Can Love Find Me Now
by Froggyy1
Summary: This is a sixth year fic for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Growing up and trying to be normal teenagers. Falling in love and just having fun. chapter 47 is up and 48 will be out soon. I do hope evryone likes the story and will be kind after R and R HG RHR NL
1. The Start of Summer

**Note from the author: This disclaimer will cover every chapter I post on this web site but will add it in every now and then. I wish I did own Harry Potter but I do not it all belongs to the Great JK Rowling. All rights to Harry Potter belong to her and the Warner Brothers and the publishing companies. I own nothing and do this all for fun. Thank you J.K for your books and we cannot wait until you have the last two books finished and on the shelves so we can find out what really happens. ******

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 1**

**The start of summer**

              Harry sat in his Uncles car; in the back seat, heading to number 4 Privet Dr. wondering what lay ahead of him this summer. Would his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon take to heart what the order had told them. Would they be nice to him, feed him better and not make him be their slave labor any more. Time would tell as the next few weeks went by.   
  
              Harry knew if they did not feed him well; all he would have to do is dispatch an owl to the Weasley's and Mrs. Weasley would send him food. Molly Weasley of course has done this before in previous years. Just as Harry was thinking of Mrs. Weasley's food they pulled up at number 4 Privet Dr. Home at last he thought, but then again; no not until he was at the Weasley's again or back at Hogwarts. Now those two places truly were Harry's only home. In his mind, all he could think was let the summer begin so I can leave here very soon.  
  
            Harry thought about every thing that had happened to him over the past year. Mr. Weasley almost dieing because of Voldemort, Umbridge and her awful detentions (the words still showed on his hand), being banned from Quidditch for the rest of his life (hopefully Dumbledore will get rid of all her decrees and the BAN), Sirius falling through the veil and dieing.

"If I had not been so stupid and opened that mirror, I would have been able to talk to Sirius and know he wasn't in danger and that Voldemort did not have him." He thought

"Why was I so stupid, I guess it is what Hermione said, "you have a saving people thing." He thought to him self.

"Get your head together Potter stop thinking about it. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione really showed me that they are my friends by going with me. I really need to set down and write them all a letter so they know how much they mean to me. I also need to let them know what their friendship means to me. First thing tomorrow, I will set down and write to them all." Harry said to him self.    
  
"BOY GET DOWN HERE FOR DINNER NOW!" Uncle Vernon said from down stairs. "

"Well I better get down there before he blows a gasket."

"First thing in the morning, I will write them all letters," Harry thought to himself.

 At dinner Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were quiet and ignored Harry just as they always do. Aunt Petunia kept looking up at Harry; she looked like she was worried that the one person eating in front of her would bring Mad-Eye Moody to the house to get them. She probably was thinking about Mad-Eye Moody and his warning he made to them at platform 9 ¾ that morning as Harry returned from the end of his 5th year. Harry found his way back up to his room after dinner so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
             After getting dresses for bed and giving his owl Hedwig an owl treat and some water, Harry then turned to his window and opened it so if she wanted to go flying for mice she could. As time went by Harry was lying on his bed staring up at nothing in particular while he tried to relax so he could go to sleep. Glancing over at his clock on the desk, it read12:05, Harry thoughts were still keeping him awake. "

Was he ever going to get a good night sleep again ever in his life?"

 After another hour, Harry finely fell into a restless sleep. His last thought was two more years and he would never have to come back here again. His last year would be one to remember.   
  
            It was a very sunny day at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potters first day of summer holiday from school. He attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry had been a student there for the past five years. He had just finished his fifth year and starting his summer holiday. Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy to his family; they considered him a freak. Why you ask? Harry Potter was a wizard and the one person to defeat Voldemort. Voldemort was the darkest wizard in the wizarding world.

Harry had defeated him when he was just one year old. Harry had found out he was a wizard when he was eleven years old and Hagrid had brought him his letter inviting him to come to Hogwarts. Hagrid had also bought him his owl Hedwig. She was a beautiful white owl. She wasn't only his pet but Harry considered her his friend. Hedwig was also his way to keep in contact with his two best friends from school Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.   
  
           The Weasley's were his best mate's family. They had always welcomed Harry to their home; it was simple but to him it was home. Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother to him. Voldemort killed Harry's parents when he was just one year old.

 Hermione Granger was his other best friend. Hermione was a muggle born witch (her patents were non-magical). She was a great friend but Harry felt like she was the sister he never had. Only if he could make old Voldemort go away so he could have a normal life. Therefore, he could be a normal teenage wizard having fun during his life and fall in love. Find a girl like the one his father fell in love with. That would make his life worth being happy for and live to the fullest. Yes to be a normal teenage wizard.   
  
           Harry awoke the next day a little later then normal and for him that was saying something because Harry had not been able to have a good-nights sleep in two years. He had another dream last night mixed with his past few years at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle (The Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort) had changed his life; Harry's life had been changed forever weather he liked it or not. In his fifth year, he had found out why Voldemort wanted him dead. Professor Trelawney the Divination teacher had made a Prophecy about Harry and Voldemort some sixteen years ago. Professor Dumbledore is the person who heard the prophecy and showed Harry it in his office that night Sirius died in the room at the Ministry of Magic. The Prophecy kept running in his mine;  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. (From book five OOTP)  
  
         All he could think about was why it had to be him that had to kill Voldemort and why couldn't it have been Neville. Neville Longbottom was a fellow Gryffindor who was also born at the end of July 1980. His parents had also so defied Voldemort three times. Professor Dumbledore said it could have been either Harry or Neville in the prophecy that Trelawney had spoken about. Harry had the mark, a lightning bolt scar (this was Voldemort's mark) on his forehead. Neville's parents suffered under a curse that had left them brain damaged and now they were in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Well I guess I am glad it wasn't him that had to battle Voldemort, he has suffered as I have." Harry thought.   
  
           It was noon already so Harry decided just to grab a sandwich and a glass of water and take it back to his room. Harry took out his parchment, quill, and inkbottle and settled in to write his friends letters. First, he would write Luna, then Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and then Ron.  
  
Luna,   
  
 I know I have never written to you before but I just had to write you. I hope this note finds you well. I just wanted to send you a short note to make sure you were doing ok after our troubles in the Depart of Mysteries. I also want you to know I regard you as a true friend that I can count on. I hope you see me in the same light. I will guard your back in battle or even in a fight at school.

Not saying you will get into any fights, but I will be there as your friend to help in any way I can. Please if you ever feel you need someone to talk to know that I'm here for you. It would honor me to stand beside you for any reason as you did for me. I hope your summer goes well and is a safe one. Send me an owl anytime if you ever just want a friend to write or someone to talk to through mail. Thanks again for you being you and being my friend.  
  
Harry   
  
             "One letter written with only four more to go, then on with my summer homework" Harry thought.  
  
Neville,  
  
 I know that in the five years I have known you I haven't ever written you but after our little problem we had this past term I felt the need to write you. I hope this letter finds you well. I just wanted to send you a short letter to make sure you were doing ok after our troubles in the Depart of Mysteries. I am glad you are my friend Neville. Please if you ever feel you need someone to talk to; please call on me. It would honor me to be the one you call on in your time of need.  
  
          I also just want to let you know I have known about your parent's way before we saw you in the hospital that night. I fell into Dumbledore's pensive in fourth year; saw the trial of those Deatheater's accused of hurting your parents. I also heard what they did to them. I never said anything because it wasn't my place. Dumbledore told me to let you come to me, if you wanted anyone to know you would tell him or her. I understand why you didn't say anything and I don't hold that against you and if you want to be mad at me for the way I found out I don't blame you.   
  
               I was so proud of what you did in the Department of Mysteries; you showed your true colors. You are a brave and caring soul and I am proud to have you as a friend. I want to thank you for what you tried to help me do there. I am sorry your father's wand got broke but now you will be able to get one that chooses you. Your own wand will make your spells work so much better, I am sure of that. I know your Gram must be very proud of what you helped do that night; I know I am (I know that your parents would be very proud too). Maybe Snape will back off you a little with what you have done (maybe not but we can only hope).   
  
             If I ever get out of here and am able to spend some time with Ron maybe your Gram will let you come for the last week before term starts and we can really get to know each other better and work on what ever comes to mind. Just have fun and be normal teenage boys (HA, HA) how we could ever be that. I hope your summer goes well and is a safe one. You can owl me anytime if you ever just want a friend to write or someone to talk to through mail. Thanks again for you being you and being my friend. Neville you are a true Gryffindor and I am sure your parents are very proud of you for all that you have become.   
  
Harry   
  
Ginny,  
  
            Hello how are you doing? Hope all is well at the Burrow. I hope you are doing ok with all we went through at the Department of Mysteries. I am truly sorry you got hurt. I wish I could have been close to you to protect you, but as you can tell, I can mess up in that department. Hermione and Neville were close to me and both of them got hurt. I thought that deatheater had killed her. I was so scared that one or all of you would die; that you might die and be taken away from us forever.   
  
          Ginny I know we have never really talked in the past, and that was part my fault too. I guess you could say I was a prat for not talking to you, but you were just so shy around me I did not know how to handle it. I hope after this past year we can really get to know each other and become the friends that I feel we are. I hope you and Ron are not too bored and that I will be able to see you all soon, and not have to spend much time here.  
  
           I know getting this letter is shocking to you but I had to write you and say thank you for all the help and support you gave me in the Department of Mysteries. I consider you a friend and have always thought of you as a friend even though we did not talk.  
  
            I hope we can set down and talk so I can get to know the real you. I won't keep you any longer; I still have to write Ron and Hermione. I have already written Luna and Neville. I hope that you will keep writing me until I am able to see you all again. I hope it is at the Burrow or even at Number 12. I hope I won't have to wait until the 1stof September to be able to see you all.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione,   
  
            Just wanted to drop you a line or two to let you know things are normal around here. I also want to say thank you for being my friend. I know I don't have to but I feel the need to say it. With everything we have been through, you and Ron being by my side through it all has been wonderful. With growing up with out friends, the past five years have been beyond great with you two in my life.  
  
         I want you to know that under the present time I am doing as well as I can be. I can't wait until we are able to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. I know Dumbledore said I have to come back here for a while before I can. That has to do with the protection spells that are on the Dursley's house. That way I stay safe from Voldemort where he can't find me.  
  
            I still have to write Ron a letter so I will close for now. I have also written to Luna, Neville, and Ginny. As the sorting hat said, we friends have to stick together.  
  
Harry  
  
         Ok, last letter for the day. I will rest a while before I start on my summer homework. By that time, it may be close to dinner time. I know I won't get much at dinner. I am  hungry and would love one of Mrs. Weasley's meat pies.   
  
Ron,   
  
 Hey, mate just wanted to drop you a line and say get me out of here. I know Dumbledore won't let me leave yet. I have to stay here for a bite because of the protection spells he has on the Dursley's house to keep me safe so Voldemort can't find me.  
  
             I can't wait until he say's I can come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. I hope you and your family don't mind me thinking the Burrow as my second home. Hogwarts is my first home since my parents have passed away. I consider your family my second family for all it is worth.  
  
             You and Hermione are my best friends and I could not ask for any better. Having you, two as my best friends is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life besides going to Hogwarts. I also want to say thank you for being my friend. I know I don't have to but I feel the need to say it. With everything we have been through, you and Hermione being by my side through it all has been wonderful. With growing up and not having friends, the past five years have been beyond great. Well I have spent my day writing these letters to Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and you. I will close for now and send them off with Hedwig as soon as she comes back from hunting. I am going down to eat dinner, she might be back when I came back up from dinner and if she is, I will send these off. Take care and hope to see you soon.  
  
Harry

 "I never would have thought that it would take all that brain work to write five letters to my friends." Harry thought to him self.  
  
"BOY IF YOU WANT TO EAT YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!" said Aunt Petunia from down in the kitchen.  
  
It is going to be a long summer.  
**  
  
This is the first chapter of my first fan fic. I hope that all who read my story will enjoy it.**

** Nesserz: Thanks for your review. I have enjoyed your stories. I am doing changes on my story now to start again. I should have that up in a day or too. YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEW THANKS AND THE MANY WONDERFUL REVIEWS.   
  
Oops: I do not know why it came up under a Harry and Hermione filter but I went back and checked it is under a Harry and Ginny romance story. It could be that their filters brought it up because I have both H/G and R/Hr.   
  
EnchantedSpirit: with two reviews: I hope that when I have redone what I have so far and add the other eight chapters together that I will have at least six long chapters. I am glad you liked the start.  
  
Mione Lynn Potter: I am not sure why it came up as a Harry and Hermione story. I am keeping Ron and Hermione together because JK Rowling her self said that it will be them together. She says she gives hints in each book and I think if Harry has a girl for love in the end, it will be Ginny.  
  
Lord Sauron: Thanks for your review and I will check out your story. I love to read any fics as long as they are good. I am a big HP/GW and RW/HG shipper. However, I have read some others. I will review. I review all the ones I read.  
  
Ahbahh: Thanks for your input on my story. I am redoing it some and will have new parts post very soon. I hope to have at least five more chapters will go up then.  
  
Swishy ****Willow**** Wand: A thanks for thinking it is cute. It is my first fic so I hope that every one will like it enough. I hope I do not get to many flames.  
  
The counter: I am not sure of what you are saying. Did you think it was bad or good? To answer your question yes my fic is one in many. But then again, there are more then 25 romances out there. I just hope mine it ok with every one.  
  
XxGinnyxx: with two reviews: Thanks for the two reviews. I agree with you Harry and Ginny belong together and when JK Rowling writes it into a book, they will start slow. It will be a good thing when it happens.  
  
A True Harry and Ginny Lover: Thank you for your review. I agree too. I think JK will make it a Harry and Ginny love but not till book seven. Send me an e-mail when you get your story up and I will read it. I always post reviews on the stories I read. Thanks for the good words about Harry and Ginny. I am glad you liked my story Ashley T  
  
Cintishortstop: I hope you will check back because I have changed every thing, taken out all the POV's and I have made breaks between author's notes and my comments to my reviewers. Thanks for liking my fan fic. It is my first one.******

**Rekia****: I am not sure what you mean about using friends a lot but that is how I signed the letters. Old habit hard to brake and if you look in my profile for I state in there that I am 45.  
  
sillypaulie: Thank you very much for reading and liking my story.  
  
VBspikergirl9: Well I will say that you jumped the gun on me. I have it where Luna and Neville start liking each other. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Ranko****-kun: I agree with you and that is why I have already got them paired up.  
  
bjc: Thanks for thinking my story is great. Here is chapter 5 and 6 will be up in the next 24 hours. I have all my ideas written down but the biggest part of the story is coming off the top of my head. Lets just hope that I can keep doing that and not get writers block. I hate when that happens when I read a story. Thanks again.  
  
viva-las-vegas I am glad you like it so far and as long as I have thoughts to write I will keep the story going.  
  
ninkenate: here are more letters and the next chapter will have a dream and then Grimmauld place. Thanks for reading.  
  
A True Harry and Ginny Fan: Thank you for another review on my story. I am glad you still think it is going good. I felt that Harry needed a sister figure and since JK her self says it will be Ron and Hermione I decided to make her his sis. I am glad you like that. Thanks again Ashley T. 1/8/04 ****5:15 a.m**** Froggyy1 (Joyce)******

**Rekia****: Thanks for thinking I am cool for being into fan fics at my age. I Live in the ****USA**** in ****Florida****. Thanks again for many your review.  
  
Ninkenate: They both realize that each other are signing them with love but are not sure in what way they each mean. I am trying to take that part of it slow. Many fan fics take it just to fast. They will take a bit before they admit to each other how they feel and then they will like each other for a while be for they say they love each other. I am not sure how long I am going to make this fic so we will see when and where they say it. No Ron has no Idea yet what is going on and you will see soon how he reacts to it all. Thanks again for your review.  
  
Nymphadora003: Thank you for loving my story and I am hoping you like what is in this chapter and others coming. Thanks again for your many wonderful review.  
  
crity2re: Thanks for the many reviews. Also thanks for the helpful e-mail. Yes, I have been changing things to make people happy. I also put this story on Sink in to your eyes web site. I had one review say that I made Harry to mature. I hope people are enjoying me making him not so much of a pissed off teen. I know JK may keep that up in book six but I wanted him to start seeing that people love him and that he can not only receive it but give it to his friends too. Thanks again for your many reviews.******

**Nymphadora003: Thanks again for your many wonderful review. I will go back and put in the quotation marks. I have gotten reviews that I was using them to much and then not enough. Thanks again for your kind words. Chapter 8 will be up some time in the next twenty-four hours. Happy ****Reading******

**Marauder Angel: Thanks for looking at my story. I hope that once you finish reading it you will review again. That way I know if you think it could be better or not. Thanks again for reviewing. ******


	2. Thoughts, Letters, and just being bored

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 2**

**Thoughts, Letters, and just being bored**

Number 4 was deadly quiet that night. He had been home almost 5 days now. In these five days, he had gotten very little sleep. A nightmare about how the Triwizard tournament ended and what had happened in the Department of Mysteries has made sleep not an option in Harry's case. He wondered if the rest of his friends were having nightmares about what happened there. He knew that since the end of his fourth year he had suffered from nightmares. Harry just hoped that his friends where not suffering as he was, if they were it would make him feel more guilt for what they all went through. He felt it was his fault for them going with him.

"If he had just opened that package with the mirror in it, he would not have put them all in danger." He thought to himself

 He hated being pissed off all the time, but when he had his nightmares all that came back.

 "I have got to be able to deal with some of this anger in side of me," Harry thought.

Harry lay awake in his bed thinking of everything that had happened to him in his 5th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had met the worst teacher he had ever had the misfortune to meet (that was saying a lot because Snape had been given that title in Harry's first year, until Umbridge came to Hogwarts now she held that title). Harry had meet Hagrid's brother Grawp (what a job that was) in side the Forbidden Forrest, had part of the school learning DADA from him. The prophecy, which had been told over sixteen years ago, and only Harry, Trelawney and Dumbledore, knew about it. Then there was Ginny, little Ginny growing up and starting to date and giving up on her crush on me (why did I think of that and she isn't little anymore, he thought), and the worst thing of all Sirius falling through the Veil in one of the Departments in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry thought; "With Sirius dieing, would Dumbledore do something to honor him? Have a memorial for him or something, and if he did would he let him go. What was going to happen to headquarters now that Sirius was gone?"

 He hoped that no one left in Sirius's family got that house. Mrs. Malfoy doesn't deserve to receive anything that belonged to her cousin Sirius Black. Then there was Remus Lupin; he was the last of the true marauders.

"How was he dealing with all this?"

 Peter in Harry's mind was no longer a true marauder (he lost that right when he betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort 16 years ago). Harry knew Lupin must be suffering more then he was since he had went to school with him and they were best friends like himself, Ron, and Hermione (I think I can add Ginny, Luna, and even more now, Neville to that list now with everything we have been through). This would make the second time that Remus had to lose Sirius; the first was when Sirius was sent to Azkaban prison for crimes he didn't commit. Harry looked over to the clock on his disk and it was now 12:01 another long night by the looks of it. Harry turned over on his side and let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

 "Yes, it is going to be a long night." Harry thought. Harry thought to him self about how he was going to keep going with out Sirius in his life.

Harry woke with a start; his scar was burning like mad again. He could not remember what he was dreaming but with the happy feeling that washed over his body, he knew that Voldemort was very happy. One of his Deatheater's must have done something right tonight. Harry tried to remember what he was seeing or dreaming but it just would not come to his mind. Maybe later, when he was more relaxed it might come back to him but for right now, his mind was a blank. He would talk to Professor Dumbledore about maybe getting a pensive that way when he had these dreams he would put them in it. Now just if he could go back to sleep again and not dream that would be nice. Harry had no such luck, he fell back to sleep to have another fitful dream about what happened to Sirius.

**_Sirius was coming through the doors throwing curses at any deatheater he could hit, then Sirius went after Bellatrix Lestrange who was there and shooting curses in every direction. Next thing Harry knew Sirius was standing on the dais face to face with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was talking to her and laughing at her and she was hurling insults at him and trying to curse him. They shot curses at each other dodging here and there then in the blink of an eye, the curse hit Sirius in the chest and he fell into the veil. _**

**_"Sirius Harry yelled Sirius." _**

**_Harry trying to get to him in a rush but was stopped by Lupin._**

**_  
There isn't anything you can do, Harry –_**

**_''Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!_**

**_"- It is too late, Harry." (From book five OOTP)_**

Harry awoke again two hours later in a cold sweat and tears flowing down his cheeks and remembering what his dream was (this is the first time I have woke up crying from a dream he thought). God why could he not have a peaceful nights sleep. Some times, he just wished he could be a normal teenager (at least a normal teenage wizard), one can only wish.

It has been eight days since he had arrived here and it is still the same as it has always been (with a few minor changes, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are being nice I guess). Dudley was staying clear of him.

"I think he is afraid of me because of what happened last summer. I am glad of this because he will leave me alone. I have written to Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. I hope I get some letters soon." He thought to himself

 "So here I set at my desk starting on my potion homework not really wanting to do it but figured I might as well. It sure was not going to do its self and I had nothing better to do."

 Like Hermione says "Get it done now and then you won't have to worry about it (Ok, I will I tell my self)."

"The Dursley's are leaving me alone and I am board, I am just going to set here and get my homework done quickly and be done with it. I can only hope that maybe Ron, Hermione or Ginny will write me. Even one of the members of the DA will write me soon (and what do you know as I am thinking this Pig shows up at my window). Oh great a letter from Ron, maybe he has news about me getting out of here soon."

 Taking the parchment off Pigs leg he finds not one letter but two.

Harry,How are you do' in mate? Hope the muggles are treating you good. If not just send a letter to the order and they will come and kick some muggle butt. Got your letter and we are not at the Burrow right now. We are back at #12 (can't put any more then that) and the team are very busy taking care of things against you-know-who and just like last year they are keeping everything very hush, hush. Dumbledore has told mom that maybe in two weeks that we will be able to come and get you. He said to mum; "Molly dear please calm down and relax, Time will tell and things will come together. Things are this way for a reason to keep Harry safe. Please trust me on this." I think Dumbledore has finely lost his marbles. Does he always talk like that Harry? Any way Hermione will be here in two weeks, so with a bit of luck you will be too. Keep in touch with the team (hush, hush) and us and let us know if you need food or anything, ok mate. Mum is calling us for dinner so I will talk to you soon.

Ron

P.S. Fred and George say high and they will be sending you a care package for the git of a cousin of yours. Take pictures of him if you give him any so we can all see what happens (and don't say anything in front of mum cause she will get mad at them for sending it to you).

"I can't wait to see what they are going to send me. Maybe I can just get away with giving some it to Dudley and get pictures too. God that would be so good and make my summer stay here good. Ok I wonder if that other letter is from Mrs. Weasley to see if they are feeding me. She should not worry so much about me but I can say I rather enjoy her mothering me a little bit." Harry thought.

To his surprise, it was a letter from Ginny.

"I know I wrote her but I didn't think she would write back to me (but I am glad she did). By her writing me that will make it where I will have a break from Ron and Hermione's letter with them bickering all the time about each other. I wish they would just open their eyes and see that they like each other. It would make life so much easier and quieter." Harry thought.

HarryJust thought I would write to you and thank you for your letter. I didn't expect to receive a letter from you this summer. I was glad that you decided to write me though. Also wanted to let you know we are all trying to get Dumbledore to agree to let come as soon as possible. Again thank you for the letter you wrote me, I never expected to receive a letter from you. It was a nice surprise. I know that Ron has told you we are all back at #12 again and not at the Burrow. It is weird to be back here with every thing that has happened over the past few months. I am not going to go on and on as Ron or Hermione would because I know between the two of them you hear it enough.

I just want you to know I am proud that you consider me one of your friends and not just Ron's little sister anymore. I know in the past that I have been shy around you and that is how you saw me. I am glad I have over come my shyness and am able to be relaxed around you. I was a little surprised when you wrote to me but I am glad you did because I was going to write you. I just felt the need to since we have had Tom in our heads, even though it was a bit different. I can't say I know how you feel and that you know how I feel about it, but we understand what the other has been through with Tom. I can set here and say not one thing that has happened was your fault; just like Tom Riddle, possessing me was not my fault. So please don't say that it was your fault ok. I know that is what you are doing. I did it enough after my first year to know that you are blaming yourself for what has happened concerning Tom. **_SO PLEASE STOP IT NOW!_**

Just know that if you ever want someone to talk to that will listen to you and be able to somewhat understand what you are feeling I am here. In either writing or if you would want to talk face to face, I will be here if you need me. Just remember that ok. I will also keep in mind that you are my friend and if I feel, the need to talk to you about any of the things we went through I can. I love you Harry, We all love you and care about what happens in your life. I hope that one day you will see that the love we Weasley's have for you; it is the real thing and that we love Harry, just Harry not the Idea of the boy-who- lived. You are just Harry to us and consider you part of this family. You should know how much mum loves you. From that first letter, Ron wrote her about you in your first year, she has loved you. Not an hour goes by that you aren't in her heart and mind. Her love for you has grown over the years to the point to her you are one of her sons. You will always be one of her sons no matter what. You are her little Harrykins (HA, HA). Had to say that since she has added that to all of our names when we were little. OK enough of the mushy stuff. I will stop now so I can send this off to you.

Be sweet and keep the faith that you will be with your family soon (the Weasley's) and know you can owl Ron or me or even mum (for mum stuff) any time ok. I will stop for now for I am writing a book it seems (you would think Hermione wrote this HA, HA, HA).

Love Ginny

P.S. I hear the twins are going to send you something's from Weasley Wizard Wheeze (watch out for them and don't do too many things to your cousin with them) (smiling here) hope to talk to you soon.

**(All this is Harry thinking to himself after reading Ginny's letter)**

God how is it that her letter has made me feel a little better about everything. It is true that she did have Tom in her head for almost a year and that she can understand some of what I am going through. I need to get over my nervousness (shyness) about talking to people and let them in on some of (but not all) of what is going through my head, (it might help me). It might be good to talk to Ginny about some of this too. She said she loved me (is that in the brother sort of way or how. How do I feel about this? She is going out with Dean so it is in a brother sort of way I am sure of it).

I know she is a great girl and that if I were to ever to fall in love I think I would like that someone to be like her, Mrs. Weasley, and my mum; all their best traits rolled into one. I don't know much about my mum (I need to talk to Remus more to find out more about my parents) but I know I want a caring person as she was (she gave her life to save me). I am too young to think about love right now. What made me think about falling in love? I know that even with Ron and Hermione I some times feel alone (maybe if I can learn to care for some one I won't feel so alone).

She is a friend and it will help us both, it is the right thing to do. Then maybe I will be able to tell Ron and Hermione about what I will have to do in the end. Kill or be Killed was my destiny and I have to let my friends know soon. I don't want all my anger to over flow on them as it did last year (I don't want to have them mad in the end). I know I was a prat about it all. I need to get my anger under control or I won't be able to focus on my task when I have to fight Voldemort. I have to get my mind clear for that or I will die and he will take over the wizarding world. I can't let that happen to my friends and the ones that mean the most to me.

**(End of Harry's thoughts)**

Hey MateMy days here so far are good, and the muggles are leaving me be for the most part. I was so glad to get your owl it got me away from my potions home work (don't tell Hermione I said that ok cause I can't bear for her to yell at me) which I was so glad of. It has given my mind a rest from schoolwork. When are the twins going to send my care package? I can't wait to see what is in it and what I might be able to test on Dudley with out getting into too much trouble. I am glad that your mum is trying to get Dumbledore to let me come there soon. I won't say that I will be glad to go to #12 and I am sure it won't be easy to be there again, but if that is where I have to go then I will (it will be better then here because I will be back in the wizarding world). I know you and Hermione are talking about me between yourselves and I am ok with that. Just please when I get there don't try to hid it from me. Please don't be like Professor Dumbledore and the Order and treat me as if I am a fragile child that will break if you say things. You two are my best friends and we have been through so much together that I could not bear that you too would tip toe around me, as you did last year. I am not trying to chew you out; I am just trying to be honest with you. When Hermione writes I will tell her the same thing.

I will also try my best to be more open and honest with you about some things I found out from Dumbledore at the end of term, but please give me the time and space I need and I will tell you. In addition, when I get there I will do my best to tell you everything from the Triwizard Tournament. Just let me do it in my own time but I will tell you all ok. Well I have to write Ginny back too so I will close for now; so that I can get back to my home work (I am sure Hermione would be smiling about that) that way we will be able to just have some fun when I get there. That means you get yours done too, that way Hermione won't get to mad and you two won't get into it.

Harry  
  
P.S. Don't give Ginny a hard time about writing me ok, I wrote to her first. She was there with us, and has a lot of knowledge of some of the things that Voldemort can, and will do to people. Yes, she is your little sister but she is also a friend. Ginny is a strong and brave young woman. Give her the respect she deserves ok Ron.

**(Ron's thoughts after reading Harry's Letter)**

After reading Harry's letter Ron was stunned. That is the first time in a long time that Harry has been so open with me (and in a letter at that). He is finely going to tell us about the third task during the tournament. I have to be cool about this and just let him talk (don't be stupid and ask questions, just let him talk) and get it out of his system. Hermione will be so glad that he is finely going to talk to us about it. Ginny will probably be there too since she got to know Sirius last year and went with us to try to save him. Why does Harry think I am going to mess with her about it (I might just a little)? Maybe because of that crush she used to have on him (but Hermione says that she got over him, maybe she is and maybe she just said that). The past school year I guess proved that, she did (since she has an ex-boyfriend and then said she liked Dean Thomas). I hope she was just kidding about that cause I would hate to have to kick his butt over my little sister. I don't want anyone hurting my sister. She deserves to have the best man out there to love her. I know if she had any idea that I thought that, she would hex me into next week and I don't fancy having the bat-boggy hex put on me as she did Malfoy. I hope Dumbledore will let Harry come here soon. It is just so boring with just Ginny and me here. Hermione will be here next week so that will make it a little better. I guess I had better take Ginny her letter from Harry and see what he wrote to her.

**(End of Ron's thoughts)**

"Hey Ron what are you up too" said Ginny as Ron came in her bedroom door.

"Not much Gin just got an owl from Harry and thought I would bring you your letter" said Ron.

"What made you write him a letter?"

"Ginny are you getting a crush on him again?"

"Ok, ok hold on I am not trying to tease you I am just asking ok", Said Ron.

"I had started to get mad at him for teasing me," Ginny thought.

"I was wondering if I could read your letter Harry wrote you," said Ron.

First thing to come out of my mouth was "**_NO! BLODDY HELL RON, NO. _****_NO WAY_****_! IN YOU- KNOW-WHERE RON!_** "

"If you want to know what Harry wrote me ask him" Ginny said.

"I don't ask to read your letters from him so don't ask to read mine," I said.

"Ron must have gotten mad at me and stormed out of the room so fast I didn't even see him leave (oh well he will get over it)." She thought

Ginny,I was glad to get an answer to my owl to you. Yes, Ron did tell me that all of you are back at #12 again, and I agree it must be weird to be back there with everything that's happened in the past few months (I miss Sirius so much). I am glad that you can see how dredging everything up, isn't the best thing to do. I will say to you what I said to Ron in his letter about all this, first and for most, I will be honest with all of you. This is some of what I told Ron in his letter. {I will also try my best to be more open, honest with you about something's I found out from Dumbledore at the end of term, but please give me time, and space and I will tell you.  In addition, when I get there I will do my best to tell you every thing from the Triwizard Tournament. Just let me do it in my own time ok, but I will tell you all ok}.I know in the past that you have been very shy around me. As I said in my letter, I noticed this and I think it was cute, watching you put your elbow in the butter (I think I was the only one who saw it happen), squealing when you saw me when you came down the stairs the first time I came to the Burrow. When in your first year you sent me that Valentine, how did it go?**_(His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toads,_**

**_His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_**

**_I wish he were mine; he is really divine,_**

**_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord)._**

(From book two, The Chamber of Secrets).

No, I am not making fun of you about that poem. I thought you were sweet to send it to me. The dwarf just delivered it to me at the wrong time with just too many people around and Malfoy was one of those people standing there. I know it not only embarrassed you for him to hear but it embarrassed me only because he was there and could tease you or me about it later. I also never thanked you for giving me that singing get-well card. So thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.

The only thing I wonder about is, was it because I am the boy-who-lived, or because I was and am Ron's best friend. Would you have **_HAD_** your crush on me other wise? I find it hard to see what any girl would want with me since Voldemort is after me all the time. I only ask this because I think that is the only reason that Cho wanted to go out with me; you know I was the famous Harry Potter, The boy who lived, Triwizard Champion. I just want people to see me just Harry, not all those things just me. Like I told Hagrid when he brought me my first Hogwarts letter, "I am just Harry" and that is how I wished people could see me.

In the past five years, I have not taken the time I should have to get to know you more and I am sorry for that. You have been (referred to as) Ron's little sister around me for so long I didn't pay attention (and I should have) to how you must have felt and for that I was wrong and I am truly sorry for leaving you out. You showed me that you are truly one of my friends by going with us on our rescue mission. I didn't want anyone else to go and put their lives in danger at the time (and would feel that way in the future), but I am glad **_MY FRIENDS_** went with me. Ron, Hermione, You, Neville, and Luna showed me and Sirius true loyalty. All of you showed how brave you really are. I thank you for being there for not only me but also Sirius (I know he would thank you all if he were still here). I honor you my fair maiden for being Ginny just **Beautiful Ginny. **

Enough about that depressing stuff that happened lets talk about some good things (or at least some better things). When we were on the train, you said that you liked Dean Thomas. Was that the truth or were you just saying that to get at Ron. The look on his face was priceless. I know that Ron can be a real git sometimes but he means well (he really loves you Ginny). He just loves his baby sister so much that he has to try to protect you (I know you are not a baby and I am not implying that you are). I am the same way about Hermione and you after our ordeal (Overly protective of you not that I feel like you are my sister or a baby). Hermione is like the sister I never had and don't want anyone or anything to hurt her either (so I can understand why Ron wants to protect you).

           When her and your brother get over their shyness and admit that they like each other I will give Ron that brotherly talk that he wants to give any guy that looks at you. I will have to act the big brother since she doesn't have one. I will have to think about what I would say to him. Everyone at school can see that they like each other and I think that is why they fight so much (as muggles say **_"sexual tension's_**). That is their way of being flirtatious with each other. I hope they will come to terms with it soon because the whole Gryffindor house is getting tired of them arguing all the time. Someone really needs to do something to open their eyes and get them to admit they like each other. You want to help me with that little problem (**_Wink, wink_**).

           When Bellatrix said that she was going after you I wanted to die just to protect you. It was because you are you, not just because you are Ron's sister. I care for you Gin and everyone in your family. Just know I care for you as a person not only because you are Ron's sister. Right now, maybe not as much for Percy with all the things he has said and done, he is still part of your family even though he was being a big prat. The only way I will change my mind is if he shows your parents that he is truly sorry for what he has said and done to them and Ron. I will keep my thoughts of him being a prat and worse if he goes over to Voldemort's side, which I am sure and hope he won't do. In addition, yes Ginny I care about you too even though I don't show it, I do care.

While living with the Dursley's and watching them spoil Dudley all the time and me being labeled the freak and not worthy of any kind of affection, it is hard for me to show these feelings. I am trying to be better at it so please, try to be patient with me. I don't mind that you wanted to write me and I hope you keep on doing so until I get there, if I get to come. I can't wait to see what the twins are sending to me. It will be fun if I can use any of them on Dudley. That would be priceless. I will also try to take pictures so everyone can see what happened to him when he tries them (if I ever get the stuff from Fred and George).

           Well I have written you a book (please forgive me for boring you). This is the most I have written to anyone besides Sirius when I wrote to him, but I don't think I have ever wrote him this much (you bring out the best in me I guess Gin); See you are good for me. I feel comfortable talking to you in a letter. I hope that if we ever just sit and talk that it will be the same way. I will close for now and hope to hear from you soon. If Ron teases you about me writing you please tell me. I have told him not to tease you. Take care and hope to see you soon.

Yours

Harry

**(Ginny's thoughts after reading Harry's letter)**

Oh, my I didn't think Harry would open up like that, but I am glad he did. We share so much with what Voldemort has done to us. Maybe this year he won't be so moody and mad all the time. He acted like a big prat last year. I know that it upset Ron and Hermione a lot to see him like that. We can only hope that he will be a little more himself when and if he gets to come. I can't believe he said he cared about **_ME_****_, _****_ME_****_ GINNY WEASLEY OH MY GOODNESS! _**I am good for him, what does he mean by that (I am not going to crush on him again; I gave up on him that way).

On the other hand have I, oh my goodness I may not have I (I won't let my self get all worked up over his letter). I know I did give up on him liking me but god do I like him in a different way now (or did the crush stop and other feelings take its place). Do I love him (NO, NO, NO, NO, NO I can't love him, I have to stop this If I keep thinking like this I will get my heart broken). Hermione has to get here soon so I can talk to her; I need a girl's point of view.

**_I like Dean; I like Dean_** (keep telling your self that Ginny).

**(End of Ginny's thoughts)**

**Thank you for reading my fan fic. Please review and let me know what you think. Be it good or bad. I will take all forms of comments. **

****

****


	3. Letters from Luna and Neville

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 3**  
**  
Letters from Luna and Neville**

****

****

The sun had just come up on a new morning on Privet Drive. A tired Harry was sitting on his bed wondering how many more days he was going to have to stay at the Dursley's home. When was he ever getting out of here; was his biggest question?

_"Please Dumbledore let me go to __#12 Grimmauld Place__ soon. I am going crazy here. Maybe if I am with my friends I will be able to calm down and get some rest (as if that will happen). _I guess I will just set here and finish my potions essay. That will be that last of my summer homework. Then if I get to go see Ron, we will be able to have some fun. That is if we don't have to clean any more of that place."

All of a sudden, there was a noise out side. There was a beautiful owl coming at Harry's bedroom window. Who could that be from?

"I have never seen that owl before he thought. May be it is a letter from Luna or Neville or maybe one of the other DA members."

 The owl landed on Harry's bed and stuck out his leg. There was a letter from Neville Longbottom. Yes, Harry thought as he untied the parchment.

Dear Harry,I was so surprised and glad to receive a letter from you, as I don't get many form friends from school. I knew you felt we were friends but it is good to see that you really feel that way. I have always hoped we were friends. You don't have to thank me for going with you. I felt it was my duty to avenge my parents. Voldemort and his deatheater's have caused my family so much pain that I had to do what I did.I am glad you told me that you knew about them before you had seen Gram and I at the hospital that night. I am also glad you kept it to your self. I have a hard enough time with everyone teasing me at school with out them knowing this. It is hard to live with some days to know that your parents don't remember you but have them to visit as I do with them. I feel that mum may remember some since she always gives me candy wrappers when I leave. They are something I like to hold onto. I know you have gone through worse with Voldemort killing your parents and I can say I don't know what that feels like, but what I go through is close to it.Is it weird going into a pensive? I bet it is, but if I could, I would like to go into one that has memories of my parents with me and when they were younger. That way I could know them a little better then what I do. I must say no I am not mad at you for knowing since it was not your fault on how you found out. If you had known it was a pensive and what it had in it; you would not have fallen into it.Gram is going to be taking me to Diagon Alley to get my new wand. I hope you are right about the wand. It will be great to get my spells to work properly. I was bale to do a few spells right with the D.A. last school year. I am glad you taught us defense last year, because if you hadn't we would have been in big trouble in the Department of Mysteries (even with a good teacher I think we would have not done well, other then Professor Lupin). Gram was a bit mad at me about everything but now she is proud that I fought back and made a man of myself as she puts it. Gram said;

 "You showed that you are as brave as your father and mother. I could not be more proud of you for what you helped do there."

Can you believe that she was all crying and stuff, and if you think Snape will stop being cruel to me (or even you after what we did you had better think again) then you are really dreaming.

If you get to go to Ron's for the rest of the summer and it is ok with his mum in addition, my Gram; I would like that very much. To be able to visit friends and get away from Gram for a bit would be heaven. Don't get me wrong I love my Gram but sometimes you just need to get away and be with the boys (HA, HA, HA).Well Gram is calling me so I must close for now. If you want, you can write me again, you don't have to, but you can. Just remember you have a friend in me for life Harry.

Neville Longbottom

Just as Harry was finishing Neville's letter another bird was heading for his window. It was a weird looking bird. Kind of like the tropical bird that had once delivered one of Sirius's letter's in his third year at school. It was all white with a few yellow feathers on its head. He remembered seeing a bird like that when he went to Muggle School when he was younger. He thought he remembered that the bird was a Cockatiel. It was a rather pretty bird. When the bird stuck out its leg, he saw it was a letter from Luna, (figures Luna would use a not so regular bird to send post).

"I am glad she wrote me back," Harry thought.

Dear Harry,It was a great pleasure to receive a letter from you. I consider it an honor that you consider me one of your friends. I consider you one of my friends too. I am doing well after our little party at the Department of Mysteries. I am sorry you lost someone in that fight. I am also glad that you taught us how to fight. If you had not then we would have been badly hurt. You are a good teacher and you may want to think about being a teacher when you finish school. That or play Quidditch. You are a brilliant seeker and I am sure any team would take you on in a second (being the youngest seeker in a century). You are also a brilliant fighter and would make a good Auror one day. Any field you choose we all know you will be great at it.My summer is going well so far. I am helping my father at the paper. We will be doing some traveling to find rare magical creatures and find stories to put in to the paper. It should be a very fun summer. I will be looking forward to seeing you all on the train back to Hogwarts on September 1. Until our paths cross again.P.S. How is Ronald doing? I hope he is having a great summer. Do tell him to drop me a line if you see him or write to him, and only if he gets a chance. I would love to hear from him. He has the most brilliant red hair and the most brilliant blue eyes that I have ever seen. Does he still like, oh what is her name, Harriett no, Helen no, Hildegard no, oh yes Hermione right, yes that is her name. By the By I hope he is doing well.

Luna Lovegood

**(Harry's thoughts after reading Luna's letter)**

I knew she acted somewhat dreamy but now I can say she is dreamy over Ron. Looks like Luna might give Hermione a run for her money. If Hermione doesn't tell Ron how she feels soon Luna might try to get a hold of him. Luna is a nice girl but Ron only has eyes for Hermione and I know she likes him too. I just wish they would grow up and get over what ever is stopping them from telling each other. They would make a great couple. I wonder if it is because of me, that they won't tell each other. I think when I write them back I will hint around that it is ok with me if they want to date each other. I mean I followed my heart and went out with Cho Chang (even though she asked me out), at least Ron and Hermione could open up and try to see if it will work or not. I know they will work out better then Cho and I did. I am glad it didn't work out for us because if it had Voldemort would have seen that in my head and could have used her against me. I really need to work on my Occlumency, that way if I ever want to have a girlfriend Voldemort won't be able to find out about it. It would be nice to find a girlfriend that would love me for who I am not what I have done or what I will have to do.

I could see myself loving a girl like my mum. Beautiful, brave, smart, caring, loving heart, fiery spirit, like Quidditch somewhat, put up with me being a prat sometimes, and wanting a family not to big of course. Maybe three or four kids two boys, two girls. She would be willing to share herself with her husband, and children with out a second thought. Someone willing to give their all for the one they love no questions ask, a good head on her shoulders, cunning, funny, able to tell a good joke. The most important part is they would love me for being me Harry, just Harry. Not the boy who lived, the boy who has to kill a murder or die by that murder, not even the hero, just the man Harry. However, where could I find someone like that I wish I knew? One day my love will come, I know she will, but I probably won't see her until it is too late and I die at the hands of Voldemort. That is how my life goes.

**(End of Harry's thoughts)**

It has been three weeks since the holidays started. The hope of getting some news that he would get out of there soon; the wait was killing him. Being back in this place was driving him crazy.

"No, quiet is good for the soul but it can get on ones nerves. I don't know what is worse; them being mad all the time or them just ignoring me." He thought

****

**_"Please Dumbledore give the ok for me to get out of here" _**Harry thought.

Harry had not heard from George or Fred yet. He wondered what they were going to send him. Could they be waiting on his birthday to send it to him? Ron or Ginny didn't say when they would send it or for what reason they were going to give him this gift of products. Harry decided to write to Fred and George Weasley;

"Maybe I will write to them and see what they say. That is the only way I will know what they are thinking. Yes, that is what I am going to do." He thought

Fred and George or is it Gred and Forge (ha-ha),

How are you two doing? I hope this letter finds you and your shop doing well. I received a letter from Ron and Ginny and they said that you might be sending me a surprise package of some of the Weasley Wizard Wheeze products. They also asked if you do send it that I use some of them on Dudley and take pictures so everyone can see how they affected him. I don't own a camera; so if any one wants to see pictures I will need to Burrow a camera too. I will return it to the owner once I have taken the pictures. If it is a birthday gift then I will have to find other people to try them on. If that is the case, I will try them on Crabbe and Goyle at school and make sure Collin is around to take the pictures.

I hope the shop is doing great and that my little investment has help you achieve the best joke shop around the wizarding world. I also hope that your mum isn't totally pissed off that you found the money to start your shop. By the way, I liked your jackets you had at platform 9 and ¾ when we got there. Dragon hide makes nice jackets. Where did you find them and how much did they cost. I think I would like one and maybe buy one for Ron for his birthday. I know he would love to have one. They looked so nice on you two. Do they make them like trench coats (I want to change my look a little)? That is what I would like to have. With many pockets in side the coat to hide things like a wand and some of your famous Weasley Wizard Wheeze products. Let me know about the coats please.

Ok I am going to send this off to you now so I can make sure Hedwig is back soon. I want to write to Dumbledore and see if he will let me get out of here and visit your family at #12. Hope to hear for you both very soon and have good news about the coats.

Harry

The days were passing so slow to Harry that he thought someone had gotten a hold of one of the devices from the Ministry of Magic and stopped time all together. With many sleepless nights (with as many bad dreams and some nice ones) and letters from his friends, he was holding his own. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were leaving him alone most of the time (I think Dudley is scared that something might happen like last summer). Aunt Petunia still had her days when she would make Harry go out, do the lawn, and clean out her garden beds. In the next few days, Harry was going to have to paint the outside of the house and clean out the gutters. On the days, he had to work hard all he could think about was leaving and seeing his friends.

**_"I just hope I get to leave here before I have to paint and clean those gutters. I just wish they would make _****_Dudley_****_ get off his duff and do some work around here. I am not their slave even though they think I am."_**

Finely the day had come and Harry had been at the Dursley's home for a month. Two more weeks and he would be turning sixteen years old. He knew this was selfish on his part but he wanted to be with his friends this year on his birthday. Maybe then, they could at lest celebrate it in the right way (not being ignored like all his other birthdays) but maybe have a cake and ice cream and oh who could forget the Butterbeer. That warm and joyous feeling it gave you when you drank it. Maybe Professor Dumbledore would let him go to and see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at #12 Grimmauld Place. One can only hope for the best.

Harry went to sleep that night with a good dream for once.

**_THE DREAM_**

****

****

**_In the dreamed he was back at his godfather's house. Every one was there Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, all of the rest of the Weasley's, Tonks, Remus, some other members of the Order, even Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape (why do I want to see Snape there). They threw a big birthday party for him. Sitting on the table was all of Mrs. Weasley's great food; she had made a great big birthday cake for him. Then there were games, music, and dancing. Right at the moment Ron and Hermione were dancing and having a great time (was that a kiss I just saw) Tonks and Remus were dancing; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out there dancing as if they were just falling in love. Standing back and watching his friends;  Neville and Luna dance for a bit and there was Ginny dancing with professor Dumbledore. Her red hair shining as the light hit it, making it look like someone he knew (or he should know well) laughing at some thing he said. When he saw her face with that smile, he almost thought it was his mum. He was so sure in his state of mind that he started to call out _**

**_"Mum I am over here" but then he realized it was Ginny not his mum. _**

**_He thought Ginny looked like his mum (but does she really, or was it his imagination, was he wanting her to look like his mum) _**

**_"I have not seen her all summer so she could look like my mum. I am not sure but I will compare her looks to my mum's pictures; when I get to see her."_**

**_ "I keep watching what is going on around me and I decide to ask Mr. Weasley If I can cut in and dance with his beautiful wife. He smiles at me as tells me yes. I am dancing with Molly Weasley and having a great time and then she changes to Cho with tears falling down her cheeks, then to Hermione, and then to Tonks and then to Ginny. Ginny; those eyes of hers that make the world stand still; my heart feels lighter looking at those eyes. I just stair into those eyes of hers and get lost and then the next thing I know I kiss her. Right on the lips, (wow those lips are so soft and sweet) god if this is a dream don't wake me up; I am in heaven. Cho's kiss was never like that. Some thing in side me wants to really see what it would be like to kiss a girl like In this dream, Every thing starts to fade away. _**

**_"No!" I call out to every one. "Please don't leave me, come back"_****_ Harry called to every one. Then they were gone. _**

**_END DREAM_**

****

****

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM **

**BOY IF YOU WANT TO EAT SOME TIME TODAY YOU WILL GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN TO EAT!** His Aunt Petunia called from down stairs.

"Oh, my god what a dream, I can't believe I dreamed I was kissing Ginny. I have never thought of her that way. I must be really losing my mind; that I would dream of her in that way. If any of the Weasley men knew, I was thinking about her in that way they would beat me to a bloody pulp. Seven Weasley's that would want my head on a platter served up and given to Voldemort. What made me have that dream in the first place? It was nice not to dream about the old dark lord Voldemort for once. Just keep telling yourself that it is just a dream." Harry thought as he dressed.

**_YOU DO NOT LIKE GINNY THAT WAY! YOU DON'T AND I REPEAT YOU DON'T LIKE GINNY THAT WAY! _**

****

****

"Get a grip on your self-Potter. Ron will kill you for having that kind of dream about his sister."

 "I would really like to kiss her though." **_NO, NO, NO,_** don't think about that. She is your friend not your girlfriend. She is Dean's girl friend."

**_Thank you for reading my fan fic. Please be kind and review. I take good reviews and bad reviews. Froggyy1 _**


	4. The start to a great week

**Can Love Find Me Now******

**Chapter 4******

**The start to a great week******

****

****

Harry was just getting ready for bed when he heard the flapping of wings out side of his bedroom window. He had never seen this owl before. At first, he thought it might have been his OWL's (Ordinary Wizarding Level) results. He slowly and carefully took the parchment off the owl's leg. As soon as the parchment was off; the owl took flight into the night. To his surprise, it was a letter from Hermione. Hermione must be on vacation somewhere that it took her so long to write him back or maybe she is just having a hard time dealing with everything they went through at the Department of Mysteries. Everyone had gotten close to Sirius while staying in his home. Ron and Hermione had been with Harry when he had found out Sirius was his Godfather back in third year. They worried about him during their fourth year as much as he did. Then last year Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna went with him to the Department of Mysteries.

Therefore, it could be safe to say that maybe she was having a hard time dealing with all the stress. That curse that hit her must have scared her real bad.

"I know it about killed me to think I had lost her. In the end, she was ok physically but how was she dealing with it all; mentally was a different matter. All of us that were there need to set down and talk to each other as soon as we are all together. It will be hard for me but to help everyone I have to do this (god help me; help my friends get over all this madness). Ok now Potter, get it together and just read her letter. She was on vacation with her parents; don't read more into it then that." He thought

Harry,

I was glad to get your letter. How are you doing? No, really how are you doing? I know how I am doing and that isn't to well. My parents think I am unstable because I keep waking up with nightmares. I keep seeing that stupid deatheater with the baby head point his wand at me. That is when I wake up. I know that you must be doing the same thing about Sirius. It isn't your fault Harry and you really have to believe that. Sirius would not want you to be blaming yourself for his death. Not one of us blames you for what happened. You were doing what you felt was right. I know I told you that you had a "saving people thing" but Harry I am saying this sincerely, I don't blame you for anything that happened. I don't really believe that you have a saving people thing. Everything is happening to you for a reason. We don't know what it is. I hope that one day soon we will all know why Voldemort is after you. You know that Ron and I will be by your side through all of this (even if you don't want us to).

You have Ron and me for your friend for life. No matter what you think or what you say, we will always be there for you and beside you. I am glad that in our first year that you and Ron saved me from that troll. I hope that one day you are able to open up to us and tell us what goes on in the head of Harry Potter. Harry I am glad that you are writing to everyone that was with us. It will help you through these rough times. We all want to help no matter what you think.

My parents and I have been on vacation since we got off the train at the end of term. We have been to Egypt for our holiday. It was so nice there in the wizarding part. My parents were so excited about our world. After talking to Mrs. Weasley my parents decided to visit some of the places, the Weasley's did when they went. Ron missed out on so much learning while he was there. I just wish Ron would try to study more. He would have so many more choices in life if he did. He just makes me so mad sometimes I want to kill him. Well not really kill him but you know what I mean Harry. I don't know why we fight so much all the time. It is as if he wants to fight with me. He has written me a few times so far this summer. He starts nice enough but then it is as if he goes into prat mode. I just don't know what to do about him anymore. I have begun to think maybe those brains that got a hold of him did some damage to his brain. What do you think Harry?

Well I will be at #12 in a week and a half until September 1. I just hope Ron will be on his best behavior. I also hope that Dumbledore will let you come too. It won't be the same if you are not aloud to be there with us. Has anyone written you back yet? If so, what did they have to say? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just hope that you have learned to deal with your anger and won't be taking it out on everyone again. I know that with all that you have been through all your life, you have a right to be angry but it is time to let it all go. Please Harry if you don't do that; you may end up worse the Voldemort him self. I know you have a kind heart and I know you will be mad at me for writing you this but I had to. Anger can turn the kindest man evil. That isn't what I want to see happen to you Mr. Potter. You are too good of a friend to see you turn bad and I am not saying you will. Just be careful Harry that is all I am asking. Keep being you and don't get lost in the hate and hurt that you are feeling.

We all love you Harry, all of us Dumbledore, Ron, me, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall, all the teachers at Hogwarts (maybe not Snape), Most of the students minus the evil Slytherin house, all the D.A. students, all of the Weasley's (minus maybe Percy) , and Remus Lupin.

Please don't shut us out this year or this summer if you are aloud to come. I have only said what I felt was needed to say because you are like family to me. You are the brother I never had Harry; I love you Harry Potter my loving brother. Well mum just called me and it is time for me to go eat dinner. I hope this owl gets my letter to you fast. I know you are going crazy living with those awful relatives of yours. Be sweet oh brother of mine and write me back as soon as you can.

Your Loving sister,

Hermione

P.S. I hope you don't mind me considering you as my brother.

"I never expected a letter like that from Hermione. She really let me have it hard about everything she has been thinking about since our first year probably. I know I hurt her feelings last year with the way I acted. I am trying to get myself together so I won't do that again. Well I guess I should write her back now before I go to sleep (If I get any sleep to night nightmare or love fantasy, I pick love). " though Harry

Dear Sis,

I just got your letter at 11:30 p.m. July 18, 1996. How is that for exactly when I got your letter? Sorry, I just was trying to make my little sister smile. I like that you consider me your brother as I consider you as a sister. I love you too little sister, always and forever. No, I am not mad at you for speaking your mind with me, not enough people do that with me. Most of the time things that are important are being kept from me and in the end; I end up very mad about that. Please Promise me that you won't keep anything from me. If you and Ron talk about what I am going through, or how I am acting come to me please. I don't want to treat you or Ron as I did last year. I am sorry and I hope that you will forgive me for being such a prat. Our group of friends has grown. I would like to add Ginny, Neville, and Luna to our little group. That doesn't include the D.A. ok, Call it our adventure team (Just kidding) you know what I mean right. They were all there with us and I feel the need to keep them in the loop so to speak.

This part of your letter is kind of, like what I told Ron in his letter. This is what I told Ron; "I know you and Hermione are talking about me between yourselves and I am ok with that. Just please when I get there don't try to hide it from me. You two are my best friends and we have been through so much together that I could not bear that you too would tip toe around me, as you did last year. I am not trying to chew you out; I am just trying to be honest with you. When Hermione writes I will tell her the same thing. I will also try my best to be more open, honest with you about some things I found out from Dumbledore at the end of term, but please give me the time, and space and I will tell you. In addition, when I get there I will do my best to tell you everything from the Triwizard Tournament. Just let me do it in my own time ok, but I will tell you all ok". I also told Ron to get his homework done so we can at least have some fun if we don't have to clean this time.

I wrote to Ginny because she was with us at the Department of Mysteries last term and I don't know why sis but when she wrote me back her letter made me feel somewhat better about everything. I know that she and I share some things about Voldemort since we both have had him in our mind (I will explain later ok). It was so easy to talk to her in a letter. I hope we can sit and talk like that too. I really want to get to know the real her. All these years she has been Ron's little sister or little Ginny. I can say that at one time I saw her that way, not anymore; not after the Department Of Mysteries. She is either fifteen or almost fifteen by what you said once and I know I didn't like being treated like a child last year. I'm sure Ron or yourself wouldn't like that either. I will talk to everyone when I see all of you about that one thing. I don't want to go through that in a letter with Ron; I want to make sure he understands when I say this. I also wrote to Neville and Luna since they were with us.

Well I will close for now this is the second longest letter I have written in my lifetime. Just remember that Ron will be ok and no, he didn't get brain damage when the brain got him. I think you really know why he is the way he is. I also know why you are the way you are with Ron. I may give you some hints in other letters sis. I have to get some sleep now. I love you sis.

You're Brother,

Harry

I would love to see her face when she reads that last part of my letter.

"What is Harry talking about? I don't know why Ron acts the way he does."

 "What does he know about why I treat Ron the way I do?"

"She is going to give me an ear full when she writes again or when she sees me which ever comes first. Who ever is watching over me please help me get a peaceful nights sleep tonight."

Harry went over to his bed and just sat for a few minutes; just thinking.

 "What am I going to do to make Ron and Hermione see that they like each other? I think that they may even love each other."

"Night Hedwig I have left the window open for you tonight if you want to get out of here." Harry said to Hedwig.

With one last look at his owl, Harry Potter fell into a deep dreamless sleep for the first time in months.

Thanks again for reading my fic. Please be kind and review even if it isn't a good review. I like to know what people think of my story. Chapter 5 will be up in a few days. Enjoy


	5. The start to a great week part 2

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 5**

**The start to a great week part 2**

As the morning sun rose on Privet drive; it came through the window of the smallest bedroom of number four. The morning sun was warm and inviting and hit Harry right in the eyes. Sitting up on his bed rubbing his eyes Harry thought;

 "God that was the best night sleep I have had in years. I just hope I can have more nights like that. This is going to be a great week I do believe Harry thought."

Looking over at his clock and seeing that it was already 10 o'clock he was so shocked; he had never slept that long before and the Dursley's had never let me sleep in.

"I wonder if it has any thing to do with the Order's warning. What ever it is, I am glad for it. I have needed to get a good lie in for a while. I think it is time to get up and get something to eat Harry thought to him self."

 Going down the stairs Harry got an uneasy feeling. The house was too quiet. Harry wondered;

"Where is every one at? I know it is only 10 am but Aunt Petunia is always here. Dudley might be out with his gang causing trouble as he always has done in the past. Uncle Vernon should be at work."

As Harry came to the kitchen door, he heard a muffled cry. Being very cautious, he pulled out his wand. Moody was shouting in his brain "Constance Vigilances boy Constance Vigilances." Opening the door carefully he saw Dudley sitting with his mother at the table. Dudley was crying on his mothers shoulder.

"Aunt Petunia is every thing ok," Harry asked. She just glared at him for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Yes but ever since last summer when those Dementor's attacked you and my Ickle Diddykins he has acted this way every now and again," said his Aunt Petunia.

"Why is he acting this way for?" ask his aunt.

 "I just do not understand what they did to him," said his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia the Dementor sucks the happiness out of you when they get near you," said Harry.

"To feel better after words you have to eat chocolate. That is the only way to get rid of the despair you feel. I know Dudley has been on a diet but he needs to eat a chocolate frog or some Honeyduck's chocolate. I have some in my room from last term if you want me to get it for you. It will make him feel so much better," said Harry.

His aunt looked at him for a moment and then nodded yes. Harry went back up to his room and got two of his chocolate frogs to give to Dudley. When he got back to the kitchen, he told Dudley that he needed to grab it quick and just eat it. When Dudley opened the frog, it moved and he closed it back up quick.

"Dudley even though you hate the magical world, that is all that is going to help you since Dementor's are magical creatures. Just eat it and you will feel better. I promise that it won't hurt you or turn you into any thing," said Harry.

With a scared look on his face, Dudley reopened the chocolate frog and popped it into his mouth. Harry's aunt watched with a mixture of horror and relief when a smile came over Dudley's face.

"How long will that last," his aunt asked.

           Harry just put a smile on his face and said "As long as no more Dementor's come around he will be ok for good but you need to eat the second one ok."

With a nod, Dudley opened the second one and ate it with a smile on his face.

"He is just glad he has to eat chocolate since he has been on his diet for such a long time," Harry thought.

"Aunt Petunia is it all right if I get something to eat since I missed breakfast," said Harry.

With out a second glance she shook her head yes and went about babying Dudley. After getting himself something to eat Harry went back up to his room to try to finish his summer homework. While he was finishing his last paragraph on his potions homework Pig flew into his bedroom window. Harry finished the last sentence on his essay and turned to Ron's owl.

"Hey Pig how are you doing? I see you have mail for me. Thanks boy go on over to Hedwig's cage and get you some water," said Harry.

Taking the parchments off Pig's leg the little owl flew to the cage and drank some water then flew out the window again. Looking at the parchments Harry saw that he not only had a letter from Ron and Ginny, but there was a letter from Fred and George.

"I Think I will read the letter from Fred and George first," Harry thought.

Hey Mate,

How is our best investor doing this summer? We hope our note has found you in the best of health and moods. Thanks to you, our shop is doing great, if it were not for you and the Triwizard winnings our little endeavor wouldn't be in full swing right now.

**_Form our findings, last year we have been able to make many new products that will shock you but they are full of excitement. The mentioned box of Weasley Wizard Wheeze products that our little bro and little sis told you about will be sent to you at school. The only reason that we are sending them there is because we do not want mum killing us for giving them to you._**

She feels that you have enough on your plate and what we would give you would cause too much trouble for you. We on the other hand think that they will be an asset to you and any fun endeavors that you and our little bro might find exciting (very big smiles here, use them on the Slytherin's if you get our drift; one said Malfoy and gang; use them in our name HE,HE,HE). With you being in need of a camera to take the pictures of said fun, I do believe we can get you a camera to use.

**_ We have to discuss important things concerning Weasley Wizard Wheeze with you. We as in Gred and Forge have made you a partner in our business. We won't take no for an answer. If it were not for you, we would still be trying to come up with the money to get our store off the ground._**

There have been a few deposits made to an account that we set up for your share of the profits. Then once a month, for as long as we own the shop or shops money will be put into your account. Like we said we won't take no for an answer. You asked about our nice Dragon hide jackets in your letter.

**_Well yes, I am sure they have a longer style that fits your request. How many do you want and in what sizes. If you want, we can take the money out of your W.W.W. account. Just let us know and we will make sure they get purchased and then delivered to you whenever you want or whom ever you want._** **_We will find out for sure what the long coats will cost and send you that information as soon as we can._**

Mum got a little ticked off that we found the money somewhere to open the shop but I think now that she has seen that it is doing so well and that we are helping the family out with our profits she has calmed down a bit. No, she doesn't know that you gave us the money (at least we do not think she does) with mum, it is hard to tell what she knows and what she doesn't know.

**_We are ok with that and until you want, we won't tell that you gave us the money, our lips are sealed. We are also making sure that Ron and Ginny get new school robs for both and dress robs for Ginny unless Ron's new robs from last year are to short. He has gotten quite tall since we bought his dress robs last year. Ginny is turning into a fine young woman and has filled out so she will really need new robs (if you get our drift Harry (hint, hint) how she has grown). We are also buying their schoolbooks that way mum doesn't have to worry about it. _**

We have to get ready to go open up the shop. Not sure how long it will take Ron and Ginny to write their letters so we are going to leave this with Ginny, because Ron will try to read it. With talking about the coats we do not want him to know any thing about them just incase you buy him one. She knows better then to try to open one of our letters. She opened a note that we hexed when she was little. She has never for gotten or forgiven us for that. Take care Harry and hope to hear from you again some time.

Forge and **_Gred_** or is it Fred and **_George_**

 Harry,

Hey mate, I was glad to get your letter and hear that you are doing well. I know you don't want to hear this, but are you really doing OK? I hope that you really are doing OK. I have been trying to get my summer homework done, but as of now I still have my potions essay and my Care of Magical Creatures essay to finish. I agree that if we have it all done then maybe we will be able to have some fun before the start of term. It will also keep Hermione off our backs if we have them finished. I for one don't want to have a fight over not having my homework done. I can here her now "Ron what have you been doing all summer, sure not acting like the prefect that you are supposed to be." On the other hand "Ronald Weasley I swear I have never seen someone be such a lazy git in all of my life, what would your mum think of you if she knew you were putting off your homework." I just don't get her at all Harry.

 Why does she always have to act like that? What is it with girls any way, one minute they are nice and sweet and then the next they are jumping all over you for nothing. Hermione just drives me nuts sometimes and I just don't know why. Just like last year, she lead me to believe that she went and visited Vicky Krum in Bulgaria but did she go no; did she get mad at me for thinking she went yes; how am I to react to that please tell me. Girls are just too much trouble if you ask me mate. I bet she is off traveling all over, and has not even written you. I know I have written her many times and she only wrote me once to say; "Yes," she was coming for the rest of the summer. What did I do to her for her not to write me back? Harry if she writes you please; when you write her ask if I have done something wrong since she won't write me.

Any way I didn't give Ginny a hard time about you writing her. I did ask her if I could read your letter to her and she got very mad and told me no. That if I wanted to know what you wrote her to ask you. Now I am not asking you to tell me what you wrote her but if you wanted to tell me, I will listen. I know she can be temperamental at times since she had that crush on you (I think that she still does but who knows since she dated that bloke Michelle Connor and likes Dean Thomas). I just know if Dean tries anything with her or hurts her I will have to kill him. Well maybe not kill him but rearrange his face a little bit. Have Fred and George sent you your package yet and if they did have you used any on your dumb cousin yet; (if you did, I hope you took plenty of pictures) if you did I want to be the first to see them.

Mum received a letter from Dumbledore just a few minutes ago and told me that someone will come and get you on July 29th so be ready. I am not sure what time they will come or who will come but I am sure it will be someone from the (TEAM) if you know what I mean. It won't be long now and you will be here with your friends and family (the Weasley family). I can't wait until you get here; Ginny is driving me crazy. Mum is calling me so I have to close for now. Ginny has a letter to send to so I will take her mine and Pig so she can send it off when she is done with her letter. Until I see you mate.

Ron

P.S. Since you will be here on the 29th, just let us all know when you want to set down and talk to us. No pressure form here just letting you know when you are ready we are here for you, ok mate.

Harry,

I am just writing to say thank you for the letter. I am glad that you decided to write me. I will keep this on the light side for now (not making any promises for future letters) that way you can just smile for a bit. I know that you have not done that in a while. Remus thinks he has found a way to get Mrs. Black's picture down off the wall. Mum is hoping he has and gets it down soon. She is being horrible this time. I would say a little worse then last time we were here. Harry I am glad you have decided to tell Ron, Hermione and me about some of the things from the Triwizard Tournament. It will help them understand why you were so distant last year, and why you had so much anger. I know I don't know what happened to you during the third task but I know from what happened to me in my first year that I was angry with myself for a long time. I just kept it inside and didn't show it to anyone. So I think I know why you acted the way you did (at least I think I do and if I am wrong you can tell me so) with being, mad all the time and all. From me just know that you can take all the time you want, to tell me any of what happened. I don't want you to feel pushed into telling me anything. I thank you for involving me in the ones you want to tell.

Now I will move on to the harder side of my letter. HARRY JAMES POTTER how could you even bring up when I put my elbow in the butter (I didn't think any one saw that), squealing when I saw you when I came down the stairs the first time you came to the Burrow (why did you have to bring that up). When in my first year I sent you that Valentine, (which was so embarrassing the way that dwarf delivered it to you) and yes that is how it went (but how do you know I was the one who wrote it. Someone or two's could have did that). How can you say all that was cute? OH MY GOD I can't believe you would bring any of that up. I know you said you were not saying any of this to make fun of me but to know that you saw me put my elbow in the butter when I though no one saw it happen. I am so glad that I am not that shy anymore (because if I was I would die on the spot the next time I saw you if I was). I will have to say thank you for thinking that it was cute and that it was sweet sending you that valentine (even thought I may not have been the one to send it).

Harry you have to understand one thing about our world. We wizarding children grew up learning about you. What happened that night when Voldemort killed your parents (I am sorry to bring this up but it is the only way I can answer your question) and tried to kill you but failed to. When I found out that, you were that Harry Potter- the boy who lived; that day you boarded the Hogwarts express in your first year my thoughts were;

 **_"OH MERLIN THAT IS THE BOY I HAVE LOVED SINCE I FIRST LEARNED WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM" "THE BOY WHO LIVED" THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER."_**

I though of how hard your life must have been growing up with out parents (I thank god everyday that I have two loving parents and they love you too) and how I could make a wish so you could have them back. Then in my first year when I found that diary and started writing in it; putting all these feelings into it. I felt cared for (that is what Tom wanted me to feel). When he took me over and started playing with my head about you and how you could never care for me as he did, or how if you ever paid me any mind that you would just use me (I was so scared that everything he said was true) and then throw me away. By your third year; you were so busy with Ron and Hermione trying to figure out how to keep away from Sirius that I just faded into the background and stayed out of the way (still fearing what Tom said was true). With your fourth year I was almost over the Tom thing and then your name came out of the goblet and my world came crashing down. I know I was only a little girl in your eyes but I knew something bad was coming.

I knew that during the tournament, someone would try to hurt you (I feared for your life and cried many nights) and then you vanished during the third task. When you came back with Cedric's body and didn't move I thought you were dead, (I still cared for you but I was trying to let my crush go). At the end of my third year, I decided that Tom was right and I wouldn't chase after you any more. I would focus on me and if someone ended up liking me I would take an interest in them (I didn't choose well for my first boyfriend did I) but I did give up on my childish crush and dreams. Then I dated Michelle Connor. He was a nice person don't get me wrong but then when we beat his team at Quidditch; he turned out to be such a prat (and then started dating Cho Chang) I knew I was fooling myself about him. I have grown up; though my brothers wouldn't think so. I'm not a baby or a little girl anymore and I wish sometimes Ron or the others would see that.

Here I have rambled on and on I am not sure if I answered your question. In a nut shell at first it was because you were the boy who lived; then when you became friends with Ron and started coming to the Burrow I had a crush for Harry just Harry. God, by writing all this you have now changed your mind and probably want to stay away form me. You think I am still that little girl with the CRUCH do you not; well I am not that little girl any more I can tell you that. I know you said in your letter that you do not think of me that way, but after you read this letter, you may think I am mental but I am not. I just want to be as honest with you as you say you are going to be with me. I am glad that you want to get to know the real me, but once you do you my not like what you see (I have that effect on some people) but I hope you will still like me as a friend. That is all one can hope for and that is all I ask is that you will maybe be my friend in the end. You have nothing to be sorry for in my eyes Harry. Just remember that I will always be here if you ever need someone to talk to about anything and I mean anything.

Are you going sappy on me Harry? Talking like I am your beautiful maiden stuff. You are talking as if you are my knight in shining armor that has rescued his maiden fair (well you did rescue me in the Chamber of Secrets and I am a maiden but beautiful HA, HA). Thank you though; I had a good laugh at that one.

About Dean, yes, I like him but I am not sure if I like him in THAT WAY but I guess time will tell on that one and yes, the look on Ron's face was priceless. I think I did a good job of getting him to shut up; don't you think Harry? Ok on to the next part of your letter about Ron and Hermione. Yes, everyone can tell they like each other but to get them to admit to it is another story. Yes, I do think I would like to help you with that. We can discuses what to do after you get here on the 29th. Mum is going crazy trying to get everything in order for when you get here. She keeps saying that she will have to fatten you up because those muggles won't have been feeding you properly. You know how mum is about you and not getting enough to eat when you are there. By the way, what kind of talk does my dear brother want to have with any male that is interested in me? What will you say to him if he admits he likes Hermione as a girlfriend? Can I be there when you do it, because I want to see him squirm? I will have a right to watch you know; since I will be helping you get them to admit it right. I do agree with that muggle term. The both of them just need to snogg each other and get it over with; then we will have some peace and quiet. I will help you my Knight (**_wink, wink_**) in getting those two straightened out and snogging.

I have written another book to you too, so I will close for now and what I have not covered from your letter we can talk about when you get here ok. I know that you care for people because if you didn't then you wouldn't do half the things you do. I know that you care for my family and Hermione. I am sure that you care for some of the teachers at Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore. Quit being hard on yourself and remember I love you Harry and so do the rest of the family and Hermione. See you on July 29 and have your party hat on (smiling here) because mum has a surprise for you.

With love

Ginny

Forge and Gred

I am glad to hear from you so quick. As in my last, I hope you too are doing well. I am glad to hear that the shop is doing so well. With the coats, as long as they are not more then 45 Galleons (I am not sure how much that would be in US money or Pounds but I gather it is a lot of money. Maybe being like 500.00 in US money) then yes go ahead and get Ron one (I am sure you can get his size) just get his and mine 2 sizes larger; that way we can wear them for a couple years. When I get my school robes, I will have Madame Malkin write down my information and give it to you when we visit your shop.

I wish you had not gotten the account for me, because I gave that money to you. I didn't want to be repaid for the money, or share in your profits from its use. I can see that you won't take no for an answer about not taking the money. I am sure you would try to hex me if I did argue about it. Therefore, I will just have to accept it for now. I want to thank you for the camera that you will get for me to use. I can't wait to try out your wares on the Slytherin's or anyone else who may get in the way of the fun as you so nicely put it. Well I have to read Ron and Ginny's letters and answer them too. I hope to see you both soon.

Harry

Ron

Just a short note to say thank god I will be there soon. I can't wait until I see you all again. Just so you know, I have received a letter from Hermione. You and I will talk alone about her when I get there (in reference to her not writing much); yes she was on holiday but she has been having a ruff time (I will explain more when I get there) be nice to her if she gets there before I do. If you hurt my sister I will have to hurt you, (yes, I am calling her sis and she is calling me brother). See you soon.

Harry

Ginny,

Hey just a short note to let you know I got your letter. I was so glad that Dumbledore agreed to let me come now. At least we will all have a month together before next term starts. No Ginny, I do not think you are mental in any way and if you would like, I would like to sit down just you and me and talk about a few things (nothing-bad ok and I do not think you are a little girl ok). Please quit being hard on yourself about things my beautiful maiden (**_wink, wink_**) I know you are smiling. I will be there soon and we can talk ok. See you soon.

Love

Harry

Harry tied the parchments to Hedwig's leg and told her;

 "Girl, go straight to Ginny; she has to get the letter for Fred and George and if Ron is with her do not let him take the Parchments off your leg all right. Only Ginny got it girl."

" Thanks girl go on now.'

 As Hedwig flew out the window, Harry Potter was in heaven. In nine days, he would be with his friends and once he got there, he would have to talk to Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore about Neville coming to # 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I just hope that they won't mind him coming for at least the last one or two weeks before term starts."

Just as things were going so well Harry heard his Uncle call out form down stairs;

"BOY DINNER IS ON THE TABLE IF YOU WANT TO EAT GET DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU WILL GO WITH OUT!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon I am on my way" Harry said.

As Harry entered the kitchen, his aunt gave him a look that shocked him. Aunt Petunia nodded her head with a small smile plastered across those big horse teeth she had. He also noticed that Dudley seamed to be much better then he was this morning.

"That explains why she did that." Harry thought, so he just smiled at her and nodded back letting her know he understood her meaning.

After eating his uncle made him, do the dinner dishes and told Harry that he needed to arrange with his FREAKY FRIENDS to come and get him because he had a business trip that he had to make. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley would be leaving on July 30 for America for some kind of drill convention and would be gone until the third week of August.

Harry decided to tell his relatives that it was ok; because he would be leaving on July 29 to be with his friends. Uncle Vernon looked mad that he was already going to leave but he looked relived that Harry would be out of their house soon. Harry went up to his room to get ready for bed. When got to his room he started to pack up every thing he wouldn't need for the rest of the time he was going to be there. With a smile on his face he laid down on his bed thinking about what he would dream of that night.

"Will I dream tonight?" was what he thought as he faded in to a restless sleep.

**Thanks for the reviews. I am up to 23 on the review board. Thanks so much to all of you that have read my story and reviewed.**


	6. The Dream and 12 Grimmauld Place

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 6**

**The Dream and ****#12 Grimmauld Place**

****

**THE DREAM**

Harry was standing in a field of clover with the sun rising behind him. All around him stood his family. To the right of him there was his mother, father, and what seamed to be his grandparents (On his father's side) aunts, uncles, and cousins. Every male had that unruly black hair, the women of his family had different shades of red hair, and the children were a mix of red and black hair. On his left was who Harry thought must be his mother's family because most of them had his Emerald color eyes. Everyone welcomed him warmly (it was like what he saw in the mirror of Erised). The weirdest part was when a young woman let go of his hand and took four children forward and greeted all of these people.

"How can this be when all my family is gone?" Harry thought.

Just as fast as these people appeared in front of him they were gone and a new seen came into view. He was at the Burrow and everyone was sitting around a large table out in the garden. Music was playing from somewhere and the happiness that filled the air made Harry smile. Then out of the back door came Mrs. Weasley with the biggest cake Harry had ever seen with nineteen candles on it. As Mrs. Weasley got nearer to the table, everyone started singing;

"**Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday To you**."

 There was a loud bang near Fred and George; they had set off some of their fireworks. The shouting from everyone told him to make a wish. Everyone was enjoying the party and Mrs. Weasley's great food. Many people started dancing. Luna was dancing with Neville, Ron and Hermione were partners, George and Fred, were dancing with Angelina and Katie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing together. Harry just sat there enjoying the view; everyone had looks of joy on their faces. Then there was Ginny sitting at the other end of the table watching everyone with a longing in her eyes. The next thing Harry new he was at her side and with a shaky voice he said to her;

"My fair maiden may I have this dance", with a twinkle in her eyes Ginny gave him her hand and said;

"Thank you kind sir I would love to dance with you." she said, and they danced.

They danced together for what seamed like hours. Nothing else existed around them while they danced. Harry felt a warm feeling take over his body (what is going on and what is this feeling). Harry didn't know what made him look down into her eyes but he did and the next thing he knew he was kissing her with all the passion that he could put into the kiss (wake up Potter you can't be kissing Ginny. You will die if the Weasley men see you). Breaking from the kiss all he could do is smile at her as she looked into his eyes. He couldn't help the feeling running through him and lowered his lips to hers again for a second kiss. This kiss was as great as their first. Harry didn't want this feeling to end (Potter wake up boy the Weasley men are going to kill you). Lifting from Ginny's lips and looking at her, he said,

"I don't want to wake up right now please let me be" (Potter you need to wake up).

 "Ginny can I kiss you one more time please" Harry asked her. With a nod from her head, Harry kissed her again with all the passion he could put into that kiss (Potter come on wake up it is time to go).

"Five more minutes please"

**_"Potter wake up, Potter come on now wake up," _**

"**POTTER! WILL YOU WAKE UP? WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL LET SNAPE KISS YOU ON THE MOUTH!**

**_END OF DREAM_**

Harry woke with a start and grabbed for his glasses off his desk. Right beside his bed was Remus Lupin.

"Professor what are you doing here; it isn't the 29th yet and why did you have to say that about Snape" Harry asked.

Harry added, "I won't be able to get that thought out of my head for the rest of my life".

           Well said Remus "By the look on your face you were dreaming of snogging someone that must look very nice; I might add, so I just figured by saying that you would see his face in your dream and wake up. You sure were in that dream real deep, because I have been trying to wake you up for the past twenty minutes Harry," Lupin said.

"At first, I was having fun watching you make out with your pillow but then I knew it was time to put a stop to it because we have to leave here soon. It was just soooo cute to watch you Harry (Harry was blushing so bad now he could pass for a Weasley), Remus said with a big smile on his face.

Harry was turning many shades of red when it hit him to ask the question again.

"You still didn't answer me Professor why are you here when I am not supposed to leave here until the 29th" Harry said.

"Well Harry some things have happened and made it where there won't be enough people to come get you as we did last year" said Lupin.

"Therefore, Professor Dumbledore said I could come and get you tonight. Tonks, Moody, and four other wizards are out in the back garden waiting for us so get up and dress. What else has to go into your trunk Harry?" said Lupin.

"Nothing really sir, I went ahead and packed it yesterday. I decided to live out of my trunk that way I wouldn't have to pack anything when you all came to get me," said Harry.

 Grabbing some clothes out of his trunk and running to the bathroom Harry got dressed and back to his room in two minutes, threw his night clothes into his trunk and was ready to go. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to meet him at #12 Grimmauld Place. Lupin grabbed Harry's trunk and started down the stairs with Harry right behind him with Hedwig's cage.

As they came into the kitchen, Harry stopped all of a sudden. Lupin ran into the back of Harry and dropped the trunk on his foot.

"What did you stop for Harry?" Lupin asked,

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked,

"We are flying there; how do you think we were going to get there?" He asked,

"I didn't get my broom back at the end of term because of my life long ban," Harry said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Dumbledore thought of that and gave me your broom. Tonks has it out side in the garden," said Lupin.

Harry said,"Oh, ok then let me get my cloak out of my trunk because I am not going to freeze this time."

After getting his clock out and putting it on, they headed out to the garden. Once out side Lupin and Tonks hooked Harry's trunk to some straps that would hang from Tonks' broom and were ready to fly. Moody stepped up and put the Disillusionment charm (from book five OOTP) on Harry as they waited for the signal that would show it was time to go. It only took a few seconds before Kingsley said

"There's the signal; mount your brooms".

High in the air were red and blue sparks floating down slowly like fireworks on July 4.

"All right, every one on your brooms; we don't have all night, same drill as last summer," said Moody.

Harry mounted his broom and pushed off the ground. As soon as he did he had that rush of adrenalin go threw every part of his body, he was where he belonged as Hermione said once in his first year it was in his blood to fly. In no time at all they were flying high in the sky heading for his godfathers home. Looking across the land below him, Harry's thoughts were thinking on what he would do once inside Grimmauld Place. He was scared of the memories that would invade his mind. Was he really ready for this? Ready or not in a few hours; he would be there and would have to deal with everything all over again. His friends would be there for him he knew this and yes, he had told them that he would share things with them but now that he was on his way; he was not sure how he was going to react to it all or to them.

"Time will tell" Harry thought to him self as he wondered about the many things going through his mind.

Tonks flew in front of Harry from the left and paused long enough to ask if he was doing all right. Harry just nodded at her and kept his eyes on the others and his mind on Sirius. The next thing Harry knew Lupin was coming in from the right; he smiled a small smile at him, and circled around to his new position. Harry knew that Lupin must know what was going through his mind right now. He had lost his best friend for a second time, but this time he wouldn't be coming back. This thought saddened him more then anything. Lupin had known Sirius for almost twenty-five years compared to Harry's three years. Making a mental note; Harry would talk with Lupin first. Between the two of them they needed each other. He was all Harry had left of his fathers friends and Harry was all Professor Lupin had left from his Hogwarts family. They needed each other right now and Harry decided that he would try to be there for his friend and former professor; knowing that is what his parents and Sirius would want.

"Veer to the left for 500 yards Moody called to everyone. It won't be long now; Grimmauld Places should be about thirty minutes away".

 "Harry how you doing over there, you look like your about to be ill" Moody asked.

"No, I am fine" Harry called back to Moody. "What time is it by the way" Harry called to anyone that would answer.

Looking at her watch Tonks said, "It is half past two in the morning Harry. Molly will let you have a lie in I am sure with the lateness of our arrival".

Harry's hands were starting to get numb (even though he was putting them in one at a time inside his cloak) and really didn't care about a lie in once they got there. He just wanted to get there so he could get off his broom and warm up his hands, (cuddling with Ginny would warm him up just fine he thought the way it did in his dream).

"Wow where did that come from, I can't start thinking like that (stop it right now Potter). Why am I thinking of her like that right now (has to be that darn dream)? I am really getting mental from all this stress and not getting much sleep. Maybe I should not have written her this summer. Maybe that is what has me thinking about her, because her letters made me feel normal. God I feel like I am going crazy. I might just ask Mrs. Weasley if she can make me a dreamless potion so I can get some rest and then have a clear mind to handle all this."

"All right everyone, start your dissent now; we are coming up to our destination" Moody called to everyone.

Harry slowly started going lower and lower wondering if he was going to be sane in the morning after he got some sleep. With that being his last though, he landed with a slight thud and dismounted his broom. Moody took out Dumbledore's putter outer (From not only JK Rowling's book one but also from book 5) that he had used last year and put out all the lights. Once that was done, he handed Harry a piece of parchment and told him to read it and remember it. Harry remembered from last summer what he needed to do so he opened the parchment and read it, and it said;

**"Sirius Black will live forever in our hearts and minds, Dumbledore".**

With one last glance, he folded up the parchment with a smile and handed it back to Moody and with a flick of his wand the parchment burst into flames and was gone.

Harry stepped up to the door and said;

**"Sirius Black will live forever in our hearts and minds, Dumbledore**,"

There was a clicking noise and then Moody opened the front door to #12 Grimmauld Place. When Harry stepped inside; it was amassing how clean it looked compared to last summer. It was even cleaner then it had been at Christmas when the Weasley's and himself were there. The best surprise came when Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the hall grabbing Harry into one of her famous hugs.

"Harry dear, how are you?

Let me look at you" she said in her motherly voice.

"Oh, those muggles have not been feeding you at all have they? I knew you would be skin and bones when you got here. Come into the kitchen and I will get you a little snake then off to bed you will go. You can have a nice lie in and I won't let anyone wake you. I have fixed up a special room for you dear; I hope you don't mind that I fixed up Sirius's old room for you. I thought you would like to be close to some of his things and see if there is anything in there (sniff), you might want to keep" Molly said.

 She glanced at his face and her heart fell to her knees. The sorrow in his eyes broke her heart.

"Oh, Harry I am sorry I have upset you. You don't have to stay in there if you don't want to. You can always bunk with Ron as you have before. I know this is hard on you; just tell me where you are going to sleep and Remus can put your trunk in there," she said with a small smile.

"Mrs. Weasley please, I am not upset with you and I am glad that you picked his room for me. If I have any problems with it, I will change to Ron's room but for right now, I think I would like to have his room unless Professor Lupin wants it".

"Sir if you want Sirius's room you can have it," said Harry.

"No, Harry you sleep there," Lupin said.

"Where will you be sleeping at tonight?" said Harry.

"I am going to stay in Sirius's mum's room with Buckbeak tonight. He cries some times for Sirius so I will keep him company tonight. I will see you in the morning Harry, Don't worry everything will be fine. Finish your snack and head up to bed I will see you in the morning before I leave ok," Lupin said.

"What, you are leaving in the morning, but I just got here and I was hoping you and I could talk for a bit," said Harry.

"Harry I will be gone about three days and when I get back you and I can sit down and talk ok. I have something I have to do for Dumbledore and once I am done with that I will come back here and be with you ok," said Lupin.

Harry just nodded his head yes and finished up his sandwich that Mrs. Weasley had given him, one last gulp of juice and he was ready to climb into a soft and warm bed.

"Mrs. Weasley do you think you could make me a dreamless sleep potion so I can sleep tonight, I have been having a bit of a problem sleeping here lately," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him with a sadden smile on her face, she knew how much Harry loved Sirius and was sure he was suffering from nightmares.

"Harry I can fix you a mild sleeping potion but with out Dumbledore giving the ok I can't give you the dreamless sleep potion. I don't have any for one and Poppy has a small stock of it at Hogwarts. That is why we need his permission ok, but I promise you that as soon as I can; I will speak with him about it for you and see if we can at least have a little for one or two doses. I know he will understand why you need it. Come now Harry lets get you up stairs and into bed and I will see you when you get up. The children don't know that they went to get you tonight, so when you get up and come down they will all be surprised to see you and you won't be bothered until you wake up," said Molly.

They climbed the stairs together to Sirius old room; there was a king size bed; just waiting for him to climb in. Harry grabbed his night clothes and went into the private bathroom and changed for bed. When he came out Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him; she held the cup with the sleeping potion. Mrs. Weasley gave him the mild sleeping potion and tucked him into bed.

"Harry I just want you to know that I consider you one of my own and I love you dear, please remember that I am here for you as a mother figure. I want you to know that I am not in anyway trying to take your mothers place," Molly said to Harry.

"I know Mrs. Weasley," he said as his eyes began to shut.

As Harry's eyes closed he whispered;

"I love you too mum." and his eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

**_Thanks again for reading my story and please review. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far._**

****

**Froggyy1 (Joyce) **


	7. Waking up to friends

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 7**

**Waking up to friends**

****

Mrs. Weasley turned from the sleeping boy with tears in her eyes at what he had just said. As she walked to her room, Molly wondered if it was the sleeping potion, that had made him call her mum, but she knew it was from his heart. Harry has a lot of healing to do, to be able to love someone else. When she got to her room her husband, Arthur was just getting into bed. He looked at her tired face and asked her what was bothering her that she was up so late. Molly went over to her husband, and embraced him and started to cry on his shoulder, as she lay there all that would come out was;

"Oh, Arthur Harry told me he loved me and called me mum" as more tears fell down her face.

Arthur took her face gently in his left hand and tilted it up to face him. With his right hand, he wiped the tears as they fell and whispered to his wife;

"It is all right Molly; you have loved him since you heard what happened to his parents. We have been lucky to have him as a part of our family since he became friends with our youngest son. Harry has been a good influence on Ron as well as Ron helping Harry finds true friends and the love from our family; so please don't cry love. By the way love when did he arrive here; Dumbledore said he couldn't come until July 29.

"Yes, he did but things have changed and Remus had to go get him tonight or he would be stuck with those awful muggles until term started. I couldn't let that happen Arthur, so I asked Dumbledore if they could go ahead and get him tonight. Remus was the first to say he would go and it didn't take long before Tonks and the rest were out the door to get him. The children don't know that he is here. When he gets up in the morning they will see that he is here a little early," Molly said to Arthur.

Lying next to each other, they feel asleep with thoughts and worries of their children and Harry. What else are they going to have to go through before all this is over?

Ron woke early that next morning with a feeling that something had changed during the night. In the shadows on top of one of the wardrobes, there was something in his room that was not normally there. Hedwig was perched there sleeping, her head tucked under her wing. Ron noticed that there were no parchments attached to her leg (unless his mother already got the parchment) with that thought he got out of bed and got dressed. When he got to the kitchen, his mother was cooking breakfast.

"Mum why are you cooking so much food this morning, are there going to be a lot of people from the order here?"

 With a smile on her face, she just went back to her cooking with out even answering him. Setting down at the table and pouring him self some juice he remembered Hedwig being in his room.

"Mum did Hedwig bring a letter from Harry, because she is in my room asleep."

     At that moment, Harry came into the kitchen.

"No Ron I sent her here last night so I could fly with members of the order."

Ron spat out his juice that he had been drinking, jumped up and turned to face his friend standing there with the biggest smile on his face, one that he had not worn in along time. With a bit of shyness they gave each other a brotherly hug and then sat at the table. Mrs. Weasley busied herself with putting food on the table so they could start eating.

"So," Ron said as he stuffed a sausage into his mouth.

"So what" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"What happened that you got here so early, we didn't expect you to get here until July 29?" Ron asked.

"Remus came and got me last night something about stuff he had to do and wouldn't be able to come and get me then," said Harry.

** "**Remus was able to put a charm around Mrs. Black's portrait so she won't cause so much noise when people come in and out. He is still working on finding a way to get her portrait down. I know that he has to have a talk with you about something. He and Dumbledore have talked about it for the past week," said Ron.

"I am sure he will talk to me when he is able Ron. We don't have to worry about it now ok," said Harry. Ron said to Harry in a whisper

"We were not able to hear what was being said with the extendable ears."

"It is ok that you didn't find out anything with the extendable ears,"

"I am sure he will talk with you today since he went to get you last night"

"Remus has to leave tonight so I am not sure he will get to talk to me today. I think it will be when Remus gets back in a few days. I told him I wanted to set and talk with him too when we got here this morning"

"Well I am glad that you were able to come over sooner"

"I am glad to be here too mate, because I got all my summer homework done and had nothing else to do."

"It has been so boring since we got the rest of the cleaning done."

"To keep busy I got all of my homework done, and I did write to everyone that went with us to (looking to make sure Molly was not watching them) the Department of Mysteries and everyone wrote me back. I am glad that all the cleaning was done though. By the way Ron, do you have all of your homework done yet?"

"I only have my potions essay to finish up, and then I will have it done, so no need to worry."

**"**I am glad to hear you have most of it done because if Hermione gets here and you have not got it done she will get on your case for it."

"I know that Harry, but Hermione won't be here until next week so you and I can have some quiet time before she gets here. I know that once she gets here she and I will end up having a row or two before the week is out,"

Under his breath with a smile on his face, Harry said, "it is all that sexual tension between you two.

"What was that Harry?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything Ron. What time does Ginny get up, or is she having a lie in this morning,"

"Why are you asking about Ginny for Harry?"

"Just asking mate, she does stay here to and she is a friend that went with us. What is wrong with me asking about her?"

"I know you were writing her and all, but you don't have to act as if she is a true friend of yours you know"

Harry got a look of shock on his face at what he had just said; she was a true friend no matter what Ron thought so he said to Ron;

"Ron, how could you say that about her when she went with us? She fought along side you. Your sister ended up being hurt trying to save your butt and mine. Did those brains hurt you more then we know? Your sister is a friend of mine just like you and Hermione. Are you mad at me for that or something"?

Ron said: "No, I am not mad at you for saying that she is your friend. It is just weird to hear you say that after all these years".

"Ron, I have known your sister for six years, not well mind you but I have known her. I hope you won't get mad but I have asked her if, her and I can set down and talk so I can get to know the real her. Don't get that look on your face Ron. I am still going to talk to all of you about things that have happened since our fourth year, so please don't go crazy on me".

"OK, ok I will let it be for now. I am not sure what I think about all this, but I will give you space all right"

Harry gave Ron a small smile and said to his friend;

 "Good lets finish breakfast and do the dishes for your mum". The look of shock on Ron's face as he asked was priceless.

"What us do the dishes, why Harry"?

"Never mind Ron, I guess you will never understand that your mum needs a break every now and then"

"I get your point Harry we will do the dishes for mum ok."

As Ron and Harry finished their breakfast, Ginny came in and sat across from her brother. With out even looking up she grabbed a glass and she poured her self a glass of juice. Pulling the plate over with the pancakes and sausage on it Ginny began to pile her plate with food. Harry just sat there and watched her in amazement at how much food she put on her plate. She was not eating as much as Ron but it looked like she could give him a run for his money any day of the week. As Harry watched her, he remembered the dream that Lupin had woken him up from; slowly a smile came across his face that he couldn't control. Just at that moment, Ginny looked up and could do nothing but smile at him. Ron looked from Ginny to Harry and back again.

"Harry, why are you smiling like that? Harry, Hello Harry, can you hear me?"

Ginny looked away about the time Ron hit Harry across the back of his head to get his attention.

"What?" is all Harry could manage to say when Ron hit him.

Ron just rolled his eyes at him and asked;

 "Have you gone mental; you were just sitting there smiling like you just got news that You-Know-Who was found dead in the loo in his bath tub and he wouldn't be bothering you again."

Mrs. Weasley stepped in at that moment, and told the boys if they were going to help her with the dishes they needed to get busy. With that order from her, they both got up and started cleaning the table. Harry started washing and rinsing the dishes and then handed them to Ron to dry.

Once Harry and Ron finished the dishes, Harry excused himself; telling Ron he was going to go talk to Professor Lupin. Harry found him in the study looking at the Black family tree that hung on the wall. They stood for a while in silence for a long time giving each other their space. Remus broke the silence first.

"Harry, Sirius left a will and he left every thing he owned to you, me and a few others. When you are ready to talk about it just let me know and Dumbledore and I will go over every thing with you. There is no rush on your part. He did this so his family that are left that believes in the dark arts and supports Voldemort wouldn't be able to touch it. I know how hard this is for you and if you ever want to talk about it, I am here for you. Just remember don't shut out those of us that love you and care for you. With tears in his eyes, he turned to Harry and drew him into a fatherly hug so he would know that he cared for him.

         Harry just stood there and held onto him so he wouldn't fall to the floor. He was shaking so hard he thought he might just pass out right there. Pulling himself together and wiping his eyes Harry went to speak but nothing would come out of his mouth. Trying once again to speak, his voiced cracked as he spoke.

 "Sir I don't want any money, but I will do what ever you and Professor Dumbledore think I should do. If I must take the money, I want some of it to go to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I won't take no for an answer to that request. You tell me how much I will get and I will talk to them about what they will receive. It is the least I can do for them with all they have done for me, All right."

           Remus could do nothing but smile at what Harry was telling him. Yes, Harry Potter was like his mother and father, caring and compassionate willing to help those he loved.

"Yes, Harry I will carry out your request".

"After you talk to Molly and Arthur let me know and I will transfer the money to their account. We should let the Order keep using this house until Voldemort is defeated then you and I will decided what to do with it and everything in it, is that agreed?" asked Lupin

"OK, I agree with that, the rest of the matters we will discuses before I go back to school. I have a few matters I want to talk to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, also I want to talk to Neville and Luna too, but I have to talk to Mrs. Weasley first, and I am sure she will have to talk to Dumbledore to get his ok for them to come here before term. I want you to be there when I talk to everyone. I only what to relieve this one time for everyone, it was hard to tell Dumbledore and Sirius some of it after the third task. What time do you have to leave tonight?"

"In about an hour, I will owl you to let you know when I will be back so you can talk to all of us ok. I should only be gone a week. I hope I am back for your birthday; because I know that Molly has planned you a little party and I have a present I want to give to you in person."

Harry just had to smile at him;

 "Sir, do you know it will be my first real birthday party ever. The Dursley's never gave me a present let alone a party. I know that the Weasley's are like my family and all, but I hope they know they don't have to do this. Just being here, is all I needed for my birthday."

Remus just smiled at Harry to let him know that it was out of love and for no other reason.

"Ok, Harry I am going to grab a bite to eat before I have to go, come and sit with me and have lunch we have been in here for six hours and I am sure you must be a little hungry. They both went down to the kitchen to see Molly starting lunch for the house.

**_Thanks again for reading….. Please read and review. Flames welcome along with good things….. Thanks_**

****

****

**Froggyy1 (Joyce)**


	8. Talking with the Weasley’s and his frien...

**I want to start by saying I am very sorry I have not up dated in a while. We had an unexpected death in the family and had to go to ****Statesville****N.C.**** for the funeral. My mind has not wanted to work for these past few days. I will try to work hard, keep up with my up dates, and keep chapters coming out as I have in the past. I thank you for your patients, on the next chapters. **

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I love you all for your kind words of encouragement and tactful suggestions. So (fingers crossed here) no flames so far and I hope that I am able to keep my chapters pleasing to all.**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 8**

**Talking with the Weasley's and his friends**

As Molly Weasley prepared lunch for everyone, Harry and Remus Lupin entered the kitchen.

"Molly what ever you are cooking smells just so wonderful Lupin said." Molly turned and smiled at Remus,

 "Why thank you Remus, lunch is just about ready have a seat, we are just waiting on the rest to come down. Arthur came in just after Harry got here this morning so he is here as well."

Just as Molly finished telling them about her husband being home, he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Remus, I thought you would have gone all ready. Harry, it is so good to see you son. Did you have a good flight here this morning? Glad you were able to come early, I am sure Ron is pleased that he has someone to talk to besides Ginny."

Harry shook his hand, and looked over at Remus, shifted his eyes to let him know he was going to talk to them now.

"Sir I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mrs. Weasley."

They both looked at him with a look of worry in their eyes but nodded yes to him. Not being sure how to start this conversation, Harry decided to start with what he learned this morning and go from there.

"Remus told me this morning that everything that Sirius had, being this house, his money and I am sure many other things, have been left to myself, Remus and a few others (he was trying so hard not to cry as he told them everything he had to say). We are going to let the Order keep using this house as head quarters until Voldemort is defeated, that way we all have a safe house. Second with what money my parents left me, I really don't need anymore money. I have agreed to do whatever Remus or Dumbledore thinks is best for me to do with one condition."

 Molly and Arthur looked at him wondering why he was telling them this. With the questioning look on there face, Harry just smiled and continued with his news.

 "Please let me finish and you will understand ok. Remus how much of Sirius's money will I receive." Harry asked

 Remus got a look on his face as if he were calculating the figure in his head.

"Well Harry I would say you will receive around five-hundred thousand Galleons, now that is a ruff figure for now it may be a little more or a little less."

The look on Molly and Arthur's face was of total shock to say the least, and then they looked at Harry wondering why they were being told all of this information. Harry turned back to face the pair and began to smile.

 "Well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I have decided to pass some of the money to you (Molly was up and ready to tell him no about any thing he was thinking). Stop, please don't say anything until I have finished (Molly sat by her husband with a look of determination on her face, she would have her say as soon as she had her chance). I have told Remus that I won't take any of the money unless I can give some of it to you (disbelief was on their faces as Harry said this). I will tell you as I told him I won't take no for an answer."

           "You and your family have been here for me since my first year at Hogwarts yes, Ron has been my friend, and you feel that I shouldn't give you the money. I know you will say that you have done everything out of love for me (Molly had to nod her head yes to this statement). I do know that you have done so out of love, and that you love me, but I feel that it is the right thing to do. I want to help you for all the kindness you have shown me these past years. Before I say what amount I am going to give you, you have to promise to take it no matter what. This way you can get everything new for Ginny and Ron for school. Ginny played for the house team when Umbridge put the ban on me, Fred, and George. She will need a new broom this year so she will be able to play. It will be nice for them to have new robes, Ginny new dress robes and new books. Please don't consider this charity; I am giving this to you out of love. You are the family I never was able to have and I love you all dearly. Please Mrs. Weasley; please don't cry this is a good thing (Arthur looked at Harry holding his crying wife close to his chest, then looked down at her lifting her face to his)."

 "Molly dear please look at me, we need to talk about this Arthur said to his wife."

Looking up at her husband she shook her head yes, and they excused them self from the kitchen. Harry looked at Remus worried that he had messed everything up. Remus gave him a reassuring smile, got up, and set the food on the table.

 "Harry while they are talking lets eat lunch so when they get back we will be done and have this cleaned up."

Just as Harry and Remus started eating, Ron and Ginny came into the kitchen. They both looked at Harry wondering why he looked so up set.

 "What has happened Ginny asked?"

Remus looked at her and said "Nothing Ginny, Harry was just talking to your parents about something important and they are off making a decision on what he talked to them about. He will tell you all about it when he is ready ok."

Both of them nodded to him and sat down to eat. Twenty minutes later Arthur and Molly came back into the kitchen. Harry had all ready cleaned up everything and put the food back on the stove to keep it warm. Harry looked at them both and asked if they were ready to eat.

 "No, not yet Harry Mr. Weasley said. Ron and Ginny, could you excuse us for a bit, so we can talk to Harry and Remus, it won't take long."

Both of their children got up and left the kitchen with questioning looks on their faces.

Molly and Arthur turned to Remus and Harry taking their sets at the table. Molly looked very upset but happy at the same time; Harry was not sure how this was going to go.

 "Harry dear, we want you to know that we love you for you not for the fame. We love Harry not The-Boy-Who-Lived, not because you are friends with our children, just you, and we have never expected you to give us anything, but your love and respect. Arthur and I have talked about this and at first, I was against taking the money. Money isn't important to us, and it never has been. We have brought up our children with the most important thing and that is love, nothing more or nothing less."

Arthur looked at his wife and gave her a look (to say tell him already). She smiled at her husband and continued.

"Harry what I am trying to say is that as long as you don't go over board with the amount; then we will agree to what you want, and the only reason we will agree is because we love you. I am not sure, but do you remember what you said to me before you fell asleep this morning?"

With a smile on his face, he said "yes mum. I am sorry if I stepped over any bounds that I shouldn't have. You have been there for me so many times. When we brought Ginny out of the chamber you showed me love, all during my third year you showed me love, with the end of the Triwizard tournament, you held me like a mother would do her child when I woke up and cried. Then last term, you still showed me love after everything that happened. I am not saying that I would call you mum all the time, but when you tucked me in when I went to bed, I couldn't help my self. "

 Molly was up out of her seat and had Harry in the biggest hug she had ever given him with in seconds. Rocking him back and forth soothing him as she swayed she told him,

"It is all right Harry dear you can call me mum, Molly, or Aunt Molly if you want; it doesn't matter to me, just so you know as long as it isn't to much money Arthur and I will accept what you give us."

"Thank you for accepting what I am going to give you. Remus when you leave is there any way you can go to Diagon Alley and take care of that for me, (as he leaned and whispered into his ear)."

"I want you to put one-hundred and fifty thousand galleons into their account ok."

With a smile on his face, Remus just nodded his head in agreement and stood to leave.

Arthur, Molly, Harry; I will send an owl to let you know when I have deposited the money in your account, and when I will be returning. I hope to see you for your birthday Harry, if not then I will give you your present when I get back."

With one last hug between Harry and Remus, he exited the kitchen and was out the fount door before anyone could follow.

After he left Harry called for Ginny and Ron to come back to the kitchen so he could talk to them. As Ron and Ginny sat at the table, Harry looked over to Molly and Arthur.

"Could you two stay please," he asked.

"Yes Harry dear we will stay and hear what ever else you have to say dear."

Harry looked over at Ron and Ginny and smiled, then asked;

"Do you remember when I wrote you about our new little group we have now."

Both brother and sister shook their heads yes, with a questioning look on their face. Harry just smiled and continued what he was saying.

"I would like to ask first you and Molly if it is alright the last week or two of the summer if Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood can come to stay till the start of term, if not maybe a few days before the start of term or maybe for my birthday. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were with me last term when we went to the department of Mysteries and I feel I owe them some answers. I only want it to take place once. I want you Molly, Arthur, and Remus here also. I know you both have many questions and I want to answer some of them."

Molly sat in shock that Harry was trying to open up to them all. She was not sure why he was being so open, but after seeing him so angry last year, she couldn't help but smile at him. She knew that he was growing up. His parents would be so proud; at how he turned out she thought. Molly looked at Arthur, then back at Harry, and said;

 "I will have to ok it through Dumbledore and if he says it is ok I will contact Neville's grandmother and Luna's parents. Whatever time span Dumbledore approves of then I will let you know. I will contact him later today about this and let you know as soon as I hear from him. Now you three go on and have some fun while we eat lunch and talk." Molly said all this with a smile on her face as the children left the kitchen.

When Harry, Ron, and Ginny got up stairs, they went straight to Harry's room. They talked about Hermione coming in a few days, the party Ron's mom had planned for Harry's birthday, and Neville and Luna being able to come so Harry could talk to them all. All the while Harry smiled a lot looking at his two friends; knowing that this year they would have new things for the start of term, and hoped that they wouldn't get mad at what money he gave their parents. He was also smiling a lot because he couldn't get the dreams of Ginny out of his mind, and when he looked at her, he thought how much she resembled his mother.

 "Yes she has turned into a beautiful young lady"; he thought.

Harry came out of his thoughts by Molly Weasley calling for them to come down stairs. Both Ron and Ginny were staring at him with puzzled looks on their faces. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, as he looked deep into her eyes (he didn't know what he was hoping to see in them) and she smiled back a shy smile at him.

"HEM, HEM" Ron made a sound that would give Umbridge a run for her money and asked;

"Ginny could you go on down Harry and I will be there in a minute ok. Tell mum we are on our way, and will be there in a few minutes."

She just turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother and walked out of the room mad and slammed the door shut. Ron turned to Harry with a questioning look on his face.

 "Harry what was all that about with you and Ginny?"

"Why were you smiling at her like that?"

"I know some people think I am thick and all but are you starting to like my sister?"

"I know you said in your letters that you wanted to get to know her and all but really, you looked goofy just a few minutes ago."

Harry was not sure how he felt about Ginny right at this moment, that was one reason why he wanted to get to know her better, so he answered Ron the best he could with out lying.

"Ron I just smiled at Ginny, it isn't like I was snogging her right in front of you or anything. I was just being friendly, ok, and second I was just letting her know that when she was ready that I was ready to start talking with her so I can get to know her. As far as me liking her yes, she is my friend. I like her, as well as you, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. You Ron are a bit thick when it comes to girls, and I am not any better then you. Just look at the mess with Cho Chang last term. I don't want to be that stupid again. As far as you asking me if I like Ginny in that way; mate that is just wrong; because I don't know her well enough to say yes or no to that. If I ever were to like her in that way then I would tell her first not you. I don't mean that in a bad way Ron so don't get mad. She would be the first to know because it is about her. So quit trying to think there is something going on that isn't. We need to get down stairs before your mum comes after us. I don't want her mad at me ok."

With that said, Harry and Ron went down stairs to see what Mrs. Weasley wanted with them all. Ginny, sat at the table in the kitchen waiting for the boys to get there. As they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley greeted them with a smile and motioned them to set.

"Boy's Dumbledore has agreed to let Luna, and Neville come for Harry's birthday party. They will be able to stay for the weekend and Harry dear, Remus has sent an owl confirming the deposit that you and he discussed. He also said he would be here the night before your birthday. I have already contacted both Neville's grandmother and Luna's parents."

"Mrs. Weasley Luna's mother died a long time ago and just has her father"

"Oh my, I hope I did not make her father upset; with addressing the letter to Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood. We should hear from them both by morning and I will return a reply to Mr. Lovegood with my apologies. Hermione will be here tomorrow at noon so Ginny dear you need to make sure your room is ready for her. I think that about covers everything I needed to tell you, so off you go so I can start getting things ready to start dinner. The Order will be here later and I want you all feed before they get here, off you go now."

After leaving the kitchen, Harry went to the lounge with Ron and Ginny on his heals. Ron was the first to break the silence.

 "Harry what did Remus have to do in Diagon Alley? What deposit did he make for you? Is it something to do with Sirius?"

 Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked at the floor, trying to figure out how and if he was going to tell them about the money. With a heavy heart, he looked at Ron and Ginny's faces.

"Well yes, it does have something to do with Sirius, but the rest is between him, Dumbledore and myself for now. In time, I will tell you but not right now. Please don't be mad at me and try to understand that all this sharing feelings is new to me and I will do my best to tell you everything in due time. Just give me time like, I asked of you in the letters. Ron I know this is asking a lot but do you think I could talk to Ginny for a bit before dinner alone."

 "If it is ok with you Ginny, then after dinner you and I can play chess or some thing."

Ginny nodded yes to Harry and then looked at her brother for his answer. Ron looked a little put out but agreed to let them have some time alone. He climbed the stairs to his room slowly, turning back every few steps and looking at his best friend and his sister. Harry turned to Ginny and put out his hand to her; she was a little startled but took it and walked with him up stairs to his room where they could talk with out any one hearing them.

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was not really in the mood to write but knew you all were waiting for the next chapter. I hope it is as good as the rest. Please be kind and review, good or bad ok. Thanks a bunch.

Froggyy1 (Joyce)


	9. Harry and Ginny’s talk

**Hello everyone, I am sorry for the long delay on my story. I had a lot to deal with the passing of my ex brother-in-law. A lot of old wounds and all that and helping my sister help their sons through this. I have finely been able to get my brain to work again and am trying to continue this story for those of you who read my story. I thank you for your patience, with waiting for new chapters. I hope all my readers check out the first chapter where I have explained what I have fixed in this story. I also played a little, added, and deleted some things. They do not change the story line at all just make it a little better. Enjoy and please remember review and let me know what you think. Lots of love to you all, and on with the story. **

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 9**

**Harry and Ginny's talk**

There was a silence hanging over Harry and Ginny as climbed the stairs. Still hand in hand, they went to Harry's room. Once inside they sat on a love seat that was under the one window in the room. With neither of them knowing how to start their talk, they sat in quiet for a while, not moving, still holding each other's hand. After what seamed like a lifetime Harry looked over to Ginny with a smile on his face

 "Ginny where do you want to start, you can ask me anything you want to know with in reason," Harry said.

Ginny Looked over to Harry and smiled and said;

 "How has your summer been Harry, ours has been boring but ok".

 Harry couldn't help but laugh at her icebreaker question ("I am so glad to see him laugh," Ginny thought).

"Well Ginny, my summer so far has been hard but I got my homework done at least. I hate being back here but I am glad I am here with my friends. How has your summer been so far?"

Ginny acted like she was thinking real hard and then Looked over to Harry with the most radiant smile he had ever seen and said,

"So far it has been boring with just Ron here and like you I really don't like being back here either but at least we are safe and have our family here with us".

Harry smiled at her answer, thought for a little bit, and then asked her;

 "Well Ginny why don't you just start telling me about you. What subjects you like in school, did you enjoy playing Quidditch last year, and are you going to try out this year for a position on the team, favorite color, favorite food, and things like that. Then I can answer the same things for you ok."

Ginny sat there thinking for a few minutes then looked over to Harry and started talking with out any hesitation.

"I really like everything at school except potions. If Professor Snape was civil to other houses besides Slytherin then I might like it more. Yes, I loved playing Quidditch last year and would love to try out for the team this year, but as a chaser not the seeker, that is your job and I am sure Dumbledore has already lifted that life long ban that Umbridge put on you. Let me see favorite food is a hard one. It depends on who cooks it I guess. Mums food is all so good; at school, the house-elves always make everything good, but I would have to say dad gave us some muggle candy once when we were young and I love it. I believe they are called Caramello; I think that is what it was called I'm not sure. It was chocolate with caramel in the middle. It was so divine with out having magic in it like wizard candy (just thinking of it made her smile). My favorite color; well I have two, my first favorite is green and has been since I was one, my second favorite color is baby blue since I was six. It is weird how your eyes are the same color I have liked since I was one with out even knowing who you were yet. All my brothers think they are my favorite but I don't have a favorite. I am closest to Ron since we spent most of our time together as the others left for school. School has been hard since my first year. People in my dorm don't know what happened about the whole Chamber thing but since Tom took me down there they stay clear of me most of the time. Colin and Luna have always been the ones that paid no mind to any of it and have stayed my true friends. Right at this moment I can't think of any thing else to say. Unless you have some questions you would like to ask me straight out". Ginny said to Harry,

"Your turn to tell me anything I might not know about you".

Harry just looked at her for a few minutes to let everything sink in. He shot up off the seat letting go of her hand; which he had not let go of since they entered the room. The warmth that left his body when he let go was so over whelming he felt like he was missing part of himself. Running his hand through his hair (out of habit), he stopped pacing and faced a nervous looking Ginny.

 "Where to start is a little hard because I am not sure what all you know about me other then what you have read as you grew up, or what others have told you. I like you; like everything I take at school with two exceptions Professor Trelawney and Professor Snape's classes. Potions would be easier to do if Snape was decent and Deviation would be ok if she would just quit telling me I was going to die every other hour. If I was to die every time she said; then I would have more lives then twenty cats. My favorite food is one of your mum's meat pies. My favorite colors are black and red. Sometimes I wish I had a brother or sister. Hermione and I have adopted each other. I have been calling her sis in my letters to her and she has been calling me her brother. I was so glad when she asked if she could call me her brother. I have to say that I wish you hadn't been so shy around me all these years, because if you hadn't been then you could have added me to your friend list sooner. I have to say; I hope to all the gods that Dumbledore can lift that lifetime ban off me so I can play Quidditch again. I missed being able to play, at least when I came here I got my Firebolt back. Dumbledore gave it to Remus to return to me so I could get here. That about covers that I guess; like I said I'm not sure what you know." Harry said as he sat back down beside Ginny.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me Gin?"

Ginny thought for a few minutes (Is there any thing she wanted to know about him that she didn't know?) With being a little bit scared she asked;

 "Is what Ron says true that those muggles made you sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of your life?"

"Did you and He really save Hermione in your first year from a troll?"

" What made you come after me in the chamber when Tom took me there?"

"Was it only because I was Ron's sister?"

"Why is it that Voldemort wants you dead?"

"Hold on Gin let me answer some of those questions of yours first before you ask any more ok" Harry said.

"Yes Gin it is true that I live in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years. Yes, Ron and I saved Hermione from a troll in our first year after we locked her in the bathroom with it. I am sure Ron has told you of all our adventures in school. He may have played with how it went but most of what he has told you is true I am sure. With going to the Department of Mysteries with us, you know that things can get a bit out of hand sometimes. Ginny, how can you ask me why I came after you in the Chamber?"

"1. I cared for you as a person Gin and I wouldn't change what I did. I don't know why but something inside of me told me that I had to save you for not only Ron's sake but mine too."

"2. It was the right thing to do even if it had been Malfoy or his goons."

"3. No, it was not just, because you were Ron's sister. I couldn't let anything happen to you. If it had been anyone, else I would have done the same thing. "

"The reason that Voldemort wants me dead is a long story that we will talk about when every one is here. I only want to say it once and then not talk about it again. I am not trying to be mean, but I want to tell everyone together. I am not even sure once everyone is here I will be able talk about it, but I will try very hard. I hope you are you ok with that?"

 He looked over to Ginny to see what look she had on her face. Her face was unreadable but her eyes told him everything he needed to know. It was as if they were the window to her soul. In just that instant, he saw regret, loneliness, hope, understanding, fear, pain, and most of all love.

"Fair enough Harry" Ginny said.

"I understand more then you know about needing time to be able to talk to people about what happens to you. It took me months to be able to talk to my mum that year. It is still hard for me to talk to my dad and let's not go there about talking to my brothers. I still haven't really talked to them about it. Mum and dad told them what they needed to know. Ron knows the most out of all of my brothers since he was with you when you came after me in the chamber. Do you want to ask me some questions now?" She asked.

"I know you said in your letter that your crush was because of what you learned growing up. I guess I understand that but, is the real reason you gave up on your crush, (on me, he thought) was it that I was mean to you, ignored you or teased you; because I feel like that sometimes."

With the shocked look on her face, Harry added very quick, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I guess what I really want to know is, was it because of your crush on me that you turned to the diary in your first year."

For some reason, he couldn't place the emotion he saw on her face in his mind, he reached (he thought he had upset her) to take a hold of Ginny's hand, but when he tried to hold her hand, and she pulled it away and stood up quickly. She started pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to answer this question.

She knew she had to be honest with him but was afraid of how he might react to what she said. He had a bad habit to blame himself for everything and Ginny didn't want him to blame himself for this. With much trepidation, she stopped in front of him and tried to talk. She opened her mouth but nothing seemed to come out. She sat back down next to him and took both his hands in hers.

"Harry, first let me say no matter what I say; don't for any reason blame yourself for anything is that clear. No, don't say anything just listen. It was many different things that made me write in that book. Being the only girl in a family with six brothers who not only pick on you but also try to protect you; all at the same time can be over whelming. Then add in the mix that the youngest male of your family comes home; tells everyone that his best friend is the boy-who-lived and goes on and on about you and all the things you have done at school. I being his closest friend for many years; all of a sudden he has no time for me because of this boy that I have had a crush on since I first heard his story. Yes, one of the reasons was because of how I felt for you not because of anything you had done. I was eleven Harry and felt like you should feel the same way I did. In my mind, that is how it should have been. I was young and stupid; Yes, I was stupid and most of all I was stupid for not listening to what my dad always said about trusting something that has a brain of its own that isn't a person. It was my fault for writing in that diary but it was Tom's fault for what happened after I started writing in it. Harry, how can I say this with out you taking it wrong?"

"No, you never teased me, or you were never mean to me, and yes, I felt that you ignored me, but don't feel bad. I gave up on my crush because I grew up and no other reason. I hope that I have answered your questions and that you don't feel guilty."

Harry sat there taking in everything that Ginny had just said. Yes, what she said made since to him but he also felt guilty for making her feel like he had ignored her. He was going to change that if it was the last thing he did. Ginny was a nice person and deserved to not have people ignore her. For some reason he felt a connection to her. Maybe it was because what happened in the chamber or in the Department Of Mysteries. It could be because of Ron being her brother or him being around her family but he knew for one thing that he was going to try and not leave her out any more. He would talk to Ron and Hermione and make sure that she was included in things they did or would do. Going to visit Hagrid, or going with him to visit Grawp (Oh the thought of that was not a good one but he had made a promise to Hagrid), snowball fights in the winter, or just sitting out by the lake studying he would include her. Harry sat there in his own little world thinking of all the things he could do to include Ginny and forgot for a moment that she was sitting there and holding his hand. Ginny squeezed his hand thinking that she had upset him in some way. When she squeezed his hand he started to think of his dream and him dancing with her and kissing her (all right Potter don't start to think about that) in his dream. He sat there with the biggest smile on his face not even thinking that Ginny could see his face.

 "HEM, HEM" came from Ginny and Harry jumped up so fast and drew his wand. Ginny flinched back afraid he might hex her. Harry turned around the room making sure that Umbridge was not there and let out a sigh of relief. Stopping his gaze on her with a frown on his face; this made Ginny wince.

 "Sorry about that Harry I didn't think before I did that and I know you thought of that big cow Umbridge. I didn't mean to startle you that way. You were just sitting there in a daze and I didn't want to scare you so I just did the first thing that came to mind, clearing my throat," Ginny said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"It is all right Gin; I didn't even know I would react that way from hearing some one clear their throat like that. I am glad we are talking and learning about each other. I know you said not to feel guilty for what you felt but I do, and it isn't because of what you said. I have been feeling guilty for a bit about leaving you out and ignoring you. I have been feeling guilty about many things and probably will keep doing so for a long while. I am trying to get batter at it but it is going to take time. As I told you in my letter, I am new to all this sharing feelings and having people care about me. I want you to know that I have enjoyed talking to you like this and I hope that we can do this again. That is if you don't mind doing this again. I know Ron is probably in his room going crazy wondering what we are talking about and what we are doing. I just hope he can deal with all this. OK, now we can move on to Ron and Hermione. What do you think about how they act and do you have any Ideas on how we can get them to admit to each other that they like each other," Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny started giggling at the thought of them admitting that they like each other.

"Well Harry I am not sure, that is something we will have to think on but I am with you, it is about time that those two admitted that they like each other. In my opinion, it is more like **_LOVE _**then like but time will tell on that matter. I will try to think up some things to try and you think of some; we will write them down on parchment and pass them to each other or have another private talk like this. Then we can agree on one or two to try and then put it into play. We could even get Luna and Neville involved; that way we have extra help. I think they would make a good couple too; we could even get them together if you are up to it."

"We will see about the other couple but I think it would be fun to have their help in this if they want to help," he said to her.

They both looked at each other and started laughing about what they were fixing to do to Ron and Hermione. They were laughing so hard they didn't hear the knock on Harry's door. When they both finely got the laughter under control Harry could fell some one looking at them. When he looked up Ron was standing at the door with a look of disbelief on his face. Neither teen could figure out why he looked that way. Ron looked from Harry to Ginny and then said;

 "Mum said that it's time to come eat dinner so if you are through with your laughing fit and care to join the rest of us at dinner then come on. Oh, and I think you might not want to go down holding hands mum might get the wrong Idea (wiggling his eyebrows at them)."

They both looked down at the same time to see that Ginny was still holding Harry's hands in hers, with a snap of her head she looked at him in his eyes and she let go of his hands. Though neither knew what the other was thinking they both felt a loss when they let go of each other's hands. Harry just gave her a small smile and a quick wink and they followed Ron out of the room. Ginny went ahead of Ron and Harry to stop by her room to get a book to read after dinner; before going down to dinner. Ron pulled Harry to the side after she went into her room and asked him:

 "Why were you and my sister holding hands mate? I know you said you wanted to talk to her and get to know her but how well were you trying (eyes wiggling his eyebrows at his friend) to get to know her?"

He just looked at his best friend with complete disgust.

 "Ron we were just talking and I guess when we thought it was too much to talk about we held each others hands. Nothing more ok. I am getting to know Ginny not trying to snogg her ok. I want you to know that I respect her and wouldn't be like that. Please don't get the wrong Idea and don't tease her. Come on I'm hungry and I want to eat so can we just drop this. After dinner we can play a game of chess ok, you and I time. You, Ginny, and I can do the dishes for your mom tonight too so she can have a rest ok."

 "Ok mate we can do that; so if dad is home they can just relax together; they don't get to do that much."

Stopping by Ginny's door and getting her; they made their way down to dinner. Once in the kitchen they noticed that there were a few members of the order there for dinner.

"Hey Tonks" said Ginny as she sat down.

"How is it going tonight kids?"

"Everything is going ok "all three teens responded.

"Good to hear, good to hear"

With that, out of the way Molly Weasley put dishes of her wonderful cooking on the table and told every one to start eating.

****

**_THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY. I ENJOY MY REVIEWS WEITHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHERE I NEED WORK. ONCE AGAIN, I AM SORRY IT TOO SO LONG TO ADD THE NEW CHAPTER. IT HAS TAKEN ME WEEKS TO WRITE THIS ONE. I HOPE EVERY ONE ENJOYS………….FROGGYY1 (JOYCE)_**


	10. Dinner with the Order and friends

**Thanks to my reviewers**

**Evil Kitty (aka Whiskers): As far as filling my mailbox. Don't worry about it. If it won't let you leave a review, please feel free to e-mail me. I don't have a problem with that. I hope that you recheck out my story. I have gone thought the whole thing and tried to catch all errors the misspellings, paragraph structure, and tense problems. I am glad that you like my fic and hope that you keep reading it. I am glad you sent the e-mail and I hope that in the future that you will keep reviewing. **

**Nymphadora003: I think you for your reviews. I love that you are reading all my chapters and adding reviews after each. Thank you for your support and your concern. It felt good to be writing again. I did not realize that I would miss it so much with this being my first writing project. I think even when JK her self get them together she may have people helping them since Ron is so thick about Hermione. Any suggestion from any one on ideas of way to get them together would be kind. I have a few but not sure, how they would work right. Thanks again for reviewing. This is an answer to the last TWO REVIEWS you sent in. Joyce (Froggyy1) **

** Maria: I am so glad that you like my story. I know that you want Ginny and Harry to get their romance started now but I am trying to make it more real. There are to many stories out there that one-day there talking and the next they are having sex. I don't mean to disappoint you but it will be a bit longer before Harry even admits that he likes her that way. We also have to look Ginny coming to terms that she hasn't gotten over Harry. I hope that you will continue reading the story to the end. I have not decided how many chapters I am going to write or if I am going to take it into Harry's sixth year. Right now, it is only a summer fic. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Thank you for your condolences I really appreciate them. It has been hard because in the past four years I have lost my father, my brother-in-law, two aunts, two uncles, and a very good friend of fifteen years. I had my share so thank you again. Thanks for thinking my story is great. Joyce (Froggyy1)**

**CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW**

**Chapter 10**

**Dinner with the Order and friends **

During dinner, many of the Order came and ate dinner with the Weasley's and Harry. The three teens knew with all of the people coming in that, there was going to be a meeting that night. For once Harry was not sure he really wanted to know what was going on. He also wondered if Remus was going to make it to this meeting. If he did, he would like to talk to him again about some things he had wondered about for a while now. The main subject being he wanted to talk about was his parents. What they were like the good and the bad? Since seeing Professor Snape's memory where his dad was not very nice to him, he was curious about many things. He knew that Snape called his mother a Mudblood in that memory and wondered if she always took it upon herself to defend people all the time. Was his father only mean to Snape or were there others he was mean to all the time. He was sure that he must have been mean to Slytherins with him being a Gryffindor.

Those two houses always were fighting with each other. The only thing he knew for sure about his mother was that she had green eyes like his and that she had a sister, his Aunt Petunia. Her parents were proud that she was a witch and were glad when she got her letter to Hogwarts. He knew that she had at least once defended Snape when his father was messing with him. He also knew that she had given her life to save his almost fifteen years ago, but other then that he knew nothing about his mother or her parents. He knew he couldn't ask his Aunt Petunia about her because she did not like questions asked. Therefore, the most information he could get would be from Remus or maybe some others that she had went to school with. Yes, that was another thing to add to his to do list somewhere in the near future.

With thinking Mrs. Weasley for another great dinner, the three teens asked her if she would like them to do the dishes for her. With a smile on her face she told them no and to go and have some fun before bed, so the three teens left the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Ginny went in to the living room to play some games of chess. Once in the living room Ron thought about the extendable ears that George and Fred had made. He had a pair in his room and knew that Ginny had a pair too. Ron looked over to Harry and asked

"Mate do you want us to get the Extendable ears so we can listen to the Order meeting"?

Harry was setting up the chessboard and just looked up at Ron and said

"No, if you or Ginny want to know what's going on I won't stop you. Right now, I'm not in the mood to know what's going on tonight. I just want to set here and have fun with my friends like a normal teenager, Ok".

 Ron wanting him to feel comfortable about everything, let the subject drop. He went over to the chessboard and set down to get ready to beat him at yet another game. Ron and Harry sat up the pieces and started on a game of chess. Ginny sat on one of the chairs reading a book, which she had brought down with her from her room.

It took less then fifteen minutes for Ron to beat Harry at their first game of chess. Harry kept looking over at Ginny in the chair. She was slowly falling asleep in the chair so Harry nudged Ron under the table and pointed at her. Ron just smiled and told Harry;

"She has been having trouble sleeping since our little adventure. She and I have talked a bit about it. We both have been having nightmares about the whole thing. Sometimes, she comes to my room and sleeps because she is so scared from the nightmares. I let her do it, because I remember when she had problems after her first year and had nightmares. I just hope that she will be able to sleep tonight. She had a nightmare last night about the chamber for some reason. Let me carry her upstairs and we can play another game if you want".

           A sad feeling washed over Harry, he felt it was his fault that they were having nightmares. He would have to write Luna and Neville to see if they were having nightmares like Ginny, and Ron. He knew from Hermione's letter that she had been having nightmares.

"No Ron, I will go up with you and then you and I can go to my room and talk for a bit if you want. My brain isn't working well enough to play another game of chess. If that's ok with you, if not then we can just go to bed".

"Yeah that's ok with me, we just need to put the pieces up or mum will get mad if we leave them out. She has everything clean and in its place as she put it. I don't want her to start yelling at any of us tonight or in the morning".

After putting everything away, Harry took the book from a sleeping Ginny and put it on the shelf. Ron picked Ginny up and almost lost his balance when he started to walk.

"Ron, are you ok? Do you need me to help you?"

Ron had fear in his eyes as he sat his sister back down in the chair.

"I would be dead twice if I had dropped her do you know that. Mum and Ginny would have killed me for that. I guess I'm still a little weak from that brain attack. If you think you can carry her you can try; if not we will have to wake her up and get her to her room".

Harry looked a little bit uncomfortable about holding Ginny that way, but he had a thrilling feeling going through his body at the same time. With a shy look on his face, he moved over to the chair and surveyed the young woman in the chair. The biggest thing that bothered him was that she was in a dress and was afraid that he would show off her bum. He looked over to Ron and said;

"OK, when I pick her up you make sure that her dress is where it is supposed to be so nothing is hanging out when we leave. That way if the Order is through with their meeting no one can see up her dress ok Ron".

"Ok mate, just pick her up and I will make sure that the dress is down where it belongs but hurry up I don't really want to see her bum or her knickers."

Harry bent over her, slid one arm under her legs right at her knees, and then put the other behind her back just below her head.

Slowly he pulled her up into his arms, Ron made sure that her bum was not hanging out from under her dress and he headed for the stairs. Ron was behind him; to make sure if he lost his balance that he would be there to help. Once they got to the landing where Ginny's room was Ron ran around Harry and opened the door to her room. Ron went to her bed and pulled back her covers so Harry could lay her down and cover her up. Once Harry put her into her bed, Ron took off her shoes and pulled then pulled her covers up. He kissed the top of Ginny's head and wished her sweet dreams. As Ron and Harry got to her door, they heard her whisper "good night Ron". He smiled at her in the dark and shut the door to her room. Ron and Harry went up to Harry's room to have quiet time. Once in his room, Harry turned to Ron.

"Mate, how come you never told me in your letters that you were having nightmares or that Ginny was having nightmares. Remember when you asked me why Hermione wasn't writing much. Well that is why you have not gotten many letters. She has been having bad nightmares too. I have felt bad; that because of me she was having nightmares. Now I find out Ginny and you are having them too, and it's my entire fault. If I hadn't let all of you follow me to the Department of Mysteries, then none of you would be going through this. I have enough to worry about with out having that bothering me too. Why couldn't you have just stayed, like I wanted you too? God when is all this bad crap going to end so I can stop people from getting hurt?"

The more Harry talked the louder he got the louder he got the more scared Ron got. He was so afraid that he was going to start acting as he did last summer. He didn't tell him about the nightmares to get him all worked up and pissed off again. He had to think about how to handle this with out getting him more pissed off.

"Harry, if you could please, for me take a minute and just calm down and listen to me. I want you to hear what I am saying to you and let it sink into your brain. Ginny, Hermione, and myself chose to go with you because we knew and loved Sirius. We didn't want you to go alone and get hurt. We knew with us there that we all had a better chance of saving him then if you went alone. Luna and Neville had their own reasons to go with us, it was their choice to go, and you couldn't stop them if you wanted to. One being that they were our friends and that six was better then four or one. Neville, I'm sure he felt he had some real reasons to go, with what happened with his parents and all."

" So you can't blame him for wanting to help and if him and Luna are having nightmares you can't blame yourself for that either. Luna didn't get hurt which I am glad for, Neville had his nose broke and his father's wand broken but is ok now, Ginny broke her ankle which was healed, Hermione had that curse put on her and I know it scared me and you, and I had a curse put on me and I was dumb enough to call those brains to me and I'm getting better. That was all part of the fight and when the real fight starts with Vol, Vol, Voldemort then what are you going to do; blame yourself for every person that is hurt or killed. It won't be your fault you know; people die in wars all the time. Anything and everything that happens because of him that is bad, is his fault and no one else's. You need to stop blaming yourself for all the bad in this world and just start living your life the way your parents would want you too. I know that Sirius, Cedric, or your parents wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself. So please for your sake and those of us that love you stop."

" I know that you and Hermione or even Ginny think I'm thick and don't use my brain much but with what happened in the Department of Mysteries; I have to start using it in better ways. We are all growing up and I am trying to do better to act and think more grown up. Don't laugh at me Harry. It's time for me to grow up a bit, just a bit because soon we will have to fight and I want to be ready."

Harry sat at the end of his bed dumbfounded at what he just heard come out of Ron's mouth. He never though he would hear him talk like that, ever in his life. Sometimes Ron did seem a bit thick but Harry was learning that sometimes Ron did say smart things. Ron was essentially telling him what Ginny and Hermione had told him. He knew they were all right that Voldemort was to blame but it was hard not to blame himself for all the bad that has happened because of Voldemort.

 "I told myself I would try and stop doing this and getting angry and taking it out on my friends," Harry thought.

Just as Harry was going say something to Ron, he heard a little squeak coming from someone standing at the door of his room. Both he and Ron looked at the door and there stood Ginny with her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. Ron ran to her and engulfed her into a hug.

"Are you all right? Did you have another dream Ginny? Tell me what's wrong and I'll try my best to make you feel better," he said to her.

"I...I…I just...heard ...what …you …said ….to ….Harry. He is … right you …know Harry we…did it because we cared…for Sirius and you and it isn't your fault. As I told you in the letter; if what bad has happened in your life is your entire fault then what happened to me in the chamber is my entire fault and you said that wasn't my fault; so take some of your own advice and quit blaming yourself because we don't blame you."

With that said, she let go of Ron and walked right over to Harry, pulled him off the bed and hugged him. Her hug was like her mothers (strong and firm) but different. Her hug made him feel like he was where he was supposed to be, it felt right; so he put his hands around her waist, pulled her to him, and hugged her back with all the love and feelings he could put in to it. He felt like their bodies were glowing and that the glow engulfed both of them in a bubbly glow. He didn't know how long the hug lasted but it felt like hours. He didn't want to let her go at that moment; he wanted to stay like this forever. He knew he had to let her go or Ron would be killing him for touching his sister that way. With a heavy heart, Harry released his grip on her and pulled her back where he could look at her face.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry Gin, I didn't mean to do that to you. I never want to do anything that will make you ever cry again. You are to pretty to cry and I'm sure Dean would want to kick my behind if he knew I made you cry. Friends forever right." he said to her.

"Yes Harry, we'll be friends forever as far as I'm concerned. I will never stop being your friend. I hope that you will always be my friend too."

 Pulling away from Harry, she looked at the two boys and asked;

"Oh, and by the way; how did I get upstairs and into my bed? Who took off my shoes and covered me up?"

"Guilty as charged ma'am, I'm the one who carried you up stairs and put you into your bed."

"Same here sis, I took off your shoes and covered you up. I tried to carry you up but because I'm still a little weak from the brain attach; I almost dropped you so Harry carried you up."

"Well thank you both for being such gentlemen and taking care of me like that. I really appreciate you both for being so kind. You could have just woken me up and I could have walked up the stairs. It wouldn't have been a big deal," said Ginny.

The room had gone from being so serious to laughable. Everyone started laughing at the same time. After they all were over their, giggle fit and all sat down; Harry looked at the two of them and wondered what he had done to deserve to have these two as friends, not to leave out Hermione, Luna or Neville. He knew that someone was looking out for him, to make sure he had such good friends.

"I know that this may sound weird to you, because thinking it sound weird to me, but Ron come over here and let's have a group hug ok. Don't look at me like that Ron, it will be a short one, a brotherly hug ok and we three will be the only ones to know about it; that way you don't have to worry alright."

With a look of apprehension, on his face, Ron walked over to his sister and his best friend and they all had a quick hug.

 "Now that wasn't so bad was it," Ginny said to her brother.

"No, it wasn't that bad Ginny."

Just about that time, Molly came into the room with Remus right behind her.

"Well Molly, I see we found the missing trio. I would say that they are all right and safe. What do you think"? He said.

Molly just gave him a look that made him step back a step and bowed his head as if he were a child that had been reprimanded.

"Children it is time for you to go to bed; Dumbledore brought your school list tonight to the meeting so we can go ahead and get your things in Diagon Alley. We will be going tomorrow because I have to get some things for Harry's Birthday party and pick up Hermione. I also have a surprise for you two when we get there. I think now would be a good time to tell you Ron and Ginny that you will be getting new books, new robes and all of your supplies that you need. Ron you and Ginny will be getting a new broom and pads for Quidditch. Ginny, I am not sure if you will play for the team or not but I am going to get them for you anyway. Now do either of you have any question for me"? Ron and Ginny looked at their mother, then back at each other, and asked at the same time,

"How are you going to be able to afford all of that?" said Ron

"We know dad didn't get a raise at work and the twins would never give that kind of money for us." Said Ginny

"So how are you going to be able to buy all that?" they said together

Molly turned to Remus and gave him a look of **_HELP ME PLEASE_**, and then she took a quick look at Harry who had his face turned away from her. Finely she looked at Remus one more time and motioned for him to come to her. Whispering in his ear,

She asked, "What am I to tell them now?"

"Molly, just tell them that Sirius left it to you. You and Arthur are related to him so use that ok," Remus said. Molly turned to her children and told them;

"Sirius left it to your father and me. Sirius was your father's cousin. He did not want anyone else in the Black family to get their hands on any of it."

This explanation seemed to make both of the teens happy and did not question their mother anymore. Harry was so glad that they didn't ask her anymore questions. For now, they would never know that what she told them was only half of the truth.

"Now to bed with the lot of you and no playing around, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mum" came from Ginny, Ron and Harry

Ginny and Ron said good-night to Harry. With one last hug from Ginny, they left and headed to their own rooms.

**_Thank you for reading my story. Please be kind and review. Good or bad I want to hear what you have to say. Love, Peace, and Chicken grease. _**

**Froggyy1 (Joyce)**


	11. Not a Perfect Night For Sleep

**Nymphadora003: ****Thanks again for reviewing my story. I have went through my story and changed all the will nots, does nots, is nots, etc, etc. I have reread all the chapters to make sure I got all the spelling mistakes and changed things so they would not be so formal. I'm going to try to put in some things that might be about his parents. I know they will not be true to cannon but I want to add some things for Harry and Remus's conversation that will be in this chapter or the next one. I also tried to separate some of the conversations so the paragraphs aren't so bulked up. I was glad to get back to writing too. It has helped me somewhat to get back into the swing a things again. **

** I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have up dated my story. I have been working hard on some things to make this story where it does not sound like others out there. Just about all the good ideas are used with Harry and Ginny in them. After reading an on line interview with JK Rowling I have Harry close to cannon. She says that Harry will stop being so angry to get ready to fight old Voldemort. The on line interview is on if any one wants to read it. Ok I have run on and on; so on with the story. Thanks again for reading. **

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 11**

**Not a Perfect Night for Sleep**

Once everyone had left Harry's room for the night he got all his nightclothes ready and went to take a shower. He was thankful that Molly had told Ginny and Ron that Sirius had left the money to them. Sirius was Arthur's cousin and some how Molly's cousin so that part was not a lie. The money was his and Harry had just passed it onto them. They deserved to have the money and Harry really didn't need all of it. Since his parents had made sure he was taken care of and that he had money to pay for school. He was still worried about what Ron and Ginny might think when they saw the money tomorrow; when they go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Would they be mad if they find out the truth? He hoped not, with Ron being ashamed about being poor he just might not be ok with it. He hoped his friend wouldn't consider it charity when he found out the whole truth behind his family getting the money; maybe Molly would never tell them.

As Harry got out of the shower; he looked back over the time since he had left his aunts house. He was able to spend some time with Remus but he wanted to spend more time with him. He and Ginny were able to sit down, start talking, and get to know each other better.

"Yes, that was going good; as long as Ron doesn't freak out about it." Harry thought

 Hermione would be here tomorrow and he and Ginny would start planning on how to get them to admit that they like each other (other then just friends). Luna and Neville would be here on the 28th and be here for his birthday (mental note ask Mrs. Weasley to put Neville's name on the cake too, by what Dumbledore had said; his birthday was the same day as his; give or take a day). Harry made a mental note to get something nice for Neville for his birthday while they were shopping tomorrow. He figured he could get him something to do with plants; maybe a book, seeds, or an exotic plant. Hedwig was out hunting her dinner; so Harry left his window open just incase she came back during the night. Climbing into bed, he hoped he would have a nice and peaceful nights sleep.

Harry awoke with a start during the night; he heard a noise just out side his door. He grabbed his glasses off his nightstand then grabbed his wand. Slowly he made his way to the door and put his ear to the door and tried to see if he could hear anything in the hall. He was not sure what he heard before; that had woken him up but there wasn't any sound being made out in the hall now. Slowly he opened the door; just a crack to peek outside the door. He had to strain to see in the dark hall but by one of the doors down the hall (Ron's door), there was a shadowy figure sitting on the floor by the door.

"Ok Harry, think. How can you figure out who it is?"

"You know it can't be a deatheater, because there is no way they can get in this house."

"Ok, come on now work brain; just open the door just a bit more so you can get a better look at the person sitting on the floor."

 As he opened the door, it made a soft squeaking sound; Harry froze on the spot not sure, if the person heard it squeak.

"Don't be such a chicken it has to be one of the Weasley's or maybe one of the Order that might have spent the night but if that was the case; why are they sitting on the floor by that door." He thought

**_"OK Potter, they must not have heard the door squeak, because they are still there. Let's go find out who it is". He thought to himself. _**

****

Leaving his room and making his way down the hall; he slowly went towards the figure sitting on the floor. As he got closer, he could see that is was Ron that was sitting there.

"Ron, are you alright mate?"

"Ron, can you hear me?"

Slowly he sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder; slowly so he wouldn't scare him.

"Ron, mate are you all right?"

"Did you have another nightmare or was it Ginny that had the nightmare?"

Ron looked up at Harry, not sure what to say. Harry could tell he had been crying and was not sure how to go about asking him about it.

"How do guys handle things like this?" he thought

 His Uncle Vernon never cried and when Dudley did cry his mother was the one who always took care of it.

"Harry what are you doing out of bed?"

"Why are you here, you should be asleep. Go back to bed mate; everything will be alright."

"Ron the reason I'm here is because I heard a noise and came to make sure everything was ok. What do I see when I open the door, a person sitting in the hall not moving; so I came to see who it was. I find you here with your mind somewhere else. Are you ok Ron, because you don't look like you are? Please don't tell me that it's nothing and that everything is ok, because I can see that it isn't".

"I'm just tired right now and had to think. I just came from putting Ginny back to bed. For some reason she thought Kreacher was in her room and got all scared. Dumbledore took care of him you know; so he wouldn't wonder around the house. He gets his meals and all but Dumbledore didn't want him to find out anything else that might go on in the house until he dies. I just don't know if he was there or not. I will have to let mum know in the morning; so she can make sure it wasn't Kreacher in there. That house-elf freaks her out even in the daytime; so go on back to bed and don't worry too much about it."

"Alright Ron if you're sure that you and Ginny are ok. I hope that whatever Dumbledore did to make him stay in his place works. I sure don't want to see him; because I can't promise what will happen to him if see that bloody elf after all his lies last year. Come on Ron, get up and go get into your bed. You need to get your sleep too. We will take care of this in the morning."

Ron got up and went into his room and Harry started back to his room. For some reason he stopped and turned back around. He felt like someone or something was watching him. He turned back around and started for the stairs. When he got to the landing, Ginny was standing there not moving; her back turned to him. In a voice just above a whisper, he called out to her. She jumped a little and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Harry you just scared the life out of me. Why are you out of bed?"

"I heard a noise and got up to see what it was. I found Ron sitting on the floor outside of his room. He told me that you thought that Kreacher was in your room. I was on my way back to bed but I felt like someone or something was out here. So I came back to check it out and found you standing here. Why are you out of bed?"

"Harry, I know he was in there. I forgot to lock my door and I know mum said that Dumbledore fixed it where he would stay in his little room they made for him in the basement and not bother anyone but I know he was in my room. Ron thinks I'm losing my mind but I'm not. He was in there Harry, I know it and yes, I know I can lock my door but I'm scared to go back to sleep in there. I was standing here waiting for Ron to get into bed and go back to sleep. I knew once he was asleep I could go in there and sleep in the other bed but when he went in he locked the door. I guess I wasn't thinking about him locking his door. I was just trying to get the nerve to go back to my room when you scared me and I know I'm being a bit childish about being scared but I'm just too scared to go back in there."

"Ginny if you want me too; I'll go with you and check your room out. Make sure nothing is in there and then once I do that you can lock the door behind me and be safe again. That way you won't be scared that he could be there or get back in ok?"

"As long as it isn't any trouble; I would really like that. Mum is going to be so mad when Ron tells her about this. OK come on so we can get this done; that way you can go back to bed and get your _beauty sleep_".

Harry followed Ginny down to her room, checked everywhere that Kreacher could hide and found nothing.

 "Ok Gin, it's all clear and safe for you; so you can get back to sleep. Don't worry everything will be ok and in the morning we will let you mum know that Kreacher was in your room tonight. I believe you that he was here and I know Hermione will have my head but I'm going to talk to Remus and see if there is anything, we can do about him. I want him dead for what he did to Sirius. OK Gin, come and lock your door behind me so you can get some rest. I will see you in the morning".

"Thanks for checking everything for me Harry. I will see you in the morning. Oh and by the way, you want to have another talk tomorrow after we get back from Diagon Alley. I have a few Ideas for our little plan with my dear brother and Hermione (Wink, Wink). I hope that you have come up with something too."

"I have an idea or two playing around in my head. Yes, I think we can have a little private meeting tomorrow and talk about that and get to know each other more. I have thought of a couple of questions I would like to ask. Alright I'm going to bed, you get some sleep and I will see your _beautiful face_ at breakfast."

With that said, Harry turned so fast and was out the door before Ginny could say anything to him. She shut the door with her mouth hanging open. She locked her door and got back into bed with a question on her mind of why he would say that.

"Did he say it because she made the joke about him needing his beauty sleep?" Her mind reeled with mixed emotions about him.

Yes, she had given up on the crush she had on him and was trying to move on with the knowledge that he would never see her as anything other then Ron's sister. She was just one of the Weasley's that considered him family.

"Why do I keep doing this?" she thought to her self

"I will be so glad when Hermione gets here tomorrow so I can talk to her about this before Harry and I talk about our ideas concerning Ron and her. God Ginny, just stop this train of thought and go to sleep, if you don't you will be up all night and be really cranky tomorrow; that will not be a good thing at all." She thought

 With all this running through her mind and a heavy heart, Ginny closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Harry lay in his bed wondering why he said that to Ginny. Yes, he though she was beautiful and he had always thought so but these days he wasn't sure in what way he saw her beauty. He knew it wasn't in a brotherly way and it had never been that way either. He had always thought that she was brave; he had thought so ever since Tom had taken over her mind and spirit in her first year and he had found her lying there on the floor of the chamber. Yes, she had always been in his thoughts as a girl unlike her brother Ron; who only saw her as his **_baby sister _**or whatever he thought he saw Hermione as (he knew that Ron did see Hermione as a girl and probably always had). Harry could say that he used to see Ginny in the same way as he did Hermione but lately that was changing. Yes, at first, he saw her as a very shy young girl with a hidden temper full of fire; just like her mother and he liked that about her.

That was one thing that he had noticed about her since last term. She was not afraid to fight for her friends and for what was right. Why had he told her he wanted to see her _beautiful face_ at breakfast? Was he thinking about her as he did Cho Chang or just as a friend would see her. As his eye lids started to feel heavy and started to close his last thought was of his last dream where he had kissed Ginny Weasley (that was a very nice dream he thought with a smile on his face).

**_Dream_**

****

**_Stonewalls were on each side of him as he walked down a long hallway. The smell of mold and decay burnt his nostrils with each breath he took. At the end, he could see stairs that went down lower under the building that he was in, maybe into a dungeon. It was too quiet for his liking. He felt for his wand but it was not there (I always have my wand with me he thought) and this unnerved him. How was he to defend his self if he needed to? Slowly going down the stairs, he heard voices coming from the far end of the room that the stairs led into. One was a woman for sure but he couldn't tell who or what the other two were because they were talking so low. As he reached the end, he could see a pillar there and decided that he would look around from there the best he could. Peeping around the pillar, he could now see that they were indeed ghosts. One woman and the other two were men. He couldn't see their faces because they were turned away from him talking in low whispers. Wanting to know who they were kept him where he was at. If this was Voldemort playing with his head again he wanted to remember every detail of this. _**

**_Harry had to move quickly they were moving his way and did not want to be seen. He pushed his body against the wall in the dark shadow of the pillar and waited, his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear them talking clear as a bell now that they were moving his way. _**

**_"James I know you are worried that there is no one to watch over Harry now that Sirius is with us. Please love I'm sure Remus or even Dumbledore is taking care of our son so no harm will come to him"_**

**_"Lily I told you that Harry not only has Remus, Dumbledore, but also the Weasley's to watch over him and make sure he will be ok; you don't have to worry, It's when he goes back to your sisters that you should be watching over him". Said Sirius_**

**_"Love please listen to him he last saw Harry two months ago and knows what people are good to him, there are people who will take care of him for us. He is almost sixteen years old and by what Sirius has told us he has learned a lot and can take care of himself. Love please don't be sad and cry; I know you love him and have missed his growing up but it was meant to be. Petunia and _****_Vernon_****_ will get theirs in the end for making his life hell. We have to go now, you will be able to come back again and watch over him again soon. I know he loves you love; so take one last look and let's go back."_**

**_"Ok James, I know you are right and so is Sirius. I do think in the summer we should check on him at Petunia's house. I would love for her to see my face just once more so I can scare the life out of her for what they have done to our son". _**

**_"Lil's I'm sure that if any of the Weasley boys have their way they will get what is coming to them in the end. James you would have loved to hang out with Fred and George Weasley. They could have been Marauders. They make joke products and spy gadgets"._**

**_"All right boys (looking at both with raised eyebrows) and right now you are acting like boys. Don't you give me that look James Harold Potter! It is time to leave"._**

**_"MUM, DAD, SIRIUS COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!"_**

****

**_The scene changed so quick; he was now in a large room; by the fire there was a large high back chair. Looking up from the floor, Harry knew who was sitting in that chair; he had encountered him many times (he was looking through Nagini's eyes tonight). _**

**_"Wormtail, Voldemort called for his servant. What news do you have for me on the new plan to get Harry Potter?" _**

**_"Master, …t…t…th…the Deatheater's you sent out …t…t…t…to find the information are …n…n…n…not back yet. I don't know if they have found any useful information yet. As soon as they return…I…I…I…I will bring them to you. If I could have only gone with them I would have more answers for you Master,"_**

**_"Wormtail, you know I will not stand for failure. If you do not have news for me in two days time, you will be punished. Do you understand me Wormtail"? _**

**_"Yes Master, I understand I'm your most faithful servant and I...I...I...I…wi…wi… will not…fa…fa…fai…fail you. If I have not heard any news by tomorrow I will find them and bring them to you," _**

**_"Oh and Wormtail be sure that if they fail me that you punish them or you will be punished worse. Come here Wormtail and bow before your Master _**

**_"Y…Y…Y…Yes Master" _**

**_"Crucio", _**

**_End of dream_**

With the speed of lightning, Harry shot up out of his bed breathing hard; grabbing his forehead from the pain he was feeling and had sweat running down his face. He had a sick filling in the pit of his stomach (did I really see my parents in my dream or was that wishful thinking he thought). Harry needed to talk to Remus about this dream. He also would talk to Mrs. Weasley and see if she talked to Dumbledore about the dreamless potion.

**_"I really need a good nights sleep or I will be walking around like a dead person"_** he thought.

 Harry curled up on his side and closed his eyes again to try to go to sleep. It was only two in the morning and he really needed his rest for the trip they would make to Diagon Alley. As his eyelids became heavy, he thought that if it was indeed really Sirius, his mum, and his dad that could be a good thing (or could it). It would show they were watching over him (or he was going crazy) all this time and he was not alone, but it could also mean that he was losing his mind and would have to go to St. Mungo's and not go back to school and that is not what he wanted to do. With St. Mungo's being Harry's last thought he slowly went back to sleep feeling a new dream starting. Looking at his clock, he knew he would be tired when it was time to get up. He fought to keep his mind clear and finely fell into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came too early for Harry. Today would have been a day that he would have enjoyed to have a lie in for a few more hours. They were going to get Hermione and their school stuff today (I've got to get out of bed, he told himself).

"I'm so glad I took a shower last night that way all I have to do is get dressed; I'm just to tired to do any thing else." He thought

Sitting up and dragging himself over to his dresser to get something to wear; he thought about what all happened last night. In eight days, Neville and Luna would be here for a few days and he would set everyone down and try to tell them some of the things that had happened since his fourth year at Hogwarts. He knew it would be hard but he had to find his Gryffindor courage, and the sooner he did that the better.

"I really need to get a grip on my emotions this year. I'm not sure if I will have to fight Voldemort this year; most likely next year but I will have to have my emotions under control; no matter when I have to fight him. One way to do that is to let my friends know what is going on and what has went on the past few years. I know I won't be able to tell them everything but I'm going to try".

 Looking at the pictures on the wall that Sirius had up of himself, Remus and his parents he bowed his head and ask them to help him have the strength to tell his story to everyone. All of a sudden, he could smell bacon, sausage, maybe fried potatoes, eggs, and ham cooking. His stomach gave out a loud growl showing that he was hungry. Harry put a smile on his face (he loved Molly's cooking) and left his room to head for breakfast. Stopping at Ron's door and knocking to see if he was up so they could go to breakfast together. No one answered so he tried to open the door. When he opened the door and saw that he wasn't in there, he headed on down to the kitchen. Coming down onto the landing where Ginny's room was he stopped. Should he knock or should he just go down. Thinking about telling her he wanted to see her beautiful face last night, he could feel the blush coming in his face and decided it would be better just to go on down.

When he got to the kitchen, Ron and Ginny were at the table already. Sitting down across from them he poured a glass of juice. Ron looked like he didn't get much sleep after he went back to bed and Ginny looked just as bad. He wondered if he looked the same way after the Kreacher business and his dream of Voldemort and his dead family. What was Voldemort trying to find out or was he having his Deatheater's look for him. Would everyone be safe in Diagon Alley today? He would have to tell Mr. Weasley about the part with Voldemort in it. No hiding anything this year no matter how mad he was or how pissed off he was. That was a promise that he had made to himself.

"Mrs. Weasley is Mr. Weasley still here or has he gone to work". He asked her.

"No, he is in the lounge talking to Dumbledore right now. Why did you need to know; is there something wrong Harry dear"?

"I had another vision last night".

As he said this to her; he made his way out the kitchen door. Molly didn't even try to stop him she knew he needed to have someone know just in case someone was in some kind of danger. He would tell her about it when he was ready, that she knew for sure. Harry moved swiftly to the lounge; he stopped outside the door to steady his breathing and steady his nerves. He hadn't seen Dumbledore since he destroyed his gadgets in his office at the end of last term. When he raised his hand to knock on the door, it opened to show the worried faces of Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore.

"Come in Harry", Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Sir, I had another dream or vision again last night. I was seeing everything through Nagini. Voldemort was talking to Wormtail about some Deatheater's that are out trying to find out information. He has two days to find them and get the information to Voldemort or he will punish Wormtail. Voldemort put the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail and I could feel it like it was hitting me. I…I…all….so…..saw….my parent's ghosts and Sir…..Sir….Sirius's ghost. (The tears started flowing as he continued to tell them about his nightly dream). They were talking about…my mum...watching over me and Sirius…was telling them that Remus, and you sir…and…and all the Weasley's were watching over me."

Arthur had put his hand on Harry's shoulder when he stated talking. It was his way of trying to give him comfort and some support. Dumbledore turned to Harry and began to speak in a soft tone.

 "Harry we are not sure what Voldemort may be looking for. I'm glad you told us what you saw concerning Voldemort. We must stand together through these trying times. The war has begun and I know that this is all hard on you and for you at times Harry, but please be assured that I'm always here to help you and listen to you no matter what you think of me; for the way I handled everything before today. Alas I am not sure why you are now seeing Sirius and your parents in your dreams. I have always believed that your parents have always watched over you in some way. This may have been a way for them to show you they are here for you, and a way to show you that Sirius is safe with his old and dear friends; so you would stop worrying. Is there any thing else, you want to tell me Harry."

"Yes sir, last night Ginny got scared because Kreacher was in her room. I think he went in there while she was taking a shower. She went to Ron and he tried to calm her down but she was too frightened to do that. I found Ron sitting outside his room after hearing a noise. We talked and then he went to bed. Then I found Ginny on the stairs so afraid to go back in her room for the night. I checked her room to make sure Kreacher wasn't there anymore; then she went back to bed. I was wondering if there is anything we can do to him. I know this may sound mean but I want him dead for betraying Sirius. If he can't be made dead then do something to seal him in the basement so he won't frighten Ginny anymore. Both Ginny and Ron look like death warmed over sitting in the kitchen right now. Please sir; is there any thing we can do to him?"

"Harry, I will see what I can do about keeping Kreacher under control. I'm sure that Kreacher was in fact in Miss Weasley's room last night. I'm sorry she was so frightened but let them know I will see to it and that it will never happen again. I promise you that all right Harry."

"Yes sir, also I'm not sure if Mrs. Weasley talked to you before about this but after last night I would really like to have at least one good night sleep. Is there any way that Mrs. Weasley can give me a dreamless sleep potion; when and if I need it and if there is anyone else besides Professor Snape, I would like to continue with the Occlumency lessons as soon as I can."

"Yes Harry, Molly spoke to me about the potion and I have agreed to give her enough for four uses. When and if she sees that you need it, all you have to do is ask her but please only when you really need it all right."

"Yes sir, I think that is all but if I have anymore dreams I will go straight to Mr. Weasley unless you are here or we are at school; then I will come straight to you. I know that lives can depend on it after Nagini attacked Mr. Weasley. I'm going to go eat breakfast now. We will be leaving to go to Diagon Alley soon. Thank you Professor Dumbledore and sir I'm so sorry for the mess I made in your office last term."

"Please do not worry your self about it, as I said that night I have way to many items in my office and everything is fixed and back in order. You go on and eat and I may see you and Neville on your birthday."

Harry gave Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley a small smile and left the room. His heart felt lighter after telling them of his dream or vision. Now he had to face his two friends at the breakfast table. Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the kitchen when Harry got back to the table.

"Oh Harry dear; here is your plate I kept your food warm. Ginny and Ron have gone up stairs to get ready. We are going to meet Hermione and her parents in Diagon Alley in an hour. So eat up your breakfast, we are going to have lunch in Diagon Alley, do all the shopping for you, Ron, and Ginny and then let you visit Fred and Georges shop. That should take up most of the day."

In between bites, he nodded his head as Molly told him of the days events. He finished off his last bite of food and took his plate to the sink.

 "Mrs. Weasley did Ron and Ginny tell you about Kreacher. Also, Neville's birthday is the same day as mine by what Dumbledore told me last term and I was wondering if you could add his name to the cake to, I don't want him to fill left out. I want to get him something in Diagon alley for his birthday as long as it is ok with you to make an extra stop or two. Dumbledore told me he has made arrangements for the potion when I need it."

"Yes Harry dear, Ginny told me about Kreacher and I am sure Dumbledore will take care of him and of course Harry, we can add Neville's name to the cake. I didn't know it was his birthday too but I agree we should include him in the celebration. It won't be a problem to make a few stops to make sure he has presents to open too. Are you all ready to go we need to get the others and leave soon?"

"Yes ma'am I'm ready to go if you want I can get Ginny and Ron so we can leave. I want to make sure we have enough time to get everything done so when we get back the four of us can have some time together before dinner."

With that said, Harry headed up the stairs to get Ginny and Ron. Knocking on Ginny's door first, Ginny opened her door to find that Ron was in Ginny's room so Harry didn't have to go up to his room.

"Are you two ready to go, your mum is waiting down stairs for us so we can leave."

Both Ginny and Ron said at the same time "Yes"

 "Yes, we are ready to go; we were just waiting on you."

"We didn't know if you were through talking to dad and Dumbledore yet; so we were just sitting here talking." Ron said

The three young teens made their way down the stairs to a waiting Mrs. Weasley. Next, stop Diagon Alley.

**Thanks again for readying my little story. I'm sorry it has been so long since I have up dated. The story it's self is 5,472 words. I took extra time to make sure there were no spelling errors. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. **


	12. Diagon Alley and Meeting the Grangers

**Hello every one and how are we all doing. Here is chapter 12 of Can love find me know. I know it took a long time for me to get chapter 11 out and it may seam that it took no time at all for 12. Nevertheless, I have been working on both. I have checked 11 out until I believe it is error free. In addition, just got through doing the same to 12. I hope you enjoyed 11 and will enjoy12. So I will shut up now so you can read the chapter. Thanks again for reading my story. My longest chapter to date 7,992 words**

**FROGGYY1**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 12**

**Diagon Alley and Meeting the Grangers**

Mrs. Weasley and the three teens arrived at the Leaky Cauldron; with ten minutes to spear before they were to meet up with Hermione and her parents. They said their hello's to Tom the Innkeeper and a few of the people that were already there. Leaving the Inn; out through the back door and up to the wall that hid Diagon Alley from plain view. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand, tapped the bricks, and stood back as the wall opened up to an archway for them to walk through. Harry would never get over the excitement he felt each time he came here to do his school shopping. Today was going to be a good day as long as Harry was able to get everything he needed and get everything he wanted to get. As long as they didn't run into anybody from school and number one on that list was one Draco Malfoy (just one time I would love to come here and not see his ugly face, Harry thought). They were to meet up with Hermione and her parents on the front steps of the wizards bank Gringotts. That is where they were headed when Ginny heard her name being called. Turning around she saw Dean Thomas running towards the bank. Ginny smiled at him as he got closer to her.

"What are you doing here Dean; I thought you on vacation and wouldn't be back until August".

"We weren't going to be back until then but my dad tried to act like he was a teenager and messed himself up. He and my mum are at St Mungo's getting him fixed up. I just came here to get some food. The food there is nasty; I was on my way to the Leaky Cauldron when I saw you. Why are you here today?"

"Oh we are here just doing some shopping and here to see Fred and George. Hermione is going back home with us so her parents are bring her here. They should be here any minute. How has your summer been so far other then your dad getting hurt?"

"Oh it has been ok I guess. I mean I had fun and all before dad got hurt. Well I have to get me some food and head back over to the hospital. I will owl you when we get home. I'll see you all on the train on the first. Bye Ginny".

"Bye Dean, see you later".

Harry had watched Dean and Ginny talking and for some reason felt a pang of jealousy that she liked Dean now and not him (wow where did that come from he thought) any more. He wondered if he was starting to like her that way. Something inside him told him yes he was and that he had these feelings for a long time. Looking around so he would not be staring at Ginny he noticed a girl coming there way with bushy hair. He didn't have to wonder long if it was in fact Hermione. When she caught his eye, she broke out in a run and plowed into him. Hugging him like it had been ten years since she had seen him.

"Harry it's so good to see you. How have you been? I have missed you all so much. I can't wait to tell you about our vacation to Egypt. It was so fascinating."

Hermione turned to Ginny and grabbed her, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"How have you been Ginny? I have so much to tell you. Oh my, you look wonderful and so grown up. So have the boys been driving you crazy? Have you heard from Dean this summer yet? We'll talk later ok."

Hermione then turned to Ron and gave him a weak smile, but walked over to him and gave him a hug, not like she had given Harry and Ginny. They both watched the reaction between the two friends. You could tell there were feelings from both of them and that they were scared to admit to it. Ginny looked at Harry and he looked back at her. They both got evil grins on their faces and nodded at each other.

"This was going to be fun." they both thought. Hermione let Ron go and started asking him questions (talking very fast).

"Ron, how are you? I hope that you've had a good summer so far. You and I need to talk really quick after we get our money. In a whisper she leaned into Ron's ear,

"We need to talk about what we are going to get Harry for his birthday, if that is ok with you?"

She had been so close to his ear he thought he was going to faint. Blushing as the Weasley's always do; he paid her back by placing his hand lightly on her shoulder, leaning into her ear and whispered.

"Ok as soon as we come out of the bank we will talk. How has your summer been? I have missed hearing from you and missed seeing you."

Now Hermione was turning red from the closeness of Ron whispering in her ear. "God that boy drives me crazy" she thought.

With a smile on her face, Molly cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, and the four teens entered the bank and made their way to empty counters to conduct their business. Hermione and her parents had to change their muggle money to galleons so she could buy what she needed for school. Harry and the Weasley's had to take a cart down to their vaults. First stop was Harry's vault his parents set up, and took out twice his normal amount. Then they were taken to his Weasley Wizard Wheeze vault where he took out one hundred galleons. He wanted to make sure he had enough to buy all his supplies and Neville's birthday presents. Next stop was the Weasley's vault. Harry sat in the cart and waited for Mrs. Weasley to get what she needed. He knew when the door was opened that she was going to get a shock at the amount that was in there. So he waited for the bomb to go off. It didn't take but a few seconds and he heard a low whistle coming from Ron, turning his head a little bit so he could see them out the corner of his eye. Ginny was standing there with her mouth wide open and her mother was staring blankly at the vault. Molly Weasley turned her head to look at Harry and tears were flowing down her face. He gave her a weak smile and turned back around.

"Oh god I am going to hear it when we get back to the house," he thought.

Molly walked into the vault and gathered her money that she would need to buy her children's school supplies and things for the birthday party. Everyone got back into the cart and they were on their way back to meet the Grangers. Molly would pass a glance at Harry every now and again. Harry hoped that she was not to mad at him for the amount of money that he had given to her and her family. As they got out of the cart Molly told Ron and Ginny to go ahead and grabbed Harry by the hand to stop him from going anywhere.

"Harry, Harry dear; please look at me. I know what you are thinking and I have to say I am shocked but no, I am not mad. You did give us too much money and I wish to give some of it back to you. We cannot take that much and I thought I made that clear to you when we agreed to take some of the money. You need to make sure that you have enough money to take care of yourself. You will need money for a place to live, food, clothes, furniture, or any thing else when you leave your relatives home. Arthur and I cannot take all that money Harry."

Harry had to think quickly of a way to put this so she would not try to give the money back; because he would not take it back no matter what she said.

"Ok Potter think, what can you say to her?"

"Aunt Molly, please don't do this. I told you and Uncle Arthur that I wanted you to have this money. I know you don't think I will have enough money to live off of but I will. You see Sirius left over one million galleons to Remus and I. We each get half, so that leaves me with over five-hundred thousand galleons from him. My parents left me about the same if not more. I will get other money when I turn legal wizarding age. So please Aunt Molly; let me do this for you. I feel that you are all the family I have and I want to share what I have. Please don't make me take it back since I don't need it. I love you and want you to keep it please." Harry gave her his best puppy dog eyes and the sweetest smile; that he hoped would do the trick.

All she could do was grab him into a hug with tears still flowing from her eyes and with a weak voice said;

"Yes, we will keep the money but I still think it is too much."

With that taken care of, they headed to her children and the Grangers. Harry knew that it was a miracle he had won that argument with her. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the Grangers were waiting outside for Harry and Mrs. Weasley. Harry wanted to get his books last since they were the heaviest of everything they had to get. Ron and Hermione were standing together whispering to each other. Harry wondered what they were up to. Ginny was standing off by herself looking around the Alley, and would glance over at Ron and Hermione every few minutes. Mrs. Weasley was talking to the Grangers deciding where they would go to first. Harry walked over to Ginny and called the other two over.

"Ok I have asked your mum to add Neville's name to the cake. By what Dumbledore told me at the end of last term his birthday is either the same day as mine or a few days before, but we are going with the same day as mine. So Ginny and Hermione what do you think would be a good present for him. I was thinking maybe a book on plants, seeds, exotic plants, or maybe even a new pet like an owl or something. What do you all think? I want him to feel included in the party too, so he knows that it's not just for me; that it's for him too."

 Right at that moment Mrs. Weasley called the teens over.

"Ok where did you want to start your shopping your books, quills and parchment. Do you want to get food for your pets, get your robes, Fred and Georges, your presents for Neville, or Quidditch supplies? You four get to choose where we go to first."

They all looked at each other not knowing; they were each thinking the same thing.

"What is going on; they never get asked what they want to do or where they want to go, but this should be fun." they all thought.

They all decided that they would get their robes first; that way that awful experience would be over with and Harry would have his measurements for Fred and George for the coats he wanted to get for him and Ron. The second stop they made after Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions was Weasley Wizard Wheeze. Harry went straight to Fred or was it George, he wasn't for sure which one it was and it really didn't matter as long as he got the information to one of them. It ended up being Fred that he talked with about the coats. Fred told him that the coats would cost 104 galleons each. Harry pulled out his moneybag and handed Fred 208 galleons. He also let Fred know that he might want one more for Neville for Christmas, but he would have to find out what size he would need for him and let them know. Fred and George wanted to show Harry every new product they had come up with since they left school but Mrs. Weasley put a stop to it real quick.

"We have to many other places we have to get to before it gets to late Fred and George; you two can come to dinner tonight if you want and talk to Harry then. Come along children we still have a lot to do." With that; she ushered them out the door.

"Now what are we getting next children"?"

They all decided to get their quills and parchment next, their potions supplies, and the next stop was the owl emporium. Harry bought owl treats for Hedwig and Pig. He found an owl that had been marked down and went to ask the clerk why it had been marked down. He was told it had been in the store too long (it had been there two years) and no one seemed to want it. So Harry decided that he would buy this owl, a cage, and some owl treats for Neville. Mrs. Weasley had been taking all their purchase and shrinking them down where they could carry them easily but the owl wouldn't be shrunk. Harry would carry the cage until they got home. All they had left to get were their books, Ron and Ginny a new broom from the Quidditch store and a stop at the store that carried Herbology supplies. Harry still wanted to get a book on plants for Neville and maybe a plant or two. Mrs. Weasley and the Grangers decided it was time for lunch, so they headed to the Leaky Caldron.

With lunch out of the way, they finished their shopping and said their good bye's to Hermione's parents. With well wishes for a good term, they headed home. Ron couldn't stop talking about his and Ginny's new broom. Even though she had plenty of money to spend, she bought them both Nimbus 2000's; since they were marked down. That way she could get them both new arm pads and other things they would need for Quidditch season. Hermione had bought herself a few extra books that she felt they could use for the D.A. meetings. Harry bought Neville two plants and some seeds; so he could grow some exotic plants. Once they got back to number 12 Grimmauld Place, they went straight up stairs to put all their stuff away. Ginny was the first to Harry's room.

"So how much time do you think it will take them to put their stuff away," Harry asked her.

"I'm not sure but Hermione has to not only put away what she bought but she has to unpack too"."

"Ok, what about Ron. He doesn't have to unpack but I bet he is in there playing with his new broom. What do you think?"

"Oh, I am sure he is in there polishing it up; even though it is new. I say he will take at least thirty minutes before he goes looking for anyone. Sound about right to you?"

"Yep, that about sounds right to me, so what do you want to do while we wait on them?" He said to her.

"Well, we could talk some more if you want or we could talk about our ideas on how to get them to admit they like each other." She said to him.

"Ok, that sounds good to me, I have thought of a few questions I would like to ask you; if that's ok with you."

"Sure, as long as they're not out of line; you can ask me anything Harry and you know that, so ask away."

"Well, I was wondering what your full name is; since you know mine and it's only fair I know yours. I am going to ask Ron the same thing if he doesn't tell the truth then you can spill the beans on him ok. I don't know why he hasn't told me; since I'm his best mate".

"Ok I hate my real name but like you said it's only fair for you to know since I know your full name. My full name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, my birthday is May 31, 1981 (not sure, if that is her real birthday but for this story it is, Hermione has said that Ginny is only a few months younger then they are) and Ron won't tell you his middle name; I'm sure because he hates it but I will let you ask him first. Is there anything else you want to ask about me Harry or do you need to think of some more questions?"

"No, I think that about covers it for now. I really think the first thing we need to do is get those two to admit that they do like each other, once we do that then we can have a few private conversations and leave them alone together, maybe even get a pair of extendable ears and spy on them. What do you think? Maybe lock them in a room and not let them out until they admit they like each other, just come out and tell them we know they like each other and tell them to just admit it, or wait till we get to school and magically lock them in a broom closet until they snogg themselves silly."

"Well, they all sound good, we will just have to try them all until one of them work I guess. We can think on it some more and see if Neville and Luna want to help us."

"Luna helping is out I think. The letter I got from her makes that impossible. She asked me about Ron and it really sounded like she likes him. Maybe we can use that to make Hermione jealous like she uses Victor Krum to make Ron jealous. Neville might help out but using Luna that is a bad idea."

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, are you three up here?"

"Yeah Harry and I are up here. Ron is still in his room playing with his broom we think." Said Ginny

"Come on up Hermione we are just talking. You get every thing unpacked?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing. With not being sure, what they were laughing at, she just sat down and waited for them to finish. Harry and Ginny did their best to control their laughter. Hermione looked at them as if they had lost their mind. If she only knew what they were talking about before she came in she would want to kill them both. Ron walked in at the end of their laughter. Ron was the first to break the silence,

"Harry did you know that Sirius had left my parents that much money?"

"Yes and no Ron. I knew he had left a lot of money to a few people. How much he left is still unknown but I'm sure that what he has given to your parents was out of pure love for them. Why does it bother you that they were given that much money?"

"I'm still in shock at the amount of gold that is in mum and dad's vault and I'm sure Ginny is too. In a way I'm glad that they got the money cause mum was able to get all new stuff for us. Malfoy won't be able to mess with us about being poor this year. Ginny deserved to have new dress robes and school robes that are for a girl. I know she was ok with our old ones but it's nice to have new things. I think, I will be ok with it once it all sinks in the rest of the way."

"Ok enough about all that; what are we going to do until dinner is ready. Your mum wants us to stay up here until she calls us for dinner. I know that you boys (Hermione gave them a knowing look) will want to talk about Quidditch or talk about the new brooms. Ginny what do you want to do? Us stay and talk to the boys or go back to our room and catch up on things like, school, boys, vacations, Dean, life as it is today, house-elves, classes for this term, boys, your owls, Dean, or any thing you want to talk about and boys" said Hermione.

Ginny immediately grabbed Hermione's arm and waved over her shoulder to her brother and Harry and left the room. If she had not been in such a hurry; she would have seen the painful look on Harry's face; especially when Hermione had mentioned Dean. Why did it bother him so much when Dean came up to them in Diagon Alley and when Hermione wanted to take his Ginny away from him (why was he thinking like that? His Ginny, when did she become his Ginny) and go talk about Dean?_ Dean, Dean, Dean, _for some reason Harry wished they were going off to talk about him in that way with Ginny (All right now Potter you have got to get a hold of yourself). He wanted to get her alone again for a private talk, so they could get to know each other and see if maybe Ginny would think of him as boyfriend material (there you go again thinking like a hormone crazed boy, get a hold of your self).

He wasn't sure, where all this was coming from or why he was having these feelings but it felt right; like he had always felt this way. Would she see him that way again, want him like he wanted her at this very moment, and want him as much as he wanted her in his life. He found the more time he spent with her the more he wanted her around him. Not in a sexual way; god he wasn't even sure how to describe what he was feeling. All Harry knew was that even if someone else was there, like when it was Ron, him, and her for the past few days he felt complete. He knew he had fallen for her in some way. Was it a crush or was it the real thing. He wanted the chance to find out, but he would not interfere with her and Dean. Oh, how he wanted to but he couldn't do that; he didn't have it in him to hurt her that way. Harry never wanted to hurt her; he wanted to keep her safe.

(Ron's Thoughts)

Ron stood there and watched his friend go from laughing with his sister to having a dark look in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he interrupt his thoughts and ask if he was ok or leave him alone until he came back to the living. He watched as Ginny listened to Hermione spurt off her list of things the girls could do in the privacy of their own room. Ron could feel a pang in his gut every time that she said that she and Ginny could talk about boys. He wondered what _boys _Hermione wanted to talk about, well that was a given. Probably Victor Krum, _Vicky this, Vicky that, Vicky, Vicky or Vicky _how ever you look at it he thought all she could think about was that Bulgarian Quidditch player that had taken her to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. God he hated him for taking his Mione away from him, but he was determined to win her over and have her as his girlfriend one of these days.

 As he stood there he wondered why he care so much about her and whatever boy she talked about anyway (because you like her the voice in his head said)? Was he jealous of the fact that she was only his friend (yes you are the voice answered)? Did he want more then to be just friends (yes you do and you know it the voice answered again)?

These questions and a few more had been playing on his mind since last year (that he would admit to). He wasn't sure what went on in her know-it-all-head but when she had kissed his cheek before that Quidditch match he thought he was drowning in her beauty that day. Why does life have to get so complicated as you get older? He thought He knew that he had these feelings for a long time. Could he tell her and not have her laugh in his face? Could he talk to Harry about his feelings for their friend? Would he be ok with this or would he get pissed off at him for liking her that way. People think that I, Ronald Bilius Weasley can be as thick as they come but he did know a thing or two. Standing here right now and watching his friend he could see that maybe and it was a very small maybe but Harry Potter was getting a crush on his sister (him and I really need to have a man-to-man talk).

Would Harry admit it or was he afraid that her brothers would kick his butt. Ron for one liked the idea but it also scared him. With Vol…Vol…Voldemort always after him (I really need to do like the others and just say his name, what could it hurt? Well his mum could knock him silly for it) and would that put his sister in danger. He rather see his sister with Harry then Dean, though he was not sure why but he just felt that way. Now how to get Harry to wake up from his daydream with out getting him pissed off. It would be dinnertime soon; they have been back from Diagon Alley for a few hours now. Ron really wanted to talk to his best mate about the girl that was always on his mind and Harry was going to tell him why she had only written him one letter. Yes, he had told him she had been having a hard time of it and that she was having dreams like himself and Ginny, probably no doubt Harry was; no he has been having nightmares since at least their fourth year if not before.

What was the vision or dream he had last night? Is that what had woken him up last night? Was someone hurt like his dad had been last year? He would have to give him the time he asked for and let him tell them on his own.

(End of Ron's Thoughts)

His stomach gave off a rumble so loud Harry jumped at the sound it made. Ron gave him a weak smile and said:

"Sorry mate I'm hungry. It's like it has a mind of its own, knows when it's time to eat."

"After dinner you want to just come back up here and maybe play some chess and have a man-to-man talk Harry. I have some things on my mind and I would like it if you and I can talk privately? Don't get that look, it's nothing bad. I promise I'm not going to ask you about anything. Let's just say I want to talk to you about girls and leave it at that until after dinner ok."

Harry had a massive smile on his face. Yes, this could be in his and Ginny's favor. Maybe he wanted to talk about liking Hermione. That would help them move closer to getting them together. (Very evil grin here) Yes, this would work out great he thought.

"Sure Ron, we can do that. How long you want to talk tonight. Ginny and I had planed to talk some more so we can get to know each other better but if you and I are going to talk tonight; maybe just talk until we fall asleep. I need to know so Ginny and I can set a better time tomorrow for us to talk."

"Yeah, that is what we need to do; I have a lot on my mind. I'm not sure how easy it will be to talk so we need a lot of time so I can get it all out you know. I know it's going to be a bit strange talking about this with someone and I'm glad it's you cause my brothers would rib me about it. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, how about after dinner you give Ginny and me about thirty minutes and then you can come back here so we can talk, by being here the girls won't be able to hear anything. So does that sound ok to you; if so then let's head down and get the girls and head for dinner, or at least wait there until your mum calls us for dinner."

"Sounds good to me mate, hell this bed of yours could hold all four of us no problem; so we will have plenty of room. Ready when you are mate."

The two boys headed down to Ginny and Hermione's room to see if they were through with their girl talk and wait to be called to dinner. Both of them had smiles on their faces thinking of the girls, what they would be talking about tonight and how their best mate would take the news of their feelings for the two girls that were just down stairs. Ron was sure he liked Hermione a lot and he was sure Harry was starting to like his sister. How much he liked her he didn't know but was hell bent to find out and try and make it happen and get Dean out of the picture. They were standing at the door to Ginny's bedroom. Ron knocked on the door; and they heard a loud squeal, then giggles. Ron knocked again this time a little harder, the giggling stopped, and Ginny opened the door just a crack and stuck her head out.

"What do you want Ron" Ginny asked her brother.

"We just came down to see if you and Hermione wanted to hang out with us until dinner and Harry wanted to talk to you for a minute before we go eat."

"OK, sure come on in Ron. Hermione I will be right back, give me just a tick. I have to talk to Harry for a moment."

Shutting the door behind her Ginny grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him back up the landing. She turned on him with a look that reminded him of her mum.

This was a look that said point blank _"Don't mess with me and what the hell do you want" _

"Hold on a minute Gin: I just wanted to give you some news on the Ron and Hermione plan. Please don't be pissed off. Ron asked if he and I could have a man-to-man talk tonight. He wants to talk about girls Wink, Wink so that is good right."

 She kept giving him that look; god that look she gave him scared him.

"It works with the plan right? Gin please quit giving me that look like I killed your pet cat."

GOD I ALWAYS SCREW THINGS UP; NOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG. IT'S BECAUSE I STOPPED YOUR TALK ABOUT DEAN, OR BOYS, OR DEAN, OR BOYS. GOD SOME TIMES I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANY MORE. I'M SORRY FOR WHAT EVER I DID WRONG GIN (he said all this while sliding down the wall into a sitting position, head in his hands); I KNOW WE WERE GOING TO TALK TONIGHT AND WE STILL ARE, BUT ONLY FOR THIRY MINUTES. TOMORROW WE CAN TAKE FOUR HOURS AND TALK IF YOU WANT. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME ANYMORE, I CAN'T STAND IT.

Harry looked up at her after he finished his ranting (very loud ranting). The look on her face had softened. She came up next to him and slide down the wall beside him and took his hand in hers. With a smile on her face she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said to him;

"Harry I was not pissed at you, a little disappointed cause you interrupted Hermione talking about this boy she likes. She didn't say Ron's name yet but it was coming. I guess we can take thirty minutes after dinner and have a chat. Then you can work on Ron tonight and I can work on Hermione. Yes, I agree this is a good thing to happen towards our plan. Let's get back down there before they come looking for us and spoil our secret plan, (she said as she wiggled her eye brows at him in a very suggestive way) and can we have more then four hours tomorrow if we need it, say no time limit."

"No limit Gin; we can take all the time you want."

They all sat in the room waiting on dinner. Ron's stomach kept growling so Hermione gave him a chocolate frog to try to calm it down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Earlier in Ginny's room Hermione and Ginny's talk_

__

Hermione and Ginny left Harry's room in a fit of giggles. This was not normal for Miss. Hermione Jane Granger. "This side of her was a bit weird but fun" Ginny thought. Once they got in the room Ginny started their talk with the most important question.

"Hermione why did you keep adding boys and Dean to the list of things you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I have been dieing to know what is going on between you and Dean since you mentioned him on the train ride home. Do you really like him?"

"Does he like you in that way?"

"Did you just say that to get to Ron but I think the most important question is what is going on between you and Harry? Your letters; you talked about him a lot and when he wrote me, he talked about you, which I might add he has never done before. Have you bewitched our dearest Harry Potter Miss. Weasley?" Hermione said with a slight giggle.

"Well Miss Granger, Yes I like Dean but I am not sure if I like him in "THAT WAY" you know. If he likes me that way he hasn't said, but we did see him in Diagon Alley just before you got there and he said that he would owl me once they got his dad home from St. Mungo's. He hurt himself on their vacation. No, I didn't just say it to get at Ron but boy did it get to him. I thought he was going to have a heart attach or something. To answer your important question Miss. Granger, Harry wrote me first and I wrote him back. We sent a few letters between us and started to get to know each other better. He considers me his friend and I feel the same way towards him. I always have talked about Harry to you in our letters so that is not something new I might add. As far as him talking about me; You've got to be kidding me about bewitching your dearest Harry Potter. I have done no such thing, thank you very much. So come on spill the info he told you in his letters about me."

"WHAT DID HE SAY GIRL, SPIT IT OUT. TELL ME PLEASE, PLEASE."

"Gin; it isn't bad ok. He just said how he could not believe how your letters made him feel better and got him out of his "Mood" that he was in. Something like "I know Ginny and I share things because of Voldemort and it's like she knows what I'm thinking and feeling and knows the right thing to say to make me feel better. Something like that, remind me later and I might just pull them out and let you read them ok."

"All right; I guess I will have to agree to that for now. So what boys did you want to talk about besides Dean and Harry?"

"Well, oh my, where do I start? Ok there is this guy and I like him. I think I've like him for a very long time. He is the most thoughtful boy. He defends me a lot and then drives me crazy at the same time. I just don't know what it is about him but he makes my blood boil in more ways then one (eye brows raising here), if you know what I mean (giggling here, and lots of it). I want to tell him but I'm afraid he will laugh at me, and he probably doesn't like me the same way any way. Ginny I know you have felt this way about Harry so this is why I'm going to ask you this, so please don't get mad at me. Did you ever just want to walk up to him and grab his face in your hands and pull him to you, then snogg him for every thing he is worth?"

With a defeated look on her face, Ginny just nodded yes and looked at the floor as if she was going to cry. Hermione jumped off her bed and went to her friend.

"Ginny I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want your advice of what to do. Do I go up to him and do this or do I walk away and wait for him to come to me; that is if he likes me in that way. I doubt he does but just say he does, what do I do? I'm good at reading and schoolwork but I'm not good with boys. Yes, Victor Krum took me to the Yule Ball and he wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend but it didn't feel right. He was sweet about it all and understood I didn't like him that way so we are just good friends. I want this other boy as my boyfriend. Can you help me Gin Please?"

"Hermione I am not sure if I am the right one to ask. My crush I had on Harry was the biggest mistake of my life; so I think that one doesn't count. I know I dated Michael Conner but he turned out to be a big prat. We did have some good times but it just wasn't right no matter how it all turned out. I like Dean but I am not sure if I like him in that way. If he asked me out; I think would go but if he doesn't it won't matter. I guess if he asks then I should tell him no cause I would be just leading him on if I said yes. God why does liking a boy have to be so complicated and heart breaking. Back to your question Hermione, this boy you like do I know him?"

"Yes you do Gin."

"Is it my brother Hermione (Wink, Wink)?"

With her face, blushing the color of Weasley hair; all that would come out of her mouth was "Um".

Hermione was saved by a knock on the door. She let out a loud squeal and started to giggle. Ginny gave her a look of JUST-ANSWER-THE-DAMN-QUESTION-ALL-READY and started giggling herself. They both were giggling so hard that who ever was at the door knocked again but harder this time. Ginny got to her feet and stormed to the door. Who ever was at the door was going to get a big piece of her mind. Hermione was going to answer her question. She knew the answer but she had to get her to say it aloud. It would work perfect with the plan that her and Harry were working on. God help who ever was on the other side of this door. She opened it a crack and stuck her head out. Damn it was Ron and Harry.

Ginny's POV at the door

"What do you want Ron" Ginny asked her brother.

"We just came down to see if you and Hermione wanted to hang out with us until dinner and Harry wanted to talk to you for a minute before we go eat." Ron said to his sister.

"Oh Ok, sure come on in Ron. Hermione I'll be right back, give me just a tick. I have to talk to Harry for a moment."

Shutting the door behind her, she grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him back up the landing. She turned on him with a look that reminded him of her mum.

I gave him my _"Don't mess with me and what the hell do you want look" _

Stammering out his words to her, Harry said:

"Hold on a minute Gin: I just wanted to give you some news on the Ron and Hermione plan. Please don't be pissed off. Ron asked if he and I could have a man-to-man talk tonight. He wants to talk about girls Wink, Wink so that is good right."

"I kept giving him the look" and god he had a scared look on his face. "Was I scaring him?"

"It works with the plan right?" he said to me

"Gin please quit giving me that look like I killed your pet cat."

"I could see he was getting worked up and he started getting louder."

"GOD I ALWAYS SCREW THINGS UP; NOW YOUR MAD AT ME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG. IT'S BECAUSE I STOPPED YOUR TALK ABOUT DEAN, OR BOYS, OR DEAN, OR BOYS."

"Was he jealous; god he looked so cute."

"GOD SOME TIMES I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANY MORE. I AM SORRY FOR WHAT EVER I DID WRONG. (He said all this to me as he slid down the wall into a sitting position, head in his hands) I KNOW WE WERE GOING TO TALK TONIGHT AND WE STILL ARE BUT ONLY FOR THIRY MINUTES. TOMORROW WE CAN TAKE FOUR HOURS AND TALK IF YOU WANT. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME ANYMORE, I CAN'T STAND IT."

Oh, god I screwed up again. Now he thought I was really pissed off at him and I really wasn't. I was just disappointed cause Hermione was just about to admit to Ron being the boy she liked. Plus she wanted to talk to Hermione more about this stuff with Harry. As he ranted on and on, I softened the look on my face. I walked over to him and slid down the wall next to him. With the softest touch, I took his hands in mine, leaned up, and gave him a soft and quick kiss on the cheek. I looked him in the eye and said to him:

"Harry I was not pissed at you, a little disappointed cause you interrupted Hermione talking about this boy she likes. She didn't say Ron's name yet but it was coming. I guess we can take thirty minutes after dinner and have a chat. Then you can work on Ron tonight and I can work on Hermione. Yes, I agree this is a good thing to happen towards our plan. Let's get back down there before they come looking for us and spoil our secret plan, (she said as she wiggled her eye brows at him in a very suggestive way) and can we have more then four hours tomorrow if we need it, say no time limit."

"No limit Gin; we can take all the time you want."

With everything settled, they went back to the girl's room and waited on Mrs. Weasley to call them for dinner. Hermione had to give my brother a chocolate frog to keep his growling stomach calmed down. We only had to wait about ten minutes before mum called us down for dinner. Fred and George were there and many of the Order.

Dinner was a loud affair that night, so many things going on and Fred and George talking to Harry about something in whispers, it must have been good cause Harry kept a smile on his face. Every now and again, I would catch him looking at me. I didn't know how to take those looks. I could not bring myself to look at him long enough to figure what he was thinking. I will find out when we talk tonight or tomorrow. We finished our dinner and headed up the stairs. At my room, we stopped outside the door.

"Hermione I have to speak to Harry for about thirty minutes can you keep Ron here with you so we can talk in private (She said to her; wiggling her eye brows at her friend) and when I get back we can continue our conversation."

"Ok, sure Ginny; take your time I need to talk to Ron any way about the secret thing (Harry's birthday present) that you know about. I will see you in a bit and have fun."

(End of Ginny's POV)

Harry and Ginny went strait up the stairs to his room and shut the door. They both burst out laughing. They made their plans on the time they would meet tomorrow to work on the R/H Love plan as they have now named it. If things went well with their talks tonight with the two lovebirds, they felt by the end of the week the two will be dating. Harry's only words to Ginny were;

 "I hope they are together by weeks end."

They still had fifteen minutes to spear but neither one made a move to get up. They sat on the love seat under the window, holding hands (Which neither realized was happening) and felt content.

Yes, Harry thought "this is the feeling I get when she is around. Complete, whole, wanted, needed, rested, accepted, cared for, and loved."

 That is how Ginny made him feel. The feeling left him so quick Ginny had stood up and was heading to the door.

"My fair maiden is slipping out and not even going to bid her knight a good night. I see you are going to break my heart this night and leave me with nothing but sorrow."

Harry had the biggest smile on his face as he said this to her. She stopped and spun around to add flair to her answer.

"My knight I would never slip out on you, (placing her hand on her heart she said) you have my heart until the end of time dear knight and I have yours; which I will never release until my dieing day. Fear not good sir I will return in the morrow so your heart can live again."

She bowed to him and walked swiftly back over to him and placed her hand in his. He took her hand and kissed it. Looking up at Ginny, he could see that she was fighting the laughter down as much as he was. He stood quickly, put his arm around her waist and guided her back to her room. The whole time laughing at their little bit of an acting job; at the door he hugged her good night and opened the door for her. It was time that the four teens went to bed according to Mrs. Weasley but they were going to have their talks before they went to sleep.

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE ENJOYED CHAPTERS 11 AND 12. THE TEENS TALKS will BE IN THE UP AND COMING CHAPTERS. PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT GOOD AND BAD. SO FAR NO FLAMES. THANKS FOR THAT BUT IF YOU MUST FLAME DO SO. HAPPY ****READING****.**** Froggyy1 (JOYCE) **


	13. Ron and Harry’s Man to Man talk

**seankenn1: Thanks for your suggestion. I have gone back through all my chapters and did just that. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. **

**Maria:** **Thank you for your review. Thanks for thinking my story is great. I have gone through and separated the conversations. The detail is there to show how they are all growing up and maturing. I will try to keep it lighter in the future but some times more is better. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **

**strider-girl****: Thanks for reading my story. I will keep writing until this story is done. I do hate to find a story and when it gets to the good part, they just stop and do not finish the story. I have found many of those. I will not do that to my readers. As I post this chapter, I am working on the next few chapters. I hope to add about three chapters this week, this chapter being one of the three. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **

**Erina****:** **Brilliant** **you say (Blushing a lot). Thank you so much for the kind words. I will continue writing this story until it is done, don't worry. As I said, I wouldn't do that to my readers. Thanks again. **

**Nymphadora003:** **Well you did it again, reviewed on all the new chapters (bows to you with pride). I do believe that you have reviewed the most on my story so far. I'm glad you went and look at the interview. It had so much information in it. All this time I thought that Charlie and Bill were at least 30 years old. I went through and figured out all their ages at the end of book 5. I have listed them below for every one. Thank you for the three reviews and all the others that you have left. The next two chapters will be Ron and Harry having their man-to-man and Ginny and Hermione having their girl talk. Chapter 15 will be when Luna and Neville get to ****#12 Grimmauld Place****. I have decided to have the Talk to be after Harry's party that way every one has fun first. Boy is the bomb that is dropping going to be a big one LOL. Any way thanks again for reading my story and reviewing after every chapter. **

**Davy:** **Oh, my you have made me blush. Thank you so much for the kind words about my story. When I started this fic, I had only planned on it to be a summer fiction. Right now, I am not sure if I will take it into Harry's sixth year or not. When I started it as a summer fic, I wanted to have a lot of detail; with showing Harry's change and detail of why. I hope that as you read more chapters that you will keep letting me know what you think of it. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing my story.**

**Katgranger****:** **You are welcome. I am glad you are reading my story. The personal level is one of the many things I was trying to have in my story. That and Harry coming to grips with his despair, and to show that they all were maturing. Which is one thing JK said in her latest interview would be in book six. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**Lois:** **Yes, I agree with you on that one. The ages I showed were to what JK Rowling said, but if Charlie was the age she said he would have still been in school the year Harry started school. In book six, Bill should be 25 and Charlie 23 not 22. She did say that it was off the top of her head. We can for give her for that little mistake. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Maria:** **Thanks again for another review. I enjoying seeing new people reviewing but I also like seeing people that have reviewed before. Thanks for saying I have improved. I have worked hard on all the chapters. I have also went back and reviewed and fixed all the old chapters. I won't make them (Ron and Hermione or Harry and Ginny) start having a relationship in the last chapters. Feelings will be told soon with Hermione and Ron. Ginny and Harry a little bit longer. Don['t ever be sorry for stating your opinion. I love to hear what my readers think. Keep reading please and reviewing.**

**MindyLou****:** **Thank you so much for your support. I will check out your stories and I will review. Thank you for adding me to your favorites list. I feel so special that you added me. I will try to keep up my writing and updates. I know I hate it when some one writes short chapters and wait a month to up date. I know my chapters are not short but I will try to have more up soon. **

**Ages of the Weasley Children as of book six, I think that Arthur and Molly are around 50 to 55 maybe with the age of their children. This information is thanks to the online interview that is on mugglenet. This web site is where I got a lot of info like Ginny, Ron's and Hermione' middle names and the ages below, the only problem is that in the interview JK Rowling made Charlie 22 not 23; if that was right he would have been in his 7th year when Harry started Hogwarts.**

**Bill Weasley-25**

**Charlie Weasley- 23**

**Percy Weasley-20**

**Fred and George Weasley-18**

**Ron Weasley-16**

**Ginny Weasley-15**

**Note from the author: I own nothing it all belongs to the great JK Rowling. Only the story line is mine. **

**Before we start, this chapter is going be a bit shorter then the last 12 chapters. It is hard to write a good and long chapter that is nothing but two teenage girls talking. It has been to many years for me to look back that far to try to get it the right conversations for teenagers. I will do my best and give you a chapter that might be good and long. I'll shut up now so you can read the story.**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 13**

**Ron and Harry's Man-to-Man talk**

After leaving, the girls with good nights and sweet dreams to them both; the boys headed to Harry's room. Once inside, they both got cleaned up and into their pajamas. Ron was the first to start talking which surprised Harry (boy he must really want to talk about this girl that is on his mind, I hope it's Hermione he wants to talk about) because Ron was never one to talk so freely.

"Harry when we get back to school do you think you can work with me until the try outs start for the Quidditch team. I know I got better by the end of season but I want to make sure I stay on the team."

"Sure Ron, no problem. I want you to stay on the team too. I know Ginny played seeker because of the ban and if Dumbledore lifts the ban off me, I want her to try out for chaser. Do you think she wants too play this year?"

"Oh yeah, I know she wants to stay on the team. She was saying a few days before you got here that she wants to play chaser on the team. She knows that the ban will be lifted. I told her I hoped so too but we will have to see what happens."

"Are you still watching the Cannons team?"

"Yeah"

"How do you think they will do this year?"

"You know I am keeping an eye on how they are doing. I just hope they get a chance at the World Cup soon. They have been playing better since last year."

 How often do they hold the Quidditch World Cup? I know I would like to watch another one."

The World Cup is held every year. Dean says it's like that muggle game he likes; they always have playoffs and then a final between the two best teams. I would love to go to another game myself."

"I think once all this Voldemort (Ron flinched at his name) crape is over with I would like to go to another game. Have fun and not have to worry. Ron, you need to get over this fear of Voldemort's name. Even Ginny calls him Tom which is his real name. With all that she has been through because of him, she can say his name. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort (with every syllable of his name Ron flinched) see how easy that is. Mate you are hopeless some times."

"Sorry but if you were brought up in the wizarding world you would flinch too."

"OK change of subject"

"Ok"

"I talked to Dumbledore about Kreacher going into Ginny's room and he said he would take care of it the best way he could."

"You really believe that Kreacher went against Dumbledore and went in her room. I know Ginny wouldn't lie about things like that; so I guess he must have been in her room."

"Yes Ron; I do believe her and I believe that he wouldn't listen to Dumbledore. He has two new masters now and he will listen to them or he will be dead. Sirius left this house to Remus and me. I for one will not put up with his crap. I already told your dad and Dumbledore; that he listens to us or kill him so he can't go to the Malfoy's and tell them anything about the Order. I know that it's mean but I have to make sure the Order is protected. Please don't tell Hermione this cause she will have my head for saying that."

"Don't worry I won't tell her. I think that S.P.E.W. is a bunch of crap anyway. The house-elves love to work and don't want pay for it. I know it has something to do with being muggle born but she has to see that it's just that way in the wizarding world."

"Thanks mate, cause she would have my head and have it hung on the wall with the house-elf heads in this house. You know; I asked Ginny this question so I am going to ask you. As long as we've, know each other you have known my full name and I have never known yours. Do you have a middle name and if so what is it?"

"Did Ginny tell you her middle name?"

"Yes she did; it's Molly now quit stalling and tell me yours."

"Did she tell you her real name is not Ginny?"

"Yes, she told me her real name is Ginerva."

"Ok, it's Bilius; quit laughing. I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Sorry mate, but if you hadn't I would have ask Ginny and I'm sure she would have told me. Do you know Hermione's middle name?"

"No but I would like to know cause if and I say if we were to ever date she is sure to ask mine. I think all girls do that, cause every girl Bill or Charlie dated always wanted to know theirs."

"I just want to know cause she knows mine and it is only fair."

"I agree with you there."

"So what do you think about Dean and Ginny?"

"I'm not sure about him being with Ginny. I know he has had his eye on a few girls in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Some say he's a playboy. I just don't want to see Ginny hurt. I know there is someone that is better for her then Dean."

"You really think there will ever be anyone that is good enough to be with Ginny in your eyes?"

"What do you think about Ginny and Dean being a couple?"

"I'm not sure about him myself. He is an ok bloke, as blokes go but as a boyfriend for Ginny, I just don't know. I guess she could do better."

"Fred and George act like it's no big deal, but I bet that if she ever gets caught snogging a boy then all hell will break lose."

"So Ron, what girl do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you see….she…oh ok she is...this girl…I have liked her for a while, you see."

"Who is the mystery girl that has caught your eye and do I know her?"

"Man this is hard to say. What do you think about friends liking each other in other ways?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it."

"So you think friends could be more then friends; say boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, you can like who ever you want. It doesn't matter if they are a good friend or not. I mean the way I see it…Dean could like Hermione…Like Neville could like Hermione, Seamus could like Hermione, I could like Hermione, or even you could like Hermione as a girlfriend. The only person I could see that would be wrong for Hermione to like or him like her in that way is Malfoy."

"OK, I can see that Malfoy would really be wrong for any girl to like. Just the thought of any girl with Malfoy is just sick mate."

"Yeah it is, I wouldn't want to see anything romantic between him and a girl. That is just a picture in my mind I don't want to see. So who is the girl you want to talk about that has you so jumpy?"

"Man this is just so hard to talk about. I can't see how Bill and Charlie talked about girls with each other, even Fred and George talk about girls all the time. It comes so easy to them."

"Come on mate just talk, it can't be that hard now can it. I'm not sure how well I can help you since I haven't gone out with anyone but Cho. I know that if and when I find a girl that I like; I would like to be able to talk to you about it, and if you have a girlfriend I'll be able to get some good advise from you (HA,HA) about how to talk to her."

"OK, I know now that I have liked her for a long time. I think maybe since our second year at school. I think she is beautiful, smart, kind, caring, crazy, brave, thoughtful, and perfect. I have never known a girl could make me feel the way I do. When she is near me, I feel complete. I want to tell her but I don't think she feels the same way. I mean how could she I'm not smart like she is, or have a lot of money where I could give her nice things like Vicky Krum can. I mean, what could she see in me? I just don't know mate; what I'm going to do. I feel like I am going to go crazy every time she gets close to me."

"All you can do is tell her how you feel, just like you've told me, I know it won't be easy mate. I know when I first started liking Cho I felt the same way. I was scared to death and not sure about myself and look what happened; she ended up asking me to Hogsmeade. Yeah it went all wrong from the start but that shows you it was never going to happen. There is someone out there that is perfect for me and when she comes along, I am going to go for it. It may take me some time but I will get her in the end but if you don't go after her then someone else might see her the way you do and beat you to her. That I am sure you don't want mate."

"I know when a guy looks at her I want to rip them apart. There is one that I think she likes and it's killing me. Just the thought of her with him drives me crazy. What am I going to do mate, help me please."

"Well, to start with you've got to tell me who this girl is so I can have some Idea on how to help but I think I know who it is. If it is who I think it is then you need to start planning on how to tell her and win her over. She won't wait forever you know."

"I know she can't wait forever but what if she isn't waiting on me. What if she doesn't feel the same about me? I don't think I could stand it if she doesn't feel the same. I would be making a fool of myself if I told her and she just wants to be friends. Who do you think I'm talking about Harry?"

"I know that Luna has eyes for you. In her letter to me, she asked how you were and wanted me to tell you hello for her. Wait let me get her letter and you can see what she wrote about you."

To say the least Ron was in shock that she liked him but he also felt the hurt with the way she made fun of Hermione's name. He sat there for what seamed forever with his mouth hanging open. His eyes would go from the letter to Harry and back again. Mouth opening and closing trying to say what was on his mind; Harry had to laugh at the state of his friend. He knew that Ron didn't like Luna that way but this reaction was funny to say the least. Ron finally got control of his voice and made his point clear (mind you he was very loud about it).

**"HARRY THERE IS NO WAY I LIKE LUNA THAT WAY. WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER TO MAKE HER WRITE THIS TO YOU? OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO. I CAN'T HAVE HER CHASING ME AROUND. I LIKE SOME ONE ELSE NOT HER. YOU GOT TO HELP ME FIX THIS HARRY. QUIT LAUGHING ITS NOT FUNNY AT ALL. "**

"Ok, I think it's Hermione (as Harry said her name Ron's ears turned many shades; from light pink to beat red and the angry look faded off his face) and if it's her then I say that you have a good chance with her. I think she likes you too. If you like her I'm sure Ginny could find out and let me know; then I can try and help you."

"NO, No, No I don't want Ginny to know about this. If she finds out then Fred and George will find out. If they find out, they will not let me live it down. That will give them stuff to tease me about until I'm one hundred years old. It would drive me mad all that teasing."

""So, it is Hermione, everyone at school knows that you too like each other. If you didn't like each other so much you wouldn't fight so much. There has been so much talk in Gryffindor tower about how to get you to together. I think people would pay money to see it happen. Ginny is your sister and I am sure she knows that you have a crush on Hermione. It's as plain as the nose on your face mate. I can talk to Ginny and see if she feels the same way with out telling her that you do like her, ok."

"OK, you got me "**YES" **it's Hermione. Am I that obvious about how I feel about her? Oh, god if people can see it then Fred and George has seen it too. Oh, man when I tell her they are going to tease us so bad but god it'll be worth it. I've got to know if she feels the same way. Ok mate I agree to let you have Ginny find out but she can't know about our talk. She can't know anything, just that you want to know ok. Until I tell her how I feel the less people that know the better."

"I know what you mean about not wanting too many people knowing how you feel about her yet. When I ask Ginny to find out; I will let her know that I want to know and maybe make up a lie that I what to try to fix her up with Neville or someone from Gryffindor. That way your name stays out of it and she won't have any idea."

"OK sounds like a deal to me, enough about my love life. So mate you have your eye on any lovely girl at school. I am sure you could find someone; most of the girls at school want you anyway except the Slytherin's but then again there might be a few in there that would love a piece of you."

"I think I might have feeling for someone but I'm not sure yet. I know I don't have butterflies in my stomach like I did with Cho but I know I feel something just not sure what it is yet."

"You gonna tell me her name mate or do I have to guess?"

"When I'm sure of how I feel you will be the first one to know, that is if I'm scared to talk to her but if I decided to tell her then you will be the second, deal."

"I can't argue with that. I know that you will tell me just like you did with Cho."

"Thanks Ron"

"I know I was a butt about you talking to Ginny and I'm sorry. I'm just worried that her feelings will get hurt. I know Hermione said that she gave up on you; that she is over her crush but I just don't want her to get hurt again over her feelings for you. I'm not saying that you would hurt her; cause I would have to hurt you if you did. It's just she is my baby sister and I don't want any guy to hurt her (Ron saw Harry blush). I know you might not tell me but are you starting to like Ginny that way?"

"Ron, I told you we are just getting to know each other. I also told you yes I like her as a friend but if and I do mean "**IF" **I wereto ever think of herin a girlfriend sort of way then I would tell you as long as you don't kill me for it. Right now we are just friends so leave it at that ok."

"Why would I kill you for liking Ginny? I would only hurt you if you hurt her. I know it would be weird having my best mate liking my sister but I think I could deal with it, I hope I could if you ever liked her that way."

"Well for now I will take your word on that and hold judgment for later. I'm a little hungry do you think your mum will let us get a snack and bring it up here."

"All we can do is go down and see, but she'll do any thing for you mate. Just give her puppy dog eyes, a sweet smile and she'll give you anything."

They both got their dressing gowns and went down to the kitchen. It looked like Molly was just cleaning up after an Order meeting. Ron elbowed Harry in the side, with a side-glance he gave him the go on ask look, and turned back to face his mum.

"Evening Aunt Molly, Ron and I have been up in my room talking and got hungry. Do you think that we can have some snacks to take back up with us? I promise we won't leave a mess, and we'll be sure to bring every thing down in the morning (with his best puppy dog eyes and winning smile)."

"I guess since you asked so sweetly (giving a smile and eye brows raised to her son) that you can have a few but when you go back up to your room; I want you in bed by midnight. It's ten p.m. now so that gives you two hours to eat and talk. See you both in the morning."

Going back up stairs they heard giggles coming out coming from Ginny's room. Ron looked at Harry with a look of confusion wanting to know what was going on. Harry just gave him a look back saying I don't know. They looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and headed to Harry's room. After seating in the love seat under the window in the Harry's room, they ate their food and talked more about Quidditch and who they thought might be the new caption on the house team. They were in bed ten minutes before Molly came to tell them it was time for bed. Good nights were said from Molly and the two boys. She wished them sweet dreams and gave them a kiss good night. Harry's last thought was that in two days Neville and Luna would be here and he would be telling them and his family a horror story. With that Harry Potter fell into a dreamless sleep for the second time in a month's time.

**I want to say to all my reviewers past and present THANK YOU, and I love all of you for reading and reviewing. Even if you are just reading and not leaving a review, I love you too, because you are taking the time to read my story. I hope to have at least three chapters posted this week. This chapter included in the three that will be posted. In the next chapter, it will be the girl's night of talking about boys and stuff on their minds. **

**Thanks again for reading. This chapter and the next chapter are short. It's hard to write nothing but the two of them talking. The b-day party is coming up and the time to tell his secrets. Please review even if it is bad. I love to see what people think of the story. Until next, time happy reading. **

**Froggyy1**


	14. Hermione giggles like a girl

**Can Love Find me Now******

**Chapter 14******

**Hermione giggles like a girl******

With the boys, saying goodnight and wishing them sweet dreams the girls went into Ginny's room. Once inside the room the girls got ready for bed and their girl talk. Ginny was the first to be ready for bed. She fixed up both her and Hermione's beds so they could get comfortable for the rap session. Ginny was going through plans in her head to try to get Hermione to admit that she liked Ron. One thing she planned on for sure was to mention about Luna liking Ron. She knew now she should have had Harry tell her what she had said word for word in her letter. It was to late now for that; so she would just have to make something up then tell Harry what she had said to Hermione. Twenty minutes later Hermione finally came back into the room. Ginny could not figure out what had taken her so long to get ready.

"Hermione what took you so long in that bathroom? You have been gone for over twenty minutes."

"Sorry Ginny, I had to take care of a few things. You know very personal things we women have to do (Eye brows raised)."

"OH, sorry I didn't mean to (blushing here) make you tell me… you know… about that."

"Don't worry about it. No big deal ok. So before we get down to the girl talk you want to go down and ask your mum if we can get a few snacks and some juice. Then we can come back and get comfortable and have fun."

"Ok, I'm sure she won't mind, Ron and Harry probably have already raided the kitchen and with Ron there is probably not much left (giggling here)."

"Yeah, with the way Ron eats we'll probably only get a little bit of what might be left (giggling here)."

The girls pulled on their dressing gowns and headed down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was standing out side of the kitchen door muttering something to her self. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Mum, can Hermione and I have some snacks. We are staying up a bit to talk about girl stuff. We know that the Order will be here soon so that's why we came down now to ask."

Molly Weasley looked at her daughter and Hermione with a smile on her face. She knew that the girls would be talking about the boys, which they each liked. Yes, they might talk about school and if Ginny had her way some Quidditch but mostly they would talk about boys. She knew that Hermione and Ron liked each other but were to shy to admit it. Maybe this would be a good thing for the children. Yes, they needed to act like normal teens and live for the moment and not worry about the war and He-who-must-not-be-named.

 "I just hope the boys are trying to be normal like the girls were." she thought to herself.

"Yes girls, the Order has not started the meeting yet. Go on in and get you a few things. I may go up and see if the boys want a snack too; if I ever get a free moment to do so. Hurry now girls the Order will be starting soon."

"Thanks mum".

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley"

The girls went into the kitchen and retrieved muffins, a few small cakes, and found a few bags of chips, juice and some chocolate frogs. With their arms full they thanked Mrs. Weasley one more time and headed to their room. Once in side they emptied their load and got comfortable for their talk.

"So, what do you want to talk about first," Hermione said to her friend.

"Well you told me that you might let me read what Harry wrote to you about me. So could I see the letter?"

"Sure just let me get it out of my trunk."

"What boys you want to talk about tonight Hermione?"

Hermione came back over with Harry's letter and handed it to her. She sat on the side of Ginny's bed.

"Well we could start with Harry if you want."

"No, we'll talk about the boys you want to talk about first. You are the one that said you wanted to talk about boys (eye brows rising)."

"Well (blushing) there is a boy that I think is cute. I've liked him for a while now. He makes me feel different ways; you know crazy one minute and all bothered the next. I'm not sure how I really feel about him."

"Just start at beginning; like when you knew you liked him. Then how your feelings make you feel, then maybe if you feel comfortable about it you can tell me who the lucky guy is."

"Oh my, where do I start, yes I know at the beginning right. Well my first impression was that he was a silly boy, setting there on the train and was more impressed with the type of candy he and his friend were eating then how spells work. Then god he made me so mad making fun of me because I could do spells in class that he couldn't. In no time, we were friends and I thought that was all I felt. God as time has gone on I have felt different things about him, but one thing that always comes back to my mind is that he is so cute."

 "Do you feel butterflies in your stomach when you see him?"

"Does he make you feel all light headed when he is near?"

"Do you feel all hot and flustered when he walks into a room that you are in with him?"

"Do you think his eyes are sexy?"

"Do you just want to walk up to him and kiss him until he tells you he wants you too?"

"Last but not least can you see him and you being together forever"?

"Oh GOD YES TO ALL THE ABOVE AND MORE."

Both girls burst out giggling at Hermione losing her cool like that. It was not a Hermione thing to do but neither was the giggling. They were giggling so hard and for so long both had tears running down their cheeks. Trying to get their thoughts together; Hermione said the one thing that would make Ginny stop her giggle fest and get quiet very quickly.

"So...Ginny…is…it…the…same…way…you…feel…about…Harry?"

"HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU."

"Oh Ginny I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that. Please don't be mad at me but it is how you felt about him isn't it. I know you said that you gave up on him but I know by that look on your face you still care about him."

"Mione I know what I said and I know what you're thinking. Since Harry got here, we have been spending some time alone together. Don't get that look on your face. It was Harry's idea not mine ok. He said in his letters he wanted to get to know me; that he considered me as a friend. He wanted to talk with me face to face, and that is what we have been doing nothing more. I know he will never see me that way so stop trying to make it more then what it is ok."

"Gin you read his letter right?"

"Yes, I did and that was nice of him to think I helped him but he doesn't like me that way so quit. Back to you and the guy you like who is he?"

"Well…you know him…oh…my…how do I …say…this…God this is too hard. Gin you promise you won't laugh at me and you will help me with this problem."

"Mione I promise I won't laugh and I think I know who it is already. It's my brother Ron right?"

"Oh my yes (blushing a Weasley red) it is, how did you know it was Ron?"

"Girl it's so obvious that every one in Gryffindor house knows. A few people have even put bets on what day it will happen. Fred and George started the betting pool in your second year. Right now, I think there are about forty galleons waiting to be won; maybe more. Mione there is no reason to turn so red. Now you just need to get up the nerve to tell him how you feel."

"I can't do that Gin, he may not feel the same way I do; then I'll make a fool of myself. I can't handle him not feeling the same way it would ruin our friendship."

"OK, how about I talk to Harry and have him talk to Ron and see if maybe he feels the same way. I for one say yeah he does, I am his sister you know. I would put one hundred galleons on Ron feeling the same about you as you feel about him. He is just so obvious sometimes."

"You think Harry would do that but you can't tell him what I said ok. Do not and I repeat do not tell him I said that I like Ron. I'm not sure how he would feel about his two best friends feeling that way towards each other. Do you really think Ron feels the same way about me?"

"I'm sure Harry would ask him and no I won't (fingers crossed behind her back) tell him what you said. I will talk to him tomorrow ok; he and I are going to have another one of our talks tomorrow. All right, quit getting that look on your face. It's not what you think ok. HERMIONE STOP IT RIGHT NOW. To be honest yes, I think Ron feels the same way as you do."

"Ok, ok I will…stop…laughing…as…soon…as…I…can…but…it…is so…funny. You never…know it could…turn out…that he…likes you that way. Then what…will you…do about…it. Turn him away and tell him no?"

"Mione please you can't be serious about that. Harry liking me; there is no way. I don't care if he thinks I helped him or not. There is no way that he likes me so just drop it ok."

"All right Gin, we'll drop the subject about Harry for now. So, what about Dean and you? Has he asked you out yet?"

"If he does, are you going to go out with him?"

"If you tell him no then what is your reason for not going out with him?"

"I'm not sure about Dean. I mean I like him but I don't know if I like him in that way. Like I told you before; If I feel like there might be a chance with us then yes I would go out with him. I know in my heart that it won't happen; my heart tells me that he is not the one. In the end if I still feel that way; then no I won't go out with him. I don't want to lead him on that way. That would be just wrong."

"I know and you are right you shouldn't lead him on. If your heart tells you he's not the one then you should listen. Who does your heart tell you is the right one?"

"My heart is confused right now, so I can't tell you. Once my heart knows who it is I'll tell you deal."

"OK, deal I can wait until your heart admits to who you love."

"Where did love come from Mione? Do you **_LOVE_** my brother? Don't blush like that Mione; you know you do."

"Gin, come on; you know I can read you like a book. Yes, I care about your brother a lot but I also know that you still have the **HOTS** for a certain green-eyed boy that we both know and love. There is no way you can deny it. You **LOVE** my brother."

"Ok you have me confused, who is your brother? You don't have a brother that I know of."

"Why it's Harry of course. We have started calling each other brother and sister."

"When did that start?"

"Over the summer; in our letters to each other; he is like the brother I never had. So I asked him if I could call him Bro. Stop wasting time just answer my question."

"Ok fine, I still like him are you happy now? I can't believe you, now I'm going to have such a hard time talking to him. I wouldn't admit it before and it has been so easy to talk to him. I have a bad feeling tomorrow I'm going to get all shy and bumfungled around him. If that happens it's your entire fault (Ginny was doing her best not to cry but the tears started flowing) and...I…won't…forgive you. I don't know Oh…Mione what am I…going…to…do? (Hermione pulled her into a hug) I…know…that…people will…say that…I'm too young…but, but I love him. I don't…want to love him…but I do. I'm such a stupid, stupid, silly little girl."

"NO, you're not stupid, little or silly. You are a beautiful girl that loves a special guy. Gin you are brave, kind, sweet, caring, funny, and just wonderful. If he can't see that then he isn't worth your time. Yes, it will take time to get over him but I don't think you will have to do that. I believe he is starting to see you for you and will see you the same way that you see him. Just hang in there and you'll have him I'm sure of it. I'm sorry I made you cry I didn't mean to."

"It was my fault for crying not yours. Don't worry about it I'm fine. I just had to admit to how I felt about him. I guess that if your right then time will tell won't it?"

"Yep"

"Really funny"

"I know I am"

"Ha, Ha"

"You think your funny don't you?"

"Yes I do"

"Ok, Ok"

"So what do you want to talk about now?"

"I don't know what do you want to talk about?"

"How hard are the OWL's really?"

"Oh as long as you know what you've studied then you won't have a problem. Just remember to study and never listen to Ron about leaving it until later."

"You think I would listen to Ron about homework and tests. There is no way I would listen to him."

Both the girls laughed at the thought of Ron giving advice to anyone about homework or tests. They were laughing so hard they almost missed the knock on the door. Ginny got off her bed and went to answer the door. Molly Weasley was on the other side of the door. She smiled at the girls; just knowing that they were having fun and not worrying about anything; made her heart feel good.

"I'm glad that you are having a great time but it's time for bed girls. Just clean up your snack mess a bit then off to bed. I've got to run up and tell the boys it's time for bed. When I came back down please be in bed ok. I'll see you too in the morning sweet dreams."

With that said, she headed up stairs to Harry's room. When she opened the door; both boys were already in bed. She kissed both on the forehead and left the room. Both boys looked like they were very relaxed so they must have had a good talk. She knew that they would not be able to have fun for much longer; with the war starting again and poor Harry was going to be pulled into the middle of it all. The other children would be there tomorrow and then they would be having the birthday party for Harry and Neville. She only hoped that everyone would have a great time.

"What of this talk that Harry wanted to have with everyone? That included Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Was it going to be a good talk or was she going to end up crying over him for what he has been through." In her mind she knew that is was not going to be good.

She made her way to her and Arthur's room wishing that everything was different but that would not happen. She loved her children and the two she had grown to love as her own. She knew the road ahead was going to be long and hard for all of them. Maybe they can find some good along the way. She could only hope.

** Thanks again for reading. This chapter was short and I am sorry for that. It's hard to write nothing but the two of them talking. The b-day party is coming up and the time to tell his secrets. Please review even if it is bad. I love to see what people think of the story. Until next time happy reading and bless you all for the kind words. ******

****

**Froggyy1**

**GoterdamRung:**** Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I'm glad it made you smile. I plan to read your story as soon as I'm finished with this chapter. Thanks again for picking my story to read. **


	15. Neville, Luna arrive and party plans mad...

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 15**

**Neville, Luna arrive and party plans made**

The next morning the four teens didn't want to leave their warm beds. Molly Weasley was making a fuss over the state of the house. Guest would be coming at two this afternoon and she wanted everything to be ready. Neville was going to sleep in the room with Ron and she needed the girls up and out of their room so she could add a bed for the Lovegood girl. Ginny was the hardest to wake up of the girls. Hermione was already up when Molly entered the room. The girls had everything from their midnight snacks all cleaned up and placed in one spot so she just vanished them to the kitchen and made her way to Ginny's bed.

"Ginny dear, you have to get up. Luna and Neville will be here at two and I have to add a bed in here. If you don't get up this instant I will send Fred or George in here to get you up."

"Ok mum I'm up, give me just five minutes please. I'll get up then ok." With that, she rolled over and covered her head with her pillow.

"No, I will not give you five minutes young lady, up you get and do it now. I do not have all day for you to sleep so up, or I will send in your brothers."

"Ok (sitting up and feet landing on the floor) I'm up. I'll be ready as soon as Hermione gets out of the bathroom and I'll be down for breakfast".

"Just move by the door so I can fix up the room with another bed and I will be done in here. Then I can get back down stairs and get breakfast started. The boys are already up and down stairs waiting for you and Hermione so don't be long."

With Ginny's room being fixed with a bed for Luna's arrival her mother left the room and headed down stairs. Hermione came in and Ginny went out. Thirty minutes later the girls were ready and sitting down to breakfast with everyone else in the house. Harry and Ron seemed to be whispering a lot this morning and it made Ginny wonder if Harry got Ron to admit he liked Hermione. Boy did she have news for him about the lovebirds. Things should go easy; to get the two together since they both liked each other. Ron just had to admit it like Hermione did to her last night. Ginny new that Ron was head over hills for her friend but was either to shy or too thick to admit it. She just hoped that Harry would have good news for her. They needed to have a bit of their talk before Luna and Neville got there that was for sure. She never was able to tell Hermione that Luna might like Ron in the same way that she did. She would have to ask Harry what he thought about that problem. Between the two of them; they could come up with a good plan; that she was sure of but to get it all to work out was another thing.

While she was eating, she noticed that Harry kept looking at her weird. So every now and then she would just raise her eyebrows at him; with a look of what do you want on her face? He then would just smile his brilliant smile at her and go back to his eating. She kept thinking what Hermione had said last night. Was it him just being his normal self and smiling because he got Ron to admit that he liked Hermione? Could it be true that he was starting to like her? She knew that she was blushing with her thoughts about him; so she made herself think about the others coming this afternoon. As she finished her juice; she thought how they were going to get time to talk today like he had promised her they would. As she was putting her plate in the sink; Harry stood behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Gin, are you ready to have some of our talk now? I told Ron that we were going to talk this morning so when you are ready to talk just let me know."

"Yeah, let me just put this in the sink and we can go talk."

"Ok, just come on up to my room when you are done; I'm on my way up now."

"I'll just be a minute; I have to tell Hermione that I going to talk to you. See you up there."

She hadn't realized that he had already walked away when she had told him she would see him in a minute. She walked over to Hermione and told her that she was going up to talk to Harry and she would be back in a bit. Hermione gave her a knowing smile and Ginny just slapped her on the arm.

"Mione just leave it, I know that look. We are just talking," she whispered in her ear.

She sure didn't want Ron to know what her friend was implying. She loved her brother but if she was right about Harry starting to have feelings for her he might just get mad about it. Her having a boyfriend was not a good subject with Ron. He still looked at her like she was still a five year old. When was he going to see her for the person she had become? Hermione said that she had grown up into a beautiful young woman; when would he see that?

"Oh well" she thought as she reached Harry's door; time to see if I can still sit in the same room with out acting like a silly school girl."

She knocked on his door and it came open a bit. Opening the door just a little she call out to him, and was startled when he pulled the door from her hand.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you Gin."

"That's ok; the door came open when I knocked. I wasn't for sure if you were here or not. What are we going to talk about today? I have news that I'm sure you will find useful."

"Come in so I can shut the door; we don't want everyone hearing what we are talking about for the most part anyway."

"Yeah, you're right."

Moving over to the love seat and sitting down; she was glad that even after her talk last night; she was still able to talk to him with out acting stupid. She was enjoying her alone time with Harry. Maybe if she flirted with him a little then she would know if he did like her or not. Was it worth making a fool out of herself to find out the truth? Time will tell on the Potter front; she would just have to wait until Ron and Hermione were together.

"So Harry, did you find much out last night. I know I did, she confessed her feelings about a certain red head name Weasley."

"Oh, this should be easy then Gin; cause your brother admitted to liking her too. We couldn't have planned it better ourselves. Now all we have to do is come up with a plan to get them to admit it to each other. Ron is so sure that she would never like him that way. I told him he had nothing to worry about and that all of Gryffindor and most of the school knew they liked each other. He wasn't so sure about it but we can open their eyes all the way now."

"Yeah, they both are so stubborn and we are going to have to come up with a great plan for this to work."

"So, how do get them to admit to each other that they feel the same?"

"Well I told her that if she had to, she needed to just walk up to him and kiss him until he admitted he liked her. What do you think?"

"That is a good idea but we would have to get them alone so she won't be embarrassed about someone watching."

"Ok, but do you have any other ideas just in case that doesn't work. I never did tell her that Luna was showing interest in Ron so maybe that might help with getting her to do it sooner then later, but we need a back up plan."

"Well since they both have admitted to their feelings; we could always just lock them in a closet and not let them out until they tell each other."

"Yeah, that could be a last resort thing to use. If telling Hermione that Luna is interested in Ron doesn't get her to tell him then another option that we have is just to sit them both down and maybe just say;

 "Hermione, Ron we both know that you like each other so just admit it and Luna will leave Ron alone."

"What do you think about that?"

"It could work but it could also back fire on us. They could really get pissed at us and not talk to us but that could be a good thing. Then they would just have each other and with Luna and Neville coming today she just might confess to her feelings to him. When do you want to start?"

"When ever you want to start, we could start now if you want."

"Maybe in a bit; I want to just sit here and talk to you for a bit if that is ok with you. I have been enjoying our time alone together and I did promise you last night we would have our time together. If you still want to spend time with me (turning a bright Weasley red) that is. I know you probably want to spend time with Hermione."

"No, that can wait; I enjoy our time alone together too. It has been nice getting to know you better. I feel comfortable around you; which I didn't in the past. I'm glad we are past that awkward stage. I just wished we had gotten to know each other better before now. We have missed out on a great friendship."

"I agree with you Gin, we have missed out on a lot; with me ignoring you and you being shy around me."

"Harry stop, you didn't ignore me. I know that now, so please don't think that way. I'm glad you feel like I'm your friend though."

"I'm glad you are willing to be my friend (I think I want more though he thought) and we can talk like this."

"Me too Harry, this is so nice. I could just sit here all day and not say a word and be happy."

"Gin, can I ask you a personal question?"

"How personal of a question do you want to ask me?"

"You won't know unless you let me ask. After I ask, you can tell me it's to personal and not answer. I won't make you say anything that will make you uncomfortable or embarrass you, ok."

"Ok, go ahead and ask but I won't promise that I'll answer it (god what is he going to ask me; will I want to die when he asks, god let it be a good thing)".

"OK, (Harry shot up off the love seat and started pacing, why was he so nervous about this) Gin…when we were talking the other day about…boys you like (biting his lip and running his hand through his hair) and I asked you about Dean. You said…that you…might not…like him…that way. What way did you mean?"

"Oh that, well I'm not sure if I can say for sure. I know I like him but I don't know if I like him in a boyfriend sort of way. When I saw him the other day in Diagon Alley at first I was excited to see him. Then when we started talking; it was like, oh man…how do I say this…he felt like a friend…not a boyfriend…my heart…just didn't…oh you know…skip a beat…no butterflies in the stomach…no real excitement…when he touched my arm…when he said good-by. God I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not stupid; Gin I didn't mean to upset you. I understand what you are saying. I…just…dang…how can…I fix this…I know I upset you. Gin look at me please (she looked up with tears in her eyes) oh god I made you cry I'm so sorry. Gin (he sat down next to her and took her hand in his) I can't stand that I've hurt you this way. I didn't mean for you to start having doubts about how you feel. Please stop crying, (he wasn't sure what to do to make her stop crying) god I'm such a prat. Gin (pulling her into a hug) I care about you more then you will ever know and it's killing me that I made you cry."

"Harry…it's not…you're fault…I'm…just…having…problems…with my…feelings. It's…not…you're…fault so…stop. I…oh…god…how…do…I…put…this."

"You can tell me anything Gin, anything at all. Just take your time and say it if you can. If not don't worry about it; you will tell me when you are ready."

"I know…I can…but…it…is…just…so…hard. Harry…why did…you ask…me about…Dean?"

"Um, well…you…see…me…I…god… (Harry started talking very fast at this point) GinIlikeyoualotandIwanttolikeyoumore"

"What?"

"Oh god Gin I'm not good at this. Um…let me try again before I faint (shaky smile here) I like you Gin, I think I like you more then my brain will admit. I feel so complete when you are around me and I never want you to leave me. I have been feeling empty since we started talking when you leave me. God…you see the other night when we ended up laughing with our little Knight and malady thing. Well I felt so empty; that just came out of my mouth. I feel like I want to like you more then just like. God Gin, you are just so great (his voice faltered here and had to stop. He put his head in his hands) I'm just so stupid I can't even talk to you normal. I'm so sorry Gin."

"Harry, Harry, **HARRY **look at me. Please look at me, there is no reason to hide your face from me. Please we need to get through this so we'll be able to look at each other when Neville and Luna get here. You know if we don't Ron and Hermione, mainly Hermione will know something is up."

"You're right Gin; I've made a fool of myself. I know you are over me and you hate me now that I've opened my big mouth and made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

Ginny decided that it was time to fix all the misunderstandings that were floating around in her head and his. Did he just say that he liked her; was this all a dream (yes, he did her inner voice said)? God if so, she didn't want to wake up. How would Ron react if she told Harry she still liked him? Harry needed to be able to believe that she was being honest. She just wanted to grab his face and kiss him, right on those soft looking lips of his. She knew she had to be careful how she handled this; so he would know that she wanted him to like her more too. So she took a hold of his face and made him look at her. She had to do this with looking him in the eye. That way he would know that she was telling him the truth. That way he would know she was not; in any terms hiding anything from him. This could help him with opening up to every one knowing that he had her on his side no matter what. He was sitting there looking like a lost little boy who had lost his favorite toy. Seeing that look of innocence that had been missing from him for so long; she knew what she had to do to make this right.

"Harry you haven't made of fool of your self (he looked up at her and opened his mouth to say yes he had). Don't say anything yet let me finish. You have the kindest soul of anyone I have ever met and yes, I did have a crush on you when I was younger. I did give up on you but there is a difference between giving up and letting go. I have never let go of my feelings. Yes, I was trying to get over you. Even though I had feelings for you; I thought you would never see me that way; so I turned my attention to Michael who liked me. He was ok but he wasn't you and when he dumped me because we beat his team; I knew it was for the best. Yes, I started liking Dean but then again it was to help me get over you. I had given up hope and Hermione reminded me last night that maybe I shouldn't. That is why I cried when you asked about Dean."

"Gin"

"Yes Harry"

"Can I say something now or wait."

"No, you can say something."

"I'm glad the way this has turned out. I've never been good at this kind of thing. I'm sure you don't want to hear this but, I though when…I you know thought I liked…Cho…I…was…going to…go crazy. With you, I feel so comfortable, like it's meant to be. It feels so right to me; I don't feel scared like I did with her. Does that sound stupid?"

"No Harry it doesn't, I have felt that way for a long time. What do you say we just take it one day at a time? If we end up being a couple then so be it. No pressure on either of us that way we aren't awkward around each other. I know I don't want what we have right now to go away, I love spending time with you."

"OK, deal we'll just take each day and see what happens. I know what I would like to happen but no pressure."

"Good now, how are we going to handle Ron and Hermione getting together and are you going to tell Ron about this new development between us. I'll leave that up to you. We will only tell him when you are ready. I don't want him to get pissed (smiling as she looked at him; with all the love in her heart) at you for liking his baby sister (Wink, Wink) in the way he feels about Hermione."

"I think Ron already has a feeling I like you this way. That's one of the things we talked about last night. It was like he had to let me know how he felt about the chance I liked you that way. You know it really didn't take much to get him to admit he had feelings for her. After he admitted his feelings, he rounded on me about how he thought I might hurt you because of your old feelings for me. That he didn't want our talks to lead you on. I told him I had not desire to lead you on or hurt you."

"I want to spend the rest of the day up here with you but what time is it; Neville and Luna will be here at two and we have been up here for a long time."

"Dang, I forgot about that; it's one so we have another hour before they get here. We can stay up here as long you want. I did promise you four hours today of just you and me. Don't give me that look Missy; I know we can't stay up here that long. I would love to but we still have to spend a little bit of time with Ron and Hermione before the others get here. How much longer do you want to say up here?"

"Ok, we have one hour; we could stay up here until they come but I agree that we need to start on those two. If we can do it they can. We can go down now, talk to each of them separate and I can give Hermione the hint of telling him before Luna gets here. We wait fifteen minutes after we talk to them and meet in the kitchen leaving them alone to see if they will tell each other. If they don't then on to step two, sound like a good plan?"

"Yes, you are just as sneaky as the twins when it comes to plans. I like that about you; among other things. That can be what we talk about next if you want. That way we each can learn what brought us to this point since we have kinda known each other for the past six years. It'll be part of the getting to know each other better and see where we are headed."

"Sounds good Harry, I want to think you for our time together."

"You don't have to thank me Gin, it has been my pleasure. I love spending time with you."

"OK, let's head down and see what those two are doing and put the plan to work."

"Ok"

As the two of them headed to the door, Harry stopped Ginny just before the door. He pulled her into a hug that he really had wanted to do since she walked into his room. She didn't think; she just went with her feelings and hugged him right back. Harry had the feeling of being complete again and didn't want it to end. He pulled away from her just a bit so he could see her eyes. He loved the way her eyes looked and how she looked at him. He placed a small but quick kiss on her cheek, took her hand, and led her out the door. Ginny, knowing that things were going to go at his pace; enjoyed that small kiss and followed him down stairs. Things would be different now but she didn't care, he liked her, Ginny Weasley, and she was happy about their talk today.

They stopped at Ron's room first to see if he was there, but his room was empty. So they headed down to Ginny's room to see if either Ron or Hermione were in there. Ginny's room was empty too; so the only places that they could be was either in the kitchen or in the living room. That was where they would stop firs; maybe Ron and Hermione were playing a game of chess. When they walked in; they both were sitting on the couch. Hermione was at one end and Ron on the other neither one talking. Hermione had a book and was pretending to read but kept glancing at Ron every few minutes. Now it was time for Harry and Ginny to try to get them together. The quiet in this room could be cut with a knife. They had to put a stop to this madness.

"Hey, Hermione could you come up to our room with me to make sure every thing is ready for when Luna gets here. Mum already added the bed so we just need to make sure she has a place to put her clothes (shrugging her eyebrows at her to let her know it was to talk) when she gets here."

"Oh, Ok Gin"

"See you too later, we won't be long."

"OK, see you later. Ron you want to talk here or go to your room. It has to do with what we talked about last night (wink, wink) concerning you know."

"Yeah, ok mate we can go up to my room and talk."

The four made their way back up stairs and to their separate rooms. Hermione, in a rush about pulled Ginny's arm off trying to get her into their room. She wanted to find out what happened since she left the kitchen; such a long time ago. There were many questions that were in her head; she needed answers and she hoped that they would be good answers. Hermione was watching Ginny and felt that there was some thing different about her; she wasn't sure what yet but she would find out.

"Hermione shut the door and get over here. I have news for (she said this is a singsong voice to make her point) you about my dear brother. If you want to know the news come and sit with me."

"Gin, what are you playing at. What did Harry say and will he talk to Ron? You didn't tell him that I liked him did you? Come on girl tell me."

"Calm down before you bust something. Yes, I talk to Harry, what do you think I have been doing? There is no need for Harry to talk to Ron. They talked last night and Harry already knew the answer but there might be a problem. Harry told me that in his letter from Luna that she asked about Ron, you know how he was, how she loved his red hair, loved his blue eyes, and wondered if Ron still like you. Harry said that Ron likes you so now you have to tell him so Luna can see that there is no way he will like her."

"Tell me how am going to do that with out making a fool of myself. Is he really sure that Ron likes me that way?"

"If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell Ron or anyone else. I told Harry he would be the one to say anything but I think you need to know so you can tell Ron how you feel."

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

"Ok, when we were talking about things, Harry told…oh god he told me he liked me ok, you were right. Quit smiling like that Mione, stop it now or I won't finish telling you. Thanks, now if Harry and I can tell each other that we like each other you and Ron can. You just need to get him alone and tell him. Hold his hand when you talk to him it will help. I know you won't believe me but you have to look into his eyes so he can know you are telling him the truth. That's what I did with Harry. Oh Mione it was so great; we are not like dating but we have admitted that we like each other. Just take it one day at a time and let it happen naturally. I think that is the best way to go."

"Ok, so how do we go about getting Ron to be alone with me? I can do this; "I'm a Gryffindor, I can do this, but you've got to help me Gin."

"Both Harry and I are going to help you; he is working on Ron right now. He wants his friends to be happy, he wants his sis to be happy. Ok, you stay here and I will go see what's happening. If you are ready when I get there I will send Ron here and then you can talk to him, just say the word."

"Ok, Gin I guess I'm ready, I just hope I can do this."

Ginny was on her way up to Ron's room when Harry was heading down the stairs. She only hoped that everything was ok; because it hadn't been fifteen minutes yet. Harry let her know that Ron wanted to talk to her so all they had to do was send Hermione up to his room. Ginny let Harry know that she was going to try to tell Ron how she felt too. So Harry went on down to the kitchen and Ginny told Hermione to go see Ron in his room and told her not to worry that everything would be ok. Ginny hugged her friend for good luck and headed down to the kitchen to sit with Harry. She just hoped her brother wouldn't mess things up; because Hermione really liked her brother a lot. They all needed this so they could have some normal teen stuff going on in their lives. Everything had to work out so maybe when Ron found out that Harry liked her he would not wig out about it. It was all up to Ron and Hermione now. When she entered the kitchen, Harry was sitting at the table with Remus Lupin deep in conversation.    

           They both looked up as she sat down next to Harry, both smiling at her. Harry took her hand under the table, squeezed it lightly, turned back to Remus, and continued their talk.

**UP IN RON'S ROOM**

"Hi Ron, Harry said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, Hi Mione (blushing really bad) I…did…want…to…talk…to…you. I'm…not…sure…where…to…start. Do you want to sit down? You can set on the other bed it you want."

"Is it ok if I sit here with you?"

"Um, ok"

"Ron, are you scared of me or something?"

"NO"

"Then why are you shaking like that?"

"I…Um…I don't know."

"I know you asked Harry to have me come up here so you could talk to me about something. Does this have to do with Luna liking you?"

"What! No, I wanted to talk to you in private that's all."

"What about Ron?"

"Mione, you are really making this hard. Every time I go to tell you…god this is so hard. I just don't know where to start. You are one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that."

"Ron, you are scaring me; what's going on? Is what you have to say good or bad? Can you say what's on your mind because I want to tell you something but I will wait for you to say what you want first?"

"MioneyouareprettyandIlikeyouverymuch"

"What did you say? Can you slow down so I can understand you?"

"Mione, you are pretty and I like you very much."

"**What!**, oh Ron, no please don't look like that. I was just surprised. I like you too. I really do, please believe me. I have wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Me too Mione, I was scared how; you might not feel the same but then there was Harry; I just kept thinking he would be mad at me for liking you. I was afraid that he would hate me but he told me I should tell you."

"Yeah, I talked to Ginny about how I feel about you and she told me the same thing. I'm glad we listen to our friends (as she took his hand in hers) or we might not have ever known what the other felt. I've like you for a long time too."

"Mione, why did you ask that about Luna?"

"Ginny was saying that Luna asked about you in her letter to Harry. Something about liking your eyes, hair, and wanted to know if you still liked me."

"Yeah, Harry told me about that too but you know I don't like her right. You are the only girl I see. I think you're beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah I do"

"I'm glad that we talked but I think that your sister and my dear brother have played both of us. I have this feeling that they had a hand in us admitting we liked each other. I'm not complaining but we need to let them know we figured it out."

"OK, Neville and Luna should be here soon we should go down and mess with those two a little. I think Harry is starting to like Ginny. He wouldn't tell me if he does or not but I hope he does they both could be good together."

"I agree with you. Harry needs someone to help keep him in a good mood this year. We have tried hard but he always shuts us out. Maybe Ginny can help him open up and have some fun this year. Let's get down there before your mum has to call us."

Ron and Hermione made it down to the kitchen with ten minutes to spear. Mrs. Weasley was giving Remus last minutes details for the birthday party that was being held tomorrow. She wanted to get things started right after lunch so Harry would have time to talk to every one before the Order meeting. Ginny and Harry were sitting at the table whispering to each other (wondering how things went between them) and sneaking looks at Ron and Hermione. Harry had told Mrs. Weasley that when every one arrived for the party that he wanted to seat people. Having people seated where he wanted worked as a comfort point for Harry. Mrs. Weasley told him it was fine with her if he wanted to put people where he wanted them.

Neville would be seated on his left with Luna, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and then Mr. Weasley. On his right would be Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Tonk's, Remus, and if Dumbledore was there next to Remus on his right side of the table. If any more of the Weasley family showed up; they would be seated wherever there was room. It was time to greet their guests so everyone followed Mrs. Weasley and Remus to the front hall. Tonk's and two other members of the Order went to meet the Longbottom's and the Lovegood's; to bring them to the house. Security was never higher since the happenings at the Department of Mysteries. Guards would bring anyone coming to the house; people that were not in the Order. It was the only way to get in or out of the house.

Molly Weasley greeted both adults and children with warm hugs and directed everyone to the kitchen. Molly had planned a late lunch for everyone and the new arrivals. This was so she could get to know Luna's dad and talk to her old friend Mrs., Longbottom. She also wanted them both to know that their children would be safe while they were in her care. Both father and grandmother knew they had nothing to worry about; with their children in the care of Molly Weasley. They knew she would guard their children with her life; just like her own. Mrs. Longbottom though to herself as the others talked.

"Molly is like a tigress guarding her young; no one could even get close to these children unless she fell to the attackers."

Mr. Lovegood showed that he was a true reporter and editor by asking every question he could about the Black house, (he could tell that this place once held a Noble family that believed in dark magic) Harry and Remus told him what they could but told him for now he could not print anything about this house. Even though he was disappointed about this; he understood why he couldn't. Voldemort was a big problem to the wizarding world but mostly he was a bigger problem to Harry. No, he knew nothing about the Prophecy but he knew from what he had learned last year that Harry was his target. He wouldn't add to his troubles. He knew Harry was a good person and believed in him. No matter what anyone said he would always support Harry and Dumbledore.

During lunch, Mrs. Weasley asked Neville what some of his favorite foods were. She informed him that everyone knew his birthday was tomorrow too.

"You and Harry would be sharing the spotlight as birthday boy."

 Both boys groaned at being referred to as boys and not young men. They were young men now and tomorrow proved it since they would be sixteen. Plus they both fought like men in the Department of Mysteries. No one could take that away from them; even the girls (in his eyes) were young women. Molly was still talking about different things that were going to be included in the party tomorrow. What brought Harry back to the kitchen and the conversation at the other end of the table was hearing the words music, backyard, dancing, and then the serving of the cake. She now had his full attention to what she was saying. The back yard would be charmed with many spells. They had to block out the music (silencing charm), Muggles seeing them flying (when a muggle looked at the backyard they would have to leave), they would only be aloud to fly for an hour. Spells to enlarge the backyard, comforting charm that will keep the yard seventy degrees, (not to hot and not to chilly) spells to keep all bugs away from the guests and the food and tables were already back there. Molly Weasley was going over board but Harry loved that she wanted to do this for him and Neville; it was going to be a great day tomorrow.

Neville looked different. His nose had been broken but Madam Pomfrey fixed it up like it had never been broken. He had gotten taller, thinner, and matured. You could tell by the looks on Hermione and Ginny's faces that they were shocked at how he had grown up. If Neville didn't have a girlfriend yet; then by the time school starts there were going to be plenty showing him attention. Luna was peeking at Neville and then at the other girls. Harry new tonight the girls would be talking about boys again. Ginny would want to tell them her secret. He was sure that either Hermione already knew from Ginny or she figured it out on her own. He could tell that Ron and Hermione's talk went well. All during lunch they would give each other a look and then blush. He was just waiting for them to tell him they were a couple.

Neville seemed to be interested in Luna. He kept smiling at her when he caught her looking at him. Ginny would surely step in and play matchmaker with those two. She had already told him that she thought they would make a good couple. This year was taking a turn in the right direction. Harry noticed that Remus and Tonk's were acting funny.

"Did they like each other?" he thought

 Yes, he hoped that was the case, Remus needed someone in his life to love him just as he did. Having Ginny there for him was already helping him and Remus needed that too. He would have to ask him tonight when he cornered him for another talk.

Lunch had been over for about twenty minutes but not one person wanted to leave the table. The peaceful feeling that filled the room was welcomed by all, no bothers, no worries, no war, and no Voldemort could ruin this moment. Mr. Lovegood was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you Molly, for the lovely lunch. I hope that we can get together again soon and thank you Harry for inviting Luna to your party. I know she will have fun and be safe with you all. I hate to have to leave but I do have a few articles I have to proof read before tomorrow. Luna dear be a good girl and do what Molly tells you to do ok. I'll see you on Sunday".

He pulled his daughter into a hug and started shaking every ones hand. Mrs. Longbottom hugged Neville, fussed over him a bit and then said her good-bys to the rest of the group.

 "Thank you so much Molly, for having Neville over; he doesn't seem to have many friends; I am proud that your children, Harry and Hermione are some of them. He's a good boy and I am so proud of him. I will see you on Sunday afternoon when I come to get him."

""Thank you for letting your children come; it is what Harry wanted. He needs his friends right now; so how could I say no. He is part of this family and I want nothing more then to see him smiling and being a normal teenager for once. We will see you on Sunday and we can have lunch before you all leave."

Molly hugged her old friend, and gave Mr. Lovegood a quick hug. Tonk's and Remus were going to escort the two back home and would be back for dinner. The six teens had said their good-bys and were heading up to Harry's room. They spent the rest of the day just catching up on their summers so far and wondering if they would get their OWL results tomorrow. They were all told that they would receive them in July and tomorrow was the last day of the month. Hermione was nervous about her OWL's and everyone laughed at her for this. There was no way that she could have failed any of them and they all knew it.

Her biggest worry was her Astronomy grade; with what happened that night to Professor McGonagall. Every student on that tower knew they didn't get a high grade because they ran out of time; everyone was just too busy watching that cow Umbridge and the five others attacking Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Maybe Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall would bring them with them to the Order meeting tonight. Since Fudge admitted to the Daily Profit that Voldemort was back; the Order had been having meetings every night. Most were short meetings but like last night; some of them were very long. Fred had told Harry the meeting last night was two hours long and one of the longest so far. He didn't care what was going on in the meetings right now. His friends were here with him and tomorrow he would have his very first birthday party and felt honored to share it with Neville. Tomorrow would be the greatest day ever in the life of Harry Potter.

**Thank you all for reading my story. To the ones who review every chapter THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. You know who you are and I love ya for it. To those other who have reviewed I love ya too. You all make my day when I get e-mail telling me of another review on my story. Please keep reviewing the good and the bad. So far no flames and thank you for that but if you feel the need to flame me go ahead if it makes you feel better. I want to hear what you think no matter what. THANKS AGAIN READ AND REVIEW**


	16. The Birthday party and Harry’s talk

reJaquelyne: Thank you for the e-mail. Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad that you like the story. I will e-mail you soon. I have had a bit of trouble and lost my hard drive on my computer. I am using a different one to check my e-mail and write this chapter. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Maria: I'm sorry you think it is too formal. I did read what you had to say and thanks for your input. I guess it is a downfall for me since I am so old. When we had Slumber parties (LOL) when I was younger that is how we talked. I will try to do better in up coming chapters. I know you want their relationship to be fast but that is one thing I am trying not to do. I have read too many fics that have their relationship go real fast. Relationships don't happen that fast in the real world and most books that I have read don't go fast either. More to their romance is coming but it will be somewhat slow. I am sorry about it being to slow for you. I do hope that you will continue reading anyway. Even with the few reviews that have criticized how slow the romance is going to how I write, I still love to hear what people say. I will not get too discouraged. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. 

**Twinkey:**** With the conversations being formal. I really don't see it. With the girls when I was younger and had LOL Slumber parties that's how we talked. We got all our questions in there. I will try to do better as we go. I'm glad you like the story. More to come soon.******

**Sillypaulie:****Thank you for thinking my story is good. Also thanks for reviewing, yes and there is more to come.  
******

**Nymphadora003:****Well I have to say thanks again for two reviews. The giggling that the boys heard was when Hermione was giggling at Ginny for trying to tell her nothing was going on between her and Harry. I know I should have made that clear to every one but I forgot….Sorry about that. With the conversations being formal, I really don't see it. When I was younger and had (LOL) Slumber parties that's how we talked. We got all our questions in there. I will try to do better as we go. Thanks again for the reviews. I think with all your reviews I would say you are #1 fan (blushing) at least I know you have read my entire story and I think you for that…. Lots of HP love to you and all my reviewers.**

             **I'm sorry for the long delay with up dating, my hard drive crashed, power supply burnt, and who knows what else. I have it fixed now. I hope that I can get a few chapters up in the next few days. I also have gotten a beta reader. She is looking over the first 15 chapters and I will post this chapter and then repost after she goes over it. Thanks again to my readers. If it weren't for you this story would not be. Happy reading.**Can Love Find Me Now 

**Chapter 16**

**The Birthday party and Harry's talk**

          July 31st was a busy and loud morning. Mrs. Weasley had started with waking Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville, and then Harry. Six very sleepy teenagers all meet in the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had out done herself this morning with all the food she had cooked. It looked like she was going to feed an army. The Weasley family filled a large part of the kitchen; Arthur, Bill, Fred, and George were at the table along with Remus Lupin, Tonks, and to Harry's surprise Dumbledore himself. Everyone said his or her good mornings to the new arrivals. Ron wasted no time at all and filled his plate with food. Luna and Neville looked like they were scared to even touch the food. Mrs. Weasley noticed that they were not eating so she told everyone to dig in.

"Children, there is a lot to get ready for the party tonight; so eat up. Harry after you are through Dumbledore and Remus would like to talk to you in the drawing room."

"All right Mrs. Weasley"

"Good, good, Luna and Neville please just help yourselves to what ever you want to eat. No one bites and eat until you are full even; if you eat like Ron."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" said both teens.

"Ron, Ginny and Hermione I would like your help with getting some things ready in the back yard. Fred and George you two will get the tables set up and no funny business and no argument from anyone about helping."

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley what can Luna and I do to help get things ready."

"Well Luna you can help if you want to but Neville since it is yours and Harry's birthday; you two will not being helping. It is your day too; so you just relax. I received an owl from your grandmother this morning and she will be here later for the party."

"She has never missed any of my birthdays before; so I was wondering if she had owled you to see if she could come. I would've been surprised if she hadn't."

"Yes, well your grandmother loves you and wants to be part of your growing up. One cannot blame her for that; now can we."

"No ma'am that we can't."

          Everyone ate their breakfast and talked about school, Quidditch, when they would receive their Owl results and who might be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The five teens kept looking at Harry wondering what Remus and Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about. Different things went through their minds like Sirius, what happened in the Department of Mysteries, or maybe they knew what he was going to talk to them about and was going to try and talk him out of it. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew that if he wanted them to know he would tell them in time. With Remus and Dumbledore finished eating Harry decided to get their talk over with. He was not sure what they wanted to talk about but he wanted to spend time with his friends before the after party talk. They all would have a lot to think about tonight. He hoped Ginny would want to spend some time alone with him after the talk. He always felt calm after they had their quiet time together. He had it all planned out in his mind that after the talk they all could go up and talk more if they wanted; then after that he wanted to be with Ginny and only Ginny. Thanking Mrs. Weasley for a great breakfast and saying bye to the rest he followed Remus and his headmaster into the drawing room.

"Harry I'm glad I was able to get back for your birthday."

"I'm glad you're here too."

"Come on, so you can get back to your friends."

"Thanks Remus"

          They let Harry enter the room first followed by Dumbledore and then Remus. Harry noticed that both men looked sad but ready for this little talk of theirs. He didn't have to wait long for the conversation to start. Remus motioned for Harry to sit down and he did as he was asked.

"Harry, we just wanted to let you know that on August 16th the Will of Sirius Black will be read. There will be a few people there that; I know will not make you happy. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy will be there. Tonks her father Ted, her mother Andromrda, Arthur and Molly and their family will be there too. Then we have to be there, you, Albus, and me. I think that is about it unless you have something to add Albus."

"No, I do believe that covers all that we needed to say Remus. I do want to wish Harry here a Happy Birthday. I hope it is a good day for you Harry."

"Thank you sir, I knew that you would have to tell me about the reading of the Will. I just hoped that it would be later on. I don't want to go but I know I have to; it's what Sirius would have wanted. I won't let him down. If that's all sirs I would like to get back to my friends and have a little fun today."

"Your welcome son and know that we both wish you many more birthdays to spend with your friends. Remus I will see you later at the meeting and Harry I will say hello again at your party. If you need me Remus I will be at Hogwarts."

"I am sure I won't need you for any thing but if I do I will call on you. Harry go on back to your friends and have fun ok".

"Thanks Remus"

"And Professor Dumbledore, thank you for the birthday wishes and everything."

"Your welcome Harry, see you tonight I know your friends will be glad to hear what you have to say."

          Feeling like things would be ok for a while; he headed back to the kitchen where he hoped his friends would be waiting for him. When Harry returned to the kitchen only Neville was sitting at the table; he was writing on a piece of parchment. Harry wondered if he might be writing one of his other friends. He knew Neville was a shy boy (No, he is a young man now) and that he may not have as many friends as he thought (that will change this year, he was going to be included in every thing just like Luna and Ginny) he might have. He knew he had a lot to make up for; not only with Ginny but Neville and Luna too. Harry sat down across from Neville at the table and waited for him to finish what he was writing. Neville could feel some one watching him so he looked up from his parchment.

"Hey Neville where is everyone at."

"Mrs. Weasley had everyone go out back and start getting things ready for the party."

"Why are you sitting in here by yourself?"

"She wouldn't let me help since the party is for both of us; seeing that it is our birthday today, she said that it was my day to and for me to relax."

"Yep, that is how she is, when I would go to the Burrow she wouldn't want me to help with anything but I did. I couldn't just set around and let them wait on me you know but it is our birthday so what do you want to do until the party begins?"

"What is there to do around here?"

"Chess, exploding snaps, and I have some muggle cards. I can teach you to play if you want."

"I'm not good at chess; I always lose at exploding snaps so I guess you can try to teach me how to play muggle cards."

"Ok, well I think the easiest game would be 21. We can go up and play cards in my room; that way we're out of the way. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will start cooking soon and I have something I want to give you now for your birthday."

"You know Harry, you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday; just being here and included is good enough for me."

"I know but I wanted to; so come on and let's find out what your first present is."

Harry and Neville climbed the stairs and soon reached his room. Neville went and sat at the desk. Harry had put the cage and owl in the private loo that was in his room. When Harry handed Neville the cage and wrapped package that went with it; he was speechless. Neville was surprised to receive an owl and cage from Harry for his birthday. He felt that it was the greatest present he could have ever gotten. The though of his Gram and what she would say to him about Harry Potter giving him an owl. She had just about busted a vain in her neck when the owl came asking if he could come for Harry's birthday party.

Harry felt that he had done what was right and that was what mattered. Harry felt that the smile on Neville's face was all he needed to see. He knew that his gift to him was perfect. The owl seemed to love its new owner.

"So Neville what are you going to name your new owl?"

"I'm not sure; I have to figure out if it's a girl or a boy. Then I can name it. I think if it's a girl I like the names Hope or Faith. I think if it's a boy owl then Romulus or maybe Hercules. What do think of those names?"

"I like Faith for a girl and Romulus for a boy but the name has to feel right to you not me. The man at the shop didn't tell me if it was a girl or a boy. I'm sure Charlie or one of the others might be able to tell you which it is. When we go down we can take the owl with us and we will ask ok?" 

"That sounds good to me and I think we have picked the perfect name for ether a boy or a girl. I liked those two names the most."

          Neville and Harry stay up stairs for over an hour playing as many games of cards that Neville could learn; before they decided that they had to get something to drink (plus they wanted to be a little nosey, just to see what was happening). Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking with Hermione and Ginny helping her. Harry stood there and watched the three ladies cook. Ginny looked like she knew what she was doing in the kitchen. Hermione on the other hand seemed out of place there. She was holding her own and knew what she was doing. Hermione seemed the type that would work as a head healer or maybe an unspeakable. The biggest thing with Hermione was that what ever she decided to do with her life, she would just do it.

Now Ginny could be like her mother and be a housewife but Harry figured that was not what she wanted to do (Yes, that is something else I can ask her about). He could see her cooking for him one day. Yes these thoughts were coming more often and it made him feel good but scared at the same time. He really needed to talk to Remus about girls. Questions were forming as he stood there with his mouth open staring a hole through Ginny. She looked like an angel standing there (he felt like she was his angel); her hair was flowing down her back with just a hint of sun catching it as she moved (it made her look like she had a golden glow around her). He just hoped that she would sit beside him at the party tonight. He felt that; when it was time to talk to everyone she would be his rock. He felt that he would need her to get through this and he didn't know why he felt this way.

 "God I really need to talk to Remus" he thought.

          Neville was standing there with his new owl waiting to see what Harry was going to do. He looked at his friend with a knowing look. The look on Harry's face spoke louder then words. He knew he got that same look any time Luna was around.

Right at that moment Charlie came into the kitchen, stopped and took in the site before him. Neville was smiling at Harry; Harry was eyeing one of the girls at the stove (in his brotherly opinion it was his sister or Hermione not his mother) and not one of the gals were aware that they were being watched. Charlie walked over to the two young men and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"What cha look'en at Harry?"

Startled by the hand and being caught starring at his sister, Harry blushing he quickly averting his eyes away from Ginny. With a shaky voice and eyes facing the floor he answered him the best he could.

"Oh, Hi Charlie…um…didn't see…you come…in. We…were just looking…for you. I um…got Neville…this owl…for his…birthday. We were wondering if you could um…tell us if it…um…was a girl or a boy…um so…um Neville here can…name it, and I was just watching…um…to…um to…um…see how different…they um… cooked then my…um…muggle…Aunt Petunia."

"Oh, I see, well let me look at your bird Neville and I'm sure I can tell you which it is. Oh and Harry from all the starring you were doing is there much difference between muggle and magical cooking?"

"Um No not really"

          Charlie took the owl and checked it over and then placed it back in its cage. He let the boys know that the owl was most defiantly a girl and that he needed to get a book on owls and their young. He informed them that in a few days that she would be laying an egg, or (even though it was a rare thing to happen) two. Harry wondered if the shop owner had known this when he sold the bird to him. Well it really didn't matter; this was a good thing. Neville looked in shock and looked as if someone touched him he would fall over. The time for the party was getting close. Neville slowly turned to Harry and told him he was taking Faith up to his and Ron's room and would be right back. Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and was going to ask her where they were to put the gifts at; outside or in the parlor; when Ginny turned to face him as if she read his mind and said,

"Harry, go get your gifts you got for Neville and put them on the table outside; by the time everyone eats and has had cake it will be dark so we want them close for gift opening"

"OK, I was just about to ask your mum that question. Are you a mind reader Gin?"

"No, I'm not a mind reader, just go get the gifts"

"Alright, I'm going _MOTHER" _he said with a grin on his face.

          When Harry got back down to the kitchen Neville's Grandmother had arrived along with Dumbledore, Bill, Fred, George, Tonks, and a few of the order members. The person that surprised him the most was Mrs. Figg. Harry had not seen her since last summer. She walked over to him and smiled down at him.

"Harry you look more like your father everyday. Happy Birthday and I wish you a long and happy life"

"Thanks Mrs. Figg, I'm glad that you could come. How have you been? I haven't seen you since last summer?"

"I've been good, thanks for asking. Now where do we go and where do we put our gifts for the two birthday boys?"

"Well follow me, I was just going outside to put some gifts on the table for Neville"

"OK, lead the way"

"This must be the table that Ginny was talking about. It already has a few gifts on it"

"Thank you Harry, I will just roam around until someone tells me to sit"

"Alright I have to go find Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville anyway. Thanks for coming to our party"

"It was my pleasure Harry, I'm just sorry that you had to suffer so much with those relatives of yours. I always wanted you to have a normal life but I think you turned out just fine even though they were rough on you. Your parents and Sirius would be very proud of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Figg, that means the world to me"

"Harry, Harry over here mate" said Ron.

"Hey I was just coming to look for you mate. I had to show Mrs. Figg where the gift table was. So where are Neville and the girls?"

"The girls went up stairs to clean up and change real quick and Neville got cornered by his grandmother. Maybe we should go look for him."

"OK, I want to find Remus too. I need some fatherly advice and he is the only one I have left"

"You could always talk to my dad, he does feel like mum does you know. You are one of their sons"

"Well you see it…um…well…I can't talk to your dad about this. Not right now anyway, I want to ask Remus first then I will talk to your dad if I need to. It is kinda personal. I mean no offense to your dad or anything…it's just…well…dang this is so hard. I'm not sure right now Ron"

"Its ok mate, don't worry about it. I know that if you could talk to dad about it you would"

"Thanks mate"

"Your welcome"

"Let's go see if we can find Neville and the girls"

"No need to, here they come"

          Through the back door people were coming out with food in their hands and heading for the table that Fred and George had set up for dinner. Mrs. Weasley had out done herself with the meal. By the looks of things she had made enough food for an army. As every one gathered around the table to find seats; he looked at his friends and motioned for them to sit in the seats at the end of the table. Ron and Hermione sat to his right and Luna and Neville sat to his left and Ginny (thank the gods) sat right beside him. Once everyone was seated Mr. Weasley stood at the other end of the table and picked up his glass.

"I want to thank everyone for joining us for this special night. We are here to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. We are very proud of these two fine young men. Please everyone raise your glasses and toast to our two birthday boys"

          Both boys blushed and everyone stood and raised their glasses and said,

"TO HARRY AND NEVILLE"

"MAY YOU BOTH HAVE A LONG AND HEALTHY LIFE" said Mrs. Longbottom.

          With that said everyone sat back down and started eating. Everyone at the table were talking, laughing, and having a great time. Every now and then you could hear people saying things like;

 "Molly you have out done your self"

 "Molly this party is just lovely"

 "Molly the food is just great" and even Mrs. Longbottom ask her how she had made some of the dishes and wanted her recipe. All in all Harry sat there thinking that this was the best birthday he had ever had. Some people that he loved were not there in body but he knew they were with him in spirit. Harry stood up and tapped his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to make a toast to my new Aunt for this party. Aunt Molly, thank you for opening your heart and your home to me for all these years. This is my first birthday party and I have to say it is the best day of my life. Thank you"

"TO MOLLY FOR A GREAT NIGHT" said all

          Molly Weasley sat at the head of the table with tears in her eyes. She would say it was nothing to everyone but was glad that it meant so much to Harry. Her and Ginny got up from the table and went back into the house to get the cake. They came out each holding an end of the full sheet cake they had made. Snitches divided the cake down the middle. There were sixteen candles on each side with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" at the top and a name on each side. Luna had to switch places with Neville so he could set by Harry to blow out their candles. Ginny and her mum placed the cake between the two boys. Molly pulled out her wand and lit all the candles at once. Voices could be heard telling them to make a wish. Harry looked over to Neville and smiled at his friend and then looked at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione; closed his eyes and made his wish. Opening his eyes and glancing at Neville to make sure he was ready, they blew out all the candles in one breath. Cheers were heard from all, and then the cake was cut.

          Someone had fixed the back yard up with torches for light; which were set to come on at dusk.  Everyone was enjoying the cake and the music that had started to play. Fred and George went over to their mum and whispered in her ear and she nodded yes with a smile on her face. She took out her wand and pointed upwards and muttered something. Fred called everyone's attention his way and started a fireworks show. Since the evening was going to be a short one because of the meeting and talk, they only shot them off the fireworks for about thirty minutes. Once the fireworks were done; Mrs. Weasley called for everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone we only have about one hour and a half before we have to end this outside. So now we will let the boys open their gifts and then have a little fun before we go in; Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Luna could you please bring the table over with the gifts please?"

          They brought the table over and started handing gifts to each of them. Neville was so excited he almost fell out of his chair. With the opening of each gift from his friends, family, and even some of the members of the Order; he wondered what he did to deserve all of this. His smile showed what he thought of the books, plants, plant seeds, sweater, chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, his owl from Harry, and new robes from his gram. Yes, Neville was in heaven right at this moment and couldn't think of a better place to spend his birthday.

          Harry had received books for Defense Against the Dark Arts from Hermione, chocolate frogs from Luna, every flavor beans from Ron, another album from Hagrid, (he had gotten more pictures of when his parents were in school) a note from Remus saying he would get his in private, the leather coat from the twins (he was going to kill them for this), more books from Tonks, his own hand for the Weasley clock from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley (a single tear rolled down his cheek), and Ginny whispering in his ear that she would give him hers later (he smiled at her and winked) which he; for some reason was glad for. With all gifts opened and moved out of the way music started playing.

          Arthur and Molly were the first to start dancing and then came Remus and Tonks and then Ron asked Hermione to dance. Neville was blushing so Harry leaned over and told him to go for it. Next out were Neville and Luna. Albus and Minerva were next to start dancing.

"This could almost be my dream," he thought.

He glanced over to see Ginny looking at him he smiled at her. He stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to dance.

**"Are you having a good time Gin'**

****

**_"Yes, thank you"_**

****

**_"Why are you thanking me? Your mum did all this not me"_**

****

**_"No silly, I was thanking you for me having the good time. If we weren't dancing then I wouldn't be having a good time. I would just be sitting and watching everyone else having fun."_**

****

**_"Oh, ok your welcome then. I will admit I am responsible for that part"_**

****

**_"Yes, you are, aren't you?"_**

****

**_"Yes, I guess I am"_**

****

**_"So are you having a good time?"_**

****

**_"Yes, the best ever good food, good people, and good just good"_**

****

**_"Ok'_**

****

**_"Gin"_**

****

**_"Yes Harry"_**

****

**_"You know you didn't have to get me a gift"_**

****

**_"I didn't have to but I wanted to"_**

****

**_"But you didn't"_**

****

**_"Yes I did. It is what I wanted to do Mr. Potter so don't argue with me"_**

****

**_"Ok, I won't but I will take care of that problem later"_**

****

**_"And what problem is that"_**

****

**_"YOU"_**

****

**_"Me, how am I a problem"_**

****

**_"Oh, you just are, not a bad problem mind you"_**

****

**_"So how will you fix the problem (eyebrows raised here)?"_**

****

**_"Oh let me see, I could just…I don't know…I've got it…No that wouldn't work…Maybe…no that wouldn't work either…Ok I think I got it. Do you want to know what I figured out _****_Miss._****_ Weasley?"_**

****

**_"Well I would be stupid if I said no, so yes"_**

****

**_"Gin you know the music stopped"_**

****

**_"Did it really"_**

****

**_"Yes it did"_**

****

**_"Oh"_**

****

**_"Could I…um…dang"_**

****

**_"What Harry"_**

****

**_"Promise not to kill me"_**

****

**_"Ok, I promise (is he mad at me)"_**

****

**_"(GOD I'M SCARED) Gin…can I…um…damn. Ginnycanikissyou"_**

****

**_"What"_**

****

**_"Can I kiss you?"_**

****

**_"Yes, Harry you can"_**

          **With his whole body shaking he held her close to him and kissed her lightly on her cheek (he had to work his nerve up to kiss her lips), then slowly moved towards her lips. It felt like an eternity to the two teens. Once he found her lips he kissed her softly (No tongue yet guys minds out of the gutter) and released his hold just a bit. When he opened his eyes she had this smile that melted his heart. He knew he was wrong for asking for the kiss. Dean was still in her life (even though Harry didn't want him there) and he had to wait for her to figure out what she wanted. Yes they liked each other and had said so but they also had agreed to take it slow. He just felt it was right and wanted her lips on his. Across the yard Mrs. Weasley had just looked up to see Harry kiss her daughter and smiled a knowing smile. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna just stood there with their mouths open not knowing what to do. Hermione looked at Ron to make sure he wasn't going to try and kill Harry. "Why are my shoulders shaking"? He thought.**

****

****

"Harry, are you ok? Harry, please look at me. What's the matter? Are you all right?"

Harry came out of his daze to see a concerned look on Ginny's face. He looked around to see everyone dancing and having a good time. No one was watching them at all. Did he just kiss her; could he have imaged it all and was he just daydreaming about the kiss.

"Harry, answer me please"

"Um…yeah Gin I'm ok; just got lost in though; sorry about that. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure Harry, but are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Ok"

          Harry led her out to where everyone was dancing and tried his best to act like nothing happened. He kept his thoughts under control the rest of the party. He knew he had to behave and not over step his bounds with Ginny. They had agreed to take things slow because of her feelings of confusion. After their dance they sat back down and watched the fun around them.

 **_"Yes, he thought this is the best birthday he could ever have"._**

****He knew it was time to get ready for the talk he had planned. Ginny must have known what he was thinking because she squeezed his hand. He gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to watch his friends, family, and the Order.

          Mrs. Weasley started calling everyone over; Harry and Ginny already in their seats; waited for the rest to take their seats. The members of the Order that would not be involved in this talk went into the house and sat in the kitchen to wait for their meeting with Dumbledore. As each minute passed Harry started to shake. Ginny noticed this and placed her hand on his leg for support. This; he was grateful for (Yes, she calmed him) and could only smile at her. It was time to let his family and friends know some of the things from the past two years. Arthur Weasley stood to talk to the people around him.

"I hope everyone had a good time to night but now Harry has asked us here so he can talk to his friends and family (smiling at his son's friend). I know some my want to ask questions but please let him talk until he is done. I ask that you not push him for any more answers then what he gives you. He does not have to tell any of us a thing but he has chosen to. So Harry I turn this over to you son. Just remember we all love you."

"Thank you Uncle Arthur, I love all of you too. First I want to say this is going to be hard for me; so please let me get through this with out questions. I know many of my friends would like to know what happened during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament; so I will start with that. We all know that a deatheater took Mad-eye Moody's place as our professor. As you know; he made the cup into a port-key. Cedric and I…were…taken…to…a…graveyard…where…Voldemort and Wormtail…were…waiting. Some of you may not know but Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew (there were some gasps from those who didn't know this). He is the one who betrayed my parents not Sirius; anyway when we got to the graveyard…Voldemort told Pettigrew to kill…the…spare…that's…how …he died. Pettigrew tied…me…to the gravestone of Voldemort's father. Pettigrew used a spell to get his fathers bones, and then he cut off his own hand and then took my blood. I think he said these words to bring him back as he added each thing". 

**_"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew me._**

**_Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your master._**

**_Blood of the enemy forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." (From book 4 the goblet of fire)_**

****

****

****Harry was shaking so bad at this point he didn't know if he could stand for much longer. Ginny, Neville, Ron, Luna and Hermione stood and each put a hand on their friend. Ginny took his right hand; Hermione took the left hand, and Luna held onto his left arm. Neville and Ron put a hand on each shoulder. He found strength in his friends. Molly and Tonks were crying and wanting to join the teens but stayed where they were. You could have heard a pin drop as Harry composed himself. He whispered "Thanks" to his friends and started again.

          "We dueled and something weird happened; where we were engulfed in a golden bubble. The last people that were killed with Voldemort's wand came out. Cedric, a muggle man that took care of a house where Voldemort hid, Bertha Jenkins, (Sob) my…mum (he squeezes Ginny's and Hermione's hands) and…(Sob) then…my…(Sob) dad. Cedric's…ghost…(Sob) asked…me…to…bring…his…body…back so I did. Their ghost or what ever they were helped me get away. Most of you know the rest from there. Harry took a few minutes to get his thoughts together before he told them about the prophecy.

          Most of you here know that we (motioning towards his friends) went to the Department of Mysteries at the end of term. Some of you know a few details of why we went, so I won't go into much detail. Voldemort was able to get inside my head and make me think he had my godfather; Sirius Black. It was all a lie to get me there; he wanted me to get a prophecy that was made about him and another over seventeen years ago. Only he and the other person could touch the glass ball that it was in. He knew part of the prophecy but not all that is why he wanted it.

I was dumb enough to take it off the shelf. Deatheater's came out of nowhere and we fought our way out. We ended in a chamber where there was a veil. Some of my friends were hurt and were not with Neville and me when the deatheater's found us. Order members and Sirius found us and joined the fight. Sirius…died…that…night…trying…to save…me. The prophecy busted and no one in that room heard it but one man had a copy and showed it to me in his office. Dumbledore heard the prophecy that Professor Trelawney gave that night. There was another that it could have been but Voldemort picked to go after me first. The rest of the story is history. (Potter, just breathe) Since my friends went with me I felt it only right that they know the real reason we were there. This is what the prophecy said."

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…..and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ….and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives….the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." (From book five OOTP)_**

          "Now you all know why Voldemort is after me and why he wants me dead. I never asked for any of this but I will have to fight him in the end. I'm glad that I have my friends and family to support me. I think that is all I can say right now. I just want to go in and rest. This has been hard to talk about. Thank you all for listening".

          Molly was the first to push her way to him; with Tonks on her heals. The teens that had been supporting Harry moved out of her way; they knew what would happen if they didn't move. Mrs. Longbottom was right behind Tonks trying to get to him. Each woman took their turn in giving him a bone-crushing hug and told him everything would be all right. Molly stood there with tears falling down her cheeks not knowing what to say. She always knew he was special but to have to save their world was just too much for a boy to have to handle. She just wanted to protect him from everything that would cause him harm. She knew her daughter loved him and if Voldemort won; she would die from a broken heart. She knew that his parents would be so proud of him. He had turned out so well; even though he was raised by those terrible muggles.  

          Here stood a man where a boy should be. She would have a talk with Dumbledore about him staying with them sooner. He would need their support and she would give it one hundred percent. Her heart ached for him to have a normal life more then ever but it was not meant to be.

"Aunt Molly, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, anything"

"I don't know if you will get mad or not but I have to tell you. I'm the one who gave Fred and George the money from the tournament. I couldn't keep it and they are putting it to good use so please don't be mad."

"Harry, I could never be mad at you for that. You did what you felt was right. They are doing so well with their shop that they wanted to help their father and me but you gave us that money. You are a very special person Harry Potter and never forget that. Now you go on and rest so we can get this Order meeting over with."

"Yes ma'am, I will and thank you for the wonderful birthday party. I will never forget this and thanks for including Neville. You know he was the other one who could have been picked."

"No, I didn't but I am glad you told me. Does he or his Grandmother know?"

"No. I don't think so but I am going to tell him. Then he can choose to tell the others if he wants."

"That is a good idea Harry. Like you, he has to decide who he tells."

"Yep that is my thinking too."

"OK, I have to go in for the meeting and you need to go rest or have some time with the others. I will see you later Harry. Remember I love you."

"I love you too and thanks again"

          With one final hug between the two Harry went into the house and up to his room. When he reached his room his friends were all there waiting on him. Harry wasn't surprised to see his friends there waiting for him. He knew they were going to ask a lot of questions. He wasn't ready for that yet. All he knew was that for some reason he just wanted to be alone with Ginny. He went over and sat on his bed where Neville and Ron were and wondered who was going to speak first. He didn't have to wait long, because Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh Harry, (pulling him up and pulling him into a hug) thank you for telling us but how do you know it's you"

"Hermione please no questions tonight, I just want to relax with my friends ok. I know for sure because the scar is the mark that shows I am his equal."

"Ok, just let us know when it's ok to ask you questions. I don't want you mad at the others or me. I love you Bro."

"I love you too sis, just be patient with me ok. I will try and answer all of your questions soon. Neville, can I speak with you in the hall for a minute."

"Sure Harry"

"Neville, I just wanted to tell you that I was not the only one who fit the prophecy. You were the other and no one knows why he picked me to go after first. If you want the others to know that is up to you ok."

"Thanks Harry, I know what you did tonight was hard. I'm glad you included me in everything. I'm glad we're friends Harry."

"Me too Neville"

"Let's go back in and relax"

"Yeah that sounds good"

          Harry and Neville went back into his room with the others. They sat around and listen to the WWN for a while just enjoying their time together. Luna had fallen asleep on Neville's lap so they all decided it was time to call it a night. Neville woke Luna up and walked her to her room. Ron and Hermione said their good nights and headed out. Harry walked over to Ginny and sat with her. She gave him a weak smile but didn't move at all.

"Gin"

"Yeah Harry"

"I'm glad you stayed, I was going to ask you to stay a bit. It looks like you've read my mind again.

"Hah, I can just read your face real well, that's all"

"How's that Gin?"

"I don't know, I can just look at you some times and tell what is going through your mind. Other times I just look into your eyes and it's like I can see all the way to your soul."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry"

"Now that we've gotten to know each other better are you more comfortable around me?"

"Yes"

"Good, I'm glad"

"Me too"

"Gin I want to tell you something but I'm kinda scared to"

"Harry you don't have to be scared to ever tell me anything"

"I know but we made a deal and I want to go back on it"

"(Oh god…Oh god he's going to say he really didn't like me. See you were stupid, so stupid. How could he ever like you that way? I can't cry…I can't cry… I can't cry…). How…is…that…um…I…mean…Oh god? Please explain before I have heart failure Harry (she said with pleading eyes).

"I know we talked about this before but since I got here and spent all this time getting to know you…I…just…want…more. I'm not…sure how…or…why…but…I don't…want to share you…with…Dean."

"Harry, wow…um…you just scared the life out of me. How can I say this (Harry got a scared look on his face just as Ginny had)…I love the time we spend together; I'm glad we are friends and I…I'm not sure…what you…are asking."

"Gin…Oh god…I'm not claiming undying love…dang that came out wrong. Gin…I don't know how to explain how I feel. I just know when we spend time together I feel complete. Tonight every time you touched me I felt a calm come over me. When all of you took your place at my side I could feel you the most. I really care about you. I have for a long time. I've just been blind and I want it to be just you and me. You know…see if maybe…Oh god Gin…If Ron doesn't kill me I want to be with you."

          Taking her hands and caressing his face all she could do is smile. She had dreamed of this for so long and it was happening. She knew that Dean was not the guy for her. She released his face and engulfed him in a hug and he hugged her back. They both felt like they were where they belonged. Ginny wanted to remember every part of his confession of his feelings. Yes, he had fumbled around but he said he wanted to be with her. Could life get any better then this? In her opinion, no it was perfect because he had danced with her and he wants to be with her.

          Harry could not believe he got the nerve to tell her he wanted to be with her but it felt right. Now all he had to do was get the nerve to kiss her like he wanted to do before they danced. He hoped Ron would not want to kill him for this but it just felt too right. He stood up and pulled her with him.

 "Gin it's time to rest; we can talk more tomorrow ok. I want you to know I couldn't be happier right now"

"I feel the same way about you right now and we will deal with Dean and Ron tomorrow ok."

"Ok Gin lets get you to bed"

          With that said Harry walked Ginny down to the girl's room and gave her a lit kiss on the lips and one last hug. He knew tonight he would have to clear his mind or he would be dreaming of her all night.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing. This is a bit of a long chapter. Chapter 17 will be up soon. Happy reading.


	17. Confusion and Questions

**Maria:** **Thank you, I am trying to make my writing better. They are on their way to being a couple. Before they can get there she has to let Dean down easy. I went back and changed Tonks name, when I put her in I didn't go back to the book to see the spelling. I should have, but now it's right. No major snogging for a bit but they will get to where they will act more of a couple. I'm sorry if you thought I was saying you were saying more snogging. I just wanted to explain what and how I was going to get there. I thank you for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from all my readers and to the chapters. Chapter 1 is not really a chapter. I am going to go change that so the chapters will be just chapters. So far I have only written 16 chapters, this one makes 17. I went back and changed the DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. **

**Nymphadora003:** **I thank you very much. I hope by the time this chapter is up that you have read the next chapter. I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope I don't disappoint you or any of my other readers. I was a bit afraid when I started this story, that I would do a bad job, since I have never written a story before.**

**Jae:** **Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you like the plot and detail. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I love to hear from all my readers. I have tried to make their conversations normal. I will try harder next time. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW**

**CHAPTER 17**

**CONFUSION AND QUESTIONS**

After leaving Ginny at her door; he headed back to his room. Lying on his bed he let what happened over the past few weeks run through his head. He was back at his godfather's house, (Which, to his surprise now belonged to him and Remus) received more money then he needed right now and shared the money with the only real family that had ever treated him with respect. He knew that Remus would live better now that he had money. Being a werewolf had made his life hard; because no one would give him work. He was glad that now Remus Lupin; would have no worry for money. Harry knew that he still needed to talk to him to help understand his feelings. His real family had never shown him love but the Weasley's had. He knew how Ginny made him feel and wanted to make sure it was for the right reasons. Some would say that he had these feelings because of how her family had treated him but in his heart he knew better. When he and Ron had heard that Ginny had been taken down into the chamber his heart had broken.  At that time he remembered the tiny girl that had laughed and cried when her brothers had left her to go to Hogwarts. There was something about her then that had drawn him to her.

            He wondered what would have happened if he had never met any of the Weasley's and if his life would be different then it was now. He knew that in some way it would be different and he was glad that they were part of his life. He would not have the love he felt from them or what they felt for him. They were part of his destiny; he could feel that in his bones. He didn't want to ever change having them in his life. He wondered what his future held; would he beat Voldemort and survive or would they both die. He knew no matter what; he had to train and make sure that Voldemort did not survive and if he died killing him; he knew the world would be safe. He knew it would tear them apart if he died but if that is what had to be done to get rid of Voldemort then he would do just that. He didn't want to leave them and he was going to make sure he had the best chance to come out of this fight alive. He felt he really had something to live for now and that was Ginny and his friends. Harry couldn't sleep so he decided to go down and see if the Order meeting was over yet. He wanted to talk to Remus; maybe even Molly and Arthur. He needed something to clear his mind.

            He went down stairs and checked to see if the meeting was over. The kitchen door was sealed and had a silencing charm on it. He went to the parlor and found a book to read while he waited. He had only gotten to page fifteen when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. Yes, the meeting was over now and he would catch them before they went up stairs. Walking into the kitchen Remus, Dumbledore, Charlie, Bill and Remus were still sitting at the table. Harry hoped that he was not interrupting anything. He made his way over to Remus who was sitting at the end of the table nearest to the door. This was his family and was glad they all supported him.

"Mr. Potter, how can we help you tonight?"

"Professor, I was just wondering if you all were through. I just need to talk to Remus and the Weasley's if I can."

"Aw Yes dear boy, we are finished for tonight but I have a small gift for you that I wanted to give you in private. If you do not mind I can give it to you here or we can go into the parlor."

"No, I don't mind you giving it to me here, unless you feel is should be done alone."

"No, No it can be given to you in front of Remus and the rest."

"That's good, because I feel they are my family."

"Good, I have been holding this for you for many years. It came with a note that it was to be given to you on your sixteenth birthday. It was left in my care just incase something happened to your parents. It is part of your family heritage. Through out history it has been passed down to the eldest son for more then a thousand years. Remus might be able to help you with some information about it and what he can't tell you I will be able to."

            Dumbledore pulled a small package out of his robes and laid it on the table. He moved a few things out of the way and tapped it with his wand. Before them on the table was a trunk that looked new but you could tell that it was very old. Dumbledore opened the lid and pulled out a book. On the front of the book it had a family crest. There was a red shield that had five different symbols on it. At the top was the symbol of a Griffin, next was what looked like a man with a long beard with a wand in his hand, then there were two wands in an X shape, next one looked like it was a goddess, and then a Phoenix setting on a branch. Dumbledore explained to him that as a wizard married and had children that the crest would change to show the new blood that married into the family. He also went on to explain that in this trunk were many family heirlooms that had been saved from Godric's Hollow and that the rest he would receive when he became of age on his seventeenth birthday. Harry just sat there wondering how many more things would be going through his brain tonight.

"Thank you sir, I'm glad I can learn more about my father's family."

"Enough of that, I will send it to your room and you can deal with it later. You did say that you wanted to talk to Remus."

"Yes sir; I did and I don't want to be rude or anything but it is kinda personal. I know it is a lot to ask but if I could talk to Arthur and Remus alone."

"Yes, Yes Molly could you see me to the door. Charlie, Bill, (nodding to each one as he called their name) Remus, Arthur, and Harry I will see you all soon. Good night gentlemen."

            Molly followed Dumbledore to the door and then went up to bed. She knew that Harry must want to talk about something he thought would be embarrassing. Probably wants advice about a girl he likes. Remus was the last of his parent's friends and she knew he was stepping into the godfather role. He would be the first one Harry would chose to talk to and the reason that he picked her husband was a bit of a mystery to her. Maybe it was because he had six sons and had talk to them about such things. She was glad he was opening up and talking to them. Talking was the best medicine to free the soul her mother always told her and she believed it one hundred percent. She prayed that when this war was over that her family (which included Harry and Hermione) would be alive and well. She got into bed with plans to wait on Arthur after his talk with Harry but soon was fast asleep.

**(Down in the Kitchen)**

"Charlie and Bill if you want to stay you can. I'm not sure but you might be able to help too"

(Charlie raised his eyebrows at Harry) "Well Harry I think I might have an idea what this is about. Does it have to do with someone you were watching in the kitchen today?"

"Um yes it does Charlie"

"Ok, so which one is it Hermione or Ginny?"

"Harry, what do you want to talk about? Does it have to do with liking one of them?"

"Yes Remus, it is about liking one of them. I wanted an older mans point of view. I'm a little confused about some things and I know some of my confusion is because how I was raised. The Dursley's never showed me love or compassion. I know I like a certain girl but I think I'm being a bit selfish."

"Why do you feel like you are being selfish?"

"Well Mr. Weasley, Her and I talked before she went to bed and I told her I didn't want to share her feelings with another guy and that I wanted her all to myself"

"That sounds to me like you have a major crush on this girl Harry. There is nothing wrong with wanting her to only like you. That is part of being a teenager with a crush. I remember a few girls I liked that way when I was in school"

"I'm glad that it's normal Bill. I really thought I was being selfish. All I know is that when we have talked alone I feel like I am complete and never want her to leave"

"Harry, you sound like your dad when he talked about your mum. James always said that she completed him. You know Harry as far back as I can remember the women in your family have had red hair. Your dad always said Potter men were drawn to red heads. I know from watching you and the girls in question that Hermione is more like a sister to you right?"

"Yes, Remus she is, we have started calling each other brother and sister"

"So, Harry that only leaves my daughter. Have you told her how you feel about her?"

"Well sir, I have told her I like her and like I said before tonight I told her I didn't want to share her. We have agreed to take things slow and see if what we feel is real. One thing that has played on my mind is am I feeling this way because of the chamber or because of what happened at the Ministry. I don't want to hurt Ginny in anyway. That's why I wanted to talk to you and Remus. I wanted to make sure; that it was for all the right reasons. What do you all think? Am I feeling this way because of those reasons or do I really like her?"

"Well Harry, from what you have told us I would say that; we all agree that you like her for all the right reasons and not because you saved her in the chamber. Do you agree Remus, Bill, and Charlie?"

"Yes" the other three said at the same time.

"Harry, I'm sure some of this is because of nerves. Maybe you are scared what her mother and I will think or even her brothers. I want you to know that as long as you treat her well that is all that matters. I know you will not do anything willingly to hurt her. It is her choice who she likes and if she has chosen you we will support her. You know that once Molly finds out she will mother you more then she does now. She loves you and has always hoped that you and Ginny would get together. With Fred and George get ready for teasing; they are good at that. They drove Bill and Charlie crazy every time they had a girlfriend. Just know that you can come to any of us any time ok."

"Yes sir, thank you guys for listening to me. I though I was going to lose my mind tonight. I don't want Ginny hurt by me or anyone for that matter.  I guess I already knew that I really liked her. Tonight when I talked to everyone about Voldemort she is the one who gave me the most of the strength to keep going, the rest of my friends help too but mostly her. Mr. Weasley is that how you felt about Mrs. Weasley when you first started liking her?"

"Yes and no Harry, I can say that yes it was like that but also I knew from the first time I saw her that she was my one true love. I loved her from the first moment I saw her and have never stopped. I feel like she is my world and that if I didn't have her I would be an empty man. Did that answer your question Harry?"

"Yes sir it did, and thanks for telling me."

"OK. I think its time we all went to bed and got our rest. I know Molly is up there waiting on me. She won't go to sleep until I get up there. I'm glad that you could talk to us Harry about this. I know this must have been hard for you. We will see you tomorrow."

"Remus, I was wondering if you and I could talk some before we go back to school about my parents. Nothing major but you knows…just some questions so I can learn about them."

"Sure Harry, we can do that. It will be nice to tell you what I can. Good night."

"Good night everyone"

            Harry felt better as he climbed the stairs back up to his room. He had known in his heart what he felt for Ginny was true but it felt good to talk to Remus and the Weasley men about his feelings for her. After listening to how Mr. Weasley felt when he met his wife; Harry hoped he would feel that way about someone someday and in his heart he hoped it was Ginny. Once in his room he gathered his stuff and went to shower. He went over to the trunk that Dumbledore had given him earlier to check out what was in there. He was surprised to find not only the book but also some baby things in there. There were a few small boxes that he was sure was family jewelry that probably belonged to some of the Potter women. He knew any research he would do; that Hermione or Ginny would be good choices.

Tomorrow he would bring his friends up to his room and show them the trunk and see what they thought about the stuff in it. He had always wanted to know about his family and heritage. What lay within the trunk was a start and whatever answers he got from Remus would help too. This had been a great day for him; that was for sure. He put everything back into the trunk and got into bed. It was late and he was getting tired. While he tried to clear his mind he thought of what the coming school year might bring. He knew that he would need his friends and that they would need him. Tomorrow he and Ginny would talk before the others would come up to his room. They would tell Ron about their budding relationship; that way there were no secrets. They would also talk about Dean; because Harry didn't want to make trouble between them if she still wanted to see him (which he hoped she wouldn't want to do) as more then a friend.

            Finely he was just too tired to think anymore. He tried once again to clear his mind so he could have a good nights sleep. Before long he had fell into a deep sleep; with no dreams or nightmares.

**(IN THE GIRLS ROOM)**

   Harry walked Ginny down to the girls room and gave her a lit kiss and one last hug. Ginny closed the door behind her after saying good night to Harry. Hermione and Luna were already in bed. Luna must have fallen back to sleep as soon as she had gotten into bed. Hermione was reading a book; waiting for her to get back. She knew she would want to know why she was late getting back to the room and would ask if her and Harry had talked anymore about the news he had told them after the party. She grabbed her nightclothes and headed back out of the room to the bathroom. Ginny decided to take a long hot bath to relax. She had what seemed like a million thoughts going through her mind. One thing was for sure he; had confirmed that he had been through hell his fourth year and then to find out the reason why Voldemort wanted him dead last year. Hermione was going to go mad until Harry would talk to her about it. Her brain worked over time and Harry knew this; would she drive him crazy, trying to find out more. She hoped that she wouldn't do that, she should know after tonight that he would open up more soon.

She got undressed and slipped into the tub, made herself comfortable, and closed her eyes. As she lay there in the tub; the events of the night were playing in her mind. Harry had told her he didn't want to share her with Dean and that he wanted to be with her; he wants more with her and that she calms him. He had said something else, (come on now girl think) oh yeah; she made him feel complete when they were together. It seems like after all these years of hoping and then giving up on him; he liked her too. He had said that he had liked her for a while now; the question was how long of a while and why didn't he tell her this before. Those were things they would talk about and now she had to figure out how she was going to tell Dean that she liked him but not in a girlfriend kinda way. She didn't want to hurt him but lying to him would be worst.

            After her bath she felt so relaxed and refreshed; yes, she was now ready for Hermione's forty questions. How many she could answer was another story. She opened the door and peeked in; there sat Hermione, tapping her foot on the floor and she looked like she was ready to pull her hair out. By the looks of things she had been waiting for her to get back from the bathroom.

"Gin, where have you been?"

"I took a bath Hermione, I was dirty"

"You know what I mean and it is not about the bath"

"Yes, I figured you were waiting up to talk about Harry's news after the party"

"That is part of it"

"What is the other part?"

"What kept you so long after we all left?"

"Harry wanted to talk to me in private"

"About what if I may ask?"

"I don't know if I can tell you or not"

"And why not"

"Cause I may not want to that's why"

"Gin"

"What"

"Come on you know you want to tell me"

"Ok, but no squealing or you will wake up Luna"

"I'm already awake Gin, so spill your guts to us now. Did he kiss you?"

"OK, lets all set over here on Mione's bed"

"Ok"

"OK girls you each can ask me two questions and then we go to sleep. I won't guarantee that I can answer so chose wisely"

"Me first, why did you stay longer up in Harry's room and not come with us"

"Mione, I really didn't want to leave him alone and after you all were gone he told me he was glad I stayed. He said he liked me and wanted to be with me, **WITH ME MIONE, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT. OH MY GOD HARRY POTTER LIKES ME**"

"Calm down now Gin, my second question is did he kiss you on the lips (evil grin here) or just on the cheek?"

"Both, next questions Luna" 

"Well I can tell you love him with all your heart and soul Gin, do you feel like he just likes you or might he be falling in love with you?"

"Yes I love him, more then he knows and as far as him loving me; well I'm not sure but he said he didn't want to share me with Dean and that he hoped when we tell Ron that he won't kill him. Next and last question Luna"

"What kinda kisses did he give you?"

"Small, light but sweet ones. Little kisses on my cheek and once on my lips when he walked me here after we talked. Oh and I was in heaven when he kissed my lips. It was just a quick one but I got kissed by Harry."

"Gin that's great, I'm so glad he sees you that way now. You are good for him and he is good for you. I just hope Ron will see it that way and not get mad. I'm sure it will all work out though."

"It will or I will hex him"

"Hermione, I know that Ron likes you and I'm sure you like him. I hope things will work out for you two. I have to say I'm sorry because I had a little crush on him. When I wrote Harry I hinted around about it but after today I see that I like Neville more then I did Ron. Do you and Gin think you could help me see if he likes me too? I think he is the sweetest guy and I hope he will like me too."

"Sure Luna, Gin and I will help you. You don't have to apologias about having a crush on Ron. That's just part of life I guess and I would never hold that against you. Ron and I told each other yesterday that we liked each other and we are going to take it slow so we don't ruin our friendship. I can say that the way Neville was looking at you when you two were dancing that he likes you too. We have until Saturday to find out if he does and get you two together."

"Thanks, you two are the only friends I really have; everyone else at school makes fun of me. The girls in my dorm always take my things and are mean to me. I hope we will always be friends. We really need to get some sleep, cause we want to be fresh for our guys in the morning."

"You are to right about that, plus we should be getting our Hogwarts letters tomorrow (Neville and Luna didn't know they had already got their letters). Harry, Ron, Neville, and I should get our OWLS results too, I hope I did well."

"Mione you know you don't have to worry; you are the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen in over one hundred years if not more. Ok lights out gals, we have a big day tomorrow."

            Luna climbed back into her bed and Ginny made all the lights go out. All the girls were thinking about their letters from school, their guys, and Hermione was spazzing about her OWLS. Tomorrow would be a big day because Harry planned to tell Ron he had a major crush on his sister. The six teens all fell asleep that night with big smiles on their faces and thinking about the person they cared about.

**Thank you so much to all my readers. You keep me writing more chapters. I'm so glad that everyone likes the story so far. Here is chapter 17 and 18 will be out soon. I have a beta reader now and she is going over the first 15 chapters right now. I will send her 16 and 17 tomorrow. Hopefully she won't find much wrong with the other chapters. Happy reading and remember review so I know what you think or if you see any thing wrong. **

**Froggyy1 (Joyce)**


	18. Owl results and a Talk to Remus

**TO MY REVIEWERS**

**COUNT DOWN TO THE MOVIE HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN!!!!!!!!!**

**04/16/2004**** 48 DAYS**

**Maria:**** Thank you, I'm glad you think it was a good chapter. I'm not trying to be rude but, I only got the beta reader to check for grammar and spelling mistakes. Again I'm sorry you feel it is too formal. I didn't get the beta reader to change my story.  I hope that you will continue reading and reviewing. **

**Lourdes1:**** Thanks for the two reviews. I'm glad that you think the story line is brilliant (Blushing).  I have a beta reader going over my first chapters so hopefully she will fix the parts you talked about. I'm really glad that you have read my story and reviewed. I love hearing from my readers. Your second review made my day. Thanks again and I will keep writing until this story is done. **

**Nymphadora003:**** Again I have two reviews to respond to from you. I'm glad that you caught up to chapter 17. I'm sorry your cubs lost, I'm also glad you think each chapter is getting better. I'm trying to do them right. You have reviewed after every chapter. You were one of the first people to review my story when it was posted. I hope you will be with me to the end. I'm sitting here writing chapter 18 and have not even made it to the first day of their new school year. I'm sure going to try and make this through their sixth and fifth year. Boy is it going to be a long story. I will try and not make it to long. Thanks again for the two reviews, until next time. Froggyy1 (Joyce)**

**Ren:**** Hello to you, and thank you for reading my story and reviewing. WOW one sitting, I have done that my self with a few stories that I have read. When I started the story I figured that he would have to come to terms with his emotions, if not how would he fight old Voldie. I think I had about 14 chapters done when I read the Interview JK Rowling did on line and she said that he would be acting some what like I had him. As you will see in this chapter I have the Remus and Harry talk. I hope you like it. Snape I'm not to sure about that one. I don't think JK will do that until maybe book 7 if even then. I'm glad you told me of that mistake. Yes it was supposed to be rare not rear. As far as the ones Harry told about the prophecy I'm not sure yet. The only way old Voldie could get the info is if he was face to face with them to read their minds (Per say) with the Legilimency talked about in book 5. Thanks again for reading my story.**

**Lillypotterfan****:**** I'm glad you like the fic and the couples. I know in book five she was kinda flaky but while she was with them I wanted her to be more down to earth, a little more mature like the rest of them. I try to at least add a chapter a week, some times two chapters. I will keep this story going until the end. Thanks again for reading my story.**

**Silvercrystal77:**** I'm glad you like my story. I will try to keep up dating twice a week.   Thanks again for reviewing.******

**Lilarapper****: ****I thank you for the e-mail. I tried to e-mail you but I guess you only allow certain people to e-mail you. I'm so glad you like my story and I thank you for the review in your mail. I will continue this story through the summer and maybe even through the 6th year of what book six could be (In my head any way…LOLOLOL). Thanks again. **

** This story starts in the summer after Harry's 5th year. Harry opens his eyes to what could happen in the coming years at Hogwarts. He starts to see the one red headed girl that had a crush on him for years. What will happen between them? Will they find each other and fall in love or will they be friends forever? This story is a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione pairing.**

**I wish I did own Harry Potter but I don't it all belongs to the Great JK Rowling. All rights to Harry Potter belong to her and Warner Brothers. I own nothing and do this all for fun. **

**CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW**

**CHAPTER 18**

**OWL RESULTS AND A TALK WITH REMUS**

Molly Weasley woke early the next morning with questions for her husband. She didn't know if he would tell her what Harry had wanted to talk to the men about but she was going to find out. She came back into their room after her shower to find her husband just getting up. He looked tired and worn out. He was wearing himself out with working, Order business, and helping with anything that might come up. She loved him more then he would ever know and since the attack on him a few months ago she had noticed a difference in him. He was a bit more jumpy then normal and it scared her to no end of how she could have lost him that night if it hadn't been for Harry and now they all knew that Harry was the only one who could destroy the dark lord.

"Why, why did fate have to put that burden on a boy?" she thought

"Arthur, is what Harry had to say last night a secret or can you tell me what he said"

"No dear, I don't think it is a secret but I have to say that it was a conversation a teenage boy has with his father; not his mother".

"Oh; he wanted to talk about sex"

"No, not sex but you see there's a girl he fancy's. He wanted a man's point of view, said he was confused a bit"

"Is this girl he fancy's in this house right now?"

"Yes dear she is but you will have to wait for him or the girl to tell you. It's not my place to say but I know you will not be happy until you know"

"Has he at least told the girl he likes her?"

"I'm sure he has Molly. I don't remember if he said he told her or not"

"Well I have to start breakfast, so get your self ready. I will see you down stairs"

            Arthur kissed his wife as she left their room. He knew since she was already sleeping when he came up last night that the questions would come this morning. She was a true mother to Harry; even though he was not her own flesh and blood. Arthur thought back to the night that the Potters had died. Molly did not even know them and had worried who would take care of the poor boy. Like many people in the wizarding world she had wanted to take him in and raise him as her own and now he was in their lives. Yes, his wife was a kind and gentle soul that would take care of every child that was orphaned if she could. That among other things was why he loved her so much. He loved Harry like his own son and knew that after last nights talk; that if the boy survived the fight with Voldemort that he would one day be his son-in-law.

"He has not realized yet that he is in love but he will know soon." He thought

 He laughed at the thought when Molly would find out that Harry had feelings for their daughter. There would be no way to live with her then and in a way he welcomed that day to come. This would be the one thing to get her to stop thinking about the war at hand (he hoped anyway) and live her life at planning for her children's future. He sat on their bed for a long while just thinking about his wife and children. How their life would have been if he had died that night the snake bit him. He felt bad that Harry was affected by Voldemort that way (and he wished he didn't have to be) but was glad; because if not he would be dead now. Standing up and heading down stairs he said a small prayer to god and Merlin that when this was all over; that HARRY POTTER would have a happy and normal life.

            Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen of # 12 Grimmauld Place with a heavy heart. These people that sat around the table were his family and he wanted to make sure they all came out of this war alive. He made a vow to himself that he would fight to the end beside the young raven haired boy that loved his daughter. He would do everything he could to make sure he came out of this alive; even if it was the last thing he did. That boy was his daughter's future and he knew with out him she would die a lonely woman and he did not want that for his daughter. He smiled at them as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Good morning, did everyone have a good night sleep?"

"Yes" came from most of the family.

"Good, so what is planed for the day kids?"

"Well dad, we are hoping that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville would get their OWL results today. I think that we are just going to hang out and talk or you know Ron; he will play games of chess."

"Harry do you think that we could talk for a while today and I need to give you your present. With everything last night I forgot to give it to you"

"Sure Remus, we can do that after we eat if you want. I thought maybe the trunk was what you were talking about but Dumbledore gave that to me"

"No, the trunk had nothing to do with what I have for you"

"Ron, after I talk with Remus I want to talk to you if that is ok.  Ron don't worry its nothing bad, so you can relax"

"Sorry mate, after last night I was just worried a bit"

"Understandable mate, I hope you will see it as a good thing"

            Just then there was a pecking noise at the kitchen window. All eyes turned as Molly let the four owls in. Each owl went to the four 6th year students. Neville looked the most scared; he had a feeling he failed everything but Herbology. Hermione looked at the envelope scared of what she might see inside, Ron just passed looks to his friends to see who would open theirs first, Harry was like Ron, he wanted to see who would open theirs first.

"Well come on open your OWLS so we can see how you did. Hermione go ahead we know you got all O's"

            With shaky hands she opened her envelope and started crying. Ron engulfed her in a hug and Ginny took the parchment.

"She got 12 OWLS; YES, I knew you would do it Hermione. We're all proud of you but why are you crying"  

"I'm…just…so…happy…that's all"

"Ok, Neville open yours"

"Ok Ginny, um…wow…I got 8 OWLS, my gram is going to be so happy. I got an A in potions, see when Snape's not around; I can make a potion"

"Oh Neville that's great, I'm so proud of you. I told you that you could do it if you put your mind to it. Ok Ron your turn; lets see what you got"

"Ok Gin, don't get your knickers in a twist. Wow…I can't believe it…I got 10 OWLS. That's better then Fred and George did. I just can't believe it, thanks Hermione"

"Why are you thinking me for; I didn't take the tests for you"

"I know you didn't but if you hadn't stayed on me and Harry I probably wouldn't have got that many. I knew I loved you for a reason"

            All eyes turned to him as those words came out. Molly was smiling from ear to ear and that meant that it was not her that Harry liked. Hermione on the other hand was a very Weasley red and Ron was even redder then she was. With a very squeaky voice Hermione turned to Ron and said:

"What did you say Ron?"

"Yes, dear brother of mine what did you say?"

"Yes, George I agree with you, care to repeat that little Ronikinns"

"I…said…that's why…I love her. I'm sorry Mione if you are mad at me; I wouldn't blame you. I should have said that to you in private"

"Its ok Ron, we can talk about it after breakfast"

"Thanks"

"Ok, now Harry it's your turn to spill"

"Um…oh yeah, I got 10 OWLS like Ron. I get to take the classes needed for Auror training. Now all that needs to come are Neville and Luna's letters from Hogwarts"

"What about the letters for you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny?"

"Dumbledore brought ours a few weeks ago; that way no one would know I was there. We just need to see who is going to get prefect badges (giving Luna and Ginny a look) and maybe Ron is going to get a letter saying he is the new Quidditch caption. I'm not sure if the ban has been lifted on me yet. I don't really want to be the captain of the team and I hope you get it mate"

"You've been on the team longer then I have; you will probably get it. You know Dumbledore will lift that ban Umbridge put on you"

"That may be true but I don't want to be the captain. I don't want to have to worry about that. You would be a better captain then I could. You are great at strategy; your chess games show that and you know you would be a great captain"

"If you say so mate but I think you should get it"

"Ok, Remus I'm done with my food. When ever you are ready I'm"

"Let's go up stairs"

"Ok"

**(UP STAIRS IN REMUS'S ROOM)**

            Remus pulled out a box from the closet, pulled out a few books, pieces of parchment, and one small box. Harry wondered if maybe they had something to do with his parents. He had many questions about his parents and he hoped that Remus would answer them truthfully. He didn't think that he would lie to him but there was a chance he would not give the whole truth. He remembered the scene he had seen in the pensive; one of Snape's memories. His dad and Sirius had not been very nice to the younger Snape. They had been down right mean to him. Everyone that ever talked about his parents said they were good people.

 His mother had defended the younger Snape and he had called her a Mudblood. He knew when Malfoy called Hermione that name it was foul; just to foul a name to call Hermione or his mother. Snape had called his mother that when she was only trying to get Sirius and his father to stop. Remus had just sat there and glanced over but didn't do anything to stop it but then again Snape had pulled him out; so there could have been more to see. Harry just hoped that when he asked him the questions he had; that he would be honest.

            Harry was standing there watching him pull manythings out and placing them on the bed. Remus was in his own world right now and Harry wasn't for sure if he even realized he was still here. So he moved closer to the bed so he could see what he was placing there. Well it was time to start asking questions before he lost his nerve.

"Remus, are you looking for a specific thing or are you just cleaning out your trunk (Said with a smile on his face) cause it looks that way"

""Oh sorry Harry, I got caught up in looking for some things. Here this is my present to you. I hope that you like it"

"Thanks, you know you didn't have to get me anything. (Harry opens the gift) Remus this is too much, I can't take this"

"Why not?"

"Its just…too…much…I don't…know what…to say. I mean thank you. I know that they cost a lot; at least I think they do. You must really think I need one and I agree with you; that I need one. What made you get me a pensive? I mean thank you so much"

"Sirius and I talked about it just after Christmas. We thought it would be a good birthday gift. We were going to…give it to you…together. With everything that has happened to you over the past five years; we just thought you could use one"

"This…is…from you and…Si…Si…Sirius. Um…I just wish he…was…here"

"Yeah me too kido, I miss him a lot. We just got him back and now he is gone. He died fighting Voldemort and I know that is how he would have wanted it. I know he is with James and Lily watching us though. They are watching over you now together"

"I know but it still hurts. Remus was my dad always mean to people; like he was to Snape. I know I only got a glimpse of one of Snape's memories but everyone talks about how he and my mum were so kind and were great people. I want to believe they were but after seeing that memory it's just hard"

"Harry that memory you saw was a fifteen year old James not the man he became. Your dad was a kind person, its just Snape brought out the bad in him. We all had our days when it came to Snape. Your dad hated that he called your mum a Mudblood. He hated that people could be so cruel. Not one of use could understand why some wizards hated muggle born wizards. Your dad loved your mum the first time he saw her on the train in our first year."

"It was love at first site for him, what about her?"

"Well first year she was ok with James but then second year he was picked for the Quidditch team. He got a big head about it but that was because all the girls worshiped him. Hell they even worshiped all the Marauders and your dad and Sirius let it go to their heads. That is what your mum hated the most about James; at times he acted like he was better then everyone. She hated that and him thinking he could get any girl in Hogwarts. He had eyes only for Lily though."

"You and Sirius said that he finely got mum in seventh year. How did he do that?"

"He got over himself; that's how. He got rid of his big head and won her over the right way. We all knew one day they would be together. It just took your dad a long time to figure out how to get her. The rest is history; they graduated, got married and then had you."

"So he wasn't always a bully."

"No, Harry he wasn't a bully. He did pick on the Slytherins but then so did a lot of people. The Slytherins picked on everyone that wasn't in their own house. There has always been rivalry between the houses at Hogwarts. Some things never change."

"Yeah, I got that the first time I meet Malfoy at Madam Malkin's in my first year; He acted like he was better then anyone else. Ron and I want to kill him when he calls Hermione a Mudblood. Ron more then me and now I know why (Sly grin on his face) he has always defended her"

"Oh, so Ron has finely admitted he likes our little Hermione. Good, I was wondering how long it would take him. I could tell he like her when I was there teaching."

"Yeah, he won't admit to it but I would say he has liked her since at least second year; if not first. He used to make fun of her in first year."

"Yep, sounds like he had it bad from his first year but like you said he will never admit to that. Maybe once they are married for twenty years he might (evil grin here) tell her, I doubt it though."

"Yeah, maybe time will tell though. Remus is it possible for someone to fall in love with out liking a person first? I know you said my dad loved my mum the first time he saw her but do you really think that can happen?"

"Well at first I didn't but watching your dad I would say yeah you can fall in love like that. Falling in love with someone with out liking them first, I guess it's possible. Why do you ask Harry?"

"Um (Blushing really bad here) I don't know, it is just one of the things that has me confused. I know when I was little that I was loved by my parents but I don't remember that. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never showed me the love like I get from the Weasley's and you; heck even Dumbledore shows me more caring then they ever did. How will I know when I'm in love?"

"Harry, even if your parents were here they couldn't tell you how you will know. You just will, your heart will tell you that she is the one for you. Does this have to do with a certain red head?"

"Um (blushing)…I (blushing)…guess (blushing)…it (blushing)…does (blushing). I have only liked her and Cho Chang. With Cho I felt knots and butterflies in my stomach. I was always nervous around her and stuttered and with Ginny I don't. I just feel so comfortable around her. She used to be so shy around me; I didn't know what to think and now I just want to be around her all the time."

"Harry, I think I can say that you have been bitten by the love bug (Shock and under disbelief on Harry's face) for sure. You might as well get ready for people to compare you two to your mum and dad. You look just like your dad and Ginny looks like your mum. The only difference is the eyes; hers are brown and as every one knows you have your mum's eyes. Just remember one thing Harry, take your time and enjoy this year and Ginny's company. Don't move to fast ok."

"Yes (blushing) sir, I have other things I have to worry about and take care of before I even think about being serious with anyone. I like to think I'm a bit smarter then that. I'm not sure if I love her or not but I do want the chance to find out."

"Good, just take your time. If it's meant to be then it will happen."

"Now, I have to find the courage to tell Ron I fancy his sister. He has hinted around enough about her and I but that doesn't mean he wouldn't try to kill me when I tell him. Charlie and Bill took it well last night but what about her other four brothers. Percy, I'm not too worried about, with how he is acting right now but Fred and George with; (shuddering) all their prank stuff (shuddering) they could get me good. Ron could hate me forever and I don't want that to happen. That's why I asked him to talk after we are through."

"I think Ron will be ok about it; he may worry about her safety; with you spilling your secret last night. Just be truthful with him and go from there. That's better then trying to hide it from him. I don't think you ever have to worry about losing his friendship."

"Thanks Remus, I'm glad I can talk to you. I was wondering if you could fix my mirror that Sirius gave me. I'm sure his is in my room some where and you can keep that one. That way if I need anyone; I know I can contact you anytime. I kinda lost my temper and mine got broke."

"Sure just bring it to me and I will fix it for you."

"Thanks Remus"

"Harry you don't have to always thank me, that's what families are for. Even though we aren't blood Harry, we are family and I love you like a son. I have to make sure you make it through this and have a life. It's my promise to your parents, Sirius, you, the Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore and who ever else fit into all this. I want you to be able to have a life after Voldemort. All of us will be by your side through all this because we love you; don't try to push anyone away ok. You will need all the love and support from your friends and family to get through this."

"I know that, it's just hard to not try to push people away. I have lost my parents, Sirius, and even though I didn't know him well there is Cedric. To hear Voldemort call him a spear and then have Peter just kill him like that, it tears my heart apart. I have nightmares about that night a lot. That's why I want you to have the other mirror so when I get low, where I want to push everyone away I can talk to you. I mean if that's ok that I depend on you that way."

"Harry, you can depend on me for anything you want. I'm here for you no matter what. Weather it's about everyday things, your love life, or even Voldemort. Just remember that ok."

"I will Remus, I'm glad we could talk like this. You don't know how much this means to me. Ok let's change the subject a bit. What is all that other stuff you pulled out; if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, it's just stuff I have held on to for years; mostly from my school days. I have the notes from where we made the Marauders map, the notes that helped James and Sirius become Animagus, Lists of pranks we did and how we did them and some other things."

"I'm glad that I have the map since dad and Sirius helped make it. Fred and George gave it to me the year you taught us; now you know who gave it to me. I have three things that belonged to my father; the map, cloak, and the mirror. I wish I had some things that were my mum's. Aunt Petunia would never tell me anything about her. If I tried to ask questions she would get so mad. I don't remember them but I miss them so much."

"We all do Harry, we all do."

"Remus is there a way to make a copy of the stuff on pranks and the stuff on Animagus. I don't want to ask for the ones you have but I would love a copy so I can read them. Maybe with the twins help, pull some pranks and have a little fun this year. Start up the Marauders again.  What do you think?"

"Yes, I can make copies for you and one day give you the originals after you are out of school. I'm sure you will make Sirius and James proud. Who would you get to help you? If you are going to bring back the Marauders there have to be four of you. I know Hermione is to straight lace to play pranks, besides she is a prefect."

"I know Ron is a prefect too but he would want to help and maybe Neville and Ginny. I agree with you that Hermione would not agree or allow the pranks but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I'm sure she will figure it out but with no proof what can she do. You were a prefect and you helped my dad and Sirius with pranks, so Ron can do it too."

"Do you plan on trying to be an Animagus or just reading up on it?"

"I'm not sure yet but if I do decide to try, I want to involve Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. I really would like for all of them to be Marauders with me, you know bigger and better. We would have a helper in another house that would be so funny."

"That would be an advantage we never had, if Hermione will go along with it that would work. Just tell her it's ok because I was a prefect and a Marauder. That might help you and I will have to say good luck on that one because with her you will need it."

"Yep, that I will"

"Well its lunch time, maybe we should go down so Molly won't worry. I'm sure she is wondering if you are ok or not.  Does she know you like her daughter yet?"

"Only if Mr. Weasley told her; which he may be leaving that up to me. I will tell her today; maybe before I eat. Then I will talk to Ron after lunch and see if he is ok with it. Let's go down to lunch and after I talk to Ron I will bring you my broken mirror and see if I can find the other one."

"I bet the other one is in his desk. That's where he always kept them before he gave one to you. Look there first, then if it's not there you can search the room."

"Ok"

            Harry and Remus went down stairs to find everyone sitting in the parlor watching the stairs. They all smiled at the two and joined them for lunch. Molly had made a simple lunch. She had different kinds of sandwiches, chips, a verity of fruit and vegetables, juices and tea. The group settled in their seats and started eating. Ron was the first to grab food and put it on his plate, which was normal. Every one chatted while they ate. Molly kept looking at her son and Hermione and would smile a knowing smile; they were meant to be. Then she would look at her daughter and Harry, she would smile the same way at them. She would wait for one of them to tell her that they were together. She could be over bearing with her children but she knew with Harry she had to tread lightly. He had never been shown love by those dreadful muggles that he lived with. So she would wait until Ginny or Harry came to her; to tell her that they were dating or moving in that direction. She would have to be understanding and patient until then.

While she was watching Harry and thinking these things he was looking at her wondering how he should tell her. In the back of his mind there was a voice that told him:

 "_JUST DO IT, YOU'RE A GRYFFINDOR MAN."_

He decided it was time to tell her before he talked to Ron. He had finished eating so he got up and went over to her. She was still looking at the spot he was just sitting at.

"Um excuse me Mrs. Weasley may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh yes Harry dear, sorry about that I was lost in thought."

"Could we talk alone, say in the parlor?"

"Yes of course Harry, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no I just need to talk to you for a minute"

"Oh ok, you want to talk now?"

"Yes ma'am if you please"

            They walked out of the kitchen with everyone looking at them strangely; except Remus. He knew what Harry was about to do and then he would tell Ron. Remus was sure Ginny had already told the girls about Harry admitting liking her. He also knew that Hermione probably figured it out before she was told. She was just that smart and could figure anything out. Things were looking up for his best friend's son and he hoped that he would have an easier year.

"Harry dear, are you ok?"

"Do you need something?"

"Are you ill?"

"Do you need to take the dreamless potion?"

"Mrs. Weasley I'm fine and no I don't need the potion, I'm not ill, and no I don't need anything. I just wanted to talk to you first before I talked to Ron. You see, like I told Mr. Weasley last night, god this is harder then I thought. Ok, I…like Ginny. I'm not sure about some things but I know I like her."

"That's nice Harry dear (she wanted him to tell her that it was as a girlfriend not just as a friend. So she played it cool) I'm sure she is glad that you have included her as a friend."

"God, how can I put this with out you wanting to take my head off. I like her a bit more then just a friend (a huge smile was on her face now). I'm not sure how to put this right so I will just say it out right. Ginny and I have been talking and getting to know each other. During this time; I have found that I like her company. I have told her I like her and we are taking things slow so I don't hurt her. I know she had a crush on me when she was younger and she got hurt because I didn't notice her or feel the same way. We wrote letters during the start of summer and I told her I would like to get to know the real her. Now that I have; I really like spending time with her. I see a side I never saw before and it just feels right. I hope you aren't mad and that it's ok with you."

"Oh Harry dear, that's wonderful. How could you think I would be mad about that? If you make her happy then I'm happy. The choice is hers and yours alone, no one else's. I know that you will treat her right."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, now I just have to tell Ron. He may rip my head off when I tell him."

"If he does any harm to you I will have his head. Who his sister likes is none of his business. If he even tries to hit you; hurt you in any way; let him know I will be the one he has to deal with."

"That's all right Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure everything will be ok."

"Harry dear, we have talked about this; please stop calling me Mrs. Weasley. Please just Molly or Aunt Molly since you are; like my own son. I know it will be hard but I would love you to just call me aunt ok."

"Ok Aunt Molly, I think I need to get Ron and talk to him now. I know they are wondering why I wanted to talk to you. Ginny might even get mad that I did this with out her. I hope not but I have heard and had a bit of a taste of her temper."

"Yes, the Weasley women are known for our temper. You don't want one of us mad at you. Poor Arthur has seen the bad end of my temper a time or two. You go on and have your talk with Ron and I'm sure he will take it well."

"Thank you Aunt Molly"

"You're welcome Harry dear"

            Harry and Molly made their way back to the kitchen. The only one left there was Charlie and Remus. The kitchen had already been cleaned up; which made Molly smile. Seeing the smile Remus said,

"The kids cleaned up for you Molly. We weren't sure when you would be through talking with Harry. His talks this week have been long ones (with a quick wink to Harry) so we didn't even know if we would get dinner."

"Now Remus, leave him alone and you know I would never let any of you go with out dinner (the three smiled at her) what do you take me for? It wouldn't hurt you men to cook every now and then. I hear that muggle men cook some times."

"Mrs…Aunt Molly, muggle men cook out on a grill when they cook, it's called a barbeque. If you would like we can have one Friday night before Neville and Luna have to leave. It would be fun. I could show Mr…Uncle Arthur how to use a grill. He would love that, with his fascination with muggle things. Hermione can help me. It could be our treat to everyone. Do you think we could do that?"

"I don't see why not, what would we have?"

"I'll make a list of what we need and I will buy it. Remus can you find us a grill, lighter fluid and charcoal?"

"Sure I can, this sounds like it will be fun. Just make a list for Molly and I; we will take care of it."

"Thanks, I'm going to find Ron so I can talk to him and then I will bring you the lists and the mirror. Thanks again"

            With that said Harry headed out of the kitchen and to the stairs. He knew that tomorrow that the wizards that were not muggle born would be shocked at what went on at a barbeque. Arthur Weasley would the most excited.

"Ok here goes nothing, (as he opened Ron and Neville's door) hey guys what's going on?"

"Nothing, just waiting on you mate. What did you have to talk to mum about?"

"Well here I'm and if you would excuse Ron and I ladies and Neville; I need to talk Ron for a bit (he looked over to Ginny and gave her a small smile) we won't be long I promise."

"Harry can I be involved in this chat with my brother?"

"I can do it alone if you want"

"No, I think I would like to be involved if you don't mind"

"No, I don't mind, it might help having you there"

"Good, we can go to my room; since it's closer"

"Ok, Ron if you would follow us, I want all of us to go to my room and help me look in the trunk Dumbledore gave me after we are through."

            Ron followed Harry and Ginny out the door and down the steps to her room. Harry opened the door and let Ginny go in first, then Ron and then himself. Ginny sat on her bed and told Ron to have a seat next to her. Harry sat across from them on Hermione's bed. Ginny looked over to Harry with the look saying "You want to go first."

"Ok, I guess I will start, if that's ok with you Gin?"

"Sure Harry, I don't mind"

"Ron…um…god where to start? Ok, you know how you wanted to know if there was anything between Ginny and I. Well at first there wasn't and there still isn't per say (Lifting his eyebrows at her so she wouldn't kill him) I…we…have told each other that…well…that…we like each other. Hold on don't give me that look Ron. I haven't been lying to you ok. When you asked I told you the truth. I wasn't sure how I felt and since I have gotten to know Ginny for who she is; I know that I like her. Ron, please don't; let me finish ok. I know you want to protect your sister but we all know after…you know… that she can take care of herself. I have asked Ginny if we can keep getting to know each other and see where this will lead and she has agreed. I wanted to tell you myself so you know that I will do nothing to hurt her. I know with the other guys she has liked you wanted to rip their heads off, so if you want to kill me I understand but I will tell you I will fight back; mate or not. Your mum and dad know that I like her and have given their blessing, now I'm asking for yours."

            Laughing, nothing but laughing was coming from Ron. Ginny looked at her brother like he was crazy. She wondered what was going through his head at this moment. She didn't know if she should shake him or hit him. Harry was looking like he was thinking the same thing she was. They just sat there waiting for him to quit; so they could find out what he thought. It didn't take long before he looked between his best friend and his sister. He was glad that they told him (or at least Harry had but he knew she was there so he would know that what he had said was true) about this. He had thought that Harry would be a good choice for a boyfriend. He needed to tell them it was ok; so they would stop looking at him like that. So between his laughing and trying to breath he looked over at each of them and tried to talk.

"Look…I…want…you…too…know…I'm not…mad. I'm not crazy…either, I have always though…you two should date. I gave you…enough hints Harry. I'm glad for you but there is one thing I have to say to you mate. If you hurt her I will hurt you do we understand each other?"

"Ron, I don't plan on hurting her; I care about her to much to do that. We are taking it slow; that way if it turns out we can't stand each other then no one gets hurt but I have to give you the same warning about Hermione. If you hurt her then I will have to hurt you, she is my sis and I will protect her even from you ok mate."

"Yep we understand each other. So if we are through then we can go get the others and look at that stuff you want us to see. Are we through?"

"Yes, we are through Ron and thank you for being so sweet. I thought you were going to try and kill Harry for liking me but I'm glad you will let us see if this is meant to be or not. I love you Ron."

"Thanks Gin, and I love you too sis. I would never try and kill Harry for liking you; I might have wanted to hurt him if it was like Dean or someone else but not Harry. I know he would never do anything to hurt you. He's just too good of a person to do that but know if he hurts you and makes you cry I will hurt him."

"I know you will and I'm glad you want to protect me and all but you have to let me handle my own love life. I would never dream of getting involved in yours and Hermione's" (she could see his ears turning very pink) relationship.

"Besides Ron, your mum told me that if you beat me up she would take care of you later (evil grin). She was very happy when I told her at lunch."

'So that's why you and her left, you told her before you told me."

"Well Remus, Charlie, Bill, and your dad found out last night. We had a little talk last night about a few things."

"Harry since we are _through_ can we go back up and look at the things in the trunk that Dumbledore gave you. I know the others are waiting."

"Sure Gin, we can go now. That ok with you mate?"

"Yep let's go"

            Harry led the way back to Ron's room to get the others. Hermione look at the three with a questioning look. Ginny gave her a look back that told her she would tell her later. Harry and Ron just laughed and went and sat down. They talked for a bit and to Ginny's surprise Harry told everyone what they talked about. After about fifteen minutes of small talk they all headed up to Harry's room to see the trunk and its contents. Hermione was excited about the books and was ready to help in anyway to do research on his family. There were so many old things in the trunk no one was sure what to look at first so they just spent the day taking things out and discussing each thing. Time flew by so fast that it was almost dinner time. Harry told them all about the barbeque that they were going to have on Friday night. Hermione grabbed quill and parchment and they made a list for Molly and Remus.

They all had a great time just hanging out with each other and before they went down to dinner Harry let all them know about the stuff Remus was making copies of. Hermione was excited and fearful about the part about the pranks but with the thought of carrying on for the Marauders she agreed to help. She had love Sirius and would honor him and Harry's father; it was the least she could do. The clincher for her was that Remus had been a marauder and was a prefect too. Harry had told her it would be fine since she was known as the book worm; no one would think she was involved. He also told them all that the pranks would be for fun and that no one would be hurt. It would be the Slytherin house that would get the most pranks (mostly Malfoy if Harry and Ron had anything to do with it).

            They also talked about the Animagus parchment that he would get. They all decided if they did try to become Animagus; that they would tell Professor McGonagall once they were done (that way she wouldn't stop them) so they would be legal. All six were excited at the prospects of becoming an Animagus (that could be a good thing to help Harry with Voldemort). They got so caught up in the trunk and talking about different things they didn't realize it was dinnertime. There was a knock at the door, which made them all jump. Remus stuck his head in and told them it was time for dinner.

            Harry handed him the broken mirror so he could fix it later and gave him Sirius's mirror (which had been in the desk; just as Remus had said) for him to keep. He also gave him the two parchments with what they needed to get. Harry reminded him that the cost was to come out of his money and no one else's. Dinner was lively to say the least. Ron, Harry, and Neville sat by the twins so they could talk about help with doing pranks at school (which they were over joyed at) and wanted to know how they got peeves to help last year (all information would be passed onto the girls later). Right after dinner the teens went back up to Harry's room and talked a little more before bed. The boys went over to the other side of the room and talk for a few minutes. When they went back over to the girls Ron took Hermione by the hand and called good night to the others. Neville and Luna left right behind them; which left Ginny and Harry alone (just as the boys had planed). They sat on the love seat under the window like they always did and just held hands and enjoyed each others company. There came a soft knock on the door and Harry said for them to come in.

"Sorry to bother you Harry, I just wanted to give you back the mirror. It's all fixed up and I will keep the other with me at all times. Molly and I will go tomorrow and I will make sure that it's done like you said. Molly said to tell you its bed time, so five minutes and then she will be up to check on everyone. Good night you two, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Remus" they both said

            Harry walked Ginny back to her room and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning Gin"

"Good night Harry"

**Thanks so much for reading. I love hearing from all of you. I know this chapter was really long but it was I could never come to a point where I could stop off. I really didn't thing I should end it like this but the word count is over 8,000 words. That includes answers to my reviewers and this little bit. I feel like this chapter is a little rambley (is that even a word LOL). Thanks again to you all. **

**Froggyy1**


	19. Shopping and The Barbeque

**TO MY REVIEWERS**

**COUNT DOWN TO THE MOVIE HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN!!!!!!!!!**

**04/17/2004**** 47 DAYS**

**Silvercrystal77:** **Why thank you very much. I have many ideas playing around in my head with what the new Marauders will do. I will try to get a few chapters ahead as I may start back to work soon. Thank you so much for the kind words. I'm glad you like the story and again thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Nymphadora003:** **Takes a bow to the honorable Nymphadora for her reviews. I know it turned out really long but it was like I couldn't stop and then when I was ready to stop the conversation wouldn't let me. I could have kept going. LOLOL but I did stop and (wiping forehead) was able to post. He really needs one JK should give him one too. It might help control those nightmares if he takes them out and put in the pensive. I was just about to post this chapter and saw e-mail so I checked to make sure on review alerts and wham yours was there. So I had to make sure I put you on here. I hope you like this chapter too. Until next time HP Hugs and Kisses. **

**This story starts in the summer after Harry's 5th year. Harry opens his eyes to what could happen in the coming years at Hogwarts. He starts to see the one red headed girl that had a crush on him since his first year. What will happen between them? Will they find each other and fall in love or will they be friends forever? This story is a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione pairing.**

**I wish I did own Harry Potter but I don't it all belongs to the Great JK Rowling. All rights to Harry Potter belong to her and Warner Brothers. I own nothing and do this all for fun. **

            **This chapter might sound unreal but I wanted to put in a chapter where they had some real fun before Neville and Luna left to go home. Also I'm not sure if they have warehouse clubs in ****England**** but we will pretend for this story. I hope every one will like this chapter because it will be a bit shorter then some. Happy reading. **

**CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW           **

**CHAPTER 19**

**SHOPPING AND THE BARBEQUE**

The next morning Harry awoke early; feeling as if he had slept for a week. Last night there were no nightmares to wake him up. He was thankful for a good nights rest for once. He had cleared his mind; just as Dumbledore had told him to do. He was doing much better at Occlumency ever since Dumbledore had been helping him. He had only worked with him on five different nights since being back in Grimmauld Place. He was excited about the barbeque tonight, so he could show his family how muggles cook out doors. Mr. Weasley was going to be in heaven with all the muggle stuff he had planned to show him. He grabbed his mirror and call out "Remus", slowly his face came into view.

"Harry, is there something the matter?"

"No, I was just thinking that you and Aunt Molly might need some help getting everything. Do you think we all can go into muggle London? I mean, do you know where we can get everything at one time. They have stores that are called warehouse clubs where we can get everything."

"We will have to ask Molly if that is alright, if so I don't see why not."

"If she says yes then you can go to Diagon Alley and take money from my account and change it to pounds so we will not have to worry."

"That sounds ok by me Harry. How much muggle money do you think we will need?"

"I think we should figure for about thirty people. Ron eats enough for three people all by himself. So I think that five hundred pounds (I'm American and I figure to cover each person $20.00 30 people = $600.00 converted to pounds is 334.02 GBP plus grill stuff) will cover food and the grill and stuff."

"Ok I will get that much from your account but I will add a bit from mine and don't say no. I want to help to."

"Oh alright Remus, I going to go and dress so I can go down and get breakfast, see you down there."

"Bye"

            Harry got all his clothes together and laid them out on his bed. He took a shower, dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Neville and Luna were already in the kitchen when he got there. He went straight over to his Aunt, kissed her cheek, and said good morning. She was shocked but delighted that Harry had done that. Sitting down at the table, he said good morning to his two friends. Molly was putting the food on the table when Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in. Ginny took her seat next to Harry along with Ron and Hermione. They all talked while they ate breakfast about different things. Remus was the first to finish and let Harry know he was going to take care of things at the bank. Harry knew while he was gone he had to get approval for all of them to go into muggle London. Harry didn't want to leave his friends out; that was his new goal to include everyone. Well he thought, "It's now or never."

 "Aunt Molly"

"Yes, Harry dear"

"I was thinking this morning about the barbeque"

"Oh did you forget to put something on your list?"

"Oh, no everything is there"

"Oh well what is it dear?"

"Well, I know that you are from a pure blood family and Remus I'm not sure about and I know you don't know much about muggle things. I thought that it would be better if Hermione and I went so we got the right things and let the others go with us."

"Oh Harry I don't know if that would be a good idea"

"Its muggle London and Voldemort would never guess I would be there. I think we would be safe and it would be a learning experience for the others."

"When Remus gets back I will have to talk to him and see what he thinks about it ok."

"I talked to him this morning before we came down; he didn't see a problem with it. He went to Gringotts to with drawl money from my account and get it changed into pounds."

"Well if he thinks its ok, then I guess but I have to say that we will all stick together and no funny business. We will get what we need and that is it and come back home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am, no funny business at all I promise"

"Good"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Harry, I know you want to show Arthur about muggle out door cooking but I still think this is a bit much. Don't think you will get your way all the time with me."

"No ma'am I know I won't and I promise I won't try to either."

"Good, now you six finish up so we can get this cleaned up so when Remus gets back we can all be ready to go."

"We will need something to carry all the shrunken items in. I have one of Dudley's old backpacks we can use"

"I have a bag Harry dear, I use when I do my shopping; so I think those will be enough. Alright go get ready the lot of you so we will be ready; we don't have all day you know."

            With that, they all ran for the stairs to get ready for their day in London. Harry just had to grab the backpack and he was ready. He picked up the mirror and called out "Remus" so he could find out how soon he would be back to the house.  Remus appeared in the mirror laughing.

"What you can't wait ten minutes to see me"

"Well no, I just wanted to see how long before you got back, she said ok if it's alright with you. We are all ready and waiting for you."

"OK, I'll be there soon"

"See you then"

            Harry headed down to Ron and Neville's room. They were just putting their trainers on. He was glad to find them almost done.

 "I'm going down to see if the girls are ready," he said as he headed out the door.

He took the steps two at a time and reached the landing with the girl's room as they were coming out the door. They waited in the parlor for Remus to get back from Diagon Alley. Harry let Molly know that everyone was ready and down stairs. They waited about five minutes for Ron and Neville to get down stairs; both laughing about something. Soon Molly was in the hall letting Remus in and she made sure he thought it was ok for them all to go into muggle London. With everyone ready, they headed for the underground. Remus had checked to see where they needed to go to find the warehouse club that Harry had talked about this morning. Catching three trains on the underground, they had made it with no problems to the store. Harry and Hermione helped Molly fill out the paper work for the trial membership.

            They headed to the paper product isle to get paper plates, plastic bowls, plastic cups, foil and plastic forks, knives, and spoons.  Their next stop was the can drink isle to get cokes, can juices, fruit punch, and can tea. Harry was having such a good time watching the wizards and witches expressions at all the things they had never seen before and chips and seasoning isle was their next stop. Harry made sure that they got every kind of chips and dip they could find and a few seasonings that he was sure Molly wouldn't have. Their next stop was the isle with all the fresh fruit and vegetables. Harry had gotten everything to make a fresh garden salad. They would need lettuce, cherry tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, radishes, and onions. Hermione caught up with them: she had gone to get the salad dressing, croutons, sunflower seeds, barbeque sauces and bacon bites. Their last stop for food items (besides the bread) was the meat department: where Harry and Hermione picked out baby back ribs, chicken, hamburger, and hot dogs. People were looking at them as if they were crazy with their six buggies full to the top. Hermione took Molly and Ginny to the checkouts to wait in line. Remus, Ron, Neville and Harry went to pick out the grill they would need. They picked out a grill that was big enough to cook a lot of food on but not to big. Harry decided they would need six large bags of charcoal and four bottles of lighter fluid for the barbeque (he just hoped it would be enough) tonight.

            With the buggy full of charcoal and the grill, they headed to the checkouts where the others were waiting. Hermione and Harry walked over to the bread isle and got the buns and dinner rolls they would need. Molly looked worried and Harry knew she would probably have a fit once she heard the total of the whole bill. It was his treat and he didn't care if she was happy or not at the amount of money he was spending. It was his choice after all and he wanted to show everyone tonight a good time.  It was finely their turn to check out; the cashier asked for their card and proceeded to check them out. Remus was standing next to Harry and Hermione watching in wonder at the way everything worked. Once everything was scanned and ready to go; the woman told them as calmly as she could the total of their bill.

"That will be eight hundred and thirty seven pounds and six pence"

"Yes ma'am here is eight hundred and forty pounds"

"Thanks you miss, your change is two pounds and ninety four pence, and have a great day."

            Once outside they looked around to find a place where they could shrink everything, they bought and put in the bag and backpack. To the side of the store, an area that had tables and trees would be a good spot where they would have privacy. The six teens made a wall with their bodies so Remus and Molly could work their magic. Molly shrunk the meat and put a charm on it to keep it cool and so there would be no leakage, and then they took care of shrinking everything else. Once Remus and Molly had everything taken care of and put into the bags, they all headed back to the underground. On the ride back to Grimmauld Place, four of the teens were talking excitedly about their experience in muggle London. Hermione and Harry had smiles on their faces; it was nice to see that everyone enjoyed this trip.

            Once the eight entered the house, they went straight to the kitchen. Harry started giving out orders on what they had to do. Everything they had bought, Molly magically made normal size and placed where it belonged. Remus magically made the grill and charcoal full size again (once they were outside). They would leave the set up until Arthur got home. Back inside the house, Harry explained to Molly and the rest how to prepare for the barbeque. The salad, deviled eggs and some of the desserts were made first and a cooling charm placed on them to keep them fresh until tonight. The ribs, chicken, and hamburgers were seasoned and wrapped in foil until they went on the grill. Fred and George showed up; so they were put to work setting up the tables outside; so they would be away from the food (Molly didn't trust them around the food). By the time Arthur got home everything was set up and ready to go.

            Everyone followed Harry outside to the grill so they could watch how grilling was done. Harry helped Remus and Arthur put the grill together; he added the charcoal and showed Arthur how to place the brusquest to start the fire for cooking next, he squirted the lighter fluid all over the brusquest. Harry then told Arthur they should wait about ten minutes for the fluid to soak in to the brusquest. After they waited, Harry sprayed a little more fluid on the brusquest and told Arthur that he had to use his wand to start the flame (he had forgot matches) so the brusquest could get hot. Hermione, Molly, Luna, and Ginny started bringing out the things for the barbeque. Ron, Neville and Remus brought out the meat to the grill. Twenty minutes later the brusquest were ready; then Harry showed him how to scatter them around for the cooking. Arthur acted as if he were a kid learning how to ride a bike for the first time. Harry smiled at the older wizard; knowing he was having the time of his life with all the muggle things. Harry and Arthur started with putting the ribs and chicken on one end of the grill; after about thirty minutes, they then added the hamburgers. Arthur asked why they were not putting the doggies on there now to.

"Sir they are called Hot dogs not doggies. We put those on last because they will cook to fast. We want everything to be ready about the same time. We will let them cook for about five minutes and then turn everything. We will keep doing that until the ribs and chicken is cooked. We will put the hot dogs on after the hamburgers are cooked."

"Harry this is so wonderful, I'm so glad you did this. There is nothing like learning about muggle things then from someone who knows. Have you had many barbuques before?"

"Barbeques sir and no I just watched uncle Vernon do it. I was never aloud to be involved. I'm glad I could do this for you but if it weren't for Remus and Aunt Molly taking us into London we wouldn't have all this. I hope we can do this again some time."

"Oh, I would love that, maybe next time you can just watch me and let me try."

"Sure we can let you be the cook next time."

"Wonderful Harry, just wonderful"

"Would you like a drink sir, we bought muggle drinks for everyone to try."

"Oh yes, I would like to try a muggle coke I think it's called."

"Yes sir it is, and we got those. I'll get you one and then we will turn the meat."

            Forty minutes later all the meat was ready to eat; Arthur placed the plates with the meat on the table with a smile. Molly still thought they bought too much food and that it would go to waste but true to form Ron ate as if he had hadn't eaten for a month. Once everyone started eating, you could tell that everyone was enjoying the taste of the food. Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and even Dumbledore had showed up at one point. Harry watched as everyone enjoyed the different foods and drinks. This had been a great day all around the shopping, the cooking, and his family enjoying themselves. This was what a normal summer day should be like; with the gathering of family and friends. This is what he had wished for most of his life and had achieved it with the barbeque.

**"_One wish down and how many more to go_"** Harry thought.

            Once everyone had finished their dinner; the adults used magic to clean everything up. No dishes for Molly to do tonight; she smiled at how the night had turned out. Harry had done a wonderful thing for her husband; she knew if he had his way that grill that Harry had bought; would be used until it fell apart. She sent the teens inside since she knew that Dumbledore was there for a reason. The meeting tonight would be held in the kitchen as always. With everything taken care of the adults made their way inside.

            The teens spent the rest of the night in Harry's room. Tomorrow Neville and Luna would go home (Neville and Luna had to get their school supplies; so they were going home a day early) for the rest of the summer. Remus had come up to check on them and Harry asked if they could all camp out in his room (with the promise of no funny business). The girls would sleep in Harry's bed and the boys would sleep in sleeping bags on the floor. Harry wanted to spend every minute with his friends before they left. Reluctantly Molly and Arthur gave their permission.

They made plans for their first prank; when they got back to school. They were all excited about maybe being able to become Animagus. They had learned in Professor McGonagall's class that not everyone could become an Animagus but they were all willing to try. During his talk with Remus he asked how they had came up with their Marauder names. He remembered the words in his head, **_(it was our shapes kido)_**but he knew that there was a chance that not all would become an Animagus; so he figured for now they would come up with names and change them for the ones that were successful. Harry had the honor to choose the names for everyone.

Ron Weasley-Red Knight

Hermione Granger-Athena (goddess of wisdom)

Ginny Weasley-Fire Queen

Neville Longbottom- Gray Wolf

Luna Lovegood-Moon Goddess

Harry Potter-Fire Phoenix

            Hermione beamed at Harry for the name he picked for her; once explained to Ron he agreed that it fit her to a T. Neville tried to argue about his name but Harry told him it fit after he fought with him at the Ministry. Luna told Harry that she loved her name since in mythology; that is what her name meant. Ginny turned twenty shades of red over her name but Ron even said her name fit her because of her temper; Harry told them he picked his because of Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. Hermione read the instructions on how to become an Animagus to everyone; so they would have some Idea of what they had to study at school.

Hermione said, "There are a few books in the library at school that we can check out once we get back to Hogwarts."

"Hermione we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to take Neville and Luna. We can go into Flourish and Blotts and see what books they have on Animagus training. Do you think we would find any there?"

"Yes Neville, I'm sure we could find all kinds of books to help us but how are we going to buy them?"

"I'll buy them or ask Remus to buy them and send them to us at school that way Ron's mum won't know what we are doing or can't get mad at us for it."

"Good idea mate, cause mum would kill all of us if she knew any of this. Even if we are going to register ourselves once were done."

"Once we are back at school Hermione can make copies of the instructions for each of us. We will have to find some where to meet so we can do this together; say the room of requirements every night right after dinner for half an hour."

            Everyone agreed on the meeting place and time. They talked for a little bit longer then split up into their pairs. Even though they were all in the same room, each couple picked a place and spent some time just with each other. Harry and Ginny sat on the love seat under the window; which Ginny dubbed as their spot. Ron and Hermione stayed on the floor, with her still reading the parchment. Neville and Luna took the chairs by the desk and held hands as they chatted. Remus was the one that came to the door to tell them it was time for sleep. Harry pulled him to the side and talked to him about finding books for them on Animagus training. He agreed to find what he could and send them to him at school. He gave the teens fifteen minutes and then Molly would be up; to make sure they were in bed. He said good night to them and went back down stairs.

            Each one gave their girlfriend a kiss goodnight on the cheek and settled in for the night. Tomorrow would be a sad day for Harry. He really wished that Luna and Neville could stay the rest of the summer. They only had a month until they were to catch the train to Hogwarts but it would feel like a lifetime until the friends were together again.

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY READERS AGAIN FOR STICKING WITH ME SO FAR. A VERY BIG THANKS YOU TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER, AND I'M NOT TRYING TO LEAVE THE OTHERS OUT IN MY THANK YOU'S. THANK YOU'S GO TO ALL MY REVIEWERS OLD AND NEW. UNTIL NEXT TIME HAPPY ****READING****.**** PLEASE REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW. **


	20. Fairwell to friends in Diagon Alley

**TO MY REVIEWERS**

**COUNT DOWN TO THE MOVIE HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN!!!!!!!!!**

**04/19/2004**** 1:49 AM 46 DAYS (counting from the day after since I post late at night)**

**Lourdes1: ****Thanks so much for your review. Yes, I love barbeques that is one reason I wanted to put it in. Nothing like a family barbeque for a good time. Thanks again.******

**Maria: ****Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapters. Here is 20 and 21 is coming in a few days. Thanks again.**

**JuveFan:**  **Hello Raiza, I'm glad you think it's a cool fic. I'm not sure how far you have read since you reviewed on chapters 1 and 2. 20 chapters done and 21 on the way. I hope that you keep letting me know what you think. Thanks for the two reviews. **

**Nymphadora003: ****Well if I told you I would have to kill you (not really) I think you will like them. I chose forms that I hope no one else has done before. I didn't want to use things like ****Phoenix****, ****Griffin****, Snake, Raven, Black Panther, Dragon, Grand ****Griffin****, or any of the others used. I think I picked some originals for all six of them. What's really funny is that when I picked their names for being Marauders (until they become Animagus) I looked up some of the names and Luna the Moon Goddess, well on a web site is said that is what Luna meant. I did good with that one. I'm looking at the middle of the school year when I will make three of the six become their forms, maybe all at one time I'm not sure. I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter. 21 will be up soon.  **

**I wish I did own Harry Potter but I don't it all belongs to the Great JK Rowling. All rights to Harry Potter belong to her and Warner Brothers. I own nothing and do this all for fun. **

**CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW**

**CHAPTER 20**

**FAIRWELL TO FRIENDS IN DIAGON ALLEY**

            Breakfast the next morning was a sad but busy for everyone in the house. Remus would be leaving after they got back from Diagon Alley. He had to head out on Order business; which would keep him away for ten days. He would return to Grimmauld Place three days before the reading of the will for Sirius Black. He had informed Molly and Arthur that they had to attend, along with their children. Even though it upset his mother, Percy would have to be there. His father was in a right state about this news, not one member of the family had spoken to Percy in over a year. Ron had his own thoughts on that matter. He had told Harry:

 "He's to far up the Ministers butt to give a care about his own family."

 Which Harry knew was the truth and agreed with him. He just wished that Percy would see the light; so that his mum would be happy again with all of her children. Molly felt a bit confused about why they had to be there for the reading. Remus told her that they were his family and that is why they had to be there.

            At the other end of the table sat six teenagers, eating in silence while the adults talked. In three hours, the number would be minus two and none of them wanted this to end. They sat so close together, it was impossible to tell where one started and one ended. Last night they had discussed the letter writing and how to make sure they all stayed safe. It was just too dangerous to use Hedwig to deliver their letters; Neville's owl had laid her eggs this morning. Charlie had asked to be informed when the owl laid the egg, to his surprise there had been two eggs. So now, the owl shouldn't be moved until the eggs hatched. The girls promised Neville they would care for her until he could. Hermione had a plan but had to talk to Remus first to see if he would help them charm the parchment. In her studies last year, she had found a charm that when placed on objects; you could use them to communicate with people. Harry told her;

 "That sounds like the charm that is on the mirrors that Remus and I have."

            Parchment was the object that everyone agreed on, since it would be the easiest to charm. Each roll of parchment measured five foot, which meant each person needed five rolls. They could use a foot a day and not have any problems running out, since there were only twenty-eight days until they caught the train back to Hogwarts. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry gathered enough for everyone.  When they went to Diagon Alley Harry would by more to replace what was used and as soon as Remus finished talking with the rest of the adults they would ask for his help.

Luna and Neville wanted to stay the rest of the summer and all six were willing to fight for that to happen (a fight they knew they could not win but willing to do so). Harry though about sending an owl to Dumbledore telling him they didn't want to go home and seeing if he would let them stay.

Remus noticed how the six were acting and went to see what was going on. He knew they were all sad that two would go home today but they were acting like someone had died. He hoped he could help in some way to make them feel better. They would not have to be apart for long but with friendships like theirs he knew how they felt. The Marauders always felt torn apart when they left to go home for the summer.

"Hey, why the long faces?"

"Sorry Remus, we just don't want Luna and Neville to leave. Is there any way you can get Dumbledore to let them stay?"

"I'm sorry; you know that if there was any way for them to stay he would let them. Is there anything I can do to help make it easier?"

"Well to be honest we were wondering if you could charm some parchment for us. The charm Hermione found sounds like the one on the mirrors. That way we don't have to send owls, we just say their name and write."

"I believe that if Hermione thinks it will work on the parchment, then it will. She is the smartest witch at Hogwarts. Do we need to get parchment when we go or do you have enough?"

"No, we have enough for all of us; it just needs the charm so Neville and Luna can pack it."

"Ok when you are ready, we can fix everything so they can get it packed."

"I think we are done eating, everything is in my room."

"Well let's get it done and then you can make sure they have their stuff packed. Then the rest of the time you can just have fun until we leave."

            After Remus charmed the parchment he left the teens to spend time together. The girls went to their room and made sure Luna was all packed and then took her bags down to the parlor. The boys were doing the same thing with Neville making sure he didn't forget anything like he did during the school year. Once everything was packed they took his bags down to the parlor. The girls were chatting away and didn't see them come in. The boys just stood and watched in amusement at how they were oblivious to what was going on around them. They hated to break up their conversation but there was only an hour and a half before they would leave and not see the other two until September 1st on the Hogwarts Express.

            Time passed by to fast for the six, it was now time to take Neville and Luna to Diagon Alley to meet their families. They headed down stairs to meet with Remus and the rest of the Order that would be taking them. They would catch the night bus to the front of the Leaky Cauldron and then meet the rest in front of Flourish and Blotts. Harry asked Remus if he could take him to Weasley Wizard Wheeze so he could talk to Fred and George. Once inside he found both standing in the back of the store talking quietly. When they looked up and saw Harry and Remus standing there all expressions changed on their faces. Harry knowing that they were wondering why they were there walked back to them quickly so he could save them the worry.

"Fred, George don't worry we are here on business, Marauder business"

"Harry are you alright, the Marauders haven't been around in what twenty years. How is this Marauder business?"

"Well as you know, Moony here is the last of the true Marauders. I'm a son of a Marauder, so I will be starting them up again. We have six members, unlike the original group. Do you remember me asking you about the coats? Well I have decided that those coats will be the trademark of the new and improved Marauders. I will need two for Ron and Neville since you got me one for my birthday; so I won't need one anymore. I will also need three coats same material but made for Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. Can you take care of that for me?"

"Sure mate but are you sure Hermione will play pranks like the Marauders did. I mean she is a bit of a bookworm, not to mention that she is a prefect. Ron will love that kind of thing but Hermione, I doubt it."

"Well believe it, she has agreed to it as you put it. She is doing it in memory of my parents and Sirius. So, can you get the coats by say September 1st and send them to Hogwarts in care of Dobby. Put a note on the package that he is to hold them for me, also I want you two to meet us the first Hogsmeade weekend for some planning. If that is ok, I mean if you aren't to busy."

"When it comes to planning pranks George"

**"And I will be there with bells on"**

"Just send us word of the date and time"

**"Yes and George we will make sure we have plenty of stock to take with us"**

"Oh yes, we will want to make sure they have the right stuff for pranks"

**"Yes brother of mine we sure do"**

"Thanks guys, I'm going to the robe shop and make sure you get what information you need for the coats, just remember to have them made a size and a half larger so there is room to grow."

"Right Harry see you at Hogsmeade if a few weeks."

            With that taken care of all he had to do was talk to Madam Malkin's about getting the measurements to Fred and George. Glad that no one had made it there yet he went in search of the witch that ran the store. He told her he just needed the measurements sent over to Weasley Wizard Wheeze in care of Fred and George Weasley. He told her a little white lie of why he needed the measurements. She agreed to send over the information, telling him she knew about the coats.

 "I'm helping them get them," she said.

Harry gave her a smile and he and Remus left to find the others. They caught up with the group coming out of the quill shop.

 Hermione gave them a look asking "What have you been up to"

Remus just shrugged his shoulders and said "not a thing Hermione."

            Once all the shopping was taken care of the group headed for the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood thank everyone for having their kids over for the week. Neville and Luna made it clear they did not like being referred to as kids. Some how Mrs. Longbottom ended up setting next to Harry and every now and then would squeeze his hand and whisper thank you to him. Just like the day had started; lunch went by to fast for the teenagers, it was time for good-bye. The adults let them have a few minutes alone for a private good-bye. The girls giggled and cried, while the boys slapped each other on the back with promises of keeping in touch everyday. Luna moved over to Harry and Ron with tears in her eyes.

"Fire Phoenix I want to thank you for including me this week. You know you didn't have to have me over. I can't wait until we are back at school so we can start our fun as Marauders (Wink). I will see you soon at the train ok, (giving him a great bug hug and whispering) see you soon friend and thanks for helping me with Gray Wolf"

"Your welcome friend and I wanted you there with us. You will never be alone again Moon Goddess mark my word"

"Red Knight thanks for being my friend and treating me like a normal human being. We're going to have fun this year, are you ready because I am?"

"Moon Goddess you don't have to thank me and yes we are going to have fun this year (rubbing his hands together). I treat you like a person because that's what you are.  See you on the train Moon Goddess and if you need any thing you know how to contact us."

"Hey Gray Wolf don't forget your back is covered for life"

"Thanks Red Knight and Fire Phoenix, yours is covered as well"

"Athena, Moon Goddess, and Fire Queen, come on let's get this over with"

            With one last good-bye, the six Marauders walk out to the waiting adults. With hugs all around from the older women and hand shakes from the men, everyone went their separate ways. They caught the night bus back to Grimmauld Place. After putting the few things they bought away, they headed back down to the parlor. Ron and Harry played a few games of chess while the girls read over the Animagus instructions. At six thirty, Remus called them for dinner. Since they had a big meal in Diagon Alley, they ate sandwiches, stew and fruit. Harry asked all the adults to leave the kitchen so they could clean up. Molly made a fuss, telling them she would clean. Harry took her by the hand and gave it to her husband with instructions not to let her back in until they were done. He smiled at him and pushed her out the door. In no time at all they had everything cleaned up and headed up to Harry's room. They all sat on the love seat and relaxed for the rest of the night. Each girl leaned on the shoulder of their boyfriend and enjoyed the quiet time. Neville's owl had taken up residence on Harry's desk, they watched her move the eggs around a bit and then she looked at them waiting to be feed. Ginny grabbed some owl treats they had picked up for her; slowly she made her way over to the desk and placed a few treats in front of the owl. Seeing that she wanted more she placed five more and then went back over to Harry.

"I guess Neville will have to pick out two more name soon. How long before they hatch Hermione?"

"I think in about three weeks to a month, give or take a day"

"Good they should be close to or about a week old when we go back to school"

"What do you think their names should be?"

"Well since their mum is named Faith I was thinking if they are both girls they should be Hope and Charity"

"Ron those are good names, who would have thought you, would be the one to come up with great names for a girl"

"Hey I resent that, I do have a brain you know. I may not show I can use it well but I can"

"Well I guess you just proved that didn't you"

"Yep I sure did"

"Ron you can be a prat some times but I love you"

"Thanks sis and I love you too"

"Ok I think we all had a big day and I know I'm tired, so what do you say we call it a night".

"Ok Hermione you go on and I will be there if a few. I want to spend five minutes at least alone with Harry. I won't be long I promise".

"Ok, I will see you in a bit, Night Harry"

"Night sis, sweet dreams"

"Night mate"

"Night Red Knight"

            Ginny and Harry sat for a while holding hands and Harry sneaking kisses; planting them on her cheek. Ginny smiled every time he kissed her. She thought about it for a bit and decided that the next time she would catch him and make it her lips he kissed not her cheek. It didn't take long before she caught him out of the corner of her eye. Every time he would kiss her cheek, he would smirk, grin so big, then lean in and just as he leaned in, she turned her head. Lip to lip, (Oh god I'm glad I did this, now to kiss him back) fire to fire, sparks flew over their heads like fireworks on the fourth of July. She kissed him back softly (Oh god she moved, are those her lips, my, they are so soft. Oh, My God she is kissing me back) waiting to see if he would kiss back or pull away. She didn't have to wait long; he turned just a bit and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Soft and gentle like they were meant to be, not to long and not to short.

"WOW"

"YEAH WOW"

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Yeah I am now"

"OK"

"Gin did you feel WOW"

"Yes I did"

"Sparks and all"

"Yes (very breathlessly)"

"You take my breath away Gin"

"You took mine to"

"Is that how a kiss is meant to be?"

"I hope so, because no one has ever made me feel like you just did"

"I hope so too, for a second kiss it was WOW"

"Harry"

"Yes"

"I like you a lot"

"I like you a lot too Gin"

"You said that you had liked me for a while. How long have you like me?"

"I think forever"

"But you haven't known me forever"

"I feel like I have"

"Really, Harry how long?"

"I'm not sure but I think it started in the chamber but I was too afraid. Then during a Quidditch match, Cho smiled at me and I got butterflies in my stomach, I knew I kinda liked her but with you, it's different. No, it's better, you complete me Gin I don't know how to say it other then that."

"That's ok, I understand what you are saying. I feel complete with you too"

"I'm glad Gin, Can I kiss you again"

"You never have to ask me for a kiss, just kiss me"

"Ok, I'll remember that, come here my Fire Goddess"

            They sat there and kissed a bit more then knew it was time for sleep. Harry walked her down to her room and kissed her good night. Tomorrow would be another day filled with some cleaning they all had to do, studying to keep Hermione quiet, looking at the stuff in the trunk again and kissing Ginny. Life could not be better then it was right now. He had a family that loved him, friends that stood by him, and a girlfriend he wanted to keep forever. Harry Potter went to bed that night and had the best nights sleep he could have ever had, no nightmares just great dreams about one girl Ginerva (Ginny) Molly Weasley.****

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. I'M SORRY IT'S A BIT SHORTER THEN NORMAL, BUT IT WAS AT THE POINT. I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW. I AM ENJOYING WRITING IT. PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD. THANKS AGAIN**

**FROGGYY1**


	21. Love Is In The Air

**TO MY REVIEWERS**

**COUNT DOWN TO THE MOVIE HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN!!!!!!!!!**

**04/25/2004**** 40 DAYS (counting from the day after since I post late at night)**

**I wish I did own Harry Potter but I don't it all belongs to the Great JK Rowling. All rights to Harry Potter belong to her and Warner Brothers and any publishers that are involved. I own nothing and do this all for fun. **

**On one of the fan fics I read there was a note saying that there is a rumor that we are not supposed to respond to our reviewers in our chapters. So for now I won't do that, but as soon as I find out for sure I will either have full responses or just a list of everyone who has reviewed since my last post. I will say this though, I love that you are reading and reviewing. Thank you so much. Lots of HP love to all my reviewers.**

**CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW**

**CHAPTER 21**

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR**

Harry and his friends spent the next few days doing nothing but cleaning in the morning. Molly had everyone working to keep the house clean; since it was so big **(she let them know it took her too long to get it clean). **She had managed to get the house in order over the past year and planned to keep it that way. She wanted to keep them busy and their minds occupied. The children to her were being just to quit for their own good. She knew they were already missing their friends but that was something that she could not change. In her mind she felt that Dumbledore should have let the other two stay longer. Harry needed all his friends around him. The more happiness he had around him the better off he would be, (as a mother she knew this all to well) Ginny was her best example. To her no child should have to suffer as much as Harry had and she was going to make sure while he's there with her that he would have nothing but good times (and a little cleaning). During that week the four cleaned without any problems. They would do their assigned tasks, no questions asked.

There were two problems that needed to be fixed, one being Mrs. Black's portrait and the Black family tree that hung on the wall in the parlor. These were problems that Harry and Remus thought about each and every day. Since it was magic** (a permanent sticking charm) (found in OOTP) **that held them in place, he had to find a way around it. Remus brought over some books for them to research ways to get rid of the charm but didn't have any luck. So now Hermione and Harry were trying to come up with a muggle way to rid the house of the offending objects. They had a few ideas but weren't sure if they would use them. They had decided that maybe cutting the picture out of the frame but it still would be attached to the wall. Ron had suggested burning it until it was ash but then there was the problem that the house would catch on fire. They played out every idea and found problems with each one.

One afternoon just after their morning cleaning, they sat so tired they couldn't move. Everything was cleaned and wouldn't have to be cleaned thoroughly again for two weeks. They would have the next two weeks to go through the trunk again. He was enjoying reading about the Potter family history. So far from what they found out in the book his father was a pureblood wizard, and most of his family was the same. There were a few Great-Uncles and oneGreat-Aunt that had married a muggle** (a few great-great-great Uncles that had married muggles). **There was a hint that he may be related to one of the Hogwarts founders. They would find out tonight which one and Harry was so afraid that it would be Salazar Slytherin. There had been rumors about it in his second year at Hogwarts but they had proved that Voldemort was Salazar's heir. The feeling that hung over his head was fear and excitement. He knew that he could talk to snakes because of Voldemort; he was connected to him because of the scar and some of his magic going to Harry and he wanted those things to be the only thing he shares with him.****

Their rest ended when Molly called to them that lunch was ready. Today only, the four teenagers and Molly were present in the house. Fred and George would be there for dinner, they had sent an owl telling Harry they were coming with gifts** (had to be supplies for pranks) **and wanted a private meeting. Sixth year was looking up as far as Harry was concerned. He was starting the Marauders up again and would be pulling pranks every now and then. He was going to do his best to have fun and not worry too much; yes he knew he needed to keep his guard up because of Voldemort. How could he ever forget that little problem; that had haunted him for five years now** (unless you count the year he was one) **and who knew how many more. Two more years of school and he would be on his own, as long as Voldemort was gone; he would be able to have a normal life. Time would tell how it all would end; he just hoped that it would be a good ending. He looked up to see Ginny giving him a confused look. He gave her one of his sweetest smiles and went back to eating his lunch.

**"She will corner me later and ask what I was thinking about" he thought. **

She just knew him to well, sometimes it scared him and other times he was glad she did. After lunch they all would go back up stairs and spend the rest of the day with each other (with Hermione and Ron). When they had finished their lunch Molly shooed them out of the kitchen and told them the rest of the day was theirs to have fun.

After lunch the four headed up stairs to Harry's room, they were going to read more of the Potter history. Once behind closed doors, Hermione went straight to the trunk and pulled out the book. She seemed more excited about finding about whom he was related to then he was. Hermione headed over to the love seat and began to read again. Ron just sat there and watched her in his own little world. Harry and Ginny sat on Harry's bed looking at other things in the trunk. They had picked one of the small boxes to look at today. His hands were shaking so bad he didn't think he could open it with out dropping it. Ginny just laid her hand on his kneeand he felt calmer, opening the box both gasped atwhat was in side of it. There setting in a bed of red velvet was a clasp that men used to hold their cloaks at the neck. Set at each point of the crest was a gem; Yellow Topaz by the griffin, Emerald by the wizard with the wand, Sapphire by the two wands, Diamond by the Goddess, and Ruby by the Phoenix on the branch. Ginny gasped at the site of this piece of jewelry. Ron and Hermione looked over at the two when they heard the noise. Harry motioned for them to come over. Hermione was the first to speak once she and Ron made it over to the bed.

"Oh Harry that crest is beautiful. What is it?"

"It's my family crest, by what Dumbledore told me. He said as each member of my family marries the new blood line will show up on the crest. I thought once we get back to Hogwarts I could look up each symbol and see what bloodlines they are for. I am guessing the Griffin could be for Gryffindor."

"I would say that your guess is right. Just before Ginny gasped I found here on page 526 that you are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Harry you are related to one of the four founders of Hogwarts. I'm not sure if it was his son or daughter, but we will know soon enough."

"Harry, the wizard with the wand looks a lot like Professor Dumbledore. Do you think he may be a distant relative?"

"I'm not sure Ron but we will find out all we need once we can get a hold of some books on wizarding families."

"I wonder if there is one here since Sirius was a pureblood. Do you think Remus would know Harry?"

"I will ask him for you Hermione, I'm sure with the way that Mrs. Black was she would have books on that."

"When will he be back?"

"Well in ten days we have to go to the reading of Sirius's will, so he should be back at least a day or two before that."

"So, that gives us five to seven days before he gets back. That will give me time to finish reading your family history and see if there is something in here about the other bloodlines. If I haven't found anything by then we can ask him."

"Hermione if you are doing all the reading what are we going to do. We should help too. I know I want to help as much as I can."

"Well Ron you can start studying the notes on the Animagus transformation information. That way you can figure out a plan if we need one, so when we are ready we can go by that ok?"

"OK Hermione, I guess I can do that."

"Ron you could help me and Ginny go through the trunk. There is so much in here that we need to look at."

"You can help us today with the trunk and then later on we can work on the Animagus parchments together."

"Ok now that we have that settled, I'm going to get back to reading and you three can keep going through the trunk."

            Hermione went back over to the love seat and the other three went back to looking at the clasp. Harry put it back into the box and sat it aside. He pulled out the next small box, and opened it. Lying on white silk was a necklace in the shape of a Lily flower, with a yellow Topaz in the center. This had to be something to do with his mother. His father must have gotten it for her. He closed it up, and sat it with the other box. The three found many different types of jewelry from the men and women of the Potter family. The more they looked the more Harry knew that they would have to do a lot of research to know more but that was ok for him. He was learning about his family and that is all that mattered to him right now and he was doing it with his friends.

Time passed to soon for the four, Mrs. Weasley was calling up the stairs that it was time for dinner. When they got into the kitchen, it was a full house. There at the table sat Kingsley Shackblot, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, and Sturgis Podmore along with the Weasley's. With most of the Order there Harry wondered where Remus was, was there no one with him. The four went over to help put the food on the table then took their seats. To say the least dinner was a lively affair, with so many conversations it was hard to keep up with what was being said. After dinner there would be another Order meeting so the teens went up to bed.

The next six days went by in a flash. Each day would start out the same breakfast, sending messages to Luna and Neville, going through the trunk, reading the parchments for Animagus training and reading the Potter history. In between all of these things they did; they would break for lunch and dinner. Time was growing near, to near for Harry's taste.  August the sixteenth was getting closer. The tensions were high at #12 Grimmauld Place, everyone walked around like there was glass on the floor. "The Will" would be read in just four days time, Remus wasn't back yet. Harry didn't know weather to worry or not since Remus said he would be back in time. Harry had many questions about his family that he hoped Remus couldanswer but he knew that if he couldn't then Hermione's waywould be the only course to follow. He didn't care for all the reading they would have to do but in the end it would all be worth it to find out about his family. Night soon fell over the house and it was time once again to head to bed. Harry and Ginny decided to take some time for their selves tonight. Ron and Hermione didn't argue with them any, they had wanted alone time too.

The two hours they spent in Harry's room; they tried out the concentration exercises for the Animagus training. The six had agreed to practice each night for at least thirty minutes. They talked about what they had found in the trunk so far and how they thought it related to his fathers family. Tonight she had brought up the subject of Dean,** (which had scared him a little) **and how she was going to talk to him on the train. They sat in a comfortable silence for quite a while and were falling asleep. Ginny had her head on his shoulder and his rested on hers. They had been holding hands the whole time they were together. The two were so relaxed they didn't hear the knock on the door. Molly peaked into Harry's room and saw the pair sitting on the love seat almost asleep. She hated to bother them **(they just looked so sweet and comfortable) **but she knew there was no way that they would be sleeping together in any way, shape, or form. She shook her daughter lightly trying not to wake Harry up yet, but he woke first.

"Sorry Aunt Molly we were talking and just got comfortable."                       

"No harm done; Harry dear. Do you want to help me get this one to bed?"

"I can carry her if you want"

"If that's not a problem and I can get her bed ready for her while you bring her down."

"Ok, I've carried her before so it's not a problem"

"I don't want to bother you since you were sleeping too Harry, I can manage her if I have to"

"No, I want to help. You just get her bed ready and I will be right behind you"

"All right dear, if you say so"

            With that, she headed out the door, with Harry following behind her carrying a sleeping Ginny. He took his time going down the stairs, (he didn't want to drop her) and made his way into the room. Ron and Hermione were sitting there blushing about twenty shades of red, **(I wonder what they were caught doing) **and looking at the floor. Her bed covers were already pulled back and her mother had a nightdress in her hands. Harry placed her on the bed and gave a gentle kiss to her forehead and whispered goodnight in her ear. He walked over to Ron and pulled him out of the room.

"Goodnight" was called over their shoulders as they left.

            They walked in silence to Ron's room and said goodnight. After dropping Ron off at his room Harry headed up to his room for the night. As he got ready for bed a feeling of dread came over him, not sure why he climbed into his bed. For over thirty minutes he tried to clear his mind but the feeling kept coming back. This to Harry was a bad sign for a night filled with nightmares but he swore he would try to sleep on his own. An hour past, then two, now it had been three hours since he had went to bed and the feeling was still there. Slowly his eyes closed, and he fell into a restless sleep.

**DREAM**

"Wormtail why are you late coming to me, you had two days to report back. I am not happy with you, what news do you have for me?"                                                                                                                                                                                                

"My Lord we were ambushed by the werewolf and Auror's were everywhere. Nott and Avery led them right to the hideout they were using. I tried to get back to you Mater but they put wards up and I could not change. It was not my fault Master; I am your most faithful servant"

"Quiet Wormtail, you have failed me. Did you punish them as I told you to do if they failed?"

"Yes My Lord I put the Cruciatus Curse on them as you said. They are out side waiting for their punishment from you My Lord"

"Did they find what they were looking for Wormtail?"

"No My lord, they failed to find the artifact you requested"

"You will go to that muggle loving family that you lived with and find out what I want or you will suffer. I will not stand for more failure, do not fail me again Wormtail"

"No My Lord I will not fail you, I will find out where the boy is and where the artifact is"

"Good Wormtail, you need to be back here in five days time, we will strike Azkaban in seven days to retrieve my other deatheater's.

"Yes My Lord, I will return in five days"

"Crucio"

**END OF DREAM **

            Harry bolted up in his bed, breathing hard, and sweating so bad his bed was soaking wet. Trying to catch his breath, he reached for his wand and brought the dream back to his mind. He stuck his wand to his temple and removed the memory of what just happened. He knew he would never get back to sleep after that little show from Voldemort, he could still feel the tingling from the after affects of feeling the curse. He looked over at the clock, god only midnight **(_well that was a waste of two hours_) **and six hours until the sun would rise. Harry got out of bed and put on his robe, he headed down stairs to get a glass of water in hopes that someone would be up that could give him the Dreamless sleep potion that Dumbledore had left for him. As he reached the bottom step there was a noise at the front door, he froze on the last step. What was going on? Was some one trying to get in? He felt around in his robe for his wand,** (dang I laid it back on the night stand) **with the dream fresh in his mind,** (could it be that Deatheater's found him) **he shot for the kitchen. Bill was sitting at the table reading over some parchments and was in his own world.

"Bill it sounds like someone is trying to break in the front door"

"Do you have your wand?"

"No I left it up stairs on my night stand"

"Stay put, if you hear me yell for Kreacher then hid. Do you understand just hide"

"OK, I promise I will hide if you yell for Kreacher"

"Good stay put"

            With that Bill ran out of the kitchen to the front door. He stood there for a few minutes and listened. At first he heard no sound at all, then there was a loud boom on the other side of the door. Cautiously he readied himself for what would happen next.

"Yes who is it; do you know what time it is?"

"Bill, Bill Weasley is that you?"

"Who's there?"

"Tonks"

"How do I know that you are Tonks?"

"I went to school with your brother Charlie"

""What do I wear in my ear?"

"You have long read hair and a fang hanging from your ear, now open up we have a major problem".

With that answer he knew that it was the real Tonks, he slowly opened the door. What he saw made his blood run cold. He moved aside so they could move into the house. Tonks, Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore were carrying Remus Lupin. He had red burn marks on his face, like someone had placed a small red hot paw there. His cloak was shredded in different places. He knew that Harry was not going to take this well but he needed him to come help.

"Take him to the parlor, Harry get in here now"

"Bill what's going on, who was at the door?"

** "**Go up stairs and get mum** now**, we need her now. I will answer your questions later"

"Alright"

            Harry ran up the stairs at top speed, and then stopped outside of Molly's door. He couldn't just barge in there that was not proper. So he just started to bang on the door.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, **

**MRS. WEASLEY YOU GOT TO COME, **

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,**

** SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR. **

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM **

**MRS WEASLEY PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR BILL NEEDS YOU DOWN STAIRS.**

            Arthur opened the door looking like he was going to kill the person on the other side. Harry gave him an apologetic look and explained what had happened, (the parts that he knew) and said Bill needed Molly down stairs now. He let Harry know to go tell Bill she was on her way and not to worry too much. Once he got back down stairs the hallway was clear. He went back into the kitchen but no one was there; so he headed back to the front hallway. Just as he got there Molly was just coming down that last bit of stairs. She asked no questions she just went straight to the parlor. Harry followed right behind her so he could find out what happened. Molly sat down next to Remus and started looking over him to see how much damage had been done. She asked many questions of the others that had brought him in.

"What in the name of Merlin made these marks on his face Tonks?"

"We're not sure Molly, when we got there all hell was breaking lose. All I can tell you is that there was two or four deatheater's hold up in a shack. Remus and a few of the Order had it blocked where they couldn't get out. Next thing I know is the wall is blown apart and then I heard Remus screaming."

"But…what could have…done this? I have never in my life seen marks like this"

In the smallest whisper from the back of the room Snape caught the words.

_"I…can…tell…you"_

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here"

_"I…saw…Voldemort…Wormtail…Dreamless Potion…Bill…Wormtail"_

"Mr. Potter you are not making any since, please explain yourself now"  

            He was in so much shock he didn't even pay any mind to the Professor and walked over to Molly. He looked her in the eye, trying not to cry at what he saw. He sat down on her lag and hugged her harder then he had ever hugged anyone in his life. Then in the smallest voice he told her what happened to Remus Lupin.

"It was Wormtail, Aunt Molly…he…has a…_sliver_ _hand_…he can change into a _rat_. See **(tracing his fingers over the small paw print)** these are his _paw_ _prints_. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew; he was the friend that betrayed my parents. Voldemort gave him a silver hand the night he came back in the graveyard. Is Remus going to be alright?"

"Harry I will do what I can for him, Bill send word to Dumbledore we may need Poppy to look at him. Harry go and set with Tonks and let me look him over ok"

"Yes Ma'am"

            Sitting down beside Tonks, all he could think about was he was going to lose someone else that meant the world to him. Tonks noticing his demeanor patted him on the back and tried to tell him everything as going to be ok. Fifteen minutes later Dumbledore and a very irate Poppy Pomfrey arrived. Molly moved away and spoke to Dumbledore and told him what Harry had said. Shaking his head in conformation to the news he walked over to Harry.

"Harry, come with me to the kitchen and we will get you taken care of."

"But sir is Remus going to be ok?"

"Poppy will let us know soon but we have to give her time to check him over to make sure all is well."

"Ok"

            While they were in the kitchen he told Dumbledore about the dream or vision (he couldn't be sure what it was any more) and that he had put it into the pensive (he gave him a smile) so he could show it to him or Mr. Weasley. He also told him how he had came down the stairs and heard the banging at the door and what he thought was going on. Dumbledore took him back to the parlor to see how things were going and to see if there was any news on how Remus was. Poppy informed them that he would be alright and that Kingsley levitated him to his room and that for right now he needed rest. She told Harry (because he looked so worried) that he could see him in the morning. Molly took him up the stairs and put him back into bed and then pulled out a vile and told him to drink it all. She informed him it was the Dreamless potion, gave him a back breaking hug and told him she would see him at breakfast. He was able to look at the clock and see that it was 1:30 before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Thank you again to all my reviewers. I would not ever forget to say thanks you to you all. Until the next is up Happy reading and remember……….read and review me, good or bad……**


	22. Two steps back, healing and Owls

**I have to say that two reviewers said that Harry was not to canon or character with how he reacted. Well when you are in shock you act out of character. That is why I had him act that way, because he was in shock. I hope that helps to understand why he was out of character.**

**April 30, 2004**** only 36 more days until the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. **

**GoterdamRung:**I am so glad you liked my story. I hope that you will continue reading and reviewing. I'm also glad it helps get your mind off the stress of finals.

**JuveFan:**This response will be to all 20 of your reviews. First let me say Malta very cool. My Uncle Joe is from Malta. I hear it is a very lovely place. I am so glad you liked my story, and such kind words from someone so young. I love the story lines of Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry. Thank you so much for all of your reviews.   
  
****

**Maria:**I gave you a little bit of romance there I hope you liked it. I never listened to the Spice Girls; I am a country fan myself. I hope you like the chapters coming up. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Rhiain****:**I am so glad you are taking a look at my story and hope to read more soon. I hope those who read my story will check out you story because it is a great one. I will put in a few good words at the end of my responses for people to check it out. I hope that my answers in my e-mail help with they way Harry is in this story. Thanks again for checking my story out and reviewing.****

**Silvercrystal77:**Thank you so much fro reading and reviewing. I love to hear from my readers. I decided on the jackets for the new Marauders as a symbol of who they are to make it fun and so they could hold a lot of the WWW products. I will say they all will become Animagus and I hope you will be surprised and thrilled at what they become. Thanks for the kind words and I hope to hear more about what you think in the up coming chapters.****

**Lourdes****:**This is answering both of your reviews. I'm glad you liked it. As far as action, some, just a little but not to much. I don't like making them rush into things but they will get closer. Thanks again for the kind words and hope to hear more review from all my readers. When you are in shock you tend to be out of character per say. I hope you understand why I did that. Thanks again.

**Nymphadora003:**Thank you, I am glad you think it was adorable. I wanted to get things rolling with the nick names as we get farther in the story before they become Animagus they will use them a lot. I will say chapter 23 is the reading of the Will. I hope you like what I do in that chapter. It was finished before I even started on chapter 22.  Thanks again for reading and as always you reviewed. Thank you. On too your second review for chapter 21,I'm sorry I had to put in some drama, just know that he is not hurt too bad. Thank you for the kind words and up next is the reading of Sirius Black's Will. Thank you so much for being with me this far and hope you will be with me when this is done. Lots of HP Love to you and all my reviewers.   
  
****

**Ted M. Hammett:**I am glad you have enjoyed the story so far. I do have a beta reader working on the first 16 chapters and I am also going over everything again.  I have went back and looked at where I used the word seem and do not see where I should have used seam. Seam is used in reference to a garment or like the seam of the paper. I agree that I did use ruff the wrong way and I have fixed that but not posted the fix yet. I have also gone back and fix the separated words. I will say that I appreciate you reading and reviewing. I love hearing what my readers say but I do have to correct you on a few words such as you put gramatical when it should be grammatical, and seperated should have been separated, and conjuctive should have been conjunctive. I am not perfect as we can see you are not either. I have fixed my mistakes and will repost after I get my chapters back from my beta reader. I am glad you tried to help, and I hope that you will continue to read and review.

**sambow24:**I am so glad you are enjoying my story. I try to up date once or twice a week depending on if I am in an over zealous mood in my writing. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess****, AKA Molz:**Thank you for your reviews. This is the answer to all three of your reviews. That is funny that you thought it said undies. I am glad you feel that some of the story line is sweet. When you are in shock you tend to be out of character per say. I hope you understand. Thank you again for reviewing and hope you will continue reading.  
  
****

**CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW**

**Chapter 22**

**Two steps back, Healing and Owls**

Seven o'clock came too early for Molly, being up half the night tending to Harry and Remus. She had been on automatic mother mode since one in the morning, checking on Harry a few times and checking on Remus at least ten different times. When Ron, Ginny and Hermione came down for breakfast at eight, she was ready for a nap, but knew that would not come for a while. At ten that morning Harry was still sleeping. Molly informed the other three that morning what had happened last night, (with out much detail) and that he was given a dreamless sleeping potion. They were only told that Remus had been hurt and Harry happened to be up when he was brought in and was given the potion. Then they bombarded her with the questions:

"Mum how was he hurt?" asked Ron.

"Mum how did Harry react?" said Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley, will they be alright? Has Harry woken up yet? When can we see them?" said Hermione

            She stopped them before they could go any further; with the promise that as soon as they were ready, they could talk to them both. This did not go well with any of them but let it be for the time being. After breakfast the three headed back to Ginny's room. They only had the parchment for the Animagus transformation, so they sat and read over the parchment and tried to concentrate on the exercises they needed to do for the body transformation. They worked until noon and took a break for lunch. They speculated about who would be the first one to discover if they would be able to make the transformation into an animal. Ron had kept quiet about his extra practices when he was alone. Ever since Neville had left, he would work a lot by himself. He would spend time with the others but at night he would stay up for hours on end trying to work on the exercises and he was doing very well. When they reached the kitchen they found a note telling them that the sandwiches were for them and to clean up after themselves. Harry was no where in site. Ginny was beginning to worry that he had slipped back into his private shell. She wanted to check on him but knew her mother would have her head if she did.

            As the trio was heading back up stairs, Molly was coming down with a tray in her hands. She just smiled at them and headed down to the kitchen. They all looked at each other and headed back to the kitchen to find out what was going on. Ginny was elected to ask all the questions, hoping that she could work her mother into divulging any and all information. Entering the kitchen cautiously, they all took seats at the table.

"Mum who did you take the tray to?"

"Oh, Ginny dear you startled me. I took it up to Remus, he's awake but weak."

"When can we go see him? To let him know we are thinking of him."

"Ginny, now please we have to give him time to heal, when he wants visitors then I will let you all see him, until then please don't ask to many questions."

"What about Harry is he up and doing alright? Has he eaten anything yet?"

"I'm sorry dear but right now he won't see anyone. He refused to eat anything, and yes I am worried about him too. Don't worry (giving her daughter a hug) dear I will make him eat in a little while, now you all go on and occupy yourselves with something. I have a lot to do and I do not have time for twenty questions."

"Alright mum, but you will let us know when we can see them both, right?"

 "Yes, yes Ginny I will; now go on and you two should be ashamed of yourselves for trying to use my youngest to get the information you all wanted."

            With their heads hung low they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Ginny's room. Once inside they worked out a plan; this plan was to check on Harry first. They had to make sure he was not pulling back and retreating into that shell he always pulled around himself. They decided that it would be at least an hour before Molly would come back up stairs to check on either Remus or Harry. Ron wanted to be the one to check on his best mate, Ginny argued that it should be her to check since they were working on "**things**", Hermione used the reason of her being his sis and it should be her to do the checking. In the end they chose to draw straws; from an old broom in the corner. In the end Hermione won the draw and headed up to Harry's room. Ten minutes later she was back in the room and pissed off to no end.

"He yelled at me, can you believe it he yelled at me. Said it was best for me to stay away from him so I wouldn't get hurt too. Who does he think he is to tell me what to do? I think I'm going to go back up there and give him a piece of my mind."

"Hermione, stop you can't do that, you know how Harry is. We have been best friends with him for six years, just leave him be."

"But Ron, he needs us more then ever, we can't just let him get all hateful again like he was last year. Maybe if we send Ginny up there, he's been talking to her a lot. He likes her and all what can it hurt?"

"Hermione Ron's right, Harry has taken a long time to confide in us. **We do not and I repeat do not want him to with drawl from us again.  **Pleasejust calm down, we will wait until we can see Remus and talk to him about this. Maybe if he talks to him it will help ok."

"OK, but I don't like this; he could get worse before that happens. Then what will we do?"

"Mione, everything will work it's self out you'll see. Come on let's go and talk for a bit and see if we can't get you to calm down. Ginny you don't mind do you, if me and Mione leave you alone for about thirty minutes?"

"Sure Ron you two go ahead and talk (evil grin and raised eyebrows), I'll just practice the exercises for a while. Go on and have "**Your talk"** and I'll see you in a bit."

            As soon as Hermione entered Ron's room she broke down, Ron was at her side in an instant trying to calm her. He wasn't for sure how to console her, so he just sat her down on the empty bed and held her. Rubbing her back in small circles and whispering in her ear that everything would be alright. They sat in silence for a few minutes until she was quiet. Ron tried to reassure her that Harry would come around as soon as Remus was better, he just needed time. During the past weeks they had gotten more comfortable with each other and had hit a record; no fights in two weeks. They had held hands a lot and had just kissed each other on the cheek but nothing to drastic. They had agreed to take things slow just like Harry and Ginny had. Sitting there with her made him want to rethink the slow part; he wanted to kiss her so bad. She was upset (this is not the time to think these thoughts) but god she was so beautiful to him.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Ron. I know I shouldn't let this bother me so but just knowing about what he has to do. He deserves to be happy and have a normal life. We as his friends are supposed to help him with that not just sit back and watch him go back into that shell that he's been in. What are we going to do?"

"We have to give our friend support and love like we always do. We can't push for answers Mione; we just have to be patience like he asked us to do. We have to be strong and let him come to us ok, I know it will be hard but we have to ok."

"Your right but it's not going to be easy, as long as I have you and Ginny for support I think I can get through this."

 "You always have me, no matter what and don't ever forget that. I'm yours for as long as you will have me."

"Oh (flinging her arms around his neck) Ron"

            He held her close and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head and not thinking of anything else started placing butterfly kisses on her forehead, the right cheek, the left cheek and then kissed her softly on the lips. She looked up at him with a bit of shock and surprise but then kissed him back. Her kiss was just as soft as his but a little more passionate. When they broke apart they both could do nothing but gaze into each others eyes. Ron knew right then that she was and always would be the love of his life but he would take things slow for her and only for her. They cuddled for a little while longer not wanting to end their private time but knew it was time; so Ginny wouldn't be left alone for too long. They shared a few more tender kisses before they decided to go back to the girl's room. Ron got lost in thought as they headed down to the room, he could not believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful, beautiful, smart, caring, brave, and just brilliant young lady and he loved her. When they entered the bedroom Ginny was sprawled across her bed sound asleep, they laughed at how she looked. She had parchment stuck to her left cheek and under her right cheek; was her quill with ink smudged from her cheek bone to her nose. They decided to let her nap for a bit and went down to the kitchen to see if they could help Mrs. Weasley with dinner or any other chore she might have for them to do.

            The sight that met their eyes was shocking to say the least, there on the table stood ten owls. Molly Weasley sat at the head of the table, the look of shock on her face could not be denied. In her hand was a piece of parchment, the look on her face scared Ron to death. Was it news that some else in his family had been hurt or killed but who were the other owls for and what was written on the parchment. Not sure what to do or how to ask his mother what was happening, he decided to go cautiously towards his mother.

"Mum are you alright, who are all these owls for?"

"Mrs. Weasley, is there anything we can do, do you need anything?"

"Mum, mum (placing his hand on her shoulder) are you ok, mum please look at me. Hermione what do we do, I haven't seen her like this before."

"Ron make some tea, and I will try to get through to her."

"Ok"

 "Mrs. Weasley, can you hear me? Molly (tilting her head where she could see her eyes) it's me Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Oh, Hermione, yes, yes I can dear (tears started flowing down her cheeks) where are Ron and Ginny?"

"Ron's making tea and Ginny is asleep, do you want me to go get her?"

"Yes, yes dear please go and get her, these owls are for everyone."

"Ok, I'll be right back, Ron is the tea ready?"

"Just about, you go on and get Ginny; I'll stay here with mum."

            Hermione headed back up stairs to get Ginny, while Ron took care of his mother. While she was gone Molly had him flow his father, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill with the message that they all needed to get to headquarters as soon as possible. She knew she would need to get Harry down to accept his owl but how? Remus was feeling better and moving around, so she would have Hermione and Ron go up and get him, then let him decide how to handle the Harry situation. She knew his reaction my not be good, he was touchy about Sirius and his death. He had been holding up better then they could ever hope but last night might have sent him over the edge. She just hoped that was not what was happening. A very sleepy Ginny and an overly nervous Hermione walked into the kitchen, Ron was sitting next to his mother talking to her in whispers, patting her on the back and giving her kisses on her forehead. Hermione gave him a questioning look, and he just shrugged his shoulders. Ginny stood there with her mouth hanging open, seeing so many owls in one place was shocking.

"What's going on here, why are there so many owls sitting on the table?"

"We don't know yet Gin, your mum hasn't told us yet."

"Mum, what's going on and why are there so many owls?"

"Ginny please just sit down, we are waiting on your father and brothers. When they get here then we will find out why their here. Hermione, Ron could go up and get Remus and then we will see about getting Harry out of his room."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Mum do you want me to try and get Harry, maybe I can get him to come out of his room."

"No Ginny, we'll wait for Remus and see what he thinks, I know you two have been getting along but I think Remus needs to handle this ok. Just be patient, he'll come back around."

"But why can't I try, he told me that I comfort him. I know he trusts me and I want to help him."

"I know sweetheart but he went through a lot last night, wait for Remus."

"Ok mum"

"Molly what is going on, where did all these owls come from? Where is Harry?"

"These owls showed up about thirty minutes ago and there is one for each of us. Ron called his father and brothers through the flow network and Harry has been locked in his room all day. I can't get him to answers the door. He saw you when they brought you in last night, said it was Wormtail that hurt you. I had to give him a dreamless sleep potion."

"I'll explain later about Wormtail Molly, I'll go up and see if he will come down with me. How bad did I look, that way I know how bad of a state he might be in right now?"

"Remus I am not sure if I should say this if front of the children."

"It's alright Molly, I am sure they can handle what they hear, from the marks on me; I don't think it could be that bad."

"Alright I still don't think they should hear; all I can say is that at first sight you looked dead. I think that Harry went into shock when he saw you; then he started mumbling to himself. I had moved over to the couch where they had put you. I was checking you over when he came over and sat on my lap, then he traced a finger over one of the marks on your face and said Wormtail did this. He said that Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew and that he was the one that betrayed his parents. Poppy got here about then and took over checking you. I took him up stairs and gave him the potion and he has been there ever since."

"OK, Ron could you help me back up stairs, then wait in your room so you can help me come back down if I can't get him out."

"OK, sir"

            Ron and Remus headed back up the stairs to see how bad of a mood he was really in and to see if he could get Harry out of the room. At each landing they had to stop for Remus to rest a bit, it was taking more out of him then he thought it would. He had to do this for his godson. Soon they were outside Harry's door, Ron left Remus there and headed down to his room. Taking a few deep breaths, he prepared him self for the state of mind he would be in.

"Harry, it's me Remus, can you let me in to talk to you?'

No answer was heard.

"Harry please, I know that you were up when they brought me in last night. I know it scared the hell out of you but please let me in so you can see that I am ok."

Still no answer was heard from him.

"Harry one way or another I will come in there with you; we can do this the hard way or the easy way, you decide."

With the clicking of a key turning; the door opened just enough to see in the room. Remus pushed the door open and frowned at the mess the room was in. It looked like a hurricane had hit the room. He entered the room with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry lay sprawled across his bed not even looking at the door. Remus made his way over to his bed and sat on the edge. Gathering his thoughts before he spoke, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Harry this will be easier if you turn and look at me while I talk to you. Did I do something to you to make you mad at me?"

"No"

"No what?"

"No, you didn't do anything."

"So what's going then?"

"I don't know"

"Well then why have you stayed up here all day, destroyed stuff in this room and yelled at Hermione?"

"I don't want to talk about it, please just leave me alone."

"**NO**, **I will not just leave you alone, (**speaking in a very stern, but fatherly voice**) you have people in this house that love you and that are worried about you. You just close everyone off and lock yourself in this room. Do you even care about anyone in this house Harry, because right now you're not acting like you care at all? I know you have a lot on your plate but you can't just shut us out."**

"Just like Sirius, it's all my fault. If I had let you and Sirius kill Peter then he wouldn't have hurt you."

"Harry what happened to me is not your fault; you did what was right and you were trying to help free Sirius. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything that Voldemort and his followers do. I know what happened last night scared you but you have to let us be there for you. You can't keep closing yourself off; it will do you more harm then good."

"It's just so hard Remus; I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me."

"They won't be hurt because of you; they will be hurt because of Voldemort. The only way you hurt them is with what you are doing now. Yelling at your friends for being concerned is wrong and you know it. There are ten owls sitting down stairs on the kitchen table, until everyone is down there the owls won't deliver the parchments, so you need to clean yourself up and come down to the kitchen. You have no choice, they are from the lawyer."

"Ok I'll get cleaned up and be down if a few minutes, thanks Remus."

"For what Harry, you don't need to thank me."

"Because you came up here and knocked since into me."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, godfather role you know. James would kill me if I let you turn into a real prat."

"I don't like being treated like a child and look at me today, I act like that child. I'm really sorry Remus and yes I will apologize to Hermione for yelling at her."

"What about everyone else Harry, you have everyone worried. One red headed Weasley who will probably give you what for after her mother is through with you."

"Yes Remus I will apologize to all of them and I will deserve her yelling at me."

"Ok you get cleaned up and please be down stairs in fifteen minutes, and no longer then that."

Yes sir, thanks again Remus."

            Ron was standing on the stairs when Remus came out of Harry's room. They headed back down to the kitchen, while Remus told him he would be down soon. Once back in the kitchen, he assured everyone that Harry would be down soon and that he was alright, moody but alright.  Arthur and Bill had arrived to the house; they were now just waiting on Harry, George, Fred and Charlie. Fifteen minutes later Harry appeared in the kitchen, he walked right up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. He released her just a bit and apologized to her for yelling at her. Ginny sat across the table by her mother watching and wondering if he would explain his behavior. As he started to give his apologizes to everyone the rest of the Weasley's came into the kitchen.

"Mum what's going on? Did someone get hurt? Why did you call us here?"

"Everyone just take a seat at the table and you will find out, that is what the instructions said for us to do. Once everyone is seated one of these owls will come to you, take the parchment and then we will know what this is all about."

            Everyone took a seat at the table and waited for an owl to come to them. The scene that unfolded in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place was one of shock, fear, contentment, and a bit of hatred. Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat with their mouth hanging open, not believing that they would have to go to the reading of the Will and who else would be there. The parchment that they all received read as follows.

**From the offices of Sir Walter Nigel Watters**

**Attorney at Law**

**Subject: Last will of Sirius Black **

**Date of reading: August Sixteenth Nineteen Hundred and Ninety Six**

**Witnesses to this reading**

**Amelia Susan Bones**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Alastor Moody**

**Beneficiaries of said will and relationship to Mr. Sirius Black are hear by notified that their presents are requested. Having all been notified to appear at the office of Sir Walter Nigel Watters. Please be at this office by no later then ****10:55 a.m.**** on the Sixteenth of August nineteen hundred and ninety six. For all minor child please be accompanied by your legal guardian.  The reading of the Will of Sirius Black will begin at precisely ****11:00 a.m.**** With the amount of benefactors that will attend, please be prepared to be in these offices for approximately two hours. If you are unable to attend please inform this office by the owl that delivered you request. **

**Listed benefactors of said Will of Mr. Sirius Black. **

**Harry James Potter – godson**

**Remus John Lupin – friend**

**Arthur and Molly Weasley – cousins**

**William Weasley – cousin**

**Charles Weasley – cousin**

**Percy Ignatius Weasley – cousin**

**Fredrick Weasley – cousin**

**George Weasley – cousin**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley – cousin**

**Ginerva Molly Weasley – cousin**

**Hermione Jane Granger – friend**

**Nymphadora Tonks – cousin**

**Ted and Andromeda Black Tonks – cousin**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore **

**The James and Lily Potter foundation **

**OOTP origination**

**Narcissa Black Malfoy – cousin**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy – cousin**

**Bellatrix Black Lestrange – cousin**

**        Due to security reasons, some items named in said Will are being kept secret. If you are a receiver of said secret item you will be given that information in a private room. Listed below are minors that will need their guardian with them.**

**Harry James Potter – godson; Vernon and Petunia Dursley or Remus J. Lupin**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley – cousin; Molly and Arthur Weasley**

**Ginerva Molly Weasley – cousin; Molly and Arthur Weasley**

**Hermione Jane Granger – friend; Mr. and Mrs. Harold Granger or appointed guardian. **

**        Please come with said guardians. I look forward to seeing all parties on the sixteenth of August. **

**With the deepest admiration**

**Sir Walter Nigel Watters**

            The rest of the day and into the night the people inside Grimmauld Place could be seen sitting in the parlor in silence.  Dinner that night was simple and not one person cared. They ate in silence, even when members of the Order stopped by no one said anything. They did answer questions if they were asked but other then that not one word was said.  Harry would not let Ginny leave his side as well as Remus. He kept these two very close to him all night. When it was time for bed, he held her close to him, they whispered to each other for a few minutes and then Remus walked him to his room.

The night before the reading of the will there was silence at dinner that could be cut with a knife. Everyone had been in a right state ever since they had received their letter from the lawyer requesting their presents at the reading of Sirius's Will. Remus and Harry had isolated themselves the night before and told the rest of the house that they would see them in the morning. Harry had reassured Ginny that he was ok and just wanted to be alone with Remus to talk. Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told him she was there for him. Remus and Harry spent most of the night looking at pictures; he had pictures starting from their first years together; through the final year that James and Lily Potter were alive. They looked at pictures of Sirius, his parent, Remus and the months before his parents died. Remus told him stories from their Hogwarts days. At around two in the morning they decide it was time to try and sleep, though neither one wanted to. Tomorrow was going to be a emotional day and neither were looking forward hearing Sirius Black's Will; it would make everything final.

**I want to thank my readers for being here and supporting this story. With out you there would not be a story. Thank you to all my reviewers, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. The reading of the Will is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Until next time, Hp love to all. **


	23. The reading of Sirius Blacks Will

**Lourdes****:** **I hope this was quick enough…I have had this chapter written for a bit, but wanted to wait a few days before I posted it. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Silvercrystal77:** **Hey to you to Silvercrystal77, thank you for the kind words. Yeah I had to make him have a bit of a relapse into prathood.  Well here is the chapter you are waiting for I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Well not everyone shows, read on and see. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **

**sambow24:** **Thank you for your review, and thanks for the kind words.**

**Bug2buggie:** **Thank you for the review and reading my story. I am glad that you like the story so far.**

**Nymphadora003:** **Hello again and thanks for the review. I have to have some suspense or it would be a boring story. I hope you will like the next chapters. I can say that there is a little fluff coming. I am really glad you liked this chapter and look forward to your next review. Thank you again for reading and reviewing the story.**  
  
****

**May 2, 2004**** 34 days until the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is released. **

**CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW**

**CHAPTER 23**

**The reading of Sirius Black's Will**

**AUGUST 16, 1996******

The morning of the sixteenth found everyone in the house in a disheartened mood. Molly had gone to Remus's room to wake him and found him and Harry asleep on the floor. Pictures were every where around the sleeping pair. Today was going to be one of the hardest for the two and she hated to wake them. Summoning all her courage as she stooped down beside Remus, she shook his shoulders. He opened one eye, smiled at her and started moving around to wake up. She walked out of the room and left the waking of Harry to him. With a gloomy air hanging around him he made his way over to the last person he ever thought he would be taking care of. This was James and Lily's son, Sirius's godson and now his godson. They all would be so proud of him, everything he had had to do in his life these past five years. Watching the sleeping form, he prayed a silent prayer for this young man before him.  He would stand beside him until then end of this war against Voldemort, no matter what.

"Harry it's time to rise and shine, we have to get ready to go. Molly has breakfast ready so up you get."

"I'm not going, let me sleep Remus."

"I can't do that and you know it. Come on now we all are feeling the same way. We will get through this together, so come on get up."

"OK, Ok I'm up, I'm going to take a shower and I will meet you down stairs."

With that said Harry drug himself out of the room back to his room. He pulled out his dress robes and laid them out on his bed. Grabbing a towel he headed for the shower. He made sure the water was hot and steamy; he wished the stream of water would come down harder then it was. He really didn't want to go listen to the Will, it made everything so final.  With a heavy heart he dressed and headed down the stairs with his cloak on his arm. He stopped at the parlor and placed his cloak there until it was time to leave. He walked into the kitchen to the group that; his family and friends. Ginny looked up and gave him a weak smile which he returned. He sat beside her and reached for a muffin. She placed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze and returned to her breakfast. Even with the sadness in the air, Molly Weasley had out done herself once again; she had put on a fake smile as Harry had sat down. He was thankful that he had everyone here with him and Remus; they would need each other today that was a given.

Once breakfast was over they went into the parlor to wait. Dumbledore would be here soon with the port-keys for them to use today. They would arrive at the Leaky Cauldron and head to the office of Mr. Watters, by what Remus told him he was the lawyer that his parents had used. As Remus had put it; he was a good guy and that is why everyone in the Order used him. He also told Harry how before he would handle this for Sirius, he had to prove he was not the murder that he was portrayed to be. Dumbledore had help in this matter, he and Sirius had him come to Grimmauld Place (by port-keys so he could not disclosed any information or the location of the house) to prove his innocence. Dumbledore had brought Veritaserum at Sirius's request that way Mr. Watters would know that what he said was the truth. Once the questions were done he agreed to make the Will for him. Things were done so that no one could fight against his wishes when the time came. They had to meet the lawyer at 11:00 this morning; Dumbledore was to arrive at 10:45 with the port-keys to take them. It was now 10:40 and time appeared to slow down, like it was not moving. The sound of the front door opening made everyone jump and pull their wands. Dumbledore came into the room, the twinkle in his showing his amusement at the situation. They all lowered their wands and grabbed their cloaks and put them on. The time to go was at hand and Harry started shaking as he put his cloak on. Ginny noticed this and walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He calmed as soon as he felt her touch, this was right and she was his life saver.

They all placed a finger on the old news paper and waited for the familiar pull that would take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had a hold of Ginny's other hand and gave her a small smile just as he felt the familiar pull at his navel. With a thud they all landed in a private room inside the Leaky Cauldron. Tom greeted them and showed them the way out. Stepping through the back door Dumbledore tapped the bricks in order, the arch opened to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore took the lead, as everyone followed. Remus stayed with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Molly and Arthur were right behind Dumbledore; they walked in silence until they came to the door of the law firm of Mr. Watters.

Upon entering the office everyone took a seat except Dumbledore, he went to talk to the elderly looking woman that was sitting at the desk. She stood and walked back over to the group with him; once she had everyone's attention she began talking.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Abernathy. I just want to give you some instructions before I take you back to see Mr. Watters. Mr. Watters only has a few rules when he is doing a reading of a Will. First you must not ask any questions during the reading and please refrain from making any comments. He will answer questions in private with each of you afterwards. Do any of you have any questions before I take you back?"

"I see no one has any questions Mrs. Abernathy, is everyone else here that has been named in the Will?"

"Mr. Dumbledore, the Malfoy's just arrived before you, Mr. And Mrs. Tonks are here and I see in your group we have you, Mr. Lupin, Mss Tonks, eight of the nine Weasley's, I assume that this young lady is Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter. We are only waiting on the last Weasley to come, which one is missing?"

"Ah, that would be Mr. Percy Weasley that is not with us. Do we have to wait on him or can we all go back and wait?"

"Oh, no I will take you back now and when he comes I will bring him back. He still has ten minutes before we begin."

"Good, can we proceed to the chamber then?"

"Yes, do follow me everyone."

            Mrs. Abernathy took them back to a large room at the end of the hall. She told them that this is where the Will would be read and that the others were in a different room at the request of the dearly departed.  It only took about five minutes and the door opened again to let a very worried looking Percy into the room. He sat down and looked every where but at his parents and siblings. He made a quick glance around the room and lowered his head back down. Molly was beside her self, wanting to go to her son and hug him at the same time; wanting to yell at him for his stupidity and making her life unbearable at times. Arthur saw the war going on in his wife's mind and took her hand. Squeezing it lightly, to show he knew how she felt but to just leave it for now. She knew it was not the time or the place for her to do either. They heard the door open again to see Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa; they were lead in by Mrs. Abernathy. Harry and Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron as he started to get out of his chair. Hermione whispered in his ear (this is not the time or place Ron, please sit down) and he settled down.  A few seconds later the door opened again to Mr. and Mrs. Tonks being brought  into the room. A small smile crossed Dumbledore's lips as he nodded to them: they returned the smile. As they waited for the lawyer to come in Harry took Ginny's hand on his left and Hermione's on his right, in turn Hermione took Ron's left hand. This is how they would set through out the reading of the Will; it was their own way to give the other support. Mr. Watters walked in and stood at the head of the large table, where seventeen people sat and waited to hear why they were all called here today.

"Good morning to everyone, I am Mr. Watters the attorney for Mr. Black's estate. I am glad that most of you could make it here today. I have been told that only one person has not been able to make it this morning. Let me look at my notes to see who is missing. Here we are Mrs. Bellatrix Black Lestrange did not make it but alas from the reports of the Daily Prophet she is an escaped convict, which makes it impossible for her to be here.  I know Mrs. Abernathy has told you I will not tolerate any questions and such during the reading of the Will. Once I have covered the entire Will, I will then talk to each of you separately and any minor children will have their parent or guardian with them when I speak with them. I see that Mr. Lupin will be the guardian for Mr. Potter, and Molly and Arthur for their children. Miss Granger, are you parents present?"

"No, sir"

"Mr. Watters I have a letter from Mr. And Mrs. Granger permitting me to stand in for them today as legal guardian in these proceedings."

"Ah, thank you Dumbledore, that is all we need to cover so if everyone is ready I will begin if there are no objections."

**Sir Walter Nigel Watters **

**Attorney at Law**

**Subject: Last will of Sirius Black **

**Date of reading: August sixteenth Nineteen Hundred and Ninety Six**

**Witnesses to this reading**

**Amelia Susan Bones**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Alastor Moody**

**The Black Estate is worth Five Million Galleons, with six properties. With said properties the Estate is estimated at a net worth of Eight Million Galleons.**

**Beneficiaries of said will and relationship to Mr. Sirius Black.******

**Harry James Potter – godson**

**Remus John Lupin – brother/friend**

**Arthur and Molly Weasley – cousins**

**William Weasley – cousin**

**Charles Weasley – cousin**

**Percy Ignatius Weasley – cousin**

**Fredrick Weasley – cousin**

**George Weasley – cousin**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley – cousin**

**Ginerva Molly Weasley – cousin**

**Hermione Jane Granger – friend**

**Nymphadora Tonks – cousin**

**Ted and Andromeda Black Tonks – cousin**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore **

**The James and Lily Potter foundation **

**OOTP origination**

**Narcissa Black Malfoy – cousin**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy – cousin**

**Bellatrix Black Lestrange – cousin**

**This being the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black.******

**Written and signed on the thirty-first of October, Nineteen Hundred and Ninety-five.**

**Witnessed by – Remus John Lupin, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black Tonks on said day. **

**        I, Sirius Black am of sound mind and body; do hear by put to hand my last will and testament. This being my last request to my family and friends. If my family and friends are gathered here today that means that I am no longer with you. I just hope that I died fighting the fight against Voldemort. If I did die in the fight then know I died for all the right reasons. Harry I know that you probably blame yourself for my death, please don't. My death is not and was not your fault it was the fault of who ever killed me. If it was Voldemort, or one of his deatheater's blame them. **

**        So now it's time to give away my money and property that I have leaving it to my family and friends. Remus, get that look off your face, I know you are rolling your eyes.  You know me Moony; the legal stuff is out of the way the rest is my way. I know there maybe one or two that didn't show up, and we all know why. I will tell you all that Remus John Lupin and Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore are the Executor's of my estate. They will make sure my wishes are carried out. If something happens to either Remus or Albus, then Molly and Arthur Weasley, will become the Executor's of my estate until Harry, reaches the age of twenty five years old. Sorry Harry it's the law not me, so please don't give anyone a hard time. **

**        Molly, I know we had our days where you wanted to beat me to an inch of my life. I am sorry I gave you such a hard time. I wish I could do more for you as my family and as my friend. I have to say thank you for all that you have done for me and for Harry. With out trying to take Lily's place you have tried to be a mother figure to Harry since he came into your life. I know that James and Lily are thankful that you are in his life as I am. Please forgive me for being a prat while you tried to help me and the Order. Know that I love you dear cousin and I will see you again.**

**Arthur, I know that we have not had much time together but I can say that you are my family and wish I had gotten to know all of you better. I also want to thank you for being a father figure to Harry. I know that you both have taken care of him out of love. Please keep being there for him as he will need all the love in the coming years. Even though I am gone he is part of my heart and I want him to have love in his life. Please help him have as much of a normal teenage life as you can. I love you cousin and I will see you again.**

**Arthur and Molly, I want you to know what I am about to give is because I love you both. I leave you, Molly and Arthur Weasley, five hundred thousand galleons, and property that will be disclosed at a later time for secure reasons. I hope that you will use the property, but if not you can sell it. I know that you will honor me and accept my gift. Until we meet again know that I love you. **

**        Remus my old and dear friend, I am truly sorry that I have left you again. I know this has been rough on you as well as Harry. I hope that you two are helping each other cope with everything.  Just know that I am in a good place, because I am with Lily and James again. I will give Lil's, a kiss for you and a hug to James. Don't even think I will kiss him for you; I'll let Lil's, do that. **

**My first request is that you take the role of godfather to Harry; I hope he will allow you to do this. I leave you my brother, five hundred thousand galleons which you revive now and five hundred thousand galleons when you settle down and get married. I have a secret about a young lady that fancies you; maybe she will let you know soon. If by chance you never marry by the time you are fifty you get it any way. Use it well Moony, and now you can never say I didn't ever give you anything. Until we meet again my dear friend. I love you.**

**        Fred and George Weasley, how is business dear cousins, I hope it is going well and I know who gave you the money. I only have one thing to say, you two could have given the Marauders a run for their money. You two have no idea what it means to me that you tried to match us in our pranks. With that in mind and you are cousins I leave the two of you fifty thousand galleons each. Us it well and make the Marauders proud. Thank you for your help you gave my family. Happy pranking boys, until we meet again. I love you.**

**        Charlie and Bill Weasley, I know we did not get to know each other very well, but I know that you are good people. Just look who your parents are and anyone would see that you two are kind, giving, and you have been there for your family and Harry. I know that during the Triwizard Tournament you were there for Harry when he had no family to support him. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are my family, my friends and so I leave you both fifty thousand galleons each use it well, until we meet again. I Love you.**

**        Ronald Weasley, Ron, I want to apologize to you first for what happened in your third year at Hogwarts. I never got a chance to that night, and it has gone to long for me to do so. I thank you for being a good friend to Harry. You and your family were a god send to him. You are my family, my friend and wish I had been able to get to know you all better. We will meet again one day, until then keep yourself and Harry safe. I leave you fifty thousand galleons use it well and I leave you my family chess set. I know you are great at playing the game and you deserve to have it. You are like the son I never got to have Ron, take care and go after that young lady I know you have a crush on, it'll be worth it she loves you. Until we meet again remember I love you.**

**        Ginerva Weasley, Ginny, you are my heart, the daughter I never had and you are a wonderful young woman. I know that you do not hear this enough but you are smart, gentle, kind, brave and a beautiful young woman. I am glad that I got to know you, and that I can call you family. There are two things I want to give you. First I want to give you fifty thousand galleons and the second thing is a necklace that is a family heirloom. I give you the ****Phoenix**** necklace that was once my mothers. It is one of two things that she owned that was good. Please don't ever give up on your dreams kido; good things come to those who wait. Don't worry he'll come around one day. I'll be watching over you angel, until we meet again I love you.  **

**        Percy Weasley, what can I say at this moment? You are family and I love you. Love is a weird thing, when you have family you are supposed to love them no matter what. Well that is why I say I love you because you are family and I am supposed to love you, but you are a family member that has taken the wrong road. I hope and pray that you will see the right path. You will need your family's love during these hard times and hope you will turn to them and fix the mess you made. I don't want to sound like I am preaching at you, but if that is what I have to do for you to see that you were wrong, are wrong, and will be wrong until you see the truth. You are my family and that is why you are here, so I leave you ten thousand galleons. I hope you use it for the right thing. Until we meet again I love you Percy.**

**        Hermione Granger, you my angel are part of my heart too. You like Ginny are a daughter to me. I wish I had been blessed to have children like you. I have never had the chance to thank you for what you did for me and Harry that night in your third year. You did the right thing that night and I can never repay you for my soul. You young lady are the smartest witch I have ever meet next to Lily Potter. You will go far and I wish you nothing but the best. I won't embarrass you with what I know, a certain young man. Help him, love him, and remember take care of each other. You Hermione I leave fifty thousand galleons and a Ruby encrusted ****Phoenix**** feather broach. It is the second good thing that my mother ever brought into her home. It's said that they are a sign for good luck, and protection. Until we meet again angel I love you.**

**        Ted and Andromeda, My dear cousins I am so sorry you have to grieve for me. Know that I love you dearly. The family home that you have lived in for the past eighteen years is now yours that no one can take away from you and I also want you to have four hundred thousand galleons. Andromeda you of all people know that my mother is turning over in her grave, with giving all the family money to good people. This is my way to show you that you are loved by me and others. Just wait until this is done and you will laugh at what I have done. You were my favorite cousin growing up; you always believed in me and knew I didn't do what they said. Please remember the good times we had and I will see you again. I love you.**

**        Nymphadora Tonks, hey love I know you hate that name but you know me. Tonks, on the serious side please watch over Remus and Harry for me. I know they are rolling their eyes at this right now, pay them no mind. Know that I love you and will miss you dearly. I know that you will have taken this hard, and I'm sorry I had to leave but it was written in the stars a long time ago. Just know I am in a better place and will be watching over all of my family. Tonks I leave you three hundred thousand galleons that you will get now. I also leave you fifty thousand galleons as a wedding present, as with Remus if you should not get married by the time you are fifty you get the rest of the money. Find someone worthy of your love, I know that you have your eyes on someone and you would be good for him love. I know he would take good care of you so don't be shy. Until we meet again. I love you.**

**        Professor Dumbledore, Albus, my old teacher and dear friend thank you for all your faith in me over the years. I know that James and Lily trusted you with their life, things happen for a reason. I have always trusted you with my life and soul, I am so sorry for the mess I have made. Please help Remus and Harry move on with their lives, just be there if they need you. I know you did not expect to be named as a benefactor but hey this is me and you are. Thank you Headmaster for all you tried to teach us, some of it did sink in. To you sir I leave you one hundred thousand galleons. I also hope you will keep using headquarters until the fight is done. I leave two hundred thousand galleons to OOTP origination to help in the fight against Voldemort. Use it well Albus and I will be seeing you again, Death is just the next step in life until I see you on the path. I love you.**

**        Harry Potter, Harry my godson, Prongs Jr., and my friend I am so sorry I have failed you again. I know I should have been there for you sixteen years ago and should be there for you now. Things happen for a reason, and I hope you can see that. Please Harry, don't blame yourself for my death. If I died in a fight then know it is because of Voldemort and who ever killed me. If this finds you still in school then I have one thing to say to you, have some fun, live your life to it's fullest and don't hid in a shell. If you do that then Voldemort has won, you need your friends around you Harry, don't push them away. I know that you would do that, and don't roll those eyes at me. You will need their love and understanding to help you through this fight. I love you.**

**Harry, by now I am sure that you know that you will receive five hundred thousand galleons and I know you don't want it. I want to make sure you are taken care of son, so please honor me and take it. Also I have another one for you, a wedding present of five hundred thousand galleons. I know, I know that you are not any where near ready to marry, as of yet you do not have a  girlfriend that I know of, but since I won't be there to give you a wedding present I decided to set it up for one to be given. I didn't know what to get you so I just gave you money. I hope that made you smile, I hope you are looking for a wonderful girl that will make you happy like Lily, did for James. I am watching over you kido, I am always by your side. Remember to live and love son, I will see you again. I love you Harry.**

**Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix, if any of you have shown up to hear my will, I have to say I am surprised to say the least. Yes Sissa, you and Bella, are my family, as is Draco, so I will get to the point. You are my family and I love you because you are my family, though I do not agree with the side you have taken. I know that you chose the side our parents though was right, but you are wrong. You chose the wrong side as did most of our family which I am truly sorry for. I cannot change that fact, I wish I could. I give you what I was worth in the eyes of our family, to you and my family, nothing. Any and all property that you have that belong rightfully to the Black estate will be retrieved, and I do have a list of what my mother let you take for your use, which is now in Mr. Watters hands. I know that you are going to rant and rave about this being not legal because I was a convicted felon. Well dear cousin believe me this is legal and binding. You will not be able to fight this; I have made sure of that. You all hated me and the feeling was mutual so please do not embarrass yourself any more then you probably have. If I know you Sissa you have been keeping up with the money given out and we still have one million, one hundred and nine thousand galleons not given and many property's. **

**The rest of my estate totaling one million, one hundred and nine thousand galleons is going to the James and Lily Potter foundation. This foundation has been set up to help children who cannot afford to pay for school at Hogwarts. This money will be use to help Muggle born children along with Wizard born children. This foundation was set up to not only help the underprivileged but also to help children orphaned by Voldemort. One of the properties in Hogsmeade will be used as an orphanage for children that are magical or muggle that attend Hogwarts or if their name is already on the list to attend, no matter what age. Albus and Remus, make sure that it is new things you buy them, not used ok. **

**The other properties are to be given to Harry Potter and Remus Lupin. You can sell them, live in them, and set them up for use with the foundation. If you do sell these properties you must make sure they do not go to a family that believes as my parents did. That is my only request to you Remus, Harry, and Molly and Arthur. As you all can tell the theme of this Will is LOVE. Love will conquer all in the end, remember that please. **

**The last thing we will be covering is Kreacher the Black family House-elf. This House-elf is bound to the House of Black and will remain so until his death; so he is bound to you Remus and Harry, weather it is natural or not. The family Tree that hangs on the wall in the Black house can go to Sissa if she wants it, and the portrait of my mother. If she does not want them and you can get them down burn them. Thank you all for coming and I will see you all again. Remember that I love you Harry, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Tonks, Ted, Andromeda and Albus; don't worry all will be well. **

**Sirius Black**

**This document is legal and binding; no member of the Black family can challenge this will, and if they do Merlin help them. This being the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black.**

**Written and signed on the thirty-first of October, Nineteen Hundred and Ninety-five.**

**Witnessed by – Remus John Lupin, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, and Ted and Andromeda Black Tonks, on said day. **

The room was silent, then with the utmost and ungraceful movement Narcissa Malfoy stood.

"I will not stand for this, he was a felon and this can not be legal. I will contest this will."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I assure you this is legal and binding. There have been charms, hexes and spells put into effect. If you do contest the Will there will be dire consequences.  I implore you to reconsider your actions."

"You can advise me as you will but my lawyer will be in contact with you on this matter. Good day to you."

              With that said she grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him out of the room and left. Percy stood next and asked what else he needed to do; he had to get to work and needed to leave. Mr. Watters took him out of the room to sign the papers needed for him to receive his inheritance. Only five minutes had passed and Mr. Watters was back in the room with the others. He explained what had to be done and showed them what papers they needed to sign. He informed Molly and Arthur the property they were to receive was called Running River Estate, which was located in a wooded area just a few miles behind the Burrow. He informed them that since they were the new owners they would be able to see the Estate hiding in the wooded area behind the Burrow. There were a total of six houses that were named in the Will. Ted and Andromeda had received Black manor, the Weasley's had received Running River Estate, Harry and Remus received Grimmauld Place, Highland Estate in Scotland, Whispering Winds Estate in London and the foundation received Andromeda Manor in Hogsmeade. Remus and Harry moved to the end of the table and had a discussion about the Estates; they would keep headquarters until the war was over and keep Whispering Winds Estate. They would give Highland Estate in Scotland to the James and Lily Potter foundation. This way they would have plenty of space for as many children as possible.   

Molly and Arthur looked over the papers for Ron and Ginny's inheritance. The two signed the papers along with their parents. Dumbledore did the same for Hermione, with both signing where they were told to. Mr. Watters informed them that he needed Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Molly and Arthur to sign the papers for the James and Lily foundation. The last to sign their papers were Remus and Harry, Remus went over Harry's first and they both signed the papers for the Highland Estates to be given to the James and Lily Potter foundation; along with the papers for the other house and monies to be put in to the foundations account. With a bit of hesitation Remus signed the papers for his inheritance.  

Once everyone had signed the papers that they needed to and a date was set for the delivery of the jewelry to Hermione and Ginny, (August 23rd an owl would deliver the items) they said their good-byes to Mr. Watters and Mrs. Abernathy. They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron in silence; Tom greeted them on their return. They decided to eat lunch there; Mrs. Weasley was in no shape to cooking right now. Molly would look up as if she were going to start talking but then would lower her head and continue eating. Arthur finely broke the silence in the room.

"I will have to head back to work after we eat; I want to have a family meeting when I get home. We have many things we need to talk about and I know it's going to be hard but it has to be done. I want everyone to be there, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie I know you will not disappoint me. Molly dear, I will see you all around five o'clock (kissing his wife). I'm going into work now; I'll see you all later."

He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and gave the girls a hug and headed back out. It was going to be a very long day and he knew he needed to get on with it before he broke down in front of his family. The rest of the group finished up their lunch and waited for the port-keys to activate again. It was set to take them back at 1:30; it was now 1:25. With one minute left they all gathered around the newspaper waiting for it to activate. At 1:30 they all felt that familiar tug behind their navel and spun around until they landed in the parlor of Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron were the first one to leave up to his room. Ginny and Harry followed up right after to Harry's room. Molly headed to the kitchen to start tea and Remus sat down right there, put his head in his hands and cried.

**Thank you once again to all my readers for your support and reviews. New chapters coming soon I promise. Please remember read and review, I love to hear what my readers think and happy reading.**

**Froggyy1**


	24. The Last Weeks of Summer

**Silvercrystal77: I'm sorry it made you cry that was not my intention. Thank you for the kind words, and the next chapter should be out this in a few days. I am trying to keep one chapter ahead. Start of term coming soon.**

**Dragonstorm316: You always leave me good reviews here or on SIYE web site. I am working on what happens to them in the next chapter. I am glad that you are reading on this site too. I have posted chapters on the other site but they are not up yet. Thank you again for your review.**

**sambow24: I am glad that you think it is still going good. Here is 24 and 25 will be up soon. Thanks again for your reviews.**

**theauthorthatwrites****: Yes it was a mistake and is now corrected, thank you for telling me about it. I will check out Snuggle the Muggle story. Thank you again for reviewing.**

**  
JuveFan: That's ok that you didn't review on 22 and I am glad you reviewed on 23. I'm glad you like the chapters and yes more coming soon. I also wanted to say I love the Maltese culture. My Uncle Joe is from ****Malta**** and he thought us kids when we were growing up about his birth place.  Thanks again for reviewing.  
  **

**Lourdes****: I am so sorry I made you cry that was not my intention. Thank you for the Well Done, I am glad you are enjoying the story other then the crying you have done. Thank you again for reviewing. **

**Ren:** **Hello again to you too, I am glad you are still reading my story and reviewing it too. I am so glad that you are still enjoying the story and I hope that I can keep you interested until the end. I would have loved to be a guest at that BBQ too, or like you the money that he paid to cover everything. He had a lot of people to feed. Narcissa with get what's coming to her, but poor Draco will go unharmed until the New Marauders start pranking. You got that right he used his Marauders skills to jinx, hex, and charm that Will. LOL…..I doubt that in a interview I read from JK Rowling, she said that Percy was acting all on his own, but she didn't say if he would be redeemed in the next book but he does need a good A kicking. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Froggyy1**

**Bug2buggie:** **He is calling Remus Sir, and Professor out of respect and he is not settled into the Remus thing yet as we saw in book five. Remus is an adult and Harry does at least respect adults. He will always be his teacher, that even JK her self said. Yes he is his friend, mentor, and he is his parent's age, so he is just being respectful. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope that helps you understand**.

**Butler****:** **Thank you so much for reading my story. I am glad that you are enjoying it so far. With reading my story from FATE did that not take you to the SIYE site but that doesn't matter where you read it from. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**

**May 6, 2004**** 29 days until the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban will be released. **

**I give you a little fluff this time, both couples. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**CAN LOVE FIND ME NOW**

**CHAPTER 24**

**THE LAST WEEKS OF SUMMER**

        In two separate rooms up stairs, sat two couples, unmoving and unsure how to react. Ginny and Harry sat on their loveseat, under the window, fingers entwined; with the rest of the world blocked out of their world. Ginny with her head on his shoulder, tears flowing down her cheeks; her mind reeling about what Sirius had left her. In her eyes Harry was holding up well, at least better then she had thought he would after the incident with Remus being hurt. While they had been back and in his room; he had let a few tears fall. They had not said anything yet and Ginny really wanted to ask him how he was holding up. Ginny felt that he must have sensed she wanted to talk a bit, because he tilted his head and rested his forehead on hers and then whispered that he was ok.

"Gin as long as I have you by my side I'll be alright and don't ever forget that. I promised you that if I ever head for prat mode again I will come see you first. Today was a sad day for all of us, with the reading of his Will; makes it final that he's gone. It hurts a lot but I am ok, I've got my friends and family to help me and I'm here for you too ok."

"I know Harry; I think I'm still in shock with what he gave Ron, Hermione, me and my family. I knew he talked about how some of the pureblood wizards are related, but I didn't know he was my cousin."

"He told me last summer that he was related to your mum and dad, but I never though past that."

"I would have loved him even if he hadn't been my cousin. We talked a lot last year while you three hung out, I feel lucky just to have meet him. Fred and George acted funny about it all, what was he talking about when he said that they could have given the Marauders a run for their money?"

"Well the Marauders as you know were Remus, Sirius, Peter, and my dad. You also know that we are going to try to be the second generation of them. I think he was giving them a complement. They say the Marauders were the best pranksters to ever hit Hogwarts. Fred and George modeled themselves after them. They told me in my third year, that the Marauders were their ideals."

"Well we have a lot to live up to but with my brothers and one of the Marauders helping us I think we could out do all of them, so what do you think about that?"

"If we all are able to become Animagus then we will be one up on your brothers."

"That is true, the other day when you were out of it, we practiced the exercise most of the day and I think I will be able to do the transformation. Hermione is doing a little bit better then me and Ron is really doing well. Luna sent a message to us saying she was able to make her hands change a bit, and believe it or not Neville made his hands change. He said he had furry paws, Ron says he is going to be a dog, Hermione has been researching it, I think he may turn into a wolf, or maybe a tiger."

"No offence to anyone but I hope Neville is the first to master the transformation, he needs just a bit more confidence in himself. Last year helped him a bit, but he could use a little bit more."

"Well since you put it that way I will let you slide this time, next time I will tickle you into submission."

"Oh you think so Miss. Weasley, well I can do the same to you but I would win."

"I don't think so Mr. Potter"

"Oh and why is that Miss. Weasley"

"Because you would let me win and because you like me."

"I have to agree I do like you and I like you a lot, but that does not mean I will let you win."

"Oh, but Harry (batting eye lashes at him) you know if you let me win I'll let you kiss me."

"Oh, so now I have to let you win at things (wiggling his eyebrows at her) to get a kiss, I guess I will have to go with out (puppy dog eyes with a little pouting) your kisses then."

"Oh, you poor baby, I'll have to let you slide today, I think I can give you at least one kiss (wiggling eyebrows) on the cheek (kissing him lightly on the cheek) to hold you over."

"Well Miss. Weasley I think I can do better then that, (wiggling his eyebrows at her) if I have your permission I will show you."

"You do"

            With that he kissed her tenderly on the lips, just to have her kiss him back with a little more force. He pulled away from her and smiled; he kissed her again with more feeling; pouring all his feelings into that kiss. With out realizing it, they had changed the way they were kissing; their first French kiss. Harry had to pull away from her to catch his breath but not too far he loved the feeling of her closeness.

"Gin that was wow, I have never been kissed like that before."

"Harry, you can say that again. I have never been kissed like that before either, I mean wow."

"Gin would I scare you if I said I think I might be falling in love with you?"

"Yes but no, I mean I have felt that I loved you for a long time but now I know I do. Does that scare you?"

"Yes, I think right now it scares me more then Voldemort, I mean I have never felt like this for someone nor had someone feel this way about me. I'm not sure how to handle this. I'm glad we admitted this though; it explains why I don't want to share you with Dean or any other guy. Gin I want you to be my friend, my one and only and my girlfriend if that's ok with you."

 "I feel the same way, yes Harry I will be your friend, your one and only and your girlfriend if that is what you really want."

"Yeah Gin it is what I want"

            They sat together holding hands until it was time to go down for the family meeting and dinner.

**IN RON'S ROOM**

            Ron and Hermione sat on his bed holding hands and whispering to each other that everything was going to be ok. All Ron wanted to do was to hold his Mione and make her feel better. She had done nothing but cry since they had got into his room. He rubbed her back, massaged her shoulders, and tried everything his mother had ever done to Ginny to calm her down. They had been there for over thirty minutes and she was still crying. He began to worry that he might have to get his mother to help calm her down with a potion but finely the tears were slowing. He talked to her in a hushed voice.

"Mione what can I do to make you stop crying, I know you are upset and I do understand but I can't stand seeing you cry. I want to help you feel better, what can I do?"

"Oh…Ron… (Hiccup)…I…just…wished he…was here…with us. Just…think how Harry…must…feel… (Hiccup)…I'm here…balling…like…a…baby and…and what do you think… (Hiccup)…he is doing or…how…he must…be feeling… (Hiccup) worse…then we… (Hiccup)…are. He was…his godfather…you…you are his cousin and me…I'm just no one…why did he…leave me…anything…I don't understand."

"Hermione you saved his life in our third year, he loved you like a daughter. You heard what he thought, you and Ginny the daughters he never had. He left you what he wanted because he loved you, he said so himself. Everything is going to be ok Mione. You want to go see how Harry and Ginny are doing, maybe that will make you feel better."

"I think…I just…want to…sit here…with you…for a bit if…that is ok…with you Ron, I just need to…be with you…right now. Then we…can go and…check on them alright?"

"Ok we can stay here for a bit, if that is what you want Mione."

"Yeah Ron, I just want you to keep holding me. I feel so safe in your arms, (he had the biggest grin on his face) I know I'm being selfish but I can't help it. I know this might not be the best time but I want you to kiss me like you did the other day, if you feel alright about kissing me right now."

"Mione, you are not being selfish; you are just dealing with this in your own way. Harry will understand that you needed your own time, hell we all do Mione."

"Ron, don't curse and I know we all need to greave in our own way. I just feel bad that I'm not there for Harry."

"Come here and let me hold you, it will be ok; I promise it will get better."

"Thanks Ron, you are the best."

"So are you Mione, so are you."

            He held her close to him; he wanted her to feel safe and secure. Every few minutes he would place a kiss on the top of her head. He wanted to kiss her like she asked but it just didn't feel right to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her but she was so upset he felt he would be taking advantage of her. They sat that way on Ron's bed for a while; just enjoying each others company. Hermione dislodged herself form the comfortable embrace of Ron's arms. Moving around the room looking for something; Ron wasn't sure what.

"Ron where is the parchments on the Animagus transformation? We could study for a while or something. I need to get my mind off things, yes a book would do."

"Mione I know you want to get your mind off the Will and all but do we have to study. I want to become an Animagus just like you do but you are to upset to even try. Lets just go up to Harry's room and talk with them ok."

"No, not yet; just thirty more minutes ok."

"Ok but come and sit back down then and relax."

"Ron why didn't you kiss me before, have you changed your mind?"

"No, Mione I didn't think it was the right time, you were upset and I felt like I would be taking advantage of you that's all."

"Are you sure, I mean…do you…really…like…like me…Ron or did…you just say you…did because…of Victor."

"Mione how could you think that, the way I feel about you has nothing to do with Victor. Mione I think I have liked you ever since our first year but I can say for a fact that I have had feeling for you since our second year. I know we said we would take thing slow and I want to but I have to say I think I love you; no I do love you; always have and always will Mione. I'm yours forever if you'll have me."

"Oh, Ron"

            Hermione pulled Ron into one of the biggest hug she could. Ron held her close, trying to show her that he really cared. Ron Weasley was not known for being a sensitive guy but he was doing his best to show his Mione how he felt. Pulling back just enough to see the top of her head, he placed his hand under her chin, lifted it up so he could see her eyes and kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck and held him as close as she could get him to her. In return Ron pulled her just as close as he could get her to him. All he could think about was how lucky he was to have such a smart, beautiful, caring, brave and wonderful girl. With out thinking they deepened their kiss, sharing all his emotion with her, that way she would not doubt how he felt. This was heaven, sharing their first French kiss, their first real kiss and neither wanted it to end. Ron released the kiss first gasping for air; Hermione was in the same condition as he was.

"Love, I hope you know how I feel now, I could never want another girl. I love you Mione and I hope that you will be my girlfriend. Will you?"

"How could I say no after that kiss, all I can say is wow and yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"Good now can we go and check on Harry and Ginny?"

"Yes we can go check on them, but I want one more kiss then we can go ok, and I love you too Ron."

            Ron gave into her wishes and kissed her again. Twenty minutes later they made their way to Harry's room. They found the pair sitting on the love seat, holding hands and asleep. Hermione walked over to them and woke the pair; both blushed for being caught like that. The four talked for a bit and Harry made sure Hermione knew he would be alright. He told her as long as he had his friends he would make it through anything. She accepted what he said and they waited until it was time to go down for dinner. At four-forty five they went down to the kitchen to wait for dinner and the family talk.

            At five o'clock sharp Mr. Weasley stepped into the kitchen of headquarters. Dinner had been prepared and was ready to eat, everyone ate in silence. After dinner was over Remus, Harry and Hermione stood to leave so the family could have their meeting. Arthur asked them all to stay, stating that they were part of this family and wanted to hear what they thought. The discussion was about Running River Estates and if they should keep it. The second part of the discussion was weather or not they should live there if they kept it.

"We need to decide on two things tonight, keeping the estate and living in it if we keep it. I know the Burrow is home for us but do we want to give it up. I want to hear what everyone thinks about this and then I think we should vote as a family on what we should do. We will start with the oldest to the youngest, and then Remus, Harry, Hermione and then your mother and me.

"Charlie"

"Well dad I love the Burrow but I think that it's time you and mum had a nice place; not saying the Burrow isn't nice mind you."

"Bill"

"I agree with Charlie, you can keep the Burrow for different uses. Maybe that could be dad's place to keep his muggle things, or let Fred and George live there since they have their own business. Charlie is in Romania and really doesn't need it and I am always on the go with the order."

"Fred"

"Well George and I have talked about this and we think that you should keep the estate and the Burrow. Right now we all stay here a lot so it won't hurt to just keep them until the war is over. Then you can decide what you want to do, with all the wards around the Burrow and the ones that are probably around that estate you have safe places to stay and one is unknown to anyone but us."

"George"

"My other half has spoken for both of us, but I like what Bill and Charlie said. We could stay there keep it up and use it to work on new inventions."

"Ron"

"Well I like what everyone has said so far. It would be good to have someone there to watch the place while you and mum are here. Bill could put spells and wards around the Burrow so they can't burn it down. Yeah, I think that would be a good thing, and keep the house that Sir…Sirius left you."

"Ginny"

"Um…I love the Burrow, my room, mums kitchen, our garden, just everything there but I also would love to see what this estate looks like. I mean if it's big it would be a great place for the family Christmas gatherings, no one being cramped, everyone having their own room maybe, enough space for everyone to eat together and just a change from the normal. We have to honor Sirius, and keep it."

"Hermione"

"I know you are all going to think I'm crazy or as Ron would put it a know-it-all but I have read about this house. It has been in the Black family for at least five hundred years. There is so much history to that house, it would be a shame to sell it to just anyone, plus I agree with everyone else. It gives a place for the twins to have a place of their own and keep it up for you while you are here. It would be perfect for a Weasley Christmas because everyone would fit; there are just so many possibilities. That's all I have to say."

"Harry"

"Oh…um…I think that you should keep it. The reasons I have are the same as everyone else but I have a few that are better reasons. One, with it being owned by Mr. And Mrs. Black; then we know it has many protections, spells, hexes, wards and is probably unplotable. It is a safe place for you to have. If by chance and I say if, you are at the Burrow and there is an attack you can have it set where you can go straight to Running Rivers and no one could get to you. Until this war is over you need a safe place, we all need a safe place besides here."

"Remus"

"I agree with Harry, you need a safe place and that estate will be one very safe place. The Black's agreed with what Voldemort thought but they were not stupid people; they protected themselves and their loyal family. I think you should keep it."

"Molly dear"

"It all makes since Arthur, I do not want to get rid of our family home. It has been home for too long, I wouldn't know what to do if we didn't have the Burrow. The safeness of the estate is a good thing; it could be our safe house until this war is over. We would have a safe place that we could have all the children home for the holidays, even Harry. Dumbledore could not argue with that. I want to be able to keep our family safe and if keeping that estate means that then I agree to keep it. What do you think Arthur, you have your say and we will vote as you put it."

"Everyone of you has made good points, Harry your points about the wards and being safe were the best points of all. I also agree I do not want to get rid of the Burrow, it is our family home. I really do not have anything else to say, so I guess we can vote now. We will make this easy those in favor to keep the estate raise your hands"

            The vote was unanimous everyone voted to keep the Burrow and the estate.  Molly informed everyone that there would have to be a lot of cleaning done to the new house before it could be used. She left the kitchen talking to herself, making plans for clean the new Weasley home. It was decided that Fred and George would live at the Burrow when not at headquarters and take care of it while everyone was either at school or Grimmauld Place. It was decided Christmas this year would be back at the headquarters, and next year at Running Rivers. Fred and George asked the four to follow them up to their room for a private conversation,**(pranks, pranks, pranks)**about some news they had on products for the up and coming year. Once up stairs they found the room the two shared covered with boxes, and boxes of prank items. Fred ushered them all in and began the conversation.

"Alright you lot, we have decided to let you have some of our products"

**"As my brother has said we are letting you have some, with one condition and that is you use them on people at Hogwarts."**

"We know that you four and the other two that were here, what were their names"

**"Brother I do believe that would be Neville and Luna"**

"Ah yes, thank you George"

**"You are welcome Fred"**

"Any way we know that the six of you are plotting and planning things for this year"

**"Yes and we are going to help, with products from Weasley Wizard Wheeze"**

"We have decided to give you Weasley Wizard Wheeze Portable swamps, Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, five Basic blaze boxes, two Deflagration Deluxe's, several Weasley's Rockets, and some new products."

**"As my dear brother has said there are new products which include many new candies. This parchment has a list of the ones we are giving you."**

The list read;

Chocolates

Calvin Kline Clusters- makes the eater smell like dirty underwear for twelve hours.

Lushish Chocolate Loveables- Makes the eater swoon over people they come in contact with. This will last for three hours, so be careful who you use these on.

Mystery Chocolates- each piece will turn the eater into a different animal which include Ferret, pig, boar, nifflers, frog and a cat. They will stay in this form for thirty minutes.

Baby Huey Nougat- turns the eater in to Baby Huey (very large baby duck) for thirty minutes. 

Ramming Rhino's- makes the person run into things for ten minutes.

Chocolate Covered Cherry Busters- Turns the eater red with pits sticking out of their face for ten minutes.

Phoenix Fireballs- makes your whole body feel like it's on fire for about five minutes.

Gobshockers- A hard candy ball that gives you a little shock when you try to bite it.

Canary Cream Deluxe- Turns the person into a Canary for twenty minutes before they molt back into their self.

Mega Weasley Replica's- Makes the eater have Weasley red hair and freckles and will last for twenty-four hours.

Emerald Rounds- Turns you a very frog green, warts and all for twenty-four hours.

"As George said these are new and we have tested them to perfection and we hope you put them to good use. If by chance you go through what we have"

**"Supplied you just owl us and we will send more."**

"Also we have included order forms, if anyone wants to order our products"

**"After they have seen them used on your targets."******

"Any questions?"

            The four looked at each other with wide grins and shook their heads no. Ideas were running through each persons head a mile a minute. Fred and George shrank the boxes so that they could pack them into their trunk with ease. The four put the boxes into their pockets and said their good-byes to the two and headed out to Harry's room. Harry pulled out an old pair of his Uncle Vernon's socks and placed the shrunken boxes inside the socks; that would keep them secure until they reached Hogwarts. They decided to look at more of the things that were inside the trunk that Dumbledore had given Harry until it was time for bed.

        Molly and Remus showed up at his door at ten o'clock to inform them it was time for bed. Harry talked to Molly and Remus about the Black Family Tree and Mrs. Black portrait and how to remove it from the walls. He told them that the only way he could think of, to get around the permanent sticking charm was to cut the whole piece of wall out; then repair the wall. They both smiled at him and agreed that was the only way that might work; it would be tried in the morning and if it worked they would send it to the lawyer so it could be disposed of or given to Narcissa Malfoy.

            The four teens were given fifteen minutes to say their goodnights before Molly would be back to make sure they were in bed. Today had been a weird day for everyone; with making a choice about the house and Fred and George giving them the prank items. Their next year at Hogwarts was looking up for all of them, Hermione had the best grades and would stop being so prudish, Ginny, Neville and Luna would be included in the group and the fun that would happen. Ron showed his excitement about the up and coming year with a bad rendition of the Irish jig. Harry just laughed at him until he stopped. They said the goodnights and the three headed to their own rooms. Tomorrow would be a good day if they could get rid of the two horrible items left in the house. Harry showered and got into bed; clearing his mind of everything and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Thank you to all my readers and thanks for reviewing. Please remember to tell me what you think of the story. Until next chapter; HP love to all. **


	25. The Last Weeks of Summer Part Two

**hpz26:**** First I want to say thank you for reading and reviewing. Never be sorry for saying what you feel about this story. It is my first time and I take all reviews seriously. I want to know what the readers think. That is what helps me improve with each chapter. I do have two beat readers working on the first 16 chapters and another person who going to be my third beta reader. I do try and go over my chapters at least 5 times on the computer, and then I print them out and go through them again. I am working hard to make this a good story and enjoyable to my readers. I am glad that you will continue reading my story and that you think it has potential. When I first started this fic I wanted Harry to be portrayed a bit more mature and trying to deal with the tragedies he has had to suffer from and get him where he could honestly fall in love with ****J**** Ginny. I am so glad that I did because JK did an interview that says that Harry will be some what like I have him. In her interview she said that he has to change his demeanor so he will be able to defeat Voldemort. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story and I hope to hear from you again about what you think of the other chapters.   
 **

**Nymphadora003:**** Thank you again for a great review Miss Nymphadora, you make me smile with each and every review. Than you**

**padfootedmoony****:**** I am so glad that you like it so far. I hope that you will like 24 and 25 which are up. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**bug2buggie:**** Thanks so much and here is 25 and 26 is coming soon.**

**sambow24:**** Your are very welcome and thanks for the kind word. Here is chapter 25 and 26 will be out soon.  **

**Lourdes****:**** I know the proper way is to have tide but they are teenagers and do not always use proper English. That is why I used hold. I am glad you thought it was good. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Butler****:**** I am so glad you liked it. Sorry no Dean in this chapter but it is going to be in chapter 26. I hope that is ok; Thanks again for reviewing.**

**padfootedmoony****: with their Animagus forms I have tried to make them something no one else has used (from stories that I have read anyway) and I think everyone will like what they turn into. I know that JK has said that becoming one is hard and not many people can do it but I am making all six have Animagus forms. I have read too many stories where they have not only H/G but R/HG falling in love and having sex before the day is done; I wanted it to be slow so it would be more real. Don't worry to much they will keep and stay at the Burrow as much as possible, in this story they will never get rid of the Burrow. I am so glad you reviewed and that you are reading the story. Thanks again **

**JuveFan: Thanks for the review and I am glad you liked the chapter and there will be more products coming in the future.  
  
******

May 10, 2004 25 days until the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban will be released.  
  
****

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 25**

**The Last Weeks of Summer Part Two**

Harry awoke early the next morning feeling rested and feeling refreshed. He had to admit that it was the best night's sleep he had in a long time with out a potion. After getting dressed he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was just starting breakfast; Harry being the only one up decided to try and help her make breakfast. They were just putting the juices and tea on the table when Remus showed up in the kitchen; next came the plates of eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes and muffins. Just as Harry put the last plate on the table Ginny and Hermione came into the kitchen; followed by Ron who still looked like he was half asleep but as soon as he was seated his eyes opened wide and filled his plate. Everyone ate their breakfast with vigor this morning; they wanted to get to the removal of the Black family tree and Mrs. Black's portrait. With the anxiety everyone felt they all helped clean up quickly after breakfast.

After everything was cleaned they all headed into the parlor; the safest bet was to try and remove the tapestry first; that way they would not have a wailing portrait to deal with; just incase his idea didn't work. Once in the parlor Remus held the tapestry while Molly used a severing charm to cut the wall around it; five minutes later Remus pulled it away from the wall and quickly removed it from the parlor. Molly pointed her wand at the wall and said "Reparo" and the wall was fixed. Remus came back in and inspected the spot where the tapestry had hung for hundreds of years (by the way Sirius had always told the story) and smiled to himself. Soon they were in the entrance hall and standing in front of the portrait of Mrs. Black; Remus and Harry each held a side of the curtains while Molly readied herself to put the silencing charm on the portrait.  The six gave each other a hopeful look; Remus and Harry pulled the curtains back and all they heard before the charm was put on was: "YOU DEAR TO" and then silences. Ron and Harry took the job to hold the portrait while Molly and Remus worked from each side of the portrait using the severing charm again. It took ten minutes to cut both sides of the portrait and the bottom; Remus then levitated Molly up to the top of the portrait to cut the last bit of wall. Three minutes later the portrait was off the wall and put in a hall cupboard with the tapestry. Molly had used the Reparo charm again and the wall was as good as new.

There were hugs and handshakes all around after their job was complete. Molly, Hermione and Ginny stood looking at the spot and had tears running down their faces. Harry and Remus stood there with their heads bowed; saying a few words to honor Sirius Black. When they were done you could just barely hear the whispered words that came out of Harry and Remus's mouth:

**_"We did it for you Sirius; may you rest in peace."_**

The next thing Harry knew he and Remus was engulfed into a group hug; even Ron was in the circle around them. He blushed just a bit and hugged everyone back.** _("Yes, today is a great day; no more yelling from that old hag anymore, he thought to himself.") _**

By lunch time everyone was ready to eat a hearty meal; for some reason getting rid of the two offending objects gave everyone a huge appetite. The ladies of the house had prepared a fine lunch of fried chicken, potato salad, green beans, home made rolls, and a nice apple pie. The men of the house set the table for lunch but as they sat down to eat; Hermione noticed an owl sitting on the window ledge with a paper in her claw; she recognized the owl at once as Harry's owl Hedwig.

"Hedwig is at the window Harry and she has a paper in her claw; I wonder why she brought you a paper."

            Harry got up and dashed over to the window to let her in; she had been gone for a few days hunting. She flew into the kitchen and perched on the back of Harry's chair waiting for him to come back over and sit down. Once he was back in his chair; she stuck out her leg for him to retrieve the paper from her claw. He could not believe the picture of Mrs. Malfoy that was on the front page. Draco Malfoy was doing his best (by what they could see in the picture) to help his mother get away from the camera man that was taking her picture. He read the story out loud to everyone in the kitchen; then laid the paper down so they all could see the pictures of Narcissa Malfoy and the aftermath of the spells, hexes, and charms that had been put on the Will. This is what Harry read to everyone that afternoon:

**THE DAILY PROPHET **

**STORY BY:**

**MILLISA HAGFORTH**

_Sirius Black Criminal or not_

_Is he really what the Ministry of Magic has portrayed him to be?_

**_This story starts with the question "Was Sirius Black guilty of 13 murders almost fifteen years ago. Sirius Black was accused of turning over his best friends James and Lily Potter over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; who then killed them on October 31st 1981. He has also been accused of killing his long time friend Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles the following day(November 1st 1981).It was said that Sirius Black was the secret keeper for the Potter's and was the only one who could have turned them over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Some Wizards have defended his innocence's over the years. If any of our readers have read the Quibbler; then you know there was a story printed; referring to Sirius Black as Stubby Boardman, lead singer of a band._**

****

**_I am to report to the readers of the Daily Prophet; that there is a true story about Sirius Black. This reporter was given information; that we feel is truthful this time. Sirius Black was not only best friends with Lily and James Potter but was also named godfather to Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived. Due to unknown reasons; one night this past June, six students made their way to the Ministry of Magic on a quest to find Mr. Black; it is said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was there and holding him against his will. Mr. Potter and five of his friends from _****_Hogwarts_********_School_****_ of Witch Craft and Wizardry went there to rescue Mr. Black. Once inside they ended up in the secret room where; we are told prophecies are held. These brave students meet and fought many deatheater's and survived. During this battle Mr. Black and other people; known as The Order of the _****_Phoenix_****_ arrived and helped these students. We are told that Mr. Black died in this battle at the hands of his cousin and known deatheater Mrs. Bellatrix Black Lestrange; when a spell shot from her wand sent him through the veil that is stored in one of the rooms in the Ministry of Magic. _**

_            **I had an interview with the Black family lawyer on August 10th; he has confirmed that Mr. Black of **_**_London_****_ did in fact die that night and did leave a Will. Sir Walter Nigel Watters also stated that under the potion Veritaserum; he questioned Mr. Black before the Will was written. He would not tell me what was asked of Mr. Black but stated that after his questioning; he knew Mr. Sirius Black was indeed innocent of all charges that the Ministry of Magic had charged him with fifteen years ago. Mr. Watters has informed the Daily Prophet that he is making plans to have his client found innocent of all charges. By an anomies tip, this reporter was told that on August 16th, the Will of the wanted criminal Sirius Black was read; in front of a number of people. I have obtained a copy of the letter that was sent out to the many beneficiaries listed in his Will. The list is as follows:_**

**_Harry James Potter – godson- The-Boy-Who-Lived, Student at Hogwarts_**

****

**_Remus John Lupin – friend- werewolf_**

****

**_Arthur and Molly Weasley – cousins- MR. Weasley Head of the Missuse of Muggle Artifacts, Mrs. Weasley is a house-wife_**

****

**_William Weasley – cousin- Gringotts Employee_**

****

**_Charles Weasley – cousin- Works with dragons in _****_Romania_******

****

**_Percy Ignatius Weasley – cousin- Assistant to the Minister of Magic_**

****

**_Fredrick Weasley – cousin- Owner and inventor for Weasley Wizard Wheeze_**

****

**_George Weasley – cousin- Owner and inventor for Weasley Wizard Wheeze_**

****

**_Ronald Bilius Weasley – cousin- Student at Hogwarts_**

****

**_Ginerva Molly Weasley – cousin- Student at Hogwarts_**

****

**_Hermione Jane Granger_**_ – **friend - Student at Hogwarts**_

**_Nymphadora Tonks – cousin- Auror_**

****

**_Ted and Andromeda Black Tonks – cousin- PROFESSION'S UNKNOWN_**

****

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore- friend- HEADMASTER AT HOGWARTS_**

****

**_The James and Lily Potter foundation- NAMED AFTER HIS FRINED'S AND WERE THE PARENTS OF HARRY POTTER_**

****

**_OOTP origination- ORGIN UNKNOWN_**

****

**_Narcissa Black Malfoy – cousin- PROFISSION UNKNOWN_**

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy – cousin- Student at Hogwarts_**

****

**_Bellatrix Black Lestrange – cousin- WANTED DEATHEATER, DID NOT SHOW UP._**

****

**_            I have heard from my source that everything that Mr. Black left was split between all people listed; except his blood relatives. Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy told this reporter that she was going to challenge the Will; since her cousin was a wanted criminal when he died; which according to the law would make his Will null and void. After speaking with Mrs. Malfoy; I contacted Mr. Watters again and he said that the Will that Sirius Black left was legal and binding. He also told me that if Mrs. Malfoy did contest the Will; that several hex's, spells and charms would go into effect. I will also tell you through another anomies tip; I witnessed Mrs. Malfoy leaving her lawyer's office today; trying to cover her face with her cloak. Needless to say my photographer was able to snap a few pictures of her coming out of the office (see page 2, 3, 4, and 5 for more pictures). This proves that the Will was and is a legal and binding document. According to Sir Watters; as soon as she stops her action to contest the Will she will be returned to normal. The Daily Prophet and it's editors hope that Mrs. Malfoy will be returned back to her normal self soon. I do believe the list below will tell you which hex's, spells and charms that were used on the Will (This is just a guess but we are 855 sure; these are the ones used). As this reporter learns new information concerning Mrs. Malfoy; I will let the public know._**

_Densaugeo-causes teeth to grow rapidly; her teeth were down to her knees.   
  
Engorgio-swelling charm- used on her body  
  
Furnunculus-causes boils- we think was used all over her body and face  
  
Impediment Jinx-slows down and obstructs opponent  
  
Jelly-Legs Jinx-makes opponent's legs wobbly  
  
Reducio-Shrinking Charm- Used on her head  
  
Rictusempra-tickling spell- she was laughing in giggles.   
  
Wingardium Leviosa -Spell to make things fly- she would fly up and down while she was trying to get away._

****

**_            We at the Daily Prophet were not kind to Mr. Potter last year; one reporter that is no longer with the Prophet; wrote many stories last year about Mr. Potter and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. We now know that the information given to the Daily Prophet was not true. We have learned that on that night in the Ministry of Magic our own Minster of Magic; did in fact see with his own eyes that Mr. Potter has been telling the truth all along. The Dark Lord (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) was there that night. We at the Daily Prophet and this reporter wish to say that we were wrong and wish to apologies for the stories that were run in our paper last year about Mr. Potter. I for one give you Mr. Potter my condolences for the loss of your godfather. We hope that the minister will give us an interview soon; so we can print his side of the story and give public apology to Mr. Potter and Albus Dumbledore.  _**

            When Harry finished reading the story he was in shock; everyone else was silent. Remus was the first to speak out of the group in the kitchen.

"Well that was interesting; I wonder who her informant was on this story? I'm glad she told the truth though."

"I'm just glad that it wasn't that Rita Skeeter woman but Hermione took care of that problem."

"Ron, be nice; I didn't put her in her place; the muggles call it blackmail."

"Well is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure but in the muggle world I broke the law; I'm not sure if it's against the law in the wizarding world but I will find out."

"It doesn't matter anyway Mione; that was two years ago and I'm sure she won't tell since she is breaking the law too."

"Harry, are you ok; you haven't said a word since you stopped reading."

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure; I'm like Remus, wanting to know who told them the true story. I think it's time to send Luna a message for us to do another interview for the Quibbler. Yes, I said us; all of us will tell our side of why we went and what we did."

"I agree with Harry; the story needs to be told and have the whole truth come out; that might even help the lawyer clear Sirius of all charges and clear his name."

"Ginny's right, we have to do this for Harry, Sirius and Remus. I'm willing to do it and I'm sure Luna will. We need to make sure Neville will to, that way it's all six of us who went. So who do we want to do the interview and when?"

"Well I give my ok for Harry to do what ever he thinks is right; Molly will have to say its ok for Ron and Ginny. Hermione do you think your parents will say ok for you to do the interview?"

"Remus, they don't read the Daily Prophet so I think I'm safe to do it no matter what."

"Molly, I guess you have to say if they can do the interview for the Quibbler or not. I think you should let them do this; remember the good that came out of the one last year. It could help the cause."

"Remus, what do you think Albus will think of this; If he thinks it will be alright then I give my permission."

"Ok, so kids when do you want to do this and who do you want to do the interview?"

"Well I think we should wait until we are at school, the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"I agree with Ron, the first Hogsmeade trip; well we can use Rita Skeeter again, the reporter that did the story in the Prophet or just let Luna's dad do it; I think that is up to Harry."

"No Ginny, we all should decide, once we are on the train back to school we will talk with Neville and Luna to see who they think we should talk to ok."

"Ok"

"Can we change the subject now?"

"Ok, let's eat lunch and then you kids can do what ever you want for the rest of the day, so everyone tuck in"

            After the article came out time flew by so fast; Hermione and Ginny received their owls from the lawyer with the jewelry that Sirius had left them. The girls decided to keep the jewelry with them when they went back to school; Hermione wanted to do research on the pieces of jewelry, because in the Will Sirius had said something about them having the power of protection. They sent messages to Neville and Luna about doing an interview once they got back to school and were waiting on their reply. The last week before term started you could find the four making plans for their first pranks and when they would start training to try and become Animagus. They talked about doing more with the D.A. Members; they all agreed that they needed to keep that club going. The four tried to get into a routine for the up and coming year; they would rise by seven o'clock, shower, and have breakfast and be done by eight-thirty. From nine to twelve they would study the Animagus exercises, spells for the D.A., charms and studying potions. Harry figured that Ron would complain about all the studying but he worked just as hard as the rest of them. They made sure they would have time for themselves every night and once they were able to become Animagus they could go out and play as Ron put it. Hermione wanted to use Rita Skeeter again for the interview since she did a good job last year; the boys were not to sure about that. Ron suggested they use the woman that wrote the story in the Daily Prophet; she appeared to be the best reporter for the job in his opinion. Ginny and Harry agreed with him on that point, since Rita had only consented to do the interview because of Hermione and the warning of turning her in for being an illegal Animagus.

            Three days before they were to go back to Hogwarts, Remus had taken the portrait of Mrs. Black and the family tree tapestry to the lawyer. Mr. Watters was informed that if Mrs. Malfoy did not want them he was to destroy them; at which time he also found out she had decided not to contest the Will any more and had been returned to her normal state. Harry had kept the Daily Prophet with the pictures of Mrs. Malfoy as a reminder of Sirius's last act as a Marauder. Ginny was on pins and needles about talking to Dean on the train; she wasn't sure what to say to him with out hurting his feelings. Even though they had not started dating yet she did not want him to be hurt. Hermione and Ginny talked every night about how to get through the talk with Dean. Ron and Harry talked a lot about Quidditch and the ban that as far as they knew had not been lifted yet. Ron kept telling Harry that since Umbridge was no longer at the school he didn't need to worry. Harry was still working hard on his Occlumency lessons and had great improvement since last year but still had nights where he still could not block out Voldemort's activities. Harry had only had to use the Dreamless potion on four occasions since he had arrived at Grimmauld Place.

            On the thirty-first of August the scene inside the house could be considered comical. Ron could bee seen talking to himself about school, homework, Quidditch, trying to pack his trunk and if any guy looked at Hermione the wrong way he would break their nose. Harry found his actions funny but understood the nose breaking comment. When the four came down for lunch Molly started in on the boys about their packing; she knew how Ron was at leaving everything to the last minute. Harry promised that he was all packed; the only things he had not packed were the things he would need for the train ride tomorrow. Ron made the same promise to his mum as Harry had; Molly let them know she would be checking to make sure as soon as lunch was over. She knew the girls had their stuff packed; Hermione would make sure of that. After lunch the four went back up to Harry's room and sent one last message to Neville and Luna, letting them know that if they got to the station before they did to save them seats in their compartment. The trunks were inspected by Molly and she left the room very surprised that the boys had indeed packed. She was shocked to say the least but was glad the boys had not lied to her. The rest of the afternoon was spent just laying around and relaxing until dinner.

Fred and George showed up to dinner that night and asked Harry for a private meeting; Fred played with the collar of his Dragon Hide Jacket every time Harry would give him a questioning look. It took about five times of this action before Harry figured out they wanted to talk to him about the jacket order. With dinner finished the group helped clean up the table but were told by Mrs. Weasley that she would clean up the dishes and for them to get their showers tonight so they would not run late in the morning. Their guards would be there at nine in the morning; this way there would be plenty of time for last minute checks for stuff left behind.

            Remus would shrink the trunks in the morning so they would not have to worry about dragging them down the stairs. Hedwig and Pig had been cooped up in the house for three days; so it was decided to send them off to Hogwarts that night and clean and shrink the cages. Neville's baby owls were getting bigger and mommy was never to far away. She and her young had to be carried onto the train since the babies could not fly yet and mommy would not leave them.

            Harry found Fred and George in their room talking in whispers; so he knocked lightly on the door. They greeted him with big smiles on their faces. George or was it Fred informed him that Madam Malkin had not only supplied them with the sizes for the long coats but had found the right long coats for the girls. Fred gave him the receipt for the coats and informed him that Dobby should have already recieved the coats at Hogwarts. Harry thanked them both for getting the coats and having them shipped to Dobby. They gave him the receipt for the coats just in case there was something wrong and he needed to exchange them.

**Catherine's Dragon Hide apparel**

**We Aim To Please**

**#4 Rouge Alley**

**Romania******

**Customer # 07318016 **

**Customer Name: Weasley Wizard Wheeze**

**Long Coat description- Each coat has a place for the wizards' wand; we make this in each sleeve for either the left or the right handed wizard or witch. There are two normal pockets outside and two normal breast pockets inside. There are fifteen hidden pockets that can only be opened by the owner of the coat, (see instructions on how to activate: found in right breast pocket) and can be deactivated to pass on to family or friends. These coats repel most hexes, curses, and charms. They will also repel heat and some fire or fire spells. **

**1 male Dragon Hide Long Coat        Size-40 long                     Price- 104 Galleons**

**1 male Dragon Hide Long Coat        Size-44 long                     Price- 104 Galleons**

**1 male Dragon Hide Long Coat        Size-42 long                     Price- 104 Galleons**

**1 female Dragon Hide Long Coat        Size-34 long                  Price- 99 Galleons**

**1 female Dragon Hide Long Coat        Size-36 long                  Price- 99 Galleons**

**1 female Dragon Hide Long Coat        Size-32 long                  Price- 99 Galleons**

****

**Total Coats- 3 male and 3 female                                       Total Price- 609 Galleons**

**                                                                                                          (Paid in full)**

**Our coats will last you and your family a life time. Please enjoy your new coats and remember if you love your Dragon Hide coats; tell your friends.**

**Thank you for your purchase **

**NO RECEPT NO RETURN**

**30 DAY MONEY BACK GUARANTEE**

**AFTER 30 DAY STORE CREDIT**

**CATHERINE HIGGINS OWNER AND DESIGNER**

            Harry asked them if they could make him some special items to use later on in the year. Fred and George wanted details about these items but Harry told them he would owl them later with more detail; since he didn't have all the details work out yet. They agreed but told him before they agreed to make them; details of who got credit for them and if they were sellable then they wanted the right to make and sell them. Harry agreed to agree and the plan was in motion for the OOTP survival kit. He said his good-nights and headed up to Ron's room to spend some quiet time with his friends and his girlfriend. Tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day but he was ready to go home.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ****READING**** AND REVIEWING. HERE IS CHAPTER 25 AND 26 IS ON THE WAY. THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS, GINNY AND DEAN TALK AND A FEW OTHER SUPRISES. UNTIL NEXT TIME; HP LOVE TO ALL AND A BIT LATE TO ANYONE THAT IS A MOTHER HAPPY MOHTERS DAY.**


	26. The Ride Back Home

**JuveFan: Thank you for the kind words and thanks for reading and reviewing. He is home now and there will be plenty of pranks, trouble, and Voldemort. I will have to check with my mom to see what part he is from, I can't seem to remember where in ****Malta**** he is from. Thank you again**

**Kelly: Thank you Kelly for reviewing and I hope this update was soon enough. I am glad that you chose to read this story and hope you keep up with it until the end. Thank you again**

**Ren: Hello again to you and glad to see that you are still reading the story. I know what you mean about the mental picture. I had about 7 different pictures come to mind when I was trying to figure out what ones I wanted to use. If I could draw I would post them so everyone could see how I saw her looking. No I have to say that darling Draco missed out on this but will be getting his end very soon. He will be their first real prank as the new Marauders. I hope you liked the Dean and Ginny talk. Oh and enlarging the pictures well lets just say Harry has a project for dear Colin Creevey LOL. **

**Butler****: Hello again to you ****Butler**** and thank you for reading and reviewing. I am so glad you like the last chapter. Thank you again.**

**Silvercrystal77: Hello there Silver I am so glad to see that you are still reading and reviewing the story. I am also glad that you loved the last two chapters. I hope you like the Dean and Ginny part in this chapter; I know you will let me know how it was. You honor me with your kindness and I hope to be sitting here typing you a personal response at the end of this story. **

**Stahchild: First I want to say thank you so much for reviewing. I'm sorry you don't like the Harry/Ginny ship stories but with not liking that ship I am so glad you like my story. I thank you for pointing out my spelling mistakes and I have went back and fixed them. I also took off the boldness and made it Italics. I love to hear what my readers think about the story and if they make suggestions that make it better I do my best to make it happen. Thank you again for reading my story and being so kind and reviewing. Until next, time happy reading. **

**Nymphadora003:** **Hey there I hadn't gotten a review and was worried that you had stopped reading. I am so sorry that things have been so hectic for you. Just so you know you can take all the time you want before you read the next chapter. I would hate it that you would stop but if you ever stopped reading because the story was bad or for what ever reason, your choice. I hope you will not stop until the story is done. I am glad you like chapter 24 and 25 and hope you liked 26. Yes things are going well for them now but you never know what is to come. I know that I need to shorten the spacing, but I was trying to get this chapter done. I promise that I will fix it. I am glad you reviewed before I posted so I could answer your review. Thank you so much for your nice review.**

**May 17, 2004**** 19 days until the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban will be released.  
******

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 26**

**The Ride Back Home**

**September 1st **

The smell of fresh cooked bacon was in the air along with baking muffins, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Harry stretched as the aroma assaulted his nose; a smile spread across his lips as the thought of Hogwarts filled his mind; yes he was going home today. His smile faded quickly as he remembered the nightmare he had last night.

**The Dream **

            **_He was pacing around a familiar room; he had been here before but when. Then it hit him; he was in the Riddle house. He was seeing through Voldemort's eyes again. There on the rug was his snake Nagini; the one that had almost killed Mr. Weasley last year. What was going on and why was he here. He had cleared his mind last night; what was happening? There was movement coming from the hall; he could hear footsteps coming their way. _**

****

**_"Wormtail get in here now I do not have the patience for your foolishness."_**

****

**_"Master please I have news for you about the item that you are searching for."_**

****

**_"Tell me now!"_**

****

**_"I have learned that there are two items not one; it was sold to _****_Romulus_****_ Blacks mother fifty years ago. We know that they were left to Harry Potter or one of his friends."_**

****

**_"How do you know this Wormtail; are you toying with me or do you know this as fact?"_**

****

**_"My Lord we know it as fact; it was in the Daily Prophet that Black left a Will and left everything to Potter and his friends and nothing to his family."_**

****

**_"Good Wormtail; now go and find out which one of those Mudblood traitors has the item."_**

****

**_"My Lord you will be more powerful if you have both items; I will find them for you My Lord."_**

****

**_"Wormtail do not fail me or you will be punished; now go before I change my mind and punish you now."_**

****

**_"Yes My Lord; (as he bowed out of the room) Yes My Lord, I will not fail you My Lord."_**

****

****

**_            With a flash the dream changed again; he was now in a field of Lily's and Daisies. He looked all around but there was no one there but himself. He started walking towards the hill in front of him; _**

****

**_"Maybe there is a house over that hill" he thought as he walked. _**

****

**_Once he got to the top of the hill he looked down into the valley in front of him. There in the distance he could see a village to the left and to the far right was a lone house in the middle of a grove of trees. Something told him to head towards the house in the grove. As he got closer to the house he heard voices coming from the back of the house. Instincts told him to draw his wand; he searched his robes for his wand but it was not there. With his heart beating a mile a minute he placed his body against the side of the house and moved slowly to the corner. He took a deep breath and peaked around the corner to see if the people looked friendly or not; his breath caught in his throat at the site before him. There sitting on a blanket was Sirius, his mum, and his dad. They were talking and laughing; he decided to make his appearance known. As he came around the corner the laughter stopped and they stood; looking around to try and find what had disturbed the air._**

****

****

**_"James what's happening; someone is here that should not be."_**

****

**_"Lily I am not sure love; they are not evil and I feel they are confused."_**

****

**_"James how can you tell they are good?"_**

****

**_"I don't know but I do."_**

****

**_"I trust what you feel James. Sirius can you feel anything or are you in the dark like me?"_**

****

**_"Lily don't get mad or go into a rage ok but it feels like Harry."_**

****

****

**_"WHAT! HE CAN'T BE HERE SIRUS; THAT WOULD MEAN HE IS DEAD; MY SON CANNOT BE DEAD SIRIUS. YOU HAVE TO BE WRONG SIRUS; YOU JUST HAVE TO BE."_**

****

**_"Love calm down; Harry is not dead and you know it. If he were dead we would know as soon as he died."_**

****

**_"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN; HE SAYS HE FEELS HIM. HE WOULD HAVE TO BE DEAD TO HE HERE JAMES AND YOU KNOW IT."_**

****

**_"Lily please, listen to me; you know that if and when Harry dies we will know. Do you feel that he has died?"_**

****

**_"No'_**

****

**_"Then calm down so we can figure out what is happening."_**

****

**_"James; do you think he could be tormented about the events in The Department of Mysteries. That could open his mind up to us right now; I know I should have told you but I felt him before."_**

****

**_"Sirius when?"_**

****

**_"I think it was around his birthday; we were in the Craven of the Dead and in the catacombs."_**

****

**_"Then that can only mean one thing Sirius; Harry's powers are growing and if he is here watching us then he can hear us."_**

****

**_"Yes I would think so; Harry if you are here please go back you should not be here; we love you and watch over you son."_**

****

**_"Your mother is right Harry if you are here you need to go back; it is not safe for you to be here."_**

****

**_"Harry if you can hear me know that my death is not your fault; I know that you are blaming yourself; I am with you always as is your mum and dad."_**

****

**_"Sirius the evil is coming; we have to get him out of here; Harry GO NOW!"_**

****

****

****Harry sat on his bed as he remembered the dream; it had been so real to him. He could see them but they could only feel him; he needed to talk to Dumbledore. He grabbed his wand and thought of the full dream with Voldemort, Sirius and his parents. When he felt that it was at the top of all his thoughts he placed his wand to his temple and pulled the thin silver thread out and placed it into his pensive. His head felt lighter; yes he would start using his pensive more often and that should help him clear his mind better this year. He crawled out of bed and got dressed. He made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast and worrying about his last dream. Remus sat at the table reading a paper; not even aware of what was going on around him.  Harry sat beside him and nudged him with his elbow. He jerked his head up and looked at Harry like he was mad.

"Harry, why did you go and do that for?"

"Sorry Remus, I need to talk to you right now", he whispered

"Ok let's go in the parlor."

"Alright but hurry"

            Harry was up and out the door before Remus had the paper laid down on the table. Remus just about sprinted out the door; he knew it must be important since he didn't wait for him. As he entered the parlor Harry was pacing back and forth across the parlor floor; with a pained look on his face. He felt a jab of pain in his heart for his friend's son; not knowing what he would tell him he walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry has something happened; is someone hurt?"

"No one is hurt sir; I had a nightmare or dream; I'm not sure which."

"Well, are you going to tell me or what?"

"I'm not sure where to start. I was Voldemort again or at least I was seeing through his eyes. He has been looking for an item for a while now. Wormtail came to him and told him they know where it is and that there are two items not one. They will help him be more powerful if he gets them; by what Wormtail told him. I'm not sure how they work or what they are but they are here."

"Stop a minute; what is here and how does he know they are here Harry?"

"Wormtail told him that Mrs. Black bought the items over fifty years ago; so what ever the items are one of us was given them in the Will. That is how he knows; the article in the Daily Prophet."

"But Harry how does he know they are here?"

"Well not so much here but that they have been left to me, you or one of my friends. He knows that nothing was left to Mrs. Malfoy, Draco or Bellatrix Lestrange. So he knows one of us has them."

"Ok Harry I will contact Dumbledore right away about this; we knew he was looking for something that will protect him. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Have you ever heard of the Craven of the Dead?"

"It is said that is one of the places where the dead go but I'm not to sure about the facts. Dumbledore would be the person to ask about that, or have Hermione research it."

"Well after Voldemort faded away I was standing in a filed and when I got to the top of a hill there was a valley and a house. Something told me to go towards the house and I found Sir…Sirius and my parents. I could see and hear them but they couldn't see me but they could feel me. My mum got upset because she though I had died, then my dad said I couldn't be. They said evil was coming and for me to go and then I woke up."

"Harry, do you remember every detail?"

"Kind of but I did put the memory in the pensive; that way you or Dumbledore can see it."

"Good thinking; we need to put a sealing charm on the pensive so you can take it with you anyway. As soon as we get you all off on the train I will go to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore; I am sure he will talk to you after the feast."

"Si…Remus one thing that they said was that for me to be there; my powers must be growing and that I must feel tormented about what happened in June."

"Dumbledore has always felt you were going to be very powerful. When you were born he came to see your parents; he told them you were special and powerful and he is always right."

"Why don't I feel the power growing?"

"I'm not sure that you can feel your power growing. I know growing up I never did; do you ever remember feeling your power growing up?"

"No I don't think so but could it happen?"

"I'm not sure Harry; we'll ask Dumbledore ok."

"Alright as long as you're with me tonight I'll be able to get through this. Thanks Remus"

"No problem Harry; what are godfathers for? Let's go have breakfast so we can get you ready to head out to the best year you are going to ever have."

            By the time they got back to the kitchen the table was full of people. Harry went and sat with Ginny and Remus went back to his chair he had occupied before Harry had come in. Harry received worried looks from his three friends; he gave them a nod to indicate he would tell them all later. With reluctance they went back to their breakfast. Ron was eating like the food was going to disappear before he got enough to eat, Hermione was picking at her food and eating very little, Ginny ate as she normally did; with her left hand on Harry's knee. He was glad that she was beside him. Once breakfast was over Harry and Remus went to his room and started getting his things shrunk down. Remus put the sealing charm on the pensive and a protective charm on the cage with Neville's owl and her babies. Harry put his belongings in his pockets and took the cage and headed down to the parlor. Remus made his way to Ron's room to shrink his stuff for the trip; next stop was Ginny and Hermione's room.  By nine o'clock everyone was ready to head for the train station; at ten o'clock their guard had arrived to escort them to the train. Tonks, Kingsley, Diggle, Moody, Remus and Mrs. Weasley were taking them to the station today. Ginny and Hermione would go with Diggle, Kingsley and Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Harry would be escorted by Remus, Moody and Tonks. Mrs. Weasley's group left first; followed ten minutes later by the boys and their guard.

            The first group arrived to the station by ten-thirty; at ten-forty-five the boys came through the entrance between platforms 9 and 10. Seeing Platform 9 ¾ was heaven to Harry; this was the first step to returning home and he couldn't wait. As he and Ron got to the others he heard someone calling his name; as he turned around there stood Neville and Luna by one of the doors on the train. He waved to them and yelled;

 "We'll be there in a minute ok" and turned back to say his good-bys to everyone.

Mrs. Weasley had Ron in a bone crushing hug; tears flowing down her cheeks. She released him and then grabbed Ginny in the same manner. Hermione was next in line for one of the famous Weasley hugs. Once she released Hermione, Harry knew he was next and he wanted her to hug him this time and he would return the hug with all the love he could. Her arms wrapping around him brought him back to reality; he hugged her back so hard she flinched but did not release him.

"Mrs. Wea…sley…I…can't…breath."

"Oh Harry dear I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"Now you four; behave this year; No running off and getting into trouble; understood. Don't give me that look Ron; I know you say you don't go looking for it but you have to be careful. Harry dear please don't make that face; I understand believe me I do but you have to be careful. Now I made you all some food for the train: Ron stop with the faces. I made a basket for you with enough for Neville and Luna; no sandwiches but a nice lunch to tide you over until you get to school."

"Thank you mum"

"Now off you go, the train will be leaving soon; you don't want to miss it."

            With one more final hug from Mrs. Weasley the four boarded the train. They found the compartment with Neville and Luna and made themselves comfortable until the train pulled out. As the train pulled from the station the six teens hung their heads out the window waving good-by to Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Lovegood and the Order members; Harry was on his way home. Hermione, Ron and Luna headed to the prefects meeting and vowed to return soon. Neville, Harry and Ginny sat and talked for a bit before Katie Bell came to the door.

"Hey Harry, how was your summer?"

"It was great this year. How was yours Katie?"

"It was ok; I just stopped by to let you know that I'm the new Quidditch caption and to let you know that the ban has been lifted so you are the Gryffindor star seeker again. Ginny you are going to try out for another position this year right?"

"Yep, I want to try out for the chaser position."

"Well we need two new chasers so I don't see a problem with that. Well I will see you all later."

             When the three arrived back to the compartment; Neville and Harry were checking on the mother owl and her babies; giving them water, food and some TLC (Tender Loving Care). As soon as Ron sat down he wanted to play a game of chess but Ginny said no way.

"Ron we need to figure out who is going to do the interview; remember"

"Ok I can wait until later for a game."

"Good, ok there are three choices Rita Skeeter. Mr. Lovegood and Mellisa Hagforth; who do we want to use."

"Harry, who do you want to use."

"Neville we are going to chose together; since we are going to do this together."

"Why don't we just use Rita again; she did do a good job last year."

"Only because you blacknailed her Hermione"

"Ron, it is blackmailed and why does that matter"

"She might want to be paid again like she did last time"

"Ok, we won't use Rita; Luna do you think your dad will do the interview?"

"No, he said he would run the story for us but he rather someone else do the interview."

"Well if that reporter from the Daily Prophet does it then it will go in that paper and not in the Quibbler."

"Ron's right about that, if we want it in the Quibbler then we have no choice then to use Rita Skeeter."

"Alright then it's settled Rita Skeeter will do the interview; Hermione first thing in the morning send her an owl asking her if she will help us again, now on with more important things. How are we all doing on our Animagus exercises?"

            Everyone started talking about how well they were doing with their training. They decided they would work every night until they could change into their forms. Hermione informed everyone that she had already brewed the potion they would need to take to see if they could in fact become Animagus; her and Ginny knew the wand movement for the spell that would be said over each person after they drank the potion. Harry informed them that he had a list of ideas for their first prank and wanted to know when they wanted to carry it out. Just as the conversation was getting good their compartment door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"Well Potter I see you made it back for another year but you won't see the end of it."

"Malfoy don't you ever get tired of this crap?"

"No one was talking to you Mudblood; so shut it."

Ron, Harry and Neville jumped up with wands out ready to hex him into next week.  Hermione pushed her way through the boys and punched him right in the nose. Everyone was in shock; yes she had slapped him in their third year but she punched him and he was bleeding. Crab and Goyle grabbed their leader and pulled him down the train with Malfoy cussing Hermione out as he went. She stood there with a smile on her face while she rubbed her knuckles. Ron pulled her into a hug; telling her how great and brave she was. Then it happened; you could hear muffling noises coming from Ron's chest; they all thought she was crying. Ron pulled away from her just a bit and lifted her face to him; they were all shocked to see her laughing. She was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. Ron didn't know if he should worry or laugh too. Next thing you know everybody was laughing right along with Hermione. She was fighting so hard to catch her breath so she could talk but it just wasn't happening. It took the whole compartment ten minutes to get the laugher to stop. Once Hermione was back to normal she let out a big sigh.

"You know that felt good and I mean it felt really good. Who would have thought I would punch Malfoy and make him bleed?"

"You did good Hermione and I have to say I am proud of you."

"Thanks Gin"

            They decided to eat some of the food that Mrs. Weasley packed for them at one o'clock; still talking about the pranks they wanted to do and which house they would get first. Slytherin house would be first and affected each time they did a different house. They decided the first prank would be on just Malfoy and his goons; then the fun would begin. Not to long after Malfoy's visit Dean popped in to say his hello's to everyone and to see Ginny. He talked to the whole group for about twenty minutes; then asked Ginny if she wanted to go for a stroll with him on the train. Harry tried his best not to strangle him right there in front of everyone. Hermione shot him a look that said let her go talk to him; which he knew she had to do but could not stand the thought of him being alone with Ginny. Ginny on the other hand was scared to death; she knew she had to talk to him about the "Us" issue but she didn't want to hurt him. She gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze and said she would be back soon.

Dean found an empty compartment for them to use and let her enter first. She nervously took a seat and Dean came and sat beside her and tried to hold her hand but she stood and started pacing the floor.

"Ginny is there something wrong?"

"Dean, I just don't know where to begin."

"How about relaxing a bit; you know I won't bite."

"I know (soft chuckle) you won't; it's just what I have to say it hard."

"Out with it Ginny no harm in doing that."

"Dean I…you know…Merlin this is hard. Dean… you see…When I said I liked you I meant that ok."

"Ok Ginny; what's wrong?"

"I like you Dean I really do but I don't…like you…in a girlfriend…boyfriend kind of way."

"Ginny"

"Wait, let me talk please; this is just so hard for me. I know we…you never asked for any of this; I was the one who said I liked you first. I want you to know I am sorry but I don't want to lead you on; when I don't feel for you that way. I would like to stay friends ok."

"Ginny, I won't say that I understand your thinking but I like you as a friend too. I know you said you liked me and I was hoping that we could try to date. I won't say you are the only girl for me because; well we have never dated. I'm glad you told me how you feel and that you didn't lead me on like some girls would; thanks for that."

"Thanks so much; you're a good friend and I don't want to lose that. I just hope that you will find the right girl for you. I was so sure you would get really pissed off at me; that you would already feel I had been leading you on. I am sorry for that."

"Ginny, you don't have to say sorry; you didn't do anything wrong. We thought we liked each other in a different way and we didn't; no harm ok."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome; what are friends for anyway."

"You are going to make some girl very happy; I hope you find her soon."

"Hey I'm still young; I think I might want to play the field a bit (eyebrows wagging) if you know what I mean."

"Well, just don't break any hearts."

"I won't and hey what about you; got any guys (eyebrows wagging) lined up to go after?"

"Nope, the one (eyebrows wagging) has already snagged me, (huge smile) and he will have a hard time losing me."

"Oh, I see you must have finely gotten Harry (eyebrows wagging) to notice you; Oh! By that smile on your face; I'm guessing that I'm right."

"Yes Dean, (blushing the Weasley red) but I have to tell you I was not expecting him to. We wrote each other over the summer and when he came to the house we started talking; you know getting to know each other and all that. Two weeks ago he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes."

"I'm so happy for you Ginny; you deserve to be happy and so does he. Well are you ready to go back so **_your boyfriend _**doesn't think I'm trying to steal you away?"

"Dean, (slapping him playfully on the arm) be nice or I'll hex you into next week (laughing) and no one will be able to help you."

"Ok, ok I sure don't want you mad at me; I heard what you did to Malfoy and I sure don't want you to hex me."

"Come on let's get back before Ron' sends a hunting party."

"Alright"

When Ginny and Dean returned back to the compartment; laughter could be heard up and down the hall of the train. As Dean opened the door all eyes were on the two teens. Dean left her at the door and said good-by and headed back to his own compartment. Ginny sat down next to Harry and just leaned over and kissed his cheek; whispering in his ear that everything was fine and they would talk later. As the sunset and darkness covered the country side; the six were having trouble staying awake. Hermione went to the front of the train to check and see how long before they would arrive in Hogsmeade. When she returned; she made the boys grab their things and go change while the girls changed into their robes in their compartment. 

Twenty minutes later the train was pulling into Hogsmeade train station. Harry grabbed the cage with Neville's owls for him since he had to grab his trunk and Ron helped Luna with her trunk. As they stepped out onto the platform they could hear Hagrid calling for the first years to follow him.

 "Firs' years! Firs years over here. Come on now; hurry along. Arry, Ron, Ermione, Ginny welcome back."

"Hey Hagrid; how was your summer? They all yelled at him."

"I'll talk to ya later; Welcome Home Arry."

"Thanks Hagrid and we'll see you later."

            They made their way over to the line of students waiting for a carriage; Harry could see the Thestrals hitched to the carriages and wondered if the others could see them after the events in June. He tried to look at each of their faces to see if by chance they could see them. Neville and Luna look at them and nodded to them; he noticed six of the Thestrals were looking at him; so he nodded to them and whispered "Thanks" and they nodded back to him. Harry headed for an empty carriage; not waiting for the others to move and was soon followed by Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Luna. Harry sat by the window and watched as Hogwarts came into view; it was the most beautiful site; it was home. He felt his hand being squeezed; he looked over to Ginny and gave her hand a squeeze back; "thanks" he whispered to her.

            Pulling up in front of the castle his breath caught in his chest; there on the steps Remus Lupin and Professor Dumbledore stood. Climbing out of the carriage he grabbed the owl cage in one hand and Ginny's hand in the other, **_(I hope I don't miss the sorting this time.) _**he thought walking towards the front doors. When they reached the top step the two men motioned for him to come over. Never letting go of Ginny's hand he walked over; the others right behind them.

"Good evening Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Luna"

"Evening sir"

"Harry would you follow us to my office; that way we have privacy."

"Sir could we do this later; I know it's important but I would like to go to the feast and hear the sorting."

"I am sure we can put it off for just a bit Harry; we will see you in my office shortly then; the password (whispering in his ear "Mars Bars") will let you in."

            Ron was the first to ask what was going on and wanted to know why Remus was there and why he needed to go to Dumbledore's office. He told him he would find out soon enough and to just leave it alone. Harry pulled Luna aside and asked her if she would meet them after the feast; she told him she couldn't because of her prefect duty to get the first years to their dorm. He agreed that she needed to do her prefect duties and they would just talk over breakfast in the morning. You could see Professor McGonagall off to the side gathering the first years; as she ushered them to the small chamber off to the side. Harry saw a boy that looked mighty familiar to him but he wasn't sure where he had seen him. Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table to wait for the sorting to begin. Soon in came Professor McGonagall with the first years; once at the front she put the hat on the stool and stepped back.

We all know the time has come

For the next war has begun,

A thousand years ago

Four great wizards created me,

You heard my warning last

So hear my plea,

Unite like days of old

Divided you will fall,

Last year this was foretold

The writing is on the wall,

Judge your classmates for who they are

Not which house they are in,

Do not keep your foe to far

Keeping them close is not a sin,

The danger is near and far

Ignore the warning if you dare,

Listen to the boy with the scar

He can see what's in the air,

So put me on so we can see

Which house is right for you,

It is all up to me

You all know what to do,

Gryffindor the house of the brave at heart

Caring, daring, with nerves of steel,

Hufflepuffs the patient kind, just and loyal

Unafraid to work,

Ravenclaw who are smart and wise

Love to learn and be advised,

Slytherin might be your house if you are cunning enough

Willing to do what it takes to achieve and get ahead,

Don't be scared just come on up

And put me on your head,

So I can put you in a house

Let the sorting begin.

"When I call you name please come up and place the hat on your head."

"Alastor, Corena"

"Ravenclaw"

"Bullock, Mathew"

"Hufflepuff"

"Carney, Susan"

"Slytherin"

            As people were put in different houses; Harry wondered if he had looked that small and so scared when he was sorted. He knew he probably looked terrified during his sorting. There seemed to be more students starting this year; compared to other years. Harry brought his attention back to the sorting; waiting for it to end so they could eat.

"Tatum, William"

"Gryffindor"

            As the sorting continued Harry was watching the young boy he though he knew. He racked his brain trying to figure it out; until McGonagall called out his name "Evans, Mark". Harry sat up straight and strained to try and see what would happen; yes he knew that boy and he was the one Dudley had used as a punching bag on Privet drive .

 "Please let him be in Gryffindor" he thought.

 "Gryffindor"

            Harry was on his feet and clapping as hard as he could; he got the boys attention and waved him over. Mark had a look of recognition on his face; he looked around scared but walked over to where Harry was.

"Ron bunch up so Mark can sit with us."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later ok"

"Oh alright Harry"

"Hi Mark I'm Harry"

"Hi Harry, I know you don't I?"

"Yes and no, we know Dudley Dursley"

"You aren't going to beat me up to are you?"

"No I'm not like him but we can talk more in a few minutes. Just know I am your friend ok"

"Ok Harry, thanks"

Hermione gave them a look and they stopped talking; the last names were called and everyone waited to eat. Dumbledore stood and the hall fell quiet;

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts; Tuck In."

 With that said the food appeared on the table and everyone started eating. Ron had already finished half his food by the time Harry looked up for a drink of juice.

"Ron you had a good lunch on the train you can't be that hungry."

"Srry Arry, I goging oy"

"What?"

"He said Sorry Harry I'm a growing boy"

"I'm glad you can understand him Gin, I don't think I ever will"

"Fifteen years of living with him will do that for you"

"So Harry, how do you know Mark?"

"He lives near my Aunt and I have heard Dudley talking about him."

"Oh, well it's good that you know him; it will help him adjust"

"I know Hermione; that's why I had him sit with us"

"So Harry, how do you know Dudley?"

"He's my cousin; and he used to beat me up all the time too. So are both your parents no-magical?"

"No my parents aren't magical; someone on the train told me I was moogle born."

"Muggle born and yes that is what you are called if your parents are not magical. Hermione is a muggle born, Neville, Ron and Ginny here are purebloods, and my mum was muggle born and my dad was pureblood."

"How do you remember all this stuff anyway?"

"You'll get it sooner or later; Mark do you know much about your family?"

"Yeah, why do you ask Harry?"

"Well my mum's last name was Evans and that's your last name; I was just wondering because I don't know much about my family; we could be related."

"What was your mum's name?"

"Lily Evans and then she married my dad and became a Potter"

"Wait you're Harry Potter, there were kids on the train talking about you. They say that you have been teaching them to fight and that some guy named Vodormolt is after you."

"Yes I did teach some of the students and it is Voldemort that is after me; you heard right."

"Why is he after you?"

"I can't tell you now but maybe one day I can; I promise ok"

"Ok, and about your mum; I'll ask my mum and see if she might be part of the family."

"Thanks Mark"

"No problem Harry"

            Dumbledore stood and the hall went quiet. Beaming at the students that sat before him he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to reintroduce your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin; most of you will remember he taught here three years ago. I want you all to welcome him back. The hall erupted into a loud round of applause (except for Slytherin). Just a few announcements before we head to our comfortable beds. The forbidden forest is just that forbidden and is forbidden to all and a few of the older students here (looking at Harry and his friends) would do well to remember this. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you there are many new items that have been added to his list of items not allowed; please review the list in his office at any time. There is no magic in the school halls; if you are caught you will be punished. To all houses; you may hold Quidditch trails the second weekend of term. I want to welcome our new students and hope that you will fill your heads with the knowledge we teach you this year and to the returning students I hope that your heads are empty so we may fill them again. Now the hour is late; with your long journey I am sure you must be tired; so off you go so you will be well rested for classes in the morning."

              Harry told Mark to follow the fifth year prefects up to the common room. He turned to the others giving them a small smile. He informed them he had to go talk to Dumbledore and Remus. They all wanted to go with him but he told them they couldn't and he would explain when he came up to the common room. With reluctance they let him go and headed to Gryffindor common room.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger; it is the first and I hope the last. This chapter was just getting way to long. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 26 and 27 will be out in soon. Please be kind and review.**


	27. Dumbledore’s office and the start of ter...

**Wytil****: I am not sure if what you were saying is good or bad but it doesn't mean I do not appreciate your review. Thank you for the review and I have to say I am sorry that I did not reply to you after you reviewed chapter 25. Please for give me. I promise that I will not forget again. **

**Butler****: Thank you **

**Silvercrystal77: I am playing off the hope that Ginny was just trying get at Ron; so I made it where he was not sure either what he felt so it wouldn't be to hurtful to him. I am wowed that you think it was awesome. Thank you for the very kind words. The sorting hat song/poem was so hard to do. I know that JK makes it rhyme, not my cup of tea (lol) and took me a few days to come up with that. With the prophecy I figured I would make the hat talk about Harry just so the school knew he is important. Chapter 28 will have the prank. Thank you so much for the review and reading this story. **

**Lourdes****: I am so glad that you are still reading and hope that you will continue. I am glad you told me about my error and I have fixed that and updated that chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much. Thank you again for your review.**

**Cintishortstop: Thank you so much.**

**JuveFan: Hello again and thank you for the review. I am happy that you liked the chapter and hope you continue reading. I asked my mother and she didn't know what village he was from. The only thing she knew for sure was that it was on the coast, but then again most villages are on the coast in ****Malta****. Thank you again for the review.**

**Padfootedmoony: Thank you**

**Kelly:** **You are welcome; I try to acknowledge everyone who reviews. You warm my heart with those kind words and it is nice that you will continue reading. I felt that Hermione had to make Malfoy see she was not a weakling and could fight her own battles. Thank you again for your review.**

**May 19, 2004**** 16 days until the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban will be released.**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 27**

**Dumbledore's office and the start of term **

Once Harry reached the statue of the gargoyle and gave the password "Mars Bars"; it sprang open and he stepped on the moving stair case. Dumbledore's door was open so he just went right in; Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Remus and Dumbledore were there waiting on him.

"Good evening Harry; come and sit down and we will begin."

"Thank you sir"

"Now Harry, Remus has informed me of your dream; he said that you were able to extract it and place it into a pensive."

"Yes sir I did; I have it here in my pocket if you want to see it."

"If it is of no trouble Harry; it might help us understand what is going on with Voldemort and what you have seen with your parents and Sirius."

            Harry took the pensive out of his pocket and placed it on Dumbledore's desk' Remus took the shrinking charm off the pensive to restore it to it's normal state. Harry took his wand and stirred the substance in the pensive; next thing you know you can see Lilly, James, Sirius, Wormtail and Voldemort's faces floating around in the pensive. The five entered into Harry's pensive to view the dream he had last night.

**_They watched Harry pacing around a room; they knew that he was seeing through Voldemort's eyes again. There on the rug was his snake Nagini; the one that had almost killed Mr. Weasley last year. What was going on and why was he here? There was movement coming from the hall; he could hear footsteps coming their way. _**

****

**_"Wormtail, get in here now I do not have the patience for your foolishness."_**

****

**_"Master, please I have news for you about the item that you are searching for."_**

****

**_"Tell me now!"_**

****

**_"I have learned that there is two items not one; it was sold to _****_Romulus_****_ Blacks mother fifty years ago. We know that they were left to Harry Potter or one of his friends."_**

****

**_"How do you know this Wormtail; are you toying with me or do you know this as fact?"_**

****

**_"My Lord, we know it as fact; it was in the Daily Prophet Sirius Black left a Will and left everything to Harry Potter and his friends and nothing to his family."_**

****

**_"Good Wormtail; now go and find out which one of those Mudblood traitors has the item."_**

****

**_"My Lord, you will be more powerful if you have both items; I will find them for you My Lord."_**

****

**_"Wormtail, do not fail me or you will be punished; now go before I change my mind and punish you now."_**

****

**_"Yes My Lord; (as he bowed out of the room) Yes My Lord, I will not fail you My Lord."_**

****

****

****

**_            With a flash the dream changed again; _**

****

****

**_They watched him looking around the field of Lily's and Daisies; there was no one else in the field for miles around. He started walking towards the hill in front of him; they could hear his thoughts "maybe there is a house over that hill". Once he got to the top of the hill he looked down into the valley in front of him. There in the distance they could see a village to the left and to the far right was a lone house in the middle of a grove of trees. They watched as the dream Harry headed towards the house in the grove. As they got closer to the house they heard voices coming from the back of the house. The dream Harry went to draw his wand; he searched his robes for his wand but it was not there. With his heart beating a mile a minute he placed his body against the side of the house and moved slowly to the corner. You could see him draw in a deep breath and peaked around the corner to see if the people looked friendly or not; his breath caught in his throat at the site before him. There sitting on a blanket was Sirius, his mum, and his dad. They were talking and laughing; he decided to make his appearance known. As he came around the corner the laughter stopped and they stood; looking around to try and find what had disturbed the air._**

****

****

**_"James what's happening; someone is here that should not be."_**

****

**_"Lily I am not sure love; they are not evil and I feel they are confused."_**

****

**_"James how can you tell they are good?"_**

****

**_"I don't know but I do."_**

****

**_I trust what you feel James. Sirius can you feel anything or are you in the dark like me?"_**

****

**_"Lily don't get mad or go into a rage ok but it feels like Harry."_**

****

**_"WHAT! HE CAN'T BE HERE SIRiUS; THAT WOULD MEAN HE IS DEAD; MY SON CANNOT BE DEAD SIRIUS. YOU HAVE TO BE WRONG SIRUS; YOU JUST HAVE TO BE."_**

****

**_"Love calm down; Harry is not dead and you know it. If he were dead we would know as soon as he died."_**

****

**_"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN; HE SAYS HE FEELS HIM. HE WOULD HAVE TO BE DEAD TO BE HERE JAMES AND YOU KNOW IT."_**

****

**_"Lily please listen to me; you know that if and when Harry dies we will know. Do you feel that he has died?"_**

****

**_"No'_**

****

**_"Then calm down so we can figure out what is happening."_**

****

**_"James; do you think he could be tormented about the events in The Department of Mysteries. That could open his mind up to us right now; I know I should have told you but I felt him before."_**

****

**_"Sirius when?"_**

****

**_"I think it was around his birthday; we were in the Craven of the Dead and in the catacombs."_**

****

**_"Then that can only mean one thing Sirius; Harry's powers are growing and if he is here watching us then he can hear us."_**

****

**_"Yes I would think so; Harry if you are here please go back you should not be here; we love you and watch over you son."_**

****

**_"Your mother is right Harry if you are here you need to go back; it is not safe for you to be here."_**

****

**_"Harry if you can hear me know that my death is not your fault; I know that you are blaming yourself; I am with you always as is your mum and dad."_**

****

**_"Sirius the evil is coming; we have to get him out of here; Harry GO NOW!"_**

****

****

****

****Harry felt his body lifting out of the pensive; Remus and Dumbledore on each side of him; Snape and McGonagall right behind them. As his feet hit the floor his scar burst into pain; falling to the floor from the effect. Dumbledore went straight to his fireplace throwing in a Phoenix feather and spoke the words "Alert the Order" and returned to Harry's side. The three older men and McGonagall just watched and waited until Harry was able to stand on his own.

"Harry, are you strong enough to add what happened into the pensive?"

"I think so sir"

"Remus, help him stand by my desk."

            Remus moved Harry over to the desk and held him steady while he removed the memory form his mind. It took Harry a few minutes to compose himself before he could try. Once the memory was in the pensive Remus, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore went back into the pensive leaving Harry sitting in the chair to regain his strength back. Less then two minutes later they emerged from the pensive and Dumbledore went straight to his fire again. Throwing in another Phoenix feather he spoke with such anger Harry thought he might hit something.

 "Kingsley, Tonks, Diggle go to Sir Watters now. Remus you need to get there and make sure he is protected."

"What do you think Voldemort is after Dumbledore?"

"I have an Idea but we do not have the time now, please make sure he is safe Remus."

"I will sir, Harry I will see you soon."

****

****Remus gave him a quick hug and patted him on the back and left to help in protecting the Black lawyer. Harry sat there waiting for Dumbledore to inform him what he thought Voldemort was after or send him off to his dorm. With in fifteen minutes there were ten more Order members in Dumbledore's office. There was a quick exchange of words and they were off again. Professor Snape stood by the door watching Harry since they emerged from the pensive. When Harry would look at his professor he would give his usual sneer; as soon as Harry would turn away there was a small look of pity for his student. He still had not forgiven Harry for going into the pensive that night last year, but the memories he had witnessed of his childhood were not very nice. What he saw reminded him of many things from his own childhood; though he would never admit this to anyone. He waited for Dumbledore to dismiss them or tell them what he thought Voldemort wanted. Harry was fidgeting in his chair and wanted to get this all over with; it was getting late and he had classes tomorrow.

"Sir, what do you think Voldemort is after?"

"My dear boy, I am not sure but I fear he is after something that he thinks will protect him."

"What would that be; I mean what ever it is do you think it is in one of the houses?"

"I must say that I do not believe that it is in one of the houses. I believe that the items are in the possession of Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley. Sirius did say that the Phoenix necklace had protective powers and I am sure that the broach has the same but alas this is just a theory of my old mind. Give Miss Granger a few days and I am sure she will inform the rest of you that both pieces of jewelry are protective."

"Sir, if Voldemort thinks anyone of the Weasley's has the items then they are in danger; we have to make sure they are protected and hidden so he can't find them; even Percy because if he dies then it will hurt Aunt Molly."

"Yes, you are right; even though he has not been seeing clearly we must make sure he stays safe."

"Do you think he is still in denial about Voldemort or just not wanting to admit he was wrong?"

"That I am not sure of Harry but we will make sure he is protected. Someone will watch him at work and at home so do not worry yourself right now. It is late you need to head to bed and I am sure the others are waiting for you. We will talk again soon and I will have Dobby bring your pensive up to you tonight just in case you need it."

"Thank you sir and I will use the pensive for my dreams but sir do you know what the Cavern of the Dead is?"

"We will talk about that soon Harry; head off to bed and try not to worry too much tonight."

"Yes sir"

            Harry left the headmasters office with his brain working over time. Voldemort was going to send deatheater's after the lawyer to find out who received the items he wanted. If Dumbledore was right about the necklace and the broach then Ginny and Hermione were in danger but could they be protected by them. If they were protective then Voldemort should not be able to touch them. He would make sure that Hermione did the researched on the jewelry and he would help her. As he rounded the top of the stairs he felt like he was being watched; he stopped and looked around the hall but could not see anyone. Was he being paranoid because of Voldemort or was there someone there. They could have an invisibility cloak and he would not see them. Out of nerves or out of fear he walked up to the picture of the portrait and whispered the password; just incase someone was there. As Dumbledore said his four friends were waiting for him when he entered into the common room. He walked over to the couch where Ginny was sitting with Neville; sitting down between them.

            They let him sit in the quiet of the room; waiting for him to start the conversation. They were not going to push him like they had in the past. Harry was grateful that they let him have some time to gather his thoughts before he told them what was going on. He sat there for about ten minutes before he stood and started pacing the floor. He would give each of them a small smile every now and then. Finally he sat back down with Ginny and took her hand in his.

"Ok, I know you want to know everything now but there is something more important we need to talk about. The jewelry that Hermione and Ginny got from Sirius may have protective properties. We need to find out as soon as we can. Dumbledore thinks that is what Voldemort is after."

"What makes him think that Harry?"

"Well Neville he is sending deatheater's after the lawyer tonight."

"Did you have another vision Harry?"

"Yes, while I was in Dumbledore's office."

"Does that…mean…that…he will…be after…my…sister…and Hermione?"

"If he finds out they have them; then yes he would try and get them for the jewelry. That is why we need to find out everything about those pieces as soon as we can."

"We will all help do the research Hermione."

"Thanks Neville."

"OK, I think it is time we all went to bed; we all have class tomorrow and I'm sure if we have potions first Snape will have our heads if we are tired."

"Your right Ron we need to go to bed."

            Neville went up so the two couples could say goodnight properly. Harry just sat there holding Ginny's hand while Ron and Hermione said their private goodnight. Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny goodnight and headed up to her dorm. Ron stood on the stairs waiting for Harry but Ginny told him to go that he would be up in a few minutes; reluctantly he went up the stairs. The two sat there just holding hands for the next five minutes; then Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He stood up and pulled her with him and walked her over to the entrance to the girl's dorm. Saying goodnight and a small butterfly kiss on the lips Ginny headed up to her dorm. Just as Harry was heading up the stairs he heard a pop in the common room; turning around quickly with his wand in his hand he descended back down. Dobby stood at the bottom of the stairs holding Harry's pensive.

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter sir; the headmaster said for Dobby to bring you the pensive."

"It's ok Dobby; I've just had a hard day and wasn't expecting you to pop in like that."

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter. Where does Harry Potter want Dobby to put his pensive?"

"Can up pop up to the dorm and put it on the desk by my bed?"

"Oh Yes Harry Potter sir; Dobby can put it any where you want."

"Thanks Dobby; jut put it on the desk."

"Yes Harry Potter sir"

            With a pop Dobby was gone so he headed up to the dorm. When he entered the dorm Dobby was waiting for him by his bed. Harry thanked Dobby and said goodnight; he promised that he would come visit him soon in the kitchens, which put a smile on the house-elf's face. He bowed to him and said goodnight and was gone with a pop. Harry pulled out his night clothes and headed to the bathroom. After cleaning up he dressed for bed. Once in bed he laid there clearing his mind of every thought and fell into a peaceful sleep.

            Even with having a peaceful sleep last night; Harry did not want to get out of bed. With reluctance he sat up and pulled on his glasses. He was glad he had showered the night before; if he hadn't he would be late for breakfast. Ron was not in his bed. He wondered if he was already down stairs or just in the loo. Two minutes later his question was answered when Ron came out dressed for the day. Harry finished putting on his shoes and they headed down to the common room to meet Ginny, Hermione and Neville. Neville was sitting by the fire reading one of the books Harry had gotten him for his birthday; the girl's were not in the common room. Neville looked up from his book and informed them that the girl's had already gone down five minutes ago. The three boys's headed out of the portrait hole and down the stairs to wards the great hall. The halls were full of students going both down to breakfast or heading towards classrooms.

            They entered the great hall and headed over to where Hermione, Ginny and to their surprise Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table. They each sat next to their girlfriends and began to fill their plates with food. Hermione gave them their schedules for the year. The four sixth years would be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, (except Neville) Care of Magical Creatures and herbology, Hermione would also be taking Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Arithmancy. Ginny and Luna were looking at their schedules with such horror; that the four burst out laughing.

"And what do you think you are laughing at oh brother of mine?"

"The look on your face tells me that you have double potions with Slytherins; am I right?"

"Yes, you git."

"Hey, why am I a git for guessing why you have that look?"

"Cause you just are and Harry you can quit laughing now. It is not that funny."

"I'm sorry Gin but we went through the same thing. I don't think anyone likes double potions with them."

"I know but at least it is only once a week; it could be worse I guess."

"Yeah you could have double potions three times a week with them."

"Ok Ron that was not funny; and who do you have potions with?"

"We have potions three times a week, two hours a day but it is a mixed class since it is for N.E.W.T.S. I'm sure Malfoy will be in there since he is Snape's favorite student."

"Ok we have to get going to class or we are going to be late; see you and Luna at lunch Ginny."

"Yeah see you all later."

            The two fifth years headed to potions while the four six years headed to charms. Harry and Ron were working harder then they had ever before and they were able to perform most of the charms that Professor Flitwick had them working on. As the hour ended Ron was showing off to Hermione that he could perform the duplicating charm; which he had been performing on a rose. When the bell rang he had thirty-five roses sitting in front of Hermione; she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to show she was proud of him. Their next class was Transfiguration and Hermione hoped that her two friends would do as well in that class. Harry and Ron showed that they were serious about their school work this year. It took them a little bit longer then Hermione but they were able to transform their mice into a flower pot perfectly. They had lunch after Transfiguration then they would go to Care of Magical Creatures then two hours of potions. 

            Hagrid's class was a new experience this year. The creatures he had this year were fun to learn about. Today they were studying Phoenix's and Hagrid had gotten Fawkes for the class; even Hermione couldn't complain about today's class. The only problem they had was with Malfoy; which was not new. During class he tried to make fun of Hagrid and make foul comments. Hermione would just give him a look and he would back down. They meet Luna and Ginny under the oak tree near the Herbology classroom for their ten minute brake. They decided after dinner they would all go to the library to research the jewelry for an hour; then they would go to the room of requirements for some Animagus training. Three of the sixth years left before the bell rang so they would have time to get to the dungeons for potions.

            Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived to the classroom before anyone else. While they stood outside the door they decided that they would sit in the front of the room. This would give their professor a shock for one and he would have no way to say that Ron or Harry was cheating. Harry prepared himself for the onslaught of Snape's badgering; he should be used to it but it still bothered him. Even though his father had treated Snape badly that did not mean to take it out on him. Harry knew he had never provoked the harshness he received from his potions master before last year. Yes, he was wrong to look in the pensive at his memories but the need to know was just too strong. He hated what his dad and Sirius had done but he could not change it. How much more ridicule would he have to suffer from at the hands of his potions teacher; since he still had this year and the next one before he would be through school. Harry was brought back to reality when Ron nudged him in the side and Snape stood there glaring at him. Harry grabbed his bag and followed Ron into the room and they headed right to the front where Hermione was already sitting. They sat for two hours listening to their professor talking about his rules for their N.E.W.T.S potions class and that they were to learn these rules. These rules were not only for this year but their seventh (for those who did not get kicked out this year) year. Once the bell rang they hurried out and headed to the great hall for dinner.

            After dinner they headed off to the library to research the Phoenix necklace and the Phoenix broach. Hermione was in her element; she went straight to Miss. Pince and asked where to find books on charmed jewelry. She directed Hermione to the fifth row, section eight and shelves three, four, five, six and seven. Hermione delegated the group Ginny and Harry would take shelf seven, Neville and Luna would take shelf six and she and Ron would take shelf five. It only took them forty-five minutes to go through the books. They had found the book with the broach in it and had found out that it was made for Anastasia Fernbanks as a wedding present from her husband; Luna read the passage in the book aloud to everyone.

**_The _****_Phoenix_****_ broach was made by Alexander Fernbanks in 1765. Shortly after completing his studies as a charm maker he started experimenting with protection charms. After ten years of research, experimenting, inventing and thousands of failures he was able to charm a _****_Phoenix_****_ feather that would protect the person who possessed it. The final charm that was put on the feather was composed from the name of his mother Athena (Ena), the goddess Aphrodite (odite) and protecto (to protect). To be added last was the persons name; which the broach would protect and was given to the person_** **_they loved. This charm would only work for a person that was pure of heart. _**

****

**_Ena-odite-protecto was the incantation for the charm; which Alexander put on the feather. If and when he found his true love he would finish the protection. In 1798 Alexander was introduced to Anastasia Willow. After only a few months of dating he knew that he wanted to make her his wife; that's when he started planning the making of the _****_Phoenix_****_ broach. Alexander wanted this broach to give his love protection. One month before their wedding Alexander prepared the _****_Phoenix_****_ feather by adding the charm Ena-odite-protecto and adding six drops of his own blood into the gold mixture he would dip the feather in. The feather would be dipped into the mixture ten times and after each dipping the charm would be repeated over the feather. He had decided to place twenty Rubies on the surface of the feather. During the processes of dipping the feather he took the Rubies and soaked them in his blood; which he had placed the charm on also. After the last dipping he placed the twenty Rubies on the _****_Phoenix_****_ feather and sealed it once more with the Ena-odite-protecto charm with his brides name included into the charm so it would protect her. To finish this charm the person who it was made for had to accept it and put it on immediately.  _**

****

**_On their wedding day he employed a young boy to deliver the gift to his bride. Enclosed in the box he had placed a note that explained what he had done to the feather and that he hoped she would wear it today; which she did and completed the charm. Anastasias Fernbanks wore the _****_Phoenix_****_ broach for two hundred and fifty years. It is said that one morning she forgot to take it off her night dress and place it on her robe; that day while out shopping she was killed by a stray curse fired by a drunken wizard who was out celebrating the birth of his twin sons.  She had fallen onto a board; which had many nails protruding from its surface and punctured her heart; killing her instantly. _**

****

**_The _****_Phoenix_****_ broach went missing soon after that. It did not resurface again for almost one hundred and fifty years. It was bought at auction by an anonymous person in 1946 and has not been seen since._**

****

To say the least the group was shocked at what they found out about the broach; yet they were excited on what they might find out about Ginny's necklace. They decided that they would return tomorrow night to look at the rest of the books for the necklace. Hermione wrote down the name of the book (Magical Jewelry and where they came from Vol. 1) so they wouldn't have to look to hard next time. After putting away all the books they headed to the room of requirements for their Animagus training and some relax time.

Once inside the room they all sat at the table that was in the middle of the room. Hermione pulled out the parchments with the instructions on how to achieve your transformation. The first step in the processes was to drink the potion; which Hermione had brewed at Grimmauld Place. She handed each person a vile of the potion and they all drank it together. The six made different faces of disgust as they swallowed the potion. Step two said to wait five minutes before a second party preformed the incantation on the drinker. It was decided the girl's would preformed the incantation on the guy's first and visa versa. After performing the incantation a ghostly image of the persons form would show over their head. The last step was to practice until you achieved your form. They preformed the incantation on each other and were shocked but glad that each had a form and their forms were;

**_Ginny- White Tigress with big brown eyes with red freckles on her nose- Marauder nick name Rosebud _**

****

**_Luna- Silver wolf with electric blue eyes- Marauder nick name Bright-eyes_**

****

**_Hermione- Silver Unicorn and a golden horn with hazel eyes- Marauder nick name Pureheart_**

****

**_Neville- Brown and Silver wolf with light blue eyes- Marauder nick name _****_Midnight_****__**

****

**_Ron- Black Unicorn with a red mane and a Silver horn with eyes of deep blue- Marauder nick name Braveheart_**

****

**_Harry- Pure White Tiger with a black lightning bolt between his emerald green eyes- Marauder nick name Blitz (lightning in German) _**__

            They all sat at the table just talking after they found out each one of them had an Animagus form (according to Hermione this was rare) and would make time everyday to practice. They talked about their first prank they would do and when (Friday September 6th, breakfast all of Slytherin house) they would make it happen. It was decided they would call it a night so they could be rested for tomorrows Animagus training and their trip to the library again to find information on Ginny's necklace. It had been a great day so far and they were exhausted. Luna magically cleaned up the vials for Hermione; so she could put them back in the pouch she had them in. Hermione gathered the parchments and returned them to her bag. The chairs were straightened back into place and they all walked out together. Neville said his goodnights to Luna at the stairs while the others went up to Gryffindor tower to give them a little privacy. By the time Neville got back to the common room the only people there were Ron and Hermione. He told them goodnight and went up to the sixth year boy's dorm and got ready for bed; Ron following him up a few minutes later.

            The week passed by quickly; Luna and Ginny were swamped with essays and home work (this being their O.W.L. year) but were handling it well. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry had their fair share of homework and essays they had to do for their N.E.W.T.S classes. Snape had been very quiet during their classes with him. Harry and Ron were surprised that he had not tried to humiliate Harry in any way so far in class and no detentions so far either (which Harry was glad for). Thursday after dinner Harry told them he would meet them in the library after he took care of some business with Dobby. Ron wanted to come along but Harry wouldn't let him; telling him it was a surprise for all of the others. He arrived in front of the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear; the door knob appeared. As soon as he entered the kitchen Dobby was running at him at full speed.  

"Harry Potter has come to see Dobby as he said he would"

"I promised you I would come to see you now didn't I"

"Yes, Harry Potter you did"

"Dobby can you please just call me Harry"

"Yes Dobby can do that Harry…Po…Harry"

"Good now you have some packages for me from Fred and George right"

"Oh yes Harry, Dobby has been keeping them safe for you. Master's Fred and George made Dobby promise nothing would happen to your surprises for your two wheezy, Missy Ganger, Master Neville and Mistress Luna."

"Thanks Dobby but you should have two others that would have arrived yesterday."

 "Oh yes Harry, I do have those from Master's Fred and George; Dobby having you eight packages sir"

"Can I get the two packages that came yesterday and I will need your help at breakfast tomorrow."

"Dobby will help Harry Potter; what is it you want Dobby to do sir"

"Please Dobby you are my friend; don't call me sir and could you get the packages and I will explain it to you ok."

"Yes right away; Dobby will be right back."

            And he was gone in a pop and back again in a few seconds.

"Here are your packages Harry; and you feel that Dobby is your friend. Oh Harry Potter is a great and kind wizard. No wizard has ever been Dobby's friend."

"You will always be my friend Dobby. Now for what I need your help with Dobby. If you will help me; I need this vial emptied into the Slytherins drinks; that way everyone at their table is affected. Do you know which end of the table Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sit?"

"Yes Dobby knows where they is sitting; they is always sitting at the end of the table."

"Good, now Dobby this vial is just for those three."

"Yes Harry but sir will this harm them; Dobby does not want to harm anyone."

"No Dobby, these are just pranks; the affects will only last about an hour (this time) on the three and what goes in the juice will only last twenty minutes and the after effects will last twenty-four hours. I would never ask you to harm anyone Dobby and I mean never."

"Dobby will help Harry make the evil Slytherins look like fools."

"Thanks Dobby; now for the other six packages; could you bring them to the room of requirements tonight around eight and maybe a few snacks?"

"Oh yes, I will be honored to do so for my friend Harry; Dobby is wishing to serve such a great wizard as you Harry Potter."

"Well I don't want you to serve me; just help me ok."

"I will help you always my friend Harry"

"Thanks Dobby; I've got to run to the library to help the others find a book. I will see you tomorrow night Dobby."

"Bye Harry Potter sir"

            When Harry walked into the library he found his friends all huddled around Neville; trying to read along with what ever book he had in front of him. Harry sat down at the table and waited for them to finish reading; they would tell him what it said. He sat there for five minutes before Ron looked up and saw him sitting there.

"Harry, where have you been?"

"I went to see Dobby about our prank. He agreed to help so at breakfast we will have a great show."

"Cool, I can't wait but Neville found the book with Ginny's necklace in it."

"What does it say?"

"Neville read what it says to Harry about the necklace."

            **_The _****_Phoenix_****_ necklace was first made in 1902 by a jeweler in _****_Scotland_****_. Victoria O'Malley designed the piece as a present for her unborn sibling. She chose the _****_Phoenix_****_ so if the child was a boy he would be able to wear the necklace too. She had made pieces for herself and her mother to protect them against the hunters. Her mother, herself and the unborn child were part Veela and were hunted for their magical essence. The story that had been told by many over the years; said that if you were able to capture a Veela or one that was at least half Veela you could drain their magical essence and have ultimate power._**

****

**_Victoria_****_ had been researching different spells and charms when she came across the Ena-odite-protecto charm. She decided that this would be the best charm to use on the _****_Phoenix_****_ necklace and if it worked correctly she would make herself and her mother one too. She chose to make the _****_Phoenix_****_ out of pure silver and would repeat the processes the inventor had used with his _****_Phoenix_****_ feather. After two months of work the _****_Phoenix_****_ was ready for the day her sibling would be born. The night her brother was born she added the two Rubies to the eyes of the _****_Phoenix_****_ and completed the charm with his name. William O'Malley was born _****_July 23 1902_****_ but lived a short life._**

****

**_William was in his seventh year in school when he died. William had been chosen to compete in a school competition at the end of his seventh year. He was so excited he forgot to put on his necklace that morning. During a duel with the schools charm teacher he was killed by an exploding hex. His belongs were sent to his family and the necklace was not seen again until 1945 when it was bought in auction by an anomies buyer._**

            They were speechless; each girl possessed an item that had a very strong protection on it but for them to protect the girls they would need to add to the spell with their names and blood from someone that was pure of heart and love for them. They decided to take both books and go see Dumbledore right then; no Animagus training tonight. They cleaned up the table and put up all the books they did not need. Ginny went and retrieved the other book to take with them to Dumbledore's office. Soon they were walking out of the library and heading to the headmasters office. In front of the Gargoyle; Harry leaned in and whispered the password "Mars Bars" and the Gargoyle sprang open. The stairs took them up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry went to knock but he heard Dumbledore call to them to come it.

"Good evening Harry; I see you have brought all your friends with you tonight. My I assume that Hermione has found the information on the items?"

"Well sir we all have helped but Ron found the book with the broach in it and Neville found the book with the necklace in it."

"So what have you found out about them?"

"Well they do hold a protection charm on them but I see a problem with why Voldemort might want them."

"Does the protection not protect Harry?"

"Well I would say that it did at one time. You see the charm that was used had to have the name said with the last spell for it to protect the person who it was made for and the person who used the spell had to add some of their blood; something to do with pure of heart and love for the person it was made for."

"So for us to protect Hermione and Ginny we need fix the charm right Harry?"

"Yes Luna"

"So does that mean that if Vo…Vol…Voldemort got a hold of them he couldn't use them. I bet there is no one who loves him with a pure heart."

"It looks that way but he could have found a way to manipulate the charm in some way Mr. Longbottom. I do believe to stop that from happening we need to ensure that they protect Miss. Weasley and Miss. Granger if they are willing for us to do so."

"I'll do it" said Ginny

"Me too" said Hermione

"Good now we have to decide who has the love that is pure of heart?"

"Can't my mum or dad be the one; they have pure love for me" said Ginny

"Miss. Weasley I do believe you miss understood the meaning of love that is pure of heart. If I am not mistaken it means someone that loves you other then a parent or sibling. A lover or a soul mate per say."

"Can I do it for her since I am her brother; I do love her even though she can be a pain."

"I would like all of you to return to my office on Sunday; I need to check some things out and talk to your parents. If they can do this it would be better. The only problem is that Miss Granger's parents cannot do this since they are muggles. We will need to find someone that has pure love for her; if not then the protection cannot be done. No more questions tonight; you all need to head off to your common rooms and I will see you Sunday."

"Thank you sir" was said from the group

            They all headed to their dorms forgetting about the news on the prank that they would see in the morning. Just as they reached the portrait of the Pink Lady he remembered that Dobby was in the room or requirements waiting for them. As the portrait opened he told his friends he would be right back that he had to see Dobby. With that said he headed at a sprint towards the room of requirements. He walked back and forth three times thinking about what he needed and the door appeared. When he opened the door Dobby was sitting on a fluffy couch humming. Harry hated to intrude into Dobby's little world that he was in but he had to.

"Dobby"

"Oh Harry Potter I is so sorry; Dobby should not have sat down. Dobby knows his place and should have stayed standing."

"Dobby you are fine; I have no problem with what you were doing. You are not a slave anymore; you are a free elf and you have a right to relax. I just came to tell you we will have to do the jackets tomorrow night. We just got through talking to Professor Dumbledore and he told us to go straight to our dorms. Can you come back here tomorrow night at the same time with the jackets?"

"Oh yes sir Dobby can be here."

"Ok Dobby I will see you tomorrow then and goodnight Dobby."

"Goodnight Harry Potter"

            Harry headed back to Gryffindor tower as quick as he could; making sure that he didn't get caught out after curfew. His four friends were waiting for him when he entered the common room. He explained to them that he had to give some last minute instructions to Dobby for their prank in the morning. He explained the instructions he had given to Dobby about the separate prank for Malfoy and his goons and that it was going to be a great show in the morning. They said their goodnights to each other and headed to bed; each having a smile on their face.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will let me know what you think. I am sorry it was so long but I just couldn't find a good place to end it. So here we are again with a very small cliffhanger. 7422 words in this chapter and I hope you all don't mind too much. Until next chapter happy reading and I found out that Ginny's real name is Ginevra not Virginia and will be going back and changing it.  **


	28. The first Marauders Prank and The search...

**The proof to Ginny's real first name (Ginevra) can be found at )**

**Silvercrystal77: Thank you so much and I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to give them forms that I haven't read about and I wanted the pairs to be the same to show they are meant for each other. I know Harry's name does sound weird and if you are anyone has a better choice I will change it. I did go back and change the on slot to onslaught thanks for that. Thank you so much for the review.**

**Cintishortstop: Thank you and here is the next chapter, it did run a little long but I hope that everyone will like it. **

**JuveFan: I thank you for the review and no you are not being rude. I have left a link at the top so you can see that it is not a mistake and her name is really Ginevra and that is from JK herself.  Again thank you for the faithful reviews and kind words. **

**Padfootedmoony: I hope you are not disappointed at the first prank; there will more soon. Thanks again. **

**Katmiester****: Thank you**

**Lourdes****: Thank you so much and I hope this chapter does not disappoint you.**

**Nymphadora003: Ah my Nymphadora how are you? I am glad you are still reading and reviewing. I am happy that you like the chapters; yeah I had to have her defend herself and punch the crap out of him (he really deserves it) I hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much as you have the others. The sorting song was so hard for me but I hope everyone likes it. Two great reviews from you as always. Until next time Froggyy1**

**May 25, 2004**** 9 days until the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban will be released (I do not count the day I post).**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 27**

**The first Marauders Prank and the search for Pure Love**

Harry and Ron both woke up at the same time the next morning. Neville was already up and dressed when Harry emerged from his bed. He gave the two a sly smile before turning and getting his school bag ready for the day. Harry and Ron rushed to get their shower and dressed to meet the girls in the common room. Twenty minutes later the three boys were sitting on the couch waiting for Ginny and Hermione to come down from their dorm; the girls arrived five minutes later. They headed for the great hall to meet Luna and watch the show that was about to begin. They had just arrived at the bottom of the stair case; where Luna was waiting for them when they heard a commotion coming from the side hall; the hall where the Slytherin's come from their common room. The show was about to begin; so the six made their way into the great hall to get their seats for the show.

            The Slytherin's were in a very grumpy mood as they entered the great hall. The plan could not have gone any better then it was going at this moment. It was working like a well oiled machine; the whole Slytherin house arrived to their table at the same time, sat down and started filling their plates with food and their cups with juice. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville tried to look like they were eating while watching the Slytherins. Luna was in the same state as her other friends; she would take a bit of food and then look over to the Slytherin table. First to have a reaction were Malfoy and his goons; their features started to change. Blond hair changed to red, freckles sprouted all over his face and a blush touched his cheeks; then it happened, people were taking drinks of their pumpkin juice and one by one the Slytherin house changed into Canary's, clucking and freaking out. The whole hall broke out into laughter, pointing at the table that once held the Slytherin house. Harry glanced at the teachers table to see if they had noticed what was happening. Just as Crabbe sprang out of his seat and headed for the teachers table Professor Snape looked up as he heard the cluck coming from his student.

            It was so hard for the group to keep their laughter under control. Moving their eyes back to the Slytherin table; you could see those who had changed into Canary's molting back to their normal form; with one exception; across their forehead was the word coward (which would last twenty-four hours). Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had coward across their forehead too but still looked different then the rest. The three had Weasley red hair, freckles, and a blushing face. Crabbe and Goyle were pointing at Malfoy and laughing as was Malfoy pointing at them for the same reason. Once they realized they each looked the same their faces showed fear, hate, loathing, and anger. Dumbledore finally had to stand and shoot sparks up to get the hall to quiet down. 

"Now that we all have had a good laugh this fine morning; if you are through with your breakfast please head for your first morning classes and if I did not know better I would say that the infamous marauders have returned. Now off to class."

             Ginny meet with Luna to head to Herbology while the five sixth years headed to transfiguration. When they arrived to transfiguration the classroom was empty and the door was closed. Ron not being able to keep quiet started talking to thin air

"That was bloody brilliant mate; you made Malfoy look like a Weasley and all the other houses busting a gut from all that."

"Well I will have to say that Malfoy looked out of sorts when he realized he had red hair and freckles."

"He got really pissed didn't he? Hermione what did you think about the prank?"

"The adrenalin rush was so worth it; I mean, I though I wasn't going to stop laughing."

"But Harry, how did they all end up coming in at the same time; did you plan that with out telling us?"

"Yeah, that's why I had to go talk to Dobby; it was the only way to make sure they all were affected at the same time. If they arrived separately then some of them would not have touched anything."

"Good one mate"

"But Harry what did you have Dobby do?"

"Hermione it was so easy; he just made the Slytherin house entrance stick so it wouldn't open until everyone was ready to leave."

"That was a bloody brilliant idea Harry."

"Thanks Ron"

            Professor McGonagall stood there trying to look displeased but you could see a faint smile on her face. She opened the door and they followed her inside. The morning went by so fast for the sixth year students and it was already time for lunch. Ginny and Luna were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table talking in whispers. Neville went and sat beside Luna, Harry sat by Ginny and Hermione and Ron sat across from the four. Malfoy and his goons walked into the hall just as they started eating. Hermione noticed they were heading their way and not to their own table.

"Troubles coming guys" she said as she took a bit of her Shepard's pie.

"What did you do to us Potter?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy? I haven't done anything to you."

"You know you did all that to us this morning"

"Nope can't say that I did anything."

 "Potter I know you did and when I have the proof, you will pay for this."

"Malfoy how could I have done that to you? I was sitting here with my friends this morning and was no where near your table; matter fact we came in the hall just in front of you. So how did I do this to you?"

"I don't know Potter; you would be the only one to make us look like the Weasel; you better be glad it wore off?"

"Well if I knew Malfoy; how it happened then I would tell you but I don't know; so please leave us alone so we can finish our lunch."

            Malfoy gave him a final sneer and stalked off towards the Slytherin table. The Gryffindor's shoved food in their mouths and grabbed their bags; they could not be late for potions. After the morning show Harry was sure that Snape would make his life unbearable today. When they arrived in front of potions classroom most of the class was already there. Most of the students in N.E.W.T.S potions were from other houses. So when Malfoy showed up the laughter started again. The laughter stopped when their potions master arrived to open his classroom. He looked over at Malfoy and gave a disgusted look at his student and then gave Harry, Ron and Hermione the same look but didn't say a word. Opening the door he strolled along the isles to his desk and waited for his students to take their seats. Once everyone was seated he glared at the class and began the class.

"Today we will be starting a potion that is complicated and will take a month to complete. Some of you will fail to make the Polyjuice Potion; (sneering at Harry) there are only four of you that I have faith in to make this potion right. The directions are on the board and you will be working on your own; I catch anyone helping others (looking at Hermione) and you will fail this assignment; now begin."

 Harry and Ron wrote down the direction before they started; Hermione gave them each a smile of praise. Once they had every sentence written down they pulled out their supplies and cauldron. As Snape worked his way around the room; stopping by Malfoy first and as usual gave his Slytherin student praise for what he had completed so far and then moved on to the next table. After an half an hour he had reached the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the front of the class. Snape looked in Hermione's cauldron first and nodded his head with satisfaction at her progress; next stop was Ron. Harry could see that Ron had been doing fine on his potion (since the three knew how to make it since their second year) and then when their teacher stood in front of him he got all nervous but when Snape looked into the cauldron there was nothing bad he could say.

"Mr. Weasley either you have cheated in some way or have had help doing this potion (looking at Hermione)."

"No sir I didn't cheat or have any help with anything."

"What are the ingredients that you use for this potion?"

"Well sir there is Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass, powdered horn of a bicorn, shredded skin of boomslang and a bit of who ever you want to turn into." (from Book 2)

"How long does a dose last Mr. Weasley?"

"The effects last for one hour unless you keep drinking the potion."

"What did you do Mr. Weasley take a potion to help you use that brain of yours before you came to class today?"

"No…sir…I'm just…doing my…best…sir."

"Fine Mr. Weasley but if I find out that Miss. Granger or Mr. Potter helped you in anyway you all will be thrown out of this class."

"Yes sir."

            Snape looked in Harry's but didn't say a word and moved back to his desk. You could see the potions professor glancing at his class every now and then; he still felt that Ron had cheated and was trying his best to catch him at it. The three had smiles plastered across their face as they finished cleaning up for the day; they knew there was no way Professor Snape could fail them on this potion. After second year they had an advantage with making this potion and were glad that they had broke the rules back then. With five minutes left in class Professor Snape told the class he wanted a two foot long essay on the ill effects if you used the wrong ingredients for this potion and that it was due next Friday.  When class was over the three rushed out to head for their next class; with smiles still on their faces they entered Professor Flitwick's for charms.

            By the time charms was over Hermione was in heaven; her two best friends were finally taking notes and trying harder then she had ever seen them work. Today in class they had worked on canceling charms. It only took Harry and Ron thirty minutes before they were able to completely do the charm correctly; which for them was a great improvement. By dinner time Hermione was telling everyone how great they had preformed in classes that day. Neville, Ginny and Luna were sitting at the Gryffindor table talking when they entered the great hall for dinner. As they sat down Hermione started telling the others what had happened in potions class and how mature Ron had acted with taking notes for once and pissing off professor Snape by knowing about the Polyjuice potion. Ginny and Neville gave Ron a look that showed how surprised they were but left it at that. Luna excused herself to go eat and told them she would be back once she was through. The five Gryffindor's laughed about the morning prank and would glance at Malfoy; seeing that he was still pissed off about looking like a Weasley for an hour that day. Hermione informed them she had found some more information about the charm on the necklace and the broach. She felt that they should discuss it in the room of requirements tonight and Harry agreed; this way no one could listen in to their conversation.

            Luna came back over after she ate and sat with Neville while he finished his pumpkin pie. At six forty-five the six left the great hall and headed up to the seventh floor; they would have two hours to talk about what Hermione found and practice on their Animagus training. Harry was hoping they would get there before Dobby did; he wanted to make sure things were just right before he gave them their coats. Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize he was in front of the room until Neville nudged him in the side.  Harry gave him a sly smile and followed his friends into the room. Harry looked around and saw that Dobby had not arrived yet; since it was eight minutes until seven. Dobby was supposed to meet him there at eight o'clock but since the house-elf was so eager to please Harry; he might just show up early to try and fix up the room. Hermione had made a schedule for them to follow in their training but tonight they were going to start with talking about the information that she had found out.

            With her research she had found out that the person that would have to perform the charm on the two pieces of jewelry would have to be pure of heart (not pure in the physical since) and have true feelings for the person. To change the person to be protected; each person performing the charm would have to supply some of their blood and mixed with a clear sealing potion. There were many people who could do this for Ginny but Hermione feared that there was no one that could do this for her. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all said that they would do it if it were possible and Ron reassured her that if his parents could they would; since they truly adored her. These were all options that they would discuss with Dumbledore on Sunday. After discussing this for a while they started their Animagus training. Neville was showing the most improvement with the ability to make his fingers stretch, change his facial features just a bit, hands taking the form of paws and make his hair grow. Ron was the next of the six that was doing very well; he was able to make his hair grow longer, change his facial features and stretch his fingers; then came Luna, Ginny, Hermione and then Harry but they were all doing extremely well.

            At seven-forty-five Dobby popped in with snacks; which Ron was so glad for; his stomach had been growling for the past twenty minutes. The whole group was glad for a break; Animagus training took a lot of magical energy, physical energy and patience. Harry motioned for Dobby to follow him over to the big couch by the fire place and Harry sat down; while Dobby just stood there.

"Dobby sit down please."

"Dobby cannot sit with a wizard Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby, remember we talked about this; you are to call me Harry and I am your friend so you can sit with me. Do you want a snack or something?"

"Oh no, Dobby cannot but Dobby will sit with his friend Harry."

"Ok Dobby, now where do you have the packages; are they here or are they still where you have them hid?"

"Oh no sir, Dobby hid them here today; that way they would be here for you when you came."

"Thanks Dobby, do you think you could get them for me and bring them over to the table?"

"Oh Yes, Dobby will"

            Harry moved back over to the table with his friends and listened to their speculation of when they would transform into their Animagus forms. For some reason Harry felt that Ginny would be a beautiful Tigress (he could see them getting playful in their big cat form) since she was beautiful as a person. He also knew that between Ginny and Luna; he would not want to meet them in a dark alley way (Animagus form or human form). Both girls in their form could be useful for some pranks on the other houses on the weekends. He could see it now, people running from them scared that they would be eaten or killed by the wild looking animals. Yes, that could be fun to watch; Luna, Ginny or even both of them scaring the life out of the Slytherin's the most. He knew they needed to make plans for more pranks that they would use through out the year; he wanted to have some real fun this year; even though he knew there was danger lurking out there because of Voldemort. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the popping sound of Dobby returning.

"Dobby has brought his friend Harry the packages sir."

"Thanks Dobby and please stay."

"Yes, Dobby will stay for his friend Harry."

"OK, before I show you all what is in these packages; listen to why you are getting what is in them. First and foremost I want you all to know that I feel privileged to have all of you as my friends; most of you know that until I came to Hogwarts I didn't have friends. Neville, you have been my friend and house mate for six years now and I have left you out of things for to long. You went with me with out a thought of what danger you would be in and I thank you. I have also missed many of your birthdays and Christmases which I am really sorry for."

"Luna, I meet you for the first time last year on the train and wish we had met sooner. You have become a very dear friend to me this past year and hope that we will be friends for life. You are one of the group now and as Remus told me once; "Harry once a Marauder; always a Marauder." So after tonight you will always be a Marauder; unless you become a traitor like Peter did with my parents."

"Ron and Hermione, you have been with me since my first year here and I want to thank you for being my friends. At any time; with Voldemort after me you could have abandoned me and you didn't; thank you. You two have kept me grounded; helped keep me sane at times and helped me in more ways then you will ever know."

"Ginny, I know we had a rocky start and that I am truly sorry for. I wish you hadn't been so shy but it is one thing I find appealing about you. You have become a very dear friend to me and much more. Though I'm not sure where we all will go from here; I hope that we will all stand together in friendship and life (winking at Ginny)."

 "I would like to give you all a present from me; for no reason what so ever but it will be the trademark of the new generation of the Marauders. We will be following in the foot steps of Prongs who was James Potter; my father, Padfoot who was Sirius Black; my godfather, Moony who is Remus Lupin; my new godfather and the traitor Wormtail who is Peter Pettigrew and is nothing but a traitor that I hope will get what he deserves soon. These four were the greatest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley tried to be like them and I think passed onto the greatest pranksters with the help of the Marauders map. I know that Ginny, Neville and you Luna don't know what that is and I am here to tell you that my father and his friends made this map and it shows where every person is inside the castle and some of the grounds. We will use this to aid our adventures and pranks."

"I didn't mean to talk so long so sorry about that. So with out making you wait any longer I will give you your presents."

            Harry took each package and looked at the names that Fred and George had put on each. He instructed them all not to open them until each person had theirs. He gave Ron his first and then moved around the table giving Hermione, Neville, and Luna; took his own and last but not least Ginny. They all looked at him waiting for the word that they could open the packages.

"OK you can open them now."

            Luna took her time like it was no big deal to be receiving a present from anyone. Ron, Hermione and Ginny tore into the paper like it was Christmas. All of a sudden there were gasps from everyone even Luna. The girls looked up at Harry with tears in their eyes; Ron and Neville sat there with their mouths hanging open, unmoving and in shock. Harry waited for someone to say something; what they thought about them, yell at him or something. Luna stood up and walked around the table to Harry and engulfed him in a hug; he was surprised since she had only hugged him once before. This enacted a chain reaction of responses from his friends. Hermione was her normal self in her reaction;

"Harry you should not have done this; we should help you with the cost of the coats; they must have cost a fortune; what did Remus say when you did this; does he even know; Harry answer me and get that grin off your face."   

"Because you are my friend; no you will not help pay for them; it is none of your business what they cost; Remus was happy about it; yes he knows; and no I will not stop grinning and for the rest of you; no argument about the coats; they are yours and I will not take no for an answer; so just live with it ok."

"Harry, mate what were you thinking when you decided on these coats?"

"Ron, I got the idea from Fred and Georges coats they had on when they met us last term. I wanted to do something nice for my friends and show off a bit in front of the Slytherin's ok."

"Well I for one think they are great."

"Good, now you will find that these are specialty coats; inside you will find instructions for them. Tomorrow we will work on the secrets of the jackets; there are many hidden pockets for carrying pranks, books, food (looking at Ron), supplies for classes, or a night of fun. I just hope Remus and I thought of every need we might have; yes Hermione he helped me design these jackets. Now I think it's time we head to bed or at least our common rooms. Luna I am going to ask Professor McGonagall if it's ok that you come into Gryffindor common room sometimes; like on the weekends and stuff like that; that is if you would want to."

"I would love that Harry; Ginny, Hermione and I have still been using the parchment from the summer so we can talk after we leave here and so you know Harry I will never be like that Wormtail and thank you for making me a Marauder too. Just so you know; you all are my first ever friends besides Ginny; I guess since everyone thinks I am so strange and they call me Loony Lovegood that I can't be a friend."

"Luna, you can be as loony as you want; I don't care myself and I hope your house mates are treating you better."

"Um, they leave me alone now that you talk to me Harry."

"I'm glad for that Luna; ok let's head out and Dobby could you wait about ten minutes and pop up to my dorm for a bit. I want to talk to you about something important?"

"Oh, yes Harry I is being there in ten minutes time sir."

            They started to clean up but Dobby told them to go before they got into trouble. The six put on their jackets and walked out of the room of requirements with smiles on their faces; this was going to be a fun year for all of them. Tonight they all walked Luna to the hall that held her house entrance and four stood off a bit so they could have a private goodnight. Then the five friends headed to Gryffindor tower for the night. Once inside Neville said goodnight and headed to the sixth year boys dorm. Ron and Hermione went over to a corner chair to have some quiet time; Hermione sitting on Ron's lap. Ginny and Harry sat on the couch in front of the fire and just held each others hand. Five minutes later Harry pulled Ginny up so he could head up to talk to Dobby; he didn't want to keep him waiting. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and said his goodnights to her; he called over his shoulder goodnight to Ron and Hermione.

            Dobby was standing by Harry's bed when he entered the dorm room. He told him to give him a minute while he got ready for bed; he wanted to be comfortable for their talk. When Harry came back into the room Dobby was gazing out the window lost in his own world. Harry wanted more then anything to help the house-elf that had tried so hard to help him in his second year, fourth year and last year when he helped them all with the room of requirements to hide in. He did not want the house-elf to be a slave again and he wanted to know how Winky was doing; she had been in bad shape. Harry felt he was responsible for some of the things that happened to Winky; he knew she would never accept her freedom from him or Dumbledore.

"Hey, you ok there mate?"

"Is there something wrong with Harry's Wheezy?"

"No Dobby, I was talking to you. Are you ok?"

"Dobby is fine Harry but why do you call Dobby mate? Dobby would like to be Winky's mate but not Harry Potter's. I is sorry sir."

"Well Dobby, I don't want to be your mate in that way either. We humans call our friends mate and that is why I called you mate Dobby but if don't like that then I won't do it again."

"Oh no, Harry is aloud to call Dobby mate; Dobby will have to remember it means friend. Master Harry what did you want to talk to Dobby about?"

"If it is alright with Professor Dumbledore; since you work for him; I was wondering if you would like to help Mrs. Weasley this summer. Really the question is for you and Winky; she has acquired a very large estate and will need some real help to clean it up this summer. I know Winky won't take pay but you would be paid for your help; that is if she will agree to help.  Will you talk to Winky for me and I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley."

"Mrs. Wheezy is being your wheezy's mother?"

'Yes Dobby, she is Ron's and Ginny's mum."

"Dobby would be honored to help your wheezy's mother to clean her new home. Dobby is not kept to busy in summer time Harry Potter sir and would do the work for free. Dobby would become her elf if Harry wants Dobby to do so."

"No Dobby, right now I just want her to have some help cleaning that house. It has been closed up for many years and is probably filthy and has some nasty things living in it."

"Yes Dobby will help if Master Dumbledore will say Dobby can."

"Good Dobby, I want this to be a surprise for Ron and his family ok"

"Yes I is understanding"

"OK Dobby, I think that about covers what all I had to say. Goodnight Dobby and I will see you again soon ok."

"Goodnight Harry, Dobby's best mate; seeing you soon sir."

            With that, Dobby was gone in a quick pop. Right after Dobby left Ron walked into their dorm with a smug look on his face. Harry wondered if it had to do with Hermione or the jackets. He decided to leave him alone for now and let his friend enjoy what ever thoughts that were going through his head. Harry pulled the bed hangings closed and lay there trying to clear his mind before he fell asleep. That night Harry had a few bad dreams remembering the end of the Triwizard Tournament with seeing Cedric dieing, his parents coming out of Voldemort's wand and Peter cutting his arm for his blood. Voldemort could touch him now but still could not possess him for long. Harry knew that the love he had within him would not allow him to. He did manage to have four hours sleep before he woke up sweating. He got up and grabbed clean boxers and tee shirt and headed to the shower; he would never be able to fall back asleep feeling grungy. Harry returned to his bed and tried to clear his mind once again; this time thinking of all the love he had for his friends and family. He fell asleep with a smile on his face; even though his parents were gone he had found people who loved him and would be there for him no matter what happened in the future.

            The morning sun woke him; the sun was shining in his eyes. He had forgotten to close back his hangings when he got back into bed; oh well he thought

"Might as well get up and get something to eat."

Ron and Neville were not in their beds when he climbed out of his bed. Harry dressed in muggle close and pulled on his trench coat and headed to the common room. When he got there his friends were waiting for him and by the looks of things they had the same idea he had. They would go to breakfast as the new Marauders but no one would know what the coats stood for and he hoped Luna would have hers on too because that would show her house mates she had real friends. Ginny told the others that Luna would be waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them and that she would be wearing her coat too; Harry just smiled.

            As the five walked down to the great hall they received a lot of looks; some of envy, wonder, hate, (from Slytherin's) and some peculiar looks. They all just smiled at each and everyone of them. Harry couldn't help but laugh when they reached Luna; he saw too many people give her death glares and many more looks of envy. She walked over to the group and they all entwined their arms and walked into the great hall. From the Slytherin table you could hear Malfoy yell out so everyone could hear him try to make fun of them.

"Weasel who did you rob; we all know your family can't afford coats like that."

"Weaslet did Potter or Longbottom pay you for services rendered to get that coat? We all know Potter is real friendly with Granger."

            It was Luna who pulled the whole group to a sudden stop. She turned to Malfoy and gave him the deadliest look she could and then all you know what broke lose.

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you insult these people? You dear Draco, need to watch yourself; before you become a bouncing ferret again. I am sure that the lovely Miss. Granger could and would make it happen for you and as for our lovely Miss. Weasley you know what she can do to you or have you forgotten that bat-boggy-hex from last term. Another fact you need to recognize is that even though we have gentlemen men who care for us; we are still untouched and any time you want us to prove this (looking at all of the people in the great hall) we can get Hagrid to get a Unicorn; which will prove we three are still ladies. So now Draco, unless you want me to prove how well I can hex you then I would suggest you not insult my friends or my boyfriend Neville again."

            Everyone in the great hall looked over between Malfoy and Luna; not sure if the battle of words was over. Some looked at Luna with pride that she had stood up to that git of a Slytherin. Her friends gave her the best praise they could by hugging her and turning towards the Gryffindor table to have breakfast together. The day went by so fast for the six friends; the had went to see Hagrid for tea, went and spoke to Professor McGonagall about Luna being able to come to their common room on weekends (which she agreed to for only three hours per day) for studying, and spent time in the room of requirements.

Sunday came and the six headed to Professor Dumbledore's office at four o'clock (he had sent Harry word Saturday night) to see who would be able to put the protection charm on the jewelry for Ginny and Hermione. They reached the Gargoyle and Harry whispered the password "Mars Bars" and it sprang to the side for them to enter. As they reached the door to Dumbledore's office you could hear that there were many people inside. Bill Weasley opened the door for the teens to enter. Molly Weasley started fussing over the two girls; with promises that they would protect them no matter what; with or with out the charm being preformed. Dumbledore welcomed them all and asked for everyone to be seated.

"Thank you all for coming this afternoon. Miss. Granger, I have no doubt you have been researching things since our last meeting; have you found out anything useful that we can do to the jewelry?"

"Yes Professor, with further research I have found that we can change the protection easily. With a clear sealing potion and a bit of blood from the persons performing the charm; we can change the protection. With your theory professor about the pure of heart; I have found that anyone from Ginny's family could perform the charm for her as long as they love her and have a pure heart and for me it could be any of my friends as long as they were pure of heart and cared for me enough to protect me. I think that about covers all I learned."

"Oh Miss. Granger, that is wonderful news for both of you. I assume that you know which potion that we need to make for this to happen."

"Yes sir, I have already made the potion and have brought it tonight."

"I must say Miss. Granger, that you séance to amaze me and hope that you never stop. We must decide who will perform the charm for the two of you. I know that Molly and Arthur both would like to do this for their daughter; so that is for them to decide but for you Miss. Granger have you thought about who would do this for you?"

"Professor we have thought about it and think that Ron or Harry should perform the charm."

"Mr. Longbottom, the choice is theirs to make and Miss. Granger's choice to accept."

"Professor I want to do this for Hermione and I do have the love for her and hope that my heart is pure enough to protect her forever."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Miss Granger is Ron acceptable to perform the charm for you?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, good, now Arthur, Molly which one will be doing this for your daughter?"

"Albus I believe Molly should; they have a special bond that I think will be most beneficial. A mothers love bond is stronger then the bond between father and daughter."

"Yes Arthur I believe you to be right. Miss. Granger if you would supply the potion. Mr. Weasley and Molly please come over so we may retrieve some of your blood."

            Ron went first and extended his hand to the headmaster so he could retrieve some of his blood. Hermione added the potion into the bowl she had brought to use. Dumbledore then added his blood to the potion; Ron then said the incantation "**_Ena-odite-protecto" _**over the potion and then he said it over the broach; he repeated this ten times; each time dipping the broach into the potion; the tenth dip he repeated these words from his heart.

"**_Ena-odite-protecto my heart, my love and my soul Hermione Granger" _**

****

            Molly followed her son's example and put her hand out to the headmaster so he could retrieve her blood. Hermione took the second bowl and added the potion; then Molly added her blood. She turned to her daughter with tears in her eyes and then said the incantation "**_Ena-odite-protecto" _**over the potion and then the necklace; she repeated this ten times; each time dipping the necklace into the potion; the tenth dip she repeated these words from her heart; trying not to cry any more then she was.

"**_Ena-odite-protecto Ginevra Molly Weasley my heart, my daughter, my love, my child and my soul" _**

****

****Dumbledore applied a drying charm on the two pieces of jewelry and handed them back to the giver. Ron handed Hermione the broach and kissed her lightly on the cheek; with tears in her eyes she accepted the broach and pinned it to her shirt under her coat and then kissed Ron on the cheek. Molly walked over to her daughter and pulled her into one of her famous hugs.

"Ginny dear, please accept this necklace from me to protect you through out your life and remember your father and I love you and are so proud of you."

 Placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek she handed her the necklace. Ginny took the necklace and placed it around her neck and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Mum I accept…(hiccup) this necklace…(hiccup) from you…(hiccup) and dad and (hiccup) I will…(hiccup) wear it always (hiccup)."

            Molly Weasley grabbed her daughter and held her close to her for what seemed like hours to Ginny; finely she got out:

 "I can't breathe mum" and she released her.

 She walked over to her son and Hermione and pulled both into a hug just like the one she had given Ginny. She told them both how proud she was of them. Dumbledore watched over his students and former students as they celebrated the gift of protection that Molly and Ron had provided for Ginny and Hermione. The excitement died down so Dumbledore took the time to get everyone to settle down.

"Well now, we have had an eventful afternoon. Why don't we all head down to the kitchen for dinner before the Weasley's have to return to headquarters. This way we can have a private dinner with out prying eyes."

"Oh yes, that would be just fine; Arthur and I would love to stay and have dinner with the children."

"Good then, shall we go then; Minerva would you care to join us?"

"I think I would enjoy that very much Albus."

            The Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall exited the office of the headmaster and headed to the kitchens of Hogwarts castle. They all enjoyed the time they had with the Weasley's and soon it was time for them to leave. Hermione and Ginny were now protected against any disaster that might befall them. After dinner they all said goodbye to the Weasley's and headed up to their dorms; Neville saying goodnight to Luna at the stairs.

            The days turn into weeks and before they all knew it Halloween was getting closer. Hermione sent off an owl to Rita Skeeter asking her if she was ready to do another truthful interview; with the people who knew what happened that night last June. The week before Halloween they received a reply from her saying she would meet them at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday the 26th of October. The six had many meetings to decide what all they would tell to her; there were many things Harry wanted them to know.

**Thank you all for reading and remember review and let me know what you think. The call to all readers if you can think of a better name for Harry with the Marauders then please leave it in the review or e-mail me. Until next time; happy reading……Froggyy1**


	29. A Trip To Hogsmeade and The Interview

**Lourdes****: Thank you for the great review and I am so glad you like the chapter and hope you will like this one as well.**

**Silvercrystal77: I did go back and change it to traitor thanks for telling me. You are very welcome and thank you for reading. I am sorry it has taken a bit to up date but we had a bad storm and lost the DSl connection. Took bell south a week to fix the problem (burned out modem) but I hope the next chapter will be out to you all very soon. **

**Butler****: Thank you**

**Ren: Hello to you too, lol. If I could draw pictures well I would start with Mrs. Mafoy all bungled up then Draco and gang as Weasley's. Yeah he would have that Percy/Malfoy sneer. Malfoy will get his come upants on Halloween for going after Luna. With Dean and Ginny I wanted it to be on good terms, not yet dating but was going to try kinda thing but both knew it wouldn't work. They will get more serious but not too soon. That is why I had Molly do the charm for her and not Harry; he is not ready to claim undying love yet. Thanks again for reviewing.  **

**JuveFan: Hey to you too; another one of my faithful reviewers and thanks for that. I am glad you liked the chapter and hope you will like this one too. I am glad I was able to find her real name too but wished it had been ****Virginia**** instead of Ginevra, thanks again for reviewing.**

**Headmaster Cromwell; I guess I can say thank you for checking out my story but I am not sure you really read it. Your whole message was an advertisement for your web site. Like I said thanks for reviewing and checking out the story but I am not into role playing games. Sorry and good luck with your site.**

**Padfootedmoony: Takes a bow and sends kisses to all. I am glad you liked the prank and yes to see Malfoy as a Weasley is a side stitcher. Thank you again for reviewing this and all the chapters that you have reviewed.  **

**Nymphadora003: Hello there and I am so glad you liked the prank. Yes Ginny's name is really Ginevra it is on JK's own web site under Weasley info or something like that but don't feel bad most people thought it was Virginia.  **

**Cintishortstop: glad you liked it and oh wow on the edge of your seat; wait until Halloween night and the pranks they are going to be a hoot.**

**Milocachica****: I see you reviewed at chapter 11, I wish you had read more; you would have seen that JK her self says that Harry will come back down to earth and not be like he was in book 5 and will show his maturity. I know my story is not quite cannon and I have never said it would be. You have to remember they are all older and wiser with what happened to them in book 5. This fan fiction is just that a fan fiction and how I kinda want to see things. The 180 is how he will be in book 6 maybe not as drastic but close by what I have read from interviews by JK Rowling. Harry will never go back to how he was in any of the earlier books because he is growing up; he will be 16 in the next book so why would you want him to act between the ages of 11-14 does not make since. I never take my reviews as good or bad because each person has their own opinion and they are entitled to it. I hope that you will take the time and read some of her interviews and see where she will be going with 6 and seven. With some of the other stories that you have read I wonder why you think mine is so bad. You have read many that I have read and have on your fav. list. The key word to my story and all the others you have read and written your self is that it is a fan fiction and is written in fun. Thank you for your review and I always check out the stories of my reviewers and review on their stories. Have a great and blessed day.**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 29**

**A Trip to Hogsmeade and the Interview **

Hogwarts was decorated for Halloween; Hagrid had made sure the pumpkins were the largest ever. The ceiling in the great hall would show the look of the day's sky; with the floating candles and bats making their rounds over each house table. It was three day's before they were to meet Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks. The six student's nerves were short of being torn from their bodies; they all wanted the truth to come out but were afraid that it would cause trouble with Voldemort. Harry knew that, what he was going to say would make the Dark Lord furious and he didn't really care. The being (Voldemort) had made his life a living hell and now he was going to start fighting back; only with words but he knew that the deatheater's or their children would pass the information on; Harry believed his words would get back to Voldemort.

       Harry could tell that Ron was a bit apprehensive (well here is the fame he wanted, Harry thought) about talking to Rita Skeeter and what might happen to his family if what he said really pissed off Voldemort. Ginny acted like it was no big deal to be giving an interview to Rita but Harry and the others could tell she was just as scared as Ron was about her family. Hermione was a basket of nerves; with her being a muggle-born witch she feared he would send his deatheater's after her parents and they could not protect themselves. Luna on the other hand had been acting like her old self. When she was not in the company of her friends she would space out in her own world; as if she were seeing things around her. Some teasing started up again; which in her old form let it roll off her back and did what was expected of her from her professors and friends.

       On October 23rd Luna had been strolling down the hall heading to the hall that lead to the north tower for Divination; with out warning someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an empty classroom; they had placed their hand over her mouth where her screams could not be heard. She knew who her captor was and went over different things in her head that might help her. Fear began to sit in; knowing that no friend would know where she was or what had happened to her. She knew that Ginny was in ancient runes, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were supposed to be in Care of Magical Creatures; a tear slid down her cheek as she wondered what would happen to her. As Luna said a silent prayer to not suffer from her captor; it was like everything was happening in front of her.

_She could see her self being held by her captor; face covered by his cloak. Luna's eye's closed and then opened again in front of her; then it happened she bit the hand of her captor. Her captor grabbed her with the other hand and slung her against the door she had just been pulled through; she could see herself struggling to stay standing from the blow. With things she had learned from the D.A; her wand was in her hand and shooting spells and charms at the figure across from her. One of them hit the person in the chest and fell to the floor; she saw herself walk over and remove the hood of the cloak; yes she was right. There lying on the floor was Crabbe; Malfoy had one of his goons attack her; he would pay._

       Closing her eye's one more time; Luna played out her vision with one exception; once Crabbe was on the floor and she removed the hood she then placed two charms on him; the first was a type of illusion charm Le-Mag-Femay (he looked like a very ugly girl) that would last until she took it off; the second was a type of concealing charm Ot-Overt-Le-Mag (hide the image of him being a girl from his own eye's). She laughed in spite of the fear that she could still feel; she picked up her book bag and headed to Divination.

On the next break she was to meet her friends in the court yard and would tell them what happened and what ideas she had at fixing the little Slytherin problem. During Divination her mind was not on class; for the first time in five years she was not paying attention to the instructions that Professor Trelawney was giving the class. Her mind was on spells, hexes, charms and Weasley Wizard Wheezes that she wanted to use on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  Professor Trelawney ended up giving Luna extra homework for her

 "Lack of attention" during class.

Ten-forty-five would not come quick enough. When break time came Luna all but ran to the court yard. Ginny was the only one there so far and she wasn't sure how long before the other four would get there. Luna sat down with Ginny and they talked a bit about the coming interview; Ginny noticed that Luna's hands were shaking just a bit. Ginny had asked her if everything was ok but Luna would just giggle and say she was fine. Ginny knew better then anyone (other then Harry) when something was wrong. Ginny noticed the others coming their way; she would talk to Harry about Luna's hands shaking. The four greeted Ginny and Luna as they got closer; Ginny was trying to get Harry attention as they got closer. Luna saw what Ginny was doing and knew she had to tell them all before Ginny could get Harry's attention.

"I need to talk to all of you about Malfoy"

"OK" came from the five.

"You see, I was on my way to class this morning; I was on the way to Divination and someone grabbed me.

"Ginny please let me finish;"

Anyway they grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom. He had his hand over my mouth where I couldn't scream (Ginny and Hermione were now holding her hands. They knew this was hard for her and feared what this guy did to her) and then I could see everything happening to me. I saw myself biting him and then throwing all kinds of spells, hexes, and charms at him. One of the spells hit him and he fell; then I removed his hood and it was Crabbe. When I came back to myself I did everything I had seen myself do and added a couple of charms on him. I know he did this because of what happened in the great hall."

"Now the question is what are the Marauders going to do to get back at those Slytherin gits?"

 "Luna did he hurt you in anyway?' said Hermione

"Did he touch you in anyway he shouldn't?" asked Ginny

"I'm going to kill that git; I swear I will Luna." Said Neville

"I'll be right behind you Neville; I know if he did that to Hermione or Ginny I would kill him." Said Ron

"What did you do to him Luna and I hope we will be able to see the after effects" Said Harry.

With a smile on his face; showing her he knew she was unharmed.

"Well let's just say when you see him he will look like a very ugly girl and he can look in a mirror and will only see himself."

"I'm proud of you Luna but what charms did you use?" said Harry

"I used the Le-Mag-Femay charm and the Ot-Overt-Le-Mag charm on him and the Le-Mag-Femay charm will last until I take it off."

"Luna I will tell you like I told Hermione in our first year; that you are brilliant but scary and I have to say I am proud of you to."

"Thanks Ron but after dinner we are going to come up with a plan to get back at them right?"

"Oh yeah" came from her five friends.

"OK, it's time to head to class; Luna what class do you have next?"

"Herbology, so I will be fine from here; you all go on and I will see you at lunch besides Ginny has class with me so I won't be all alone."

          Harry and the others left for the charms classroom; worried about how their friend really was. Even after talking to them all; she was still shaking when she and Ginny headed to class. Harry knew that after a scare like that it would take time for her to get over it; he figured that Ron and Neville would still try to kill Crabbe when they saw him. As they entered the charms classroom Hermione noticed Malfoy talking to their charms professor (wondering if he was trying to find out the counter charm) but didn't say anything to the others. Charms ended all too soon for the Gryffindor's (everything had went to perfect) and they headed down to lunch. Ron made Luna sit with them at lunch (acting like a mother hen; which was not like Ron) and made sure that she was alright.

The six kept looking over at the Slytherin table and sniggering at the ugly girl that was Crabbe and  praising Luna for her good charms work. After lunch they all headed to their next class. Hermione, Ron and Harry were off to potions class, Neville had free time but helped professor Sprout out in Herbology, Ginny and Luna were off to charms. The day went by so fast for them and before they all knew it; it was time for dinner. As dinner progressed you could hear snickering across the great hall. The five Gryffindor's tried their best to keep a straight face every time they would look over at the Slytherin table but their laughter won out in the end; Luna would just look over smile and go back to her dinner. Crabbe had gotten so tired of the snickering that he stormed out of the great hall and as he left Luna got up and followed out behind him; as did five Gryffindor's. Just as Neville and the other four Gryffindor's stepped out of the great hall you could see Luna lift her wand and the charm was lifted.  They all headed to the room of requirements for practice and planning.

          Thursday and Friday came and went so fast but the six were ready for their meeting with Rita Skeeter. Friday night at dinner Remus came over to the Gryffindor table; he informed them he would be going with them to meet Rita just incase she tried something funny. Hermione assured him that they had no problems out of her last year and didn't foresee any problems this time. He leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear; his eye's got huge and just nodded yes to everything Remus said. Remus bid them goodbye and headed to the staff table turning and smiling at the kids as he did. Everyone wanted to know what Remus had said to Harry but he just told them they would find out later. After dinner that night they headed to the room of requirements as they did every night.

Once in side they started their normal routine of relaxing, breathing exercising and working on taking their Animagus forms. For Neville, Luna and Ron it was a great night; Neville had changed the form of his hands, legs and his facial features; Ron was doing as well as Neville and was able to change his hands, facial features and legs; Luna was not far behind the two with being able to change her hands and legs. Harry was able to change his hands and just a faint hint of changing to his facial features. Ginny and Hermione were just barely able to change their hands; which did not please Hermione in the least. It surprised everyone when Neville was the one to try and calm Hermione down.

"Hermione we all know that you are the smartest and that is why you are upset. Just because you are the smartest witch doesn't make you a failure; because you are not progressing like some of us. Remember what Sirius wrote in that parchment?"

"Which part Neville because he wrote a lot of things on the parchments?"

"Now mind you, I am not comparing you to Peter but he took longer then the rest. Sirius said part of the reason that he took so long was because of fear. I can see that you are a little bit afraid when you are trying. Is it because you are afraid of McGonagall finding out and you getting in trouble or is it something else?"

"Me (giggling) afraid, Nev please; (giggling) with all the stuff (giggling) that has happened to (giggling) us in the past (giggling) and you think I'm afraid (giggling)."

"Mione"

"**_What Ron_"**

"You don't have to be ashamed of being afraid."

"Her-my-O-ninny I will have to say; yes you are. You just proved me right and don't call me Nev."

"Sorry Neville I won't call you Nev as long as you **never** say my name that way again. OK yes I am a bit afraid."

"Hermione you know that once we complete our transformation; we will in the end tell Professor McGonagall; you know after we have a bit of fun. We won't stay illegal Animagus forever; just until maybe next year."

"Ginny I know that we won't be illegal for very long but it's hard. I'm a prefect now and I want to be headgirl next year and if we get caught; I won't have the chance."

""Hermione I know this might not make you feel better but my dad was and did stay an illegal Animagus and he was headboy and I am going to tell you right now Professor Dumbledore knew that the three were Animagus but never faulted them for it. We are not doing this to do bad things; we're doing this to honor the marauders and Sirius remember."

"Ok I will try to get over my fears but it won't be easy. I guess I can do it for all of you and Sirius. I will try and do better; happy now."

"Yes" from her five friends.

They spent the next half hour practicing; trying to advance it their training. They each felt over whelmed when they had finished their training. Ginny had listened to the whole talk about how fear can slow a person down and felt that maybe that is why she was having problems changing into her form. By the time Dobby came with snacks Hermione and Ginny were doing so much better; they were now able to change the form of their hands and some of their facial features. Hermione had made a chart to keep up with their progress; she figured that she would be able to estimate when each person would be able to transform completely. Everyone felt good about where they were in their training so far; except Hermione who felt she should be exceeding in her training.

        Hermione was the one who suggested that they all where their coats into Hogsmeade for the interview on Saturday. They would put cooling charms on the inside of their coat; that way they would be comfortable. Other then doing the interview the next day; they planned to cover every inch of the town of Hogsmeade. The six planned on behaving like normal teenagers; they were going to explore Hogsmeade like they had never done before. Thanking Dobby for the snacks; they all headed to their common rooms to try and get some rest before their interview tomorrow. For the past month they had rehearsed what they wanted told and how to tell it with out getting themselves into to much trouble.

**October 26th, (The Meeting)**

       Harry woke up at six the next morning; he wasn't for sure why because he didn't have any dreams the night before (except about Ginny). Getting his things together for his shower; he headed to the loo. He took his time in the taking his shower and getting ready so it would give Ron and Neville some extra time to sleep. When Harry came back into his room Neville was just getting up. Neville, still half asleep said good morning to Harry on his way to the loo. Harry took out his coat and performed the cooling charm (Et Coolious coat) and placed his wand into its place. Harry went over and tried to wake Ron up but he would just roll over and snuggle deeper into his covers. Harry leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear

"If you don't get up I'm going to tell Hermione you are in love with Susan Bones."

Ron jerked his head up and looked at his friend with such a look of horror; he couldn't believe that Harry would say such a thing.

"Why would you go and say that for Harry?"

"Sorry mate, you wouldn't wake up; I had to do something or we are going to be late. Neville is in the shower now. You really need to get up and shower so we can get to Hogsmeade."

"OK, but if you ever say that again I will have to kill you; you know that don't you?"

"Come on Ron quit playing around and get up; we have to meet the girls in the common room and then meet Luna in the great hall. I want to be able to go in some shops before the interview ok."

"Oh alright don't get your knickers in a bunch or I could always tell Ginny that you love Susan Bones."

"Go ahead she won't believe you and besides I would never hurt her that way."

"I know I was just trying to make you sweat a little like you did me."

"OK there's Neville go get showered and get dressed and Ron don't forget to put the cooling charm on your coat. Neville don't forget the cooling charm on you coat ok; I'm heading down to the common room don't be long."

"OK" from both as he walked out the door.

        As he made his way down to the common room to wait on Neville and Ron he thought about the day they would have and the interview; he just wished they could just have fun. Twenty minutes later Ron and Neville finally came down the stairs. Ginny gave them a disgusted look and headed for the portrait hole to head for the great hall with the rest right behind her. Luna was waiting at the bottom of the stairs dressed in muggle clothes with her coat on; smiling at her friends as they descended the stairs towards her. Many people were coming down for breakfast and stopped; many knew that the Loony Lovegood girl had been hanging around the famous Harry Potter but they could not believe the site they saw. To show off even more Harry grabbed her right arm with his left and Ginny took his right arm; Neville took her left arm and Hermione took his left arm; Rom then took Hermione's left arm and they all walked into the great hall together. As the six walked into the great hall talking as if what they were doing was a normal everyday thing; all heads turned to see what was going on. To add to the show when the six got to the Gryffindor table Neville and Ron hammed it up with Harry; they bowed to the girls; all across the hall you could hear the three Gryffindor guys say;

"Ma Ladies please honor us by taking your (each guy kissing each of the girls hands) place before me."

"Thank you my Lords."

"What may we get for you this fine (sorry Luna but we have to make you look good, whispered Harry in her ear) morning for breakfast Ma Ladies?"

"My Lord Harry thank you; I think we will have just tea and toast this morning," Luna said.

"You are welcome Ma Lady; my we join you beautiful ladies this morning?"

"Why of course My Lord Ronald," Hermione said

"Ma Lady Ginny may I get you three some pumpkin juice or tea?"

"My Lord Neville, please I think we would like tea this grand morning, Ginny said."

          The three guys made sure they had plenty of toast and jam in front of them; then fixed them each a cup of tea before they took their seats across from the girls. They ate and chatted with each other until the time came for them to be aloud to leave for Hogsmeade. They would be aloud to leave at nine o'clock; first they would walk around to explore Hogsmeade for the first two hours and would not buy anything until after the interview; this way they wouldn't be carrying things around all day; they had the secret pockets in their coats but they didn't want to be weighed down either. The clock started to chime; signaling that nine o'clock was here. Harry leaned over and asked if they had their wands; with confirmation they headed for the front doors of Hogwarts.

          The six walked into Hogsmeade and noticed that the town's people were looking at them with weird expressions; they just smiled and nodded to each of them and went on their way. They went into every shop they could; making a list of what they would buy later on that day. For once the guys went to the robe shop with no complaint and in turn the girls didn't complain when they visited the Quidditch shop. Ron for once didn't complain when they went to the book shop; which surprised Ginny and Harry the most. At eleven the girls decided that they wanted to visit a jewelry shop since they had never been into the shop before; the guys didn't want to go in but decided that it was best to keep the good mood going.

        At eleven-thirty they headed to the Three Broomsticks for the interview. Remus and Mr. Lovegood were standing outside waiting for them; they all entered and Remus asked Madam Rosmerta if they could have a private room for the meeting with Rita Skeeter. Remus asked her to show Rita back when she arrived; Harry ordered butterbeer for everyone and followed Madam Rosmerta to the private room they would use for the interview and Remus put a silencing charm so no one could hear what was going on. Mr. Lovegood and Remus gave their opinion of what should be said and not said in the interview and Harry told them not to worry that they had worked it all out. Madam Rosmerta came in with their drinks with Rita Skeeter following behind her. Rita gave Rosmerta her drink order and then started pulling out parchment and her quill. Ron told Rita to put all her things away; they had rules for this interview just like before.

"Harry I assure you that I will write this interview just as I did the last one. I promise nothing but the truth will be written."

"OK Rita but this is not just my story but all of ours; we were together through this."

"Harry it does not matter if it is just you or all of you; I will do this like you want it."

"Good now lets get down to business."

          Two hours later, tears from the girls, anger, clinched fists from the boys and what felt like a thousand questions the interview was over. Rita bid them all good-bye and headed out the door; with the promise to Mr. Lovegood she would have her story to him by tomorrow afternoon; in time for him to put it in a special edition of the Quibbler. Harry followed her out and informed her that if she did as promised he would send her payment; which they had discussed in their earlier letters; she smiled and told him not to worry and she looked forward to his owl on Monday. Harry rejoined his friends, Remus and Mr. Lovegood; they had a small lunch (which Ron and Ginny complained about) and talked about school, homework, the crazy creatures Hagrid had this year and how they were all doing. Mr. Lovegood and Remus paid the bill (which Harry said he would pay) and then bid them good-bye.

The six left the Three Broomsticks to finish off their day of fun. The plan was to get the girls shopping done first (boring things to the boys) so they headed to (Books for the every day Witch and Wizard) the book store, (Unique Quill Shope) the quill shop, (Bits, Bobs and Hair Art) a shop that carried hair things and (Helina's Designer Jewelry) the jewelry shop and to make the day complete for the guys they hit the Quidditch Outlet Shop (for new arm and leg guards for Harry), Honeyduck's (to get their supply of candy), Zonko's (for stuff they couldn't get from Fred and George), Gloria's House of Plants (to get plant food and seeds for Neville) and then to the Shrieking Shack to just kill some time. With all their items shrunk and in their pockets they decided it was time to head back to the castle; they were all starving since they only had toast at breakfast and a small lunch. It had been a long day but they all had so much fun just being themselves.

          Sunday came and went so fast for the six; they had spent the day in the room of requirements doing homework, relaxing, practicing their Animagus training, planning the (to include all the houses) next prank that they would do Halloween night; the worst to be done to the Slytherins for what they had tried to do to Luna. Dobby popped in and out during the day and evening to bring them drinks, food and anything else they might need. At seven-thirty they decided to call it a night so they could be up early for breakfast; Mr. Lovegood would be sending them a copy of the Quibbler in the morning before the owl post came. They helped Dobby clean up the room and then walked Luna to the hall where her house entrance was; Neville walked her just a bit further and said his private goodnight. The five Gryffindor's made their way to the portrait of the Pink fat lady and said the password (Gryffindor Rocks) with Harry and Ginny going straight to bed. Hermione and Ron spent some quite time before they had to do their prefect patrol that night.

          Ron's alarm went off at five-thirty the next morning; Harry and Neville glared at him but knew they needed to be up. Dean and Seamus threw pillows at him and covered their heads with their blankets. After very long showers to wake them up and moving slow as turtles they were finely ready to head down to the common room. At six twenty-five Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs still looking like they were asleep. When they got down to the great hall Luna was there waiting for them; she looked wide awake and full of energy. The five shook their heads and headed into the great hall to eat and wait for the Quibbler to come. At seven o'clock sharp a lone owl came into the great hall and headed straight to Luna. They all gathered around to read the article; they wanted to make sure it was right.

**THE QUIBBLER**

**OWNER/PUBLISHER; THOMAS LOVEGOOD**

**Story by; RITA SKEETER**

**          This reporter had the honor to be contacted by Harry Potter and his friends; to tell their side of the story. As we all know this summer there was an article in the Daily Prophet about Harry Potter with connections to Sirius Black. The story stated that Mr. Potter and a few others were named in his Will. There was also mention that Mr. Potter and some other Hogwarts were at the Department Of Mysteries back in June of this year for reason until now were just speculated. On Saturday October 26th I spoke with Mr. Potter and the other five students that went with him to the Department of Mysteries back in June. **

**          Mr. Potter confirmed that Sirius Black was in deed his godfather; which he did not know until his third year at Hogwarts. We all know the story that Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper and that he had turned them over to You-know-who and then killed 12 muggles and a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Potter has stated that this account is a lie; that at the last minute Peter Pettigrew was made the secret keeper for the Potter's. That it was Peter Pettigrew that killed the 12 muggles that faithful day and framed Sirius Black; then disappearing from the wizarding world in his Animagus form (a rat which now has a silver paw).**

** With permission from Mr. Potter I was able to read a statement from the Black family lawyer; who gave Veritaserum to Mr. Black to confirm information on his innocence. This had to be done to make Sirius Black's Will legal so that no one could challenge the Will. We were shown that Mrs. Malfoy did challenge the Will and many hexes and charms affected her. Mr. Potter also confirmed that everyone listed in that article were related to Mr. Black except himself and Retired Professor Remus J. Lupin. Mr. Pettigrew (who turned traitor), Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black were friends and school mates of the Potters.**

**          Mr. Potter told us that one of the Black property's will be used some time in the future as a home for orphans that attend Hogwarts; which was implied in Mr. Black's Will. Mr. Ronald Weasley, ****Miss.**** Ginny (Ginevra) Weasley and ****Miss.**** Hermione Granger were also named in the Will and were students that accompanied Mr. Potter at the Department of Mysteries last June. What was left to each person will not be published to the public at this time since there are minor's that were named in the Will but Mr. Potter assures me that when the time is right he will let us know more details. **

**       The only information released about the Will was on two pieces of jewelry that were left to an unidentified person. These pieces were a ****Phoenix**** necklace and a ****Phoenix**** Feather broach. Miss Granger was the person to give us information on these pieces. These two pieces were made hundreds of years ago; charmed to protect the person they were made for. Both people that the jewelry was made for died when they forgot to wear the jewelry. Miss Granger also told me that the only way to change the protection from the original owner to the new owner is to find someone that has love for the person and is pure of heart to perform the charm over the jewelry. This is the only way for a person to be protected by the pieces. The charm has been already done and the only way for these pieces to protect anyone else is for the person or persons protected to die.**

**       Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom and ****Miss.**** Lovegood were the six students from Hogwarts that went to the Department of Mysteries on that night in June. I am told that the reason they went was to rescue Sirius Black; whom was supposed to be held there by You-know-who and his followers. Some my say that these six teenagers were lucky that night to get away with their life but when they each told their story of the accounts of that night; I for one, feel they are very skilled witches and wizards. Their teachers must be very proud of them; as I am sure their families are as well. I am told that these six fought at least fifteen to twenty deatheater's that night. Mr. Longbottom received a broken nose, Miss. Weasley received a broken ankle, Miss. Granger was hit with a curse in the chest and rendered unconscious, Mr. Weasley was jinxed and then attacked by some kind of brains, ****Miss.**** Lovegood escaped unharmed and Mr. Potter lost his godfather that night. You-know-who had tried to lure Mr. Potter there on false information and his friends would not allow him to go alone. After arriving that night to find that his godfather was not there they were attacked by deatheater's and had to try and fight their way out. Mr. Potter has once again survived an attack from You-know-who.**

**       I am told that the reason he was lured there was because of a prophecy that got destroyed that night. I am told that Mr. Sirius Black met his death at the hands of his own cousin Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Mr. Potter and his friends confirmed that after a battle between the two a spell hit Sirius Black in the chest and knocked him through a Veil in a room in the Department of Mysteries. This Veil was used many years ago before the Dementors were use to guard the prison known as Azkaban. **

**The Death Veil as it was known; was used to put deatheater's and murders to death. On that night in June the Wizarding world and the Minster of Magic found out that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were telling the truth that You-know-who had returned to his body two years ago; Mr. Potter told me he was present in the grave yard where this took place. Mr. Potter also states that You-know-who was born Tom Marvolo Riddle and that his mother was a witch and the heir of Salazar Slytherin and his father was a muggle. At this time all I have is Mr. Potter's word on this matter and I believe him as we all should, because he has not lied to us yet; which has now been proven. **

**       With this article written and now in the publics hands; I hope that we all will take a moment and thank god and Merlin we have young witches and wizards that are willing to stand up for what is right. I would also ask you to take a moment and remember Sirius Black who was framed for a crime he did not commit and for his lose of life trying to protect his godson Harry Potter. I commend these young people for being such good friends; to help another in their fight against the source that killed his parents. I hope he will be pleased with how this story was written for him. **

**Rita Skeeter- Freelance Journalist  **


	30. The Interview reaction and Halloween and...

**First I want to apologies to all of my readers; I forgot to thank all of you at the end like I always do. With the Quibbler story and everything it was getting really long. Almost 6000 words and I know I have had chapters a lot longer but I wanted to get the chapter posted. My DSL Modem went out after a storm and it took them a week to figure out what happened and replace the modem. Well we now have Harry Potter movie 3 out, I went at ****midnight**** on Thursday to see it and again on Friday. My foster son took me Thursday night and a good friend of my kids took me Friday. I had major mixed feelings about the movie; the graphics were great and I loved how they did Buckbeak. As always please let me know what you think of the chapter and even this time if you saw the movie tell me what you thought. On with the story and again I am so sorry I messed up; I love you all for reading and reviewing and I will not forget again.**

**In this story I have used a few charms that I made up my self like, the Le-Mag-Femay charm, the Ot-Overt-Le-Mag charm, the Et Coolious charm and the Ena-Odite-Protecto charm so if you are doing a story your self and want to use them just ask me first. Also any of the Weasley Wizard Wheeze's that you have never heard of; I have added and I promise that I did make these up and they are mine. Thanks again.**

**Silvercrystal77: Thank you so much for the kind words and Luna kicked some Slytherin butt and Malfoy with receive more pay back in this chapter. I hope that you continue enjoying the story. **

**Lourdes: Sweetheart thank you so much; I know you think I am mad for giving away information to old Voldemort about the jewelry but you will soon see why. You are going to want to kill me when you read on lol. I won't say any more because it will give it all away…You will soon see why it was in the interview. **

**JuveFan: Hello again and thanks so much for the kind words. I am so glad that most have liked this past chapter. So far only one bad review but that is to be expected.**

**Padfootedmoony: Thanks glad you liked it, and hope you will continue liking the chapters coming up.**

**Sweet-Oklahoma: So glad to have you on board reading my story and as always thanks for that. Thank you for the review and the kind words. I hope that you will continue liking the chapters since you have only gotten to chapter 18. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.**  
  
****

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 29**

**The Interview reaction, Halloween and a little Quidditch**

To say that they were shocked was an understatement; they each looked at each other with open mouths. Rita had been truthful when she said she would do the story right; Harry would send her an owl at lunch with payment for doing the story. She had not twisted any words around to make the story sound good; she just took information from each of them and wrote a good story. Now they would wait to see what came from the story; wait and see if one of the students that had deatheater's as parents or one of the deatheater's themselves would inform Voldemort about Harry telling the whole wizarding world that he was not a pureblood; in a way Harry wished he could see the look on his face when he found out.

"Harry, what do you think of the story? We all think it turned out great; you know not too much detail but enough."

"Yeah, she did a great job Ginny, now we have to wait and see what everyone else is going to think. We need to keep an eye on the Slytherin's and see what their reaction is to all this. I know Malfoy will have an owl sent to his mother as soon as he reads that I said Voldemort is not a pureblood."

"You know mate, Malfoy is going to challenge you about Vol…Voldemort. You know his dad has brought him up thinking that he is a pureblood. What will you say to him if he does call you a liar?"

"Neville, I'll just tell him the truth of course; that in our second year I found the truth in the Chamber of Secrets when I rescued Ginny. That's not a lie but not the whole truth."

"Hermione give me the Quibbler; people are coming in and we don't want them to know we got the paper first. Dad is sending everyone a copy with the morning owl post."

"Alright"

"I'm going to go to my house table and will come back over once the mail arrives. See you all soon"

Everyone nodded to Luna as she went over to her table and fixed themselves plates of food. They were all nervous with anticipation; Ron was not even eating with his usual vigor and was just pushing his food around on his plate; taking small bits every now and then. To the group it seemed like hours before the morning mail arrived; though it had only been ten minutes since Luna had went to her table. They could hear the noise of the owls squawking as they flew in; six students looked up at the same time and then looked back down at their plates not wanting to look to ready for the mail. Then it happened; it rained copies of the Quibbler over every house table in Hogwarts; students and teachers alike grabbed them and started reading. The five Gryffindor's grabbed their copies that dropped into their plates and read as if it were their first time seeing the paper. You could hear gasps, awe's and from the Slytherin table:

"Yeah right, Potter is a liar" and the loudest response was from Malfoy.

"**The Dark Lord is not a half-breed and Potter is a liar."**

****Harry plastered a smile across his faceas he heard their reaction about their leader. It had been the effect he wanted and hoped that it would get back to Voldemort quickly and he knew he would know when that happened.

Harry looked up at the teachers table to see how they were taking the story; professor McGonagall had many different expressions on her face, professor Flitwick smiled while he read the paper, Hagrid looked up and smiled at Harry; then gave him the "thumbs up" motion. Professor Snape's look never changed but he did give Harry a rather nasty look before he left his chair and went towards professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked over to see Snape coming his way and then looked over at Harry; he nodded to him then gave Snape his attention. He knew soon he would be called to the headmaster's office; they all would understand why he said what he did in the interview before the day was up.

As they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast and not paying any attention to anyone else; Professor McGonagall arrived behind Hermione and Ron. Not one of the five noticed until she cleared her throat to get their attention. Ginny was the first to look up at their professor; in turn she nudged Harry and Neville.

"The headmaster would like to see all six of you in his office after breakfast; so please finish up and do not keep him waiting."

They responded to her with slalom voices, "Yes ma'am" and finished their breakfast quickly; then went over and told Luna that they all had to meet with the headmaster. On the way to his office Hermione was having a fit, knew they would be expelled, have detention for the rest of the year and lose her prefects badge. Harry told them all too just keep quiet unless Professor Dumbledore called them by name; he would do all the talking since it was his idea to do the interview. He didn't want his friends to get into trouble because he wanted to piss Voldemort off and clear his godfather's name. It had been a good idea at the time but now he thought different because of his friends. With reluctance they agreed to do as he asked them but didn't want him to be in trouble. They reached the gargoyle and Harry leaned in and whispered "Mars Bars" and it sprang to the side to let them enter. As they reached the door Dumbledore called out for them to come in; they entered the office and stood just inside the door.

"Please have a seat and you have no reason to fear me. I just have a few questions about Miss. Skeeter's article."

They all took seats in the chairs that he had made appear; still not sure how this meeting was going to go.

"Now that we are all comfortable; I would ask that you be honest with me when I ask you questions; are we clear on this matter?"

"Yes Sir" was said from all of them.

"Good, I understand why you felt you had to do this interview and I do not fault you for this but one part of the interview has me concerned; which I am sure you all know what that is. With the steps that were taken with your research on the items we fill Voldemort is after; why would you include this in the interview. By doing so you have let him know that a person or persons have these items and have transferred the protection onto these people. Why would you reveal this to him?"

"Sir, with the research we did; it was clear that Voldemort could never use these items. There is no one out there that truly loves him and if there is they are not pure of heart. No deatheater could be pure of heart; I mean really; how could they with how bad they are? I think we all did the wrong thing and assumed that those were the items he wanted. Do you think he would not have someone research the items he is looking for to make sure he could use them?"

"I see Miss. Granger has rubbed off on you Mr. Potter by using your intellect; very good and yes I see your point. I am sure that there is not one person who truly loves or cares for Voldemort and you are correct again to say there is no one that would be pure of heart to willingly perform the charm for him. I can see why you made sure that was in the article and am proud that you caught something none of us older people thought of. So Mr. Potter what do you think the true items are that Voldemort is after?"

"I believe that what he is after might be in one of the houses Sirius left the Order, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Mr. And Mrs. Tonks, for the orphans or me and Remus. I guess we will have to check each house list to see what they each hold. Mr. Watters said that we can look at the lists any time we want. Tonks and her parents have lived in their house a long time so I don't think it is in their house but we should not eliminate it. The house in Hogsmeade is easy to go to and check out; I think when we do check them that Dobby and Winky help; I promised Dobby I would help them with work; if that is ok with you."

"As I am sure that you have talked to him about him and Winky helping Mrs. Weasley with cleaning her home this summer."

"Um, did he ask you already?"

"No. I know how you are Harry and your love for the Weasley's would have you make sure she had plenty of help."

"Yes sir"

"Well I will put in the request for the lists for all of the houses; I think since you plan on selling the Highland Estate then we should look there first."

"Oh, No sir we decided to keep it for the foundation; more room for the orphaned children; I don't want anyone turned away if possible. I want them to have a place to call home; not just an orphanage. I want caring people to run them so that no one feels unloved."

"You always amaze me Harry; you are so much wiser then you should be at your age but I do agree in your thinking. Now that we have an understanding of why you did what you did; I believe that you six need to head to class. Here is a note so you will not have a problem with your potions master Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Weasley and the rest of you have transfiguration if I am not mistaken so you will not need a note as professor McGonagall knows you are here. Off you go and I will inform you later Harry when the lists arrive."

"Thank you sir"

They all headed back down the stairs and headed to their classes with "see you all at lunch" to the others. The day went by so fast for the Hogwarts students. Halloween was in a few days and the excitement could bee seen not only in the student body but their professors; except for the infamous potions master. By lunch time the article in the Quibbler was the talk of the school; many came up to the six during the day and tried to ask them questions about what they did in the Department of Mysteries; people wanted to know more about their story dealing with Sirius Black and many wanted to know who had the jewelry and if they could get pieces like it to protect themselves or their family. Harry noticed a lot of Ravenclaws trying to talk to Luna; he was happy for her but knew they just wanted to say they knew her for what she had done with him and the others and would not interfere unless he needed to. The biggest problem that any of them had during the day was with the Slytherin's and most of that was aimed at Harry.

Harry and the rest ate a big lunch since they had only picked at their breakfast; even Ron was feeling better about things because he ate more then the rest. Harry glanced at the head table and Dumbledore gave him a nod; he figured he had gotten the lists from Mr. Watters and knew he would be asked to come to his office some time after classes were over. He just hoped they could figure out what Voldemort was really after; the one speculation that had been made had wasted too much time for his liking but he was glad his friends were protected. Lunch ended and they all headed for their next classes; they would finalize the prank tonight for Halloween night. The new marauders were going to have some real fun with the Slytherin's and the rest of the school. The order he had requested from Fred and George was to arrive today and Dobby was to bring it to the room tonight; he couldn't wait.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize they had reached their classroom; he took his seat and waited for the class to begin. The rest of the day went as fast as the morning had. During Harry's last class for the day; he was summoned to Dumbledore's office; most of the Slytherin's teased him about being in trouble for his lies in the paper that morning. Harry just smiled at them and headed out the door; he had too many things to worry about to add a detention or two. When he reached the gargoyle he whispered the password "Mars Bars" but the gargoyle did not move; "dang" he thought; Dumbledore had changed his password and didn't even bother to send him word of what it was.

"How am going to get in there if I don't' know the password" he thought as he stood looking at it; hoping it would just open. Harry started calling out any sweet he could think of to try and enter;

"Carney Creams"

"Lemon Drops"

"Sugar Quill"

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Every Flavor Beans"

"Mint Mice"

"Hershey's"

"Snickers Bar"

"Jaw Breaker"

"Blood Pop"

"Cockroach Clusters" and the gargoyle sprang aside.

As much as he came to this office maybe Dumbledore would just set up a password just for him; probably not but he wasn't going to ask. He rode the stairs up to the entrance of the office and knocked; no answer so he knocked again and heard jumbled voices coming from inside. He looked around and saw a bench and sat down; he would wait since he had someone in there. He didn't want to be rude and just open the door. Knowing Dumbledore he knew that Harry was waiting outside; he just always knew. Harry sat there fidgeting for fifteen minutes before the doors opened; Mr. Weasley stepped out the door and motioned for him to come in.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Harry, come in and have a seat."

"Thank you sir"

"Harry we are just waiting on Remus and professor Snape and then we will begin."

"Not to be rude sir but why is professor Snape being involved in this; he doesn't know about the houses and I would rather him not know if possible."

"Harry I understand your concern but he is one person who might have in site to what Voldemort is after. I have charmed the parchments where he will not know where these items are but can be a great help in this matter."

"Sir I know you trust him and I know you may think I am wrong but over the years he has not been to nice to me or the Gryffindor's; it's like he thinks I'm my dad and does everything he can to make my life miserable. I know he hates me; he proves that everyday and to a point I feel the same because of how he has treated me."

"Harry I am truly sorry that you fill this way towards Severus and I am not saying it is unwarranted but he can give us in site where no other can. I promise that he will not know the names or locations of any of the houses until you want him to; is that satisfactory with you my dear boy?"

"Ok but I don't like it; just so you know that."

"Understood Harry, Remus will be here in about five minutes and Severus should be coming up now. Would you like to start looking at the item list for the house in Hogsmeade Harry?"

"Yes sir"

Dumbledore handed him the list for the house in Hogsmeade; while Mr. Weasley looked at the list of things in the house Sirius had left his family. When professor Snape came in he was handed the list for the house in Scotland. Remus showed up; he and Dumbledore had a whispered conversation in the corner. The five stayed in the office for the next two hours going over the lists and stopping to confer with the others when they found something that might be what Voldemort was looking for. Harry made a list of these things so they could check them out later on; more research on his part but knew he would have help. At six o'clock Dumbledore made everyone stop; he informed them it was dinner time and he had a bowl of pudding with his name on it waiting for him.

Harry left the office and made his way to the great hall; he knew that the rest would already be there waiting on him. Tonight the big prank would hit all houses; yes even Gryffindor would be included in the prank; they hoped that it would confuse some people; everyone was trying to figure out who was doing all the pranks around school and they were not ready to admit to any pranking. When Harry came down the stairs Luna was waiting for him and motioned for him to follow her under the stairs.

"Harry, where have you been; we've been waiting for you to get here. We didn't want it to look to suspicious to the rest of the school. Ron and Ginny went in together and then Neville and Hermione went it a few minutes later; so I have been waiting on you. So now where have you been; dinner has already started."

"Sorry Luna but the headmaster called me to his office and don't ask right now. I will tell everyone tonight ok. Let's just get in there so the fun can start."

"Ok but you know Hermione and Ginny are going to want your head on a platter don't you?"

"Yep but they will have to get in line (evil grin) and don't worry they will understand when I tell them where I was. Come on then.

Harry and Luna entered the great hall with Luna going to her own house table; Harry had special treats made for Gryffindor house and the Marauders. When Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table he got a death glare from Hermione and Ginny; he just smiled and whispered "Dumbledore's office" and left it at that. Both girls just gave him a smile and whispered back "tell us later" and went back to their dinner. Harry loaded his plate with roast beef, mashed potato's and gravy, green beans and took two dinner rolls. He decided that he would not eat too much since Dobby always brought them snacks while they were in the room of requirements. Ron always ate as much as he could and would put a good dent into the food Dobby brought but Harry always felt bad when he didn't eat any. Dobby had been doing everything he could to please him and he felt he had let him down but not tonight.

The box they had received from Fred and George had a note telling them the sweets they had invented (per Harry's request) and order forms for anyone who wanted to make an order. The box contained **Singing fancies**; which made the person who ate them sing what ever song you want them to sing, **Ani-Balls**; would make the person turn into an animal for a short period of time and **Swooning Tart's**; which make the person swoon (these were made special for Malfoy and his goons) over any person they looked at. There were also **Hogwarts Hussy's**- Eat one of these chocolates and look like a two-bit hooker, **Chocolate Hagies**- make your worst enemy look like a real hag.

Soon the dinner dishes cleared and the desserts replaced the main courses. They looked around the hall and saw that at every table people were starting to eat their desserts; soon the fun would begin. They had everything planned out to the exact second; some of the Gryffindor's would be affected first and then the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and the Slytherin's and right after that Hermione, Ron and Neville would eat their treat and change.

"I feel fun…Oink, Oink, Oink" came from a Gryffindor

"What's happ…Caw, Caw, Caw" from another Gryffindor

"What's the…Mew, Mew, Mew" from another Gryffindor

"Bloody H…Some where over the rainbow; someone waits for me (sang a Hufflepuff)"

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout (with hand on their hips and the other hung out as the spout) here is my handle here is my spout (sang a Hufflepuff)"

"Oh my…ooh… ooh…ahh…ahh…ooh…ooh…ahh…ahh…ooh…ooh…ahh…ahh… (Cho had turned into a monkey)"

"Bark, Bark, Bark" came for Michael Corner in Ravenclaw.

"Bah, Bah, Bah" came from Anthony Goldstein

"I am Voldemort hear me roar; I am to stupid to ignore; I want you to know I will take my stand; across your land but I am to much of a coward to win." sang Terry Boot

"Crabbe, Goyle come on let's get out…(Malfoy springs out of his seat) Come and dance with me my lovelies (prancing to the front of the hall with Crabbe and Goyle following him) this is a party you know (and they start to sing) I am pretty, I am pretty (swaying as they sang) with lips of cherry wine. Dowop, Dowop (Crabbe and Goyle singing back up) I am pretty; I am pretty and every boys desire; Dowop, Dowop (moving towards the Slytherin table and grabbing anyone they could) I want you to be my baby, (Malfoy sang to a second year) won't you come with me (as the boy turned into a toad)."

Hermione changed into a cat, Neville turned into a toad, and Ron turned into a pig. Those who hadn't been affect yet were laughing so hard they had tears coming down their cheeks. Then the rest of the students started turning into animals, hags, hookers or started singing and dancing. Those who had already changed were changing back to their normal self; except Malfoy and his goons. Professor Dumbledore looked around the hall; the twinkle back in his eyes and a small smile on his face. He caught Harry's eye and nodded to him as Harry turned into a Phoenix; Dumbledore smiled and clapped at the show before him. Luna had changed into Dove as had Ginny. Just before Harry turned back into himself there was a commotion at the teachers table; one by one the teachers started to change or start singing. The best part for the students was when Dumbledore and Snape started singing **My Bonny Lies Over the Ocean** (Bonnet's appeared on their heads) rocking back and forth as they sang. With the last key of the song was sang; the students stood up and applauded Dumbledore and Snape. Malfoy and his goons stood at the end of the Slytherin table with looks of disgust at what they had just witnessed. The new Marauders were proud at their prank but would take a break for a bit (Hermione's idea) so they would not get discovered. By the time Snape could realized what had happened all evidence (thanks to Dobby and Winky) would have been removed; not only from the tables but from the castle.

Harry heard different reactions coming from not only his own house but the others; some were mad but most thought it was almost as good as what Fred or George Weasley (if they only knew the stuff had came for them) would have done. Ron was talking to Dean and Seamus (who wanted details about the product used) but Ron played his part well and did not let on that he or Harry had been involved. Ginny noticed Cho sitting at the table crying; asking her house mates who would have been so mean to change her into (Ginny smiled) a dirty monkey like that. Michael came over and tried to calm her down telling her not to worry about it he had been turned into a poodle dog with fleas. Ginny heard Luna talking to Neville,

"I knew if I kissed a toad I would get a handsome prince" and then she giggled and kissed Neville on the cheek.

Mark Evans was talking to Hermione about how great he thought the prank was; wanted to know if she knew who had been involved and was disappointed that she didn't know. The six friends left the hall and headed to the room of requirements for their nightly practice on their Animagus forms; Dobby and Winky popped in just after they arrived. While the other five started their relaxation exercises Harry talked to Dobby and Winky about them helping Mrs. Weasley and possibly popping in and out of the houses getting the items they thought Voldemort might be after.

Winky said that she would help only if she could be Harry's house-elf; she did not want her freedom and would only work for her master. Harry knew Hermione would not like him owning Winky but felt he had to (he felt it was his fault she no longer had Mr. Crouch) so she would at least have a kind master. Harry agreed that he would take her as his house-elf but that he had rules for her to follow. Harry told her that she would not be wearing a pillow case as clothes; she would have to dress in descent clothes and would have to stay clean and slow down her Butterbear drinking.

Dobby stood and listened to every detail of the orders Winky was given; with the hopes that Harry would also take him on as his house-elf. Harry turned to Dobby and saw the look in his eyes and felt he needed to include Dobby in the plans. He let him know that he could be his house-elf too but he would not be his master and he would be paid for his services and would not take no for an answer. He explained to Dobby that he didn't want to be anyone's master but he knew Winky would not take her freedom; so that was the only reason he had agreed. He explained that friends did not own each other and that Dobby was indeed his friend. Dobby was happy with this explanation and excused himself to set up the snacks for everyone.

Training was going well; Ron and Neville showed that they would be the first to achieve their transformation first; the question; who would be first Neville or Ron. In the back of his mind Harry hoped they would complete it together; they both needed the confidence boost badly. The three girls were now equal with their training and Hermione was a bit happier now that she was doing well. They were all doing better then the original marauders but then again they had their notes; which had their comments on them of how to make it happen quicker and easier. Harry figured that the reason they had all this information worked out so well was for two reason; one being Peter taking so long to understand how to become an Animagus and two; so that when their own children got old enough they had planned on helping them become Animagus once they were in school; which made him sad but happy they had thought of their future children. After cleaning up and saying good-night to Winky and Dobby they all headed to their common rooms. Luna and Neville said their private good-night and then the five headed up to Gryffindor house.

Harry, Neville and Ginny walked behind Ron and Hermione talking about how well the evening had went. Harry told them he wanted to put the order forms out in the common room but was afraid that Hermione might not like him doing so. The all entered the common room and Neville said good-night to them all and headed to the boys dorm. In the end he put them out on the tables and Hermione just shrugged her shoulder at him and said good-night. Ron and said good-night to Harry and Ginny and headed to the boys dorm. They sat for a while and Ginny asked him questions about O.W.L.'s; she was scared she would not do well on her O.W.L.'s. Harry just laughed at her; he knew that she was smart and would do well on them. With their time in the room of requirements they had been doing all their home work and helping Luna and Ginny with O.W.L. preparations. He knew she and Luna would be ready and do well on them. They said good-night to each other and kissed each other on the cheek; then headed to their own dorm.

The first Quidditch game of the season would be that weekend; November the second between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; the five Gryffindor's would go and watch the game with Luna; to support her since she would and had done this for the Gryffindor team last year. The first Gryffindor game would be held at the end of November just before thanksgiving. Katie Bell had them practicing every Sunday since school had started. Ron had shown great improvement at being a keeper (first year nerves had settled down) and Katie figured that he would get a lot better once the season started. Ginny had tried out for one of the chaser positions and showed remarkable skill; better then she had done the last part of the year as the seeker. To everyone's surprise Dennis Creevey came out for one of the beater spots but ended up being a better chaser and became the third chaser on the team. Natalie McDonald and Emma Dobbs (named in book four but not what house so I put her in Gryffindor) became the team's new beaters; Ron commented that for girls they were brutal (he had told Harry he pitied the guy who would make them mad) with their clubs during practice. All in all they felt they had a very good team this year and looked forward to winning the Quidditch cup again.

On Saturday morning they all slept in a bit since the game didn't start until one-thirty. They had the morning to do what ever they wanted and would be training this morning so they could have couple time as Ron had put it. Ron was the first one up and headed to the shower; Neville was the seconded one up and left to get his shower as Ron came back into the room. Once he was dressed he tried to wake Harry up. Ron got a smile on his face; pay back for the Susan joke he had tried to pull on him a few weeks ago and he had the perfect thing to say. He leaned over and shook him again but all he did was roll away and pull his covers over his head. It's time for paybacks; so he leaned again and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Harry, it's time to get up. Harry, Ginny has decided she wants Dean not you; she's down in the common room kissing him right now."

Harry sprang out of bed so fast his head hit Ron's and knocked him on the floor. He sat there breathing hard looking at Ron like he was going to kill him.

"What did you say Ron?"

"Oh, nothing important Harry; just get dressed."

"No, what did you say?"

"What did you hear?"

"Ron, don't play like that; you were playing right?"

"Yep, payback for what you did to me last week. It don't feel good does it mate?"

"No"

"So you won't be doing that again will you?"

"Nope"

"Good"

"You can be such a prat some times you know that?"

"Yep and so can you mate. Come on, get up and get ready so we can get down to the great hall before they stop serving breakfast."

"Is all you think about is food mate?"

"Nope"

They dressed in their muggle clothes and put on their coats. Neville had found a nice warming charm if they needed it today at the Quidditch game. Over the past few days the weather had been so unpredictable; yesterday it had been freezing outside but the day before had been quit warm. When they reached the common room the girls were waiting for them; so they headed down to meet up with Luna. After eating breakfast they headed out; time for training and finish up their home work. At twelve o'clock they headed back down for lunch and then out to the lake to just relax and visit Hagrid until the game started. They sat by the lake for forty-five minutes and then headed to Hagrid's hut so they could spend time with him before the game. Hagrid was pleased to see Harry and his friends; they talked about the fantastic (Ron rolled his eyes at that comment) beasts he would have during the year and some for the next. Time went by so fast; it was time to head to the Quidditch pitch to watch the game.

Everyone followed Luna into the stands; Ron and Harry were there for Luna but they were going to watch how each team played and report back to Katie. On their way up to the stands Harry noticed Mark Evens heading to the pitch; he called to him and Mark waited for them to catch up with him. Harry asked if he would like to join them in the stands and they would help him understand the game by explaining it to him and answer any questions he had. All Mark could do was smile and shake his head yes; he followed them to their seats. They heard the whistle blow and knew the game was about to begin; both teams flew out and the new commentator introduced the teams. Once the captains shook hands the teams flew into the air. Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air and the game began. Both teems had decent keepers but their chasers weren't as good. In Ron's opinion they needed to work together more; Harry noticed that with Ron he always used strategy in his thinking when it came to Quidditch; he would make the best captain next year. He just hoped that his friend would be the one picked next year. Harry kept his eye on the snitch and the seekers to see who would be the better of the two; Cho who was Ravenclaws seeker was not doing to well; she would just follow the other seeker. Hufflepuffs seeker was doing all right but kept losing site of the snitch.

The score after thirty minutes of play was 0-0; Harry could see that since Cedric had died Hufflepuffs team had not been doing well. After forty-five minutes of play the Hufflepuff seeker finally saw the snitch and shot after it; Cho had just noticed the snitch too and shot out after it. To Harry's surprise Cho caught up to the other seeker quickly; they were flying neck and neck; both trying to knock they other out of the way so they could get the snitch. The snitch shot straight down towards the ground. Harry and Ron were on their feet; pushing forward to the edge of the stands where they were at; betting on who would get the snitch and who would crash. Then it happened; the snitch made a hard right turn and shot back up towards the sky. Both seekers tried to turn and pull up; Hufflepuffs seeker lost control of her broom and crashed into the stands. Cho turned but lost control for a split second but then regained control and headed straight for the snitch; she had caught the snitch and the game was over 150-0; Ravenclaw had won.

They decided since it was still early; they would go sit by the lake and talk with Mark. Harry had felt bad after talking to him at the feast but not since then. He didn't want him to feel left out and knew he probably had a lot of questions for them. They stayed by the lake for over two hours before they decided to go back to the common room. After they got back to the common room; Harry sat and talked to Mark a little while longer. Mark had told Harry he had written out the letter to his parents; asking to them about people he was related to but didn't want to send it by school owl; so Harry took him to the Owlery to use Hedwig. Mark was amazed that Harry was being so kind to him and letting him use the most beautiful owl he had ever seen. Harry told Hedwig:

"Hey girl, please take this to Marks parents; they live in Surrey near Aunt Petunia. Wait for a reply ok girl; they don't have an owl." and then sent her on her way.

November flew by fast and before they knew it; the Gryffindor game was going too held that weekend. Gryffindor slaughtered Hufflepuff 420-0; Ron had played his best game ever and Katie was so proud of him. Ginny had played as well as Angelina or Alicia in the chaser position (she had made Harry proud) and Ron had told her she was the best chaser (with out letting Katie hear him). The party after the game was as big as ever; Harry had talk to Dobby and arranged for him to have food, drinks (butterbeer and pumpkin juice) and plenty of desserts. At midnight Hermione started making everyone go to bed; Harry was so tired he didn't need to be told twice. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and said good-night to everyone and headed up to the boys dorm. Harry took a quick shower and dressed for bed; as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep; a fitful sleep with many dreams.

**Thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter meets everyone's liking and understand now why I put the jewelry in the interview. I am truly sorry I didn't write a big Quidditch game; I did try but it never sound right. I will have when the games are and how they ended but not to much detail and I apologize ahead of time for that. Chapter 31 is in the works and about half way done. Please be kind and let me know what you think of this chapter. I have to ask what did you all think of the third movie?????**


	31. Voldemort, Information, and Finding Trut...

**Silvercrystal77: I am glad you like that last chapter and will enjoy this chapter too. I was not comfortable writing a Quidditch game (after a 3 tries that turned out soooo bad) but I am going to try and write one for the next game that will be set for the month of February; which will be in a few chapters. Thank you for the kind words Silver and I hope that you will continue reading.**

**Lourdes****: When I decided to have the jewelry in the story; I planned to use it as a decoy (Evil grin) before I really reveal what Voldemort is after. I have gone back and fixed the (Insight) and reposted it with this chapter. Thanks for catching that and thanks for reading and reviewing the story. **

**Cintishortstop: Thanks for understanding but I will try to write a better Quidditch game next time. Thanks for the review and reading the story.  
  
JuveFan: Thanks for the review and I agree that Buckbeak was cute and they did that part well in the movie but I was disappointed that they left out major parts that were important for those who are non-readers to understand why things happened they way they did. Over all I gave the movie a 5.**

**Ren: I had fun making up the prank and playing it out. I was unsure of how to write the monkey sound but it turned out well I guess. The interview was something I would like to see JK do as you said them getting credit for what they did. I have thought out a response part to their article but it won't be what you think; I will be using a hint JK gave in an interview and hope everyone will like what happens. Masterful (oh wow blushing) thank you, thank you so much for those kind words. I know what you mean I had it in my head for three days after I wrote that part of the prank. Yes more Malfoy torture is coming but not until after the chapter with Christmas in it. **

**Me too I had many mixed feelings about the third movie. There were parts I loved but then came parts that were out of place. It was good but to me not as good as the others. They needed to add about 45 more minutes to the film and put things where they belong; Like the Firebolt which was his Christmas present not given at the end of the book. The grim and the werewolf could have been done better but I will stop bashing the move. Thanks for taking the time to review the story and tell me what you thought of the movie.**

**Silverallie: I thank you for starting to read the story and hope you will get to this chapter and read to the end. I have gone back and fixed the problem where I didn't separate the paragraphs and the talking parts. Thank you so much for the kind words and I am glad you like what you have read so far. I did also go back and change the mama to ma'am and it was reposted with this chapter. Thank you for pointing that out to me. I wanted him to have a birthday party with all the bad that has happened in his life; a spark of happiness for our hero.**

**Pdlegirl: I am glad that you found the story and are enjoying it so far. I am in the middle of going back over the chapters and fixing problems. I did have someone that was doing beta reading for me but alas I have not heard from them so I am going over the chapters again as I write the new chapters. You could never come into the story late; and I hope that you will continue reading until the end. I hope that you were able to finish and get to chapter 30. I had to make Harry have an embarrassing moment and Remus catch him; I laughed so hard when I was rereading it. Remus is taking care of Buckbeak and making his life a little easier.  Molly has always tried to smother Harry with love and I felt it was time for him to accept it and give her some love back. I hope that you will read until the end and will keep enjoying the story.**

**Marie: I am happy that you are enjoying the story so far and I have plans for our little Mark Evens (how not sure yet but he will show up a lot more) in future chapters. Yes I have to say the trailers look great but I know if you have read any of the other responses you have seen what I though but go see it and see what you think. Over the net there have been mixed responses; Judge for your self. **

**Padfootedmoony: you make me blush Padfootedmoony; me and genius in the same sentence not a good mix (LOL) I hope you like this and other chapters as they come. : )**

**techno04: Thank you, thank you, thank you; for so many kind words. This response is to all of your 30 reviews. I agree with you that Ron should be ok with Ginny and Harry being together and if you noticed JK Rowling has made Ron hint around that he would be glad if the two did get together. I do hope that is what she has in store for Harry in book 6 or 7. I hope that she does not kill Harry in book seven (I have read a few rumors about this and Dan Radcliffe has said in an interview that he thinks Harry will die) so he can have a happy adult life since his child hood had been so messed up. JK herself say that Harry and Hermione are just friends but I wanted them to have a connection like Ron and Ginny do as brother and sister (since they are only children) I am glad you like that. I am working hard on my writing skills and am glad that you see improvement with each chapter. I love to see my reviewers, review each chapter (it keeps me on my toes lol) and lets me know that people are reading. As far as writing better the J.K. herself (I don't think so) but thank you for the complement (blushing) it feels good to know there are people out there that like my story. No the part where he kisses her is in his head; daydreaming about it you know. I started to make it that way but decided to make it a daydream. It warms my heart to read that you think it is perfect (thank you so much) but I know it could use some work. Being a girl (older, older girl) I am not sure how guys do things. Since he had already told Ginny how he felt; the talk was more of wanting advice about what he was feeling (Different ages helping you know since he was raised with out love) that was what I was going for anyway. I'm not sure what stories you have read but check out my favs; there are quit a few great ones in there depending on what you like. Most of mine are Harry and Ginny stories. The long name s were temp names; they get new names with their Animagus forms; I hope you will like the new ones (Harry's new one sucks) and no not a phoenix (sorry). When I write the spaces are not that big but when I upload it and post they are there and I am going back and trying to fix it. As far as Dumbledore's name; no I did not make it up. His full name is in OOTP during the hearing; Fudge reads off his full name. I hope you will be glad since the next chapter has a bit of the lovey-dovey stuff. I have decided that in future chapters I will try and write out a Quidditch game. No ball so far and I am not sure if I will add one but as I said fluff coming in next chapter (Wink, Wink).**

**Butler****: I am glad to see that you are still reading; and I had mixed feelings about the film. It had some great parts in it though.**

**HP4eva1: Thank you so much for the kind words and as you read you will see many times where I explain about Harry and him being out of character. To be honest JK herself did and interview and said that Harry will not be the angry boy he was in 5. That he will be calmer because he knows he will need to focus his energy on Voldemort. You can find the interview on **

**Jen: Thank you Jen. I know can't you just see him up there with a pink bonnet on his head and singing with Dumbledore (no one else could have pulled it off with him other then Dumbledore) I know the picture in my mind as I wrote it made me wish I could draw so I could start making pictures of these things. Well I am not sure if it is the action you want but the next chapter will have some lovey-dovey, fluffy, and snogging in it but will no have any sex in it. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**First I want to apologies for it being so long since I have posted any chapters. I am just having the worst luck; first a while back I lost my hard drive and power supply. Well a few weeks ago we had a bad storm and it got my DSL Modem and I had to wait on Bell South to do all their tests before they would come to my house and check the modem (the last resort) and what do you figure it was the modem. So now I have a new modem and now can post my chapters. I have 3 chapters ready but I have to finish going over 32 and 33 for mistakes. I really checked this chapter and hope I found all the mistakes. Ok enough of my babble on with the story. **

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 31**

** Voldemort, Information, and Finding Truth**

**Dream**

**_            There before him were some stairs; the scenery looked so familiar. As he reached the top of the stairs; he noted there were four doors; one door to his left; two as you walked down the hallway and one at the very end of the hall. He heard voices coming from the room at the end of the hallway; he was in the Riddle house again and he knew those voices. His mind went to the summer before his fourth year; seeing the muggle walk down this hallway and entering that room; where he would meet Voldemort and his death. He cleared his train of thought and focused on those voices; Voldemort and Wormtail were in that room; he would never forget their voices as long as he lived. He wondered why they were back at the Riddle house since Voldemort hated his muggle past and heritage. _**

**_"What news do you have about the items Wormtail?"_**

**_"My Lord we have not been able to locate the items."_**

**_"Narcissa has informed me that she was not able to keep the Black items she had; that fool Dumbledore made sure they were retrieved before the week was out after the reading. I will not stand for failure Wormtail; find what I want and do it soon or you will pay."_**

**_"Yes My Lord, we are doing our best to find them and bring them to you My Lord."_**

**_"How hard is it for you; as simple minded as you are; not be able to find two simple items and bring them to me?"_**

**_"Master your spy at Hogwarts has found nothing we can use; the locations of the Black family properties are well guarded. We do not know who is in position of them now; Dumbledore has put up protections around all who attended the reading of his Will."_**

**_"Wormtail give me your arm"_**

**_"Yes, My Lord"_**

            Harry watched as Voldemort placed his wand to Wormtail's arm and in a low sadistic whisper said words he could not hear; then released his arm. He stayed on his knees as Voldemort paced the room; waiting for his deatheater to arrive. It didn't take long before and cloaked figure came through the door. With his head bowed and kneeling in front of Voldemort.

"**_What news do you have for me and do not lie; I will know if you do."_**

**_"My Lord, I have not been able to find the items; the fool has let me see the lists of the Black items but I do not know where they are located."_**

**_"And why is that; if you have seen the lists?"_**

**_"He has the parchments charmed where I can not see where the locations are."_**

**_"Have you found out who was given the properties of the Black family?"_**

**_"No, My Lord; Dumbledore will not disclose that information at the request of the new owner or owners."_**

**_"You know I need these items to get to Potter and I will not stand for anymore failure. You have until the New Year to find what I want or you will be punished worse then you have ever been before. Now leave me before I decide to punish you for not having what I want."_**

**_"Yes, My Lord; I will have news for you soon."_**

**_"Now, Wormtail come here."_**

**_"Yes, My Lord"_**

**_"Crucio"_**

****

**End of Dream**

            Harry shot up as if he had been struck by lighting; he had sweat dripping into his eyes; he had felt the anger from Voldemort. He was breathing heavy as he made his way to the loo; where he became physically ill. After getting sick he lay on the cold floor and tried to relax; once his breathing was back to normal he made his way back to his bed.  Harry changed into some dry clothes and climbed back into bed; trying his best to clear hi mind. As he stared at the ceiling of his four-poster bed he wondered if he should go straight to Dumbledore and tell him about the spy; he was sure he would want to know. So he climbed back out of bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on and then grabbed his wand and headed to Dumbledore's office. When he reached the Gargoyle he whispered "Cockroach Clusters" and let the stairs take him to the office door. Harry could see light coming from the cracked door; he walked over slowly and knocked. Dumbledore pulled the door open and gave him a surprised look but motioned for him to come in.

"How may I help you at this late hour Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry to bother you this late sir but I just woke from a nightmare."

"I assume that Voldemort was part of this nightmare then?"

"Yes sir, Wormtail was with him; they were at the Riddle house again."

"How do you know it was the Riddle house Harry?"

"Because sir, that is where he was in the summer before my fourth year. I remembered where he was as I went up the stairs. He summoned his spy from Hogwarts; he wants news on the items."

"I see, Severus you may come out now; Harry did you not clear your mind tonight before you went to bed?"

"I'm sorry sir but I was so tried; when my head hit the pillow I fell right to sleep before I could clear my mind."

"I see; your team did play a hard game; I was surprised that you did not catch the snitch sooner then you did Harry but alas that score will be hard to beat by the other teams. A good lead towards the house cup would you not say Severus?"

"Yes headmaster, Potter (added with a glare)"

"Professor Snape (added with a smirk)

"Yes, well let us get down to why we are here; Harry can you tell me what all you saw tonight"

"Yes sir, Voldemort was talking with Wormtail about the items and Wormtail told him that everyone who had been at the reading was protected. Then Wormtail told him that the spy at Hogwarts did not have any information to use. He asked him for his arm and spoke in a whisper but I couldn't hear him; then his spy showed up and told him that you had let him see the lists but could not see where the Items were located and that he would not fail him. The spy told Voldemort he would have news for him soon."

"Severus do you have anything to add to what Harry has told me?"

"No, headmaster"

"So, we can assume; some how Harry was able to see what happened and he heard most of what was said there tonight. Did you know that he was indeed back at the Riddle house Severus?"

"No, headmaster; I was summoned and apparitated at the door of the room he was in. We never know where he is; we hone our senses to the mark he has charmed and that is where we go; I am sorry headmaster that I could not tell you where he was; though Potter (with an evil sneer) has given you that information."

 "Yes. Severus he has but I do not hold that against you in any way. I know Voldemort does not give out the information of where he is and just summons you to him. What we must focus on now is to locate the items and make sure he does not get them."

"Yes, headmaster"

"Harry is there anything else that you need to tell me about tonight?"

"No sir there isn't but how can we be sure that he won't get the information (glancing at Snape) before we can get the items out of where they are?"

"Harry you will have to trust me on this matter; if we find the items he is looking for we will remove them at once. Just know my dear boy that no one from the Order will allow that to happen no matter what you think of them; do you understand this?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now Harry of to bed; I know that you need your rest and this matter can not be fixed tonight."

"Sir, there is one more thing; after Professor Snape left Voldemort; Voldemort put the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail and I could feel it; that's what woke me up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but when I stood up my body started to ache and it reminded me."

"Has this ever happened (the twinkle left his eyes and worry set in) before Harry?"

"Right off hand I couldn't tell you if I have or not; wait, yes at headquarters this summer. The first time I saw them talking about the items and I saw my parents and (Snape gave him a shocked look) Sirius."

"Do you feel you need a potion to help you sleep tonight?"

"No sir, I just thought you needed to know about that."

"I am glad you did Harry; we will discuss this some more later on this week unless it happens again before we can talk."

"Yes sir, I will head back to my room then; thank you sir and good-night."

"Good-night Harry"

            Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room with many things going through his mind. Snape was Dumbledore's spy and Voldemort thought Snape was his spy; which was he really; could he be trusted as Dumbledore thought he could be? For now he knew he would not give his permission for Snape to know where any of the places were and when they brought the items over he would not know where they were kept. Harry decided that Dobby would be the keeper of the items; Snape would never think of the house-elf as the one friend of Harry's to keep the items safe. He would talk to professor Dumbledore and Dobby together tomorrow about this. If Snape was a traitor then he would be ready to fight him and would make sure there was no information to give to Voldemort from Snape. He stood in front of the picture of the lady in pink lost in thought until Filch grabbed his shoulder. Harry spun around to see a very pissed off caretaker but gleeful at the same time. Harry waited for him to announce what he was going to do with him; before he told him he had been with professor Dumbledore.

"Aw Mr. Potter, caught you trying to sneak out of your common room; I think a weeks worth of detention will do for starters. Now come on boy we are going to see the headmaster."

"Mr. Filch, I am not trying to sneak out. I just came back from professor Dumbledore's office. I was in there talking to him and professor Snape; you can ask him if you want since he is walking this way."

"Aw professor Snape, young Potter here tells me he was just talking to you and the headmaster; I think he was sneaking out."

"I am sorry to say Mr. Filch but Mr. Potter is telling you the truth; he was just talking to the headmaster (a look of discuss on his face) and I; though Potter is known for breaking the rules; he has not done so tonight."

"Can you let me go now Mr. Filch so I can go back to bed?"

"Alright Potter but know I will be watching you."

"Yes sir"

            As Filch and Snape watched him; he whispered the password to the portrait "Buckbeak" and went inside. Harry sat in front of the fire for a while trying to clear his mind (he didn't want to see Voldemort again tonight) so he could go back to sleep. Thirty minutes later as he dragged his tired body up the stairs he thought of Sirius. He climbed back into his bed and tried to empty his head once again. Just as he covered up he heard someone moving towards his bed; he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the left side of his bed. He knew it had to be one of his room mates but he was not going to take any chances. The hangings were pulled open and there stood Ron with a look of confusion and worry on his face.

"Where you been mate; I looked in the common room over an hour ago and you weren't there. Did you have another nightmare about you-know-who? I hope you weren't sneaking out with my sister; cause I would have to bloody you up a bit for that."

"No Ron, I did not sneak out with your sister and I can say the same if I find you sneaking out with Hermione since she is my sis. I was in the headmaster's office talking to Dumbledore and yes I had another nightmare with Voldemort and had to inform him of what I saw."

"Oh, sorry about that mate; I have to protect Ginny you know. I hope no one got hurt like dad did last year."

"Yes Ron, I know and same goes for Hermione; you know if the girls heard us say we have to protect them they would hex us into next week and only Wormtail got hurt by the Cruciatus Curse; no one important"

"Yep, they would do that for sure but seriously mate you know I would never hurt Hermione right? Well since it was only that rat that got hurt; he did deserve it though."

"Yes Ron and I hope you know I would never hurt Ginny; I care for her a lot and I know if I did hurt her she could hurt me worse then anyone of her brothers; not saying you couldn't hurt me."

"She is a scary one that one is; I know she can take care of herself and all but as her brother I have to try and keep her safe. If you don't mind me asking; what did you see tonight that you had to tell Dumbledore?"

"Oh let's see, for one where he is; two who was with him; three he has a spy here at Hogwarts and let him know that I could feel the Cruciatus Curse when he put it on Wormtail."

"Are...you...ok...Mate, do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine; I just want to be able to go back to sleep with out any more dreams."

"OK, you try and get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Ron"

"Night Harry"

            As Harry fell back to sleep; he could feel  a dream starting; so he forced himself awake. No matter how hard he tried to clear his mind; as his eyes closed a dream would start. After an hour; Harry gave into sleep and drifted into another dream.

**Dream**

**_In every direction Harry looked; all he could see was a bright golden glow. It was like he could feel the power flowing through his veins; it didn't hurt him at all but it felt strange. Slowly the glow started to dim; he could see that he was back in the tunnel he had been in before on his birthday. As he walked down the tunnel his heart was beating so fast he thought he could hear his heart beating. He knew if he saw his parents and Sirius last time; there was a chance he would see them again; he had mixed feelings about this. He would love to see them again but he knew last time he had seen them that danger had followed him there. _**

**_Harry came to the end of the tunnel and could see the door that would let him enter the room he had seen his parents in; with caution he walked to the door and opened it slowly. The room was empty this time; as he entered the room the golden glow started coming back. It got so bright this time he had to close his eyes but he could still see the light; as if his eyes were still open. Slowly the glow died down again and he opened his eyes. Standing before him were his parents and Sirius; they all had similar smiles on their faces. They could see him this time; what did this mean? Did it mean he had died in his sleep; they had called this place the Cavern of the Dead._**

**_"Harry, don't worry you are not dead; we are here to help you."_**

**_"Like Lily said Harry; we are here to help you understand the power that grows within you."_**

**_"You will need to understand not to fight the power; by allowing it to just flow within you it will be less painful. Fighting your power will cause you pain; so remember to just let it flow."_**

**_"How will I know when the power is trying to flow through me; will it sting or hurt real bad when it starts?"_**

**_"Harry when you first saw the glow when you came here; did it hurt you at all?"_**

**_"Um no…dad…it didn't"_**

**_"Well then my dear godson it shouldn't hurt but if you fight it then it will."_**

**_"So what you are saying Sirius is that it will just feel like something flowing through my veins but if I try to stop it from happening then it will hurt."_**

**_"Yep that about covers it Harry; I want you to know how proud I am of you."_**

**_"Thanks Sirius but I miss you; I'm sorry I fell for Voldemort's trick and that you died. I wish I had opened that mirror and used it."_**

**_"Harry you have to stop blaming yourself; it wasn't your fault. Everything bad that has happened so far is Voldemort's fault; remember that ok kido."_**

**_"Harry, your father and I are sorry we were not there for you' know we are so proud of the person you have become."_**

**_"We know it has been hard for you with us not being there for you; with your aunt and uncle raising you. They are not who we wanted but with what happened to Sirius; there was no one else you could go to."_**

**_"It's ok, I know you wanted Sirius to raise me if you couldn't and I am glad I did get to know him a little. I have found good friends at school; they have helped me a lot. Remus is there for me and I am there for him and I know he misses you all a lot."_**

**_"Sirius told us about the Weasley's; they are good to you aren't they?"_**

**_"Yes mum, Mrs. Weasley treats me like one of her own sons and now even more so."_**

**_"So you finally noticed the youngest of the Weasley's then Harry?"_**

**_"Yes, Sirius (blushing) I have always noticed her; it's just in a different way now. I need to ask you all a question though; why haven't I been able to come here before now and see you?"_**

**_"Harry dear, I know you have many questions that you want answered but you have already been here longer then you should. I am not sure why but it has something to do with you learning to accept and show love but it also has something to do with your power. In time you will have all your answers; just know that you may be able to come here again if needed. We love you Harry and will be watching over you son."_**

**_"Thanks mum and I love you all too; Sirius do you have any idea what your family might have owned that Voldemort would want?"_**

**_"Harry my family had many things that pertained to the dark arts and I am sure he would want many of the pieces; I'm not sure what that would be."_**

**_"He has said that it would help him get to me."_**

**_"Well it could be one of the many books with dark arts spells, charms, potions or there are a few objects that if the person uses them with the right spells, charms or potions then that item could give that person extra power to beat their enemy or even make them immortal."_**

**_"Well that gives me a better idea of what to look for; you wouldn't happen to know which house they were in do you?"_**

**_"No, sorry I'm not sure but it has to be either the Running Rivers Estate or the Andrameda Estate. That's where my family kept things they didn't want found. They hardly ever used those houses; so they would store things in either house."_**

**_"That will help a lot in our search; thanks Sirius. Mum before I go can…can I at least… give…you and dad…a hug (tears were building up in his eyes and sliding down his cheek) since I…have…never (blushing) been…able to?"_**

**_"Come here son and then you have to wake up ok."_**

**_"OK mum"_**

**_            With that said the three people who meant so much to him and that would not be there when he fought Voldemort, hugged him good-by. He could not explain the feeling that was running through him. He was in heaven; even though she was nothing but a ghostly figure that was solid enough to hug; he finally was hugged by his mum. Watching his parents and Sirius fade away he could feel his body shaking; did this have something to do with his power. _**

****

**End of Dream**

"Harry, wake up mate"

"Harry, come on mate it's ten already and they will stop serving breakfast soon."

"**Harry,****last time mate; get up now or I am going to tell Ginny to dump you."**

"Ron, don't (yawn) make me (yawn) hurt you; I had a rough night mate; just go eat with out me ok."

"Sorry Harry, I have orders to bring you down with me. If you have any problems with that take it up with Hermione, Ginny and Luna. They are all down stairs with Neville waiting on us to come down."

"Ok, go on down and I will be down as soon as I get a shower; if that is ok with you?"

"Nope, I was told not to come down with out you. Ginny promised to hex me if I came down with out you mate and I will tell you I do not want to be hexed."

"Oh alright, just give me time to get ready."

            By the time they got to the common room it was already ten-thirty; so they decided to just go to the kitchens and ask Dobby and the other house-elves for some breakfast. In front of the portrait of the fruit bowl; Hermione tickled the pear to make the door knob appear. Once inside the kitchens; they made their way over to the table. Dobby and Winky came over and started fussing over the group. When Winky made her way to Harry and started calling him master; Hermione gave him a look that said "what's going on Harry" and did not take her eyes off him. Harry tried to ignore her while he asked the house-elves to bring them some food; then he turned back to his friends. Hermione was still looking at him; he could see she still wanted her unspoken question answered.

"Hermione please quit looking at me like that."

"Well then tell me Harry! _Why is Winky calling you Master Harry_?"

"Well Miss Granger! It is because I needed her help and the only way she would do that was for me to accept her as my house-elf. You can quit giving me that look Hermione; I did what I had to do and now there is nothing I can do about it. She is bound to me and my family for life Hermione; unless I try to free her. We all know what that would do to her so I won't even try."

"But Harry, you know it's wrong to enslave someone."

"Hermione, it's either me or someone like the Malfoy family; who would you chose to be her master and I know you would have her be free but that is not an option."

"OK Harry, I get what you are saying; so I will not say anything else about it. You know how I feel so we will agree to disagree ok."

"OK, I'm glad because the food is here and I am starved."

            The house-elves brought more food then they all could eat but Ron and surprisingly Luna put a good part of the food away. Everyone chatted about what they would be doing until two o'clock; that's when they would stop all work and have the rest of the day to spend time alone with their respective girl or boyfriend. This would be the most time they would not spend as a group. Before they went to the room of requirements he wanted them all to go see Dumbledore about the care of the items and inform him of his second dream of the night. He was really trying to keep his promise to his friends and tell them important things that were going on. He learned his lesson last year about keeping secrets and important things from people; he would not make that mistake again. Harry informed everyone at the table that after they were through that they were going to see Dumbledore first and then practice their Animagus exercises. They all wanted to know why they were going to Dumbledore's office but he told them they would find out when they got there. They all knew that they shouldn't push him for information and with reluctance they stopped asking questions. They finished up their meal and thanked the house-elves for the food and Harry asked Dobby to meet him in Dumbledore's office in fifteen minutes. With that done they left the kitchen and headed to Dumbledore's office.

As they walked to the office of their headmaster; Harry let his mind wonder about different things. One thing he thought about was Ginny; Harry was looking forward to spending some time alone with Ginny; he wanted to talk to her about where they stood. Were they moving forward towards a relationship or were they still just friends; seeing where it all would lead. In his heart he wanted more then what they had but would not push for more. If there was going to be more he would let her decide when they would move to the next step; even though he wasn't sure what the next step was. He was comfortable with how things were and didn't want to ruin their friendship or what they might have in the future.

 He had been thinking a lot about his future lately; he just hoped he had one. With having the prophecy hanging over his head; he wondered if he would even have a future. After talking with Remus and then seeing his parents and Sirius; he decided he would at least have some fun before he had to face Voldemort in that final battle. Having Ginny and his friends by his side was another thing he had decided to do; pushing them away would not do him or them any good. Last year he had thought having them as far away from him was the best thing to do but now he could see that he needed not only their friendship but their love. Growing up with out any kind of love in his life was hard and now that he knew what it really felt like to be loved; he would not give that feeling up for the world.

It took Neville; hitting him on his back to bring him back from his thoughts; they were waiting on him to give the password to the Gargoyle. He gave them a sheepish grin and walked up and whispered "Cockroach Clusters" but it did not move.

"OK, I guess we have to figure out what the new password is." He said to the group.

"OK, the passwords he uses are always sweets by what I know."

"Muggle or wizard sweets Harry?"

 "He has used both muggle and wizard sweets Hermione; so we can take turns saying different sweets until we get the right one."

"Snickers"

"Blood Pops"

"Three Musketeers"

"Ton-tongue Toffee"

"Ice Mice"

"Pumpkin Pastry's"

"Milk Duds"

"Canary Creams"

"Pop Rocks"

"M & M's"

"Acid Pops"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans"

"Lemon Heads"

"Caramelo Bar"

"Harry, you really need to have Dumbledore give you a password just for you mate; it would save time and what if it was an emergency or something like that."

"I know Ron I was thinking the same thing last night."

"Chocoballs"

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Butterbeer"

"Fizzing Whizbees"

            Suddenly the Gargoyle sprang aside; they all climbed the stairs; not even waiting for it to take them up. Once they had reached the top of the stairs Harry went over and knocked on the headmaster's door. Dumbledore called for them to come in; his hand never making it back to his side. Once inside, Dumbledore made a comfy couch and two chairs appear; they all took a seat.

"Harry, how may I help you and your friends this afternoon?"

 "Well sir, did you ever find out any information about The Cavern of the Dead?"

"No, I am afraid I have not found out any information that would be useful about The Cavern of the Dead. Why do you ask Harry; have you returned there again?"

"Yes sir, last night after I went back to bed."

"I see Harry, what happened in this dream you had?"

"Like before sir, my parents and Sirius were there. They could see me (there was a pop and Dobby appeared) this time."

"Aw Dobby how may I help you?"

"Master Dumbledore, my friend (eyes twinkling) Harry Potter has asked Dobby to be here sir."

"I see"

"Sir, I asked him here to help in keeping the items we bring over safe."

"I see you have given this some thought Harry; would you care to inform us as to why you feel this way?"

"Yes sir, you see after the first dream last night I became worried; I know that you trust your source but I can't help that I don't. You know the reasons for this and I would like Dobby to be trusted to keep the items safe. In his own way he has tried to help me many times with out being asked; I have some information that one of the items is a book on dark arts spells, charms, and potions; the other item will work with the book. The second item can be used like a weapon of some sort by what I have been told."

"How did you get this information Harry?"

"Well sir, last night when I saw my parents and Sirius; I asked some questions of Sirius; did he know of anything his parents could have that would help Voldemort get to me or hurt me. He told me that it could be one of many books and when used with a certain item; it would give Voldemort more power to bet me."

"So it may seem that even though we do not know much about this Cavern of the Dead; you were able to use it to your advantage and retrieve some very useful information. Did you learn anything else in your discussion with Sirius?"

"Yes sir, the items would have been stored in either Running Rivers Estate which was given to the Weasley's or in Andrameda Estate. Sirius said that most of the items that were dark art related were stored in those houses; they were not used much and were so protected not even Voldemort could find them."

"I understand now why you want Dobby to guard the items; Voldemort has no way of getting to him and he will not be able to extract the information from anyone else; very good thinking Harry. Have you figured out where you want the items to be kept or are you leaving that up to Dobby?"

"Yes sir, Dobby will decide where the items will be held until we are through researching them or find a way to destroy them. I know Hermione won't like us destroying books but if that is what we have to do; then so be it."

"Now Harry, is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

"My parents said something about me coming into more power; what does that mean sir?"

"Harry, most witches and wizards come into some of their power as they grow; little by little until they start a wizarding school. When a young wizard approaches what we call an adult wizard; the rest of his powers will engulf their very being and soul. Witches go through the same thing Harry; it will depend on how powerful the wizard or witch will be. Being brought up by your muggle aunt and uncle you would not have learned about this like Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom or Miss. Lovegood. This happens right after their sixteenth birthday and progresses until just before they reach the age of seventeen; by this time a wizard or witch will be at their full power. In history there have only been a few wizards who gained more power after their seventeenth birthday; Merlin, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and myself."

"Sir if it's alright with you; I would like for the six of us to go through the lists for the two houses; then I can have Dobby and Winky pop over and get the items. Once that is done then I can inform you of what we have and you can take a look at everything. This way we are the only ones besides Mr. Weasley who know what is at Running Rivers Estate and only the six of us will know what is at Andrameda Estates. I think the less involved the better."

"I agree that the less people involved is best Harry and I hope that you will keep me informed as well as Arthur Weasley."

"Yes sir we will; I just hope that Voldemort will not find what he is looking for before we do."

"We can only hope that what information you received is correct and he will not acquire the items. Is there anything else you need to inform me of Harry?"

"No sir"

"Good, I know that you all have other plans for the day and I myself have a meeting with professor McGonagall; so if that is all you best be on your way."

"Pardon me sir; I know students are not aloud the password here for certain reason but is there any way that you could make one just for Harry; you know incase of an emergency. It took us twenty minutes to guess the password for him to come up here and talk to you. What happens if he has another dream or vision and needs to get in fast?"

"Aw Mr. Weasley, that is quit a good idea but I must think about it; I know that Harry would not betray my trust and I am sure that Harry is glad you asked about this problem. Harry I will be in touch with you on that matter; so now young ladies and young men off you go so I am not late meeting your head of house."

"Thank you professor Dumbledore"

"You are very welcome Harry."

            Everyone was quiet as they left professor Dumbledore's office; they were all shocked at what Harry had dreamed about the night before. Hermione worried that he might be going mad; since he had never seen his parents in a dream before this year. Neville had a solemn look on his face but would give Harry a reassuring smile; when he would catch him looking at him. Luna was off in her own world (Loony Lovegood mood as Ginny had put it); no one wanting to guess what was on her mind. Ron and Ginny (with out the other knowing) were thinking about what Harry had said;

"The items were probably in the house Sirius gave their parents or the house that was left to the foundation."

They just hoped that the house could not be found by deatheater's or Voldemort. They made their way to their hideout (Neville and Luna had gave it that nickname) and practiced for an hour. Harry wanted to look over the lists so that they could get started; he would have Dobby and Winky move the items to a safer place. This way with him and his friends working on this; Snape would have no idea what they had found and Voldemort wouldn't find out either. They had been in Dumbledore's office for a long time; they would only have thirty minutes to go over the list before they would split up into couples. He and Ginny would have two hours together before dinner time, see the others at dinner and then spend two more hours before going back to Gryffindor tower. Harry just hoped Sirius was right about where the items would be found; he knew the dark arts books would be at either house but the other item could be anything or anywhere. Harry thought that maybe Andrameda Tonks could have the other piece and no one would know the difference; other then maybe Voldemort.

"What about the things that Mrs. Malfoy had that had belonged to the Black family?  He wondered where these items were put and where was the list; they would need to check these items too." Harry thought

            After looking at the lists they had; Hermione made a list of all the books at each house; Dobby and Winky would be sent over in a few days to get the ones at Andrameda Estate; Dumbledore was making it where only the two house-elves could get in that house for now. Ron would be sending an owl to his dad asking him to come to Hogwarts; that way they could talk to him about the house-elves going to their new home and retrieving any items they felt might match what Voldemort was looking for. With fifteen minutes left in their allotted time; Winky popped in with snacks for the group. Harry explained to her that he would need to see her and Dobby in two days; with everything explained then. Harry was glad to see that she had cleaned up and had on nice clothes; she still smelled of Butterbeer but hoped they could fix that problem later on. With good-bys to each other; the six made their way out of the room of requirements and made way to their secret places they would be spending with their significant other.

**Thank you all for reading my story. I know that there are a few new readers that are reviewing. Thank you so much for reading my story and I love that you reviewed. To my other reader Thank you too, I would not have so many chapters posted if it weren't for you all that have been with me from the beginning. I just want to let you all know the next chapter maybe real long. It is going to be three separate parts Harry and Ginny time, Ron and Hermione time, and Luna and Neville. For those who have been waiting on some fluff well here comes some real snogging (not sure how much but some) and I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next ones coming up. Please as always review and let me know what you think about it; good or bad ok. I am not afraid of flamers so if you think it is really bad please give me you thoughts. Froggyy1**


	32. Can This Be Love

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 32**

**Can This Be Love**

Ron was disappointed when Hermione led him to the library; he would have picked a better place to further explore their relationship but he figured if he agreed to this then in a while he could take her for a walk or something so they could talk. Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk outside by the lake first and would decide after that where to go. Neville led Luna to the kitchens; where Dobby made them a picnic basket with a few snacks. He then led her back to the room of requirements; he had her stand to the side and where she waited for him to walk by three times; he wanted it to be perfect and a surprise when she went in.

**(Neville and Luna's romantic afternoon)**

Neville had thought of everything; when he had walked by the portrait of Burnabus the Barmy; he had thought about a meadow covered in the softest Japanese clover. All around the blanket were flowers; Roses (red, white, peach colored, a white roses that had just the tips of each peddle being red, yellow and burnt orange), Tulips, Daisies, Lilies, Violets, Snapdragons, Babies breath and a small pond with Water Lilies. A small basket was placed on one corner of the blanket; it contained one of every color of flower; tied in the middle with single white ribbon. A small music box sat on the next corner of the blanket; it was charmed to play any song they would want played. Neville had talked with Dobby a few weeks before when he had brought snacks during their training; requesting his help to prepare the basket for him and Luna; Dobby had told Neville that he would be honored to help one of his friends. Dobby went all out with the basket; inside the basket were delicious pastry's, chocolate covered strawberry's, sparkling cider, ham and turkey finger sandwiches and Luna's favorite dessert strawberry short cake (charmed to stay fresh until they ate the last bite).

Neville had placed a blindfold over Luna's eyes just before he opened the door; taking her hand; he led her inside. Thinking back (as he led her over to the blanket) over his years at Hogwarts; he had once asked Hermione to the Yule Ball but she already had a date (his first crush), then he asked Ginny and she said she would go with him to the ball (second crush) and now here he was with Luna (he knew this was more then a crush) and hoped she would feel the same way. Neville led her over to a blanket that was spread out for them; he just hoped that she would like how everything looked. He was nervous about today; he had never spent anytime alone with a girl before; not like this anyway. He helped her sit on the blanket:

"No Luna I will take the blindfold off in a minute" he said; trying to get her comfortable on the blanket.

Kneeling beside her (so he could see her reaction) he untied the blindfold. He watched her face for any sign of a reaction. She was quiet; to quiet if anyone were to ask him. The only thing going through his mind was she hated what he had done; he had assumed she felt the same as he did; now he was questioning his actions. Then it happened; her mouth was moving but no sound came out; she would look at him then around the room and then back at him. It felt like hours to Neville but had only been five minutes since he had taken off the blindfold. She spoke;

"Oh Neville"

"Oh my"

"How, where, why?"

"Oh Neville you are so wonderful"

The she pounced on him; grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. When she pulled away from the kiss; her eyes were twinkling like stars in the sky. He wanted her to kiss him again; if he had the nerve he would kiss her but what if she didn't want to kiss him again. Neville decided right there and then he was going to take control; show some of his Gryffindor courage and kiss her; just kiss her. If she slapped his face fine but he wanted her to be his and one more kiss wouldn't hurt. Neville lifted his hands to her face; cupping her cheeks in his hands (slowly and softly rubbing her face with his thumbs); he pulled her face towards him and lightly kissed her lips with his. It was like the fourth of July; fireworks were going off in his head and before his eyes (even though they were closed) and he knew she was his world; as long as he had Luna as his girlfriend no one; not even Draco Malfoy could bother him again. He felt like he was suffocating from her kiss but then realized he was not breathing. Breaking apart from the most wonderful kiss he had ever had; he breathed in the air he needed.

"Luna"

"Yes Neville"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can ask me anything you want"

"Will you…I mean…I like you…a lot…and would…be honored…if you…would be my girlfriend; so um…would you be my girlfriend Miss. Lovegood?"

"Oh, Mr. Longbottom you flatter me; a handsome young man like yourself; wanting a Loony like me as a girlfriend."

"Luna, I like how you are; you can be Loony or crazy I don't care. I like you for you and I don't think you are Loony at all; people just haven't got to know the real you. If I am moving to fast just tell me ok; I think I might be falling in love with you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh Neville, of course I will be your girlfriend and no I don't think you are moving to fast. Love is written in the stars; when our true love comes we mustn't fight it. I have strong feelings for you too Neville. You know you are my first kiss, my first boyfriend and the first to ever arrange something so beautiful for me."

"I asked Dobby to make us a picnic; that is if you want to eat. It's not much but I had him make you favorite dessert."

"Neville, how do you know what my favorite dessert is?"

"Well (blushing) I have watched you at dinner time and if it there is any strawberry short cake on the table you always eat that and nothing else for dessert but that. So I just figured that was your favorite; was I wrong?"

"No Neville, you weren't wrong; that is my favorite dessert and thank you for knowing what it was."

Your welcome Luna; I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"It's perfect; you couldn't have made it more perfect then it is."

"I'm glad"

"Me too Neville, me too."

They spent the rest of their time chatting about nothing important; snacking on the food in the basket and stealing kisses from each other. They feed each other the strawberry short cake; Neville making sure he would get whipped cream on her lips so he could clean it off with a kiss or two. After they were through with the cake; Luna decided she wanted to experiment with different kinds of kissing. She had heard many of the older girls around school and some of the girls her own age talking about boys and the ways to be kissed. She explained each kiss to Neville as she performed them on him. She gave him an Eskimo kiss, a butterfly kiss, light kisses on his forehead and cheeks; when it came to the French kiss she blushed and ask if he wanted to try this kiss. Not wanting to hurt her feelings (and not really knowing how to do this kiss) he agreed to try it for her. After trying this kiss a few time; they both decided they liked this kiss. They agreed that when they kissed like that it would be in private and would not (it made Neville feel things he had never felt before) French kiss all the time.

Dobby popped in at four-forty-five to retrieve the basket; he informed them what time it was and that Harry and the others would be waiting for them in the Gryffindor common room at five-fifteen. Dobby handed Luna the flowers and sent all the dirty dishes, baskets and blanket to the kitchens. Bowing to his two friends; he disappeared with a pop. With one last kiss; hand in hand they headed to Gryffindor common room to wait on their four friends. Yes, it had been a good day for the once shy and bungling young man (who most thought would forget his head if it weren't attached) and his girlfriend; who to most of the school was known as Loony Luna Lovegood (a very strange creature that most of her house didn't want to know) but to him she was his perfect angel. He would love for her to meet his parents but they would never know she was there; at times like this (when he would love to introduce people to his parents) he would wish he had a normal life.

**(Ron and Hermione's romantic afternoon)**

After they left the room of requirements; Hermione headed to the library. Ron was not happy with this turn of events; he had hoped they would find a quiet place; talk a bit and maybe he would even get the nerve to kiss her again like he had done this summer; when they were at Grimmauld Place. He knew they had agreed to take things slow; which he didn't have a problem with. He just wanted to spend their time acting like couples do; not be in the library studying. Hermione went straight to Madam Prince; she took out the list of books they had made and started asking question. Madam Pince was shocked at the names of the first two books from the list; she asked Hermione if she could look at the list of books she had

Title of Book Author

* * *

1.1001 Dark Spells for the Wicked Drake Pureblood

* * *

2. Famous Dark Wizards and Witches and the Spells they used Medusa Madcap

* * *

3. Dark Magic for the Beginner Lucifer Gray

* * *

4.The History of Lord Voldemort and his Dark Ways Romulus Butterworth

* * *

5.Spells, Hex's and Charms invented and used by The Dark Lords of History

Madam Rose Vulture

* * *

6. Potions and their Antidotes used by evil Wizards and Witches Cornelius Dragoon

* * *

7. Unforgivable Curses and their Counter Curses used around the World

Paul Cornbluth

* * *

8. Speculation on how to become Immortal (rumored to be used by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) or as close as you can get

Colena Loveless

* * *

9.The Dark Art; A History Hildagrad Knox

* * *

10.Intermediate Dark Magic Kazuko Endo

* * *

11.Advanced Dark Magic Kajima Sato

* * *

12. Dark Magic for the Genius Wizard or Witch Mya Chun

* * *

13.Dark Magic; The Beginning of Chan Fu Hong

* * *

14. The Making of a Dark Wizard or Witch Bella Miller

* * *

15.So you Want to Be a Dark Wizard Hunter Green

* * *

"Well Miss. Granger, I must ask you why you are looking for these books. These books are dark magic and would be in the restricted section if we had them."

"Oh, no ma'am I don't need the books; I need a book that would give me more information on these books. I am researching them for professor Dumbledore."

"Why would the headmaster want you to research these books? All he would have to do is come to me and I would do that for him. A student should not be reading these books."

"Ms. Pince, This is a top secret project; which professor Dumbledore has entrusted me with; can you help me with a reference book on these books?"

"I will see what I can find and know before I hand over any information I will speak to the headmaster; to make sure you are doing this for him. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

"Yes ma'am, you do. When should I check back with you?"

"Give me at least four to five days. There are fifteen books on your list; so I will need some time."

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, now is there anything else I can do for you today Miss. Granger?"

"No ma'am, I think that is all I need for now. Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome, good day to you both."

"Hermione, what would you like to do know?"

"I don't know Ron, what do you want to do?"

"I just want to spend the afternoon with you; like we planned."

"I'm sorry about dragging you to the library first but I knew what Ms. Pince would say. The sooner she gets busy finding the books we need the sooner we can help Harry. Do you forgive me?"

"Mione there is nothing to forgive you for. Let's go for a walk around the lake and then find some where we can just be alone."

"A walk sounds good Ron; clear the mind and just you and me."

They walked hand in hand down the stairs and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. It was nice walking weather for a young couple; just a bit of chill in the air. Once they were outside; they linked their arms and strolled around the lake. At first they walked in silence; passing Hagrid's hut and then back again. Soon they found that they had reached the Quidditch pitch and decided to sit for a while in the stands. While they were there; they talked about school, the things they were helping Harry with, the war that was coming and to Ron's surprise Quidditch. Ron knew that she was trying to be interested as he talked about his favorite game but he knew she was only listening half way; he was guilty of the same thing. He just stopped talking and looked into her eyes; not sure what he would see.

"Mione, you know you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"Ron, (blushing) your just saying that."

"No, I'm not."

"Thank you,"

"You don't have to thank me; I'm just trying to let you know what I feel."

"You surprise me every day Ron. One minute you act like that little boy I meet on the train; then the next you show me the young man you have become. We only have a few months before Christmas will be here and then before you know it our sixth year will be over. It's so weird to see how each of us has grown up; you and Harry have surprised me this year. What happened to my little boys?"

"Hey, I resent being called a little boy and when were we ever your little boys."

"Oh Ron, you know what I mean. I wasn't calling you a little boy and you know it. I've just been thinking about when we first met on the train; we all were so little and so young. Who would have thought that our lives would have turned out this way?"

"I've always known"

"What do you mean Ron?"

"I've always known how I felt about you; I just never wanted to admit it. I was always afraid that if I did admit to liking you; that you would slap me in the face and run the other way. I was so afraid of ruining our friendship and then I would lose you."

"Oh Ron, you could never lose me, not just because you liked me. I think I have liked you since you and Harry saved me our first year. I was just like you, afraid of losing your friendship."

"You know, I think even if you had chosen Victor; I would be there for you, no matter what. I wouldn't have been happy but I would be there for you."

"Ron just because he took me to that Ball, doesn't mean I fancied him. He asked me to go; which I might add; you didn't until you had no one to take."

"I'm really sorry about that; I was a thick headed prat. That's what boys do most of the time but I promise I will never be that thick again."

"I'm glad Ron and so you know I only have eyes (blushing) for you."

"Hermione, I'm not saying this to be rude or anything but you are a girl and girls know about this romance stuff. I mean, where do we go from here? I know we both feel the same way but I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Just what we are doing Ron; you know holding hands, talking, kissing every now and then. We are still young you know and you don't have to worry about; _doing things wrong, _Ron do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's not that, some times I feel like I should be doing more; you know to prove how I feel."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel that way some times."

"Ron, you...I...we are doing fine, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I hope so; Hermione can I ask you something?"

"You know you can Ron."

"When I want to kiss you, do I ask first or can I just kiss you?"

"If you want to kiss me Ron; all you have to do is kiss me."

"_Ok_"

They sat there for a bit just cuddling; Ron placing small kisses on the top of her head or cheek. For some reason today; he wanted to remember every thing about her. The way her hair smelled, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her skin felt (it was so soft to the touch) and the way she felt in his arms. She made him feel whole and alive in a way he had never felt before. She was his angel; not Victor's, his and he could only hope that she would be his for life. He knew he was only sixteen year's old but he knew deep down; that his heart would hers forever. If someone were to see the look on Ron's face; as he sat with Hermione in the Quidditch stands; they would see nothing but pure love in those eyes. Ron looked down at the top of her head; which was resting just in the crook of his neck. There was a bit of a chill in the air but the two didn't even notice. Ron finally getting over his nervousness; took his right hand and placed it under her chin. He slowly lifted her face, so he could see her eyes. Starting at her forehead; placing butterfly kisses as he spoke softly to her.

"Hermione, (kiss) I know that we have been friends forever but I want you to (kiss) know that I love you. I don't know what I did to deserve (kiss) a girl like you and I will never (kiss) let anyone hurt you."

With the last kiss on her left cheek; he placed both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips softly; over and over again. After the last soft kiss; he pulled her to him and kissed her with as much love he could. She melted into the embrace and kissed him back with as much love as she could. As the kiss deepened; they both tried to pull the other as close as they could; not a breath of air could squeeze between the pair. They broke the kiss, placed their foreheads together and just smiled at each other.

There was no need to say a word; the moment was perfect as far as the two was concerned. They spent the rest of their time together just enjoying each others company; with hand holding, cuddling and many more kisses. At four o'clock they headed back to Gryffindor common room to meet up with their friends; so they all could go to dinner together. Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive to their; picking two comfortable chairs to sit in; here is where they would wait for the others.

** (Ginny and Harry's romantic afternoon)**

As their friends headed to their places of choice; Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk around the lake first. As they walked down the stairs Harry took Ginny's hand in his; for some reason he wanted everyone to know they were together; in either friendship or as a couple. There were only a few weird looks; seeing the two holding hands as they headed to the front doors of Hogwarts. Most students had seen not only Harry and Ginny holding hands but the others as well but they were always together; more like a group thing then anything else. The two being alone and holding hands was not a normal sight. By dinner time there would be rumors about the two and by the look on Harry Potters face he did not care. If people asked them questions they would answer them honestly; if that is what Ginny wanted.

As the two walked around the lake Harry felt content; he was enjoying their quiet time and had done so ever since the summer. She made him feel normal when he was with her and he was glad they had gotten to know each other and hoped that they were getting closer. They walked around the grounds by the lake hand in hand; stealing looks at the other as they walked; until they saw Hermione and Ron come out and start to walk by the lake. Not wanting to interfere with the other couple they headed towards Hagrid's hut. They knocked on his door but no one answered the door; not even a sound from Fang; Hagrid's faithful dog. Harry led them around to where Hagrid kept his garden; out of site so he could steal a kiss from the girl that held his heart.

Once they reached the back of the cabin; Harry led Ginny over to the back steps of the hut. He placed a warming and drying charm on the steps so they could set on them. Ginny had a slight blush to her cheeks and Harry wondered if it was from the cold or because they were hiding there from everyone's view. Though she didn't know; he loved it when she blushed.

"Ginny, I'm glad we are able to be alone today. I have missed our alone time; you know, since we left headquarters."

"I have too Harry. It's nice to just be here with you."

"You know I enjoy spending time with you. I mean that; you know that I feel comfortable around you and all. I know that after Christmas we are going to start the D.A. again but I want more time with just you."

"OK, Harry we will try to make more time for all of us ok."

"No, I mean just you and me; to you know see where we are going you know."

"I think I do but I'm (knowing all to well what he was talking about) not sure; what are you trying to say Harry?"

"Ginny, are you playing with me or making fun of me?"

"Harry; how dare you (laughing) I am not playing with you or making fun of you."

"Ok, that came out wrong and I am sorry. You know we talked about taking things slow and all but I was just wondering; bloody hell Ginny I'm not good at this. Are we still you know going slow or are we moving forward; where do we stand you know?"

"Harry, why are you being so shy about this; you know you don't have to be so shy around me. You weren't this shy at headquarters when we were talking and spending time together. I have this feeling you are changing your mind about things; is this why you are asking?"

"Oh, no Ginny…please don't get that look on your face. I'm not changing my mind about things; like I said…see I'm not good at this."

"So what are you trying to say Harry; just say what is in your heart."

"I'll try"

"Good"

"Ginny I have been waiting all week for us to be alone together and I hope you know that. I don't know much about this relationship thing and since you are a girl and girls know this stuff."

"Harry James Potter, are you trying to insult me or what?"

"No Ginny, please…bloody hell Ginny…I just keep screwing things up. I guess I better keep my mouth shut."

"Harry, just say what is in your heart not all this other crap ok."

"Where do we stand Ginny?"

"What do you mean; where do we stand?"

"I mean, I know we agreed to take things slow and all but I really want you to be my real girlfriend."

"I though I was (sad look) your real girlfriend."

"You are, in my eyes but you did see the looks when we walked out of the school."

"Yes Harry, I did see the looks we got but that doesn't mean anything."

"Ginny, I'm not trying to make you mad or anything; I'm just trying to understand what we are to each other."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well Harry, to me you are my best friend, my boyfriend and I know this will scare you but I feel like you are my soul mate. I know that is a scary thought but you asked."

"Yes Gin, I did and I'm glad you are honest about it all. You know your dad and Remus talked with me about all this feeling stuff. I see what they were trying to say now."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing Harry?"

"Well Gin, I would say that is a great thing."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Ginny, I want you to know I'm scared as hell about what is coming; with Voldemort and all. I don't know if I will ever be ready or able to beat him. I just hope that you will always be by my side. You are and I hope you will always be my comfort, my future, my anchor, my strength and my weakness. Ginny I think that I'm falling head over heals in love with you."

"Um…Ha...plea...Harry."

"Gin, it's ok; am I moving to fast…dang I messed up again didn't I?"

"No, you didn't and no you aren't moving to fast. Harry just shut up and kiss (blushing) me ok."

Blushing at the red haired, girl he did just as she asked; he placed both of his hands on her cheeks and placed light and small kisses on her lips. He was in heaven; she felt the same way he did and he couldn't be happier. He loved the feel of her lips on his and in an instance he changed the kiss from small and tender kiss to a deep passionate kiss. Harry broke the kiss first; the need for air was just to over whelming. He placed his forehead on hers and just smiled down at her; thinking what he had ever done to deserve a girl like her in his life. Before he knew it Ginny was placing her lips back on his and he gave into the desire to have her as close as possible; pulling her into his form and holding her tight. When Ginny broke the kiss and moved back away from him; he panicked.

"Did I do something wrong Gin?"

"No Harry, I just needed to catch my breath."

"Oh, (blushing) you pulled away so quick I thought; maybe I messed up or did something wrong."

"Oh my, come on Harry let's walk back up to the castle; find some where warmer to continue our talk (eyebrows raised in a very suggestive manner) and maybe a little more snogging."

"Ginny"

"Yes Harry"

"You know that I'm not with you just so I can snogg you right?"

"Yes Harry, I do but I do love you holding me and kissing me."

"What do you think your six brothers will say when they find out we are an official item?"

"Well, Ron seems to be ok with us being together and I'm sure if mum or dad is the one to tell them they will be ok with it and not try and kill you."

"You know Gin that makes (saying it with some sarcasm) me feel so much better to know that five of your six brothers will want to kill me; even though I'm not worried about Percy."

"I' sorry Harry, just relax and come on; I'm sure we won't have much time to be alone before dinner."

"Alright Gin, we can head up to the castle but before we go can I kiss you one more time here; just in case we can't find a place to be alone in."

'You know you can"

With that question out of his mouth and getting her answer; he decided to make this kiss last a very long time. Harry started with little butterfly kisses on her forehead and moved slowly down to her nose, then her right cheek and then the left cheek. Once he got to her lips he teased her a bit by starting the kiss lightly over and over and over again. After about ten minutes he finally took her face in his hands and started with a soft and gentle kiss. Ginny loving the attention he was giving her didn't complain; she just followed along until he placed the soft kiss on her lips. Grabbing his head and holding it in place she deepened the kiss before he could move away. He knew better then to fight the feeling that was running through his veins and went with the kiss. Harry loving the feeling of her taking charge and kissing him followed suit and deepened the kiss. He put as much feeling as he could into this kiss; he wanted her to have no doubt about how he felt about her right there and then. He could feel her trying to pull away but wouldn't let the kiss stop yet; he wanted her to feel weak in the knees; just like he felt right then.

When Harry finally pulled away from her; he could barely stand and could see that she was in the same condition as he was; he pulled her back down on the steps behind Hagrid's hut. He sat there with his head leaning on hers; wanting to tell her what he was thinking and feeling. They sat there holding each other for a while longer until Harry broke the silence.

"Ginny, will you do me the honors of being my official girlfriend?"

"Yes Harry, I will"

"Gin"

"Harry"

"I love you"

**Thank you so much, to all my readers for your support. We would not be here with 32 chapters finished and who knows how many more to come. I hope that those who wanted some fluffy stuff enjoyed this chapter. I normally put answers to my reviews at the top but starting with this chapter I will put them at the bottom; just for a change. I would have had this chapter up sooner but we have had a lot of storms the past week here in JacksonvilleFlorida and I had to keep the computer off. Chapter 33 will be out soon. Just fine tuning it just a bit; making sure all mistakes are caught. Until the next chapter; happy reading and remember so I know if I am doing good or bad; Please review. Froggyy1**

**darkangel**** 16: I am glad you love the story and I hope that you will check out the interview with JK Rowling on I am sure I don't have them like she will in book six but I think they are close; maybe not the H/G thing but we can only hope. I hope that you will continue reading.**

**creative**** reader: I thank you for your kind words. I wish you had told me in what way the conversations are confusing so I can try and fix my mistakes. I hope that you will continue reading and hope that you continue enjoying the story.**

**once**** upon a time: Thank you for the review and I have went back and fixed those errors a long time ago but never reloaded it. I have went back and made many changes to the chapters concerning the structure. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. **

**good**** story: I have went back and changed rob to robe but forgot to repost it. With this posting I am reposted all chapters. Thank you for the review**

**Silvercrystal77: Thank you once again for the great review and for reading my story. I have to say sorry to you and all my other readers; this chapter has been ready for over a week but we have had bad storms and didn't dare turn on my computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**MadJupiter****: Hello again and cool new name. I like that you think all the chapters have been great and that you read my story. My nephews are here from down south and had went to see the film and when I was talking about Ron's owl they were confused; neither have read the books. So I am sure a lot of people will be really confused when they hear people talk about the books and the movie. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**  
Padfootedmoony: Thank you again for your review and for reading the story.**

**JD22: Thank you so much and I am glad that you came over to this site to read my story. I was like you when I found out SIYE was down but I have to say that it was for a good reason. Yes I was shocked to see you review on this site but I am glad you did. Thank you soooo much again for reading and reviewing on what ever site you come to; I have it posted on 3 sites now and I'm thinking of putting it on Snoggle site too. **

**Jack-A-Roe: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. Yes it is a bit easy but the there will be some things coming up that will make our six have a bit of a hard time. I have went through all 32 chapters and read and reread and fixed spelling and structure. I hope I got it right this time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and 33 will be out soon. Thanks again**

**Eresa****: I love the Harry and Ginny ship the most and Hermione and Ron come in second followed by Luna and Neville. I am so pleased that you like the story so far and hope that you will continue reading until the end. **

**Butler****: Thank you and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.**

**FlameofShadows****: Thank you so much and thank you to your friend; by the way if you don't mind me asking who told you about my story; just curious. **

**FlameTalker****: Yes and here is the next chapter and 33 will be up soon I hope. Thank you for the kind words and reviewing.**

**techno04:** **OMG you are so welcome; I always answer all my reviews and will do so every time you review. I am so sorry you got confused about the items and yes they are protection for Ginny and Hermione but they were a decoy (not the real items that Voldemort is after) I am glad that you like the last chapter and hope that you like this one as well. **


	33. Christmas Shopping and the First Attack

mart0022: Thank you so much and I am so glad that you like it so far. Here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it.

Butler: Thanks Butler and I hope you enjoy this one too.

Padfootedmoony: I finally gave up so fluffy stuff. I hope that everyone who wanted to see some fluffy stuff enjoyed that chapter and hope that you all will like this one too.

techno04: I am so glad you enjoyed the fluff. Thanks so much for all the kind words. I do hope you like this chapter, not going to say much but a little trouble ahead.

Silvercrystal77: Why thank you silver and I am glad that you enjoyed chapter 32. I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter too. More to come soon.

MadJupiter: Thank you so much and I love it when I keep seeing the same people reviewing but I do get excited when I see a new name. Why did you change your name; I like the new one.

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 33**

**Christmas Shopping and the First Attack**

"Ginny, will you do me the honors of being my official girlfriend?"

"Yes Harry, I will"

"Gin"

"Harry"

"I love you"

**(Harry's POV)**

Harry sat there watching the expressions changing on Ginny's face; confusion, shock, comprehension, and then the biggest grin. He wasn't sure if she was happy or not but he would sit there and wait for her to speak. To a point he was lost in his own world; he had told her he loved her and felt like there had been a burden released from his soul. He remembered the talk he had with Remus, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley over the summer; they had told him that he would know if he loved her or not. He could not remember the exact words they had said to him but right at that moment he knew he loved her and would for the rest of his life; he just hoped he would be able to grow old with her by his side.

            He remembered the dream he had while he was still at his aunt's house; seeing the people around him; that he thought had been his family and the red headed woman by his side with the children. Was this something that he wanted to happen or was it something that was going to happen. Truth be told, he wanted to have a family one day; children that he could hold on his lap and tell stories to and he hoped that Ginny would be the one to give him those children. He knew he was being silly; thinking so far into the future with Voldemort waiting to kill him but for now he could dream.

            He was so worried about what Ginny was thinking; she still had not said a word to him since he told her he loved her. He started to get a sinking feeling in his chest; almost like he could feel his heart breaking because he felt she didn't feel the same way about him. There her mouth was moving but no words came out; then she started speaking.

**(Ginny's POV)**

Ginny had felt that he was falling for her for a while now but she would not let her hopes get the best of her. All of her life (after hearing his story) she had hoped the Harry Potter would love her as much as she had loved him. Now at the age of fifteen and being over her school girl crush; she was getting her wish and she was in heaven. She knew she was sitting there with the biggest cheesier cat grin on her face but she didn't care. Harry Potter loved her and she loved him; her brain was telling her to tell him she felt the same but her mouth wouldn't work properly. Noticing the look on his face brought her out of her thoughts and again tried to speak.

"Harry, please don't look like that; I was just so surprised when you said that. You don't know how long I have wished for you to love me. I feel like I have loved you my whole life and I want you to know I love you too; always have and always will."

"Thank you"

"What for Harry"

"For just being you"

"Well then you are welcome and thank you"

"What for Gin"

"For finally allowing you're self to act like a normal teenage boy and live."

"Hey I resent that; I do live everyday. Voldemort hasn't killed me yet."

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"Explain it to me then Gin"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No"

"Then what"

"I just want to know what you meant"

"OK, I guess I am seeing you act like a normal person; talking to your friends and doing normal things. Not being a prat like you were last year; letting the people around you be there for you. You Harry Potter are growing up and I like what I see."

"Why thank you and you Ginny Weasley have grown up nicely too and I must say that you have become a very beautiful young woman."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter and I think it is time we headed up for dinner. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

"OK but I don't want to"

"You are acting like a big baby now"

"I am not, I just want to be here alone with you, it that so wrong?"

"No but we have to eat and we promised to meet the others"

"Oh all right but just know that I rather be alone with you right now."

"I know but we will have more days like this"

"I know but not soon enough."

            Harry stood and grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up; he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back towards the front doors of Hogwarts. They entered the school and headed for the Gryffindor tower, their friends were supposed to be there waiting for them. As they entered the common room; four sets of eyes were staring at the pair; Ginny smiled at them and took a seat on the couch beside Luna and Neville; Harry sat on the arm of the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They all smiled at each other but no one spoke a word until Ron's stomach made a loud growling noise; he blushed because every person in the common room looked in his direction.

"Sorry about that, has a mind of it's own when it's time to eat."

"Ron Weasley, it's only four-thirty; dinner doesn't start for another half hour."

"Seamus, I know that but my stomach knows what it wants and that is food."

"Well we can't just go to the great hall just for you to eat; it don't work that way mate."

"It's ok Ron; it won't be long before you can gorge yourself."

"Hey that is not funny; I do not gorge myself. I'm a growing boy and need three square meals a day."

"Yes oh brother of mine; three meals that could feed half of Gryffindor house."

"Ginny, you really need to be quiet; I remember you always trying to keep up with me when we were younger."

"Yeah and I got smart and quit. You were my big brother and I wanted you to be proud of me."

"I'm always proud of you sis."

"Thanks Ron; I'm proud of you too."

"OK, enough of this fluffy stuff; I think we can head down to the great hall for dinner now."

"Why Lavender Brown I thought you enjoyed fluffy stuff."

"Funny, really funny Hermione"

"Thank you, come on; let's go eat dinner."

             The whole Gryffindor house headed down the stairs to the great hall for dinner; as they entered the great hall Mark Evans waved to the group; hoping they would come and sit with him. Harry noticed the hope in his eyes and motioned to his friends to follow him. Owls hardly ever delivered mail during dinner; so it was a big surprise when Hedwig flew into the great hall. She flew straight to Mark; people started whispering about Harry's owl going to the first year. Mark looked to Harry in shock; Harry motioned for him to take the parchment from her leg. Taking the parchment from the owl with shaking hands; smiling at the others he started reading the parchment.

"It's form my parents"

"What does it say?" said Ron

"It's not bad news it is?" said Luna

"No, it's about the letter I sent."

"Wh...What dose it...Say…Mark?" asked Harry

"Um, she said that she researched it on the internet and couldn't find anything. She asked my other relatives and they said that there weren't any Lily or Petunia Evans recorded in our family tree. Sorry Harry."

 "It's ok Mark"

 "I'm really sorry"

 "Don't be, it's not your fault that we aren't related. It was a nice thought though. I would still like to be friends."

 "I would like that very much Harry and now we can mess with Dudley. You never know he might just leave me alone now that you are my friend."

"Yeah we can only hope."

"Yeah we can, Harry I'm glad to have you as a friend but can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why do people back home think you are in a school for criminal boys?"

"Because of my supposed family; they hate that I am a wizard and hate magic."

"Oh"

"It doesn't matter anyway; we know the truth."

"What is the incurnet?"

"Ginny it is called the internet and you use a computer."

"Ok but what is a comeputer Hermione?"

"A computer is a device that muggles use to do research or play games on. It can be used to find information faster then researching every book in a library Ginny."

"Wow could we get one to use here Hermione?"

"No, you have to have electricity to use it and it wouldn't work in Hogwarts."

            Dinner went on with out further incident; most of the people in the great hall went back to their dinner and forgot about the white owl that had appeared during dinner. Most of the conversation was about the last Hogsmeade weekend (which was the weekend of December 14th) before the holidays and what they were going to by for their family and friends for Christmas. Harry for one had many gifts to buy; he had to include every Weasley (minus Percy), Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Luna and Neville. He knew that his friends would not be expecting a gift (since he gave them the coats) but he was going to get them something anyway.

            The week was passing quickly; Christmas would be here soon. Harry was going to be aloud to spend his holiday at Grimmauld place with his family (he was so glad it wasn't the Dursley's) and friends and not at Hogwarts but it would be hard with out Sirius there (he really needed to stop bruiting) this year. Dobby and Winky would be going with them; Winky because she now was Harry's house-elf and Dobby would be there to help with everything and anything that Harry asked of his friend.

            Harry was glad that he had decided to have the two house-elves help in retrieving the items for them; they were doing well and had brought all the books over that had been put on the list so far and a few of the dark arts artifacts. Harry was getting worried; Voldemort always interfered with his life; in one way or another over the past six years and he knew that time was short. What was it that Voldemort was looking for and would they find the items in time; to keep Voldemort form getting them.

            On Wednesday, December eleventh the day started out like any other normal day for four of the six friends. They started their day with breakfast and then classes, lunch. More classes and then dinner is how their day was supposed to go. At breakfast Hermione and Ron were having one of their famous arguments; no one knew for sure what it was about and tried not to be too involved in the argument. The others just hoped that it would pass and everything would be ok by lunch time. By the time lunch rolled around Hermione and Ron were still not talking to each other and would shoot hateful looks at each other after every bite they took of their lunch. Harry could tell that this fight was not going to pass over to quickly; by the looks on their faces it might be a few days or even a week before they made up; he just hoped that it wouldn't be that long. By dinner time things between the two were worse; Ginny and Luna were putting their heads together and working on ways to figure out what was happening and how to fix the problem. Luna volunteered to talk to Ron and Ginny was going to talk to Hermione and Harry and Neville decided to stay out of it and let the girls handle it all.

            Things were so bad between the two that they were having problems with their Animagus training that night. Luna grabbed Ron roughly and pulled him into a corner.

"Ron was in the name of Merlin is going on between you and Hermione; this crap is causing problems for all of us and I tell you know I will not put up with this. We are supposed to be a team and I emphasize the word **TEAM**; you and Hermione need to get over what ever spat you had and be friends again. Don't Ron; don't say a word or I will hex you into next week. You think Ginny is bad then you better wake up because her and I are about to hex both of you. I don't care if you are still a couple or not but you two will fix this. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR; DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**"

"Why are you putting this on me; I didn't do anything and I resent you thinking I did."

"Ron I didn't say you started anything; I just said you need to fix this and let me tell you Ginny is giving Hermione the same drill; got me."

"Yes I "GOT YOU" and let me tell you I resent you and Ginny getting into our business."

"Tough stuff Ron and if you two know what's good for you; you will fix this problem tonight. You and Hermione are Harry's oldest and dearest friends and this is killing him. If he were to talk to you then Hermione would think he was taking your side and visa-versa. So Ginny and I stepped in to make things right."

"Fine but I tell you it is not my fault; she started this crap as you put it and she will be the one to fix it not me, so you can just shut it and leave me alone."

"**Ron**"

"**What**"

"Please what happened maybe I can help?"

"Luna please, I don't want to talk about it"

"It might help you know or you could talk to Ginny since she is your sister."

"No"

"Ron, please let us help"

"Why"

"We are your friends and that is what friends are for"

"Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Good now what happened?"

"I was in the common room doing home work last night and was having problems with a potion ingredient and Hermione was no where to be found so Lavender said she would help me. Well to make a long story short Hermione came in just as Lavender…you know."

"No I don't, what did she do Ron?"

"Well…when I said thanks for the help she…(Ugg) kissed…my…(Ugg) cheek and Hermione saw…and…oh god…she went off at me…like I had planned on Lavender kissing me and her…her…catching…us…at…it."

"I see, she though you were cheating on her?"

"No, she out right said I had used her to get Lavender; which mind you I didn't."

"I know you didn't Ron and know you love Hermione with all your heart and she should know that with what you did for her."

"How can this be fixed Luna; I mean I love her so much but she wouldn't even listen to me and now look she hates me."

"I don't think she hates you Ron but I would place a bet that she has plans for Lavender. That poor girl is so much trouble when Hermione is done with her. Look let me and Ginny talk to her ok and prove to her that you had no part in the kiss ok."

"Ok Luna, I know that between you and Ginny you can help me fix this. Luna I love her and well you know."

"Yeah Ron I know. Don't worry to much, we will fix this ok."

"Alright"

            Ron went back over to the area where they were training and Luna pulled Ginny and Hermione over to where she had just talked to Ron. Hermione just kept huffing at both girls; while Luna told Ginny about what Ron (they had Hermione blocked where she could not get away) had said. Ginny rounded on Hermione so fast; Hermione jumped back into a wall and fell to her bum.

"Ginny what is wrong with you?"

"How dare you Hermione, I mean how could you? Oh my god for the smartest witch in Hogwarts…. (URRRR) you can be so stupid."

"What"

"Don't you what me"

"Ginny calm down and explain to her; like you said she is being really stupid right now and not using her brains."

"Hey now Luna I resent that. I didn't do anything wrong. What the bloody hell did that pig tell you?"

"Hermione do not and I repeat **DO NOT CALL RON A PIG AGAIN; GOT ME**"

"What ever Luna, he is my friend I can call him what I want and he is acting like a big pig."

"Hermione you are so wrong and you need to just shut up and listen before Ginny and I hex you and make you listen"

"Now Hermione tell me your side of this story; why you and my brother are so hacked off at each other."

"(Humph) There is nothing to tell, so if you will please move I am going back to my dorm."

"NO, you are going to tell me what you think he did"

"I don't think, I know Ginny and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind; now move"

"NO"

"Fine, I can stay right here until you leave."

"We aren't leaving until you listen"

"Bugger off Luna"

"Hermione you are my friend and I know that this has something to do with Lavender; now tell me your side"

"Fine, I caught your brother and Lavender kissing; right in the middle of the common room. He used me so he could get other girls who…would…do…things I won't because he is a prat"

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yes"

"Hermione, if that was the only reason that Ron was with you then he would never and I do mean he never would have been able to do the protection charm on the broach for you and you know it. Did you even ask him what was going on or did you just guess and not let him say a word?"

"Ginny"

"Hermione answer the question; did you even let him explain **what** **happened**?"

"No Ginny I didn't; I knew what I saw and didn't need him to lie to me."

"Do you still think what you saw is what happened?"

"Maybe"

"Hermione how could you? You of all people know how Ron is and how long it took him to tell you he **LOVED YOU** and this is how you act. Well you better think real hard before you lose him for no reason. Ron loves you and would never do anything to hurt you. I'm not sure why you think he would do something like that with Lavender after he did the protection spell for you. Hermione he not only told you how he felt but showed you what was really in his heart and you know that don't you?"

"Oh Ginny, what have I done; god I am being so stupid and I was jealous because all the guys here want her because she is so pretty and I'm not. I didn't think before I started screaming at him; he must hate me. What am I going to do? Help me fix this please."

"I'm sorry Hermione but you are going to have to fix this. All we can do is help you figure out what to say then you will have to do the rest. You my dear friend over reacted and now you will have to kiss his bum."

"You are a really big help Luna. I know I will have to do this myself but how?"

            For the next thirty minutes; the girls sat on the floor in the corner and talked. Ron would glance over and see Hermione nodding her head as his sister and Luna talked to her. He just hoped that she would believe what they were telling her. He was so mad at Lavender; that he had yelled at her for over two hours and made her cry and he really didn't care. She had messed up his relationship with Hermione and he would do anything to make it right. Harry and Neville would pat him on his shoulder and tell him that everything would be ok and to just have faith in the love they shared. When the talk was over and the three returned to the area where the boys were Ginny and Luna whispered to the two that it was time to clean up and leave the two alone so they could work out their problems.

            After getting everything cleaned up and put back in its rightful place four of the six left the room of requirements and headed down to the hallway where the entrance to Luna's house was located. Ginny and Harry headed back towards the stairs so they could have a private good-night. Ginny told Harry what had happened to cause the two to fight so bad and how things were being fixed between his two best friends. Harry knew that Hermione was not a secure person and for Lavender to have stepped into her territory; this was not a good thing and if Harry knew his friend as well as he thought he did; Lavender Brown was in for a bumpy ride over the next month and he hoped that Merlin and god would be watching over her. He was so lost in thought that it took Neville and Ginny tugging on his arm to get him back to reality. They headed back up to the Gryffindor tower to wait on their other two friends.

          Over an hour later Ron came through the portrait hole and headed right up to his dorm with out saying a word to his friends. Hermione came in about ten minutes later and sat down beside Ginny and started crying; Ginny pulled her crying friend into a hug and tried her best to comfort her friend. Ginny knew that what happened was indeed her friends fault but she felt bad for her. Her brother could be the biggest prat in the world and at times could be known to carry things a bit too far but he had a right to be mad at her for this and it was hard for her to take side with her friend and her brother.

"Hermione what happened; didn't you and Ron talk and fix everything?"

"I…tried…but…but…he would…not listen…to me"

"What did you say?"

"I…told…him…that…that I was…sorry…for…what…I…said and…and that I should have…listened to him"

"Ok and what did he say to that?"

"Oh Ginny, he just sat there and looked every where but at me. I told him that I was wrong and that I was just so mad when I saw her kissing him and that he didn't even push her away"

"Hermione why did you have to say that for when you were apologizing and then in the same breath you go and start accusing him again. What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?"

"Oh Ginny, just forget it; I won't ever be able to fix this. I'm going to bed and hope that at least in the morning I can at least have him as my friend again and so help me if Lavender looks at me or him I will hex her into next week. I hate her right now and I will not be responsible for what I will do to her."

"Hermione please don't give up; you just need to learn to apologize with out all the accusing."

"I can't and I won't; if he doesn't want me anymore then fine. I can't so this; it just hurts too much."

"Come on Hermione; lets get you to bed and we will talk about this in the morning"

"OK but I want my friend back more then anything. God I love him Ginny and I need him"

"I know, I know"

            Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and took Hermione up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Things in Gryffindor tower were not going to be the same until the two settled their differences. Getting Hermione to her room was easy; it was getting her into bed that was hard. She refused to get dressed for bed and wanted to go try and talk to Ron again. It took Ginny over an hour to calm her down and into bed; things couldn't get any worse. The next morning things were not any better; Harry told Ginny he had tried to talk to Ron but he wouldn't listen. In tow day was the Hogsmeade weekend and the friends knew that Ron would still be in his mood and not talk to Hermione. Friday night it was decided that until lunch the guy's would go and do their Christmas shopping and the girl's would go and do theirs, they would then meet at twelve-thirty at the Three Broomsticks for lunch and then they would split again to do more shopping for their friends for Christmas.

            That night when Hermione went to bed; Ginny grabbed Ron by the ear and pulled him out of the common room and pulled him into a corner. She yelled at him for a while and then tried to tell him how he needed to fix things even if they were only going to be friends. Ron knew his sister was right but couldn't or wouldn't tell her she was right. For once he was right and he wasn't going to back down; not even for his sister. He walked away and headed back into the common room and up to his bed. He missed his best friend but most of all he missed the girl he loved. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her to prove he was not and would not ever cheat on her but she had to learn to trust him. He fell into a uneasy asleep filled with nightmares of Hermione dieing because he was not there to protect her.

            Saturday morning Harry had to pull Ron out of bed to get ready for breakfast and to get ready to head to Hogsmeade. When they arrived in the common room Hermione, Neville and Ginny were there waiting; all in their marauders coats; Hermione gave Ron a shy smile but he ignored her and made his way out of the portrait hole; his friends following behind him. Luna was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and followed them into the great hall for breakfast. Once they ate they headed into Hogsmeade for some fun and Christmas shopping. After arriving into the small town the friends split up into their groups and headed in different directions. Harry stood in front of Honeyduck's and wouldn't move; watching the girl's as they walked away.

"Come on Harry lets go to Zonko's and get some pranks."

"No Ron, I want to shop for Christmas presents for the girl's first and then we can go to Zonko's."

"But…but you…said the coats were our gifts."

"I changed my mind if that is ok with you; you maybe mad at Hermione and all but I am still getting her, Ginny and Luna a gift just like I am getting you and Neville a gift."

"I'm not mad at Hermione; I'm just upset with her."

"You could have fooled me mate. Are you going to get her something for Christmas?"

"Yes I am but I'm not sure she will keep it. I know she is mad at me but oh forget it"

"Ron, you know how Hermione is and it is hard for her to admit she is wrong."

"Oh she said she as wrong but then said I didn't try to stop Lavender. Bloody hell Harry I've lost one of my best friends and girlfriend all in one go."

"I don't think you lost her mate; you just have to try a little when she wants to talk to you and maybe then you two can get past all this crap."

"I know"

"You don't want to wait until it is too late; you might lose her for good."

"Don't ever say that or even think that; we always make up no matter what."

"Just be real careful Ron. Come on lets go find perfect gifts for them and then we can go to Zonko's"

            The three visited many shops that morning and each kept their purchases secret for the other two friends. By noon Ron was ready to head to the Three Broomstick to get something to snack on but Harry and Neville wouldn't let him go and headed to Honeyduck's to buy some candy for them selves and as gifts; Ron was in heaven; they were giving away samples of a new flavored fudge and a few new candies. Ron made sure he tried all of them and tried to go back for seconds but the girls giving out the samples knew he had already had all they could give him; it was not easy to forget a very tall red headed guy (and in their eyes very cute) in Hogwarts robes. One of the girls asked him if he had a girlfriend and made it very clear that if he didn't she would be glad to become that said girlfriend; he blushed and told her that he was flattered but that he did have a girlfriend. Harry grabbed him by the arm and headed to the door; once out side they shrunk their items and put them into one of the many pockets of their coats.

            Harry had an uneasy feeling as they walked back towards the Three Broomsticks; something in the air felt weird. He knew it wasn't dementor's; the cold and lifeless feeling wasn't there but something was not right. Harry pulled Ron and Neville into an alleyway and told them to be ready for anything.

"Something is not right guy's; be ready and we need to find the girl's."

"Harry do you think its deatheater's or dementor's?"

"I'm not sure what it is right now but we need to find the girl's now."

"Do you have a plan?"

"No, did the girl's say where they were going to go to before lunch?"

"I don't remember if they said or not; Ron did they say anything to you?"

"No, Ginny just said that they were going off alone with out us guys."

"Ok, just keep watch for them as we head down the road and if they aren't in the Three Broomsticks then we go looking for them."

            They all made sure they could get to their wands easily and then headed to the Three Broomsticks. As they walked down the road they would look down the alleyways looking for the girl's. They had reached the Three Broomsticks with out seeing them and hoped that they were inside the pub. As they entered the pub each went different ways to look for their other friends but had not luck. Ron had spoken to Madam Rosmerta; she had not seen the girls come in today. Ron met back up with Harry and Neville at the front door and they headed back out into the streets to look for the girl's. Just as they headed up the high street they heard screams coming from the other direction. They sprinted back down the road; as they got closer to the screaming they slowed down and approached with caution.

            There in the center of the town square were at least twenty kids from Hogwarts; Hermione, Ginny and Luna standing tall and trying to keep the others safe. There in front of the students were twenty to thirty deatheater's; pointing their wands at the students crowed around the square. Harry pulled Ron and Neville into an ally and tried to keep calm; lives depended on it.

"What are we going to do Harry; they'll kill them if we don't do something fast."

"Ron I know that; just give me a minute to think; we don't want to be the cause of them dieing."

"Your right, but we need help from the teachers or some of the others from the DA or we won't have a chance."

I know that Ron, god can you just be quite for a minute please."

            He had never in his life owned a house-elf but he hoped that the bond with Winky would bring her to him; inside his head he called to her over and over again; with a pop Winky and Dobby were standing be side him.

"I'm so glad you came; look deatheater's have students at wand point in the town square; I need you to tell Dumbledore we need help now:

"Yes Harry Potter sir, we will get Master Dumbledore"

            They were gone with a pop and Harry turned to his friends.

"Ok Neville go back to the pub and get as many of the DA members you can find and bring them back here; any you see on the street send back here to us and do it as fast as you can."

"Ok Harry, are you sure you two will be ok and not do anything until I get back"

"I promise Neville; please hurry ok; we have to make sure no one is hurt."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

            With that Neville sprinted back towards the pub; as he rounded a corner he ran into Susan Bones and some other DA members and told them what was going on; she agreed help look for more members and sent the other three with her to Harry and Ron, and knew where a few more members were and headed off towards the shops where she knew they where. It didn't take long before Neville and Susan were standing behind Harry and every member of the DA they could find had arrived. Harry gave out instructions on what they were going to do and sent different groups in other directions to surround the group of deatheater's and students. Once each group reached their place; they sent up red sparks to signal they were in place. The deatheater's stood in place and would glance around like they were waiting on someone to come; Harry figured they were waiting on him to come to the rescue of his friends and fellow students; that way they could try and capture him and take him to Voldemort. Once the last spark was shot up each group was to count to ten then charge out from where they were hidden; shooting spells and hexes they had learned.

            The battle started as Harry ran out from behind the building and screamed for all the student to get down; Hermione, Ginny and Luna stood their ground and started sending out spells and hexes at the deatheater's. Harry heard Ginny scream out but it was not a scream of pain; to him it sounded almost like a battle cry; when he turned towards her; to make sure she was ok; all he saw was red hair covering his face and them hitting the ground and then rolling across the road; with Ginny still calling out spells at the deatheater's. Harry and Ginny shot spells and hexes from the ground until they could stand and kept fighting until Ginny almost got hit by a spell. They slipped back into the alleyway to get their bearing and clear their heads so they could fight with the others. 

When he came back to the fight; Ron had just stunned a deatheater, and was looking around franticly for Luna, Ginny and Hermione; he noticed Hermione and Luna had gathered the students and where sending them down an alley; trying to get them out of danger. Ginny yelled at Ron to get down; just as he did she Bat-boggy hexed a deatheater that was about to hit Ron with a spell. He looked over to his sister and gave her a smile; he was scared to death tat something had happened to her and now she just saved his hide. Ginny and Harry made their way over to him and started fighting their way towards Luna and Hermione; they were walking with their backs to each other so no one could hit them from behind. Ron noticed four masked figures in an alleyway; trying to sneak up on the Hermione and Luna. He started running and yelling for them to look out; trying to shoot spells and hexes at them as he ran but it was too late; just as Hermione turned she was hit with a bright blue light and fell to the ground. Harry and Ginny were able to stun the deatheater's that Ron had missed as he reached Luna and the fallen body of Hermione Granger.

Just as Ron reached the girl's there were popping noises all around them; Harry noticed Dobby and Winky had came right back to his side and was grateful that these two were his friends (in Winky's case her being bound to him; thank Merlin for that) and then he saw the teachers, order members, Mr. Weasley and to his surprise Fred and George. He and Ginny ran to Ron (god and Merlin please let Hermione be ok) and saw the look of fear, loss, love, hate, and guilt on his face; Neville and Luna had already made their way to them. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey made their way to the group; he would need to know who need Madam Pomfrey's help.

"Mr. Weasley, are you hurt?"

No answer.

"Ron, you need to let Madam Pomfrey look at Hermione so we can get her back to the castle."

"Gin…Ginny I can't (Sob)…please help (Sob)…her…I (Sob) need her…please"

"Come on son let her go so they can look after her. I know how you feel; Fred, George come and help Ron back to the castle; make sure you take him straight to the hospital wing. Poppy will be right behind you with Hermione Ron; she will be ok son."

"Dad, when…(Sob) are you sure (Sob) I can't leave (Sob) mum…mum…where's mum (Sob) please help"

"He's in shock Albus, you two get him to the hospital wing now. I will be right behind you with Miss. Granger. Mr. Potter, are there any more hurt?"

"I'm not sure but with the help of the others we will make sure and get them there; just help Hermione and Ron."

            Fred and George took Ron and headed back to the castle; Poppy Pomfrey following behind them with Hermione floating beside her. Auror's were binding any deatheater's that had not disapparated out during the battle; of the twenty to thirty deatheater's that had been there, only fifteen had not gotten away and were having their  masks taken off. Harry was watching to see who were behind the masks; he hoped that Pettigrew was one of the ones caught today. He was not surprised to see Nott, and a few more that he knew their faces but not their name; Tonks was calling out names to another Auror as she took of masks; John Belch, Joanne Blithe, Amanda Rosecroft, Henry Cage, Allen Kirkpatrick, Susan Clearwater (not related to Penelope), Craig Bones (not related to Susan), John Boseworth, Calvin Warner, and Rutherford Brice. Most of them were young; they all looked to be no older then twenty-five and some as young as nineteen. Dumbledore cleared his throat and brought Harry back to his senses; he motioned for Harry to follow him over to a bench that had some how survived the battle.

"Harry, I must say that you and your fellow students did very well in this battle and that is with the help of my self or the order. You did well to send Winky to me and for that I am grateful. I was able to get some of the order here and Auror's to handle the deatheater's. Harry, did you know this attack was going to happen today?"

"No sir, after we came out of one of the shops I just got this bad feeling; so we went to look for Hermione, Ginny and Luna but they weren't in the Three Broomsticks; that's where we were supposed to meet up at. When we came out we heard screaming and headed for the noise. We were cautious as we searched and then we saw the deatheater's; they had them surrounded so I sent Neville to find as many DA members he could and I concentrated on Winky; she came and then I sent her for you. We waited sir, we really did but it was taking to long so with my friends and the DA we came up with a plan and then went to say the students and my friends. I promise I didn't go into this blindly; I used my brains this time because I didn't want anyone else to die because of me like Sirius did."

"Harry, what happened to Sirius was not your fault and I know that your friends and family has told you so; please quit blaming yourself for his death. You know Sirius would not have wanted you to blame yourself for his death. If anyone had died today Harry, that would not have been your fault; it would have been the deatheater's fault and Voldemort. The members of the order have taken all the injured to the castle; Harry, no one died today and the reason for that is because you trained them so well."

"Thank you sir, sir will Hermione be ok? I'm not sure what spell hit her all I remember is a blue light hitting her."

"Well Harry, thanks to you I do believe that our Miss. Granger will be just fine."

"Why is it thanks to me sir?"

"That coat you gave her may have saved her life and by what I saw of the coat it took most of the spell that hit Miss. Granger."

"Really"

"Yes Harry, really. Now why don't you gather the rest of your group and head back to the castle and check on Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley; I am sure they would like to see that the rest of you are doing well."

"Sir, do you think they were trying to get to me or maybe the items that Voldemort is looking for?"

"That I am not sure of as yet; at the time that your friends popped into my office professor Snape had just returned and was not able to pass any information on to me. Getting here was more important at the time."

"Thank you professor and now that I know Winky will come to me; I will get word to you sooner if needed."

"There is no need to thank me but I must thank you for entrusting me again to help you in time of need. I am sure that not only Winky would come to you but Dobby would come to you just as well. Go on now and find your friends and go see the others. We will talk again Harry."

            He thanked Dumbledore one more time and then headed over to where Neville and the others were waiting. They started towards the castle; walking hand in hand; no one said a word but Harry heard sniffles coming for Ginny and Luna. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist; she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed but kept walking. As they walked he found his mind going back to the four masked figures; sneaking up on his friends as they tried to help the others; he could see the spell shoot out of the wand and go towards Hermione. As he was thinking these thoughts; he could almost feel power running through his veins; he ignored the feeling and in his minds eyes thought about the spell. He remembered Tonks calling that deatheater by the name of Greg Rutherford; he was one that had been in the graveyard the night Voldemort had regained his body; in his mind he made the spell turn and go back towards the fallen body of the deatheater. He could see the spell hit the man and hear him scream out in pain. It was like everything was moving in slow motion; they all turn and headed back towards the order members; they had to see if there were more attacks.

            As the four approached Tonks; they could see the man lying in a pool of blood; his body was slashed from his feet to his neck. People were standing around looking stunned at the sight before them; one minute he was just lying there stunned and the next he was bleeding for all over his body. The hard hitting foot steps or the four coming back made Dumbledore turn to face them.

"Sir is everything ok; has there been another attack?"

"No my dear boy there has not; we have not figured out what has happened."

"If no one attacked then why is he bloody sir?"

"Neville, I cannot say; as I know not what happened. Mr. Potter, what charms or spells are on those coats?"

"I'm not sure sir but I can bring the receipt and the instructions for the coats to you; that might help. Um, Fred and George with the help of Madam Malkin's; she ordered them for me. Remus helped me decide what I wanted the coats to do; you know as far as water proof, flame proof, protect from most spells; you know that kind of thing."

"Yes, that would be a good thing; I will send word to you later and you can bring those to my office and Harry (he whispered into his ear) I have made certain arrangements with the gargoyle to let you in; all you have to do is say your full name but it will only work for you no one else."

"Thank you sir, I promise not to let you down."

"Go on back to the castle now; I am sure we will not be attacked but if we are I am sure that we can handle it on our own."

"Yes sir"

            The girl's were so shook up from seeing all the blood; they were shaking badly by the time they got to the hospital wing. Ron was in the bed next to Hermione; he was fast asleep and Hermione looked like she had not woken up yet. Madam Pomfrey came over and informed them she had given Ron a sleeping potion because he had been in shock (he had thought his mother had been injured) and would not calm down. She also informed them that from the scratches on Hermione's coat that the spell that the deatheater had used would have sliced her so bad that she would have died in minutes. She showed them the coat and on the lapel was her Phoenix feather broach. They all knew that Ron's protection spell had worked to save her life and were glad that they done the research; that all knew once the two woke up; that things would be different between the two.

            Ginny and Luna placed a kiss on Hermione and Ron's forehead; Harry and Neville both kissed Hermione on the cheek and patted Ron on the arm; with "We'll see you tow later" and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. The halls of Hogwarts were crowed and as they walk; students would call to them.

"Thanks' for training us last year Harry"

"Glad we are on the same team"

"Is Hermione ok?"

"When will she be out of the hospital?"

"Can we start the DA back before Christmas break?"

            Susan Bone's was waiting for them at the top of the stairs; that would take them to the Gryffindor entrance. She gave each of them a hug and thanked them for teaching her to fight. She was near tears when she headed back down the stairs and told them she would see them at dinner. They all felt proud of what they had done today; Harry for one was proud of himself. He had not rushed into the fight with out thinking this time. He had used his connection to a house-elf and had sent for help; he had one of his best friends go and find the students that had been in the DA last year and they had helped in the fight. Harry knew that if he was a real teacher he would and was proud of the members of the DA and when Christmas was over they would start training again; he wanted everyone to learn how to produce a patronus; learn more blocking spells and charms, more defense spells and charms and to not only fight as a team but to learn how to fight incase they lost their wands. Deatheater's would not fight fair and he was going to make sure his friends and the other students could defend them selves in a fight.

            Once inside the common room; they found a corner with two chairs (Ginny and Luna's idea); Harry and Neville sat down with the girl's sitting in their laps. Ginny and Luna curled up against their boyfriends; placing their heads on their shoulders. Harry and Neville welcomed them to their laps and with out thinking; started rubbing their backs with one hand and stroking their hair with the other. Luna was the first to break the silence; trying to talk with out crying.

"Ginny are you ok?"

"Yeah Luna, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Neville you ok?"

"Yeah, Harry you ok mate?"

"Yeah"

"I just hope Hermione will be alright"

"You know she will be; that broach and the coat saved her life today."

"You are so right Neville and I am so glad Harry gave us these coats."

"It was nothing Luna"

'You're wrong Harry, what happened today shows it is something; it helped save Hermione's life."

"Neville we need to have something made for Luna and put the protection charm on it for her too; that way she will be protected like Hermione and Ginny."

"I have been thinking about that and I bought a necklace today for her; it was for Christmas but I think she needs it now. We can do the protection charm on it tonight so she will be protected during the holidays."

"Good idea Neville; will you do the charm for her?"

"Yes"

"I thought so; are you ok with that Luna?"

"Yes but you don't have to do that Neville."

"Yes I do, I don't want any harm to come to you; your to important to me and I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going any where and as long as I have all of you as friends I won't get hurt."

"I had rather be safe then sorry in the end ok"

"Oh alright but just know that you can't buy me another present."

"What ever"

"I mean it Neville, it will be my present and you will just be giving it to me early."

"OK what ever; what time is it, we didn't get lunch and I am starved."

"Lets just go to the kitchens and get something from Dobby; I'm sure he will feed us"

"Ginny's right dobby will do anything for his friend Harry Potter."

"Luna, please don't say it like that. Right now I bet Dobby and Winky will be all over me to make sure I didn't get hurt; it will be a nightmare. After we eat; we can go back and check on Ron and Hermione."

"That's a good idea"

            Arriving at the kitchens turned out to be worse then Harry could have thought; Dobby and Winky not only fussed over Harry but did the same to each and everyone of them; asking many times how Mr. Wheezy and Missy Ganger were doing. After they were through eating they headed to the hospital wing. Dumbledore and professor McGonagall were there talking to and now awake Ron and Hermione; Hermione noticed the group first and gave them each a weak smile.

"I see that your friends have returned to check on you. Harry if you could come to see me after dinner I would most appreciate it. Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley rest well and I will see you again later."

"How are you feeling Hermione?"

"I'm a little sore Ginny but other then that I'm fine. How are all of you doing?"

"We're fine; we're just glad that you weren't hurt worse. Ron's protection charm and Harry's coat saved your life today."

"Dumbledore thinks it was more so about the broach then anything; he said he would know more once he talked to Harry tonight; something about bring the information about the coats to him later."

"Yeah, he wants to see what charms and spells are on the coats and what the maker did to the coat; that kind of stuff."

"Ron, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, sorry I freaked out and all; I don't know why I thought mum was hurt too; she wasn't even there."

"It was part of being in shock Ron; the shock brought out something you feared most. I think seeing Hermione hurt; with as much as you love her; that you know, thought of your mum and started seeing things."

"Harry, how do you know so much about that?"

"In my muggle school we had to take what they call first aid classes; they taught us about things like that."

"Oh, well at least I know that mum wasn't there and that the broach saved Hermione (blushing) and your coat too."

            The six spent the next hour talking about what had happened in Hogsmeade that day; Neville told Hermione and Ron what had happened to the deatheater that had sent the spell at her. Hermione shuddered at the thought but you could see that Ron was pleased that he had met his death; he only wished it had been him that had done that to him. Ron told them that Madam Pomfrey would not let them leave the hospital until tomorrow morning; Harry sniggered at that knowing full well how she was and how she hated to let her patients go. Everyone complained about not getting their shopping done and with a bit of fear decided they would try to get it done tomorrow; if Dumbledore didn't cancel the Hogsmeade trip scheduled for tomorrow and if he did they would have to finish after they left school.

            Harry could see Ron smile at Hermione and her smile back at him; he hoped that would mean they had fixed the problem that had them fighting and to date it had been their worst so far. Harry said good-night to his two friends and told the others he would meet up with them in their study room (room of requirements) after he talked to Dumbledore. The other three stayed and talked for a bit more before they said good-night and headed out.

After they left Ron climbed out of his bed and climbed into Hermione's; he had let her apologies and had forgiven her. He just needed to be close to her; he had almost lost her today and didn't want to have to go through that ever again. She was his rock and he needed her and had told her so after she woke up. He held her until she fell asleep; climbing back into his bed (before Pomfrey found him there) he lay on his side just watching her sleep. He made a promise that he would do everything he could to keep her and the others safe; he just hoped he could keep that promise. Ron Weasley fell asleep thinking of his family and friends but most of all one Hermione Granger.

**Well I know you all are screaming at me for how long this is and I am sorry it has reached by my word 9,386 words in this chapter. Wow my longest chapter yet and I hope that all of you have enjoyed this one as much as you have the others. Please as always, let me know what you think weather it is good or bad. I love to hear what my readers think. Thank you all for reading and until next time. Froggyy1**


	34. After the attack, Animagus Transformatio...

MadJupiter: Well Raiza; you think that chapter was long, when you get through with this one you will want to kill me. This chapter is my longest yet and I do hope you like it. I hope this update was quick enough

Lourdes: I will take the teenage comment as a complement; I will be 46 in Nov but I do try to make the story enjoyable for all ages. I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying the story and as you put it my youthful enthusiasm. When I sit down to write my chapters I just let what comes to mind go into the story. I make very few planned events in my story; so most of these chapters are off the top of my head. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Ren: I did go back and correct the Honeyduck's to Honeyduke's and I thank you for pointing that out to me. You don't ever have to say you are sorry for not reviewing every chapter. I love to see the same people review and the new readers too so if you miss a chapter don't worry about it. II love Neville and I do hope that JK will bring him into the mix in the next two books. I am so sorry I confused you and anyone else but I had to finish off Harry and Ginny in the beginning; Hermione and Ron's fight was in the middle that is why it was there. I am not sure why you would say that Ron would have his head screwed on right because the fight was Hermione's fault this time; she let her jealousy cloud her mind and went over board. The broach did belong to Sirius's mother but the charm did not and the broach and the coat saved her life but the spell going back was not due to either; that is coming in this chapter. I hope you will have your answer after you read this chapter. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.   

Zayne:Thank you for reviewing my story and being part of Can Love Find Me Now. Happy belated Birthday to you and I hope that you have enjoyed the other chapters. Thank you again for reading.

Flame Talker: I am so sorry that you felt chapter 32 was cheesy but a lot of my readers wanted some fluff and I did try to give them that. I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far and will continue reading. Thank you again.

Kristen: Thank you so much and I am glad you are enjoying the story and hope you will continue reading. I did go back and change the Honeyduke's mistake and reposted the chapter. Yes that is so my readers know that they are blushing as they are talking; which Jk herself has done in her books. I am glad that you do enjoy the story and hope that you will read more chapters as they are posted. Thank you again for reading.

Just want another friend (enelra4) Thank you for the e-mail and you sound like me when I find a story I like. I stay up until I read every chapter that is posted. So far I have answered all my reviewers; from all my chapters and hope that I can keep up with everyone as the story goes on. I do hope that you like the new chapter and chapter 36 will be out soon. Thank you again

Bloodless Ace: Thank you so much for reading and I do hope that when you find any other mistakes you let me know what they are so I can fix them. I love to hear the good and the bad. Thanks again

Silvercrystal77: Thank you; well if you don't mind long chapters then you will love this one…LOL…and my dear silver you are a smart on and win a nice big fat cookie….Thank you again

johnmenefee21: I do hope that this is what you were looking for; my longest chapter and more to come soon. Chapter 35 is being worked on right now and I hope to have it up in two weeks maybe less if I spend most of my days working on it. Thanks again

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 34**

**After the attack, Animagus Transformation and the Night before Christmas**

Harry was shocked to see so many people in the headmaster's office; he wondered why there were Auror's that had been in Hogsmeade and his professors in Dumbledore's office; was there more to the coats then he though or had Fred and George bought illegal coats. Harry had met with Dumbledore that night along with professor Snape, professor Flitwick, professor Lupin, and professor Hagrid, professor McGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody. The group looked over each parchment; not sure what they were looking for but after reading the receipt and the instructions that came with the coats; there was no doubt that there had not been a charm or spell on the coats that would have caused the curse to come back and kill the deatheater that had attacked Hermione Granger.

There were many spells and charms on the coats; that would indeed protect the wearer from most common spells, charms and hexes; the coats also had protection charms and spells to protect them from fire spells, dragon fire, severe cold, cutting spells and if some one threw a knife or tried to cut them with they were protected (that was the benefit of using dragon hide, it was hard and protected); to say the least they were all baffled.

The group discussed the Ena-odite-protecto charm and how it worked. Harry informed them that the charm worked off the love and pure heart of the person performing the charm. He told them the books that they had found the information in. They had found the jewelry in two books; Magical Jewelry and where they came from Vol. 1 and Jewelers and their Magical Jewelry; he and Ginny had found more information on the Ena-odite-protecto charm in three other books. Advanced charms for protecting, The Best Protection Charms in the World and So you Want to Protect your Loved Ones (This is the Book for you); there had been plenty of information in these books on the charm. He let them all know that the charm would protect the wearer from every charm, hex and spell that had ever been invented; except for the unforgivables but would not rebound them back at the sender.

After being asked a lot of questions about the coats by Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Moody and professor Snape; Harry got the idea that they thought he might have some how caused the deatheater to die. Dumbledore dismissed the two teachers and asked Harry and the others to stay to stay; once they were gone he started pacing his office (stopping every now and then to stroke his phoenix) than sat at his desk; the look of a defeated man sat before the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore clearing his throat brought Harry back from his thoughts and he gave him his full attention.   

"Harry, I asked Remus to stay since he is your guardian and I have asked the others to stay because this is still part of their investigation into what happened. Know that I am not accusing you of anything but I must ask you these questions. Do you know how the curse came back to the deatheater that cursed Miss. Granger; I believe his name was Greg Rutherford."

"No sir, we were walking back to school when we heard that guy screaming."

"Then what did you do?"

"All of us turned around and came running back; we thought there was another attack but there wasn't."

"Harry, now think very hard for an answer to this next question and please be as honest as you can when you answer it."

"Ok"

"What were you thinking at that time; while you were walking back to school; before you heard the screaming?"

"Just like everyone else; I was upset that she had been hurt. She had her broach on and she still got hurt."

"With the research that was done on the protection charm; did any of you find any information that would indicate it would rebound a curse on the sender?"

"No sir"

"Harry, you can call me Alastor or Moody."

"Ok"

 "Harry, was there anything else; that you might have been thinking of at the time?"

            Harry started to think about what he had been thinking at the time they were walking back to the school. It all came back to him in a flash;

**_            "As they walked he found his mind going back to the four masked figures; sneaking up on his friends as they tried to help the others; he could see the spell shoot out of the wand and go towards Hermione. As he was thinking these thoughts; he could almost feel power running through his veins; he ignored the feeling and in his minds eyes thought about the spell. He remembered Tonks calling that deatheater by the name of Greg Rutherford; he was one that had been in the graveyard the night Voldemort had regained his body; in his mind he made the spell turn and go back towards the fallen body of the deatheater. He could see the spell hit the man and hear him scream out in pain."_**

****Harry sat there for a long time before he even tried to speak; to many things running through his mind. Did he let his anger get out of control? Had he killed this man with just his mind? Was this part of his power growing and not being controlled? As he sat there he wondered if it was him; would the Auror's take him to Azkaban for the rest of his life and never see his friends or Ginny again. He thought of how Mrs. Weasley would react when she found out they had taken him to prison. He knew the Dursley's wouldn't care; they would be happy that he would never come back to their home. Dumbledore clearing his throat brought Harry back to his senses and the room of people waiting for him to speak.

"Harry, can you tell us what you were thinking at the time; you and the others were walking back to the school?"

"Harry I can see the fear in your eyes; no matter what you tell us; It will not be repeated."

"Sir, if it was me then I murdered a man; won't I be sent to Azkaban?"

"Harry, you must understand that you did not use your wand and send the curse. If the curse was some how sent to him because you thought about it; that my dear boy cannot be proven with out your permission."

"Well we were walking back to the school and the girl's were so upset about Hermione. I started thinking about the four deatheater's sneaking up on Hermione and Luna when they were helping the other students get away and I could see the spell heading for her and I don't know why but I just made the spell turn around and hit the guy on the ground; I could hear him screaming in my mind and then I could hear screams coming from where you all were. I thought there was another attack and when we got there he was covered in blood."

"Is there any thing else that you need to tell me Harry?"

"I could almost feel the power flowing through my veins but I ignored it."

"Albus, what can this mean?"

"Ah Minerva, I do believe what Harry has experienced was a power surge of sorts. We knew that his power was starting to grow and I do believe that this is only the beginning of what he will experience over the next two years. Harry I know that you have been working hard to control your feelings of anger and remorse but with this new information; I do believe you will need to have a little training in this matter. I know that you keep your friends informed about certain things but I feel at this time you should not tell them about this."

"I understand sir but do you really think that my thoughts caused that to happen?"

"I am not certain but I do believe that is what happened. I would guess that because you care for Miss. Granger as you do; that somehow as you were thinking of this happening to Mr. Rutherford your powers being heightened may have caused the curse to destroy him."

"That means that if I'm not careful that I could hurt someone by mistake if I were mad at them?"

"I am not certain about it being that bad but you must be very careful; we don't want to find out if that will happen or not."

"I promise that I will be careful sir. Sir, do you think that it would be safe for students to finish their Christmas shopping tomorrow?"

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you or the other students to return to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I am sure that if you and your friends did not finish your shopping then it will have to wait until you return to your home at headquarters."

"I thought that was what you would say."

"I am truly sorry but I have to make sure my students are safe and not in harms way. The hour is late and I know you have some friends waiting for you; go and meet your friends and try not to worry too much."

"Yes sir and thank you"

"There is no need to thank me; it is getting late and your friends are waiting for you; go and see your friends and enjoy the rest of your evening."

            Harry said good-bye and good-night to the Auror's, the professors and Remus then headed to the room of requirements. He was shocked to see Luna and Ginny sitting on the floor beside a chair; Neville no where in site. As he got closer to the chair he could hear a low and if he didn't know better a sound that was a mix between a growl and a purr. Before he could get any closer to the chair he was pounced on by what he thought was a dog; to his great surprise it was a wolf and not just any wolf but Neville in his Animagus form. While the girl's showered Neville with attention; Harry sat on the chair with a big grin on his face.

            After about ten minutes of watching his friends; he wondered which one in the group would be the next to accomplish their transformation; he just hoped it would be Ron. Both Ron and Neville needed the extra ego boost; they were both great friends but had little confidence in themselves and he knew it would mean a lot for them to be the first to accomplish their transformation. Harry was glad that Neville had been the first to accomplish his transformation. Harry had just started thinking about how long Neville had held his form but the giggles coming form the girl's brought him from his thoughts and to his friends.

"How long has Midnight been in his wolf form Bright-eyes?"

"I would say that it's been close to thirty-five minutes Blitz."

"How long did it take him to change after you got here?"

"About ten minutes"

"Rosebud, have you and Bright-eyes had any luck with your transformation?"

"Not as well as Midnight has but we're doing better. How did things go in Dumbledore's office Blitz?"

"Well we know that the broach and the coat did what they're supposed to do but that's about it."

"So either the charm on the broach repelled the curse back to the deatheater or the coat did"

"No, they aren't sure what caused that curse to do that; all that matters is that Pureheart wasn't hurt and that her and Braveheart have quit fighting."

"You're so right Blitz and I hope they will never fight like that again."

"Midnight time to change back mate; we only have about forty-five minutes before curfew."

            It took Neville twenty minutes to change back to his normal self and for the rest of the evening they all asked him questions about his transformation. To say the least; Neville was in heaven. The once clumsy boy; who thought he had no friends and was made fun of by almost every student in Hogwarts; had been the first one of the group to become an Animagus. The four decided since Hermione and Ron were in the hospital wing; that tomorrow they would just relax but if anyone wanted to try and transform they could. The day had been a long one for all of them and they all knew it was time to call it a night. They walked Luna to the hall where the entrance to the Ravenclaw house. She and Neville walked towards the entrance and said their private good-night. Ginny was feeling very protective and would not leave until Neville was back at their side and then headed to the Gryffindor common room. Neville said good-night as they entered and left Ginny and Harry alone in the common room. The two only stay up for about fifteen minutes; just sitting on the couch and holding hands. This was what they loved the most; just spending quiet time with each other. There was no need to say a thing; it was like they each knew what the other was thinking. Harry stood and pulled Ginny up with him; they walked up to the landing where the entrance to the girl and boy's dorms were and said good-night. With a light kiss on the cheek from Harry; Ginny headed up to her dorm and Harry headed to his.

            The next morning Ron and Hermione were waiting in the common for the rest of the Gryffindor's; they had been released from the hospital wing an hour before. Once Ginny had came down the stairs; they all headed down to breakfast; Luna was standing at the bottom of the stairs and was off in her own world. Neville just walked over to her and placed his arm in hers and started towards the great hall. As they ate breakfast they chatted; the four had agreed not to say anything about Neville to Ron or Hermione until they were back to the room of requirements. They took their time to eat and Harry informed them that Hogsmeade was off limits since the attack yesterday and they would have to finish their shopping next week during break.

            Once they were through with breakfast; they headed out of the great hall and headed up stairs to the room of requirements. Luna was given the honor to tell Hermione and Ron about Neville's transformation the day before; they both congratulated him on his success but you could see in Hermione's eyes she was upset that she hadn't been the one. She chose to spend most of her day reading and rereading the parchments on how to become an Animagus. Ron asked Neville for a private word over in one of the corners and they disappeared. Harry was stretched out on one of the couches; if anyone asked what he was doing he would tell them nothing but he was trying to think of his parents and Sirius; he wanted to talk to their spirits about what had happened in Hogsmeade yesterday. He didn't know if they could settle the fears that were creeping into his very soul (had he killed a man yesterday) and didn't like the feeling. He didn't want to loose control of his emotions again; now there could be dire consequences (there was the possibility of killing an innocent person) and he couldn't stand the thought of hurting anyone.

            Ginny and Luna were practicing the transformation exercises; they were both doing fairly well. They had been there for just over and hour when the girl's noticed a commotion coming from the corner (Harry was lost in his own world on the couch); the next thing they knew; there was a wolf came running out of the corner followed by a Black Unicorn with a red mane and a Silver horn; the eyes were deep blue. The Unicorn trotted over to Hermione and nuzzled her cheek with the side of his head. There were squeals of joy from all three girls' (which brought Harry off the couch); the wolf could be seen prancing around the group and barking his approval. Neville then changed back into his human form and started telling them about how his transformation had went.

"You should have seen it Blitz, it was amazing once he got over his fear."

"Midnight what do you mean once he got over the fear?"

'Well Pureheart, you do feel a bit of pain with the first transformation and when he started; I could see the fear in his eyes. I told him that it was normal with the first transformation. I just talked to him about how great it would be and there he was; standing in front of me in his form. It was so great to watch; I know what Bright-eyes and Rosebud felt yesterday when I did it."

"Ok let me get the chart I made and see if I figured it out right for you two. If I was right about you and Braveheart then the rest of us should follow the pattern of completion I have on the parchment."

"Braveheart, try and change back to your human form"

"Just relax and see yourself as yourself Braveheart; that will make it easier; if not you will be like me and take a while to accomplish it."

"Thanks Midnight, you helped me keep form panicking before."

"That's what friends are for Braveheart"

"Ok, I've got the chart."

"Well Pureheart, don't keep us waiting what does your chart say?"

"Let's see, I figured that Braveheart and Midnight would be successful by the twenty-first of December; you two are a week ahead of the chart. This is great and if the four of us keep up the pace we could be Animagus by January twenty-fifth; give or take a week; with Christmas break and all."

"But Pureheart, couldn't any of us do like they did and transform early?"

"Yes Rosebud, any of us could transform early; we just need to work hard at it and see what happens."

"Pureheart, one thing that parchment doesn't say about trying to transform is that the person has to have faith in their self; if you don't have the faith that you can transform you won't."

"What makes you say that Midnight?"

"Because I couldn't do it until I knew I could; once I knew I could transform, I did it."

"He has a point, when he told me that while we were over in the corner practicing; I knew I could do it and then I was transforming."

"Now you four need to have faith and then it can happen for you too."

"Midnight, what happened to our shy, bumbling friend?"

"He had the faith of his friends and faded into the person before you."

            Neville and Ron decided to explore the forbidden forest (they wanted to see how it was as an animal) in their Animagus form; they told their friends they would be back (Ron telling Hermione he had faith in her and that he loved her; more then life it's self) in a few hours. The others told them good luck and went back to practicing; they all wanted to be able to run around the grounds at night or even explore the forbidden forest in the day time. By the time Ron and Neville came back from their fun; only Ginny, Harry and Luna were in the room. Ginny just looked up at the two as they walked in and gave them a sly smile and went back to what she was doing. Ron, being the overly protective person he was started asking where Hermione was; no one answered him and kept their heads down and whispered to each other. Neville joined the four and was told what was going on.

            Ron paced back and forth, he ranted and raved for five minutes before the soft giggles from Luna and Ginny drew his attention. He stopped mid step and turned on his sister; the look of a possessed man could be seen in his eyes.

"And what do you think is so funny; with what happened to Pureheart yesterday you should be as worried as I am."

"There is no reason to worry Braveheart; Pureheart is fine and I am sure she would like to talk to you."

"Well"

"Well what"

"Where is she?"

"Just stop being an overly protective prat and think about her; you know search out her life force."

"Rosebud what in bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Oh god you are so…so"

"Dense"

"Yes dense, thank you Bright-eyes."

"Close your eyes and turn around; think about her and follow that feeling and you will find her."

"If you lot are playing around I will have all of your heads."

            Ron did as Luna had instructed him to do; he closed his eyes and turned around. Thinking of no one but Hermione; a smile came across his face and he walked towards a wall. Standing in front of the wall his smile faded; there was no way she could be where he felt she was. A voice in his head told him to touch the wall and when he did his hand went through it. He wasn't sure what was happening but knew he had to go through the wall; Hermione was on the other side. He hoped that she was not upset about him and Neville being able to transform; he wanted to share this with her but he couldn't until she was able to transform. Once he walked through the wall; he tried to adjust his eyes to be able to see; it was just to dark and searched for his wand. Once he found his wand his spoke the word "Lumos" and the room filled with light. There in the corner; on a bed of straw was the most beautiful site he had ever seen; there sat a silver Unicorn with a golden horn and hazel eyes. Ron transformed and joined her; they sat there lost in their own world; communicating in a way they never thought they would.

            Twenty minutes later Ron and Hermione rejoined the group; everyone smiling at the pair. Three of the group had become Animagus and the other three were trying as hard as they could to join their friends. Ron and Hermione disappeared (they went for a romp in the woods); while Neville tried to help the others with their practice. Dobby and Winky had brought them lunch and when dinner time came around they reappeared with dinner for Harry and his friends. Harry made the two house-elves stay and eat dinner with them; Dobby was in heaven and Winky ate slowly and would let out a squeak when Harry or one of the others would look at her and smile.

Harry informed the two house-elves that they would be coming with him for Christmas break; they were to catch the train at noon on the twentieth and then Dumbledore would bring them to headquarters on the twenty-first. Dobby was excited to be helping out his friend and in his opinion the greatest wizard (next to Dumbledore) he had ever meet. Harry had to smile; even though she might fight him about the help he was providing; he hoped that Mrs. Weasley would accept it none the less. Harry just wanted to make her life easier and for once he wanted her to be able to relax and enjoy the holiday with her family. The friends worked together until eight o'clock; Ron and Hermione left at eight, Luna and Neville left five minutes after they did; leaving Harry and Ginny alone. They were glad for their friends but were feeling a little low that they had not been able to make the transformation. They sat in their comfortable silence until eight-thirty; they decided it was time to just head back to their common room and head to bed.

The week before the Christmas holidays were to begin, the days going by way to slow for the entire school. Snape, McGonagall and the rest of the professors were relentless on their students; you would think by their actions that on Friday they were going to have a final exam in each of their classes and by the grace of Merlin himself there was not any holiday homework. Ginny and Luna could be seen going over their notes and talking in whispers (owls were coming) and giving people dirty looks when they disturbed them. All of the sixth years felt sorry for the fifth years but were glad (dear god and Merlin N.E.W.T.S. were coming next year) that they were through that part of school.

Remus had been working them to death in Defense against the Dark Arts all week long. It was like he had been possessed by Mad-eye-Moody (quoting "Constance Vigilance") since the attack in Hogsmeade. Everyday he drilled them on blocking charms, shield charms, hexes and spells that would help them in a fight. Their professor had promised to help out with the D.A. when they returned from Christmas break; he had to make sure that Harry and the rest of the school was prepared for the up and coming war.

Every night Neville, Ron and Hermione would explore the forbidden forest while Ginny, Luna and Harry would go to the room of requirements for Animagus training. By Wednesday night; the three were getting a bit worried that they were never going to accomplish their transformation. Each of them had been trying the positive approach to their training (Neville's suggestion since it had worked with Hermione); one would try to transform while the other two told them how well they were doing and that they had faith in them. It was Luna's turn to try to transform and Harry and Ginny were giving her words of encouragement; she was five minutes into the processes when she let out a scream. Ginny and Harry knew she was getting close; it had to be the pain Neville talked about. They both wrapped their arms around her shoulders and started whispering into her ear.

"I have faith in you Luna" this was Ginny

 "Come on Luna, let the pain go and become the wolf." This was Harry

"Just remember Luna, were are here for you" this was Harry

"Remember I love you Luna" this was Ginny

            With in minutes Luna's form was changing into her wolf form; you could see the pain in her eyes but in the end she became a silver wolf with electric blue eyes. Harry and Ginny kneeled down beside their friend; showing her with their eyes and smiles that they were proud of her. Ginny stroked her fur; not knowing if she could understand what she was saying but continued with her words of praise. Before either Ginny or Harry could suggest that she turn back into her human form; she was sitting between them looking like the old Looney Lovegood with the biggest smile plastered across her face. At nine o'clock Ron, Hermione and Neville came back so they all could walk back together; before they left Luna surprised the others with her wolf form. The four that had already achieved their transformation walked and talked about what it felt like and what they were going to do Thursday and Friday night for fun. Ginny and Harry walked behind the others a bit sad that they still had not been able to transform. Two more days and they all would be leaving for the holiday; it was going to be hard for Harry with Sirius gone but he knew that Remus would do his best to take his mind off of Sirius.

            Thursday morning the four talked again with excitement; while Ginny and Harry ate quietly. The day went by so fast and before they knew it the four were off to play around in the forbidden forest. Harry and Ginny made their way to the room of requirements but didn't bother to practice; Harry had let Ginny think of what they wanted the room to become. When they opened the door; it was like steeping into the past. The room reminded Harry of a movie that his aunt had watched just weeks before he had finely gotten his Hogwarts letter. The room was small but richly done; it was a small sitting room and a fire was burning in the fire place. The colors of the room were that of a summer's day; fresh flowers in vases on the four tables there were in the room. On the walls hung three pictures; the one over the fire place was a large family portrait, a mother, father and son. Harry knew that picture, it was one that Remus had given him of his parents; just months after he was born. The second was a wedding portrait from the day his parents had gotten married and the last was of his parents, Sirius, Remus and baby Harry in the arms of Sirius, these paintings were smaller but he loved seeing them anyway. The love seat was made from brown leather and had a few soft pillows on each end; the place felt almost like home. Harry was glad that he had let her decide how the room looked and he decided that he was glad that he and Ginny had not been able to transform yet. This would give them a lot of alone time and he was looking forward to it but felt guilty for not wanting to spend some time with his other friends.

            Friday morning found the students of Hogwarts packing their trunks and getting everything ready for the train ride home; it seemed like more kids were staying this year. The Marauders had talked about what to give Mark for Christmas and had decided to give him one of the baby owls that Neville's owl had over the summer; they found Mark in his dorm sitting on his trunk with the saddest face; he would be stuck with no way to keep in contact with the friends he had made at Hogwarts and they knew he would be smiling soon. They took Mark back up to the sixth year boy's dorm and told him to take a seat. Neville came over with the two owls and introduced him to them.

"Mark I would like to introduce you to Hope and Romulus. Now all you have to do is see which one you like or which one likes you."

"How do I do that?"

"Well you could hold each one and see what happens"

"Oh ok"

            Before Mark could stand Hope flew to him and landed on his shoulder; she gave a friendly nip to his ear and hooted in acceptance. Luna had been the one to say that Hope would chose him and once the owl had let them know that this human was hers; the six told Mark she was now his owl and that she was his Christmas present from all of them and the rest of his present was already at his parents house on Privet drive. He gave hugs to the girl's and hand shakes to the boys. Harry transfigured a stick into a cage for the owl so Mark could take it on the train home. With promises of letters over the holidays Mark headed back to his dorm to finish his packing. Luna headed to her back to Ravenclaw to get her things ready for the train ride home; telling the others she would see them in the great hall at eleven-thirty. Ginny and Hermione made their way back to their dorm to make sure they had everything they would need. Harry had packed his things the night before and helped Ron get his things packed. At eleven-thirty the six were standing in the entrance hall waiting for the carriages to get there to take them to the train.

            The first part of the ride home was peaceful; no one bother the six as they sat in their compartment until around four o'clock; Malfoy and his goons showed up trying to start trouble. Luna took care of the three with a simple threat of turning them all into ferrets and bouncing them down the halls of the train. By the time the train reached Kings Cross station they were all ready to get home and eat dinner and get into bed. Mark introduced the Marauders to his parents and made sure that they knew who Harry was (the so called bad kid that lived with the Dursley's) and that he was not what everyone thought he was. His parents thank them all for being kind to their son; who because of Harry's cousin had not had any real friends. When Mrs. Weasley; followed by Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones came rushing over to the group Harry got scared that something had happened.

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late, nothing to worry about. Have you got all of your things so we can get you home?"

"Yes ma'am" came from them all

"Good, now Neville you and Luna will come with us until later. Neville your grandmother will pick you up tomorrow morning and Luna your father will be by on Tuesday; something about a story in Dublin."

'Yes ma'am"

"Aunt Molly I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Evans; they are Mark's parents. He's a first year and lives down the street from my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Oh, I am so sorry where are my manners. I am Ron and Ginny's mum and call me Molly please."

"Hello Molly, it's nice to meet you but we didn't know that Harry had other relatives that were magical."

"Well he is not blood related but he and Ron have been best friends since their first year. We adopted him into our family in his second year and now he and Ginny are dating."

"That is so nice to hear; I am so glad to hear there are good people in his life."

"Not to be rude but we have to get going; Mark's grand parents are coming in on a flight from America at ten so we have to get his stuff home and then go and get them from the airport." Said Mr. Evans

"It was nice meeting you all and I do hope we can chat again when the kids go back to school."

"I would like that very much Molly and Harry it was nice to meet you."

"Thank you Mr. Evan's and I will see you later Mark"

"Bye every body, I'll see you after Christmas."

            The guards and Molly Weasley steered the group towards the exit and walked down the street towards Grimmauld place. When they finely entered into the house; they all took their trunks up to their rooms and then headed back down to the kitchen. Molly Weasley was in her element; she had many pots going at once and was talking to her husband and two of her sons as she cooked. Ginny, Luna and Harry offered to help out and to their surprise she let them; in no time at all they had the food on the table and everyone sat down to eat. Harry made sure he sat by Mrs. Weasley. There were four different conversations going on at one time and Harry just watched how everyone was at home with each other. He decided it was time to let her know about the house-elves that would be arriving some time tomorrow.

"Aunt Molly, can I talk to you for a few minutes; that is, if you aren't in the middle of anything?"

"Nothing that can't wait Harry, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, tomorrow professor Dumbledore will be bringing two house-elves from Hogwarts."

"Why would Albus be bringing two house-elves here; we have enough to worry about with Kreacher in the basement."

"Well Dobby is the house-elf that tried to help me in my second year and well Winky was disowned by Mr. Crouch two years ago. You see Winky is now bound to me and will be helping you during Christmas and Dobby will be coming to help too."

"Harry, I really enjoy taking care of the house and all of my children; I could never take advantage of you or your elf to help me."

"I want to help you and you will not be taking advantage of me; I hope you don't mind but during the summer I want them to help you get Running Rivers ready to be lived in. You know take care of the nasty things that might be living in that house."

"Harry, you have already helped us in so many ways and with the money that Sirius left us; I want you to take back the money you gave us."

"No"

"Why not, we have more then we will ever use now; with what he left us and then the house he gave us. You will need it more then we will."

"No"

"Harry please"

"No"

"Harry"

"I'm sorry Aunt Molly but I can't take it back; it was a gift and I don't need it. You heard what he left me and I will never need any of that money I gave you. Please don't ask me to take it back."

"Well we will discuss this later on and I won't say no to the help of the house-elves; heaven knows I will need it during the summer."

"Thank you Aunt Molly and Dobby and Winky will refer to you as my Mrs. Wheezy so don't be offended ok?"

"Don't worry Harry dear, I will not get out of sorts when they call me a Wheezy. Now finish up your dinner so you can get some rest. Tomorrow we have to do some shopping and I know that your shopping got interrupted in Hogsmeade. We will go as a group and stay together; no arguments. I am sure that if you or any of the others have to buy something that is secret we can manage something."

"I guess we don't have a choice do we; so I guess I have to agree."

"You do catch on quick Mr. Potter and I want you to know that I am so proud to have you as part of our family."

Thanks Aunt Molly"

            After dinner the six went up to Harry's room and talked about who they still need to get presents for. They only stayed up for about thirty minutes before everyone started to yawn and decided that it was time for bed and they had to be up early for Diagon Alley. Morning came too early for the six teenagers but they got up and got ready so after breakfast they could get their shopping out of the way; that way they would have time to just relax that evening. The plan for the day was to get the present shopping out of the way before the food shopping was done. Mr. And Mrs. Granger would arrive Christmas Eve at around noon; Mrs. Longbottom had sent an owl the night before and said she would meet them in Diagon Ally at noon. They spent five hours going into almost every shop to find their gifts for their friends and family members. By three o'clock they were back home and putting things away; Neville had been aloud to return with his friends; since they would be coming back on Christmas Eve; his grandmother gave into him but was glad that he had his friends.

During dinner, Dumbledore showed up with the two house-elves; he conjured a small table close to Harry and had them sit and eat with the rest of the group. After dinner, Molly made everyone leave the kitchen except Harry, his two house-elves, Dumbledore and her husband. Dobby and Winky tried to stand at the end of the table but Harry made them sit with him and the others. Dumbledore explained to Molly why they were here (she told him Harry had already told her) and expressed the need to let the house-elves help her in any way they could. Harry also added his thoughts on the subject of what the house-elves were to do and not do and that they were expected to eat all their meals with the family. He also told them that they would be part of the Christmas celebration this year and every year to come because they were part of this family now. Dobby praised Harry for being a great wizard and Winky would just make a squeaking sound every now and then.

            Remus arrived on Sunday at about noon; he explained to Harry that he had to take care of teacher things before he could leave, He and Harry spent most of the day locked away in Remus's room; just talking about his parents and Sirius. He enjoyed learning more about his parents and how they were when they were young; it helped them both with their grief not only for Sirius but for the parents he never got to know. Harry joined his friends in Ron and Neville's room at about four-thirty and they stayed in there until it was time for dinner. On Monday Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George went out searching for the perfect Christmas tree; at twelve-thirty they arrived with the biggest tree Harry had ever seen (other then the ones at Hogwarts); that would fit inside a house. The tree trimming would take place at two o'clock on Christmas Eve; after the tree trimming they would be aloud to place their presents under the tree.

            Harry sat back and watched how everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit; moving the boxes out of storage and into the formal living room where the tree was being set up. This was how the holidays were supposed to be; everyone working together and not leaving anyone out. The love that was in this house was something that had never happened before; that he was sure of. He knew that the Black family probably had love for their family but let the evil of hating muggles and muggle born wizards and witches. He knew that Sirius was watching over him and was smiling down on this house of love and Mrs. Black was turning over in her grave but he didn't care they were carrying on what Sirius wanted. Sirius had talked about love in his Will and now there was true family love in this house and hoped that Sirius was happy; where ever he was right now.

            The morning of Christmas Eve was a very busy affair; while Dobby and Winky took care of breakfast; Molly Weasley was busy preparing for the house guest that would be arriving in the afternoon. Neville and Ron were moved into the room with Harry to make room for Hermione's parents, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were moved into Mrs. Black's old bedroom, Remus moved into the room with the boy's. Hagrid had came and took Buckbeak to Hogwarts to spend time with his old friend and the other rooms that they had not used yet were being set up for Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Lovegood and a few of the order members that Harry had requested to be there for the holiday. Dobby and Winky had been set up in one of the rooms downstairs; by what Remus had told him; these rooms would have been used by muggles for their maid or butler.

            At noon the guest started to arrive; Mr. And Mrs. Granger arrived first and was shown to their room by Hermione and Ginny. Mrs. Longbottom arrived at twelve-thirty and Ron and Neville took her to the room she would stay in; followed by Mr. Lovegood; taken to his room by Harry and Luna. By two o'clock the rest of the Weasley (minus Percy) family had arrived; followed by Tonks and her parents, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Molly had everyone enter into the formal living room and had the adults take a seat. Once everyone was seated she turned the floor over to Harry. He welcomed his guest and family to the first Potter/Lupin Christmas celebration and proceeded to explain what was going to happen.

"First of all I want to explain why it is being called to the first Potter/Lupin Christmas celebration. Sirius Black left this house to Remus Lupin and me and we wanted to make this a very special Christmas. So we came up with the idea to invite our friends and family to celebrate with us. Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur welcomed me into their home and family when I was twelve and over the years many of you here today have joined my growing family. This is only my second real Christmas and I wanted to make it the best. Each of you has been asked to bring a special ornament to add to the tree; which will be put on every year from now on. Ok, I'm going to quit talking now so we can get started decorating the tree. Uncle Arthur would you please start and Aunt Molly you next; each Weasley starting from the youngest to the oldest, then Remus, Hermione and her parents, Neville and Gram, Luna and her father, Tonks and her parents. After Tonks I would like for professor Dumbledore, then professor McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and then Dobby and Winky. If I forgot anyone please forgive me but do put your ornament on the tree; Uncle if you would please."

            It took over an hour for the tree to be completely decorated; with each person putting their own ornament and then adding on what Molly had in boxes. Harry let Dobby put the final touch on the tree; the star that his parents and other family members had used on their Christmas tree (which had been in the trunk Dumbledore had given him on his birthday) for many years. Dobby and Winky were enjoying being part of the celebration and were making sure there was plenty of food and drink to go around. By nine o'clock people started leaving the living room and retiring to their rooms; it had been a great day for Harry; he just wished Sirius had been alive to share in the celebration. Harry had decided to step out into the back yard for some fresh air and to enjoy the feeling of being with people that he loved and that loved him. He had been out side for about ten minutes when he noticed a small spot moving towards him from the sky. At first he though it was his imagination but soon a tiny owl came into view; as it got closer he recognized the owl as the one they had given to Mark Evans before they left school. He held out his arm for the owl to land on and took of the parchment (must be Christmas wishes he thought) and headed back into the house. He sat the little owl down on the table and gave her some water and a piece of bread; he sat down and started reading the letter from his friend.

Harry

            I hope that my owl has found you. There is something going on here at Privet drive. There are people roaming the streets in black cloaks and white masks; I'm scared for my family because I remember you talking about the deatheater's and what they do to muggles and muggle born wizards. I didn't know who else to send my owl to and I hope you can get help here soon. Please hurry because they are getting closer to our house.

Your friend

Mark Evans

            Harry grabbed the owl and ran for the living room hoping that some of the order would still be there; he was glad to see Dumbledore and most of the others who were in the order still there.

"Professor…Dumbledore…attack…Privet…Drive…Mark…Help…please."

"Harry, calm down, did you have another vision?"

"No…sir, I was…out back getting some fresh air and the owl we gave to Mark Evans for Christmas flew into the yard. He sent this note; deatheater's are on Privet drive and when he sent it they were getting close to his house; we need to get help there now."

"Remus, alert the rest of the order; Molly please contact madam Pomfrey and meet us there; Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley and Alastor come with me."

 "Is there any ting I can do to help professor?"

"I am afraid not but we will let you know what we can Mr. Potter."

"Thanks professor McGonagall but please make sure everyone there is safe for me; even the Dursley's."

"We will try Mr. Potter"

            With in minutes the order members and half of the Weasley family were gone; Harry just hoped that they would get there in time to save Mark and his family and even though they didn't deserve it he hoped that his family was alright. After telling the others what was going on with Mark; he had to lock the little owl in a cage because she kept trying to fly back to Mark and Harry didn't want her to get hurt. Harry had Winky and Dobby set up sleeping bags in the parlor; they would hear anyone that came in during the night and tried to stay awake for any news of what had happened.

**_(_****_Privet Drive_****_)_**

****Albus Dumbledore and a few of the order apparitated in front of Mrs. Figgs house; Moody knocking on her door; but there was no answer. You could hear soft pops all around; they knew people were apparitating into the area but were they friend or foe. Moody head under his invisibility cloak and made his way down the road; heading for Private drive; the others following and making sure no one was able to see them. By the looks of things as they made their way down the street; the deatheater's had just been destroying houses in a random order. Some how Voldemort must have found (probably Peter Pettigrew) out that Harry's relatives lived in the area and that he had not stayed at school this year for the holiday.

            Dark marks were every where; houses destroyed and dead bodies were spread out all over the street. Remus was just hoping that they had gotten there in time to save Mark Evans and his family; since he was the one that had asked Harry for help. When the order arrived on Privet drive; the deatheater's were standing in front of a house that was only seven houses away from the Dursley's; the order knew that they could not see that house because of the protection charms that were on the house but fear struck the heart of the headmaster of Hogwarts as the dark mark was sent into the air of #11 Privet Drive; he shot sparks into the air for the rest of the order to start fighting back against the deatheater's. Spells, Hexes and charms were shooting across the air as the fight began; Tonks and Remus made their way across the street to start checking for survivors; with hope that Mark and his family were in one of the houses that had not been attacked yet.

            With the sound of sirens coming from the muggle police; deatheater's that had not been stunned or captured were disapparating. Auror's were apparitating on the seen and taking the few they had into custody and taking them away; while the order members started in the search for survivors and the Evans family. Madam Pomfrey and a few Auror's that had a medical back ground were helping with the wounded and getting them stable before they moved on to the next house; #15 Privet drive was the next house the medical team went to. Albus Dumbledore hated what they found there; this house had belonged to the Evans family. On the living room floor were the bodies of the elderly grandparents of Mark Evans; as they made their way up the stairs a feeling of dread washed over the group. As they walked down the hall they would open the doors and then move on when nothing was found. In the last bedroom; there on the bed were Marks parents; both killed with the killing curse. The look of pure fear still could be seen in their eyes. With a single tear falling from his eye; Albus Dumbledore concentrated on the boy that was still unaccounted for. Moving back down the hallway towards the; hoping that they would find the boy alive.

            Albus Dumbledore was known for his fascination for magical trinkets and the one he always carried with him on nights like these would prove to be a god send. He pulled out a small object; that most muggles would think was a small magnifying glass but truth be told it was a way to find magical energy; even in a house or building that had been destroyed. He searched the back yard first; at the hopes the boy had gotten out of the house; there was no sign of any magical aura; so he returned to the inside of the house. There were weak spots; places where Mark had been in the house over the past seven hours; the spots got stronger as he got closer to the stairs but would go weak again when he started up stairs. There was only one place he could be and he just hoped he was not hurt; he walked back down the stairs and stood in from of a door; this house was set up just like the Dursley's house. There behind boxes; sat Mark Evans and he was alive but he was hurt. Madam Pomfrey checked him over and discovered that he was suffering from shock, had a broken leg, broken arm and a concussion. In his left hand was his wand and he had it pointed at the door but did not move; Remus tried to get him to come out but he did not move. Finely he had to be levitated out of the cupboard so madam Pomfrey could give him medical attention. The headmaster of Hogwarts stood there as the nurse worked on the boy; a stray tear rolling down his cheek. He called for Remus and Tonks to follow him into the kitchen; they would have to decide a few things before moving him.

"Remus, this will be the hardest thing you will have to do tonight but I wish for you to be the one to inform Harry and I think it would be best if we take him back to headquarters until we can talk to the boy and find out which family members know about him being a wizard."

"I agree Albus, if his family doesn't know then we should ask him where he wants to go. You know that Harry will want him to live with us; he won't want him to grow up alone."

"That Remus is what will have him defeating Voldemort in the end; he has so much love with in him that the evil of Voldemort will not survive."

"You know that Harry will blame himself for this; even though it had nothing to do with him."

"Yes he will and I hope that Mark and his friends can convince him other wise; he is not at fault for what Voldemort does and I hope he will understand that soon."

"Harry, help me, Harry please"

"Mark has came back to us; we need to cheek on him and then take him to headquarters"

"Yes sir"

"Remus, please call me Albus" he said with a twinkle in his eye

            When they came back into the hall; madam Pomfrey was trying to quiet Mark down. When the headmaster caught his eye; he stopped fighting the school nurse. She looked up and understood why the boy had gotten quiet.

"Mr. Evans, how are you feeling?"

"Much better but what happened?"

"For some reason deatheater's were here on Privet drive; we came as soon as Harry informed us he had received your note. I am truly sorry that you and your family were attacked. Voldemort's followers have killed and wounded many tonight."

"They…killed…my…parents…and…my nana and papa."

"Yes they did and I cannot express enough how sorry I am that you have lost your family but tonight Remus will take you to the home of a friend. You will be safe there until we can talk about where you will go to live. Do you feel well enough to travel?"

"Yes sir but where am I going?"

"You will see soon enough; I dare say that you will be comfortable with the people you will stay with."

"Yes sir"

"It was not an order Mark; you will be staying with friends"

"Thank you sir and thank you for coming"

"You do not need to thank me son; just promise me that you will let your friends help you through this time of grief"

"I'll try sir"

"Remus, are you ready to take Mark to headquarters?"

 "Yes"

            Picking up a piece of the broken door; Albus Dumbledore made a portkey that would take them to the living room with the Christmas tree; he activated it as soon as both Remus and Mark had a finger on it. Tonks gathered his school trunk and some of his presents from under the tree and apparated to the back yard of Grimmauld Place; she walked around the house and gave the password; Molly opened the door for her. She gave her a small nod and headed to the back door to bring in Marks things; she had left them in the back yard for security reasons. She asked Molly where to put his things and was told just to take them to Harry's room. All Molly could think about was how this poor boy was going to handle Christmas and the days to come; he was going to have to say good-by to his parents and grandparents and they all would be there for him. She knew Harry would be there for the boy but knew deep down in her heart he would blame himself for what had happened to Marks parents. This was to be a time for celebration and love; not about war and the loss of loved ones. Tomorrow she would make sure that the arrangements were being made for his family and that he would have people around to help him through his grief.

            I just want to thank all of my reader for reviewing. I do hope that if you find a mistake in any of my chapter you will let me know. By count in my word document this chapter is at 9811 words and let me tell you I had to really work this chapter over to get it that low. By the time I tweaked it here and there I think it was at 10,590. Even with all the editing and rewording we still have the longest chapter to date and I didn't even get Christmas morning in there but it is coming in the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and aren't to mad at me for what happened to Marks family; believe me I cried while I typed it out. Please be gentle when you review; I do want to hear the good and the bad. Thanks again for reading my story.


	35. After the smoke clears and a not so happ...

**Answers to reviews and notes are at the bottom this time. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. ****Lot**** and Lots of HP love to all.**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 35**

**After the smoke clears and a not so happy Christmas**

Remus landed with as much grace as he could; he had carried Mark Evans in his arms as they portkeyed to headquarters. He placed the boy on the large couch and made sure he was comfortable. Madam Pomfrey had placed splints on his broken leg and arm until she could get the potions she needed for his pain and to fix the bones. Remus told him to stay put and that he would be back in a few minutes; he would be back with the friends he would be staying with. He had just came to the entrance hall when Molly was letting Tonks in and asked her where Harry and the others were; he knew that Harry would have tried to stay up until they returned. Molly just pointed into the parlor and then went to the kitchen to make tea for everyone. Remus stood there trying to figure out how to approach his godson; he hoped that he would stay calm when he told him what they found. As he entered the room; he noticed the six sprawled out and talking quietly; they didn't even notice him enter the room.

Clearing his throat to get their attention; he moved over and sat on one of the chairs and waited for the group of kids to get settled. He wanted to tell them every thing he could but just couldn't find the words and for the life of him could not get his voice to work. He noticed that Ginny was studying his face and knew she was trying to figure out how to ask him the questions going through her mind. It didn't take her long before she stood up and engulfed him in a hug that would put her mother's hugs to shame; releasing him and returning next to Harry she started asking the questions.

"Sir, are you and the others ok?"

"Yes Ginny, we were lucky tonight; that there were only a hand full of deatheater's there and we were able to stop them form doing any more damage."

"Is…Mark…Ok?"

"Ginny you have to understand something"

"He's not dead is he?"

"No, he is not dead Luna but his grandparents"

"**What, no…his…parents…tell me…that they…made it"**

"I'm truly sorry Harry but we were too late to save them. Please let me tell you what I can before any of you ask any more questions. OK, when we got there we found the deatheater's sending up the dark mark at #11 Privet drive; they were only seven away from the Dursley's and we were able to stop them before they could kill anyone else. Mark's family lived at # 15 and had already been hit; Harry get that look off of your face and listen to me; they were hitting houses at random. We aren't for sure why they were there but we think that Peter or one of Voldemort's spies at the Ministry told him that you lived in Surrey; you know that your information is in the Ministry of Magic, because you used magic last year and they tried to charge you. We can only speculate why they were there; it could have been a random attack. It's good you were outside Harry because if you had been in the house his owl would have never found you; there are wards up so that strange owls can't find this house."

"Where is Mark at now sir?"

"First don't go charging out of here when I tell you ok."

"Why?"

"Mark has suffered a great loss and is in shock; madam Pomfrey did what she could for him there but he still has a broken leg and arm. She will be here as soon as she can with the potions to fix his bones; so you will have to be careful not to hurt him. He is on the couch in the formal living room resting; I told him I would be back in there soon with some friends. He doesn't know where he is or who is here but I am sure when he sees you all it will help. We have to make sure we give him support but also give him space to deal with the loss of his family."

"Can we go see him now?"

"Yes, I think it would be a good time to let him know who he will be staying with."

The six followed Remus towards the formal living room; Molly and Tonks right behind them. When they entered the room Mark was asleep on the couch; they all took seats and waited for madam Pomfrey to come with the potions for Mark. Molly and the house-elves made sure everyone had a cup of tea and some ginger biscuits. There was a low humming sound and Molly left the room; coming back a few minutes later with madam Pomfrey and professor Dumbledore. She woke the sleeping boy and made him take the potions she had brought. She fussed over him for a few minutes more before she said that he would recover and bid everyone good-night; leaving a dreamless sleep potion for him to use.

Mark gave his friends a weak smile; he was glad that the professors had brought him to this place. Dumbledore sat beside the boy; it was time to find out, who in his family knew that he was in fact a wizard. Mark drew back and tried to hide behind his headmaster as Winky tried to give him some tea; Dumbledore smiled at the boy's reaction and proceeded to explain about the house-elves.

"I see that you Mr. Evans have not ever met a house-elf before. This, my dear boy is Winky she is Mr. Potter's house-elf. The other house-elf is Dobby and he is here helping Mrs. Weasley at Mr. Potter's request. They will not harm you; that I can assure you but know they will be at your service while you are here."

"Where am I sir?"

"You are at the home of Mr. Potter and Remus Lupin."

"This is Harry's and professor Lupin's house and he has house-elves, ok am I dreaming or did I get a concussion?"

"No my dear boy you are not dreaming and yes this is their home."

"Where's Harry?"

"Sitting right over there but first I must ask you; of your living relatives do any of them know that you are a wizard?"

"I don't think so sir; mum was going to tell Nana and Papa. They were going to find out on Christmas and now their gone."

"I see, if there are none that know and this will have to be discussed with the ministry first but there is an origination that has a home in Hogsmeade for children that have lost their parents. So you may continue your wizarding education you would be the first to be accepted by the James and Lily Potter foundation."

"Who were they sir?"

"They my dear boy were Harry Potters parents; they died in the first war against Voldemort. I am sure Mr. Potter and his friends have told you some things about him."

"Yes sir, they did tell me some but what if my family doesn't want me to go there or to Hogwarts. I want to learn how to be a good wizard like you and Harry."

"We will do what is in our power to make sure that you are aloud to come back to school my dear boy; right now do not bother yourself with that. I will contact you're your family and let them know that you survived the gas explosion and I will be in contact with you about the arrangements for your parents and grandparents."

"Is that what is being told to the none magical people; I mean muggles?"

"Yes, it is for the best that the muggles not to know what is happening; there would be too much panic and there would be many repercussions. Tonks has brought your trunk and managed to bring some of your presents that were not destroyed; at this time I know that is of no concern but I felt you should have them."

"Thank you sir but how long will I get to stay here and if it is alright with you I would like my friends to go with me; when I go to the funeral."

"I will see what I can do on that matter Mr. Evans; now I must leave to take care of some business. Know that you are safe here and no harm will come to you; I will see you at Christmas dinner."

"Good-by sir"

Remus, Molly and Tonks followed Dumbledore out of the living room and walked him to the door; so Mark could have so time alone with his friends. In Harry fashion he apologized to Mark for not getting someone there quick enough and told him his owl was upstairs with Hedwig. Dobby popped in to see if there was anything they needed and then popped out to get them some snacks. Mark was not sure how to act around house-elves or Harry Potter and his friends. Yes, they had included him at Quidditch games and had even sat with him in the great hall for meals. There had been a time or two that they had included him in the common room; Ron was trying to teach him wizarding chess but would they treat him different now that he had lost his parents and grandparents. Harry hated to ask Dobby and Winky to move the sleeping bags into the living room but he wanted them to all be together tonight; just incase Mark needed any thing.

Molly Weasley came back into the living room to make sure they were getting ready for bed; acting in the motherly fashion she was know for; she gave each a hug and a kiss good-night; saving Mark for last. She sat on the couch with him for a few minutes talking to him in whispers and then hugged him and kissed his cheek as she tucked him in. She left the fairy lights glowing on the tree so they would have a little bit of light; just in case they needed anything during the night. She knew that Mark would need his friends around him tonight so she didn't fuss too much about the girls sleeping in the same room with four boys.

It had been a long and exhausting night for most of the house; it was a quarter after one and Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were just coming through the door; Arthur Weasley, Moody, and the Order members that had left with him were not back yet. Remus and Tonks had left with Dumbledore; they had went to the ministry to make sure the deatheater's were charged with the murders (18 counts) Assault with the intent to kill (34 counts) and to see if any of the Auror's had gotten any information about the attack and why they had not only picked Surrey but had picked Privet drive to attack. Dumbledore wanted answers and would not stop for all the galleons in Gringotts; Tonks went to the office that held the records for underage wizard who had been charged with breaking the law; her job was to get every name of all the people that worked in that office. Remus and Dumbledore went straight to Minister Fudge's office; with the attack he should have been called in by the Auror's.

Dumbledore found the minister pacing his office; the look of fear in his eyes told the old wizard that it was time to have a better qualified person deciding things for the magical world. He cleared his throat to get the minister's attention; so he could get this over with and return to headquarters to check on the new house guest. The spoke for over an hour covering the possibilities of why the deatheater's were in Surrey and what they were looking for. Dumbledore discussed the fate of Mark Evans; the minister agreed that he should find out who would have custody of the boy and if they didn't know about his magical abilities then they would have to make sure things were done to insure the boy was taken care of and was able to continue his education. Cornelius Fudge tried to convince the headmaster that he was on his side but Dumbledore saw through the lies he was telling. Dumbledore knew he would have to handle this on his own and he would have to move fast so Fudge could not interfere. Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks returned to headquarters just as the clock struck four.

**(Christmas Morning)**

Molly Weasley was up by five o'clock Christmas morning; this was her normal routine every year since her oldest son had turned five. Every year she made sure there was plenty of food for her children and husband before they were aloud to open their presents. This year she not only had most of her children; she had Harry, Hermione, Neville, Mark, Luna, the Grangers, Mrs. Longbottom, and Mr. Lovegood. There were also the headmaster of the school, professor McGonagall and ten Auror's that had been told to spend the night after coming back to headquarters after the fight or the few that had been asked to stay for the celebration. She had sent her husband and Dobby outside to clear away the snow and charm the back yard to stay warm while everyone enjoyed the big breakfast that Winky, Dobby and Molly were making. At this special breakfast there would be bacon, sausage, fruit pies, pancakes, eggs, muffins, beans, grilled tomato's, Whitefish, Black pudding, chips, porridge, cheese pastries, scones, waffles and by request of Dumbledore lemon tarts. To drink there was the usual like tea, coffee, pumpkin juice, grape juice, cider, hot chocolate and milk. By the time breakfast was ready all the adults were up and ready for the wonderful smelling food that had woken them up; by seven-thirty Remus decided that it was time for the "Children" to get up and eat so presents could be opened. He knew that Mark might not be in the mood for a celebration but they were all going to do their best to make this day a good one for him; it was the least they could do.

When he opened the door to the living room; half of them were just waking up; Neville, Luna and to his surprise Mark. It took twenty minutes to get Ron and Ginny awake. Harry was easy to get wake but getting him to get up was a different story; Ginny took over for Remus and went over and just whispered (we have to do this for Mark now get up) in his ear and he was up in a flash. Remus informed them that breakfast had been set up in the back yard and to make their way there; he tried to joke around with them by telling them that the big kids were waiting to open their presents and could do so until the little kids were done eating. That got him a lot of dirty looks and a few whispered comments that would have curled Molly Weasley's hair; some were from her own children. They had all slept in their clothes; so they just followed Remus to the backyard for breakfast. By eight-thirty breakfast was over and they all were headed into the formal living room to open presents. Dobby and Winky had taken care of the sleeping bags the six had used and had set up trash bins for the wrapping paper. When the two tried to leave; Harry made them set down with the others; while Charlie, Fred and George handed out the gifts to their owners.

Arthur had gotten a Weasley sweater and a book about muggle inventions from his wife; his children had gotten him many new robes (from all of his children), a wand holster (from Fred and George), Dragon hide boots (from Charlie), a book on muggle barbequing (from Bill with a little help from Harry), a wizards pocket watch (from Ron, with an added protection charm on it), a knitted scarf (from Ginny) and a muggle flashlight with extra batteries (from Harry, Remus and Hermione with help from Remus ). Molly had gotten a necklace (from her husband), an Egyptian style ring (from Bill), a new owl (from Charlie because Errol was just too old), A family History, with pictures from the age of eleven (their first year at Hogwarts) to the present day (from Fred and George), brand new dishes and pots and pans (from Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione).

The six had gotten together and bought Dobby and Winky nice clothes and a few things to decorate their room; Harry wanted them to have nice things. Even though he had received the money from Sirius; Ron bought simple things for his friends. Hermione received the only "special gift" out of the group; Ron had bought her a simple gold chain with a wand charm; he had gotten Luna, Neville and Harry loads of candy and each a book on advanced defense spells, charms and hexes. As everyone opened their gifts; Harry would glance around the room to see the expressions from the group of friends and family. Hermione had gotten Ron Chudley Canon posters for his room, Ginny muggle makeup (she had owled her mother and asked her to purchase these for her), Hogwarts a History-revised (she felt he needed to know things in it about Voldemort). Ginny had decided that they each needed a special gift and had bought a watch (she had gotten a good deal since she bought so many) for each of her friends; these watches had hands like her fathers clock at home; this way they would know when one of the others were in danger or just out in their forms playing in the woods. No one wore a watch except Harry but it hadn't worked since the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had placed all his presents to his friends in the very back of the tree; that way his would be the last opened; he wanted to watch their faces as they opened them knowing they were from him.

Even though Harry had gone in with his friends to get Mr. And Mrs. Weasley a gift; he had decided to get them each a gift just from him. Harry never knew what to get anyone for Christmas but wanted this year to be special. Harry noticed that Charlie had gotten to the back of the tree and was now handing out his gifts; Molly Weasley received hers first. When she opened her gift; tears filled her eyes at the simple gift he had bought her. Inside the box was a simple plaque; the picture in the back ground was of a summer day; a mother beside a lake with her children having a nice picnic. It was simple but the words that were written on it is what made Molly Weasley cry.

**Mum**

**Your heart is filled**

**With care and Love for me**

**I'm glad I have you**

**Thoughts of all **

**Your understanding too, **

**And on this day, **

**The happiness you have **

**Brought into my life**

**I want to let you know **

**I wish you every happiness**

**That this world can bring you**

**Because I love you so!**

Fred handed the gift to Arthur; when he saw it was from Harry he got a confused look on his face but opened it. Inside was a simple plaque some what like the one his wife had gotten. It had a manly scene of a father and his sons fishing and some simple words that tore at the mans heart. The man felt honored that this young man felt that way about him; he would thank him after everyone was through opening their gifts.

**IF I HAD A DAD**

**You are fair but hard when wrong is done**

**Your wise fatherly advice **

**Helping with my first crush**

**Your caring heart and loving manner**

**All these things make you a great dad**

**But If I had a dad; **

**I would Hope that he would **

**Be just like you**

**Because I Love you!**

Harry gave professor Dumbledore a dozen new pairs of socks (one never has enough socks; the man had once told him) and a new magical gadget to add to his collection in his office; he wasn't sure if he had this one but felt the need to get it for him; since he had broken many of his things last year. Fred and George received ingredients to help the two produce more wonderful products; he gave Charlie season Quidditch tickets; Bill received a box of single earrings; each a different tooth from magical animals. He knew Hermione would expect a book but he had gotten her a necklace with a charm that looked like a book; next were Ron, Luna, and Neville's gift from Harry; he had given them each a holster for their wands and a knife in its own sheath that could be strapped to their ankle.

Ginny had been the hardest for Harry to buy a gift for; he wanted it to be something that she would want to keep forever. If they broke up or if something happened to him when he faced Voldemort; he decided to get her two gifts; the first was a wooden jewelry box; it was hand carved with six animals on it. There was a pair of young Unicorns, wolves, and two tigers relaxing by a stream and inside was a charm bracelet with six different animal charms; a wolf (standing for Luna and Neville), stag (for his dad), tiger (for him and Ginny), dog (for Sirius), Unicorn (for Ron and Hermione), and a werewolf (for Remus); representing the forms of the old and new marauders.

Mark had sat off to the side during the unwrapping of gifts; he had gotten things for school for him parents; a nice owl cage and treats from his six friends and to his surprise a Weasley sweater (Mrs. Weasley had knitted it the night before); red and a big M in gold and a nice school bag from his grandparents. There were many packages of clothes from his parents and grandparents. To his surprise he had gotten (from Harry) a wand holster and a knife like Harry had given to his friends. He was happy that his friends were there for him but he just wanted to be alone; he missed his parents and grandparents.

Harry excused himself and went over to Mark and asked him to follow him upstairs; Harry held the door to his room open; letting Mark go first. Once inside he showed him where the bathroom was; his things that Tonks had brought up. Harry talk to him for a while about different things; losing a parent was hard and he wanted him to know that he was there for him. He let him know when he was ready to come back down that all his friends would be there for him and that if he hadn't come down for lunch he would send some up with one of the house-elves. Harry left Mark alone in the room; knowing that he needed time alone to deal with the death of his parents and grandparents; he had felt the same way when Sirius had died. It was going to take a lot of time for his friend to come to terms with everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours. He made his way back down stairs to join his family and friends.

Mark didn't come down for lunch but with a little coxing from Mrs. Weasley he did come down for dinner. Everyone dressed in their best clothes for dinner (requested by Molly Weasley); Winky and Dobby even wore the little cloaks that Harry had gotten them for Christmas. There was polite conversation during dinner; they tried not to talk about deatheater's and Voldemort. They were half way through dinner when Dumbledore returned to headquarters. He joined the table and ate a bit of dinner before he requested Remus, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Mark and his friends to follow him into the parlor. Dumbledore asked them all to take a seat before he started his speech.

"I have asked you all here tonight to inform you that Minister Fudge has agreed to help out with the problem concerning Mr. Evans but I feel that he was not being truthful with Remus and I when we spoke. I felt the need to deal with this problem as soon as possible; with out his help or knowledge."

"Albus, what does this have to do with the other children?"

"Molly please let me continue and you will understand. I arranged for some of the order members to contact Mr. Evans family; to find out if anyone of them knew on his magical abilities. Alas none of them knew and had to have their memories altered. Mr. Evans made it clear that he wanted to return to Hogwarts and since we have him here in the care of the Weasley's and Remus I felt that not only Mr. Evans had a say in what would happen to him but you Molly and Arthur. I am sure he will want to ask his friends advice on this matter."

"Now Mr. Evans you have many choices and little time to decide; which I am truly sorry for but time is of the essence. You know your choices are to return to your family and not be able to return to Hogwarts; your second choice is to be one of the first students to live in the house provided by the James and Lily foundation and your third choice is to live in an orphanage. I will leave you to discuss this with everyone but know that we will need to know your answer before tomorrow night."

"Albus, why does he need to decide so soon; with what this poor boy has gone through in the past twenty-four hours."

"Arthur, I am truly sorry but if we do not act now Minister Fudge will intervene and make him return to his family with out magic or any memory of what he has seen. In the end one day he will remember and I do not want to think of the consequences."

"I understand what you are saying Albus and I will help you in any way I can. Molly and I both will help."

"Can't we take him in Albus, he will be taken care of and you know that."

"Yes Molly, I do know that if he were with you he would be taken care of and loved but that is one thing we cannot do; he has only the choices that I have stated; we do not want the Minister to find out any of this right now. I am truly sorry Molly."

"No need to be Albus, I understand but mind you I am not going to abandoned him in any way. We will include him along with Harry during the summer holidays and Christmas holidays; is that understood."

"I would have been surprised if you had not demanded these conditions Molly. Now I will leave you to discuss this with him and his friends."

The three adults let Mark talk with his friends; it was his decision to make. They all would do anything to help the boy but knew in the end that it would all be up to him where he wanted to live. Mark wanted to be with his family; they were all he had left in this world but knew if he went to live with his Aunt Margaret that he would not be aloud to return to Hogwarts. His friends let him talk about what was going on in his head; he went over all of the pros and cons of living with his family; then he went over the pros and cons of living in the orphanage. He turned his attention to Harry and asked questions about the house in Hogsmeade; he wanted to know if it would be run like a muggle orphanage and if it would be a nice place to live. Harry informed him on the plans for the house; loving people to run it; making sure that the kids learned all about magic and would be able to visit Hogwarts to practice magic during the summer holidays. Harry tried to make sure he knew it would be a good place to be if he decided to live there. They all made sure he knew that what Ron's mum had said would happen.

They wanted him to know that there were people that cared about him and would make sure he was involved in their lives. Harry for one wanted to make sure he was around people who would love him; so he wouldn't grow up in a family that thought he was a freak for being magical. He had lived that way most of his life and didn't want anyone to ever feel unloved like he had. They all talked for thirty minutes before they asked the adults to get involved in the discussion; Molly went into mother mode and took Mark into her arms and gave him one of her famous Weasley hugs. She took his seat and pulled him into her lap; while they talked about what he wanted to happen.

Mark decided that he would live at Andrameda Estates during the summer; and visit the Weasley's and Harry; once Harry was able to leave the Dursley's. His Aunt Margaret would be given a memory charm; so she would believe that he was (according to his parents wishes) going to a boarding school until he was eighteen (Molly wanted him to be able to have some contact with his family; it was the right thing to do) and spend two weeks with her every summer; that way he still had contact with his family; which was in Molly Weasley's opinion the most important thing. They worked out every detail and Remus went to get professor Dumbledore.

Molly took the role as the spokesman for Mark and informed the headmaster what Mark wanted. He listened to everything she had to say and in the end agreed to what Mark had decided on. He promised to take care of the details with his aunt and since he was the executor for Sirius's Will; there would be no problem getting things set up for him to live at Andrameda Estates for the rest of his schooling. Dumbledore bid them good-night and left to take care of the arrangements for his student; he wanted to make sure that Mark was raised happy and not turn to the evil side because he was mistreated.

The seven decided to head up to Harry's room and talk about the days events; Harry's room was full of beds; Dobby had fixed the room up for everyone to have a place to sleep. Remus would sleep in Harry's bed; two sets of bunk beds were set up for the four others. Harry and Mark claimed the top beds; which made Ron scowl at both of them. They all sat around just talking about nothing until Remus came into the room; he told the girls it was time for them to head to bed before Molly came up. They all said their good-nights to their boyfriends and gave Mark a quick hug and kiss on the cheek; Mark blushed and said good-night to the girls. Remus stood back and watched the interaction between Harry and Mark; he could tell that Mark would be leaning on Harry for support over the next year; he was young and it was going to take him a long time to come to terms with the death of his parents and grandparents; he just hoped that it would help both of the boys.

The following week was the funeral for Marks family members; his aunt greeted him with open arms and promised that she would be there for him no matter what. She spoke to him off to the side and let him know that even though his parents wanted him to go to this boarding school; that if he ever wanted to come and live with her full time that he could. He promised his aunt that if he ever wanted to; that she would be the first to know but he love his school and wanted to continue his education there. She allowed Harry and the others to sit with Mark in the front pew; she knew he needed all the support he could get. Two hours later they were back at headquarters and Mark disappeared to the room he shared with the other boys. For the remainder of the holiday he did this often; he would spend at least three hours a day up stairs and would only come down for breakfast and dinner; Dobby or Winky would take him lunch on Molly's orders.

The rest of the holiday went by fast and before they knew it; the time had come for them all to head back to school. The second of January was a very hectic morning; it was like the Weasley house on the start of term. People were running around looking for anything they might have left and Molly Weasley could be heard yelling for every one to get down stairs so they could leave. She promised that if they left anything that she would send it with Dobby and Winky when they returned to school; while she shooed them out the door for their walk to Kings Cross station. During the ride back to school Malfoy and his goons tried to pick a fight with the Gryffindor's but were sent on their way by a very pissed off Hermione and Ginny.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade station; Harry made sure that everyone was together; he knew that if Mark had seen his family die might freak out when he saw Thestrals and was ready to explain them to him. When the carriages came into view Mark grabbed Harry by the arm; he was shaking like a leaf. Harry explained, that they had always been there but that since he had never witnessed anyone dieing he could never see them but now that he could see them everyone knew he had seen one or all for of his family members die. The girls pulled Mark in the carriage and made him sit on their side; they knew he was upset and figured it would be better if they took care of him instead of the boys (boys weren't good at consoling people); who just patted him on the back with "It'll be ok mate", "don't worry we're here for you mate" and the best one of all in Hermione's opinion was "buck up mate you don't want girls seeing you cry (this came from Ron)."

They arrived at the castle and headed straight into the great hall; the feast would great as always. Dumbledore made a few announcements and welcomed his students back for another term at Hogwarts. They were informed that there would not be any classes tomorrow; some of the professor's would not return to the school until Sunday morning. This made the student body cheer; Hermione was the only one who seemed to think it was a bad idea. As soon as the hall got quiet; Dumbledore continued with his announcements and then dismissed them to return to their common room. They arrived at the entrance to their common room; Hermione saying the new password "Niffler" and headed in; some students went straight to their dorms; while others sat and talked with their friends about their holiday. Mark went straight to his dorm with good-nights to his friends; they others stayed up for a bit talking about how they could include Mark more; he was now part of their group and Harry wanted to make sure he stayed safe and happy. They decided after about twenty minutes that they would go to bed and talk more in the morning; Ron, Hermione and Neville walked Luna down the hallway to her common room so they could say their good-night and then went back to the Gryffindor common room; then headed off to their own dorms. Tomorrow would be a better day for the entire group.

Once again here we are at the end of a chapter; I hope everyone is enjoying the story and will continue reading and reviewing. I love to hear what my readers think and I do want to hear the bad and the good. Chapter 36 is in the works and I hope I will have it out soon; we are coming to the end of Can Love Find Me Now. I would say about 10 more chapters give or take a chapter and it will be done. I have enjoyed bringing this story to life and to a point sad that it is coming to an end. I am not sure yet about a 7 year fic but it could happen; time will tell. Please as always after reading please review so I know what you think or if you have found any mistakes that I did not catch.

Zayne: Annmarie I am so sorry that you got lost with all their Animagus names but I do hope that you have enjoyed the story.

l'ilmissnitpick: I thank you for informing me about the mistake and I have gone back and fixed it. The biggest problem I have right now is I don't have a beta reader. I hade volunteers but I guess they just didn't want to do the first chapters I had posted; so I am my only beta reader. I do try to reread my chapters and fix what I find. I do hope that other than that mistake that you have read more chapters and are enjoying the story.

petere14: I enjoy hearing from my readers; either in reviews or in e-mail. Thank you so much for the kind words and I will not stop until this story is done and that is a promise.

Elementation: Thank you so much and thank you for reviewing.

Cycla: Thank you so much for thinking my story is great. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far; sorry you fell asleep reading and I look forward to hearing from you again.

seekerchic211: Thanks so much for the wonderful words of encouragement. Ginny and Harry will transform but it might be a bit; I haven't decided if it will be around February or April; not sure yet but I hope that you will continue reading.

Veronica: I am so sorry that you think that they are out of character; I wanted to show them maturing and then after I published the 5th chapter I think; I found a interview that Jk did herself and stated that Harry would do a turn around with his temper and show he was growing up to prepare for the fight with Voldemort but this is a fan fiction and there are a lot more out there that have most of the characters way out of it but I do hope that you have read more and will continue reading.


	36. Time Marches On, Gryffindor VS Slytherin

**Answers to reviews and notes are at the bottom this time. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. I don't own anything and it all belongs to the great JK Rowling, except the plot, some spells, charms and some of the WWW's which are mine.**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 36**

**Time ****Marches**** On, Gryffindor VS Slytherin **

On the forth of January; Harry talked to Dumbledore about the DA starting back and asked his advice about letting all houses (even though he really didn't want Malfoy or his friends there) joining. They discussed what years they would allow into the DA meetings; Dumbledore advised that he let the third years and above join; first and second years had not had enough training yet in his opinion. Harry asked that all years be aloud to join; his point being that it would help them with their studies and prepare them for the war that was coming. His biggest argument was that they needed to know just as well as the other years; Mark Evans being used as an example of a person who was in first year that could have used the training of the DA and if they got to the younger Slytherin's it might help to prove to be a good thing and teach them about the good side of this war.

Dumbledore couldn't argue with Harry's thinking on those matters and agreed to let all years and houses join the DA if they wanted to. They worked out the notice that would be placed on all house message boards; Dumbledore made sure that they would appear in all the common rooms and on the main hall message board before the first meeting; which was set for the eleventh of January at two-thirty. Harry also talked to him about the house-elves; he wanted to know if they would be involved in the coming war. Dumbledore let him know that the ones at Hogwarts would defend the school if it came to that but that the others would do as their family's instructed them too. Harry knew that if he needed Dobby or Winky they would be by his side; he was glad that he could depend on the two house-elves; they had help save a lot of people that day in Hogsmeade and Harry was proud to have them on his side.

With the new term starting; the fifth years had their heads in their books; revising over and over again. Ginny and Luna could be seen in the corner of the common room with their heads in their books during every break and after dinner every night; even Hermione could be seen with the other two ranting at Harry and Ron about N.E.W.T.S. Ron, Hermione (after Ron begged for her to take a break), Neville and Luna (Neville giving Luna the same speech that Ron would give Hermione) would leave the common room every night at eight-thirty and go explore and play in the forbidden forest. Harry and Ginny would try to get in as much time as possible to practice on their Animagus forms after their friends would leave but Harry was having a hard time leaving Mark alone (keeping their distance; so he would not feel annoyed). He and Ginny would stay in the common room doing school work until Mark would go to bed; then they would head to the room of requirements. They had gotten into the habit of taking his invisibility cloak with them; most nights they would end up not leaving until after curfew.

Professor Lupin and professor Snape (by the request of professor Dumbledore) were the teachers that sponsored the DA this year; they would be in attendance for every meeting that was held. Most of the DA hated the fact that their potions professor would be involved in the DA but knew with professor Lupin there he would not make his rude comments. Professor Lupin had moved all the tables against the walls and had conjured up bleachers for the students to sit on. Harry and the rest of the original DA stood at the front of the hall waiting for the students to enter and take a seat; he was a bit nervous about teaching all the years and houses but knew it was needed. Professor Lupin was a great teacher but because they had so many bad professors; the whole school was a bit behind on their studies and this would help not only himself but the rest of the school. The best part was that the original DA; would be helping him with observing and teach the new students.

January eleventh found seven Gryffindor's in the great hall at two o'clock; the students started coming in for the first meeting; the room of requirements would not fit the amount of students that might show up this time; Harry was excited but scared to see how many would show up. The first students through the door were the students from Gryffindor house; every person for every year was there. A mixture of students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were the next group through the door; they would come in by groups of ten to fifteen at a time; only about fifty percent of each of those houses showed up. Harry noticed that there were a few first, second and maybe three third years from Slytherin house that entered just before two-thirty.

At two-thirty professor Lupin headed towards the doors to close them but Malfoy, Grabbe, Goyle, Perkins, and ten other Slytherin's came in the door; a few he knew were sixth and seventh years but wasn't sure about the others. Lupin informed them to take a seat in the bleachers; so the instructor could begin. Malfoy gave his famous smirk (he thought professor Snape was the on teaching the DA) and motioned for the others to follow him. Malfoy and the other Slytherin's noticed Harry and the others standing at the front of the hall; they started whispering about the reason why they would be there. The two professors moved to the front of the hall and asked for everyone to quiet down and give their attention to the front of the hall. Professor Lupin stepped forward and began to talk to the students that had decided to come to the DA meeting.

"Welcome one and all to the first DA meeting of the year; I know you all are wondering which one of us who will be teaching you during these meetings."

"Thank you professor, now to the members of my house; I am sure that you must think I am the one going to teach you and the others but I am not." The murmuring started through the hall.

"As professor Snape has said he will not be the one teaching at these meetings but I will not be teaching either. I am not sure if any of you know that last year some students started the DA to be able to practice spells and curses for their O.W.L.S. and because of the professor that you had last year would not let you do anything but read."

"Professor Dumbledore has agreed to allow the group to form again this year as long as it is supervised by myself and professor Lupin and has been opened to all houses (he gave a small smile to Malfoy) and years."

"As you can see, there are students behind us; these students were the original DA members; they will be the ones helping you and teaching you during these meetings; if any of you have a problem with this then you should leave now."

"As professor Lupin has stated; if you are not here to learn from anyone from this group (he smirked in Harry's direction) then you should leave now and not waist their time or mine. I am sure that some of you are here for a reason (looking straight at Malfoy) but be warned; if any student causes trouble they will be asked to leave and not return again."

"The floor will be turned over to Harry Potter; he is the head of this group and you will follow his instructions and will not question what he says; if not then you will be gone; no questions asked. Harry, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, professor Lupin and professor Snape. Welcome to the first meeting of the DA; the DA was started so that we as students could learn how to defend ourselves and learn what we were supposed to be taught here at Hogwarts last year. Since the response has been more then we expected; we will be breaking up into groups. Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley will be helping the first, second and third years from all houses; the rest of the original DA will help watch the rest of the students and be helping Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and myself to see how well you are doing with your DADA training and helping you improve your spells and curses. We will be working on defense and only defense for this term; the only people sending spells or curses will be me or one of the others that you see standing behind me."

"To make sure this happens; we have professor Lupin and professor Snape and anyone caught trying to curse another student will be gone and not aloud to come back; this is your only warning. I am sure most of you have some concerns about when we will be having these meetings and that they will not interfere with any of your other clubs or with Quidditch practice or games. These meetings will be held every Saturday at four-thirty; except when there is a Quidditch game and will then be moved to Sunday at two-thirty. Professor Dumbledore and I made sure that these meetings would not interfere with any of the other clubs or originations here at Hogwarts. The time of four-thirty was picked because most teams would be through with their practices by then; with time to clean up and make it down to the great hall before the meetings start."

"Hermione please come up and explain about the parchment that everyone has to sign to attend these meetings."

"Thanks Harry, now last year all of us had to sign a parchment that plainly says that you will not go blabbing to anyone inside this school who is not involved in the DA or anyone outside of school about what we were doing. This insures that we are able to learn and not worry about who knows how well we are doing; this is a time of war and we must have some secrets from our enemy. I know some of you are thinking that since everyone is here there is no need for this; I have to disagree with that and that is why you will have to sign up for the DA and if you do not then you will be asked to leave before Harry explains any more of what we will be learning this year. This is to protect all of us so please take a few minutes to decide and if you are going to stay please come up and sign your name; if you are not going to sign then please leave the great hall. Thank you."

"Thank you Hermione"

"You will have ten minutes to decide if you are going to sign or not but remember that if you do not sign you will not be aloud to attend meetings. Professor Lupin and I are here to make sure all rules are followed; this goes for everyone."

"Thank you professor Snape"

Slowly people were getting out of their seats and either heading out the doors or signing the paper Hermione had put on the table. By a quarter after three; all that remained were the two professors, the original DA (which consisted of around twenty-seven people) and two hundred fellow students. Harry was shocked but professor Snape seemed more shocked then he was. The younger Slytherin's had signed up to stay and to Harry's surprise so had Malfoy and his gang; he had to laugh inside because he knew what Hermione and Dumbledore had done to the parchment; time would tell if they were going to be passing information on to the deatheater's. Hermione had taken a leaf out of Luna's book; on the parchment that everyone signed was a few charms; Hermione had added a few more charms to the parchment; such as the Le-Mag-Femay and the Ot-Overt-Le-Mag charms; along with Om de zeemeermin lanuage te spreken (to make them speak Mermish), these would affect the person or persons braking their promise until the caster of the charms took it off. The only people that knew about the charms were Dumbledore, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville and professor Lupin.

Harry went over what they would be learning during the rest of the term; for the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year students, they would learn how to perform the Expecto Patronum charm, shielding charms, first-aid charms, the Four-Point-spell and work on spells, charms, and hexes they had already learned. Ginny, Neville and Luna would be working with the spells, hexes and charms the first, second and third years were learning and if any showed any sign of an advanced nature Harry would be told and work with them on some of the advanced spells, charms and hexes. Harry reminded everyone in the room about the parchment; their signature being a promise of keeping what they were doing a secret and by signing it bound them because it was a binding contract. He dismissed the group for the day and reminded them that they would meet every Saturday until the end of term. Harry and the original DA would practice twice a week in the room of requirements; Harry allowed Mark (he wanted to make sure the boy could defend himself) to come with them so he could see what they were doing.

During the month of January snow storms became an everyday thing. Hogwarts hadn't seen so many snow storms since the big snow storms of 1979. The castle seemed to be colder then it should be; every fire place in the castle were burning twenty-four hours a day; Snape even had a fire burning in the dungeons (Snape was not happy about this) by orders of Dumbledore. Classes for Care of Magical Creatures were held inside the castle; Hagrid was only aloud to bring in small and manageable a creature that could be controlled within the castle and he seemed to be disappointed about it but that was how Hagrid was. Even with the snow on the ground; the four Animagus would sneak out of the castle every evening and roam the forbidden forest for an hour. Harry and Ginny were still working on their forms almost every night; except the nights they would train with the DA; this would leave them too exhausted to even practice.

The six Marauders weeks were busy; between classes, Quidditch practice (Ron, Ginny and Harry), DA three times a week, looking at the books and objects that Dobby and Winky had brought from the houses, Animagus training (Harry and Ginny), Occlumency training (Harry), plotting new pranks and having time just to be teenagers was wearing thin on all of their nerves. Just to find time to be alone as a couple was hard but they all knew in the end it would all work out. During Quidditch practice; Katie Bell could be seen ranting at her team mates; with her N.E.W.T.S., the DA and Quidditch going on; she was becoming Oliver Wood. She worked her team until they were exhausted; she had them up by five-thirty every Sunday; on the pitch by six and worked them until eight-thirty. Their match against Slytherin was going to be the day after Valentines Day; their last game against Hufflepuff had been too easy and they knew Slytherin would play dirty; they were going to have to work hard to keep their players safe and win the game in the processes.

January went by fast in the castle and before they knew it February first had arrived. The week before the game, the Slytherin's were doing every thing they could to try and hurt the members of the Gryffindor team; like in the past years Gryffindor house took up the task of making sure the whole team were protected. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw even got into the mix and did their best to help protect the Gryffindor team. Professor McGonagall had caught three of the members of the Slytherin house try to hex Ginny, Natalie McDonald and Emma Dobbs while they were walking to lunch a week before the match; they lost forty points each and detention with Hagrid for a week. Professor Snape surprised everyone when he yelled at the three for losing points for their house; they ended up with detention with him for a week.

February eighth Harry, Neville and Ron had snuck out through the tunnel where the hump backed witch stood; with out the girl's knowing what they were doing and had purchased them gifts. Their first stop was the florist in Hogsmeade each purchased flowers for their girlfriend and would be delivered to them at breakfast, lunch and dinner on Valentines Day.

Ron had arranged a single red rose to be delivered to Hermione at breakfast, at lunch she would be given two of each of these roses; Yellow with Red Tip, Orange, Dark Pink, Light Pink, Red (Dark) and Red**. **Even though it was Valentines Day; each rose color had a meaning and at dinner Hermione would receive a dozen red roses. Ron bought Hermione a butterfly charm holder for her necklace and a new charm in the shape of a Unicorn.

Neville had arranged for Luna to receive at breakfast the same flowers he had given her during their picnic in the room of requirements; roses (red, white, peach colored, a white roses that had just the tips of each peddle being red, yellow and burnt orange), Tulips, Daisies, Lilies, Violets, Snapdragons, Babies breath and Water Lilies and would be tied with a single white ribbon; at lunch she would receive a single red rose and at dinner she would receive a dozen white roses. He also bought her a charm holder to go on the necklace he had bought her for Christmas; the charm holder was in the shape of a rose; the charm was in the shape of a wolf.

Harry had a hard time deciding what to get for Ginny; he had never had a girlfriend on Valentines Day before; the clerk asked him many questions so she could help him pick out what he wanted to send. Daises were Ginny's favorite flower and he wanted to make sure that she received a bunch of those at lunch; he decided to give her Lilies at breakfast and two dozen roses at dinner; one dozen being red and white and the second yellow with the tips red and in the center of each bunch was a single red rose bud. He bought her a crystal tiger figurine; it is what he thought she would look like once she transformed. Harry also had a dozen roses sent to Mrs. Weasley; attached was a simple note telling her how much he loved her.

Friday, February the fourteenth came and the great hall was decorated for the holiday. In the great hall you could see floating hearts and cupids; they would start from the highest point of the ceiling and float down towards each house table; stopping just above the tables and disappearing. For Valentines Day; the shops in Hogsmeade had little cupids deliver the Valentine gifts and flowers to the students of Hogwarts. The cupids started arriving in the great hall at eight-thirty; the Marauders arrived in the great hall at a quarter to nine. Before Luna could get to her house table a cupid flew up to her and presented her with her first bunch of flowers; you could hear the giggles from the rest of the girls from Ravenclaw; Luna blew a kiss to Neville and then started fixing her plate. Ginny and Hermione were looking around the great hall wondering when they might get a gift from their boyfriends; it didn't take long before two cupids delivered Ginny her flowers and Hermione her one red rose.

As soon as breakfast was over; they all headed for their class; Luna and Ginny headed to the dungeons for potions and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville headed to transfiguration. The day was going by fast for the school; before they knew it; lunch time had arrived. Luna joined the five Gryffindor's at their table for lunch; everyone was surprised to see cupids fly through the opened windows above the great hall. Three lone cupids flew over each table before heading towards the Gryffindor table; everyone was watching to see who was receiving the flowers that the cupids had. Most of the male population had looks of discuss on their faces and the females had looks of longing; all of them wishing that their boyfriends had thought to send them flowers again. After the flowers were delivered they gave the girls the gifts they had bought them; more squeals were heard around the great hall but this time they came from Ginny, Hermione and Luna. By dinner time when the last bunch of flowers were delivered there were three Gryffindor guy's that were being talked about; girl's were jealous that Ginny, Hermione and Luna had boyfriends that would be so romantic; the guys of the school were thinking of ways to make them look bad for showing up every male in the school. The three girls' were in heaven and you could see the three guys' blush at different times during dinner.

After dinner the six walked around the lake for a while before heading to their own common rooms; as soon as Harry and the other climbed through; Katie Bell cornered them and demanded that they go to bed. She scolded them for being out so late with a Quidditch match the next day; Ron and Harry said good night to Hermione and Ginny and then stomped up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Neville came up right behind them; they talked about what a great day it had been. They all knew that the girls hadn't expected all the flowers and gifts they had received that day; they had done the unthinkable in the eyes of all males and were glad they had. The match was set to start at twelve-thirty; Katie made the team meet in the great hall at eleven. She gave the same speech to her players that Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson had done in previous years.

"Alright team you have to eat, you need your energy to play a good game."

"Are you eating Katie?"

"I ate earlier Harry, now finish up so we can get to the pitch and check it out."

"Yes ma'am captain" was heard from Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione, Luna, Neville and Mark wished them luck; Luna had her lion hat on again but had a serpent added to its mouth and when she pulled the string it looked like the lion was chewing on the serpent. There were many who were laughing openly at her but that didn't matter to her; just seeing the smiles from her friends and the scrolls from the Slytherin's were enough to make her day. The four finished their lunch and headed to the pitch to get good seats for the game. Mark was excited; he had heard about that revelry between the two teams and was looking forward to seeing a great game. By twelve-fifteen the stands were full with every student; the only ones missing from the stands were the ones playing the game. Eighty percent of the students were there to support Gryffindor and showed their support by wearing red and gold rosettes and waving Gryffindor flags. Professor McGonagall sat in the announcer's box; showing her pride in her house team with her Gryffindor rosette and flag; Ginny was the one to notice that Dumbledore had a Gryffindor rosette pinned inside his robes and of course professor Lupin wore his Gryffindor rosette proudly; his godson and two he considered family were playing today. Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal for the teams to proceed to the pitch; the Slytherin team flew out first and the new announcer called out their names as they flew out and around the field.

"Good afternoon students and professor's; welcome to the Gryffindor VS. Slytherin match; I'm your announcer Roland Kirk from Ravenclaw. Here we have the Slytherin team Montague, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington, Bletchley and Pucey."

As the Gryffindor team flew around the pitch you could hear Roland Kirk the announcer call out the names of the Gryffindor team.

'And now the Gryffindor team Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Creevey, McDonald, Dobbs and Poootteeer."

"Captains shake hands," ordered Madam Hooch who was the umpire for the game. Katie and Montague reached out to shake hands; each showing that they were not going to give into the other. Madam Hooch gave the order to mount their brooms and blew her whistle for the game to begin.

The balls were released into the air; fourteen players flew to the sky and the game began. Each player speeding to their place in the air; Harry could hear Kirk's voice fading as he shot high into the sky as he made a lap around the pitch looking for the snitch.

"Weasley has the Quaffle and look at the girl go -- she passes the Quaffle to Bell -- watch that bludger Bell – dodges the bludger and is she going to score – yes Bell has scored."

"Warrington has the Quaffle – he passes to Pucey – Pucey tries to pull a fake out but Weasley has blocked the goal – great job Weasley. He seems to be doing much better then last year."

Crabbe and Goyle were relentless with the bludger's; with their large frames and with their brut strength they were plowing the bludger's at every Gryffindor they could. The game was intense as Slytherin tried their best to bully the Gryffindor team; Ginny, Katie and Dennis were playing like a well oiled machine. They flew with grace and were no match for the other team's chasers; they were keeping control of the Quaffle and wanted to keep it that way.

"Warrington with the Quaffle – wait Ginny Weasley has grabbed the Quaffle and is heading for the goal – McDonald and Dobbs are welding those bludger's like they are balloons –she passes to Creevey and he scores."

"Montague has control of the Quaffle – he passes to Warrington who passed to Pucey – and he tries to pass it back to Montague who misses and Ginny Weasley snatches the Quaffle and gets it past Bletchley for another goal. Gryffindor is up by fifty and the score stands at 100-50.

At one point during the game the members of Slytherin house tried to spook Ron with singing Weasley is our King but all that did was make him smile and work harder at keeping the Quaffle away from his goal posts. Harry kept his pace up; flying around the pitch stopping every now and then looking for the snitch; Malfoy kept his distance but tailed Harry around the pitch. Harry was surprised how money could keep such a useless player on a team or did it have to do with their potions master who was keeping him on the team. With his father in Azkaban; who knew who was helping the Slytherin Seeker. The new beaters were doing a great job keeping the bludger's away from their players; Natalie McDonald hit a bludger and knocked Goyle into a spin; which caused him to loose control of his broom and crashed into the tower where some of the professors were sitting. He was carried off the field on a stretcher and sent to the hospital wing; Montague called a time out and chewed out his team; they would have to play with only one beater.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle for them to get back into the air; they flew off to their posts and ready themselves for a rougher game. Forty-five minutes into the game Katie called a time out for her team; they took quick drinks of water while she gave them a pep talk.

"OK team, the score right now it 180-70; Ron you are doing great; keep up what you are doing and ignore that damn song."

"Thanks Katie but that song doesn't bother me like it did last year."

"Good, now for the rest of you, Dennis, Ginny you are doing great; let's put into play that new play that Oliver sent us, they won't be expecting that one. Harry all I can say to you is get that snitch and let's end this game so we can celebrate; do what you have to do. Alright let's get back out there and win this match."

Harry knew that Malfoy had been scanning for the snitch while Katie was talking to the team but what Malfoy didn't know was that he was doing the same thing. He listened to Katie but kept his eyes to the sky and the stands. Just as Katie said "win this match" he saw the snitch and it was hovering at the back of Malfoy's right boot. Harry flew up into the air and acted like he was looking for the snitch; when Madam Hooch blew the whistle he shot towards the Slytherin goal posts.

"Bell takes the Quaffle and heads for the Slytherin goals – Crabbe tries to take her out with a bludger – good save by Dobbs – Bell passes to Creevey and Creevey passes to Weasley – and she scores."

"Pucey in passion of the Quaffle – and Dobbs sends a bludger at Pucey – Pucey drops the Quaffle and Weasley catches and speed off – Weasley passes to Bell – Bell passes to Creevey – Look at them fly – I've never see a move like that before – Weasley scores – "

Malfoy being Malfoy shot after him. Just as he reached the tail end of Harry's broom; Harry turned and shot towards the other end of the field; the snitch still sitting in the spot where Malfoy had been. He laid his body flat on the broom and urged his broom to go faster; Malfoy had tried to turn to fast and his broom went into a spiral dive. He was able to pull out of the dive just before he crashed into the ground. He put the speed into his broom trying to catch up with Harry and the snitch. He never had a chance to catch the Firebolt; his Nimbus 2001 was just not fast enough. Harry wrapped his fingers around the golden snitch and raised his hand in the air; just as Malfoy reached his side.

"And would you look at that Potter has caught the snitch; Gryffindor has won the match with a final score of 350-70. It's going to be hard to take the cup away from Gryffindor this year; party in the great hall."

"Mr. Kirk there will be no party in the great hall; do I make myself clear young man?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Minerva I do believe that all the houses want to celebrate with Gryffindor on their win; I do believe that we can let them have an hour or two this afternoon. It is a celebration that is wanted and need by the students."

"Thank you sir"

"You are welcome Mr. Kirk and I do believe that you have to spread the word to the other students about the celebration."

"Yes sir"

"Albus, do you think it wise?"

"Minerva, must I remind you they are children and need to act that way. It is a shame that it will not be a united front with all of the houses. You do know that Mr. Malfoy and quite a few of the other Slytherin's have signed up for the DA."

"No, do you think there is a reason that he has done this?"

"I do hope that Mr. Malfoy proves me wrong but alas I fear he is only there for one reason; we will know soon enough if we have been right about Mr. Malfoy."

Mark, Hermione, Luna and Neville went straight to the door to the changing room; they knew they would never get close to the team before then. They all had huge grins on their faces when the team made it to the changing room; Hermione plowed into Ron; telling him how well he had done but that he needed a show badly. At that hint the team entered the changing room; showered and dressed. Harry and Ginny came out first; there was an argument going on but couldn't tell who it was. When they got to where they could see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pucey were standing in front of the group of Gryffindor's. Harry heard Malfoy call Hermione and Mark a mudblood and that was all it took. Harry reached the group in four steps and Ginny was right behind him.

"Is there a problem Malfoy?"

"Potter, come to save the mudblood's I see. Enjoying all this hero worship; well don't get too comfortable because you will not win."

"Malfoy, why don't you just give up; I hear the same thing from you every year, and look here I stand; alive and well."

"You think you are so smart don't you Potter; well I have news for you, soon and I do mean soon because there are people that will put you and these mudblood's in your place. Mark my word Potter you have chosen the wrong side and you will die at the hands of the Dark Lord."

"Malfoy, I would advise you to leave and leave now before Hermione or Luna turns you into the bouncing ferret (you could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks) again."

"Potter, you and your lackey's don't scare me (even though there was fear in his eyes) and your threats are nothing more then a farce and I will prove you wrong. I've wasted enough time with you and your filth; Potter."

Harry pulled his wand and was about to send a hex at him; he could feel the power building up and knew if he didn't calm down he might hurt Malfoy bad or even kill him; Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder; which stopped him from hexing Malfoy. Her touch calmed him down enough for him to get the power under control; he was glad that she was in his life. What the group didn't know was that professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall were watching the verbal fight; they had been on their way back to the castle when they heard the harshness in Malfoy's voice and him calling people "mudblood"; they watched as Harry and Ginny came out of the changing rooms.

"Albus don't you think we should stop this before someone gets hurt?"

"I wish to let them handle this on their own Minerva; if it gets out of hand we will stop it before anyone gets hurt. We know how Mr. Potter is about his friends; Miss. Weasley and Miss. Granger can handle Mr. Malfoy as we have seen in the past."

"Albus look at Mr. Potter's wand; it's…it's glowing; that is not normal. What do you think is happening?"

"That Minerva is Mr. Potter coming into his powers and I dare say that he will soon be powerful enough to fulfill the prophecy; he will just need to realize what other power he will need to do this."

"Then we have a chance at winning this war and him having a normal life?"

"We can only hope Minerva; we can only hope"

"He and Miss. Weasley seem to be close"

"Yes they do, she is good for him and it has taken him time to see this. They look so much like Lily and James at that age."

"Yes they do look like the Potter's but there is a difference Albus; I hope you realize this."

"Now Minerva, I may be a foolish old man but I do know there is a big difference between the Potter's and Harry and Ginny Weasley. I think her love for him will be the key to him realizing his own power and how to use it. I just hope in the end that Mr. Potter survives his fight with Voldemort and is able to have a happy life with Miss. Weasley."

"I do too Albus, I do too."

As professor Dumbledore and McGonagall passes the rest of the group; he caught Harry's eye and smiled. Harry noticed the twinkle shine brightly and wondered what the headmaster had heard or what he was thinking. The Quidditch team and friends walked back to the castle and were surprised at the welcome they received. Students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were standing just out side the great hall; clapping and catcalls could be heard. They were surrounded and ushered into the great hall for the party that had been set up. For two hours they celebrated and talked with all of the students that had attended; there would be a private Gryffindor party later in their common room. Professor McGonagall, professor Lupin, professor Flitwick and professor Dumbledore could be seen walking around the great hall; this was their way to make sure no trouble started when some of the Slytherin's came in to see what was going on. The Marauders sat in at the end of a table watching the others having fun; no house rivalry or animosity could be seen that day; it was a day that would be talked about and if Hermione had a say in it; it would one day be in Hogwarts; A History.

By the time the party was over; there were six people missing from the room. Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville had slipped out and were some where in the forbidden forest in their Animagus forms; exploring and just playing around the forest. Harry and Ginny had disappeared and headed to the room of requirements; they were enjoying their time alone but wanted to be out with their friends in the forest. They felt left out but knew that one day soon they would be able to disappear into the forest and leave the world behind them. Ginny and Harry practiced until dinner time; they were to meet their friends in the great hall and then head to Gryffindor common room for the private party; Neville would be bringing Luna and the other Gryffindor's didn't have a problem with a Ravenclaw being present.

Dobby and Winky had every thing set up for the party by the time they entered the common room; making sure that there was plenty of food and drink for the Gryffindor house. Hermione didn't look to happy about the house-elves doing all this work but didn't voice her opinion; which made everyone happy. No one wanted to have her to start preaching about elf rights and how if they joined S.P.E.W. it would make the house-elves have the rights they deserved. The celebration lasted until midnight; until professor McGonagall came in and made it clear it was time to head to bed. The professor escorted Luna back to her common room; Neville wasn't too happy about this but kissed her on the cheek and told her he would see her at breakfast.

Even though it had been a great day with the win against Slytherin and the party in the great hall; Harry Potter lay in his bed and could not sleep. His scar was burning and was having a hard time clearing his mind; he just hoped he would not have any nightmares or any visits from Voldemort but prepared his self for it to happen. He made sure his pensive and wand was placed on his bed side table; he was thankful that Remus had given it to him. Having the pensive made it easier to clear his mind by placing a few of his thoughts and nightmares into it. He had been doing the breathing exercises and the techniques that Dumbledore had taught him; Harry was still having problems with bouts of hatred towards the headmaster but knew that it was because of Voldemort. Harry took a few more thoughts out of his mind and placed them into his pensive and went back to clearing his mind; he was tired and wanted to have a good nights sleep.

The last thought that went through his mind was of Ginny; how she had calmed him down earlier in the day. His eyes closed and he fell asleep; not a care or worry in the world. Smiling as his eyes closed; the feeling of contentment washed over his body and the power surged into life.

****

**_"Wormtail, are things ready to free my followers from Azkaban."_**

**_"Yes My lord"_**

**_"By tomorrow night I will have my most faithful back with in my ranks; they should be able to find what I desire since you have not found the items I want."_**

**_"My Lord, we have been trying to find these items but cannot locate them; Severus has not been able to get the locations or any other information. Dumbledore does not trust him at this time."_**

**_"I am tired of your incompetence Wormtail; what will it take for you to bring me what I want; do not disappoint me again Wormtail."_**

**_"Yes My lord; I will not fail you My Lord. We will get Potter two days after we free the others from Azkaban."_**

**_"Wormtail just remember you will suffer if you fail me."_**

**_"Yes My Lord"_**

**_"Wormtail"_**

**_"Yes My Lord"_**

**_"Crucio"_**

****

**_Harry could feel the pain of the curse that Voldemort was using on Wormtail but could not get awake. As he lay in his bed tossing and turning; letting out loud moans; the scene changed just as quickly as it had started. There was a mist all around; nothing could be seen and there was not a sound being made. Where was this place and who had brought him there._**

**_"Hello is anyone here?"_**

**_But no answer came; he began to walk around but the mist stayed. He thought about waking up but nothing happened; there must be a reason he was here. After what seemed like hours (even though it had only been five minutes) a lone figure was approaching; he could hear Moody in his head calling out "Constance Vigilance"; he sat there amongst the mist and waited for the figure to get close enough to see who or what they were. It didn't take long before he heard his mother's voice calling to him; so he stood so she could find him amongst the mist. She was beautiful; her red hair flowing like an angle; there was a twinkle in her emerald eyes that reminded him of a blue eyed headmaster. _**

**_"Hello son"_**

**_"Hi mum, why am I here."_**

**_"Your power is growing and you need to learn how to harness it; you had a close call today and that is why I am here. I know that you were seeing Peter and Voldemort in your head tonight."_**

**_"I tried to clear my mind before I fell asleep but I guess I didn't do a good job of it. Mum where are dad and Sirius; why didn't they come with you this time?"_**

**_"We may be on the other side but your father and Sirius still act like they are still alive and boys at Hogwarts doing their pranks."_**

**_"He's happy being with you and dad isn't he; I miss him a lot but I'm glad he's happy."_**

**_"I know you miss him and yes he is happy being with your father again."_**

**_"Harry, son I know it will be hard but you must ask Albus for help; you have to learn how to control your power. I know that in the end you will have to be the one to kill Voldemort; that's why he went after you as a baby."_**

**_"You know that professor Dumbledore told me about the prophecy?"_**

**_"Yes, son I do but you learn how to handle your power so that you can beat him when the time comes and it will not be the only power you use."_**

**_"What other power mum?"_**

**_"That you must learn on your own son and after watching over you this year; you will know soon what that power is. Have faith in those around you; keep them close Harry and keep your enemies closer."_**

**_"Why keep my enemies closer?"_**

**_"That way you know what they are up to; that way no surprises."_**

**_"I'll remember that mum; thanks I just wish you and dad where with me all the time so we could talk like this."_**

**_"So do we son; have you found what you were looking for; something about a book by what Sirius said the last time we saw you?"_**

**_"No, not yet but I have an idea what it is; after Voldemort's visit in my head tonight."_**

**_"Really"_**

**_"Yes, it was like I could read his mind tonight; I think I have an idea of what he is looking for and I'm going to find it before he does."_**

**_"Have you ever read his mind before son?"_**

**_"No, but he has been in mine a few times; the best part; I don't think he knows I was there. I just hope I'm right and we can get the items before he does."_**

**_"I'm sure you will son; you're meant to beat him and you will; know that your father and I are so proud of you."_**

**_"I hope your right mum; some times I wonder if I ever will be able to beat him. I hate that it has to be me that has to beat him but as long as I have the love of my friends and Remus; I will do my best."_**

**_"That is all you can do son; Harry, my time with you is over. I have to leave you now so you can wake up. Don't forget to ask Albus to help you son; know that we love you and are very proud of the man you have become."_**

**_"I love you too mum; can't I stay and be with you and dad?"_**

**_"No, Harry don't ever wish to be here with us; that would mean you were dead and you have a full life ahead of you and I want to see grandchildren one day."_**

**_"Mum"_**

**_"I love you son; now wake up"_**

****

Ron was standing by Harry's bed; he had been woken up from the noise of Harry thrashing in his bed. He had been worried about his friend and who he might be seeing in his mind. He got even more worried when he started moaning with the look of pain on his face; he figured that he was seeing someone being put under the Cruciatus curse; he knew that Harry could feel it when Voldemort would curse someone and hoped that he was not going through that. He watched as his friend seemed to calm down; he just sat there and watched over his friend and would be there for him when he woke up. It seemed like time was standing still as he watched over Harry. He thought about going and getting Ginny or Hermione but that thought stopped when he remembered how the stairs would turn into a slide. Ron hadn't realized that Neville had joined him; Harry must have been loud to be able to wake up Neville. They gave each other a small grin and went back to watching Harry. It wasn't long before they saw movement again; he was waking up and they both got worried looks on their faces. Harry shot up in bed and grabbed for his glasses and then his wand. They watched as he closed his eyes and then put his wand to his temple; then the silver stringy substance coming out. Harry placed the memory into the pensive and gave a sigh of relief; then he noticed his audience and blushed a bit.

"Sorry for waking you guy's, I didn't mean too."

"Its ok mate, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm ok but I need to see Dumbledore"

"Did anyone get hurt tonight?"

"Only Wormtail Neville; Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse on him."

"You felt it didn't you; I heard you moaning in pain."

"Yeah, Ron I did but I really need to see Dumbledore. Ok I need Dobby to take my pensive to his office; come on Dobby I need you."

And with a pop Dobby was standing there in the sixth years dorm; Harry asked him to take the pensive to the headmaster's office and to let him know he was on his way. Dobby took the pensive and was gone with a pop. Harry grabbed his pants and slid them on over his pajama pants; he had went to sleep with out a shirt so he put on his Weasley sweater and took off down the stairs; Neville and Ron right behind him. They arrived at the Gargoyle and Harry whispered his private password. The Gargoyle sprang open and they stepped up on the stairs and rode to the top.

****

**Here we are at the end of another chapter; 36 chapters so far and I'm not sure how many more there will be. The time line pace will speed up a bit in the next few chapters; I really feel like I have let my readers down with chapter 35 and this one. I know there are some of you waiting for new chapters and so I am going ahead and submitting this one. I feel this is my worst chapter so far and hope that you all will forgive me. I have been suffering with bad headaches for the past three weeks and have had a hard time concentrating. I did make this chapter a bit long to try and make up for it not being very good in my opinion; my word counter says that it is 8,208 words. Now, to responses to my three reviews.**

**Nymphadora003, Nesserz, EnchantedSpirit, Mione Lynn Potter, Ahbahh, XxGinnyxx, Rekia, Maria, Davy, GoterdamRung, Lourdes1, Ren, Silvercrystal77, Butler, JD22, techno04, ****MadJupiter and I am sure I have missed a few of you that have posted reviews in the past and to almost all the chapters. I have missed seeing your reviews and do hope that even though you haven't reviewed that you are still reading the story. I really do miss seeing your names in my reviews…….Froggyy1******

**Black Cherrie: Thank you so much for the kind words and I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
Cycla: Thank you, I can't believe I had to get through crying after writing that. I hated to kill off his parents but I had to have someone die that would affect Harry and the others so they would come together. Thanks again for the review.  
  
Death-Brother: Thanks so much and I wished you had told me which chapter it was in. I will go back and check 27 because that is the chapter you reviewed on.**


	37. Dumbledore's Office and the Third Attack

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 36**

**Dumbledore's Office and the Third Attack**

Dobby appeared in Dumbledore's office with a soft pop; the headmaster just looked up and then continued with the parchment in front of him. Seeing the pensive he knew that Harry would be in his office soon; he smiled at Dobby and motioned for him to place the pensive on his desk.

"Dobby has brought Harry Potter's pensive and has been asked; he asked Dobby to tell you Master Dumbledore that Harry Potter will be here soon."

"Thank you Dobby, has Mr. Potter told you if this will be a good visit or a bad visit?"

"No sir, Harry Potter just asked Dobby to bring the pensive; Dobby feels that he is seeing bad things and the dark lord."

"Ah, what makes you feel this Dobby?"

"Harry Potter was very pale sir; his Wheezy and Master Longbottom looked a fright sir."

"Ah, so I assume that both will be coming with him to see me?"

"Dobby is thinking so sir; Harry Potter's Wheezy and master Longbottom was scared sir. Dobby does not know what happened sir."

"Thank you Dobby; does Mr. Potter want you to stay until he comes?"

"He is not telling Dobby that sir; I does not know sir if he wants Dobby to stay here or not sir."

"Well I do believe that our Mr. Potter is on his way up; I am sure he will be glad to see that you are here."

"Thank you Master Dumbledore sir."

Harry, with Ron and Neville right behind him entered the office of professor Dumbledore. He motioned for them to take seats and waited for Harry to get comfortable enough to start talking. With trying to earn the trust of his student back; he had decided to not push him in any way, shape or form; everything to do with his dreams or nightmares would be on the boy's terms. Neville and Ron gave him the "thumbs up" motion; showing him they were there for him. He gave them each a weak smile but in his mind he was wishing that Ginny was there to help keep him calm and get his emotions under control; he could feel a light stinging in his arm. He was trying to keep his fear and anger under control but it was hard; Dumbledore noticed the glow around his student and decided that he should try to calm him. The headmaster looked over to Fawks; the bird knew what his master was thinking and flew towards Harry and landed on his shoulder. The Phoenix let out a low shrilling sound and continued his singing until the bird knew he had calmed down.

"Thanks Fawks, sorry about that professor; I'm trying to get it under control."

"That's quite alright Harry; there is a reason that you have come to see me at such a late hour."

"Yes sir, I did my best to do the exercises you taught me but I ended up in his mind again. I put it into the pensive so you could see it; not only Voldemort but my mum too."

"You had another visit from your parents and Voldemort?"

"No sir, just my mum this time and I'm hoping that you will know what she is talking about with helping me to control my magic."

"May I have your permission to include Remus in this; it will only take a few moments for him to get here?"

"I don't have a problem with him being involved; I would really like for him to see it too."

Dumbledore took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire place; sticking his head in he called out to Remus; he pulled his head out and informed his students that he would be there in a few minutes. Dumbledore leaned over to Dobby (who had not moved from his spot) and asked the house-elf to bring in some tea and ginger cookies. With a pop Dobby was gone and in the same breath he was back with a tray filled with a tea pot, 6 cups and a plate of ginger cookies. They each accepted a cup of tea and when Dumbledore tried to give one to Dobby; the house-elf looked like someone was going to beat him for forgetting his place. Harry and Dumbledore reassured him that it was his duty to join them in a cup of tea; so he took it with a squeak and sipped at his tea. It had only taken Remus five minutes to get to the office and took a cup of tea as he sat down.

"Remus I am so glad that you could come on such short notice; Harry has had another connection with Voldemort; I expressed that you should join me in viewing his memory."

"Are you ok Harry?"

"I'm fine Remus."

"I'm glad that you wanted me involved in this; when will we go into the pensive."

"Any time you are ready Remus."

"Sir, I don't want to have to explain every thing to Ron and Neville; can they go in with the two of you?"

"That my dear boy is up to you; if you want them to see your memory then they may do so."

"Yes sir, they can go in with you if they want to; so they can understand it better."

"I'll go in what about you Neville"

"I'll go to"

"Good, since that is settled; Remus, Ron and Neville If you would stand here. Now all you have to do is touch the surface and you will be drawn into the pensive where you will be able to view the memory."

Dumbledore stirred the substance in the pensive until the memory surfaced; they all touched the substance with a finger and were sucked into the pensive. They all stood there watching the silver mist swirl around them; waiting for the memory to begin. Remus noticed that Ron and Neville were standing close to each other; each with fear in their eyes (they were remembering the screams that had come form Harry that night). He could tell that they wanted to do this for Harry but were afraid of what they might see. The scene started to become clear; they all watched as Voldemort and Wormtail came into focus; Wormtail bowed down in front of his master.

**_"Wormtail, are things ready to free my followers from Azkaban."_**

**_"Yes My lord"_**

**_"By tomorrow night I will have my most faithful back with in my ranks; they should be able to find what I desire since you have not found the items I want."_**

**_"My Lord, we have been trying to find these items but cannot locate them; Severus has not been able to get the locations or any other information. Dumbledore does not trust him at this time."_**

**_"I am tired of your incompetence Wormtail; what will it take for you to bring me what I want; do not disappoint me again Wormtail."_**

**_"Yes My lord; I will not fail you My Lord. We will get Potter two days after we free the others from Azkaban."_**

**_"Wormtail just remember you will suffer if you fail me."_**

**_"Yes My Lord"_**

**_"Wormtail"_**

**_"Yes My Lord"_**

**_"Crucio"_**

They knew that Harry could feel the pain of the curse that Voldemort was using on Wormtail. Even though this was his memory of what had happened in his mind they could hear him; letting out loud moans; the scene changed just as quickly as it had started. There was a mist all around; nothing could be seen and there was not a sound being made. They watched Harry moved around in the mist; they watched the dream Harry; looking around as if he was expecting some one to come.

**_"Hello is anyone here?" _**they heard him call out.

But no answer came; they watch himbegin to walk around but the mist stayed. A lone figure was approaching; they heard his thoughts of Alastor Moody in his head calling out "Constance Vigilance"; they watched as he sat there amongst the mist and waited for the figure to get close enough to see who or what they were. It didn't take long before they heard his mother's voice calling to him; they all watched his reaction to seeing his mother. He put a smile on his faces; he stood there looking so proud; she was beautiful; her red hair flowing like an angle; there was a twinkle in her****emerald eyes that reminded them all of the blue eyed headmaster that was with them.

**_"Hello son" _**

****

Remus smiled at seeing his old friend.

**_"Hi mum, why am I here."_**

**_"Your power is growing and you need to learn how to harness it; you had a close call today and that is why I am here. I know that you were seeing Peter and Voldemort in your head tonight."_**

**_"I tried to clear my mind before I fell asleep but I guess I didn't do a good job of it. Mum where are dad and Sirius; why didn't they come with you this time?"_**

**_"We may be on the other side but your father and Sirius still act like they are still alive and boys at Hogwarts doing their pranks_**."

Remus had to smile; he missed his two friends but was glad that they were happy and having fun together.

**_"He's happy being with you and dad isn't he; I miss him a lot but I'm glad he's happy."_**

**_"I know you miss him and yes he is happy being with your father again."_**

**_"Harry, son I know it will be hard but you must ask Albus for help; you have to learn how to control your power. I know that in the end you will have to be the one to kill Voldemort; that's why he went after you as a baby."_**

**_"You know that professor Dumbledore told me about the prophecy?"_**

**_"Yes, son I do but you learn how to handle your power so that you can beat him when the time comes and it will not be the only power you use."_**

**_"What other power mum?"_**

**_"That you must learn on your own son and after watching over you this year; you will know soon what that power is. Have faith in those around you; keep them close Harry and keep your enemies closer."_**

**_"Why keep my enemies closer?"_**

**_"That way you know what they are up to; that way no surprises."_**

**_"I'll remember that mum; thanks I just wish you and dad where with me all the time so we could talk like this."_**

**_"So do we son; have you found what you were looking for; something about a book by what Sirius said the last time we saw you?"_**

**_"No, not yet but I have an idea what it is; after Voldemort's visit in my head tonight."_**

**_"Really"_**

**_"Yes, it was like I could read his mind tonight; I think I have an idea of what he is looking for and I'm going to find it before he does."_**

**_"Have you ever read his mind before son?"_**

**_"No, but he has been in mine a few times; the best part; I don't think he knows I was there. I just hope I'm right and we can get the items before he does."_**

**_"I'm sure you will son; you're meant to beat him and you will; know that your father and I are so proud of you."_**

**_"I hope your right mum; some times I wonder if I ever will be able to beat him. I hate that it has to be me that has to beat him but as long as I have the love of my friends and Remus; I will do my best."_**

**_"That is all you can do son; Harry, my time with you is over. I have to leave you now so you can wake up. Don't forget to ask Albus to help you son; know that we love you and are very proud of the man you have become."_**

**_"I love you too mum; can't I stay and be with you and dad?"_**

****

Ron and Neville looked at each other shocked; did their friend want to die?

**_"No, Harry don't ever wish to be here with us; that would mean you were dead and you have a full life ahead of you and I want to see grandchildren one day."_**

**_"Mum"_**

**_"I love you son; now wake up"_**

Remus and Dumbledore grabbed both boys' by their elbow and lifted them out of the pensive; Ron and Neville looked like they were going to be sick. They all took a seat and Dobby made sure they all had a fresh cup of tea. They all sat in silence; each coming to terms with what they had just seen.

Ron was thinking how he would love to get his hands on Wormtail; in rat form and feed him to Crockshanks. He hated that rat more then ever; he would get what he deserved one day; he just hoped that it would be soon; very soon. The only good thing that came to mind was Harry's mother; she was beautiful and to his surprise he noticed a resemblance between his sister and her. Neville sat next to Ron; wondering how Harry could have his mind intact after suffering so many times under the Cruciatus curse; it made him think of his parents. Their thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore talking to Remus.

"Remus, we need to inform the Order that they are planning to relieve Azkaban of the prisoners; we must have enough guards there to make sure this does not happen. You need to get to Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt so that they can inform the Auror's; so that we have their support in place. I will send word to the rest of the Order and to the minister of magic."

"Albus, what about his other plans concerning Harry; how will they be able to get him if he is here at Hogwarts? Can you be sure he will be safe during the day?"

"Severus should return to the castle soon and I am sure he will inform me of this meeting and how they plan to try and take Harry from the castle. We will discuss that after you return; we must be prepared at Azkaban and stop the escape from happening. Harry's safety is as important and I can assure that we will be taking every precaution to insure his safety."

"I will return as soon as I can tomorrow Harry; we may be there late into the night; we'll have to wait for their strike. Harry I promise that I will be back and we will stop what ever Voldemort is planning."

"I know you will Remus and don't worry I promise that I will be with my friends; every minute of the day and with Ron and Neville every night."

"I know you will Harry but you have to keep an eye out for anyone that may try to trick you into something."

"We won't let him get out of sight sir; someone will be with him all the time; even when he has to use the loo."

"I'm glad, Albus I will send word to you as soon as I can."

"I know you will Remus; we will see you soon."

Remus hugged Harry and then shook the hands of Ron and Neville and left to meet up with Tonks and Kingsley. After a good twenty minutes; just sitting there in the office; all three of them were wondering what their headmaster was waiting on. Just as Ron was going to ask Harry what they were waiting on; professor Snape walked into the office. He looked at each of his students and gave them his famous sneer; then turned his attention to the headmaster.

"Headmaster I need to speak with you immediately."

"Aw Severus, we have been waiting for you to arrive. Mr. Potter has witnessed some things tonight concerning Voldemort."

"I see, what has he told you?"

"Aw, well he showed me his memory; Voldemort is planning to relieve Azkaban of his followers and going to try and retrieve Mr. Potter in two days time."

"Yes, well I see that the boy has been very foolish and not been practicing his Occlumency like he should. The attack on Azkaban is planned to take place in a few hours time; once he has his deatheater's back; he will tell them how he wants Potter taken."

"So he has not informed you of how this is going to happen?"

"No, headmaster"

"I see; do you have any thoughts on the matter Severus; a feeling, a guess or any insight that may help us to guarantee Mr. Potter's safety?"

"No headmaster but if I think of anything; I will inform you immediately."

"Thank you Severus, is there anything else we should know about the meeting tonight?"

"No headmaster. He only instructed Mr. Pettigrew to stay and I was dismissed with the others."

"Aw I see, so you had no idea that you were discussed?"

"NO"

"Voldemort was informed that I do not trust you at this time; you not being able to supply them with any news on the items. But know that is not the reason that you have not been informed about the search for them"

"I have informed Mr. Pettigrew that I have not been allowed to see any lists or have not been informed of any of the locations of the properties. As you know headmaster I would never give this information willingly but since I have not been allowed to help I have not had to lie. I know that you are not the one keeping information from me sir (looking at Harry and sneering)."

"I am sorry Severus but I have no choice in who is allowed to see the lists or their locations. That is the choice of the new owners and their families and I dare say that it keeps you safe. There be no way possible for him to know that you are a spy and I do want to keep it that way."

"I understand headmaster; if that is all I am needed for tonight."

"Aw yes Severus, I believe that there is no reason you need to stay any longer. Good-night"

"Good-night"

Severus Snape gave his students one last disgusting look (which they returned) and headed out of the headmasters office. Harry had been listening to his potions professor but had his eye on Dobby the whole time; Dobby had stood straight as a board during this time. Harry thought he was being to still; he noticed his eyes were half way closed. He wondered if house-elves slept standing up. He got Ron's and Neville's attention and pointed to Dobby; they all let out a small laugh. Dumbledore looked at them and then looked at where they were looking; he let a laugh escape his lips.

"I do believe that Dobby needs to retire for the night; the poor thing has fallen asleep waiting. We will allow him to take your pensive to your dorm Harry and then have him return to his sleeping quarters."

"Yes sir, Dobby…Dobby"

"Dobby is a bad house-elf, Dobby should know his place. I will punish myself sir."

"No you will not Dobby. I'm sorry we kept you so long; I should have let you go to bed already."

"Harry Potter is a great wizard to not make Dobby be punished."

"Dobby, could you take my pensive back to my dorm; that is if it is not any trouble."

"Dobby would be honored to take it sir; Dobby is wanting to serve Harry Potter sir."

"I don't want you to serve me Dobby; we're friends remember. Just put it next to my bed and then you go get some sleep."

"Yes Harry Potter, Dobby will take it and then go to sleep. Thank you Harry Potter my friend." Dobby grabbed the pensive and was gone with a pop.

"Now Harry, you have some questions you wanted to ask did you not."

"Yes sir, my mum's ghost or spirit said that I needed to ask you to help me control my magic. Can you do that, I mean learn to control your magic from someone else."

"Yes Harry you can; it is most like your Occlumency. You must learn how to let it be within you but not control you. Part of learning to control your magic is to control your feelings; like your anger, hate, love, jealousy, being confused and any number of feelings we have as humans. There are some people that are controlled by their emotions and it makes their life hard; as a wizard we have to be careful not to let our emotions rule us because then we use magic. Like you Harry; last summer you let your emotions rule your magic and you accidentally blew up your Aunt Marge. That is what you have to learn to control and I will help you all I can."

"Thank you sir but do you know what other power my mum was talking about; is that the power that Voldemort doesn't know about."

"I do believe it is the power he knows not and I dare say that I am not the one to ask that question to."

"Why not sir?"

"It is a question that you have to ask yourself Harry. It is something that is within you and only you can figure out the answer. I am truly sorry that I cannot help you with your question."

"She said I would know soon but how soon. Will it really help me defeat Voldemort?"

"That Harry I cannot say; I wish I knew the answer but after watching your memory I do believe that the power your mother was speaking of will be your greatest power."

"Thank you sir"

"There is no need to thank me Harry but know that I am here to help you in any way that I can. We will talk about how to control your power at your next Occlumency lesson. I do believe that you should take Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom to bed; they have taken a leaf out of Dobby's book."

"I think Ron could sleep any where; just like Dobby. I'm sorry we had to bother you so late but I knew I needed to let you know about what happened."

"Harry, never be sorry for bring things like this to my attention. It is important and vital to your safety and the others."

"I know sir but I do feel bad about keeping you awake."

"Harry, do not worry about my sleep; this was important and I hope that you will always trust me to help you if this ever happens again. I know this is hard for you and hard on you; I do wish this burden was on my shoulders."

"I just hope that I can beat him; I'm just…I don't know…tired, really tired of him coming after me."

"Do not let it trouble you any more tonight, take your friends and try and get some sleep. I do not want Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley after my head for keeping you so long."

"Not to mention Luna; she would hex anyone that messed with Neville."

"Or you and Mr. Weasley."

"Yes sir, she and Hermione have become the sisters I never had and I will protect them with my life."

"I have no doubt that you will. Good-night Harry"

"Good-night sir"

It took some time to wake Ron; Dumbledore had given them a note to make sure that Filch didn't give them a hard time for being out of bed; since it was late. When they entered the common room; Neville and Ron headed straight up the stairs and went to bed. Harry just stood there; trying to digest everything he had seen and learned tonight. Not paying attention to anything he made his way over to the couch that was in front of the fire place; he was brought back to his surroundings by a muffled sound coming from the couch. When he turned around to face the couch; he couldn't help but smile.

Ginny was all sprawled out on the couch; sound asleep. He sat down in the chair that sat at the end of the couch and just watched her. She looked so young and vulnerable lying there; he shuddered with the memory of her lying on the floor in the Chamber of Secrets. It was like fate had brought the Weasley's into his life; his best friend's family had become his family. Watching her lying there took him back in time; he remembered the first time he saw her at platform 9 ¾; she was smiling at her brothers as they went through the entrance. She had wished him good luck with out knowing who he was; the sparkle in her eyes as Fred and George had told them they had met him on the train. The pain on her face and disappointment when her mother would not let her go see him on the train and him watching her cry and laugh as the train started to move down the track. Now she was his strength, she grounded him, she understood him like no one else could (not even his other friends) because they were both touched by Voldemort.

Everyone tried to understand what he was going through, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, the Weasley family, Remus and even some of his teachers and was grateful that he had them all in his life but none could understand like Ginny did and was glad that he had her on his side. He would defend her and the others with his life and they all knew he would. But he knew deep down in his heart that it was not only what he would do but because of the prophecy that was what he had to do. He made up his mind right there and then that he had to defeat the evil dark lord of all times; to protect his family, his friends and the magical world but most of all Ginny. He didn't know how but he knew she was his strength; maybe it was from when he saved her so many years ago or that he had come to depend on her for comfort and the way she could calm him.

She started moving around on the couch; he wondered what she was dreaming. It didn't take long before she started thrashing around and he knew it was not a good dream. He moved down on the floor and knelt in front of the couch; he would be there when she woke.

**_"No, please Tom I don't want to kill the rooster"_**

****

He panicked; Tom was in her mind or was she in the chamber.

**_"No Tom, don't make me let it out again"_**

****

Should I wake her; I couldn't let her relive that night.

**_"Please Tom, I promise I won't tell anyone about you. Please let me go"_**

****

"Ginny, please wake up"

**_"Harry won't come Tom, he's not my friend; you took the wrong person."_**

****

He cringed at her saying he wasn't her friend; he had so much to make up for.

**_"Why Tom, I won't do it Tom. Please let me go"_**

****

"Ginny please wake up" as he shook her.

"Harry, is that you?"

"Yes Gin, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare"

"I know do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine but what are you doing up?"

"Voldemort"

"What"

"Voldemort"

"Would you care to explain what you mean?"

"When I went to bed, I tried to clear my mind but I guess it didn't work and Voldemort was in my dreams again. I put it in my pensive and showed it to professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired but are you ok?"

"Yeah, same old dream; it happens some times."

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

"OK"

"Harry"

"Yes"

"Thanks"

"For what"

"Just being here"

"Your welcome"

"What time is it any way?"

"3:30"

"We should get some sleep then."

"Yeah we should."

"Are you going to go to bed then?"

"I'm too comfortable here"

"Are you afraid to go to sleep Harry?"

"A little"

"It's ok so am I"

"I'm worried about Remus; Voldemort is trying to free the deatheater's from Azkaban and he's there helping make sure it doesn't happen. Next Saturday is the full moon and I know he gets weak before it happens."

"Was that what you saw tonight?"

"Yes, Voldemort and Wormtail talking about it and they are going to try and take me on Tuesday."

"Harry, please tell me you won't do anything… you know to let them get you."

"I don't plan on doing anything stupid if that is what you mean."

"I didn't say that and you know it."

"But it is what you meant right."

"Well"

"Don't worry about it; I promise that I will stay with Ron and Hermione all day. I will see you at meal times and when we practice. Ron even promised Remus he would follow me to the loo so no one can take me. Feel better about that?"

"Yes a little"

"Good, can we just sit here and relax for a while; I don't want to go up yet."

"Sure Harry, we can stay as long as you want and don't worry Remus will be fine."

**(The attack on Azkaban Prison)**

Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, some forty other Order members, twenty Auror's (inside of Azkaban) and thirty Auror's (Outside with the Order) were in their positions; waiting for the attack from the deatheater's. They were one-hundred strong and would not be defeated this morning. The time was just before 4 a.m. Sunday morning; the tension was high for the light side but they were ready to defend each other in this fight. They all knew that the prisoners that were being held behind the walls of Azkaban could not be allowed to escape and return to their master. They did not know how many deatheater's would show up for this mission but they were prepared. Azkaban was like Hogwarts; no one could apparate in to or disapparate out of Azkaban; ever since the dementors had joined Voldemort. The deatheater's would have to apparate as close as possible to the prison; then make their move to try to free the prisoners. The Auror's and the Order members had moved all the boats to the back side of the island; a place they knew was safe from the deatheater's. Ever since the dementors left Azkaban in January of last year and went to the aid of Voldemort; Auror's and other wizards were hired to guard the prison.

The guards inside the prison were standing and watching from the upper walls; covered by a disillusionment charm. This way they could not be seen and so they could see the deatheater's as they approached the prison; the rest of the light side either had invisibility cloaks or used the disillusionment charm. By 5 a.m. they were taking turns sleeping, eating or using the forest as there out door loo. At ten minutes to six it happened; they could hear soft and loud pops signaling the deatheater's apparating in and around the forest; there was a small road that lead from the prison to a village; they knew that none would be just walking in but made sure it was guarded.

They watched and waited; they wanted the deatheater's to make it to the dock before they advanced and started the battle. The first deatheater came into view; then there were five; slowly the figures were emerging from the forest. Voldemort had sent thirty deatheater's to free the others inside the prison. The first five had made it to the dock; they were looking around for the boats that were supposed to be there. That was the moment that the battle began; Kingsley Shacklebolt shot off sparks from his wand; it was the signal to start the battle. Many curses started flying from the forest and the top of the prison. The deatheater's were caught of guard; they knew that Voldemort was not going to be pleased. They were going to fail their mission but knew they had to fight; if they didn't fight then it would make their punishment worse.

Arthur Weasley did not like the idea of his wife or son being there; it was his job to protect them. He knew that they would protect him as well; this was why he had them fight together. They made their move towards the deatheater's; spells and curses being shot as they ran. Tonks and Remus were to their left fighting with as much speed as they could; they wanted to make sure they caught most of them and placed them within the walls of Azkaban. Elphias Doge and Alastor Moody were to their right; they caught two deatheater's with stunners. Before anyone could react a deatheater sent a severing charm and hit Elphias Doge across his chest. Remus yelled at Molly Weasley to take him and portkey to Hogwarts; madam Pomfrey would be waiting for the injured. Each person involved in this fight had been given a portkey; to remove injured, to escape fast if they were losing the fight or to get more help.

Molly kissed her husband and son; she didn't want to leave them but knew they had to get him help fast. No matter if they were Order members, Auror's or the guards; if they were a woman they were the first to take the injured away from the fight and to Hogwarts. She moved over to the injured Elphias Doge; she put a charm on his chest to stop the bleeding until they arrived at Hogwarts. She placed his head on her lap and grabbed his hand; she placed the coin in the palm of his hand and covered it with hers; whispering the words "activate" they were gone.

The battle lasted for over an hour; six people from the light side had been injured and taken to Hogwarts. Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley and Kenneth Trent (he was a first year Auror) had been injured. Twenty of the deatheater's had gotten away and ten taken into custody; the guards of Azkaban had taken them straight into the prison and put into cells. The Minister of Magic would be informed of the out come of the battle. Three of the deatheater's that were caught had not even been involved in the battle; they had fled as soon as they knew it was a trap. They knew when their master found out they had ran from the battle he would punish them; this in their mind saved them from being tortured by their master. Two stay silent and would not give their names but Remus Lupin knew the third; to his great surprise the third deatheater was none other then Peter Pettigrew. It took Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley and six other Order members to keep him form killing the man where he stood.

Peter Pettigrew stood in shock; he could not believe that his old friend was there. Even with being held by two Auror's; he still tried to beg and plead his case to Remus. He clamed to be under the Imperius curse, that he had never wanted to sever the dark lord. This only had made Remus and Arthur madder but knew he would need to stand trial for the evil he had done; they would make sure he was questioned under the use of Veritaserum. This way they could get as much information out of him as possible and once and for all clear the name of his friend Sirius Black. The Order members would leave the clean up for the Auror's; since that was part of their job.

Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, and Dedalus Diggle apparated into Hogsmeade and headed straight to the castle. Remus and Arthur headed to the hospital wing to check on Bill, Tonks and the ones injured; the three Order members went to Dumbledore's office to give him their report. Dumbledore was just heading to the great hall for breakfast when he met up with the three Order members; with out asking any questions he turned around and headed to his office. Alastor Moody told Dumbledore that they had stopped the deatheater's from breaking out the others and that they had captured ten more during the battle. He went on to tell of the six that were injured and that they were all in the hospital wing; being tended to by madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore was surprised to hear that Peter Pettigrew had been captured and was being held in Azkaban until his trail. He agreed that the ones captured would need to be questioned under Veritaserum; Dumbledore would have to talk to the Minister of Magic to get his permission to do so. With the meeting completed the four headed to the hospital wing.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were sitting by the bed of their son; Bill had been hit with the Incendio curse and a bleeding curse. The deatheater's were known for using the Bloeden (Dutch for bleeding) curse; it was a curse only used by dark wizards. Madam Pomfrey was able to slow down his bleeding but could not get it to stop. When the headmaster and the others arrived to the hospital wing; madam Pomfrey informed Dumbledore that she had tried every possible counter curse to stop the bleeding. Molly Weasley could do nothing but cry; her son lay before her burned and bleeding. Madam Pomfrey could do nothing for the burns until the bleeding was stopped. Arthur Weasley then informed the headmaster that the deatheater had used the Bloeden curse on his son but had never heard of it before.

"If you will excuse me I do know of one person who can help us in this matter."

"Who Albus"

"Molly I promise you that the faster I retrieve Severus the sooner that Bill will be able to recover from his injuries."

"Thank you Albus"

Professor Severus Snape was in a bad mood; he had been summoned by Voldemort at six-thirty that morning. Questions flew at him at an alarming rate; the dark lord was angry and blaming him for the raid on Azkaban failing. He had informed Voldemort that he was not the one that had let the information slip into the hands of the Order; that it had been in fact the young Mr. Potter. He had informed Voldemort that when he returned to Hogwarts that he was summed into the headmaster's office; that Harry Potter was there and had told the story of seeing the meeting with Pettigrew. To say the least Voldemort was mad; he had put him under the Crucio curse and then had dismissed him like a child that had disappointed their parent.

Severus Snape had just taken the potion to help relieve the pain of the Crucio curse when Dumbledore knocked on his office door. Dumbledore informed Snape about the curse that had been used on Bill Weasley and asked him about the counter curse. He informed Dumbledore that there would not be enough time to teach how to do the counter curse and that he would go to the hospital wing. He had been asked by professor Dumbledore to help with this problem; he hated that fact that he had to help with this matter but had to do as the headmaster asked; it was the right thing to do.

He entered the hospital wing with normal condescending way; he walked straight to Bill Weasley's bed with out looking at anyone. With the swift and silent movement of his wand he muttered the counter curse "Finite Bloeden" over the body of Bill Weasley. Albus Dumbledore watched the potions professor move his wand; it looked like he was drawing a butterfly in the air. So simple and yet so beautiful; he wondered who had invented this spell to make a person bleed so much and would chose such movements for the counter curse; he was amassed.

Once the bleeding stopped; the potions professor walked out of the hospital wing. He didn't wait to hear Molly and Arthur Weasley thanking him for saving their sons life; he had to get away from all the happiness. Winky had been summoned by Dumbledore to locate and bring Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna; she was to ask them to meet him there in the hospital wing. Winky only found Harry, Ginny and Mark in the room of requirements; the others were no where to be found. Harry told Winky that they out exploring but would be back later on in the day; this sent the house-elf off into a rant.

"Master Harry, we must go to the hospital. Master Dumbledore has asked me to be bringing all of you with me."

"What's wrong Winky?"

"You is my master so I cannot lie; A Wheezy was hurt and others. I must bring Miss. and Mr. Wheezy, Missy Ganger, Mater Longbottom and Missy Luna."

"Ginny you and Mark go and I'll try and find the others. I promise we'll all be there soon. Winky they are in the forbidden forest but you can't tell anyone. It will get us into trouble."

"Harry, please don't be long; Winky which one of my family is hurt?"

"Missy Wheezy, it being a he and has a tooth hanging from his ear."

"Bill, oh Harry"

"It's ok Ginny, I'm sure he is ok; just go and make sure and we'll be there soon. Mark, stay with Ginny for me ok; take care of her."

"I will Harry, don't worry."

"Thanks" with that Ginny and Mark headed to the hospital wing."

"Winky Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna are in the forest in Animagus form. Let's see, Ron and Hermione are Unicorns and Neville and Luna are wolves. Is there any way you can find them and get them here; I'll wait by Hagrids hut for you."

"Yes Master Harry, I is able to find them for you; I will find your friends Master Harry and I is bringing them back."

"OK Winky, go start looking and I'll meet you down there."

Winky was gone with a pop and Harry ran out the door and down the stairs. He was half way to Hagrids hut when he was stopped. He didn't have time for this; he had to find his friends.

"Arry, w'er you headen so fast?"

"Hagrid, I got to find Ron and the others."

"Aw, you heard bout Bill then, I hear he's do'in better. They got the bleedin stopped."

"What happened to him Hagrid?"

"One of them deatheater's got him with some kinda bleedin curse. Poppy did what she could for him. Why you got to be finden Ron for? Wasn't he with you?"

"Yum, no him and Hermione, Luna and Neville are looking for something in the forbidden forest. Winky is in there looking for them"

"Arry, you all know that you kids mustn't be go'in in the forest. Professor Dumbledore will be haven kittens when he finds out."

"Um, Hagrid they are you know…um…playing"

"What'cha mean play'in"

"Um, you know…um…like my dad..um and Sirius did."

"No"

"Yeah"

"What form do they take Arry?"

"Um…Ron and Hermione are…um…Unicorns. Neville and Luna are wolves"

"Black with a red mane"

"That would be Ron"

"Well I'll be; here I was thinking that the king of then Unicorns had come back. You know what that means Arry"

No, What Hagrid"

"It means that Ron is a noble and strong spirit; great leader one day that boy will do great things."

"So you have seen him in the forest?"

"Yeah bout an hour ago him and a pretty white female; thought she was the queen with that gold horn."

"That would be Hermione."

"Yep, she is a strong one; smart too. She'll be ruling Ron with an iron fist; so the wolves that was near them was Neville and Luna you say."

"Yep, Neville and Ron changed first but Hagrid you can't tell anyone; Ginny and I are still trying to change."

"Oh, what form you be changing into Arry?"

"Ginny and I are white Tigers."

"All six of ya, wow that is a rare thing to happen; I'm sure Hermione told you that but that you all are couples and have the same form; really rare Arry, really rare."

"Look, there they come; I see Winky found um for ya, you all best be getting up to the hospital, Molly is in a right state."

"We will Hagrid and thanks for keeping our secret."

"No problem Arry, we all have secrets."

"I am sure of that Hagrid"

The group ran straight to Harry; out of breath they asked what was wrong. Harry had to think quickly so they wouldn't get over excited.

"I'm glad Winky found you; come on we have to meet Dumbledore."

"What's going on Harry, Winky only told us that we had to find you and go to the hospital wing."

"OK, just know that he is doing fine now but Bill and some others got hurt."

"Harry, from you know...the fight at…Azkaban."

"Yes Neville, come on we have to hurry; Ginny and Mark are already there."

"Why is Mark there Harry?"

"He was in the room of requirements with Ginny and me; I asked him to stay with Ginny."

"Oh, ok"

When they reached the hospital wing Dumbledore was standing outside waiting for them. He informed them that Bill was doing fine and would make a full recovery. He told them that Tonks had been hurt badly and that Remus was with her; madam Pomfrey was working on her at the moment. They went in and went straight to Bill's bed; Molly looked at them with the look of **"Where Have You Been"** but didn't say a word. Ginny informed Harry that she had told them he had to go and get them form the Quidditch pitch; that way he could pass the word. It was bad enough that Harry had to tell Hagrid why they were in the forbidden forest. Bill had burns covering his arms and a bit of his face but madam Pomfrey had applied burn ointment to the areas that had been burned. Arthur was telling them that he would make a full recovery but might have some scaring; since it had taken so long to get the bleeding stopped. Harry hugged Molly and told her he had to check on how Tonks and Remus was doing and would be back later. Mark went with Harry; he knew Mrs. Weasley but didn't remember meeting Bill. He wanted to make sure that his professor and Tonks was ok; they had been the ones to help him at Christmas and was concerned for them both.

Remus was standing outside of the curtain around Tonks bed; he looked worn out and Harry was worried. He hadn't seen him look this bad; not since Sirius fail through the veil.

"Remus"

"Oh, Harry I didn't see you come in; are you ok?"

"Yeah how are you doing and how is Tonks?"

"He is hurt bad but Poppy says she will be ok; she's fixing her up now. She wouldn't let me stay; I just can't lose her."

"I know, I can't lose her either. Remus how are you holding up; I know the full moon is Saturday."

'Yeah well I'm holding ok; my strength will hold up until Wednesday. How's Bill doing?"

"He is doing good, Mr. Weasley said that he might have a few scars but other then that he will have a full recovery."

"Good, I should go down there and see them; have you heard how Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, and Kenneth Trent are doing. I didn't get a chance to ask Poppy."

"No, I only knew about Bill and Tonks."

"I'll ask Arthur, he'll know."

The seven students stayed for an hour until lunch time; madam Pomfrey made them leave; she had to tend to her patients. Harry was glad it wasn't him she was fussing over for once; he was glad that no one was hurt too bad. They had been allowed to see Tonks for a few minutes just before they were made to leave. After lunch they all headed back to the room of requirements; Harry had to tell the girls and Mark what had happened the night before. After telling them the conversation between Wormtail and Voldemort; Ginny jumped up and started yelling at Harry, Ron and Neville.

"How could you not tell me everything this morning and you Ron; you're my brother and you kept it from me."

"And Neville I thought you were my friend; yet you and Ron go into the pensive and not say anything to me, Hermione or Luna. All you could think about was going and running off into that damn forest and playing around."

"I can't believe that you all would do that; well as far as I'm concerned you all can go straight to hell. And you Harry James Potter had better not talk to me or I will hex you so bad." Humph" and she left.

Mark set there with his mouth wide open; Hermione and Luna went after her. Ron couldn't believe that his sister had gotten so made; they thought Harry would tell her what had happened. Harry sat there speechless; they had talked that morning and he had told her about what had happened. No he had not told her every detail but he had told her. He wondered how long she would stay mad at him and if this meant this was their first fight. By dinner Ginny had not left her dorm room; Harry was getting worried but Hermione told him she just needed time to calm down and then she would talk to him.

By breakfast she still wasn't talking to any one but Hermione and Luna. She sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table with Colin Creevey and Mark Evens; not once looking at her other friends. Harry had gotten up and went down to where she was sitting and tried to get her to talk to him before class but she just got up and left the great hall. Rumors were all over the school by lunch time; the rumors ranged from Harry hadn't paid her enough (that was Malfoy and his Slytherin's), Harry had tried to kill her brother Bill, Ron had ordered them to break up and the worst rumor was that she was pregnant with his child and that he wanted nothing to do with her. By lunch she was still not talking; she came into the great hall made her a sandwich and then walked right back out. By this time Harry felt like he had lost a piece of his soul; he had to talk to her and at least fix things where they would be friends again. He would try again at dinner and hoped that she would talk to him.

I want to thank you all for reading my story and reviewing. Well here we are with another long chapter; according to my word counter there are 8226 words in this chapter. It always changes once I post it so it may be a bit smaller or a bit lager. Chapter 38 is in the works and we are 4736 from 200K words to this story; which would make it close to the size of Book 1. WOW I never thought this story would be so big or be this long. I hope that everyone will let me know how this chapter was; good or bad I want to hear what you think. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing my story and now to respond to your wonderful reviews.

**Lourdes1: Hello again ****Lourdes**** and how are you doing these days. I am so glad that you are still reading my story and do hope that you will keep going until the last chapter is written. I am glad that you think I write well; I have worked hard on the story line so it is original and not like the other stories that are out there. The headaches are a normal thing in my life; it's just this time they have lasted longer and was messing with my brain work. I try not to have to take the meds because they knock me out and then I would not be able to writ this and I am really enjoying making up this story. Thank you again for being with me this long and reading every chapter so far.**

**Cycla****: Wow everyone has been telling me that I have been covering too much but I am trying to cover as much as I can with out going to fast except for the last chapter; which I did cover a few months in that chapter. I had worked out that Quidditch game about 8 chapters ago to use in that chapter. It turned out better then I could have hoped for. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.  
  
**

**Eddie: Thank you so much Eddie and I will finish this story; so don't worry too much. I have had a few requests to do a story for the 7th year and I am not sure about that yet but I will keep it in mind. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story.**

**Stargazerlois****: I think you for pointing the misuse of the word allow. I didn't reread it to well did I; sorry about that. I am so glad you are enjoying the story. When I started this story I wanted to try and make them more like teenagers and on the maturing side of life. **

**irishchic799; Ok this is to respond to all five of your wonderful reviews. As you found in later chapters Harry and Ginny did get together. I am glad you were happy about that. Ron and Hermione have been dancing around each other since book one so that is why they admitted it early; this was something new with Harry and Ginny; even though Ginny had a crush on him in the first two books. As far as the Irish dancing; well I am part Irish among others. I do hope this up date is fast enough. Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing so many times. **

**Lord Rick IV: Thank you for reading and reviewing and the headache will go away sooner or later. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much for the praise.**


	38. Ginny’s temper and the plan of attack

**Cycla: Thank you so much Cycla; glad you are enjoying the story. **

**seekerchic211: I had to make them have a fight too; Love is not always easy so I added a slight bump in the road. I am glad that you think this story is good and I do hope that you will read until the end.**

**???: I found the site that has the exchange rate for Wizard money but went ahead and left it that way for right now. I will change it later on when I revise my story when it is done. Thanks so much for the hint and I do hope that you are still reading the story.**

**Lord Rick IV: Thank you so much Lord Rick; Yes Lavender will get hers soon, very, very soon and that's all I am saying about that. Thanks for your concern and I do hope you like this update.**

**swatty11: Thanks so much swatty.**

**Xylem; Well Xylem tell that little elf (your sister) hello for me and yes I did put in a review to adopt Over the Summer. It is one of the stories that I have kept up with and feel the same way about a story; it should not be started if it is not going to be finished. I understand her hardship and want to help her finish her story. I just hope I can do a good job at finishing her story. I am also glad that you have enjoyed my story.**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 38**

**Ginny's temper and the plan of attack**

Ginny sat in her dorm; she didn't know why she was so mad at Harry but she was. Yes, he had told her what had happened when he came back from Dumbledore's office; not in to much detail but he had told her. She was hurt that he had not allowed her to view the memory in his pensive; like he had done with her brother and Neville. He had also told her that Voldemort had plans to try and take him; that day was tomorrow. She had been in her room since she got out of her last class; it was nearing dinner time and she was hungry; she had only had a small amount of breakfast and a sandwich at lunch. She knew she could go to the kitchens and Dobby would give her anything she wanted but knew she needed to eat in the great hall and then talk to Harry.

For the past two hours she sat on her bed thinking about the second part of Voldemort's plans. Tomorrow was Tuesday; anything could happen; Harry could be hurt badly or she might not ever see him again. She had been avoiding her brother, Harry and Neville since she had walked out on them yesterday afternoon and she knew she had to talk to him; she berated her self for acting like an eleven year old but she felt left out and her temper had gotten the better of her. Ginny had taken her anger out on the "Boy's" for all the wrong reasons and now she had to make it right. She knew she was wrong and wasn't sure how to make things right; she just hoped that Harry would want to still talk to her tonight.

When Ginny entered the great hall; she noticed that Hermione was already setting with Ron; Harry was no where to be seen. She summoned all of her courage and walked straight down the isle to where Hermione sat. When she sat down Ron looked up at her; gave her a weak smile and went back to his dinner. Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and went back to her dinner. Ginny made herself a plate but just pushed her food around; Harry had not come into the great hall for dinner yet and she was getting worried.

"Hermione, where is Neville?"

"He is with Harry."

"And"

"And what Ginny"

"Where are they? Have they eaten dinner or did they go to the kitchens?"

"Well if you must know Harry is in a bad mood; I don't know where they are but Neville is with Harry and that is all that matters right now."

"I know he is upset with me for what I said but I was going to talk to him. I just needed to calm down; Hermione don't give me that look. You know that you were upset too about they guys being allowed to see the memory; you just didn't say what you were thinking."

"Mione, you were jealous about that?"

"Not jealous Ron but like Ginny I felt a little left out."

"Oh, sorry"

"Ron, do you know where Neville and Harry are?"

"No Ginny, I don't; I'm sorry I can't help you."

"It's ok Ron, I'll find him later."

"Ginny you need to eat; not just push your food around on your plate."

"I know Hermione, I'm just not hungry; I'm going back to the common room. I'll see you all later ok and if you see Harry before I do could you tell him I am ready to talk to him."

"Ok Ginny but we can't promise anything."

"I know see you later."

Ginny made her way up the stairs; heading towards the common room but in mid step she changed her mind. She headed for the seventh floor; straight to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy; Harry had to be hiding in the room of requirements. If he was in there she would send Neville on his way so they could talk in private. She walked past the portrait three times; thinking of the room they always practiced in. The door appeared and she opened the door to find the room empty; disappointed she closed the door and headed back towards Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the study table; books were every where and to her surprise Ron was reading one of the big tombs she had on the table. Ginny walked over to the table and sat down; watched them for a few minutes and then decided to ask them about Harry.

"Hey you guys; what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Ginny, we were just looking at some of the books that Dobby lent us."

"Oh, has Neville and Harry came back yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Are you sure, maybe they are up in the boy's dorm?"

"Nope, when we came back from dinner I went up and checked; they aren't back yet."

"Do you think they are Hagrids?"

"Nope, Ginny he is some where safe ok."

"No it's not ok; I need to talk to him and I need to talk to him now!"

"Now calm down Ginny"

"No Ron I won't calm down; tell me where he is now!"

"Ginny I can't"

"Why not Ron?"

"I just can't, you can wait up for him if you want but I can't tell you where he is."

"Ron I will tell you this once; if something happens to him tomorrow; mark my word; I will hurt you and I do mean badly."

"Ginny please don't do this; I know you could hurt me and you could hurt me bad but I can't betray Harry."

"Ron right now I hate you; I really hate you for doing this to me. I know I messed up by yelling at him and ignoring him but you have to understand that I need to fix this; no matter what I need to fix this Ron please."

"Ginny"

"Never mind Ron; just forget I asked. Hermione I will see you later; I'm going for a walk by the lake."

"Be careful Ginny and don't be long ok."

"OK and don't worry; there isn't anyone out there looking for me anyway."

"Ginny"

"Good-night Ron"

With that said she headed for the exit; when she stepped out of the common room; she walked down the stairs slowly. One lone tear slid down her face; how could she have been so stupid. She felt like her soul was being torn from her body; why had she yelled at him. She hated herself right at that moment; he had become her rock to lean on, her life force and felt that he was her soul mate now more then ever before and now he wouldn't want anything to do with her. She didn't know how she got to the lake but there she was; standing there with tears flowing down her cheeks. She found her way to her favorite tree and sat down; she knew that if she got caught outside that she would be in a world of trouble but she didn't care. All that mattered to her right at that moment was Harry.

**_(Back inside the castle)_**

****

****

****

****Neville and Harry were sitting in the room of requirements; just sitting there enjoying the quite. They would talk about different things and then not say a word. Harry had told Ron where he was going and asked him to not tell anyone where he was. He needed time to think and deal with the emptiness he was feeling. He wanted to be alone but knew that he had promised Remus that he would not go anywhere alone. He knew he had to keep safe and if it meant that Neville had to be with him right now then so be it. When they first arrived; Neville had told Harry that if he wanted quiet then that is what he would have; they each took a chair before the fire place and got comfortable.

Neville sat there watching his friend; the pain was evident and he would not intrude unless Harry spoke first. They talked about what had happened the day before; Harry still didn't understand what he had done to make Ginny so mad at him and tried to see if Neville understood how a girls brain worked. Neville was just as in the dark as Harry was but had tried to let him know that all this would pass and that Ginny would be ok in a few days. He had told Harry to just "Give her time mate" and everything would be ok. They had just finished eating the dinner Winky had brought to them when they heard the click of the door knob turning; they slipped under the invisibility cloak and watched the door open. Neither was surprised when Ginny's face appeared at the door; she stuck her head in and seemed to be looking around and then closed the door. They waited a few minutes before they came out from under the cloak; then took their seats again. Neville just looked at Harry and shook his head; the boy was crazy. He knew Harry wanted to talk to her and couldn't understand why he didn't just call to her so he could and it wasn't his place to ask.

Neville watch as Harry would fidgeted in his seat and then he would pace the floor. After about twenty minutes; Neville just couldn't take it any more and suggested that they go back to the common room and that Harry get the courage to just try and talk to Ginny. Harry gave in and followed Neville back to the common room. Just as they reached the hall where the entrance was; they saw it open and Ginny come out. Harry watched her walk slowly down the stairs and then she was out of his eye sight. He told Neville to go on in and that he would see him later. As he walked away he told him "I'm going to talk to her" and then he was gone.

Harry placed the invisibility cloak around his body and followed Ginny outside; he stayed a few steps behind her so she wouldn't know he was there. He watched her walk towards the lake and then turned towards the Oak tree that stood between Hagrids hut and the lake. He could tell by the way she was walking that she was upset and probably crying but he wasn't ready to show himself. He watched her look over the lake as she slid down the tree; just sitting there with tears flowing down her cheeks. It tore at his heart to know that he might be the cause of her tears but why was she crying, wasn't she the one to yell at him. Tell him that she would hex him if he tried to talk to her, told him and the others to go to hell. Just watching this take place made him feel like his soul was being ripped from him; she was his heart, his faith, his soul and he wouldn't let her hurt anymore. Just as he got the nerve to approach her; she started talking to the air around her; like she was talking to another person and that person was answering back. The only problem with this picture was that Ginny Weasley was talking to her self and answering her self.

"Why did I have to yell at him for (Ginny)?"

**_"Because Ginny, you were acting like a spoiled child (the voice in her head answering)."_**

"No I wasn't, he …he had the chance to tell me everything and he didn't. He used me to comfort him but couldn't include me."

****

**_"You know that isn't true, now don't you?"_**

"Yes, but why did he not trust me enough to tell me everything?"

**_"And why are you being such a child?"_**

"Oh shut up you, I know I messed up and he hates me now."

"**_How do you know, unless you ask him?"_**

"Yeah right, he's hiding and Ron won't tell me where he is. How am I going to fix this if he won't even let me talk to him?"

**_"You my dear self are losing your mind; sitting here talking to yourself. Did you expect him to be there anytime that you thought we were ready to talk?"_**

"Yes"

**_"You just better hope that you can talk to him before anyone tries anything tomorrow."_**

"Oh Harry, where are you?"

"Right here Gin"

"Harry"

"Yeah"

"When…where…how…Harry where are you?"

"Sorry I forgot to take off the cloak. Better?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough"

"Oh, watched me act crazy"

"Nah but you do argue with yourself quiet well"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"It made you smile"

"I'm sorry Harry; I acted like I was eleven again."

"I'm sorry too and you didn't"

"It's not your fault; so there is no need for you to apologies to me."

"Yes there is; I am so sorry Gin that you felt left out again. I know that's what you felt and I am so sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"As long as you can find it in your heart to forgive me Harry; for acting like a spoiled eleven year old and yelling at you."

"Forgiven, Ginny please promise me that if I ever make you feel left out again that you will talk to me about it; not just yell at me and then run off and not talk to me."

"I promise that I will do my best not to yell at you and run away."

"Good, are we ok now; friends?"

"OK"

"Gin, what's wrong?"

"I…ruined…you hate me…I…I"

"No, Gin I don't hate you; what would make you think that?"

"Harry"

"Ginny come on now I thought we just fixed everything; didn't we?"

"But…Harry…I'll be your friend…if that's what you want."

Ginny, (walking to her) what are you saying (taking her hands in his); are you (his voice cracks) are we (touches her face) breaking up?"

"Isn't that (looking at the ground) what you want? You just (a lone tear falls from her eye) said that we could be friends (blushing) so I thought…that was all you wanted."

"Ginny, I'm not an expert about relationships (wiping the tear from her cheek) but I would say that we had our first disagreement; unless you want to break up?"

"No, that's not what I want. Harry for the past twenty-four hours I have felt like my soul had been ripped out; I know it sounds weird but that's how I felt; thinking that I had messed everything up between us; I'm really sorry."

"Ginny, I don't think it's weird; I felt the same way; that's why I followed you tonight. I had to get you to talk to me; so I could fix what I did to hurt you; with every thing that happened I didn't think; I'm really sorry too."

"I'm sorry I ignored you; I won't do it again."

"Good, now that we have this settled; let's get inside before Filch catches us and gives us detention."

"You've got your cloak, so could we just sit by the tree for a little bit. We can sit under the cloak; that way we can't be seen."

"OK, but only for you Gin and no other."

They sat under the tree and enjoyed the presents of each other; both thinking that there could be no better way to end the night. Just being alone, no talking, a light kiss every now and then and holding each other like their life depended on it. They watched Hagrid go into the forest; carrying a large piece of meat. Harry wondered if he was going to feed the Thestrals or Grawp; thinking about Grawp made him shiver. He hoped that he was adjusting to his new home and wasn't beating on Hagrid any more. They had sat there for almost and hour; Harry was thinking it was time to go in. He was sure that Ron and Hermione were probably worried where they were; he was sure Neville told them that he had followed Ginny.

Harry let that thought pass through his mind; he pulled Ginny closer to him and nuzzled her neck. She let out a small giggle; his breath tickled her neck; she moved around to where her face was facing his. She captured his lips with hers and kissed him slowly and fully. She wanted him to know that she was ok, that they were ok and everything would be alright. A rustling sound came from the forest edge; they both looked over and were expecting Hagrid to come out but Hagrid never appeared.

They watched as five cloaked figures came out of the forest; hoods pulled in so tight you could barely see their eyes. Two of the five kept looking around; making sure no one was in sight. They made their way towards the castle; and then turned towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Ginny knew that they were deatheater's and knew this had something to do with Voldemort's plan to try and kidnap Harry. Harry knew he couldn't leave Ginny there all by herself and couldn't go there alone either. He spoke softly and quickly to her; he told her that he was going to put a disillusionment charm on her so she couldn't be seen, that she needed to be very quite and to stay close to him.

Harry pulled the cloak around himself after putting the charm on Ginny; they walked as fast as they could towards the Quidditch pitch. They made their way over to the end of the stands; the five figures were standing at the bottom of the Quidditch goals; two looking and searching for the person they were to meet and making sure no one interrupted their little meeting. First person Ginny though of was Snape and let Harry know that is who she figured was going to meet with the deatheater's but he told her no it couldn't be him; it had to be a student. Their curiosity about who was meeting the deatheater's came to an end when not one but three figures came out of one of the changing rooms. They had their cloak hoods up around their faces; their eyes were they only thing visible. Harry watched as the group gathered in a circle; their voices meet his ears; like whispers on the wind. He cursed under his breath; they would not be able to hear what they were saying. He wished he was closer so he would know their plans.

Ginny being a true Weasley and prankster at heart had pulled a pair of extendable ears out of her cloak pocket; slinging the long strings towards the group. Harry had to smile; she was so much like her twin brothers and that scared him some times but not tonight; the look of pride took over his face. She just smiled up at him and handed him one of the ears.

"Your late, what took you so long to get here; the caretaker almost caught us out and you know what would have happened to you if that would have happened."

"Boy, you watch your tongue. That stupid half giant came into the forest; we had to wait until he left so we could come unseen."

"What ever, our great lord has sent word that you will supply me with the means to send Potter to him; did you bring it?"

"Yes we have it, there are instructions form our master. He wants Potter taken as soon as you can. He wants Potter to him before noon; do you think you three can handle this mission."

"You don't worry what we can or can't do; just give me the item and tell me how to activate it."

"The dark lord will be told of your arrogant manner you stupid boy. Just know that you are to make sure potter is sent before noon; only Potter. Make sure you stun him and place the portkey on him and activate it. To activate it just say the word Pureblood and it will send that Potter boy to our lord; he will not tolerate failure from you."

"How are we supposed to do this with only one portkey; if we had three we would have a better chance at catching him."

"Do not question the dark lord boy; just take care that you find him and deliver him by noon. We have done our job now you do yours."

"Fine, but if we fail it's your fault no ours. I will be in contact with someone who will inform our master that one portkey and a time limit of noon has already doomed this plan."

"I will enjoy watching you get punished by our master boy; what was that noise."

"Has to be Filch; the caretaker; we have to go."

"Remember by noon boy."

Ginny and Harry pulled the extendable ears back and put them away; they didn't wait for the deatheater's to leave; they ran to the front of the castle. Once inside the castle Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and headed to Dumbledore's office; out of breath he whispered his name to the Gargoyle and waited for it to open. He pulled Ginny up the stairs and stood in front of the office doors trying to catch his breath; he knocked and was told to come in. He opened the door and let Ginny move into one of the chairs that sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He stood facing the older man; waiting for him to ask why he was there; this gave him time to get his breath back.

Dumbledore got out of his chair and walked over to the door; he had a small smile on his face as he passed Harry. He opened the door and looked out in the entrance hall to his office; shrugged his shoulders and closed the door. He made his way back to his desk and went back to the paper work that was in front of him. Harry couldn't believe that he was ignoring them like this; what game was he playing. He was getting mad; was that what he was trying to do; make Harry mad enough for him to start yelling. Harry let out a loud breath and turned to Ginny; hoping she would help calm him down. Where was she; he knew she came in with him and sat down in one of the chairs but which one. Then it dawned on him that he was still under the invisibility cloak and Ginny still had the disillusionment charm on her. Pulling off the cloak; he blushed;

"Sorry about that professor; forgot I had it on. Ginny where are you?"

"Here Harry"

"Touch my shoulder so I can take the charm off you."

"OK"

"I see that you have made your self visible; I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to figure that out but I thought you might start yelling before you figured you still had on your father's cloak."

"I'm sorry about that sir but there are deatheater's here; they were meeting students down at the Quidditch pitch."

"Are they still there my boy?"

"Um, I don't think so; Mr. Filch came and the students left and we ran here."

"We will deal with one thing at a time; how many were there?"

"Five"

"Five students"

"No um five deatheater's and three students."

"Did you see who any of the eight were?"

"No sir, they had their hoods pulled over their faces; we could only see their eyes. They were just too far away to tell who they were."

"Did you happen to hear any of their conversation?"

"Yes sir, they brought a portkey to take me away with."

"I see did you hear any of their plans on how they were going to succeed in getting you."

"Only that they were to find him, stun him, place the portkey and activate it; they have to do this before noon tomorrow."

"Miss. Weasley, am I to understand that you may have gotten close enough to hear what they were saying?"

"No sir"

"And how did you manage to hear their conversation?"

"Extendable ears sir"

"Aw, a useful product of Fred and George Weasley; a brilliant pair of students; I wish they had not quit so early."

"Mum said the same thing but she's happy that they are doing well."

"We at least know that we have three young deatheater's here at school; it is a shame that you could not identify them but we will make sure that they do not succeed in their plan."

"How are we going to do that sir; I have to go to classes, I have to eat and I know it will be hard since my friends will always be with me."

"We cannot take that chance; I have wondered how they were going to accomplish the task and I must say I am glad that Bill Weasley is still here; we will make sure wards are up to stop portkey usage for the time being. Please for your safety and the other students; do not go off alone."

"I won't sir"

"Now onto other matters; how were you able to find out the deatheater's were here?"

"We were sitting under the tree by Hagrids; we watched him go into the forest and thought it was him coming out but it turned out to be them."

"And when did you put the disillusionment charm on Miss. Weasley?"

"When we decided to follow them; so we could move faster with out being seen."

"And you were under your father's cloak?"

"Yes sir"

"Why did they not see you when they came out of the forest?"

"We were under the cloak sir; it was getting late and we didn't want Mr. Filch to catch us; we were only talking sir."

"I see, well no harm done; you should be getting back to your common room; I am sure that Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger are wondering where the two of you are; I must speak with our curse breaker before it gets to late."

"Good-night sir"

Harry and Ginny made their way up to the Gryffindor portrait; giving the password "Alpha Omega" they entered and went straight to the couch by the fire. Ron and Hermione were still at the table but you could tell that they were just sitting there waiting for them to return. The common room was empty so it was easy for the four to talk; they talked about where they had been, what they had seen and what they had heard. Hermione used her logical thinking to point out that they had more information then they had before; she went over their time tables from breakfast to dinner. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down his schedule for the day.

8:15 to 8:45 Breakfast

9:00 to 12:00 Transfiguration

12:15 to 12:55 Lunch

1:00 to 2:00 Care of Magical Creatures

2:15 to 4:15 Potions

To everyone's shock and surprise; Hermione suggested that they tell the whole Gryffindor house that Slytherin house was planning on hurting some of the members of the Quidditch team; mainly the seeker of the team. This way he would be surrounded by to many people; no chance for the three unidentified students to curse Harry and send him to Voldemort; via portkey. Reluctantly Harry agreed to this plan; it was better then worrying about the three wana-bee deatheater's. Ron and Hermione said their good-nights and headed to bed; they weren't sure how well things were fixed between the two and wanted to let them have some time alone.

By the time Harry arrived in the common room the next morning; Hermione, Ron and Ginny had already spread the word. All the way down to breakfast his house mates would call out to him not to worry; he would be protected. In the great hall Hermione and Ron would glance around and see if anyone looked guilty; Neville had told Luna what was going on and she spread the word through Ravenclaw; they jumped at the chance to help protect Harry from any attack from Slytherin house. By the time the three left transfiguration; Hufflepuff had joined in to help keep Harry and the others on the Gryffindor team safe; most students wanted their team to win the Quidditch cup but if they couldn't then they would support and protect the best team; which was the team from the Gryffindor house.

Lunch came and went; Dumbledore had informed the professor's about what had happened the night before and when they heard the rumors about the Slytherin house they knew what would happen. Hagrid greeted Harry and the others for class even though they were late. Potions class was a different story; Snape being Snape ridiculed Harry in front of the whole class. He accused him of making up the story against his house to get attention; since he was a spoiled attention seeker. Harry just took his seat; lost 20 point for Gryffindor and went to work writing down the directions for the potion that was on the board; the potion they were making that day was a bit complicated and the maker had to be meticulous with every step.

Draught Kanker Drankje (Kanker Drankje is Cancer Potion in Dutch)

Ingredients are to be added in the order they are listed. This potion must brew slowly; and exactly done or will become a very deadly poison. The brewing time for this potion is One hour and thirty minutes and should be a vibrant red in color.

2 cups of distilled water; add water to heated cauldron; bringing water to a slight boil; about five minutes.

1 crushed Venomous Tentacula seed stirring contents four times clock wise; wait ten minutes then add next ingredient.

8 tablespoons of powered eye of newt; add 4 tablespoons and stir counter clock wise; wait ten minutes then adding the remainder 4 and stirring clock wise; let simmer for fifteen minutes.

18 drops of Phoenix tears; your Phoenix tears must be added in three stages. Add the first six drops of Phoenix tears; stirring contents of cauldron eighteen times in a counter clock wise motion; let simmer for twenty minutes. Six more drops to be added at the end of the twenty minutes and stir eight times in a clock wise fashion; let simmer for ten minutes. You will add the last six drops of Phoenix tears; stirring six times in a counter clock wise fashion and let simmer for another ten minutes.

3 drops Dragon Blood; the dragons blood will be add to your potion in a slow and easy manner. You must get your dropper as close to the potion as you can. This being the most dangerous time to add any ingredient; if one drop of blood causes a ripple in this potion; it will explode. After adding the last drop of dragon blood you must stir this potion sixteen times in a counter clock wise motion; taking your cauldron off of the heat and letting cool for ten minutes. Fill a vile with a sample of your potion, marked with you name and year; then hand in.

After reading over the directions for the potion; Harry and the others set to work. Harry noticed Crabbe shooting glances at him; his hands were shaking as he worked on his potion. "That's one" he thought as he added the crushed Venomous Tentacula seed. He set to work crushing his eye of newt; he took his time to make sure that it was in a fine powder when he was done. Harry was doing his best to make sure his potion was perfect; he didn't want to lose his house any more points and Snape would be more then happy to take a hundred more if he could. As time went on he added his powdered eye of newt and his Phoenix tears; in five minutes he would add the dragon blood.

The last drop of sand fell; it was time to add the three drops of dragon blood and then he would stir it sixteen times in a counter clock wise motion. Just as he was adding the dragons blood his scar started tingling; he took a few deep breaths and then went to add the last two drops of the blood when his scar burst into pain; dropping the whole vile of blood and his dropper into his cauldron. He could feel that Voldemort was pissed; very pissed that his spies had failed him. As his vision blurred from the pain; his cauldron exploded with a deafening boom. As he lay there on the floor he could hear the students screaming; chairs were being slammed into tables and walls. He could feel hands touching him; voices talking to him but couldn't focus on anything but the pain; then there was black.

**_Thank you all so much for reading my story; the path has been long but fun and I do hope that all my readers will stay until the end. I know I say this every time but please after reading review; this way I know how I am doing and if you are finding any mistakes in the chapters. You all have been great with your reviews and I do hope that even if you want to say bad things you will. I want to hear the good and the bad. There is a story out there called Over the Summer. The young lady that was writing this story was in a accident and lost her sight; I have put in a request to adopt this story; if I am pick to adopt this story I do hope that you all will check it out. Until next time Happy reading._**


	39. After the explosion

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 38**

**After the explosion**

**(Potions class just before the explosion) **

Professor Snape strolled around his classroom, watching his students working on the Draught Kanker Drankje (Kanker Drankje is Cancer Potion in Dutch). Yes, he worked his students hard but that was how to make a good potions maker in his opinion and they had to have the drive to want to be good at it. He knew that most of his students hated him (all but the Slytherin's) but he didn't care, that is just how it was. Draco Malfoy was a high achiever in his class and his father was a deatheater and that is why he had to show favoritism towards him; there were two other students in his class that had fathers that were deatheater's too and they should not be in his class but had allowed them in because of their fathers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. These two had as many accidents as Neville Longbottom (he would never admit that Longbottom did better with potions then these two) but their fathers were deatheater's and he had to keep up the farce of being what they thought he was.

He would never admit to anyone; not even the headmaster of the school but he could tell who was good and who would be great in the art of potion making. His top student in this class and in sixth year was Hermione Granger and had been a top student from her first day but he would never say that ever aloud to anyone. To his utmost disgust Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were proving to be more then above average this year in his class. They had been average students in their previous years but because of professor McGonagall butting in he had to let them into his class. He had always thought that the Potter kid got away with to much, in his opinion he had been brought up spoiled and had expected special treatment (the famous Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord) because of his part in the down fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Giving the boy Occlumency lessons last year he found out that he had been wrong, terribly wrong about how he had been raised.

As he made his rounds around the class he noticed many things and one of those things was that Vincent Crabbe was having a had time keeping his hands still (he knew that he was one of the three that were supposed to try and send Harry Potter to Voldemort) there was a girl from Ravenclaw who was the second. Corena Eastbridge who was the second of the trio but was she was working as if nothing was wrong, the last of the trio was not in his class and for some reason was not let in on who they were or what house they were in. He had found out who the two were a bit too late to inform the headmaster but their plan had been foiled by the whole school. He hated the fact that someone had come up the idea to protect the Gryffindor team but it work.

As the professor rounded the end of tables on the left side of the room he noticed that the temperature was rising in the room. The dungeons were always cold and he kept it that way so his students would stay awake in class but there was something not natural about the warmth in his classroom. As he made his way up the right side of the room it seemed to be getting hotter and hotter and hotter. In his mind he thought that someone had added the wrong ingredient to their potion and that was what was causing the heat, he found out a few minutes later he was sorely mistaken. He came to the table where the trio was working silent and accurately, their potions looked just the right color. He noticed that Granger and Weasley had just added the last ingredient and stirring the last stirs to their potion.

Potter was sweating; he looked around the room and at the students that sat around him but no others students were sweating, not even a little. He watched as the boy took many deep breaths, his body was glowing and he could see pain in his eyes. He tried to use Legillmency to read his mind but it was like the boy had a stone wall all around him and he could not get in. He knew the boy was being affected by the Dark Lord and was making his way over to him, if he dropped the dragon's blood into the cauldron then it would blow up and that in its self could be highly dangerous but he had to do something no matter how he felt about the boy. Ten steps away from him he noticed he had the blood vial in his hand and in the other the dropper, nine steps away he dipped the dropper into the blood, seven steps away he added the first drop of dragon's blood to his potion. The boy was taking deep breaths again (damn I have to get over there) five steps away and he lowered the dropper into the cauldron again; three steps the words "**NO**" came out of his mouth but he was to late and then there was the loud **BOOM**. He watched as Harry fell to the floor, one hand on his head and the other by his side.

The students started screaming and shoving the tables and chairs out of their way, hands over their mouths trying not to breath in the fumes. They were trying to get away form the mixture that was flowing every where. Everyone stopped when they heard their professor yell out.

"I want everyone to calm down at once."

"All of you leave your things and go straight to the hospital wing, explain to Madam Pomfrey what has happened and what potion we were working on; let her know I will be along as soon as I get Potter stable, is that understood. Weasley and Granger stay here." They all shook their heads yes and started out the door. As he moved around the room looking in cupboards he talked to them and barked out instructions.

"Granger, Weasley come here and help me. Weasley help me get him on this table here; then I want the two of you to watch him while I get the antidote."

"Check him over to make sure he is not cut or bleeding; if this potion gets into his blood stream it can kill him since it exploded."

"Professor Snape, um…Harry's scar is bleeding. It doesn't look like it has been cut but there is blood coming from it."

"Miss. Granger, there are some rags in that cupboard over there, get some and clean off the blood to make sure that it is not an open wound; then try and clean as much of the potion off of his skin."

"Yes sir"

Hermione found the rags and took them over to the small sink and got two of them wet and brought them over to the desk they had Harry laying on. She began to clean the blood off his scar and giving the other wet rag to Ron to clean off the potion; she tried to comfort him as she did.

"Harry, it's me Hermione and Ron is here to. You are going to be ok, professor Snape is getting the antidote for you right now." She said with tears running down her face.

""Hey mate, don't worry your going to be ok; that is up until Ginny gets a hold of you for this. You think Mum is bad at fussing over you; Ginny will be ten times worse. Ha you just be glad mum's not here; cause with her and Ginny fussing over you Madam Pomfrey wouldn't stand a chance getting near you. Harry you got to pull through for me and Hermione but most of all you have to do it for Ginny and mum" Ran said as he tried to fight back the tears there were trying to surface.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me, you are going to have to drink this potion now so I can get you stable, so do not fight me on this. Open you mouth (damn I am going to have to force this down his throat), Weasley force his mouth open so we can get some of this in him and Miss. Granger rub some of this burn salve where you see any burns."

Harry had his teeth clenched closed so tight it took brut strength to get his mouth open, Ron feared he had broken his jaw because of the way it popped when he got it open. Professor Snape poured the potion in his mouth in small amounts and waited for him to swallow so he would not choke; by the time he got the potion down his throat and the salve was rubbed on all his burns, fifteen minutes had passed. He gave Hermione and Ron a vial each and told them to drink it and then drank one himself, then levitated Harry and proceeded to the hospital wing. By the time they got to the hospital wing the other students were all still there; some in beds and some sitting in chairs that the nurse had conjured; all looking scared and some were worried about how Harry was doing. Professor Snape followed Madam Pomfrey to a bed and placed him in it.

Madam Pomfrey checked him over and made different sounds as her wand told her the diagnosis. She called over to Hermione and Ron to come and take the chairs beside his bed so she could check them over before she finished with Harry; he was stable and could wait two minutes to make sure the other two were ok. Professor Snape was waiting for her at her office door so he could tell her what had happened in class and what potion he gave Harry, Hermione and Ron before bringing them to the hospital wing. As if on cue professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing and moved over to the nurse and the potions master. The three talked for a few minutes and then Madam Pomfrey moved over to the students sitting in the chairs that had come in, giving them all instructions to go to their common rooms and that they would be excused for the rest of their classes that day. She informed them of what side effects there might be and if they experienced any of them to return to her at once. With this done she excused them and sent them on their way.

Professor Snape excused himself, telling them he had to take care of the classroom to make sure it was safe for the classes to be held the next day. The announcement that potions classes were canceled for the day; were made by professor Dumbledore using a speaker box on the wall; Madam Pomfrey told Hermione and Ron about the effects there might be as she had the other students and told them; in no uncertain terms that if they felt any of them they were to return to her immediately but they had to stay for another thirty minutes before she would let them go. They didn't care when she let them go as long as they could stay and watch over their friend, every now and then Hermione would wipe blood from his forehead because his scar was still bleeding a little and this caused concern not only for the headmaster but the nurse and his friends. To bleed from a cut is normal but to bleed from a scar and unopened scar was not normal.

"Poppy how is his energy level?"

"Well headmaster, his normal energy is at a normal level but his magical energy level is very high. I haven't seen a magical level this high in many years. His magical energy almost matches your Albus."

"Ah yes, what else did you find when you examined our Mr. Potter?"

"Severus was able to administer the antidote; he had Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley helped him clean off most of the potion off of his skin and then applied the salve and helped administer the antidote. He has a fractured jaw, which happened when they had to pry his mouth open to give him the potion."

"And how is he doing now?"

"His jaw is healing and will be fine, his burns are healed and there is no scaring, the antidote has worked and now we just have to wait for him to wake up Albus; I have done all I can do for him."

"Are Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger still with him?"

"Yes, they should be in their dorm resting but I haven't had the heart to make them leave."

"I am sure that in about twenty minutes that Miss. Weasley will come through your doors and try to take over your job Poppy."

"Albus you know how I feel about my patients and them not getting their rest."

"Yes Poppy, I know but if his friends can help him heal, then they should be allowed to stay with him for a while. I want to be informed as soon as he wakes so we can find out what happened from his point of view."

"Yes Albus"

Ginny came thought the doors, she didn't stop to talk to Madam Pomfrey, she didn't even acknowledge the headmaster as he left the hospital wing, she headed straight to Harry's bed. There were ten beds with the curtains pulled around them and any normal person would not have known which bed was his but she did and nothing could stop her, it was like she was drawn to him, drawn to his power and drawn by their bond. Hermione and Ron were still by his side, he had not woken up yet but to everyone's relief the bleeding from his scar had stopped. Madam Pomfrey had gave him a second dose of the antidote just to be on the safe side of things and had given him a potion to replenish the blood he had lost. Ginny had questioned her brother and her friend about what had happened during the class; they could not tell her much other then his potion had exploded.

Ginny noticed that Ron looked a little ill and asked if he was ok; he had told her to bugger off and that he was fine. Instead of believing him she went after Madam Pomfrey; with the return of the nurse, Ron was put into a bed and given more antidote potion; he was showing some of the symptoms of the poison that had been made from the explosion. Everyone's attention was drawn from Ron as Harry started talking in his unconscious state.

"No, get out of my head"

"Harry, it's ok, I'm here." Said Ginny

"Carefully Potter add just three drops"

"You did your best Harry, just get better ok"

"I want those children brought to me so they can be punished, I don't care what you have to do get to them and I want to make them suffer and suffer they shall."

"Make who suffer Harry?" said Hermione

"Ginny, where's Ginny?"

"I'm here Harry, right here beside you. Can't you feel me holding your hand?"

"Eastbridge, Smith, Vincent; bring them to me. They will be punished but that fool Dumbledore cannot find out you took them from the school, then you will take them back so the others can see what will happen to them if they fail me."

Hermione was writing everything down that came out of Harry's mouth, Madam Pomfrey had sent for the headmaster but he had no arrived back to the hospital wing yet and she wanted to make sure he knew everything Harry had said.

"Ron you have to make sure Luna and Neville are safe, please make sure they are safe, Hogwarts not safe…Dumbledore…I need...to talk…too Dumbledore."

"OK Harry, I'll make sure they are safe and professor Dumbledore is on his way mate, don't worry it will all work out."

"Get…out…of…my…head…Voldemort…must…fight him…cannot…let him win"

"Ginny, Ginny where are you? Come back don't go into the forest, please come back."

"Harry, I'm right here with you, I promise I won't go into the forest."

Tears were flowing down her face, she knew that Voldemort was playing with his mind and it was only happening because he was so weak.

"It's a lie, they did love me. Mum, Dad, Sirius I know you loved me."

"They're coming…watch out…when the moon reaches its highest point they will come…protect…love…protect."

"Hide them…must hide Smith…Vincent…Eastbridge…Voldemort…will hurt…torture…curse…kill…must…protect…must…protect."

"Remus…Dumbledore…must…find…power…family…danger."

"**Get out**" he yelled

"**No**" he shouted as his body came up off the bed, his breathing was heavy and labored, he was trying to get his baring since everything was so blurry. Ginny took a cool cloth and whipped his face and then handed him his glasses. He was still breathing heavily when professor Dumbledore came back into the hospital wing and walked over to his bed.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I see you have woken up."

"He just woke up sir but he has been talking for a while."

"I see Miss. Granger and what has he talked about if I may inquire."

"I've wrote it all down for you, I hope I didn't miss anything important." She said as she handed him the parchment.

"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?"

"Like…I…was…hit…by…a…freight…train…and…thirsty."

"Here Harry drink this slowly."

"Thanks…Ginny"

"You catch your breath Mr. Potter while I read over this and then we will talk."

"Ok sir"

Dumbledore looked over the parchment that she had handed to him, if anyone else had looked at it they would have thought it belonged to a person who was raving mad but he understood some of the things Harry had been talking about. The names he called out were the three students that were supposed to capture him and send him to Voldemort and if he got his hands on them they would be punished or even killed. Even though it was a bit of ranting he knew that the three students would need to be found and protected. Voldemort had gotten into his mind again and was trying to make him feel unloved by what he could tell. He was not quiet sure what he meant by they would come when the moon was at its highest point but he would talk to Firenze to see if he knew what It meant. So many things to figure out from so little written down, would Harry agree to put it into his pensive so he could view it and try to have better answers to his questions, all he could was ask.

Mr. Potter, Harry if I may ask, could you put your memories into your pensive and let me view them, this would help me understand some of the things Miss. Granger wrote down. This way you can rest and regain your strength with out taxing your self to much."

"Yes sir, I think I would rather do it that way. My mind is a bit fuzzy and my head hurts so badly right now."

Professor Dumbledore summoned Dobby and asked him to bring Harry's pensive to them and with a pop he was gone. A few seconds later Dobby was back with the pensive and placed it on the night table next to Harry's bed. Harry concentrated on when he started feeling the presents of Voldemort in his head, when the caldron exploded, fell to the floor and then took his wand and placed it to his temple extracting the sliver thread and placing it into the pensive. He then repeated this process until the point where he had yelled out no and woken up. He had only had to do this four times to get everything into the pensive but it had wore him out and he was tired and wanted to sleep for a week. Dumbledore informed him that he wanted to have Remus, professor McGonagall, professor Snape, professor Flitwick and Firenze to be allowed to view the memories.

Harry didn't care about who went in but Snape; he really didn't want him to know about the personal things that Voldemort had made him see and he didn't want him to know about the items that Voldemort was looking for, since he had seen some of the lists because he still did not trust him 100. Harry called Dobby over and whispered in his ear what he wanted him to find and hide and that he needed it done fast. Dobby assured him that one of the items was already in his hiding place and it would only take him; no more then thirty minutes to find and retrieve the other item. Harry gave him a smile and told him "Thanks friend" and Dobby was gone with a pop.

"Sir, how long will it take for everyone to get here?"

"I have already contacted Remus and he should be here within the next twenty minutes. Getting professor McGonagall, professor Snape, Firenze and professor Flitwick here would only take five minutes at the most; why do you ask?"

"I know you say I should trust him and he did save my life today but I don't trust professor Snape and I would like to wait until Dobby is back. He has gone to retrieve the second item; he already has the first. Voldemort found out what he needed but needs to know where to find them and the professor has seen the lists. Voldemort could get that information from him and then two families will be in danger and I can't let that happen."

"I understand your reasoning Harry and I can assure that we will wait for Dobby to return before I call on the others to join us."

"Thank you sir"

"Not a problem young man, are you feeling better now?"

"A bit, to tell you the truth I want to go to sleep but I know I can't; not yet anyway."

"As soon as this business is taken care of we will make sure you have a good rest with out dreams or nightmares."

"Sir"

"Yes Harry"

"Can I see what Hermione wrote down on the parchment?"

"Why of course, after all they are your thoughts and words."

After reading what Hermione wrote down, he had to laugh. He sounded like a raving lunatic and would have to make sure it got burnt. He didn't want this to get into any news papers; they would commit him in to St. Mungo's in a heart beat and throw away the key where he could never get out. He looked over it again and knew even though the three had tried to get him and send him to Voldemort they needed to be found and protected.

"Sir, do you understand who the three students are?"

"I am afraid I do Harry"

"We need to make sure they are not gotten and taken to him, we have to protect them."

"Yes indeed we do; two are still here in the hospital and will remain here for a while, professor McGonagall is retrieving the other as we speak and we will discuss their protection after we view your memories."

"Thank you sir"

"Harry, there is no need to thank me; it is my job and my responsibility to protect all of my students; no matter what they tried to do to you or any other student here. All we can do is hope that they will learn from their mistakes and fix the wrong they have done."

"Yes sir"

"Miss. Granger how are you feeling?"

"Fine sir, Ron had some other symptoms but he is doing better after the second dose of potion."

"Has Madam Pomfrey told you both when you would be able to return to your dorms?"

"Yes sir, I could go at any time but I wanted to make sure Harry and Ron were ok before I went back. She has to check Ron soon and will let us know if he can leave or not."

"Well I would assume that we won't have to wait long because she is heading this way."

"Headmaster, I do hope you are not going to pester Mr. Potter much longer he needs his rest."

"I'm sorry Poppy but I must ask you to bear with me on this; it is of the most importance and once Remus and Dobby returns it won't take long. I promise Mr. Potter will be resting the whole time; while we are in his pensive looking at the memories, I have made sure he will not have to do anything but lay in his bed and rest."

"Hump…Mr. Weasley lets have a look at you to see how you are doing. Good…Good…Good…Good. You seem to be doing much better after that second dose of potion. You must have been standing very close to Mr. Potter when his cauldron exploded."

"Yes ma'am, I was right beside him when it happened."

"Well you are well enough to head back to your common room and I will only warn you one more time; if you have any more symptoms you return back here immediately. Do not act like a stubborn fool like you did earlier; if it hadn't been for your sister coming for me you might have died."

"Yes ma'am"

"Miss. Granger and Miss Weasley you can escort Mr. Weasley back to your common room."

"Madam Pomfrey, can Ginny stay for a while longer; just until they come out of the pensive. I promise I will rest and I will rest better if she is here. Her presents keep me calm and what better way to rest."

"It's ok Poppy"

"Oh alright, but just until they come out of the pensive and I mean no messing about; is that understood."

"Yes ma'am" Harry said with a smile.

"I will make sure the he gets the rest he needs Madam Pomfrey and he will do nothing else."

"I do hope that you can make him rest Miss. Weasley, know that I do not trust my patients care to just anyone."

Albus Dumbledore sat in a chair across the room. He watched his students and Madam Pomfrey discuss the care of Harry Potter. He had to laugh, just a little; she was just too protective of her patients. He knew that Ginny Weasley would make sure Harry would rest, she had been good for him and he knew that her love for him and that his love for her would be what would help him in the end to defeat the worst dark lord in the wizarding world; he himself had defeated the last dark lord Grindelwald in 1945 but Voldemort was different in many ways compared to Grindelwald. Watching the two as Ginny fluffed his pillow and made him comfortable, he knew Harry would defeat Voldemort but would Harry survive and be able to have a happy life with her; he could only pray that he would. He watched as Remus entered the hospital wing and headed straight for him. The worry worn face of his old student and friend bothered him but knew that the full moon would be in just a few days; he always looked so tired just before the full moon.

Professor Dumbledore informed Remus of the day's events, showing him the parchment that Hermione had given him. Remus read over the parchment and wondered what everything meant. It worried him that Harry was being affected by Voldemort in this way but knew there was nothing he could do to help his godson and it hurt him.

"Albus what does all this mean? Who are these students, what families are in danger and what is it that Voldemort is after?"

"Ah, Remus we will find out soon. We are just waiting for Dobby to return, this is at the request of Harry. He informed me that they had found one of the two items that Voldemort is after and now Dobby is trying to retrieve the other one."

"So why does he want us to wait for Dobby to return?"

"Ah, Harry has his reasons, one of which is that he does not trust Severus and wants to make sure the item is safe before we go into the pensive to see what happened today."

"How long has Dobby been gone?"

"He has been gone for a while now but we have to accept the way Harry wants this to go, he knows what happened today and probably knows what these items can do for Voldemort so we have to have patients."

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Ah, Poppy made them leave and return to their common rooms."

"And the reason that Ginny is still here?"

"To make sure Harry has his rest."

"Just like Lily would have done for James, they look so much like them, when they were that age. Some times it's scary to look at them and think I am seeing Lily and James."

"Yes, I made a comment to Minerva about the same thing the other day and being the women she is admonished me for it."

"It's hard not to notice how much they look like his parents; you know the Potter men are known for falling for red heads."

'Yes Remus, if I remember correctly Randle Potter fell for Miranda Kiley the first time he saw her at platform nine and three quarters, that would be Harry's great grandparents and Herald Potter had no chance when he met Sarah Connor, that was a very funny way to find you r true love. Do you know that story Remus?"

"I can't say that I do Albus."

"It was truly funny; they had gotten out of two separate carriages, just arriving for their first year here at Hogwarts. They were running to get under cover from the rain and Sarah had plowed into Herald and knocked him into the mud, face first mind you. He rose up and was ready to fight the block he thought had ran into him and when he turned around and saw her; you could tell he fell in love with her right there and then. The he fell back in the mud as he watched her walk away."

"You know Albus, Harry would probably love to hear the stories about his grandparents and great grandparents, you being the only one here who knows things about them; the personal things while they were here at school."

The popping sound of Dobby returning stopped their conversation; they waited for Harry to give the ok to call the others; though he had already informed Firenze so he would have time to come up the stairs and with that thought he came through the doors of the hospital wing.

"Harry Potter, I am pleased to see that you are doing well tonight."

"Thanks Firenze"

"I am to understand that my services are needed to help understand something"

"Yes, professor Dumbledore can explain it to you better then I can, you will be going into my pensive to see what it's about."

"Thank you Harry Potter and I will talk with the headmaster."

Professor Dumbledore sent Dobby to contact professor McGonagall, professor Snape and professor Flitwick, with the message for them to meet him in the hospital wing. A few minutes later Dobby popped back in and told the head master that they were on their way, Dobby moved over to Harry's bed and started talking to him in whispers.

"Harry Potter Dobby has found and retrieved the item you asked for, when you are well enough I will show it to you."

"Thanks Dobby, you're a good friend and I appreciate your help."

"Dobby lives to serve the great Harry Potter; Harry Potter is a great and caring wizard. It is an honor for Dobby to help Harry Potter with finding the things you have asked for and keeping them safe for you."

As Dobby went on and on about how great it was to serve him the three professors came into the hospital wing, that all meet and the end of Harry's bed. Ginny was unsure about what was happening but knew it would not be good, there were just too many people here and it all had to do with Harry.

"I am so please that everyone has made it, as some of you know Mr. Potter was affected today by the presents of Voldemort in his mind. There is a parchment being passed around, these were things that Mr. Potter was saying while he was unconscious after his cauldron exploded. Miss. Granger tried to make sure she wrote everything down for me to see and so that we may make sense of all of this Mr. Potter has placed his memories from the day's events into his pensive. Mr. Potter is still recovering from the day's events and will not be going in with us to view his memories. I asked that everyone pay close attention to everything you see and hear; this way we can discuss it once we come out of the pensive. Are there any questions?"

"Ginny, do you want to go in?"

"Not tonight Harry, I'll stay out here with you."

"Ok, so I guess when you all are ready you can go in and see what all happened today but professor Dumbledore, have the three been put under protection?"

"Yes, I have made all the arrangements and they are safe for now, we will discuss that later on when you are rested."

"Yes sir"

Harry and Ginny watched as Firenze entered first and then the others entered the pensive two at a time. Ginny crawled up into the bed with Harry and held him close; he didn't complain, her closeness calmed him and he soon fell asleep. She sat there with his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair, feeling his breathing change from heavy and ragged to slow and calm. Dobby fussed over the two to make sure they were comfortable and informed Ginny that if he woke up and was hungry to just whisper his name and he would bring food for his friend Harry Potter. Ginny gave the house-elf a soft smile, thanked him for his kindness and told him to go rest that it was going to be a long night.

**I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter we will see what all went on inside Harry's head and I just might finally disclose the secret items that old Voldemort wants. Until the next time, happy reading and don't forget to let me know what you think. GOOD OR BAD.**

Black Cherrie: Thank you so much for the very kind words and thank you so much for reading my story.

AratarielSilverleaf: Well Hello there "Little Elf" and thank you so much for the review. I don't know if you have checked it out yet but I was allowed to Adopt Over the Summer and the first of my chapters is up and the whole story is posted under my pen name. I am so glad you like my story….Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Lourdes: Hello my dear Lourdes and I am so glad to see that you are still with me. Just seeing the regular names in my reviews every now and then is a great thing. I kinda panicked not seeing my regular readers reviewing any more; stupid me. I do not write this just to hear reviews and swore that I would not ever care if I only got a few reviews per chapter….Call me stupid now…LOL. Thank you again for being on of the faithful readers of my story…

Cycla: Thank you so much for such a kind review. In every relationship there has to be a little trouble every now and then to keep the relationship alive so I gave it a little bump….To your side note, No I do not know SimplyComplex personally but I have grown to know the writer from her story. I was given the honor to adopt her story and have posted it under my name with my first chapter. Thank you for the prayers for her and thank you for reading.

MadJupiter: I'm glad to see you are still here and reading and I know some times the site doesn't work right. Thank you so much for the review.

Ren: Oh my goodness such a long review. I am so glad that you do keep coming back and I do aim to keep up with posting chapters. I am sorry I made you feel like they were going to be taken away while they sat under the tree but it did add a little suspense (which I really didn't meant to do) to the story. Even though Harry had been very angry in book five, he has always been a shy boy and even though I have shown him more mature he is still that shy boy. So there will always be the shy stumbling affects in their relationship. Oh yes it will be a shock who the arrogant boy is and in this chapter I gave only part of their names, some may figure out who they are from that. To try and answer your question about everyone surrounding him, well even though the person who carried the portkey could get near him; they could not stun him and carry out their orders; it would be just too hard and they would have been seen by all the other students. Luna is still her ditsy self but around Harry and the gang she can relax and act normal with her friends. I had to laugh at the way I wrote that part with the hat. I wanted it to show that even though people think she is ditsy that she does think and is smart in her own way. I know; If I could draw I would draw that picture of her wearing that hat and post it on some of the sites that have fan art. Hermione and the girls will prank Lavender soon for the hell she caused between Hermione and Ron; just hold your knickers on cause you will be laughing so hard. Some things are coming with old Voldemort and there will be a few more pranks on the Slytherin's and the other houses. I thank you again for your great review and reading my story. To your P.S. I was allowed to adopt her story and my first chapter and her chapters have been added to my stories section. I do hope I can live up to her story line and that the readers of her story will enjoy what I add to it. Froggyy1

Dragonstorm316: Thank you so much Dragonstorm and to let you know I have changed the Aw's to Ah's and will post that up again soon. Yes I know my first ever review from you was on the Sink into your eyes site and am so glad that you are enjoying the story. Thank you so much for the kind words. I enjoy hearing from you here on this site or on the other site. I will post another chapter soon.

Flame Talker "VoldieMortie- FictionPress"; I guess that is a good thing to know, thank you so much for reading the story and reviewing.

Mysticruby; Ok M Mysticruby I will answer all of your reviews in one; first let me say thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing 5 times. Having Harry being seen as a young man that is growing up coming to grips with what he has to do was my main thing and then after I posted the first 16 chapters I read an interview that JK did on line and I had to smile. The way that I was writing him was how she said he was going to be in book six; maybe not at the beginning but not to far in. With Rita Skeeter I wanted to show that she had learned her lesson; that being a good writer got her further then what she had been doing before and that now Harry has someone that he can trust to publish what he say's if he is to ever want another story published in a paper. I am so sorry I had to have something bad happen and that it had to be him; I cried when I was proof that chapter and the chapter with Sirius's Will and when the protection charm was done for Hermione and Ginny. Mark is now a person that Harry feels a connection to (being orphaned) and wants to make sure he knows that there are and will always be people that care about him. Yes, we all know that Molly Weasley is a big mother hen and has been one in all of JK's books and yes that is one of the things we love about her. I am so sorry I didn't get this chapter out before you reached chapter 38 but I have been given the honor to adopt a story called Over the Summer by a young lady that went by the name of SimplyComplex. I believe her and her twin sister are around 15 years old, not really sure but SimplyComplex was in a car accident and lost her site and I was working on my first chapter for her story (chapter 13) and wanted to get that out. But here we are at chapter 39 finished and posted for all my faithful readers whom I love and appreciate. You are so welcome for this story and I am glad that you are enjoying it so much. We will have to wait and see if I will write a book seven version or not; I'm still thinking about it but before I do I want to make sure this sorry is finished and that Over the Summer is finished before I start another story. Until next time, happy reading……Froggyy1


	40. Harry’s memories in the Pensive

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 38**

**Harry's memories in the Pensive**

Harry's words that he blurted out in the hospital wing will be put between # # these.

**(Inside the Pensive)**

Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Francis Flitwick and Firenze stood waiting for the memories to start; the dungeon class room came into view. The memory started with Harry standing in front of his cauldron; adding ingredients to the cauldron. They could see him taking the vial of Dragons blood into his hand and dipping in the dropper; filling it with the blood. Snape noticed that this was where he noticed something was wrong with him and got ready to see what had went on in Harry's mind. The memory started to come into focus and they all waited with baited breath.

"Wormtail, has Potter arrived yet?"

"No My Lord"

"Where are my servants that went to Hogwarts?"

"They are here My Lord."

"Wormtail, bring me my servants that went to Hogwarts now!"

# NO, get out of my head#

"Yes my lord"

Wormtail stepped outside the door; sending one of the junior deatheater's to find and bring the five deatheater's to their master's chambers. Wormtail waited outside the chamber for the five deatheater's that Voldemort wanted to see. The junior deatheater came back fifteen minutes later with the five others and they bowed to Wormtail.

"The Dark Lord has requested your presents in his chambers now!"

Carter whispered to Fizzbe "I told you those kids would fail all because of that arrogant kid."

"Yeah and we're the ones getting in trouble" Fizzbe said

"You two need to shut up." Wormtail said

They followed him into the chamber; the look of defeat and terror in their eyes. Wormtail walked over and stood beside the thorn that Voldemort sat in; the others followed and knelt down before their master and waited for what was to come.

"Tell me why you have failed me and why I should not punish you right at this moment."

# Carefully Potter, add just three drops#

"My Lord we did as we were told; we met the children and gave them the portkey. It was not our fault they were not able to capture Potter, it was that arrogant boys fault." Said Carter

"Crucio" Voldemort put the curse on the Carter that had spoken up.

"I do not want to hear excuses from any of you; I want to know why this happened and why Potter is not in my dungeons."

"My Lord, that arrogant boy Zacharias Smith; he had the portkey, he was the one that failed. He said with one portkey it would not work and that if it failed that would be the reason." Said Carter

"I want those children brought to me so they can be punished, I do not care what you have to do get to them and I want to make them suffer and suffer they shall."

"Yes My Lord"

# Ginny, where's Ginny#

"My Lord, should I contact Draco Malfoy to help us, you know he is on your side."

"Yes Wormtail, contact Malfoy's son; tell him to watch the girl Corena Eastbridge and the other two Vincent Crabbe and Zacharias Smith. He is to know where they will be every minute of everyday; this will ensure their whereabouts and will make it where these five do not fail me again."

"Yes My Lord, right away My Lord."

"You know that I have to punish you for your failure."

"Yes My Lord"

With a swift movement of his wand he placed the Cruciatus curse on all five deatheater's. Their screams mixed into the most unearthly noise, the six viewing the memory covered their ears to try and block it out. Voldemort lifted his wand and let the curse stop; in his red eyes they could see the pleasure he got from punishing the five before him. Voldemort moved his wand again and put the curse back on the five before him; an eerie smile spread across his face. The six all shivered seeing the smile on Voldemort's face; it was not natural. Snape felt a shiver run down his spine; he had felt their pain just a few days ago. Voldemort lifted his wand again and let the five breathe while he paced around the room.

"You five will not fail me again, I will not accept failure form any of you again."

"Yes, My Lord"

"Even if you have to go through Potter's friends; try taking Longbottom and that Lovegood girl."

# Ron you have to make sure Luna and Neville are safe, please make sure they are safe, Hogwarts not safe…Dumbledore…I need...to talk…too Dumbledore.#

"Get up now!"

# Get…out…of…my…head…Voldemort…must…fight him…cannot…let him win#

"Yes, My Lord"

"Bring them to me; Eastbridge, Smith, Vincent; bring them to me. They will be punished, you cannot let that fool Dumbledore find out you took them from the school; after I punish them you will take them back to the school and leave them at the front doors. This way the others that serve me can see what will happen to them if they fail me."

"Yes My Lord, we will not fail you"

"You will take ten others with you, have them wait in the forbidden forest; you will take the three and anyone else who gets in the way or the Weasley girl."

# Ginny, Ginny where are you? Come back don't go into the forest, please come back. #

"Yes, My Lord"

"I have to find a way to make Potter think that his parents, his godfather or anyone else in his life does not love him, I have to weaken his mind and get him to come to me; just like last year with his godfather. I will kill Potter soon."

# It's a lie, they did love me. Mum, Dad, Sirius I know you loved me. #

"You five get out of my sight now and you will wait for future orders of when you will go after them or you will suffer by my hand."

"Yes, My Lord"

The five deatheater's stood and kept their head bowed as they walked backwards out of the room; chanting Yes My Lord until they were out of the door. Wormtail came back soon after with news for Voldemort.

"The owl has been sent My Lord to Draco Malfoy; we should hear from him by tonight."

"Good Wormtail, you are such a coward but you are proving to be my faithful servant."

"Yes My Lord, I am your most faithful servant."

# "They're coming…watch out…when the moon reaches its highest point they will come…protect…love…protect." #

"Wormtail, you will be one of my servants that go with them back to Hogwarts to retrieve the three students, any of Potters friends you can get your hands on or even Potter if you are skilled enough; is that understood?"

"Yes My Lord"

"The timing must be perfect Wormtail, you will go and take the students during the equinox; you will inform Malfoy to have them meet him out by the lake at midnight. Once we have the owl from Malfoy's son, you will have the message ready to send right back to him Wormtail."

# "Hide them…must hide Smith…Vincent…Eastbridge…Voldemort…will hurt…torture…curse…kill…must…protect…must…protect." #

"Yes My Lord, I will have it ready within the hour."

"Wormtail; I want to know what news you have for me about the items I want?"

"My Lord we have found out that the book is called "Life Ever Lasting, I Can Help you Achieve It"; it is the book which contains the spells and potions you will need and the book is at the Black house known as Running Rivers Estate and the "Dragon of Ananta Boga" is at Whispering Winds Estate."

"Have you located the location of these two Estates?"

# "Remus…Dumbledore…must…find…power…family…danger." #

"No My Lord, we have curse breakers working on that, the Black family believed in pureblood ways My Lord and used unplotable charms and hexes to protect their homes. Severus Snape might be able to find something out since Potter was left Sirius Black's Estate, he did not believe as his family did."

"I will summon Severus to me and we will see what he can find out from that old fool Dumbledore."

"Yes My Lord"

"Wormtail, you surprise me with all of these ideas you have come up with today. You are proving to be very valuable to me."

"Thank you My Lord"

# "**Get out**" #

"But that does not mean that you cannot disappoint me and you know what will happen if you do"

"Yes My Lord, I do"

"Crucio"

# "**No**" #

The six came out of the pensive; first professor Flitwick and professor McGonagall came out, then professor Dumbledore and professor Snape came out, then Remus and then Firenze came out. Dumbledore conjured up chairs for five of them and Firenze stood off to the side of Dumbledore's chair. They all sat there in a dead quiet; letting everything they heard and witnessed in the Pensive sink in. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence; all the others had a look of relief that he was the one to speak first.

"Firenze, when will the equinox come to pass?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, the equinox will pass on the twenty-first moon in the third cycle of the year."

"Ah, March twenty-first, just over a month form now; we have much planning to do to make sure we keep those entirely involved safe."

"Headmaster, he will be calling me soon and I must prepare my self so that he will not know I have seen what happened today and we will have to make sure that Draco is watched from now until the equinox."

"Yes, I agree that Mr. Malfoy will need to be watched Severus and you may go so you may prepare; we will talk more after you return."

"Yes headmaster"

"Now, before we wake the sleeping pair, we need to make sure that Harry and his friends have the means to escape; just incase the deatheater's do capture any of them. The three are already confined in a secret location for the night. We will have to let them continue their classes but once the equinox get close we will have to hide them again. We cannot allow, I will not allow any of my students to be harmed and I will do what I must to protect them."

"But Albus we knew that Vincent Crabbe would be a deatheater; since his father is one but the others are such a surprise. Have you talked with Mr. Smith and Miss. Eastbridge?"

"That Minerva will take place in the morning; I do have the three separated from each other so they cannot talk about what has happened over the past few hours. I will speak with them each separately and find out why they have followed Voldemort."

"Albus do you think that Harry was able to figure out what Voldemort was after?"

"Yes Remus he has and I do believe that he and Dobby have secured these items."

"Albus what do we know of the piece, what did he call it; the Eye of the Dragon."

"Yes Minerva, he called it the Eye of the Dragon, I believe that it was that piece or the book Harry sent Dobby for before he would let me call everyone here. He does not trust Severus and wanted to make sure the items were safe and secure."

"Can you blame the boy for that Albus?"

"No Francis (professor Flitwick) I cannot."

"Albus we know that Whispering Winds Estate is empty right now but won't be when school ends and Molly has been going over to Running Rivers and getting it cleaned up with the help of Dobby and Winky; like Harry said in the memory we have to make sure the Weasley family is safe."

"Remus, we will make sure that Molly and the other Weasley's stay away from there until it is safe for them to return."

"Are you sure the items that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named talked about are safe Albus?"

"Minerva, call him by his name and if you cannot call him Voldemort then call him Tom as he was called by his mother and yes if Harry says they are safe they are safe."

"I will try Albus"

"Now, is there anything else we need to discuss before we wake Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley?"

"Do you think Dobby will tell us if the items are secure?"

"I am afraid he would not, he would never betray Harry; not only out of loyalty but because Harry considers him a friend Francis."

"It is time to wake our sleeping pair; we need to get this finished so that Harry may finish his rest."

"I agree Albus, let me wake them; I want to see the look on my godsons face when I wake him up with a girl in his arms."

"Now Remus, you should not be acting like your younger self."

"I know but one has to have fun every now and then and I think the time is now."

"Yes he does need a bit of fun but Remus, be nice about it."

"Yes, Minerva"

Everyone stays where they are but Remus; he walks over to the bed and just looks at his godson lying there asleep and Ginny Weasley wrapped in his arms. He had to smile at this; they looked so much like James and Lily when they were that age; even though Lily still though James was a big headed jerk at sixteen. He thought about how proud his parents would be and Sirius too; even though he had been brought up in a home that didn't show him love and respect; the boy had learned these things on his own. His heart ached for his godson and said a silent prayer that when this war was he would survive and be able to live a happy and loving life with Ginny; he deserved as much. Ginny was curled up in Harry's right side, she had the look of contentment on her face, as did Harry and hated to wake them up but it had to be done. Remus stepped over to the left side of the bed and poked Harry in the side softly calling his name, he didn't budge. He tried again but still it didn't faze him; the Marauder in him kicked in and started laughing. The others looked at him like he had lost his mind until he moved over to the right side of the bed by Ginny and bent down close to Harry's ear.

"Harry, Harry Potter; do you know you have a strange girl asleep in your arms"

"Ginny is coming to see you, you better wake up."

Harry jerked up in the bed sending Ginny into Remus's arms; Ginny squealing as she flew out of the bed and into the waiting arms of Remus. Ginny looked like she was ready to kill who ever was responsible for her being thrown from the bed; Harry on the other had was shooting Remus a dangerous look. All of a sudden Remus could feel the power building around him; he gently placed Ginny back on the bed with Harry and slowly backed away as the others in the room looked on worried but in awe of the power coming form their student.

"Now Harry, I was just funning with you;" he said as he backed away from the bed.

"Calm down, you know once a Marauder always a Marauder."

"Remus…don't…you…ever…do…that…again."

"I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"Harry, please calm down." Ginny told him and she rubbed his back in a slow circular motion.

Remus and the others could feel the power fading away as Ginny talked to him in whispers and continued rubbing his back. It surprised everyone how Ginny did not fear the power that came from Harry; there was a content look in her eyes as she soothed him. They watched in awe, how such a young woman could have such control over this young man; Dumbledore looked on and wondered how different Harry would have been last year if he and Ginny had gotten together sooner but as fate works in its own way; he could not argue with how things were working. Fate was a mystery in its self and no matter how long a person lived they would never figure out how fate worked. Dumbledore sat there with a smile on his face; was Ginny's love for Harry and Harry's love for her the other power that his mother told him about; was it the power that Voldemort didn't know about; yes the power of love could do wondrous things; he just hoped that would be the answer to defeat Voldemort.

Ginny kept whispering to him and soon his power was under control but all during Ginny's comforting of Harry; she would shoot looks at Remus and he was afraid. He had been told a long time ago not to mess with a Weasley woman; their tempers made them very dangerous and with that look in her eyes he knew that statement was true and he hoped she would forgive him. He had seen Molly Weasley get mad; and her wrath on the twins that day was bad but he felt it was mild compared to what he had heard about her. Arthur had told him one, during the first war that she had been caught in Diagon Alley during an attack. She had been there shopping with her six children; in her eyes they were only babies. Bill was 10, Charlie was 8, Percy was 5, Fred and George were 3, Ron was 1 and she was eight months pregnant with Ginny at the time. By what Arthur had told him she had put her sons in a corner and placed a shielding charm around them and even though she was pregnant she fought off five deatheater's before help arrived. Witnesses had said she fought like a mother lion trying to protect her cubs; some even said that when the last few deatheater's saw what she was protecting that they had fear in their eyes; just before she took them down with a stunning charm.

If Albus was right and this was only a fourth of his power and he didn't want to be at the receiving end of any of his curses. Voldemort had better watch his back because Harry had the power to hurt him if not kill him right now but he needed to start his training and do so as quickly as possible. They had to make sure he was ready for the final fight against the evilest dark lord since Grindelwald. With a shiver down his spine and a sigh of relief Remus walked slowly back over to the bed; unsure of what Harry might do to him. He was like his father; he would protect Ginny with his life and would take down anyone who came between him and Ginny.

"Harry, I'm really sorry, I know I have already said this but know I would never do anything to hurt you or Ginny."

"I know Remus and I'm sorry I got so mad."

"It's ok"

"So, have all of you looked in the Pensive yet?"

"Yes we have, we all need to talk and that's why I woke you up; man you are hard to wake up; you know that?"

"Only when I'm really tired; most of the time the littlest noise wakes me up."

"Harry my I ask that before we start this meeting; that we send Dobby to invite the other four of your friends to attend."

"Yes sir, I think that they should know what's coming."

"Good, Dobby if you would be so kind and make a visit to Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Lovegood. Tell them to come to the hospital wing as soon as they can."

"Yes sir master Dumbledore; Dobby will get Mr. Wheezy, Missy Grager, and Master Longbottom and Mistress Lovegood. Dobby will get our friends." And he was gone in a pop.

They had all been sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for news about Harry when Dobby had appeared. He told them that the headmaster wanted them to come to the hospital wing and that Harry was awake; with his Missy Wheezy by his side. Dobby popped back into the hospital a few seconds later and said that they were all on their way. Not five minutes later the four came through the doors and took seats that Dumbledore had conjured for them; they surround the bed which held Harry and Ginny. They all took a seat and waited to find out why he had requested their presents; was it going to be bad or good news. Madam Pomfrey checked on her patients that were in the other beds; there had been ten students that had needed a bit more treatment then the others. After checking on them; she was able to release all but two of them; that being Corena Eastbridge and Vincent Crabbe. They were well enough to leave the hospital wing but Dumbledore had requested that they be kept here for a while longer. He had placed charms around their beds so that no one would know they were there until after the trip into the Pensive and they knew what was going on.

Madam Pomfrey made her way back over to the people gathered around Harry's bed; she took her seat and waited for the meeting to begin. Dumbledore stood, placed a silencing charm and a shielding charm around Harry's bed and then took his seat once again.

**(Dumbledore's speech to everyone there)**

"I know this is not the best place to hold this meeting and I do hope you all will bear with me on this matter. We all know that today, Mr. Potter was affected by Voldemort (many winced at the name) once again and had a slight accident with a potion in class. All but Poppy and Harry's friends have viewed what is in the Pensive; which I assure he will let his friends view when he and they are ready." Harry nodded his head yes to let them know they could.

"We have a few problems to cover so please bear with me and save your questions until I have finished what I have to say. First and foremost we must ensure that all students are protected but there are nine we have to protect more. Six of these students are here with us and we all know who they are. The other three are students that made the choice to help Voldemort (many winced again at his name); they were to try and send Mr. Potter to Voldemort today but failed."

"I notice that many of you still wince at his name and I would hope that as we are all adults; that you could over come the fear of his name. His name is not what we must fear and I believe that we all need to start using his name. If you cannot bring yourselves to say Voldemort then I must ask that you call him by the name his mother gave him; Tom Riddle is human just as we are so please try and over come your fear."

"Tom is planning to try and take the three students and try and take Harry's friends or even take Harry and is going to try this on the night of the equinox; this will happen on March twenty-first. He has sent a message to Mr. Malfoy; requesting his help in this matter; luring the three to the lake at midnight and taking them form there. We know that there will be fifteen deatheater's in the forbidden forest on the twenty-first or even a few days before; the amount of time they will be there is not known."

"I must ask that you six stay away from the forest the week prier to this; then we will know you will be safe and not at risk of being taken. Tom spoke of the items he has been looking for; his deatheater's have figured out what they are and where they were kept; these items have been secured by Dobby and Mr. Potter; am I right Harry?"

"Yes sir, Dobby found and secured the last of the two items today, but we have to make sure the families are safe."

"Yes, as Tom believes that Harry alone has inherited all Sirius Blacks Estate; we must make sure that every Estate is safe and secure; Tom must not find out where these places are; even though the items are not there any more. We all know if he finds out where these places are and does not find what he is looking for he will destroy anyone and anything that is near these homes."

"The only people that know where these Estates are; are the beneficiary's who inherited them and the Executor's of Sirius Blacks will. The discussion for the protection of these homes and the people who received them will be held in a private meeting once they are all notified of that meeting and we must wait for Harry to regain his strength; since he must be there."

"I have sent a message to Bill Weasley to come as soon as he can; he will be asked to help make things safer for the students of Hogwarts and for the residents of Hogsmeade; for we know that they will be attacked when the deatheater's fail. Three students who were trying to help Tom will be allowed to continue their normal life until the weeks before the equinox and then will be put under special charms and we may have to have a few guards to ensure their safety. I will be speaking to them each; one at a time in the morning to see why two of the three decided to join Tom in this war. The last of the three; we all know why he made this decision since his father is a deatheater."

**(End of Dumbledore's speech)**

"Now do we have any questions?"

"Albus, can you tell us what the items are exactly that Tom wanted."

"That for the time being will remain a secret; until we know what these items can do Francis."

"Who all knows where they are?"

"Dobby is the secret keeper of the items at Harry's request; as far as who all knows where they are; that Minerva I do not know."

"Is it safe to have that house-elf as the secret keeper headmaster?"

"Severus, I trust Harry's decision to have Dobby as the secret keeper and I assure you that he will not divulge the information. Dobby would die before he betrayed Harry or any of his friends. Harry trusts Dobby as I trust you and you should not doubt what secrets a house-elf can keep."

"Professor Dumbledore did Vol..Voldemort say our names; the he would try and take us?"

"Mr. Weasley, thank you for being so brave to say his name; unlike others here but to answer your question, yes Voldemort did mention Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Weasley (Harry became very possessive of Ginny and pulled her closer to him) by name but he also knows about you and Miss. Granger and will not hesitate to try and take one if not all of you."

"Yes sir, I understand and I promise that we will stay away from the forbidden forest."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Now are there any more questions or concerns of any of us gathered here?"

"None, good then I say this part of the meeting is done with and you may all go; except you six, Remus and Dobby."

Firenze bowed to Harry and said good-by, professor Snape just sneered at the students, Remus and that damnable house-elf, and then stormed out of the hospital wing. Professor Flitwick and professor McGonagall left together talking in whispers about what they had seen and what had been discussed and Madam Pomfrey went back to check on the two students still in her hospital and then retired into her office. Professor Dumbledore informed the others they were waiting on Bill Weasley, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and to their surprise Fred and George Weasley. Dobby popped out and soon returned with Winky; they brought food and drink for everyone while they waited since it was dinner time and the rest of the school were at dinner in the great hall. Ginny left Harry's bed; just long enough to eat her dinner but as soon as she was done; she took her place right beside him again in his bed. No one, not even Ron protested to this, they all knew that Ginny was the one person to keep Harry calm and they would not deprive him of that with all he had been through that day.

At a quarter to seven Bill Weasley strolled into the hospital wing, at ten till seven Fred and George Weasley strolled into the hospital wing carrying a large box and at seven sharp Mr. And Mrs. Weasley stepped into the hospital wing and headed to the group that was there waiting on them. They said their hello's and in her motherly fashion hugged Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and then Harry. She took a seat next to her husband and son Bill. Dumbledore once again stood and placed a silencing charm and a shielding charm around Harry's bed and then took his seat once again.

"I am pleased that all of you could make it here tonight, we have many things to cover so please hold your questions until all has been said (Molly gave him a stern look to say she would ask what she wanted) and then your questions can be answered. Molly please, I understand your concern but please bear with me on this; I promise that what has to be said is important and would be better to get it out before you ask any questions."

"I will do my best Albus."

"That is all I can ask of you Molly."

"So that the rest of you can understand what is going on; I will speak to you first. Today Voldemort entered Harry's mind again and caused Harry to have a slight accident (Molly gasped) in potions class. Everyone has made a full recovery from the explosion but that is of no concern at this moment. The concern is that Voldemort has learned what the items are and what they are for; his deatheater's have learned that the items were being kept at certain homes that had belonged to the Black family. Voldemort believes that Harry is the one who received the homes that were in the Will but we all know this is not true. Voldemort has a curse breaker working on breaking any protection charm or any charms that would make the homes unplotable and find these homes and the items he is looking for."

"This Bill is why I have asked you here; among other things but we will get to that in a few minutes. During Harry's vision he witnessed many things, Voldemort is planning to take three students that agreed to help him retrieve Harry today but they failed and is now planning to take them on the equinox and any of Harry's friends or Harry himself. He knows that one of the items was at the Running Rivers Estate; that is why you Arthur and Molly are here; we must make sure that you stay safe and are no where near that house for a while. I know you Molly and you want to know how long but at this time I am not sure. The other home was left to Harry and Remus but they have turned it over to the James and Lily foundation. We do not want them to figure out where any of the houses are; if he does and cannot find what he is looking for then he will destroy the towns and people who live around them. There are many lives at stake with this and we will do every thing we can to protect the people."

"We will do everything in our power here to make sure your children are safe and not taken Molly; as we will do for Harry, Luna and Neville and all of the students of Hogwarts. I am not sure how you will take this next part Molly but I have had Fred and George working on some things for me for some time now and that is why they are here. They have proven to be very intelligent wizards over the years and have been working on some things to help us in the war effort."

"Harry with the help of Dobby and Winky; they have managed to acquire the items that Voldemort is after; they are safe and being kept in a secret place that only Dobby knows since he is the secret keeper for the items; we know that he will not be able to retrieve them ever. There will be some research done on these items to see if they can help our side in this war or if they can only be used with dark magic. I cannot reveal what they are or where they are at this time so please do not ask."

"Bill, if you are willing, I need your help and anyone you work with that you can trust to help make sure the wards around the Burrow are secure, extend the wards of the castle to cover Hogsmeade and put some wards around the surrounding town of Ottery St. Catchpole to protect the residents."

"How many people do you want to bring in on this sir?"

"We have a month to make sure that everything is done."

"Twenty would be enough then?"

"Yes, more then enough since the teachers will help use here as much as they can and I am sure we have some well trained wizards that live in Hogsmeade that can help around here."

"OK, I have fifteen names that come to mind; we have had a few of our curse breakers disappear that would have been great for this job."

"Do you think they left on their own or may have been abducted?"

"Out of the three that went missing I would say one might have been abducted or killed because they would go quietly and the other two would do anything for money."

"So, one of the curse breakers that are working for Voldemort could be one that had worked for you; are they good enough to break an unplotable charm?"

"No, the only one that was good enough to do that was Charles Kirkpatrick and he would be the one to fight to the end. He hates deatheater's because they killed his dad right in front of him; they would have to have cursed him to get him to do the work. So I think it would be safe to say he might be dead; if deatheater's did approach him to work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Fifteen will be enough as long as they would be trust worthy; I will contact Kingsley to check out the disappearance of Mr. Kirkpatrick and see if he can find out any information. Now on to you Fred and George, what have you brought me?"

Ah, our gracious headmaster, we have brought you many of our products made just for the Order."Said Fred

"We have improved our hats; now they make the whole body turn invisible and with the special visor attached you can see your comrades"said George

"And anyone that might be wearing an invisibility cloak. We got the idea fro the visor from Mad-eyes fake eye." said Fred

"These will help in undercover work for the Order and even the Auror's; we have brought you eight dozen." said George

"We have also developed these rings; as you see George and I are wearing. said Fred

"They work like a type of portkey; they are not illegal as we have found" said George****

"Ways to do this with out breaking any laws and they are for the Orders use and of course any use you see fit headmaster." said Fred

"Young ladies can wear them on their fingers or like we have them on a chain." said George

"Same for the blokes; they can wear them on a chain; all they have to do is say activate and where you want to go and your there." said Fred

"We have also included the instructions to where you can set the place and the person only has to say activate; this way you have control and can set up people to receive anyone who finds themselves there." said George****

"We have brought you eight dozen of the rings; the design is in honor of our benefactor; simple bands with a lightning bolt on it so a girl or bloke can wear it." said Fred

"We also brought you eight dozen white wands; these wands have been charmed to stun the person you touch with it." said George****

"Simple, quiet and the white is so that the wizard or witch will not mix it up with their own wand. Under aged wizards or witches can use them with out breaking the law." said Fred

"We are still working on some other but have not completed them yet but we will inform you as soon as we have working material." said George****

"Ah, you two have done well and I am sure our side will thank you for these items. What monies are owed for these items?" said Dumbldore

"It is our pleasure to make them for the Order; anything to help our side and Harry defeat Voldemort; it's the least we can do to help the cause." said Fred

"I am truly sorry boys but I must insist that payment be made; that is what Sirius left the money for; so please tell me a fair amount to pay you and the money will be transferred to your account." said Dumbledore

"Ok, one sickle" said George****

"I will transfer what I feel is adequate for these items and there will no argument; understood?"

"Yes sir" came from both boys.

"Now the time is late and I feel that we all need a good nights sleep; Bill get back to me as soon as you can so that we make get started soon; Molly, Arthur please remember what I said about staying away from your new home until it is safe, Fred and George I do hope to have more wonderful things from you soon, Remus I won't wee you again until after the full moon so be safe. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Luna remember what has been said tonight; stay safe and I will want to see all of you in my office after dinner tomorrow; Dobby and Winky are to be with you. Good-night everyone I will let you all have some private time before Poppy comes out and makes you leave."

Dumbledore gave them all a smile and stopped by Poppy Pomfrey's office; he asked her to not bother Harry and the Weasley's. He promised that they would not stay long and that he needed their attention for just a bit. He bid her good-night and headed to his office; it had been a long day and he was truly tired. Tomorrow would be another taxing day; he still had to talk to Corena Eastbridge, Zacharias Smith and Vincent Crabbe. The Weasley's only stayed an hour; they wanted Harry to get his rest. After everyone (that didn't go to school) left the others talked for an hour about everything; Harry promised when he was stronger that he would let them go into the Pensive and see everything. They all said good-night to Harry (except Ginny) and headed back to their own common rooms. Ginny stayed for only fifteen minutes; they lay there just enjoying each others company. Ginny kissed his cheek and said good-night then headed to Gryffindor common room; with the promise that she would see him at breakfast.

She had been worried about him and at one point was scared for him and herself. Things had to work out fine; fate had to make it to where he would have a happy life and she just hoped she was in it with him. Tomorrow was another day and she would worry about it then; she was just too tired to think and just wanted to sleep. She crawled into bed, pulled up the covers and laid her head on her pillow; she was asleep before she knew it and began to dream.

**Thank you so much to all the people that have and are reading this story. WOW chapter 40 is now done and chapter 41 will be started in a few days. I must work on the other story that I adopted and get that chapter ready to be posted. I hate to say that we are getting closer to the end but I am not sure how many more chapters there will be. I have already estimated once before and I can see that I am going to surpass the 45 chapters that I said there would be. I do hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and will let me know what you think. I think I drew it out to much with all the talking stuff; but once my fingers start I can't seem to get them to stop. I did stay under 7000 words this time; that could be a bad thing or a good thing you be the judge. Until next chapter; thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers. I do this for all of you. Froggyy1.**

**ZayneLily: Hello ZayneLily/ Annmarie and I am so sorry that you are confused; Please tell me how I confused you or how you got confused and I will try to clear it up for you. Please all you have to do is review and tell me or e-mail me and I will do my best for you to understand. Here is the next chapter and maybe that will help. Until next time and Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
  
**

**Mysticruby: Hello Mysticruby and thanks for the great review. I am glad to hear that you checked out Over the Summer and like what you found. I will be answering all the reviews I get on that story like I do here. I know she didn't but that way my readers know I care about what they have to say. ****Maine**** is a beautiful place and I have been there once or twice. My father was in the army and husband was in the navy; se I have traveled a bit in my life.  
  
**

**Cycla: Once again I thank you for reading the story and thank you for the kind words. I am glad to hear that you are one of the readers for Over the Summer and that you liked the first chapter I did. I am working on chapter 14 for that story right now. It does take me some time with writing a good Draco (shudders) but I am doing my best to keep it like she would have written it. Thanks again Cycla.  
  
**

**GiGiFanFic: I thank you for choosing my story and I do hope that you will enjoy it to the end. I love hearing from new readers and I do love hearing from my old readers too. When I started this story I wanted to show that he was grieving and that he was learning how to cope with every thing. He was fixing to be sixteen and was maturing. The I found an interview that JK Rowling did that basically said that was what was going to happen to him in book six. Thank you for putting me on your list and do hope that you keep enjoying the story. I know that you reviewed at chapter 2 but I answer my reviews as I get them. You need to catch up so your reviews are with the next chapter you read…LOL….Just kidding take your time reading the story. Thanks again Jeanne.  
  
**

**MadJupiter: Thank you and thank you for being here through all these chapters. You are great  
  
**

**Truerome****: Thanks you for thinking that my story is great and thank you for finding that mistake. You are the first to tell me that I made Hufflepuff the winner when in fact Cho caught the snitch and is in Ravenclaw. I will go back and fix it and have it posted the right way soon.  
  
**

**k3l-4-d0m****: Hello there k31 and thank you for reviewing. I am glad to hear that you read this story and that you read Over the Summer and that you are enjoying both stories. Thank you for the very kind words. Thanks you.  
  
**

**seekerchic211: Thanks seekerchic, I am so glad that you are enjoying the story, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you  
  
**

**Lord Rick IV: Never be sorry for not leaving a review and I understand about internet service problems (bell south and I have been going round and round. You know I had to make things right between them or it would be about Harry being in love with her. Yes we had to have a bit more sneaking around and more is to come… Lavender Brown is fixing to get hers from Hermione. Thanks again for reading and being so kind to review  
  
**

**dnd4ever: Thank you for thinking my story was good. As of this posting your last review was on chapter 6and I do hope that you keep enjoying the story. **

**dnd4ever: Thank you**


	41. Oh What a Mess

**MadJupiter**** Thank you again for reviewing Raiza and I am so sorry that the chapters are so long. I get started writing and just can't seem to stop. I know it seems like the chapters are getting a bit wired but you will understand soon why the chapters have went the way they have. Thank you again for reading and reviewing the story.  
  
**

**Lourdes****; I have went back and changed the misspelling of fate and thank you for pointing that out. You are just to kind with what you have said about my story and I really thank you from the bottom of my heart. I do hope that you will enjoy chapter 41 and I have started on 42 and hope I can get it out soon. Thank you again.**

**Cycla; Well she did have a melt down per say and you will soon read what her reaction to everything. I do hope you like chapter 41 and chapter 42 is being worked on right now and hope to have it out soon. Thank you again for reading and reviewing my story. **

**Mysticruby; Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Was a good post keep up the good work :D**

**dnd4ever: DND this is to answer all six of your reviews. I thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing six times. I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter as you have all the others. I am glad to hear you think that the chapters have been good and I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up.  
  
**

**magic**** 8; Thank you Magic 8 and I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Rick; I am so glad to her that you are enjoying this story; some people would disagree with you on the capturing the personalities of the characters. I would be the luckiest fanfiction writer if JK Rowling did read even a sentence of my story. She is my inspiration and my hopes are that when I finish this story and the one I adopted that I am going to start a story I have put in a briefcase that I started 20 years ago. Doing this story has given me some insight to how to really write a story and hope that when I am done with it I will be as lucky as JK was and get my story published. I do go back and try to find my mistakes and fix them; once I am finished with the story I plan to go back through and trying to fix all of my errors. I enjoy when my readers tell me when I have messed up; I just which they would tell me what chapters so I can go back and fix them. Thank you again for reading and for the great complements; you honor me with such a great review. **

**Joyce**

**sorry!: I thank you so much for telling me about that spelling mistake and I have went back and fixed it. Don't every be sorry for pointing out my mistakes; it helps me write better chapters. I will repost the chapters again soon.**

**Sara; Thank you so much Sara, there are far more fictions out there that I have read that are better then mine; check out my fav list for some great stories. I do hop that you will enjoy this chapter and the others to come. Thank you for such kind words and thank you for reviewing ****J****.  
  
**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 41**

**Oh What a Mess**

**(At the #12 Grimmauld Place that night)**

Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the Weasley family was in the kitchen at #12; she had every pot out of their cupboard, every stirring spoon in the pots, tea was brewing and biscuits were baking. Arthur Weasley sat at the table watching his wife; she was upset and he knew it and by the time she relaxed and had her feelings under control, they would have enough food to feed an army. She had made three pies already and they were on the table cooling, with the pies there were two cakes, two dozen tarts, and seven loaves of bread. She had not said a word since their return from Hogwarts and he was getting worried; she had never been this quiet in all the years he had known her.

She had acted this way right after Ron and Harry had brought their daughter up from the chamber but within an hour, she was talking to him about her worries. This was bad, not only bad but very bad; he waited for her to explode at him about her children not being safe anymore and that meant all of her children which now included Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna and the young Evans boy. He notice that her posture had slumped as she watched over the cooking food; she was about to break down and he needed to be prepared and he did not have long to wait. Molly Weasley stood ridged at the stove; her vision blurred as the tears started to fall. In her mind, she kept repeating her mantra "I have to be strong for the children" repeatedly but she could not hold back the tears or the aching in her chest. She started to fall to her knees as she let out a scream that would turn ones blood cold but a strong pair of arms caught her and lowered them both to the floor; the person said some words over her head but she could not hear what he said.

The person held her; in her mind, she knew it had to be her husband that held her while she cried. If felt like hours to her on that cold floor but truth be told it had only been twenty minutes. The whole time he whispered things to her, soothing her, that only he could say that would calm her; he was her rock, her life force and the one person besides her children that held her together. Once she had stopped crying, with a few sobbing noises every little bit, he was able to get her into a chair; he held her close to him and waited for her to compose herself enough to talk to him. He sat there and waited, he would just let her talk when she was ready; he knew better then to say a word until she was ready for him to answer and he would not interfere with what she had to say until she was done. He felt the same pain as she did, he had the same fears, and he worried just as his wife did but as the head of his house, the husband, the man who took care of his family. He had to be strong for her, their children, for Harry, and for all the others that they had adopted into the Weasley family over the years. Once she was calm enough and had started talking he got up from the table and made her a cup of tea; he slipped in some fire whisky and handed her the cup.

**_"Arthur, how can we help protect the children?"_**

****

**_"Yes, I know the school is the safest place for them to be but deatheater's are going to be in the forest."_**

****

**_"But we have to do something to protect our children."_**

****

**_"How can Albus be so calm about all of this?"_**

****

**_"We have to go back to Hogwarts and make him let us stay there and help."_**

****

**_"And yes, I know Bill will be there and some of his friends but I have to be there to protect my children."_**

****

**_"Arthur dear, please you have to make him let us be there, please Arthur."_**

"Molly, love you know as well as I; that Albus will make sure they are safe."

**_"They are my children Arthur."_**

"And they are my children too; we trust Albus and know that he will not let any harm come to them."

**_"What about Harry, Hermione, poor Neville, Mark, and Luna."_**

"Molly dear, they will be fine; don't give me that look dear. I am just as worried as you but I know that they will be safe; we trust Albus and you have to remember that."

**_"Yes, I do trust him but it is just so hard after hearing what was in Harry's pensive. He will try to get our children; at any cost just to get Harry and that boy is like my own. I will not stand for any of those children to be hurt (as her voice rose); mark my words Arthur Weasley if one hair on their heads is harmed I will hunt down the person and make them wish they had never been born."_**

"And I know that you will do just that Molly; the love you have for our children and you loving Harry and the others is what makes you a dangerous person, if they were to harm any of them. That my love is one of the reasons that made me fall in love with you and I think god and Merlin every day for bring you in to my life. Are you feeling any better dear?"

**_"Calmer but I will feel better when all this is over and I know the children are safe."_**

"I know Molly and you need to stop thinking of them as children; they are young adults and next year most of them will be adults in our world."

**_"Yes but they will always be my children; just as you are still your mothers child."_**

"What are you going to do with all this food you cooked (as he gave a small chuckle); it's a feast fit for a king but there are just you and I here."

**_"I will just put preserving charms on everything and feed it to the Order member's tomorrow night."_**

"Do you want me to help you take care of this or do you need to do this yourself?"

She gave him a weak smile and waved her wand over everything and set the charm; made another wave of her wand, the food storage cabinet opened, and she levitated everything into the cabinet. The dishes were set to washing, drying and putting themselves away; then she and her husband made their way to their room; there would not be much rest for her tonight, so she thought. Arthur walked behind her up the stairs with two cups of tea; he had placed a mild sleeping potion in their tea; he knew they would both need it to get a good night sleep. He handed his wife a cup of the tea once she had gotten into bed and joined her; they sipped their tea and then settled in for a good nights sleep. Tomorrow would be an even harder day for his wife and he would have to find a way to keep her from going to Hogwarts and hexing the headmaster of the school.

**(Hogwarts and in the headmaster's office that night)**

As Albus Dumbledore headed to his office, he let the events of the day and part of the night run through his mind. The plans that Voldemort was working on scared him; they would have to work hard to keep all of the students safe from the deatheater's that would come to Hogwarts on the day of the of the equinox but there were nine that would have to be guarded more then most. The other thing he feared was that Voldemort had included Draco Malfoy into his plans. He had hoped that Draco would not follow his father's path but he knew that it would have been hard for the boy not to believe in what his father had taught him these past sixteen years, which was the same case for Vincent Crabbe and he feared for both of their lives.

The Gargoyle moved to the side as he gave the password, once inside the spiral stair case and it moved it's way up to his office he though about the other two students that had decided to choose Voldemort's side; was it to late for them, had they gotten in to far and would they have no way out. To his charging, he didn't have the answers to these questions but hoped after he talked to the students tomorrow he would at least understand why they had chosen this path and if there was any way he could bring them back to the side of good. He stepped off the stairs and went into his office; he needed some answers to other questions and maybe the old headmaster's of Hogwarts could supply them.

When he mentioned the name of the book "Life Ever Lasting, I Can Help you Achieve It" some of the portraits gasped and he could see a few had looks of surprise in their eyes. It was the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff that informed him that in history; many had said the book was only a myth but if it was in the hands of the wrong witch or wizard, the wizarding world, as they knew it would end and evil would reign but the person would needed other things to make this happen. With reluctance, he asked her about "The Dragon of Ananta Boga" and he could see that she understood he knew that nothing but bad could come from the items that Voldemort wanted and if he got a hold of them then what she told him would come true and that the items Harry had hidden needed to stay that way. After an hour of talking to the many portraits in his office, Albus Dumbledore let out a bit of a sigh. He thanked her for the information and then retook his seat behind his desk; he heard a soft knock at his door and told them to come in. Professor McGonagall walked in looking like someone had killed one of her students and took a seat when he motioned for her to sit. He knew why she was there and waited for her to tell him what was on her mind.

"Albus, where do I start; we have children in our school trying to be deatheater's and not one of us teachers knew. How are we going to protect this school if the enemy is right inside with us?"

"Now Minerva, you know as well as I; that in all the time this school has been here that good and evil have resided within these walls. There is no way any headmaster could have prevented this from happening; all we can do is make sure we as their professors; is to teach them right from wrong and hope they will choose the right path."

"Albus, do you know how many potential deatheater's there are in Hogwarts at this time?"

"That Minerva is the key word; "Potential Deatheater's" and I must admit that most of the upper year Slytherin house students are on their way to becoming what their parents are; we can only hope that the younger ones will change their minds before it is to late. I know of eighteen Hufflepuff's, twenty Ravenclaw's and in Gryffindor, there are only five. The numbers change each year, some continue with that path but to my great pleasure some change their minds once they leave the school."

"So what are we going to do Albus to stop the deatheater's from taking the students or even attacking the school if they cannot get them?"

"I do not have these answers at this time Minerva; we will need to formulate a plan but now is not the hour to do so. I know that I need to rest and so do you; we will discuss this again I promise."

"Goodnight Albus"

"Goodnight Minerva"

**(In the hospital wing that night)**

After Ginny left the hospital wing, Harry lay there awake for hours. All he could think about was Voldemort, what he had planned, but he knew there was no way that Voldemort could find where the items were supposed to be because of them being unplotable. He knew that Dumbledore would do every thing he could to make sure his friends and the students were safe. He also knew that after last night and what Dumbledore had told the Weasley family that they would be safe and not get anywhere near their new home, that all the paper work, including the Will, Mr. Watters, and Percy were safe and had been since his vision of the deatheater's going after them. His connection to Voldemort was a curse but at times it was a gift form god or Merlin but he knew he had to work harder to keep Voldemort out of his mind. The past few connections he had with Voldemort; how could it be put, it was as if he was intruding on his mind and Voldemort didn't even know he was there or did he? Could his connection to Voldemort be a form of Legillmancey or was he just letting him see what he was planning? This he would have to ask Dumbledore; when they all went to his office tomorrow night.

Harry had no clue of what time it was; he just knew he had been lying there, in this bed and had been awake for quite a while and wanted to sleep but couldn't. As if she had known he was awake; Madam Pomfrey came through the curtains that surrounded his bed. She began checking him over and muttering things under her breath and walked away; a few minutes later she came back with a vial of potion and informed him that it was a mild sleeping potion, ordered him to drink every last drop and then told him to rest. He did not argue with her, he drank the potion and then slipped under the covers and was fast asleep.

**(Gryffindor Common Room that night)**

The group of four friends left the hospital wing and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room; each lost in their own thoughts. It was common knowledge that Luna spent a lot of time there and no one would bother them when they got their. It had became common knowledge that if the any of the six came in, that they were to be left alone and if they wanted to talk about what was going on they would.****

Everyone in the Gryffindor house understood the bond between them; some were jealous but only a few; these few would just disappear to their dorms when the group came in. Everyone had noticed that since Christmas break that a first year; Mark Evans had been allowed into the group; Mark Evans was the envy of many but did not boast about his friendship with Harry Potter and his friends. Most knew about what had happened to his family and knew that Harry had adopted him as a friend, companion, and a brother. They had a connection, they were orphans and this was caused by the same person; everyone tried to include him when ever they played games such as chess, exploding snaps, Gobstones or talking about their wizarding card collections.

For hours, this boy had sat in the area that the group always sat in; he was waiting for one or all of them to come back from the hospital wing and bring him news about how Harry was doing. He had tried to sneak out a few times but their head-of-house professor McGonagall had placed a prefect from Ravenclaw outside the door to make sure he or no one else left. He felt in his heart that something bad had happened to Harry and no one wanted him to know. At this moment in time, there were only a few people left in the common room; Mark Evans being the major and then you could see Lavender Brown and Parvati Patial doing homework at one table. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Randy Crow (he was a 7th year), Saundra Brewmister (a 5th year), and the other 1st year boys that shared a dorm with Mark Evans. These boys kept their distance but let him know they were there for him if he needed them to be; the others there were either just being there to be nosey (Randy and Saundra) or to hear about how Harry was doing.

Randy being the Sr., upper classman rose up out of his chair and gathered his books; he puffed out his chest and cleared his throat getting almost everyone's attention. He spoke with a slow, almost sickening drawl; to some they might say he was trying to hard to sound like the headmaster of the school and addressed the others in the room.

"Could I have your attention please, ah thank you; I know you all are waiting to see how the Potter boy is doing, but as the prefects were summoned by the headmaster, and I as the Sr., and upper classmen have control of the common room.'

Everyone looked at him as if he were out of his mind (except Saundra Brewmister) and went back to what they were doing.

"Now please listen up; the hour is late and we all have class tomorrow; I am sure that as soon as the others return they will tell you what is going on. Miss Granger shares the same dorm as you two girls, and Mr. Weasley and Longbottom (he made Longbottom sound as if it was a foul name) share a room with you two boys. It is time for you all to go to your dorms and retire."

It was Mark that stood and marched over to the 7th year; he didn't care that he was three times his size; it didn't matter if the others sat there and watched the older boy hurt him. He wasn't going anywhere and he was going to let this big fat prat of a git hear what he though about him being the Sr., upper classmen and trying to boss everyone around. He knew that the other first years that had stayed with him would try to back him up, but would the older ones do the same. It didn't take long for him to see that all of them were standing behind him; except the 5th year girl, Saundra Brewmister.

"I do not care who you are, what year you are in but if you ever refer to Harry as the Potter boy again; you will pay," he said through clenched teeth

"And I do not care that you are a Sr., upper classmen; you cannot make me leave since you are not a prefect, I have permission to stay here until as you put it; Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger and he is Mr. Longbottom to you mister; all get back. I may be little but I have friends here that prove that I am not alone; so I suggest, no I demand that you and your little butt kisser girlfriend go on up to your room." Mark said this all through clenched teeth and when he returned to his eleven-year-old demeanor, he added an evil smile.

"Cause I ain't going no where and you can't make me; nanny, nanny boo, boo." And stuck out his tongue and went back to his seat.

"Well I never in all my life" was all he got out before Seamus and Dean took him by the arms and started leading him to the stairs; they stopped in their tracks when they heard the portrait door open. They both smiled when they saw that it was indeed Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Luna. They gave Ron a look that told him "This guy was being a git" and waited to see what they were going to do. Hermione being the perfect prefect spoke first.

"Dean, Seamus, please tell me that you are not misbehaving?"

"Come on now Hermione, you know us better then that" said Seamus is his Irish drawl and a grin on his face.

"We were just sending the trash up to bed; he has been acting like; how can I say this" said Dean

"Well Dean, why not just say it out right; don't play it out man" this came from Lavender

"Yeah, tell her how he's a twit" came from four of the first years

"Oh for goodness sakes, someone tell me what is going on before I start giving out detentions."

"Hermione, you see we were all just sitting here, you know waiting to hear about Harry. This prat told us since he was the Sr., upper classmen, that you know he ruled over the common room, told us we had to go to bed and all that, so you see we had to send him on his way but you came in so we stopped," said Lavender with a smirk on her face.

"Randy, is you name right?"

"Yes"

"I am afraid they have you dead to right; you as an upper classmen cannot rule over a common room and prefects cannot rule over a common room. We can suggest that the students go to bed, that is until eleven-thirty. At eleven-thirty we can only make fourth years and below go to their dorms and at midnight do the same with the rest of the students."

"Fine" he said and he jerked his arms free from Dean and Seamus and headed up the stairs, Saundra right behind him.

"Now before any of you start with questions, I will tell you what we can. Harry is doing fine, he had a few minor burns, they have been healed, his jaw was broken when we had to give him a potion to counter act the poison that was made when his potion exploded, and it is healed. Madam Pomfrey will release him tomorrow morning and I suggest you not ask questions. Now, I suggest that you either, go back to what you were doing or go on up to your dorms, as for you four come here."

The four first years that had been staying with Mark started towards her, unsure if she was going to be nice or if she was indeed going to give them all a detention for being up so late. They followed her over to a corner of the common room and waited for her to let them have it.

"Now boys, I know you were here to support Mark and I thank you so much for that. He needs friends his own age and I hope that all of you are his friend, as the rest of us are. This will be our little secret tonight but it's time to head to bed; Mark will be up soon ok."

"Thank you Miss. Granger" came from the four boys as they ran to the stairs and headed to their dorm.

Hermione decided that they would all sit on the couch, Ron and Neville on each end of the couch; the girls were in the middle with Mark between them. They each took one of his hands and just held it, giving a reassuring squeeze every now and then. They let him know that Harry knew he would have been there if he could and he understood why he was not there. Luna explained to him that he was to ask no question but that until April he and his friends were not to go near the forest; unless they were with Hagrid for classes, that for his safety they needed to know where he was at all times; he gave her a queer look but nodded his head that he understood. It wasn't long before the portrait hole opened again and Ginny came through; she didn't say a word or acknowledge they were there, she waked up the stairs and was gone. They knew she was tired; they were tired too and decided it was time to head to bed. Ron walked Mark to his dorm and promised that they would wait for him in the morning and headed to his own bed to try, and get some sleep.

Even though it was, a school night and their head of house had instructed them that Luna could only be there on weekends; she slept in Hermione's dorm that night. Hermione's bed was at the end of the row and had a lot of room between it and the wall; with this in mind, she expanded her bed and got Luna a nightshirt to sleep in. They lay there on their backs; watching the top of the bed; thinking about what they had been told tonight. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for all of them; every thing was such a mess and Hermione knew that they would be working a lot on the items that Dobby and Winky had hidden some where within the castle walls.

Zacharias Smith, he had been placed in an unknown location to insure his safety, and only Dumbledore knew where he was. Dumbledore spoke with him first that morning, when Dumbledore entered the room Zacharias was just sitting down to eat the breakfast that Dobby had brought to him; the headmaster sat down in the other chair and poured them both some tea. He knew why the headmaster was there and why he was being held in this room but what he didn't know was what the headmaster would say or what he intended to do to him for his part.

Dumbledore had sent Dobby to wake him at six that morning; with instructions that the boy was to be showered, dressed and eating by seven; this way their talk would be over with and he would be allowed to get to class on time; giving the headmaster two hours for him to talk to all three of his students. Dumbledore could tell that Zacharias; though scared would wait until he started their talk.

"Mr. Smith, I am sure by now you know why you are here and why I am here?"

"Yes sir"

"Will you tell me why you have decided to take this path in life?"

"I rather not say"

"Are you afraid to tell me why or are you not sure of why you have done this?"

"Both sir"

"I promise you Mr. Smith that myself and the rest of the staff here will do everything we can to protect you and the others. You do not need to fear me, I mean you no harm but I can tell you now that Voldemort does and if his plans go they way he intends them to; he will punish the three of you for failing him."

"No harm will come to me sir, I have the word of a friend that as long as I try and do what is asked of me I will be protected."

"Mr. Smith, did you hear about the incident in potions class yesterday, involving Mr. Potter?"

"Just that his potion exploded; shows he is not as smart as his friends think he is."

"Mr. Smith, Zacharias what happened yesterday was not to any negligence of Mr. Potter's. I cannot tell you why he has this connection but I can tell you Mr. Potter and Voldemort are connected; yesterday when you and your comrades failed to send Mr. Potter to him; lets just say he got very mad. The result of this was Voldemort and Harry's minds coming together and Harry being able to see and hear Voldemort's plans concerning you and the other two students."

"How do you know that Harry is telling you the truth?"

"Memories do not show falsehoods Zacharias; myself and a few of the other professors viewed Harry's memories in a pensive last night. On the night of the equinox he plans on taking you three and punishing you, bring you back to the school and placing you on the steps for the others to see. Who ever made you this promise of protection will fail; your only chance at safety is here at Hogwarts."

"That doesn't prove anything sir, you could be telling me this so I will tell you things about the Dark Lord."

"I can show you these memories if you like; like I said Zacharias, memories cannot show falsehoods. You know what I say is true; this is your choice and yours alone. I will be talking to Corena and Vincent in a while and giving them the same talk as I have you; in the end it is up to you to believe what your friend told you or my memories of what happened."

"How long do I have to decide; I mean I have class and I could meet up with the other two and we could get together and just leave before you could talk to them."

"For now that is impossible; there are charms placed around all of you, you will be able to see them through out the day but if you try to talk to one another; your voices will fail and forget what you were about to do. What is that muggle saying; ah yes "I have covered all my bases" and I assure you that only I can lift these charms."

"So how long will we have to decide?"

"Until dinner tonight; before you go to your table come up and see me; tell me then what you have decided or any time during the day, it is your choice when you come to me."

"Now you must get ready for class and I have your comrades to talk to; have a pleasant day and I will await your decision. Good day Zacharias."

By the time classes started, Dumbledore had visited the hospital wing and talked to Vincent Crabbe and Corena Eastbridge. Crabbe listened to everything the headmaster had said but never said a word; he had been warned by his father that if his mission had been discovered that the "Mudblood lover" would try to change his belief's. He knew most of the students feared him because of his size; he used it to his advantage most of the time but what most people didn't know about him was that he hated his life. He hated hurting people for Draco, his father and even more so he hated the fact that his father had forced him to be a slave for his father's master. He just wanted to live in peace but knew that would never happen, so he went along with whatever orders came to him. He knew he would not be able to tell Draco about what Dumbledore had said, with the charm or whatever he had told him about would not let him. It didn't matter because he knew that after they had failed that Draco would be watching them all and would inform one of the deatheater's, his mother or the Dark Lord himself of their actions. He knew that if the Dark Lord got a hold of him he would pay for his failure, he had heard of the things he did to people that failed him. In the back of his mind and in a small corner of his heart he hoped and prayed to whatever gods there were that the headmaster could keep them safe.

Corena Eastbridge was the last of the three that Dumbledore talked to that morning, she was scared at what the headmaster was going to do to her. She knew he was a kind man but with what she had tried to do to Harry Potter; well everyone knew that he regarded the boy like a grandson and she was worried when he walked into her hospital room. He asked her the same questions, gave her the same option as he had the others, told her about the charm that was on them, and let her know that he would await her answer. She had been to afraid to tell him her reasons for doing what she had done but knew she would have to tell him because of her family. She had been in constant contact with her family, since the threat had been made against them. Some how people knew she was a coward and had used that to their advantage and had used her to get to Harry Potter, she had nothing against him but would do anything to protect her family. Would the headmaster understand this and would he help protect her family. In her letters to them, she always asked if things were fine, if anyone had visited them, or anyone had sent them threats. Their responses were always the same; everyone was fine, no one had visited them that they didn't know and there had not been any threats made against them, but she knew that it meant nothing. She knew from history that deatheater's would make threats of harm and no one would know but the person they had threatened; she had to keep her family safe. She knew that she had to do the right thing, but wasn't sure of the out come. Time would tell and when she talked to the headmaster, she would do it alone; this way the other two would not know about it.

By eight o'clock the next morning the six Gryffindor students stood outside the hospital wing; waiting on the release of one Harry Potter. Anyone passing by could tell that not one of them had much sleep the night before; rumors started to fly around the castle about Harry's condition. By the time Harry had been released and the group had entered the great hall whispers could be heard.

"I heard he died during the night" came from the Ravenclaw table.

"I heard he was burned so bad his face was unrecognizable" came from the Hufflepuff table.

Harry closed his mind and tried to block out the rumors as he walked down to the end of the Gryffindor table; all he wanted to do was eat, head to class, and for this day to be over with. He could tell that it was going to be one of those days that went by too slow; he would have to contact Dobby during one of his breaks and inform him that he and Winky had to meet them in the headmaster's office after dinner tonight. He was still tired from his ordeal and just hoped the meeting tonight would be a good one. Harry kept Mark close to him during the meal and would whisper things to the young boy; some wondered what he was saying but did not dare to ask. With a worried look, he told Mark to stay close to his classmates and not go off anywhere alone and not to worry too much, that he would explain everything to him later. Mark kept nodding his head as he ate his breakfast; he understood that Harry was making sure he was safe for some reason and would not question him about it.

They all finished breakfast and headed to their classes; Mark went straight to the first year boys that had stayed with him the night before and they headed off to class. As Harry and his group of friends were walking out the door, a girl walked up to them and looked Harry straight in the eyes, she bowed her head and then looked back at him with a form of bravery that she didn't even understand.

"I'm so sorry Harry Potter" and walked away with out another word.

Everyone looked at her strangely except for Harry and Ginny; they looked at each other and just nodded. They both knew that she had been one of the three people that had tried to send him to Voldemort and Harry wondered what had made her do what she did, maybe Dumbledore would tell him at the meeting tonight. With out another word they all headed to their classes. The day wore on to slow, not only for Harry and his friends but also for three others in the castle. By lunchtime, most of the rumors had stopped and people were acting normal again. As the group of friends sat eating their lunch, they noticed that the girl form that morning going up to the teachers table; she said a few words to the headmaster and he motioned her to follow him. They both disappeared into the room behind the staff table, fifteen minutes later, they both came out, and Dumbledore motioned for professor McGonagall to come over to them, the whole time whispering to the girl. Dumbledore whispered to the professor and then she took the girl in her arms and directed her out of the great hall. This only confirmed Harry's and Ginny's suspicions that she had been one of the three; that now made two that Harry was sure about but who was the third and would he ever know for sure who they all were.

Dobby popped in to the great hall; looking around until he spotted Harry and his friends. He bowed to them all and then talked to Harry in whispers; Harry sat there and just shook his head yes and no every now and then before Dobby bowed to him and was gone in a pop. He informed his friends that Dobby had only told him that Dumbledore had already informed him and Winky to be at his office after dinner. They all shook their heads at their understanding and finished their lunch; it was time to head to their next class. To Harry, it seemed like the time slowed down even more after lunch and by the time classes ended he just wanted to go to bed and sleep until Christmas but knew he couldn't go to bed yet. He had the meeting with the headmaster and had some homework to do, would this day ever come to an end, he doubted it.

They all sat in the Gryffindor common room doing homework, talking and just waiting for dinner. At one point Harry took Mark up to the sixth year dorm and explained to him a little bit about why he had made him promise he would stay with people during the day and not wonder off anywhere. He promised Mark that he would talk to him some more soon about things that were happening and why but that he needed to be patient with him on this. Mark sat there and shook his head only saying a few things during the whole conversation. Harry let him know that he was now family and that he would do anything to make sure he was safe. They headed back down to the common room; it was nearing the time they would have to go to dinner and then head to the headmaster's office. The six headed down to dinner, meet Luna at the bottom of the stairs, and headed into dinner in the great hall. They took their time eating dinner and would look up at the head table every now and then; they would wait until Dumbledore to leave the great hall before heading to his office. At eight-thirty, Albus Dumbledore stood and looked over to the Gryffindor table; it was his way of telling that the time had come for them to meet with him. They all stood up and headed down the isle between the house tables; they stopped long enough for Mark to ask his friends to come with him. Mark told them all good luck, goodnight and headed for the Gryffindor tower; he noticed they all looked a bit scared and unsure of what would happen tonight.

Harry knew that Dobby and Winky would already be there, since they only had to pop in. Harry stepped up to the gargoyle and whispered his name, the gargoyle moved to the side and they stepped on the staircase as it moved up towards the office. The door to the headmaster's office was open; Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading over some parchments as they entered. He looked up and motioned for them to all take a seat and put the parchment aside, gathering his thoughts before he spoke to them. The news he had to tell them was not bad per say but wanted them to know what he had found out; it was easier to just tell them all since Harry would tell them any way. There were two pops and Dobby and Winky were standing by Harry's side.

"Ah, let me first say to you all, thank you for coming. I know you are wondering why I have asked you all here tonight," they all shook their heads yes to this and waited for him to continue.

"You all have been told of the dangers that threaten you all and a few other students."

"Yes sir, did you talk to the three students yet?"

"Yes Harry, I did this morning and I must say that one of the students that had been involved had their family threatened. We have made sure that the family is now safe and know that this was they only reason why this person did this. They felt they had no other choice in the matter and regrets the choice they made."

"She, gave her apologies this morning to Harry, we all know who she is but we don't know her name."

"Her name is of no importance Miss. Granger; just know she was sincere in her apology."

"I do sir; just by the way she looked me in the eyes but what about the other two?"

"I would prefer to speak about the items Harry."

"I know that Vincent Crabbe was included in the three there were to send me to Voldemort."

"Yes he was, but he is fearful of his family's wrath so he complies with what he is told."

"And the other person"

"I would prefer not to say"

"They tried to take me to Voldemort, I think I have a right to know who and why."

"Yes Harry, you do but this other person has their reason and is trying to understand the betrayal of his friend. Let me just say someone within Voldemort's circle tricked this person and to prove that, I had to show a bit of my memory of what you showed us in your pensive. Please do not get mad Harry; I understand that you would prefer others to not know, but to prove to them that they had been lied to and that I was being truthful with them I had to show them what Voldemort planned for them."

"If that is all you showed them, then I guess it is ok"

"Good, now on to more pressing matters, the items that Voldemort wants. I know you have them safe and secure but we must some how insure that these items remain secure forever. Last night, when I returned to this office and spoke with some of the portraits my worst fears were confirmed, these items are only used for evil, no good can come from them."

"You know he won't stop looking for them."

"You are right Mr. Weasley, so now we must try to keep them hidden and safe."

"Sir, Dobby, and Winky will never release the information about where they are."

"I know they are loyal to you Harry and would never betray you but we have to think of the future. One day they will not be with us and then the protection will be broken."

"Sir, can we have until Sunday to talk about this amongst ourselves; this includes Dobby and Winky."

"Of course you can. I am not asking you to come up with something tonight. The items after all belong to you and the other owners of the other estate; I was going to suggest that you speak with them on this matter and to answer your question, they will be here Saturday to spend the day with you all so that you may talk with them about this."

"Thank you sir"

"There is no need to thank me Harry, we are all helping in what ever way we can in this war and to help stop Voldemort form getting stronger. Between now and Saturday I suggest that you all put your minds together and see if you can some up with ideas for this problem. I know that most of you have some studies to do so I will not keep you any longer."

"Thank you again and goodnight sir, oh Dobby and Winky please meet me in Gryffindor common room in about thirty minutes please."

"Yes master Harry, Winky and Dobby will be there sir."

"Thank you Winky, see you then," he, and his friends walked out of the headmasters office and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

Luna started to head down the stairs but Ginny stopped her and made her come with them. This talk included all of them and she would not be left out; Luna could do nothing but smile and grabbed a hold Neville's and Ginny's hands as they made their way to the tower. Once inside the tower, Dobby and Winky were waiting for them; Harry told them all to follow him up to the sixth year boy's dorm. Dean and Seamus were sitting on their beds talking when they entered. Harry spoke to his other roommates for a few minutes, thanked them and they left the group alone in the room. Harry put a silencing charm and locking charm on the door, they sit into motion a few plans for the next few days, when, where, and how they were going to go over things with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley when they got there. Harry had some ideas but wanted to wait until the next night after dinner and they all could go to the room of requirements. Hermione and Ron decided to go with Neville to walk Luna down to her house entrance, leaving Harry and Ginny to talk alone with Dobby and Winky. With not knowing the exact time of their arrival, they had forty-eight hours give or take to figure out something, this was going to take all of them working on this and quickly.

Dobby and Winky promised to be in the meeting room and have things set up for them by seven-thirty the next night. With a bow and a goodnight, the two house-elves were gone in a pop. Harry walked Ginny down to the stairs so she could go on to bed; he knew she had not slept well the night before. She kissed his cheek, went up to her dorm, showered, and went to bed; she was asleep within five minutes. Harry went back to his room and readied him self for bed; he was so tired he didn't know if he was going to be able to clear his mind enough before he fell asleep but he was going to try. As he lay there clearing his mind Neville and Ron came in and started getting ready for bed, no one said a word as they moved around the dorm. Ron and Neville said their goodnights to everyone and climbed into bed; pulling the curtains closed as they lay down. Harry tried his hardest to clear his mind s his eyes closed; seeing a deer, dog and wolf running across some field as he fell into a deep sleep.

Well here, we are at the end of chapter 41; there is so much more I wanted to put into this chapter but I know it was getting long. So far, it says I have 8,012 words in this chapter but it always changes when I post. I am not sure why but I felt that 8,000 words it was getting a bit long. I know I have other chapters longer then this one but if I add any more to this chapter it will be over 10,000 words and I don't want to be killed for it being so long. I also want to say sorry, to all my readers for taking so long with this chapter; there were just so many things going through my mind, and I wanted it to be right. I do hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter and as always it you want to please Review because I love to know how you all think I am doing with this story; good or bad. Thank you all so much for reading my story and being here for me and help me through this journey. I bow to all of my readers and my reviewers; with out you this story would not be here or as long as it is. Froggyy1


	42. New Revelations and the start of Hermion...

k3l-4-d0m: Hello and thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yes, it has been a slow and tedious process with Ginny and Harry and their transformation, it is coming and it will be the most special transformation between them both, if I say any more it will give it away. It is coming soon I promise and it won't be much longer.

Cycla: Thank you so much for the kind words. I am glad you like how I did Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, it is how I see them reacting to things so far but you will see more of their reactions to things coming in the next few chapters and towards the end of the story. After reading all five books, I kinda got the feeling he just does what he does to please his family and is bullied by Malfoy into doing bad things. He just seems like he would rather be somewhere else and doing other things and you are very welcome. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Joyce

dnd4ever: Thank you and thank you for reviewing. I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Ma) JuPiT3R: Thank you so much and I do hope you will enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing on almost every chapter ;)

Sara: Thank you Sara and thanks for thinking it was awesome. Thank you so much for the kind words and the big complements on this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks again

Mysticruby: LOL Mysticruby, yes no matter what you have to love Molly Weasley and yes she does have a heart of gold and that is one thing I try to bring out when I write about her. As one of my reviewers on another web site said "The plot thickens"….LOL The big bang, per say is coming and many will be shocked at what I have in store for Old Voldie and Snape….LOL. Malfoy will get his but I am not sure how yet. Thanks again

Lourdes: As always Lourdes, thank you for reading and reviewing and thank you very much for the encouraging words in all of your reviews. Thank you

seekerchic211: I know my chapters seem to run long and ini this chapter I tried to stop before I got to carried away. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I am trying to keep them shorter this time but I can't make any promises in future chapters. Thanks again for reading.

wolfgurl: I want to start by thanking you for giving my story a chance and reading it and thank you so much for thinking it is excellent. Thank you for the complement about my improving over the course of the story. I have went back and change the mistake with aloud to allowed but I haven't posted it yet I guess, I though I had. When I started this story I wanted to show how they were growing up and maturing and then I read an interview with Jk and that is what she said would be happening in book six. I am debating on if I will write a version of book seven or not but I will let my readers know if I am or not when I finish this one. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story.

PLOT HOLE!: Answer is in this chapter and you will see why it looked like there was a hole in the plot, all part of the plan (wink). I hope you will enjoy finding out why it went the way it did but most of the answers will come up iin the next chapter or two. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 42**

**New Revelations and the start of Hermione's revenge **

****

The next morning everyone in the group met up in the entrance hall and headed into breakfast; Mark had been sitting with the others off and on but for the past four days, he was always with them during meals. Luna had been joining them even more at the Gryffindor table for the past four days, they were making sure that everyone stayed safe. As everyone started in on his or her breakfast, the owl post started arriving; Ron looked up since they were expecting some news from his parents. The first owl to arrive flew right to Hermione; she pulled the money from her bag and paid the owl for the Daily Prophet, unfolded the paper and started reading. The next thing they knew she had spat out her juice and was coughing hard trying to catch her breath. Many people at the table gave her a strange look but her friends looked worried. She laid the paper out so everyone could gather round to read what had upset her.

**_The Daily Prophet_**

**_Story by; Rita Skeeter_**

**_Independent Reporter_**

**_The Failed Attempt to Free Azkaban Prison_**

****

****

**_Early Sunday morning, somewhere in the north, a number of deatheater's tried to free their comrades from the prison known as Azkaban. The Minister of Magic and many others have tried to keep this out of the papers, for what reasons we do not know. The information I have received is reliable and to the misfortune of the Minister of Magic, I am reporting this story to the wizarding world. Ten known deatheater's, were taken into custody in the wee hours Sunday morning; there was one deatheater that will shock the good people of the wizarding world. Fifteen years ago, Sirius Black was accused of killing his old friend Peter Pettigrew and as we know from the story that was written last year concerning Sirius Black's Will, that many said that he was innocent of all charges and that Pettigrew was alive. From the information I received, Peter Pettigrew was one of the deatheater's taken into custody Sunday morning. _**

****

**_This story had been set to print and was going to be in the Monday morning edition of the Daily Prophet but I received and owl telling me to wait, that news would follow soon. Late yesterday afternoon, I received an owl that informed me that the prisoner Peter Pettigrew, was not who he had seemed to be. When ministry officials arrived to question Pettigrew under the potion Veritaserum, he was not in his bed but instead an unknown man was fast asleep in the bed, on the floor was a silver hand flask, which contained Polyjuice potion within the container. After checking the flask they found that it had an unbreakable charm and a replenishing charm placed on it, the source of where the potion came from is unknown at this time. We know that this man was able to use the Polyjuice potion, only because Peter Pettigrew has to be alive, to brew a perfect potion you do have to have a piece of the person you are to impersonate. I am sure that this news will come as a blow to his old friend Remus J. Lupin, who had been one of the people to surrender this imposter to Auror's Sunday morning. _**

****

**_This being more proof that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts have told us the truth again; Pettigrew's finger that had been left behind fifteen years ago had been given to his mother along with awards. Where is the finger today since his mother has long passed from this world; it was sealed and had been placed somewhere with in the department of mysteries and they have confirmed the finger is still there. Once again this confirms that Peter Pettigrew is alive and somewhere in the wizarding world and proves the story that he was the one who was and is a deatheater, it also proves to me and I hope to the rest of the wizarding world that Sirius Black was framed and innocent. We as a wizarding community can only hope that the Minister of Magic will open his eyes and start helping in the fight; if not we as a wizarding community need to have him booted out of office and replaced with someone that will take charge and do the job right. My condolences to any member of the Pettigrew family, that are still with us out there; knowing that their family member is and will always be a deatheater and to Harry Potter and Mr. Remus Lupin, my condolences for not getting the right person._**

****

**_Rita Skeeter_**

**_Independent Reporter_**

**__**

****

****

****

Harry looked up at the staff table; he could tell that Remus had not read the Daily Prophet yet. He took the copy that Hermione had received and headed to the staff table, the staff watched as he walked up to Remus and handed the paper to him, his eyes went wide and then he slammed the paper down and left the great hall. Harry let him go, he knew he would need time to himself, and the worst part of the whole thing, they had celebrated about the capture of the rat that had betrayed his parents. Harry made his way back to his friends and grabbed his books and headed out of the great hall, the rest letting him have time alone. They all finished their breakfast and then headed to class; they all could tell it was going to be a long day.

Remus had been waiting for Harry out in the hall; they headed to Remus's quarters with out saying a word. Both were thinking the same thing as they walked; Voldemort had fooled them and they were pissed. Once inside the quarters, Remus sent a note by owl to Dumbledore and informed him that Harry was with him and that he was not sure if either of them would be out the rest of the day. Dumbledore sent a note back, informing Remus, he would take his classes for the day and would inform Harry's professors that he would be in special training with him for the rest of the day. Harry felt stupid for not realizing that Wormtail had been in his visions, not only just before the attack on Azkaban but after; he had been in the vision he had seen with Voldemort during his potions class a few days ago. Remus didn't feel any better then Harry, he had watched the memory of Voldemort and had missed his old school mate getting the five deatheater's and bringing them to him. His only excuses was that he had been so worried about Harry he didn't pay attention as well as he should have, he was sure that Dumbledore was thinking about what they all had missed and was blaming himself for not seeing the traitor in the memories.

Professor McGonagall had pulled Ron, Hermione, and Neville aside after their transfiguration class and had informed them that Harry was safe, with their DADA professor and that they might not see him until later that night. At lunch Ron informed Luna, Ginny and Mark where Harry was and for them not to worry he would see them later on that evening, even though she didn't understand how she already knew but she knew what was going on in Harry's mind and that he was ok.

**(Headquarters that morning)**

****

Molly Weasley had been sitting at the kitchen table reading over the note that had arrived from Dumbledore, she didn't know if she should be worried or not. The events of the past few days were weighing heavy on her mind and on her heart. The children had requested that her and her husband come to Hogwarts on Saturday, no given time but that the earlier they could get there the better. The note informed them that the children wanted to talk to her and Arthur and that it was important and it had to be this Saturday. Her husband was at the ministry finishing some last minute paperwork; he knew there would be an argument about him taking time off if he did not have it done. He would be informing them he was taking some personal time off; he would not return to work until Monday morning. To the displeasure of Molly, he had informed her that if they would not let him have the time off he would quit his job and that would be that. She did not agree with what he planned to do if they refused, she hoped it would not come to that, but if it did she would stand behind his decision and support him no matter what happened.

There was a tapping at the window, this brought her out of her thoughts and looked up to see an owl sitting on the ledge of the window. When she got to the window she noticed the Daily Prophet tied to the owls leg; there was a note attached to the paper and she wondered who had sent it to her since she did not subscribe to that rag of a paper any more. She lifted the window and relieved the owl of its burden and the owl flew away, someone had paid this owl to deliver this to her and it made her worry that it had something to do with the meeting with her children. She took the note and read it first; she was surprised to see who had sent it to her.

Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley,

I hope that you both are doing well and this finds you both in good health. I hope you don't mind but I felt that you both should see the article that I had published in the Daily Prophet this morning. I am doing everything in my power to print the truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and repairing the damage, I have done against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. You will also notice that I am doing everything I can to help Harry Potter clear his godfathers name, there is someone sending me plenty of information that Minister Fudge does not want the wizarding world to know and I plan on letting it out; either through the Daily Prophet or through the Quibbler.

Please let me know if I do not have all the information straight and I will make sure that the information is corrected, reprinted, and published in one of the papers. Mr. Potter has found it in his heart to forgive me for what I have said in the past and has let me help him in the quest to help clear Sirius Blacks name. You may talk to him first to make sure this is all right with him but if there is ever any information that you have that will help this cause please contact me and I will make sure the truth is printed in either paper. Thank you for your time and I do hope that you will both read the article.

Yours in friendship

Rita Skeeter

Molly Weasley sat there in shock, she did not know if she should read the article or not but her curiosity got the better of her and she opened up the paper and started to read. As she read the paper, her heart sank at the thought that when her husband saw this he would not be happy. He had helped keep Remus from killing this man and now he was not who they thought he was. She reread it before floo calling her husband at work, had he seen the Prophet this morning and if not how would he react and there was only one-way to find out. Hesitantly she went over to the fireplace and through in the floo powder and a small Phoenix feather, called out "Arthur Weasley's office," and stuck her head into the fireplace. Her husband was sitting in his chair, with his head bent over the desk working on some parchment.

"Arthur" she said as he turned in his chair.

"Molly dear, is there something wrong?"

"Have you seen the Prophet this morning?"

"No and I thought you quit reading that "Rag" as you put it."

"I was sent a copy this morning and I think you should read it."

"I'll be home in an hour and I will read it then ok."

"No, you should read it now and I think we should head to Hogwarts early."

"Did something bad happen dear?"

"In a way it did Arthur, the man that was captured Sunday morning that you thought was Peter Pettigrew; well he wasn't. He was using Polyjuice potion and well we need to get to Hogwarts as soon as we can."

"Yes, I understand dear, I will be home as soon as I can and well send an owl to Albus and tell him we are coming early. I should be home with in the next thirty minutes ok."

"I will have everything ready by then dear but do hurry."

"I will love and don't worry too much."

"See you soon dear," and with that she pulled her head out of the fireplace.

Arthur Weasley finished his paper work and headed for headquarters. When he arrived home twenty minutes late, his wife had lunch on the table for him and as they ate, he read the article in the Daily Prophet and the note that Rita Skeeter had sent with the paper; he would take this with him for Harry and Dumbledore to see. By eleven-thirty they were ready, with soft pops from them both they apparated into Hogsmeade, and started their walk towards the castle.

**(Hermione, Ginny, and Luna going over the plans)**

****

Hermione had pulled Ginny and Luna away from the others so she could talk with them alone before they went to classes; they had to make sure everything was ready for the show that would go on all during the day and on through Sunday. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had been planning revenge on Lavender Brown for some time now and today would be the day it happened. They had not let the boys know what they were doing; this would be the Lady Marauders prank and only theirs. It was their way to show Lavender and the female population of Hogwarts what would happen if they tried to mess with one of their boyfriends and they were sure that if any of the male population ever tried to mess with them that Ron, Neville and Harry would do the same thing.

Between Hermione, Ginny and Luna they had came up with the several idea's and had sent them off to Fred and George, Fred and George had the job of making the idea's do what the girls wanted. It had taken them some time but in the end, they had perfected each idea and sent them back with their blessing; the two inventors were happy to help them return the favor of humiliation (this being the modus operandi of the twins). Hermione worked her plans of revenge on the basic notion that Lavender Brown was vain and held her beauty as her asset and this was her weapon against her fellow Gryffindor. With working on this for a few months, Hermione had been able to get the entire specifics about her makeup, which company made it, where she got it and had even sent the twins a catalog so they could make sure it looked the same. The Weasley Wizard Wheeze makeup kit contained Base makeup, powder, eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, lip-gloss, eyeliner, lip liner, blush, and body glitter. The twins had sent her a list of what each did and how the charms or potions used, could be changed with each product.

Our Dearest Hermione,

The writing changed as did the color, they were writing this together. She wondered if there was anything, they did alone.

Enclosed you will find a list of each product and what each will do; with your permission after you have completed your revenge we want to market this product in our shop and as always with any ideas the Marauders come up will be supplied to you for free.

We as in George and I enjoyed your ideas for the makeup kit and we are sure that it will be a great success. We know that this is hard for you

As my brother, Fred has stated, you being you and all this prank stuff is really cool. We honor the prefect bookworm and hope that we can help you again soon.

We know that our little sis and Luna helped you with these ideas; so let them know how much we love their devious minds.

We have included a list of the products and what they can do; use them well and pass on where you got them.

Hermione you really are one smart witch and George and I are glad to be of service to you. Until your next plan idea, good luck.

Fred and George Weasley

Owners and operators of Weasley Wizard Wheeze

Products sent to and half invented by Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.

Base makeup: This item can be purchased in a verity of colors to match every skin tone. This product comes in three different verities; which we have included for you. One to cause blemishes for an hour to a whole week (your choice), the second conceals what the makeup is used for (everyone will see what the wearer looks like with out makeup). The third and the one that causes the most trouble for the person who you decided to use it on, is the personality charm that has been placed on the product. This will cause the person to experience many different mood swings while they wear this product.

Powder: This product comes in translucent, light, medium, and dark. You may choose to make it match a person's skin tone. This product can be used to cause itching, swelling, blemishes, or change the skin color it's self. We have supplied you with each of the causes and in each of four colors.

Eye shadow: This product comes in every color under or over the rainbow (64 colors) and at this time can only produce the results of making the person blink constantly.

Mascara: Comes in colors of black, blue, green, yellow, fuchsia, and gold. Makes the lashes grow all over the eyes and to incredible lengths and will last from one hour to twenty-four hours.

Lipstick: Comes in most shades available on the market and the affects are as follows; swelling lips (black container), speaking in gibberish (yellow container), speaking in rhymes (blue container), and to swear in parseltongue (green container). These can last from one hour to a week (you decide).

Lip-gloss: Comes in most shades available on the market and the affects are as follows; swelling lips (black container), speaking in gibberish (yellow container), speaking in rhymes (blue container), and to swear in parseltongue (green container). These can last from one hour to a week (you decide) and if used with the lipstick; it will double the effects and time.

Eyeliner: Comes in black, blue, brown, green, and gold. Causes lines to flow through the person's skin, making designs of a sexual nature to appear on the face and any bare skin; these effects can last from one hour to a week's time and will be in the color of the eyeliner.

Lip liner: Comes in most shades available on the market and the affects are as follows, swelling lips (black container), speaking in gibberish (yellow container), speaking in rhymes (blue container), and to swear in parseltongue (green container). These can last from one hour to a week (you decide) and if used with the lipstick; or the lip-gloss it will triple the effects and time.

Blush: This comes in a verity of colors that are available on the market. This product will cause the wearer to do things that would make them or most people blush; during the most inappropriate time and can last from one hour to a month

Body glitter: This product, no matter how little you put on will fall all over your books, homework, clothes and will stick for a week. It will not come off during, say a bath, or shower for twenty-four hours. This product is made to annoy said person and maybe their professor's.

Also included in this shipment you will find six potions; they will do the things you have asked them to do. Get some pictures if you can so we can have pictures for the displays when we start selling the products. Thanks again for the ideas girls.

**Chick potion** (will make anyone cower when confronted about anything); this will last from one hour to up to a month.

**Odor potion** (makes the person smell like a skunk, the garbage or a dead fish; you pick). We made this where it will only last up to eight hours (no matter how much you shower).

**Nail potion** (makes the fingernails and toenails grow a foot long; no wearing shoes with this potion), this will last from one hour to up to a month.

**Hair potion** (Add to shampoo or conditioner; makes the hair of the person seem to fall out in clumps; by the time they wake up the next morning their hair will be back to normal).

**Skin Lotion potion** (this potion will make the person's skin have scales), lasts 24 hour to one week.

**Mouthwash potion** (this when added to a person's mouthwash will make their teeth look like any animal that is mentioned in front of them), this will last from one hour to up to a month.

Hermione informed the two other girls that she had already set into action the first part of the plan, while Lavender was in the shower she had changed out the contents of her makeup case with the Weasley Wizard Wheeze makeup kit and had added the Skin Lotion potion to her body lotion. Hermione had informed them that she had put a time release spell on all the products; this way they would start working as soon as she sat down in her first class. Lavender had divination for her first class today, so they would only hear about what had happened in that class. Hermione, Ron, and Neville would get to see some of the affects in their Herbology class at ten that morning and Hermione was showing signs of being over excited. Ron and Neville weren't sure why she was acting that way but felt it was better not to ask; she was know for spouting off long and drawn out explanations and they didn't want to have to listen to that today.

When it was time to head to Herbology, many students noticed Hermione not acting like she normally did. She was literally dragging Neville and Ron out of the castle and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts; she was trying to get them to run but failed. Hermione pushed them trough the door and they made their way to their table they sat at during every class. Five minutes after they arrived, you could hear a commotion outside of green house six; Hermione made the boys stay in their seats and they waited to see who was making the commotion. In Hermione's opinion she didn't come into the class quick enough but when she did, Hermione lost it; she burst out laughing. There stood Lavender Brown covered in green scales on her legs, arms and face; her lips were swollen twice their normal size, when she tried to talk she would speak in gibberish and was scratching her face. Even with the scales on her skin, you could see lines of gold; running here and running there but the part that almost made Ron and Neville fall off their stools was when a very sexual drawing started forming on her forehead, they soon disappeared and new ones formed. Slowly on each cheek new drawings started, on each cheek there soon formed nude figures of a man and a woman. These figures started moving towards each other stopping at the corners of her lips and then disappearing. Hermione was laughing so hard but knew she didn't have much time, she pulled out her muggle camera and started snapping pictures; yes, Fred and George were going to love this.

Hermione stopped at five pictures; she had the whole day ahead of her and wanted to make sure she had enough film to catch Lavender at lunch, dinner and any other classes over the next few days. Hermione quickly explained to Ron and Neville what the Lady Marauders had done to her so far and would explain more about it later to them, Ron and Neville gave her a proud smile and sat back watching the show and waiting for class to start.

Professor Sprout came out of her office and noticed what was going on with her student and hurried over to her; she tried to get her to head to the hospital wing but Parvati Patil explained to her that they had already been to see Madam Pomfrey and that there was nothing that could be done to help her. The matron had explained that someone had pulled a prank on her and that she was not able to undo what ever the person had done but that it would wear off in time. Someone had put a charm on either her or what ever they used for the prank it made it where no one could cancel out the charms, potions or hexes they had used. Parvati explained that the matron had said it looked like the work of the Weasley twins and had simply walked away from them shaking her head.

Professor Sprout sent them to their seats and started her class; she informed the class that they were going to be cultivating the flowers from the Dragon Lily plant.

"Now class, you must keep your wits about you when cultivating these flowers, if you are do not pay attention and use care you will kill the flower or the plant. It takes three years for these plants to mature before we can cultivate the flowers. You must harvest these flowers with a gentle touch; these flowers are used in many potions for healing, helping in fertility potions and other countless potions that are not frequently used in the wizarding world."

"It is said that these flowers have been used in some potions used by dark wizards and witches over the centuries; it is said that such potions that use these flowers gives the user extended life or if combined with spells or other means will help the wizard (or witch) gain more power or eternal life. Know that this is rumor and as far as I know there is not any written fact to confirm this; now before you start cultivating the flowers, read the first three paragraphs starting on page 396 and then begin."

As the class started reading you could hear people giggling around the green house; not one person could keep from looking at Lavender during the class. Professor Sprout, in the end had to excuses her from class and sent her back to her dorm so the rest of the class could concentrate on their task. Due to the time wasted, only ninety percent of the flowers had been cultivated, if the rest were not cultivated before midnight that night, they would die. If the rest died, it would be another three years before they would have blooms again; Neville had talk to professor Sprout about coming during his free period and finishing the task and if he didn't finish he would be there to help her during the night. She just gave him a proud smile and informed him that she had seventh years after lunch and for him not to worry it would get done, she thanked him for his kind offer and sent him off to lunch.

When Neville caught up with Ron and Hermione, they were just entering the castle; Ron had to smile; now Hermione might tell him about what she had done to Lavender. He was disappointed when she just kept walking to the great hall for lunch. Luna and Ginny were already sitting at the Gryffindor table; talking in whispers and looking around the great hall. As soon as Hermione reached the table, they both pulled her into a seat and asked what had happened to Lavender so far during the morning.

"Well, all I can tell you two is what happened in Herbology class." She said this with an evil smile on her face

"Go on" came form all four of her friends

"Well, as you can tell from the wicked smiles on those two, it was brilliant. I know that she used her lotion because her skin was all scaly and green; I'm not sure which ones she used but I do know that she had swollen lips, was talking in gibberish and had the lines going all over her bear skin. Oh my, we did really well with that idea about the sexual images; we were able to see two different sexual things come out on her skin before professor Sprout sent her back to the dorms. The first was on her forehead and it resembled a woman on her knees and the man (she was blushing a Weasley red by this time), well you know, he was behind her. The second had a man and a woman nude, one on each cheek moving towards each other; by the time, they got to the corners of her lips they disappeared. I took five pictures and will take more when she comes into lunch."

"Has anyone heard what happened to her in her first class?"

"Oh, we have Ron, you see while Luna and I been sitting here, well lets just say that there has been a lot of talk. By what we have heard, well professor Trelawney had called on Lavender and Parvati to read from their dream journal and she started out in her normal voice and then started talking in gibberish. Well you know how Trelawney is; she made it sound like Lavender had the inner eye for people who spoke gibberish. Lavender broke out in tears and Parvati tried to calm her and got her to write down what was going on."

"Needless to say, professor Trelawney sent her to Madam Pomfrey when she noticed her skin was green and scaly. A few people got to see some forms shape on the back of her legs and lets just say they were very graphic," Luna said finishing up they story they had heard.

"OK, now girls tell us poor blokes what you have done and why you did it?" asked Ron

"Well oh brother of mine, we girls as you so nicely put it have started the revenge on her for the hell she put Hermione and you through."

"And we are, well how do you say; we are showing the rest of the female population not to mess with any of our men," Luna said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ginny, Luna, and I came up with some ideas and sent them off to Fred and George you see and well they made them work and we are testing them out on Lavender and getting my revenge on her."

"Don't forget Hermione, we as the partial inventor's of these products get free stuff from the twins and a part of the profits when they start to sell them; you brothers are brilliant Ron and made sure we will have plenty of pranks and pocket money."

"Does Harry know about all this?"

"No, we did this on our own, it was what we like to call the first prank of the "Lady Marauders," and it will last until Sunday evening."

"Don't forget Hermione some of the things might last longer then that, maybe up to a month."

"Ginny is right, some of the products will last up to a month if we want them to or we could take mercy on her and cancel them out at any time."

"Luna, remind me to never piss you off and remember that I am your boyfriend."

"Don't worry Neville; I would never forget you are my boyfriend."

"I just hope Harry will come to dinner and be able to see some of this; he could sure use the laugh at seeing some of what you did to her."

"So right you are Ron," came form the girls.

Lavender didn't show up for lunch but made it to her class after lunch; Hermione could tell that she had showered and had changed some of her makeup. During Care for Magical Creatures, she would speak in parseltongue and if she didn't know better it sounded like it was coming out in rhyme. By the time class was over her eyelashes were starting to grow, slowly at first but by the time they reached potions class; the speed of growth had increased; Parvati would use a severing charm to shorten the lashes every now and then so she could see. This only made the lashes grow faster; in the end, Parvati would periodically pin them back into her hair. Professor Snape gave her a disgusted look and informed his class he would not have any interruptions because of her abnormalities and if there were any interruptions, he would deduct house points from both houses. The potions class was going well with professor Snape walking around the class; until Lavenders cauldron exploded all over the place and covered her and half the class with the potion, their professor getting covered by the potion as he passed her desk.

No one moved; he looked around as if to try to find someone to blame it on besides her; the anger evident on his face waved his wand and made the mess disappear and then round on her. As he was yelling at her for adding the wrong ingredient at the wrong time, he noticed glitter falling from her eyelids, which made him even madder and told her that if she ever wore glitter to his classroom again he would kick her out of his class. Everyone wanted to laugh but knew if they did; their potion's professor would give them detention, though the Slytherin's were laughing so hard they were falling out of their seats. Professor Snape gave Lavender a weeks worth of detention and ordered everyone to clean up and leave his class; giving the whole class a four foot parchment due on Monday about the use of the Dragon Lily and what potions it could be used in. He wanted this information in detail for every potion, how it is used, how it was cultivated, and who had invented these potions.

Lavender Brown left class in tears; for one slight moment Hermione felt bad about what she was doing to the girl but it passed quickly when Ron took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. All thoughts of pity for the girl left her brain and a smile broke out on her face, yes, life was good and she could not wait for dinner tonight. They heard that she had been crying so hard she had ran into Malfoy coming out of the dungeons and had ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. By the time, they reached the staircase to head up to their common room they could hear people talking about Lavender and the things they had seen. The X-rated pictures that would appear on her skin impressed most of the students, Ron could only comment about how his brothers were going to make a fortune from the ideas the girls had come up with and sent to them.

Well I have decided to end this here, if not I think this chapter would hit over 10,000 words. In the next chapter, I will cover the arrival of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, the meeting with Dobby and Winky, and touch a bit on the book, the object, potion, and the spell that Voldemort is after. We will also see a bit more of what the girls did to Lavender before they realize that Ron and Ginny's parents have arrived early.


	43. Oh, My God, your parents are here we’re ...

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 43**

**Oh, My God, your parents are here/ we're in trouble now **

****

****

Walking through the entrance to Gryffindor house, you could hear people talking about Lavender and the things that some had seen and the stories that were circulating around the school. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny went straight up to Hermione's dorm; they wanted to see what Lavender was up to and watch her get ready for dinner. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny sat on Hermione's bed going over history of magic notes that she had written for her O.W.L.'s the year before; this was their cover while waiting to see some more of their handy work. It did not take long before Lavender came out of the girl's loo wrapped in towels and making her way over to her bed and wardrobe. In the rubbish bin, beside her desk you could see the container of lotion that Hermione had changed out for Lavender's that morning. Ginny also noticed that her makeup case was sitting open with several items laying to the side ("must be what she has already used," Ginny thought), Ginny tried not to be obvious; getting the other two's attention and pointing to the items sitting to the side of the case.

They watched, waiting with anticipation to see what she would use next; Luna kept holding her nose and finally asked Hermione if she was sure that lavender would not be able to smell herself. Hermione confirmed that Fred and George had guaranteed her that she would not notice any smell omitting from her body but that everyone else would. They stayed as long as they could, watching her put on her makeup (not touching what was laid to the side of her makeup case) with the skill of a surgeon (Hermione's phrase) and making sure every thing was perfect on her face. The smell finally got to the three and they had to leave the room in a rush. They were laughing so hard when they came down the stairs that everyone was looking at them strangely; they just shook their heads, went over, and sat with Ron and Neville.

Ginny asked them if they had heard anything from Harry yet, both boys told her no but not to worry since he was with Remus. They all worried that he might not show up in the room of requirements tonight but they all tried to reassure each other that he would be there. The three girls kept looking over to the stairs and then would look back; trying to be discreet but Ron noticed and asked what was going on; with a look to each other, they grabbed the boy's by the arm, dragged them out of the common room, and started walking down the stairs.

"Come on Hermione; tell us what's going on."

"You will just have to wait until dinner Ronald, we can't let on that we know something is going to happen."

"Awe, come on we won't tell now will we Neville."

"I have to agree with Ron on this one Hermione, we should at least be told what to expect since we know you three are the cause."

"Oh alright, Lavender used her designer perfume after her shower, I put some of the Odor potion in it at lunch, lets just say you might want to make sure you can breath properly during dinner."

"How bad Hermione?"

"Skunk"

"You know, I said this in our first year and I am going to say this again; Hermione Granger you're brilliant but scary some times and remind me to never ever piss you off like she did."

"Langue Ron and I will take that as a complement. These ideas were not just mine but Luna and your sisters, so I would say you better not get any of us mad at you or the consequences will not be pleasant."

"To right you are, Neville I think we created a monster with Hermione and Luna, Ginny has always been vindictive."

"Hey, you better watch out oh brother of mine; you know you don't want to get me mad."

"I am only stating the truth oh sister of mine; you know that I can be vindictive too."

"True"

"Look, there's professor Lupin and Harry… Oy Harry …Harry up here," Ron yelled down the stairs as they walked down.

Harry waved up at his friends; he made his way to the bottom of the staircase and waited for them to make it all the way down. Remus stood there with him and waited to greet them before heading to the headmaster's office. As soon as they got to Harry and Remus, they started asking how they were doing and if they had managed to get things sorted out during the day. Their friend and professor promised that they were fine and that things were going to be fine in time. Remus left the six standing there talking, headed up the stairs, and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Harry asked them if they had seen Mark and asked why they had not brought him with them. Hermione explained about Lavender and that it would have been inappropriate to discuss this in front of the first year but that he was fine and would be down with his other dorm mates for dinner.

Ginny informed him some of the things that revolved around the prank that the three had done to Lavender that he had missed during that day (he looked at her with raised eyebrows) and for him not to worry too much because between Hermione and Colin there would be many pictures (a smile crept across his face) for him to see. She informed Harry, Hermione had made some adjustments during lunch and that the best show with their pranks was saved for dinner. Harry watched how Ginny's eyes sparkled while she talked about everything; the smile on her face told him that she had enjoyed helping Hermione with her revenge against Lavender Brown. He stood there, mesmerized as she talked to him; not even hearing what she was saying. Her face was glowing with excitement, each movement he watched and tried not to blush as he thought about grabbing her to him and kissing her.

Harry and the group were brought back to reality when they heard a commotion coming from the top of the stairs. They all looked up to see many students running down the stairs holding their noses and others were shouting about the smell that seemed to come from nowhere. Harry saw Mark and the other first year's from his dorm trying to run down the stairs through the sea of students; he had to chuckle at the sight and they waited for them to get to the bottom of the stairs before they entered the great hall for dinner. Mark noticed the group at the bottom of the stairs and headed straight for them, the others on his heals. As he reached Harry and the others, he waved to his friends and headed into the great hall with them. They all found seats at the end of the Gryffindor table and waited with anticipation for Lavender to enter the great hall.

They all tried to keep straight faces as Mark told them of the great smell that had followed some girl down the stairs and that when she got to the bottom of the stairs all of Gryffindor house had sprinted out of the common room and had tried to get down the stairs as fast as they could. He kept gesturing with his hands and then pinching his nose to indicate how bad the smell was. He told them how the boy with the camera had been snapping pictures of this girl as pieces of hair feel to the stairs as she tried to walk down the stairs. All the noise stopped in the great hall as Mark was going on about how the muggle born kids were talking about how someone must have let a skunk into the school; there at the entrance stood Lavender Brown.

She stood there, showing confidence that she really didn't have at that moment; held her head up high and took her hand and flung her hair. There were gasps all around the great hall as some of her hair came out in clumps and went flying towards the Hufflepuff table. At first she just ignored the gasps, made her way over to the Gryffindor table and went to sit down; half the table flew from their seats and tried to find a seat as far away from her as the could. Parvati was trying her best to get Lavender's attention and tell her about her hair coming out but when she started to get close to her friend she had to back away; the smell over powering her and making it to difficult to get close to her. Lavender being Lavender tried to ignore the others but when she ran her fingers through her hair and brought her hand down on the table, she shrieked when she saw her hair sitting in between her fingers.

Every student in the great hall was laughing; the Slytherin's were included in enjoying the show tonight since it was not one of them. Hermione had her face hid behind a book; pretending to read as the show went on but she made the mistake of looking over the top of her book. Lavender Brown was sitting in her seat, looking down the table at Hermione and Ron; Lavender caught Hermione's eyes as she looked over the book. Ron being the supportive boyfriend held onto Hermione's hand and gave it a little squeeze to show her that he supported what she had done. Lavender stood and gave Hermione the most evil glair she could and headed right down to the end of the table, where Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ron sat. Hermione prepared herself for what was to come and was ready to defend herself against lavender.

"Hermione, may I speak with you out in the hall?" Lavender ground these words out of her mouth between gritted teeth.

"Anything you have to say, you can say here and now Lavender."

"Do you really want me to bring your dirty business out in front of the whole school and the professors? Prove to them you are not the perfect prefect they think you are."

"And what dirty business would that be Lavender?"

"Alright, what did you do to me?" she asked this in a high-pitched scream that got everyone's attention. You could see the professors sit straighter in their chairs but Hermione just sat there and didn't react; she stood up and came around the table ready to show her a real confrontation; a side of Hermione Granger that no one had ever seen.

"Lavender Brown, I am a prefect and I do not know what you are talking about. I have done nothing to you so please before you make an arse of yourself any more then you already have; I suggest that you Lavender go and take a bath." Hermione could tell that the Chick potion was kicking in.

"Why would...I…I…need…a…bath…Hermione?"

"Because you smell like a skunk, can't you smell yourself? You're smell is killing all of us here (as she waved her had around); even Parvati won't get near you. Be a good girl and go away."

"But…Hermione…my hair…but…you…did…this…to me."

"I didn't do anything Lavender; now go away before I hex you and really do something to you." Hermione said this through gritted teeth, while holding her nose and doing her best not to blow her cover.

"Come on Lav. Lets get you up stairs and get you cleaned up."

"Parvati, please you have to help me prove that…that…this…bitch did…this to me."

"Later on Lav, you really do smell and you know I wouldn't lie to you."

Lavender swung around, faced Hermione and the others, and through gritted teeth said her last words for the night.

"This…is…all over…me…kissing that…that…thing you…call...a boyfriend and… you…know…it. I will get you back."

"You Lavender Brown you are acting like a rat" and her teeth took the shape of a rats.

"And I would watch out, who ever did this to you could turn you into a ferret," and her teeth changed into that of a ferret.

"You know Lavender, you are acting like a total jackass," and then she had teeth of a donkey.

"Did you know Lavender that your teeth keep changing, you better watch out or you might be stuck with baboon teeth." Mark Evens said as her teeth turned into baboon's teeth.

Lavender felt her mouth, shrieked again, and ran from the great hall; Hermione was now laughing so hard she had tears coming from her eyes; everyone in the great hall were laughing at Lavender as she ran out of the great hall. That was until Hermione looked up and saw Ron and Ginny's parents sitting at the staff table with Remus and Dumbledore. The others saw her eyes bug out and her stand there like someone had petrified her again; Ginny bravely followed Hermione's line of sight and about gagged on the spoonful of potato's she had just put into her mouth. The others stopped laughing and looked in the direction that Ginny had looked and about fell out of their seats. Dumbledore eyes were twinkling, Remus gave them a huge smile and the thumbs up sign, and Arthur Weasley had a smile on his face but Molly Weasley looked like she was ready to kill.

"Oh, My God, your parents are here, we're in trouble now," came out of Luna's mouth before she could stop herself.

Ron and Ginny shot a look at Luna that plainly said ("Duh, like we didn't know that"). Neville and Luna grabbed a hold of Hermione and pushed her back around the end of the table and Ron pulled Hermione into her seat and tried to act normal, while he tried to talk in whispers out of the side of his mouth to Hermione. While Ron was trying to convince Hermione that his parents did not know who had pulled the prank on Lavender. Harry and Neville were trying to do the same for Ginny and Luna.

"Ok, you three need to calm down, all you know is that Aunt Molly is mad, she could think it was Ron and I that did it not you three."

"Harry's right, Ginny you know how mum is; she could be mad just because two girls were making a scene in the great hall. Not lady like and stuff like that."

"Your right Ron and if that is the reason then Hermione you are lucky you aren't a Weasley, because mum would be down here, pulling you out of the great hall by your ear and telling you off out in the entrance hall."

"The night is not over with yet but why are your parents here already. They weren't supposed to come until Saturday Ron?"

"I have no idea Hermione; they never sent word about when they were coming."

"Lets just finish eating and head for the room of requirements before your mum decides to corner us about what just happened."

"I agree with Harry, the sooner we get out of here, the less likely mum will come after us," Ginny said as she took the last bit of her roast beef and potatoes.

No one argued because no one wanted to feel the wrath of one Molly Weasley. They all finished their dinner and made their way out of the great hall, to their surprise and horror Molly and Arthur Weasley, professor Lupin, professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Mark not sure of what was going on hid behind the other six; Molly stood there with a look of concern and disappointment on her face.

"Good evening everyone, am I to assume that you all are on your way up to meet with Dobby and Winky?"

"Yes sir, Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur why are you here early?"

"With the story in the paper Molly and I thought it wise to come a bit early; what is it you wanted to speak with us about?"

"Not here, we need to talk in secret; you never know who might be listening."

"We will do this how ever you wish Mr. Potter," said professor McGonagall.

"Well, we have all worked this together and I had planned on us talking to Dobby and Winky tonight, then after we had maybe come up with some ideas; we would then talk to everyone here on Saturday," Harry said with a bit uneasy.

""May I suggest that we all head up to your meeting place and we can discuss it more privately there and decide on a plan from there and Mr. Evans you do not have to hide behind Mr. Longbottom," the headmaster said.

"Sorry sir"

"There is no need to be sorry Mr. Evans, you have done nothing wrong."

"Harry dear, do you think I might have a word with you alone for a moment?"

"Yes ma'am"

The group stood and watched as Molly took Harry off to the side and spoke with him in whispers.

"How are you dear?"

"It's ok Aunt Molly, Remus and I spent the day together and worked through things."

"This meeting is up to you but do you feel that Mark should be there?"

"We have been including him a lot since Christmas and then a lot more after the accident in potions class; I have to make sure he stays safe. We don't include him in everything but most things. Mark knows about the items but not why we have them, he has a right to know since Voldemort killed his family. I don't want him feeling like I have for the past five years.

"Harry dear, I understand your reasoning and I won't try and change your mind ok, now what was going on during dinner?"

"Um, Lavender was trying to blame Hermione for something but she left and that was the end of it."

"We'll talk about that later, I just wanted to make sure you are ok after that article. Let's get back to the others and get this meeting started that you have planned."

Molly Weasley and Harry walked back over to the group of people waiting for them; Harry took Ginny's hand in his and started up the stairs. Mark ran up beside Harry, as if he would protect him from the Weasley matriarch. They walk in complete silence until they reached the seventh floor; Harry headed straight for the portrait of Burnubus the Barmy. Ginny let go of his hand and everyone stood back as he paced back and forth three times; thinking of the room, they would need for this meeting. The door appeared and he opened it up to find a larger scale of a living room he had never seen before but felt that it was home.

Everyone filed into the room but three stood in awe just inside the door; the door closed on its own. As everyone took their seats, Harry noticed Remus, his headmaster and his head of house just standing at the door and looking around. He wasn't sure why but it frightened him; the looks on their faces were on of a person who had seen a ghost for the first time. All of a sudden, he felt like someone had cut off his air supply as he watched his godfather fall to his knees and start to shake. Professor McGonagall's face softened and she knelt down beside the man and tried to get him to stand; he let her help him up and he walked over to the chair she had guided him to and Harry watched as professor Dumbledore take the seat beside Remus.

When Harry could breathe again, it was as if someone had punched him in the stomach; with his eyes stinging, he took in a deep breath and tried to speak.

"Re…Rem…Remus" he said as he tried to move to his godfather.

It was as if Remus could not hear him; his eyes were vacant as if his life force had left him and it scared him that something or someone was talking him away. As he knelt down if front of his godfather, with shaking hands, he took the hands of his godfathers and tried to reach him.

"Remus, please if you can hear me; talk to me please and just so you know you are scaring me to death right now."

No response came from him; Harry looked to the Dumbledore for help with pleading eyes.

"Harry, do you realize where you are?"

"Yes sir, in the room of requirements."

"Yes but no; I speak of the form in which the room has taken Harry; it came from your mind so you must remember it some how."

"It feels like home but I don't remember."

"This Harry, it is the living room of Godric's Hollow where you lived a short life with your parents."

"**What!**" came out of Harry, in a strangled voice?

"What did you think of as you passed the portrait?"

"I wanted a comfortable place for all of us, like home," Harry sad in a whisper.

"And that is what it gave you, a place large enough for all of us and made it look like your home."

"Remus, please look at me"

Remus Lupin looked up into his godsons eyes; tears flowing down his cheeks but a smile on his face. For a split second, he thought that the man in front of him had gone crazy. Remus pulled him up off the floor, pulled him into a huge bear hug, and whispered "Thank you" in his ear. Harry didn't understand why he had thanked him but hugged him back.

"I am so sorry I scared you Harry, it was such a shock to see this room again. Its…its been almost sixteen years; the last time, well the week before the charm was set; that was the last time I was there."

"I'm sorry Remus"

"What for, Harry don't be sorry for this. Like I said thank you, it brought back some good memories and some sad ones but never be sorry for this ok."

"Ok"

"Why don't we start your meeting?"

"I just have to wait on Dobby and Winky; they are supposed to bring the items for us to look at."

The words were barely out of his mouth; there were tow small pops and there stood Dobby and Winky; each holding one of the items. The house-elves moved over to Harry and placed the items on the small table in front of him. Harry thanked them and asked them to each take a seat; with some hesitation, they both sat down and waited for Harry to start his meeting.

"Hermione, I know that we all have been going over this book for some time but we all know that you have read it more then the rest of us. So if you would, please explain to everyone what we found and how they are used together."

"Are you sure"

"Yes, you are the best one to do this, so please continue."

"Ok, first and for most I want everyone to bear with me, I know I get carried away sometimes but this is important and I need to cover it in-depth."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and waited for her to continue.

"Now, the book is called Life Ever Lasting, I can Help you Achieve it, this book contains potions, charms, hexes and spells; all of which are of dark magic. We had narrowed down the spells and potions that Voldemort would need to use once he had both items. There were six potions and twelve spells that we though he might think would help him. Now that we have the other item, I think I know for sure which ones would have to be used for Voldemort to gain more power and eternal life."

"The spell that I believe he would need to use is called Levens Eeuwig which means Life Eternal; I will read you what the book says about the spell and how it is used. Yes, here it is, first the history of the spell. According to this book, one of Grindelwald's ancestors invented the spell over three-thousand years ago but it doesn't say which one; this ancestor started the research into finding eternal life. According to the notes that Grindelwald found, the inventor of the spell had worked out that with a spell, a potion and from myth, the object called "The eye of the Dragon or The Dragon of Ananta Boga" which is said to be the king of the dragons or the ruler of the kingdom of the dead. Over the past three-thousand years, many of Grindelwald's ancestors continued the research and in the end, Grindelwald himself took on the task. Grindelwald worked on a potion for many years and just before Grindelwald died in 1945, he completed the potion but died before he could try to use it. It is only rumored that using the three elements of the Levens Eeuwig spell, the Potion of Eternal Life and the Dragon of Ananta Boga will not only give the user personal power but eternal life"

"The potion is called The Potion of Life Eternal, and is used to help in achieving eternal life because of the contents of the potion. This potion is an old and rare form of dark magic; one must use old ways to acquire the ingredients for this potion. Anyone trying to make this potion is said to have a cold heart or no heart at all. Innocents will have to die and lives sacrificed for this potion to work."

"The spell as noted at the beginning is called Levens Eeuwig; the incantation is simple but the wand movement is tricky. The wand movement must start at the beginning of the spell and continue until the last words are spoken and the wand movement must be flawless; one wrong move will change the spell or cause an explosion. This incantation, performed after applying half the potion to the crystal globe and drinking the other half. I will now read you the spell and then I will move onto the specific ingredients of the potion and how it is supposed to work"

Everyone in the room was watching Hermione; she had been shaking the whole time she had been talking. With a shaky voice, she read the incantation for the spell to the group before her.

Levens Eeuwig

(This incantation, must be repeated seven times over the Dragon of Ananta Boga while pouring the potion over the crystal)

Come to life, Let your life

Be reborn, through me

Awaken, King of the Dragon

I call on Ananta Boga, from the kingdom of the dead

The call of your new master, a new body I do offer

Awaken, Awaken

Dragon Life Eternal, awaken

Awaken the dragon

Awaken the Dragon in me

Hermione took a moment to take a drink that Dobby and Winky had provided for everyone. Getting her bearing and finding the page with the potion on it, she readied herself to explain the potion and tell them of the awful ingredients. She didn't want to repeat what she had read but Harry was depending on her and she would not let him down; everyone needed to know what measures that Voldemort would go to; it saddened her that any human being could be so mean, so cruel to do the things with in the potion. Ron saw the inner struggle that she was going through; he took one of her hands and gave it a lit squeeze to lighten her mood he added in a wink and made her blush. Molly Weasley watched her son flirt with Hermione but did not say a word; she could tell the poor girl was nervous and her son was calming her they way his father did for her so she did not say a word. Everyone waited patiently for her to begin again.

"I have to ask that you all forgive me, I am a bit nervous telling you about the potion. If I falter during this please bear with me, the ingredients of this potion are horrible things. The Potion of Life Eternal is found on page ninety-eight of this book; it has only a few ingredients but takes two full months to brew. Once this potion is started and brewed right, it is supposed to be the key to opening the gates of hell and the King of the Dragons is said to give the person who opens his gates eternal life but at a price. The price the wizard or witch must pay is a life of evil and death. According to the research that Grindelwald did when inventing this potion he came to on conclusion, that he would become immortal by using his potion, the spell, and the Dragon of Ananta Boga (the Eye of the Dragon). There is a quote printed from his notes that are included in the book that I want to read to you before I tell you the ingredients.

"The only way to achieve eternal life is with this potion; you must be willing to, 1) sacrifice human life weather it be magical or muggle. 2) Have the skill to make such an evil potion. 3) Have the spell and be able to perform it with out hesitation, and most importantly have the Eye of the Dragon (also known as the Dragon of Ananta Boga). I have a quest that I must finish and once I have defeated my enemy Albus Dumbledore, found the Eye of the Dragon, and prove to the wizarding world that I am their ruler. I will become immortal."

"We all know from history and the chocolate frog cards that our headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945 and this is why he was never able to see if all this would work. Before I read you the ingredients I must tell you all; I have read and reread this book many times and I have to say that if Voldemort got a hold of this book alone he could cause Harry and the wizarding world a lot of trouble. With the Dragon of Ananta Boga, and if Grindelwald's research is correct, Voldemort would have ultimate power and would be immortal. This in its self is a scary thought and we know that he can never get a hold of either. Now I want to warn the rest of you that have not looked at this book that the ingredients of the potion are inhumane to say the least. Ginny, Luna and I cried the first time we read the ingredients so, Mrs. Weasley and professor McGonagall be prepared for what you are about to hear."

Potion of Life Eternal

1 Cup of water added to a cold cauldron. Set your fire at a low flame and bring to a boil. Once water is boiling, add next ingredient

1 Unicorn horn from the oldest male of the heard crushed into a fine power. Divide into three equal parts; add first part into water once it comes to a boil. Let simmer for fifteen minutes on a low flame, and then bring back to a boil for five minutes. Once it has boiled for five minutes, keep flame very low and let sit for two days. At the end of the second day, you will add the Vampire blood.

1 Liter of fresh virgin blood, taken from a Vampire, this must be drained straight from the Vampire right after it feeds so that it is fresh, potent and added straight into the cauldron. Let simmer for fifteen minutes, do not let mixture come to a boil. Added second part of powered Unicorn horn and let simmer for five minutes. At this time, the potion is half completed; take cauldron and let cool to room temperature. Once the potion has reached room temperature, place a freezing charm on the potion for four weeks. At the four-week mark; you must take the charm off the potion and let thaw at room temperature; this can take up to twenty-four hours. Once thawed, place potion on a low flame, bring to a full simmer, and start to add the Dragon scales.

4 Cups of Dragon Scale crushed into a fine powder. The Dragon scales are to be added one cup at a time; stirring slowly twenty times counter clockwise after the first cup. Add second cup stirring clockwise slowly twenty times. Third cup, stirred slowly twenty times counter clockwise and with the fourth cup stirring slowly twenty times clockwise. Let simmer for three days, at the end of third day you will start adding the next ingredient.

6 blooms from the Dragon Lily plant; these flowers are to be harvested, collected and stored carefully and used within an hour of the flowers blooming. The blooms are to be reduced to pulp and made into a watery paste and then added into the cauldron. Let simmer for five days and then taken off the flame; slowly add last part of the powdered Unicorn horn.

This potion needs to cool to 98 F, you need to use a temperature charm (De temperatuur); when the temperature reaches 98 F add the heart of an innocent. This heart must come from a magical child and be taken at birth. The heart cannot be older then one hour old or it will deplete your magical powers instead of increasing your magical power. Once the heart is added, it will need to sit for twenty-four hours before it is put back on the flame. At the end of the twenty-four hours, it will need to be placed back on a low flame for eight days; at the end of the eight day, you will need to put a preserving charm (De jam) on the potion and place it in a dark and damp place for nine days. This process, if done right should have taken two months to complete.

Be warned, the life of this potion is only two days after the brewing process is completed (60 days), and will become a slow killing poison if not used within those two days. I put these warnings for not only my use but if I fail to defeat my enemy and am not able to use my findings to achieve immortality; then I have left my legacy for another great dark lord to achieve what I was never able to do.

"To begin what Grindelwald named "The Ritual of Life Eternal" the witch or wizard must be a pureblood (death will come to any half-blood or mudblood that tries this ritual) and want to keep our world as such. They must have the mind and heart to rule with out any doubt; in other words, one cannot falter when it comes time to kill anyone who might stand in your way to achieve ultimate power. The hardest part of this ritual is the wand movements, and keeping them going until the end. Once the potion has been made, you must prepare the area that you are going to use; first and foremost, you must make a complete circle around a round table. It is imperative that a round table is to be used and in circled completely by another circle, as it represents life or eternal life; as noted in Celtic history you will find that the Dragon swallowing his tail is the symbol of eternal life. Only the witch or wizard who performs the ritual can make the final circle; this being done once the Dragon of Ananta Boga is placed in the center of the table; the witch or wizard will start the circle at the southern point and continue until the circle is formed and closed."

"Once the circle is closed; take the potion and divide into many silver containers (both can be a drinking goblet but must be only silver). Measure out one cup into the first silver goblet and fill the rest with the remaining potion (about fifteen goblets); the first goblet will be the potion that you must drink right after completing the circle. You must stand in the area of the southern point of the circle, where you began and ended the last circle and then walking up to the table. After drinking the potion, you will start the incantation, taking the goblets in the order you filled them, wand in wand hand, taking the goblets into the other hand, and pouring the potion over the crystal orb. As you pour the potion over the orb; the potion will flow down and follow the Dragons tail until it makes a circle around the Dragon of Ananta Boga by flowing over the sides of the tail. By the time you finish pouring the seventh goblet over the orb, you should start feeling the power flowing through your body, but will not know until the ritual has been completed, to know if you have succeeded."

"Note: Even if you have failed to mix the potion, made the wrong movement with your wand, you will feel power flowing through your body. If the skin glows red, you have succeeded but if the skin glows any other color you have failed."

"Violet: If the skin glows this color, within a year you will lose all of your magical power and become a squib."

"Blue: If your skin glows this color, within a year you will become totally hum with half of your magical power. "

"Green: If your skin glows this color, within a year you will become ill and eventually die. There is no cure, the reason being, you do not know what you have done wrong to correct the potion, or spell. "

"Yellow: If your skin glows this color, you will live a cursed life. You will live the life of a Vampire, and not be able to step foot out into the sun light, but you will not have to drink blood. Your body will be weak and will be susceptible to all muggle diseases. You will suffer for six years before you meet your death. "

"Orange: If your skin glows this color, you have come out of this ritual lucky to not have died. The orange glow only has the power to restore the user to their original magical form and any changes that you have made to your magical self will return to normal. "

"Red: As noted before, you have succeeded and now are immortal and have increased your personal power and will rule the wizarding world soon. "

Everyone sat in silence, not a movement was made, and not one person looked at the other. If one of them had looked around they would have seen tears falling from each of the females in the room, Mark was curled up in between Ginny and Luna; both girls holding on to the boy trying to comfort him and trying to comfort each other. Arthur Weasley held his wife as she sobbed into his shoulder, him unable to move and a look of fear in his eyes. Remus Lupin sat unmoving, fear etched across his tired face (tomorrow night was the full moon). Professor McGonagall had lost all composure and was openly crying; professor Dumbledore sat in his chair looking older then he had in recent times and the look of fear was etched on his face. Hermione broke the silence as she continued looking at what the book said.

"There is a little more here but it has nothing to do with the ritual, potion, or the spell."

"Thank you Miss. Granger, I believe that the spell and potion are what Voldemort are looking for. I think I speak for all of us here by saying this; we must keep these items hidden at all costs, for the price is too high and I will not allow any of the students here to be harmed. Have you any thoughts on how you want to handle this Harry?"

"No sir that is what we were going to meet about tonight. We were going to come up with some ideas and then talk them over and then we were going to meet again tomorrow night with everyone here. Except Remus, since tomorrow is the full moon."

"Minerva and I will let you talk with Molly and Arthur; you have a lot to discuss and I am sure you want to try and find a plan or two that will help us hid and protect these items. Remus I will see you in a few days and try not to worry too much."

"As soon as we have some ideas we will let you know sir, I just hope we can come up with something soon."

"Not to worry Harry, I am sure with your friends help you will be successful in finding a way. Minerva, come we will get you some tea; it will help calm your nerves."

Professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall exited the room of requirements with heavy hearts and more worries to occupy their minds. Dobby and Winky started fussing over everyone, making sure they had tea and anything else they would need. Ron had been fussing over Hermione the whole time but now he was acting even more like a mother hen. Hermione took it all to heart, but there was a part of her that didn't want him to be making such a fuss over her; but would not wound his pride tonight since they all needed to be calm when the conversation started again. Mark had fallen asleep on the couch, leaning on Luna and Ginny gently rubbing his back. Winky notice this and conjured a bed for the sleeping boy and Remus moved him onto the bed. As soon as Mark, was tucked into bed; the others gathered back to the comfortable couches and sipped at their tea. Molly and Arthur were seated in one of the big love seats, as were Ron and Hermione; Remus, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna took up the largest couch in the room. They all sat there in silence, not knowing where to start and not wanting to be the first one to speak. Most in the room not knowing it, were thinking the same thing "It's going to be a long night."

I want to say sorry to all that have reviewed; I will answer all reviews in the next chapter (once you get to the bottom of this you will under stand why, I hope any way). Here we are at the end of chapter 43; you have a look at the bigger picture of where this story is going. I do hope that no one thinks ill of me for the potion that I came up with for this story. That potion is part of the reason that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. The other reason is my daughter; she is pregnant and was due to have her baby on the 4th of November. But on the 17th her and my hubby were in a little finder bender and caused the baby to move back up into the breach position (his little bum is in the birth canal), so they are putting her in the hospital on Wednesday the 27th to try and move the baby back around. So, this week we are going to have a baby and I am my daughters labor coach. Part of chapter 44 has been written but it may be a while before I can get it done. Please bear with me but know that I will do my best to get it done and posted as soon as I can. Until next time, happy reading and remember if you want to; after reading review. Joyce (Froggyy1)


	44. The Snake, The Dragon and the BoyWholive

Now I must catch up on all the wonderful reviews you all have left me. I must say that I am truly sorry for not responding when I posted the last chapter but that night my daughter went into labor and I didn't get a chance to respond. So here, we are; chapter 44 now complete and I must answer 44 reviews. Just know I will answer all of them here and now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will start on 45 after I post this chapter. Thanks again to the many faithful readers who have reviewed or not review because of you this story is here. Now on to the responses.

Cycla: I am glad that you enjoy the last chapter and do hope that you will enjoy this one. We are close to the end of this story and I am working hard at trying to catch up after being gone from here for two months. With the new baby and some complications we had with my daughter, it has been a rough two months. I think you for reading and reviewing and hope that will read until the end. Yes Lavender got what was coming to her and I had to try and show that Hermione is more then just a know-it-all book worm; that she does have a side of her that can be a jealous girlfriend who has to defend herself when someone tries to take her man. Thanks again for reviewing.

Mysticruby; Hello there Mysticruby and thank you for reviewing. Yes, we sit back and read all the wonderful things JK has to say about Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the others. We know that the golden trio can get into a bit of trouble every now and then but to plot and seek out and cause trouble has not been anything they do (the twins maybe) and I wanted to show that if provoked that the girls could show the twins a thing or two. I am glad that you enjoyed this chapter and do hope you like this one as well. More to come but sad to say we are almost there; the end is coming soon.

wolfgurl89; Thank you so much for the kind words and I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I like writing Hermione being a vindictive jealous girlfriend. I worked hard to get the right concept for the makeup and I am so glad you enjoyed them (Fred and George could make a bundle of money with those). I have to say sorry for taking so long to up date but I have been really busy with my new grandson and help his mommy get better after his birth. Chapter 45 is in the works.

Sara; Hello there Sara and thank you for reading and taking the time to review my story. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far and do hope that you will stay until the end.

Gorav1: I am so sorry that it is boring; I am not sure if you mean the whole story or just certain chapters. I have to say the main plot is already out there and the climax is coming; I sorry you haven't seen what the plot is. Yes I am intending to finish this story and I will have it completed before HBP comes out. I am glad that you have taken the time to read 42 chapters and reviewed my story. I enjoying hearing what my readers think; good or bad. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.

seekerchic211: Hello again Seekerchic and thank you so much for your reviews. I am so glad that you like the last chapter and the make-up idea. Yes, it would suck big time if someone did that to your make-up or mine…LOL but what can I say they had to get even with Lavender. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter as you have the others. Thanks again for reviewing and reading my story.

Handpoker: Hello there Handpoker and thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story. I am glad you pointed that out ot me about the shaking; believe me I have went back and fixed it but forgot to repost it. We are almost at the end od this story and once it is done I plan on going over each and every chapter and fixing the grammar and anything else I find wrong. Once every thing is fixed I will repost the edited chapters. Yes this is my first story I have ever tried to write. I do have another story under my name but I only get part credit for it. I adopted the story from a young lady who was in a car accident and lost her sight. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.

Ma) JuPiT3R: Hello, hello, hello and how are you. I was so glad to see that you are still here and reading the story. I have been so busy that I have not even been able to read any of the fics I read and I do want to check out yours. I promise that I will get to it soon and I will review it when I get to read it. Thanks for hanging in there and I do hope you like this chapter.

dnd4ever: Hello there dnd4ever and thanks for reading the story and being so kind to review. Yes, that is one of the best sayings there is; If you want to live do not mess with a woman and more so a woman that is a witch. I love that you used that saying because that is what I wanted to make Hermione out to be a woman scorned and for Lavender to feel the blunt end of her fury. Thanks again.

Lord Rick IV: I am so glad that I could give you the revenge of Hermione Granger given in full view of the whole school on Lavender Brown. Love the happy dance by the way; and I do hope you enjoy this chapter too.

GiGiFanFic: Ok first I want to say I will be answering 3 of your reviews here. Let me start by thanking you for reading my story and reviewing. This answer starts with chapter 1 and as you follow down this page you will see that I am responding to every review you did from 1 – 43. I guess to answer about the letter; yes it does seem weird for a sixteen year old boy to write letters or answer letters that way but we have learned from JK that even though Harry was raised by the Dursley's he still has manners and shows them all the time. We have seen him show how polite he can be and I think that even as he matures he will keep being polite (it is just in his blood I think) and that is why at the end of OOTP he was being so hard on himself about having to kill Voldemort even though he is evil. Yes, my name is Joyce and thank you for the kind words. Here I am sitting at my computer answering your review and the death of my brother-in-law happened last year at this time. We do have many wonderful memories of him and keep them in our hearts. God Bless you too hon.

scotty26: Never be sorry for not reviewing every chapter. I enjoy hearing from my readers and just know when I read a fic on this site that I some times do not review until I am done reading the last chapter they have posted. It is hard to review every chapter when you are reading and enjoying the story and want to get to the end. I am so glad that you enjoyed the chapter where Remus scared Harry and Ginny went flying into his arms; it just felt right writing it that way. Thank you for the complement about improving over the length of this story. I have really tried to learn from my mistakes and take to heart what my reviewers tell me is wrong and put it right. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and will read to the end.

Mysticruby: Hello there again and thanks for the review. I am glad that you are still enjoying the story.

Cycla: Thank you for the kind words and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I am sorry that it has taken me two months to get another chapter out but it couldn't be helped. My daughter gave birth on the 27th of Oct. We now have a beautiful grandson and if you would like to see him the like is in my profile to his first web site. It will only be up for another 10 days. He has been a handful and then taking care of my daughter (she had to have a C-section) and had a few other complications the day after he was born but all is well now and I am back at the key board trying to get this story to the "climax" so everyone can see where my brain has been for the past year. Thanks again for reviewing.

GiGiFanFic: Well I am not sure how to answer that question about how anyone could flame this story but I have had a few negative responses. I don't take it to heart but I do pay attention to what they say and try to do better as I write more chapters. You are welcome and thank you for the kind words. I am glad that you are enjoying the fic and don't feel bad about not reviewing after every chapter. Thanks

thef00l2: Well I guess you could call it a flaw but remember Voldemort has never read the book, seen the potion and he doesn't know that the wizard or witch has to be a pureblood. Yes trying it could kill him, make him a squib or many other things. If I answered you truthfully then I wouldn't have to finish this story. Yes Voldemort is a half-blood and soon you will understand the plot or I should say the plot will become clearer. Yes, many on the light side would not want anyone to die to help Voldemort achieve greatness; just know that you will soon have an answer to about how it will play out. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Just know even if he found out about the pureblood thing; there are other things in that book that could help him.

Ren: I am so glad that you are still enjoying the story. Yes, I am sure that everyone reading thought they all came form Slytherin house but as we know bad people can come from any house. Just look at Wormtail; he was a Gryffindor and he betrayed his friends. JK shows us that Crabbe is some what of a dim wit so I wanted to show that even though he stands up for Malfoy dosen't mean he really wants to. Kinda like Sirius and his family; they were all agreeable to the dark side but he turned out to be on the light side. I know, after I saw your review I pulled out my long list of names and things about the Hp books and found out his real name and I promise when I go back and fix chapter I will fix his name. All I can say is my mind ran amuck with the power struggle and Mark standing up to that stupid git (I fashioned him a bit after Percy) Only a total of about 13 people know that Dobby is the secret keeper but the answer to that question is coming very soon. Yes everyone was ok after the fender bender; the only problem was the baby turning breach. He was delivered on the 27th of Oct by C-section. He is doing well and is growing like a weed. I think you for keeping us in your thoughts and if you would like to see my darling grandson the link to his web page is in my personal info for the next ten days. Thanks again Joyce

Lady Miko of the Woods: You could call it a little glitch or as thef00l2 put it a flaw but awe it tis not either and you will understand very soon. I could have waited to give the history of the spell, potion and incantation but it would have been pointless after seeing the end result. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the ones to come and stay until the end. Then you will understand my madness with this story. I will say you are welcome and I enjoyed taking over "Over The Summer" because it is a challenge for me writing a good Draco. I am glad that you like what I have done with it; I do try to stay within the ideas that SimplyComplex had for her story. Thanks again for the review.

GiGiFanFic: Hello again GiGi and yes Ron did say that was one of the reasons he loved her and Harry was just being a boy and couldn't see the full extent of Ron's feelings for Hermione. Most boys are blind to the love thing. I know as a parent that I tried to teach my children manners and hope that they will use them through out their life. One thing we have learned over the course of 5 books is that Harry being raised by the Dursley's was treated badly and never taught right from wrong. Dudley was always right and Harry was always wrong but in her books she has always had Harry being very polite and I wanted to keep that going. Thank you for thinking I am a great storyteller; you are to kind and I really thank you from the bottom of my heart.

dnd4ever: Thank you for reviewing dnd4ever and yes that potion is really evil but as you say it would be used by a really evil wizard. I wanted to show that if Voldemort got a hold of that book he would be willing to do vile things to achieve a way to become the ruler of the wizarding world. Thank you for the prayers and yes all went well and he was born healthy and happy.

GiGiFanFic: Yes I did a no no and spelled it so wrong and it was supposed to say briquettes "the nit of charcoal that we use in a grill. I have fixed it but have not yet reposted it but I will soon. Yes to a point he did know but as we have seen even book 3 Remus at first was like everyone else and thought it was Sirius who had betrayed Lily and James, and now with him gone Harry nor Remus want to really admit he is gone. They want to help the other but are not sure how to do this with out looking like a complete idiot. I do hope I understood that part you were talking about and answered it properly. As far as Molly Weasley; what can we say she is a mother through and through and will always be there to help pick up the pieces. Thanks for reading and most of all thanks for reviewing.

Wolfgurl: Thank you and wow thanks for the kind words. I know that the potion is sick and evil but I kinda put my mind where Voldemort's would be; you know evil and what would I be willing to do to get great power. To be able to beat the famous Harry Potter and boom on night sitting here I just started writing ingredients down and worked out all the other directions and there you go and evil potion. I figured everyone would think I was a sick person for making such an evil potion but it had to be done for my ideas to work for this story. Well I can safely say it was a boy born in Oct. on the 27th.

Gorav1: Thank you so much and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Hatchetryda: Hello Hatch and thank you for the review; I am so glad that you are enjoying this story. Albus was too shocked to do anything as much of the room was. The only ones that weren't were the group that had been studying the book and the object. You will see in the next chapter how much Albus really caught and why he didn't say anything at the time; Harry and the others caught it the first time Hermione told them about the spell and the potion. Your questions will be answered soon. Don't ever be sorry for not being logged in when you review; as long as you are enjoying the story and say so every now and then then I am happy. Thanks so much for the kind words and reviewing.

Zoowks: Welcome and thanks for choosing my story to read and I think you from the bottom of my heart. I wouldn't say I was great since this is my first story but I hope one day I can be as great as Jk Rowling. I am not sure if you would want to beta read for me since we are getting close to the end of the story but you can e-mail me if you are still interested. I could always use another brain at fixing my mistakes and thanks for the offer. I would love to have your help; people have offered before and well lets just say I wanted to start with the old chapters first and they didn't and have tried to do this on my own for a year now.

blue-hair-rocks: Thank you so much for the kind words and for reviewing the story. I think it is great that you and your boyfriend are reading and I do believe that you both have reviewed before and both of you have been very kind in your reviews. I am always going back over chapters and trying to fix my mistakes and so far I think I have been through the first 16 chapter about 20 times and as I go over the rest and have all the mistakes I can find I will repost this story. Thanks for the encouragement and I do hope that both of you will be here until the end.

Lord Rick IV: Hello again Lord Rick and thanks so much for the reviews. Yes they are nasty and wow I had a hard time coming up with how I wanted it to be. I had the potion written down about 8 chapters before I used it because I kept going back and changing things and I have to say so far every one has been good about how evil the potion is. Thanks for the congrats on becoming a grandmother. I have a darling new grandson and wouldn't trade him for anything.

GiGiFanFic: Lets see, we have 3 more to answer for you GiGi. Yes I know I plead insanity and beg you to for give me as I had to be bad like JK did with Sirius. I have to tell you I really did cry when I wrote about Christmas and Marks family being killed; even now when I go back over the chapter to catch my mistakes I cry. I have fixed aloud to allowed but I am not sure if I reposted it or not. Nothing wrong with being soft hearted. I think all writers should be hard on themselves it helps make them better writers. I promise I have went back and fixed the mistakes in chapters 36 and yes it is pensieve and it is fixed but not sure if I reposted it yet. You are not being picky and never say sorry when you are pointing out true mistakes; believe it or not I want to hear what I have done wrong so I can fix it. I know what you mean when you say you can't leave a fic alone; many a mornings my husband has gotten up to get ready for work and I am still sitting here at the computer reading one of the fic I do read. He gets so mad at me for it but I just can't help it; when it is worth reading you don't want to quit and I thank you for thinking mine is that good. Harry does have respect for himself he is just a little worried of hurting her feelings (Cho syndrome) but he will stand up to her soon. Draco will get some needed attitude adjustment really soon. Thank you for the kind words that you leave in all of your reviews.

Ma) JuPiT3R: Thanks and glad you enjoyed it.

Beth5572: Hello Terri and thanks for reviewing. I am not sure what you are thanking me for but you are welcome and I do hope that you like this chapter.

GiGiFanFic: Yes, I agree I do love a story that has long chapters; you get more out of a fic that is long and detailed. I am so sorry that I have you on the edge of your seat (does that mean I am doing my job right; I do hope so) I can only promise that we are getting close to the climax of the story and that I do finish this before July 16th because if not this story will be put on hold until I read HBP. I thank you for the prayers for my daughter. As you have noticed (or not if you haven't read my responses to other reviewers) as of Oct we have a baby boy and he is doing fine; she did have to have a C-section and that went well. She did have a seizure the day after he was born due to meds they had her on but she is fine now. I would love to answer your question but then that would make it where I wouldn't have to finish the story. I promise the answer is coming soon and you are very welcome Jeanne.

BlackOwl892006: Hello BlackOwl and thank you for the kind words, I am glad that you enjoy this story and that it has made you smile on bad days. You are to kind with the word great and I do hope that I can live up to that one day. I have played around with some ideas for years but never had the nerve to really sit down and write but now I think I am close to being ready to sit down and try to write my book that I have had in my head for over 20 years. I am glad that you have caught up to chapter 43 and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Wow it is so weird to read that people are fans of mine (never in a million years would I have thought0 but I do thank you and everyone else who read this story and follow every chapter. It is because of you and my other reads that I am here putting out chapters and trying to finish this story (it is for all my readers) and I do hope that you and everyone enjoy this chapter. ;)

mel:P: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to up date and I promise that unless something happens it should only be two weeks at the most between post from now on. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story.

OCDboutHarry1234: Thank you so much for reading my story and being kind enough to review. I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter too.

Mary: Yes , I have to agree to some extent but I do know a few young men that are that way. Thanks for reading my story and thanks so much for reviewing.

OCDboutHarry1234: K.D.M. OMG you have made me blush. Thank you so much for the kind words and I do hope that you will put your fingers to the key board and try to write. I felt the same way after reading "A Lost Love" by Rhiain & Caz. That story inspired me to start this fic and wow here we are a year later and 44 chapters; so please do try it out you never know what you will come up and if you do start a story I do hope that you will let me know because I will read it and let you know what I think. Good luck and thanks again…..Froggyy1 (Joyce)

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 43**

**The Snake, The Dragon and the Boy-Who-Lived**

It seemed like time was at a stand still while they sat in a numb state after hearing what Hermione had told them. No one wanted to start the conversation but they all knew someone would have to say something and would have to do so soon. Hermione sat cuddled in Ron's embrace; still visibly shaking with tears still flowing down her cheeks. Molly Weasley was still being held by her husband but was still having trouble getting the tears to stop coming to her eyes. On the largest couch, Ginny sat between Remus and Harry; with Luna beside Harry and then Neville on her other side; all looking like death was there to take them away. Dobby and Winky fussed about the room making sure that Harry, the others had tea in their cups, and that every thing stayed clean so they would be ready to serve anyone in the room. Arthur Weasley was the first to break the silence in the room.

"We know that we cannot allow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to get these items but the question is how we can make sure of that; right now all of us here will play a roll in making sure these items are safe," Arthur Weasley asked to no one in particular.

"We could just destroy the book; that way no one could ever use it now or in the future," Neville said.

"I know the book is evil but we can't just destroy it," this came from Hermione.

"Hermione, we know how you feel about books but can you really believe that a book with such vile and heartless potions, spells and charms should be allowed to be kept. It could fall into the wrong hands; maybe not now but one day when none of us are around to keep it safe it could get into the wrong hands and then we would have someone worse then the dark lord trying to use it. You are the one who always thinks logically my dear; please do so now concerning this book," Molly Weasley said with an imploring look.

"I understand that the book is evil and has some things in it that no one should read or even try to use but it is a part of history that has to be preserved; that is why we have little to no information about what happened thousands of years ago. We know very little about what really happened when the founders started this school and the years to follow because someone felt the need to destroy books or parchments that had vital information on or in them. There has to be another way so we can preserve it for history sake." Hermione said all this from her heart but knew that the only way was to destroy the book.

"That is true Hermione but there have to be some sacrifices along the way; we must make sure that no one with evil intent gets that book and for that matter The Dragon of Ananta Boga; not only from Voldemort but any that my try to follow his madness at wanting to control the wizarding world. Your heart is in the right place Hermione but you have to look at the whole picture; not only how it will fit into history but how it could bring down the wizarding world as we know it," Remus said to Hermione.

"Enough about the book; we need to focus on both items and how we are going to protect them. I for one think that destroying them is the best thing to do," Ron said.

"I agree with Ron but before we can even think about destroying them we have to have a plan of action," Ginny said.

"It is very late, everyone needs to get some sleep, and we will start again tomorrow." Arthur Weasley said

"Dobby, Winky could you please take the items back to where you have them hid and once you are through you can go get some sleep." Harry said to his two house-elf friends.

"Oh yes Master Harry, Winky will make sure we gets these items put away. Winky can come back and make sure you are taken care of." Winky said this as she bowed to her master.

"No Winky, I won't need anything else tonight; you and Dobby can meet us back here at ten in the morning. Head off and put those away and get some rest." Harry said

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir," Winky and Dobby said together. Dobby and Winky retrieved the two items as asked and were gone with a pop.

"Well Arthur and I need to find Albus to see where we are going to be sleeping while we are here," Molly said.

"Well we all can stay in here tonight if you would like; this room can give us what we need mum," Ginny said.

"We just need to figure out how many beds we need and how we want them set up and the room will do the rest Aunt Molly," Harry said.

"Are you sure that Albus won't mind us all staying in here?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"No I'm sure he knows that we were going to be up late talking about the items; I would even bet he already knows we are going to sleep in here," Neville said.

"Well I guess that settles that so how do we get the room to give us what we need?" asked Remus.

"Ok there are ten of us but we only need nine beds; I'll go out side and think of what we need and how we want it. Just so everyone knows what I am going to think about; one section with one bed for Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur. One section for the girls so three beds there and a section for us guys and five beds there. That ok with you Aunt Molly?"

"Yes Harry dear that will be fine and bed clothes for everyone on their beds," she said back to Harry.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." Harry said

Harry walked back outside the door and walked past the portrait three times thinking of what they would need for the night. When he walked back inside the room was set up almost like an apartment he had seen advertised back in Surrey. The living room was large and all the couches and chairs remained from before, but on the right there was a hallway that, Harry guessed would direct them to the bedrooms. Everyone was sitting where he had left them, but they were talking in whispers as he walked over to the couches. Molly was the first to look up and see him standing there.

"Oh Harry dear, we were just wondering if we should explore the rooms or wait for you," she said.

"No as soon as it appeared you could have looked around; I know all I want to do is climb in bed and get a good nights sleep. So, are we up to see who is sleeping where?" Harry said.

The group all followed Harry down the hallway and stopped at the first door; to all of their surprise the doors had signs and the first door had a sign that read Molly and Arthur Weasley. The second door had a sign that read Girls Room and on the left side of the hallway was a door in the middle of the wall that said Boys Room. Arthur entered the room that he and his wife would share; while she made sure that all the children got into their own room and into bed. She followed the girls into their room and set about turning back the covers; she did this while the girls changed into their nightclothes.

Molly Weasley played her motherly part; she made sure all three girls were tucked into bed and each given a kiss on the cheek. Molly stood at the door for a few minutes and watched the forms of the three young women; yes, she had to admit that they were young women. They had seen too much for her taste and had been involved in to much of the coming war; this bothered her heart the most because her children and their friends where having to grow up to fast and were not able to enjoy their childhood. She closed the door as a single tear rolled down her cheek; she had to get control of herself before she went to check on the boys.

Molly knocked on the door to the boy's room and waited to make sure it was all right to enter. Remus opened the door; he gave her a knowing smile and stepped aside so she could enter the room. She went over to Mark first and fussed over the little first year; he was alone and she was going to make sure he was shown love, and protected if it were the last thing she did. She moved on to Ron but only kissed his cheek and told him good night (he was relieved that she didn't make a fuss over him; he was just to old for that) and did the same for Neville.

Remus stood back and watched her fuss over the boys; he knew this was just her way to handle all the bad that had gone on in their world. He knew that she had to have fussed over the girls; she had been in the room with them for an hour and now she was here to fuss over the boys. Molly Weasley was known to be a very strong woman and had lived through the first war; the story that Arthur had told him about how she had protected her children while she was pregnant with Ginny came to his mind. He knew that if she had her way, that she would be there to help protect Harry, and her children, and Arthur would do everything in his power to keep her out of it. He watched as she made her way over to Harry's bed, gave him a bone crushing hug and kissed his cheek as she had done for the others.

In his eyes, she was a marvelous women and Arthur was one lucky man to have found such a woman. To his surprise, Molly hugged him on her way out of the room and bid him good night. Remus pondered the thought of Lily, James, and Sirius watching over Harry and knew if they were that they were happy that such a woman was watching over their son and godson on this earth. He knew that he could only help Harry so much and the rest of the time, he had Molly Weasley and the rest of her loving family. He just hoped that when they talked again tomorrow that they could come up with some idea of how to protect the items that Voldemort was after.

As Remus crawled into bed, he tried to remember what life had been like during the past sixteen years; the world had been at peace some what but he was still treated like he had the plague except from Harry, Tonks, The Weasley's and many of the teacher's here at Hogwarts. He was so tired of the way he was treated as if it was his fault; maybe one-day things would change. He was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep until the war was over but knew he couldn't; he had to be there to help Harry with his fight with Voldemort and then after that evil was gone he could relax even if it was only for a little while and enjoy his life. Tomorrow night would be the full moon and he knew he needed to rest but he had too many things on his mind. Thinking of the one person who he wanted to spend the rest of his days with he fell into a restful sleep.

Saturday came too early for most of the occupants of the Room of Requirements; Molly Weasley made her way to the two rooms at eight o'clock to wake everyone up. By the time everyone was awake, showered, and ready to go to breakfast, Dobby and Winky showed up with their morning meal. Dobby had informed Harry that headmaster Dumbledore had sent them there with the food.

"Master Dumbledore told Dobby to bring Harry Potter and his friend's breakfast here. It be more private for all and you not being disturbed. Dobby and Winky will bring you lunch and dinner too. Dobby and Winky will serve you and your Wheeze's until Master's Mr. Wheezy and Mrs. Wheezy go back to safe house."

"Thanks Dobby but none of us are your master; remember what I told you ok. I am your friend and you are a friend to my friends and family. Please, I would like for you and Winky to be here while we talk about the Items since you and Winky guard them," Harry said to his little friend.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir; Winky and Dobby will be here for you." Dobby said with his cheeks turning a light pink.

"What did you bring for us to eat Dobby?" Ginny asked from the doorway that connected the hallway to the living room that now resembled a dining hall.

"Oh, morning Harry Potters Miss Wheezy; Dobby has brought fruit, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, pancakes, pastries, juices, teas and if there is something Dobby has forgotten then just tell Dobby and he will get it for Missy Wheezy."

"Thanks Dobby but I'm sure what you have brought is just fine; mum won't know what to do with herself, since she doesn't have to cook or clean up." Ron said as he came into the room with his stomach growling.

"Oh my, Harry dear did you set all this up for us?" Molly said with the sweetest smile on her face but you could tell she was not used to being served like this.

"No ma'am, professor Dumbledore sent Dobby and Winky here with the food; he thought it would be better for us this way," Harry said to her.

By the time Winky and Dobby had breakfast set up the rest of the group had entered the room. As they ate, they talked about how school was going and Molly asked Ginny and Luna how they were coming along with their O.W.L. studies. Hermione got into that conversation; explaining how she was helping her two friends get ready for their end of the year exams. The males at the table were talking about Quidditch, defense classes and in whispers; Arthur asked them how their love lives were. Ron, Harry, and Neville all blushed at the questions that he and Remus asked; Mark set there and laughed at the older boys for as he put it "acting like girls and blushing." Harry made the comment to Mark that one day he would be in their shoes and hoped that he would be around to embarrass him in the same way; Mark didn't say another word about it after that.

After breakfast, the room went back to the way it had been before; the couches and chairs reappeared and everyone took a seat. They talked about the items and the different ideas that everyone had come up with during the night. Luna confessing that she had seen what was to come; the adults looked at her like she had lost her mind but the others knew that she had already had a few real visions and didn't question her idea. Ginny had took it upon herself to explain to her mother, father and Remus about what had happened when Vincent Crabbe had tried to get to her after she had told Draco Malfoy off a few months ago. By the time her tale had been told; the adults suspected that Luna Lovegood was a true seer. Her friends knew after that incident and how she acted around others that she was a true seer and when she told them something was going to happen they listened.

They stopped their discussion at noon to eat lunch and then resumed their talk right after they finished eating. At four-o'clock, Harry follow Remus back to the room that they had slept in the night before; Remus wanted to talk to him alone for a bit before he had to leave. Harry and Remus talked until five at which time he had to leave; he would have to meet professor Snape in the dungeons to get his Wolfsbane potion before he could head to the Shrieking Shack. Harry and Remus came back out of the room so Remus could say good-bye to the others until some time Sunday; tonight would be the full moon and he had to make it to the Shrieking Shake before six-thirty.

After Remus left; they decided to eat dinner and relax a bit; they would not talk about the items anymore tonight. Harry wanted Remus there when they all decided on a course of action as far as the items were concerned; Harry wanted the twelve of them to be there (this included Winky and Dobby), make the decision and then bring professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore to the room of requirements after to get their opinion; even though it wouldn't matter. The rest of the night was spent just relaxing and just enjoying their time with each other. Tomorrow would bring changes to their lives, hopefully it would help in making a difference in how the war would end, and in the back of all their minds, they hoped it would be a good thing.

Molly Weasley made everyone go to bed early that night; she wanted to make sure she had time enough to help Remus get settled in when he returned. She knew he would be in the hospital wing for a few hours in the morning and then would be allowed to return to the room but he was all that Harry had left of his parents friends. True she had her problems with Sirius but she had never wanted him to be taken away from the boy she had grown to love as a son. She had made a promise to herself after the reading of the Will that she would do every thing in her power to make sure he would be around for a long time for Harry. As she closed the door to the room that the boys were in, she had to stop and wonder what the future held for Harry and if he would go on to have a family; she just hoped he would.

The four occupants waited until they knew Molly Weasley had made it down the hallway and into her room before they meet in the middle of the room; each bringing their pillows with them. Once they were all comfortable and settled in for their talk, Harry cleared his throat and started the conversation.

"We all know the girls are in their room talking like we are; I for one think we should go with what Luna said. She has been right on too many occasions for us to disregard what she has seen," Harry said.

"Yes, we agree," came from the others in agreement.

"So, now we have to figure out how to convince Remus, mum and dad," Ron said to the group.

"Well I think that your parents are going to be the hardest to convince Ron," this came from Neville.

"You know they won't listen to me; you mum thinks that I am too young to be involved in this and I'm not sure what your dad thinks. Mr. Lupin would hear what I think but that doesn't mean he will listen to me," said Mark to the group.

"Well, professor Dumbledore has said that in the end it is my decision what will be done with the items. I for one will do my best to make sure what Luna saw in her vision happens because we all know that it not only is a good idea but she has seen it. Do any of you disagree with me," Harry asked his friends.

"No, we agree," came for the other three.

"Good since we are all in agreement then I think we should all go to bed and get a good-nights sleep," Neville said as he yawned.

Harry had a satisfied look on his face; they all had agreed on the plan they would tell everyone in the morning. Even though Hermione thought divination was a bunch of bullocks she would agree; he knew the girls would all agree with him. Harry listened as the others slowly fell asleep; Mark was the first to fall asleep, Neville followed not to long after. Harry could tell that Ron was still thinking about everything and he himself was tired but couldn't fall asleep. Harry lay there for over an hour before he heard Ron snoring; yep he was the only one who still was not able to sleep. He thought about Remus alone in the Shrieking Shack; transforming into the werewolf; maybe by next month he would have completed his transformation into his Animagus form and would be able to be with him on the next full moon. Harry wondered what time it was and true to form, the room showed him it was ten o'clock; twenty-seven more minutes and the full moon would be at its peak (1) and Remus would start his transformation.

Harry pulled his pillow over his head and said a silent prayer for his godfather; he would be all right and he would see him in the morning. With that thought running through his mind, he fell into a restless sleep.

**_Harry could hear a woman singing in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard; it sounded like she was singing to someone. _**

****

****

****

**_Sleep, my baby, on my bosom,_**_  
**Warm and cozy, it will prove,**  
**Round thee mother's arms are folding,**  
**In her heart a mother's love.**  
**There shall no one come to harm thee,**  
**Naught shall ever break thy rest;**  
**Sleep, my darling babe, in quiet,**  
**Sleep on mother's gentle breast.**_

**Sleep serenely, baby, slumber,**  
**Lovely baby, gently sleep;**  
**Tell me wherefore art thou smiling,**  
**Smiling sweetly in thy sleep?**  
**Do the angels smile in heaven**  
**When**** thy happy smile they see?**  
**Dost thou on them smile while slum'bring**  
**On**** my bosom peacefully. (2)**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_As he got closer, he could see a woman with red hair holding a small bundle in her arms. She didn't move but he could tell she knew he was there; it was like one of his dreams from when he was a small child. Yes, he knew he would remember; he was five and was sick with the flu and he had a dream about his mother singing to him. He had wished that she had loved him that way and now he knew; he had always known that she did love him. He moved closer to see her face as she sang to the baby that was in her arms; he noticed the baby was small and it had to be not to long after he was born. She looked up from the baby in her arms and smiled at him; tears were falling down her cheeks._**

****

****

****

****

**_"Harry, this will be our last visit; the time has come for you to prepare to come into your power. Don't be alarmed it won't hurt but know soon you will be awakened by the people who love you," Lily Potter spoke to her son in a soft whisper._**

****

****

**_"I know, I have been feeling these weird feelings going through my body for a while now; will I be able to control the power," he said to her just as softly._**

****

****

**_"If you work hard you will; ask Albus and Remus for help. Harry you have to trust Albus; I know you are still mad at him for keeping things from you but he is your best choice," she said with a sad smile._**

****

****

**_"Mum, what's happening to me," Harry asked his mother as he felt the pain course through his body._**

****

****

**_"Relax Harry and it will not hurt; your body is getting ready for the power to release,' she said as she stood and put the sleeping baby into his crib._**

****

****

**_"Harry listen to her she knows what is happening and if you relax it won't hurt,' James Potter said to his son as he came to stand beside his wife._**

****

****

**_"Dad, I'm scared; it hurts," Harry screamed._**

****

****

**_"Harry, Relax; I promise if you do it won't hurt," Sirius Black spoke as he took his place beside James Potter._**

****

**_"We know you can do this Harry; you are a great wizard and you will save them all," said Cedric Diggory as he stood next to Sirius Black._**

****

**_"HELP ME DAD," Harry screamed._**

****

****

**_"Your friends are coming to help you Harry; just relax and remember we all love you and have faith in you son," his mother said as his father held her close to him._**

****

****

**_"I love you too mum, dad, and Sirius; Cedric I'm sorry," Harry said as the pain slowed in his body._**

****

****

**_"It wasn't your fault Harry; just remember we all have faith in you," Cedric said as his figure started to fade away._**

****

****

**_"What about the other power mum; I don't understand what it is," Harry called out to her as she started to fade with his dad and Sirius._**

****

****

**_"It's…Lo……," was all he heard as she vanished._**

****

****

****

**_"NO…NO COME BACK….NO MUM COME BACK PLEASE…..HELP ME PLEASE MUM….help me please," he said that last part in a whisper as he realized that they were gone._**

****

****

****

Harry could feel his body shaking and in a blur, he could hear someone calling his name. He could feel a heat rising from his body as the person called his name, but he didn't want to listen. He wanted to know what his mother was telling him; he wanted to talk to his parents and Sirius. If truth be told; his heart wanted to be where they were and never leave them again.

"Harry can you hear me" came from Ron.

Harry called for his mother to come back but she never appeared. He called out to his dad but that was not working either.

"Harry dear if you can hear me please open you eyes" came from Molly Weasley.

Harry called out to Sirius and then to Cedric but again it didn't help.

"Harry, can you hear me; it's your sister Hermione. Please Harry open your eyes."

"Mum, why is Harry glowing"

"I don't know Ginny, Arthur go get Albus and hurry," she said to her husband as tears filled her eyes (I will not lose him she thought as Arthur ran out of the room); Luna can you get me a cloth and some cold water for his head," Molly asked as she tried to touch Harry's head.

Harry lay there and wondered why these people would not leave him be; all he wanted to do was talk to his mother and they were stopping that from happening in his mind.

"Harry mate, please if you can hear us open your eyes; you are scaring us so please open your eyes," Ron said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He needed to talk to Ginny; she would help him get his mother back. He just had to figure out how to find her. He could feel the sweat rolling off his face and his clothes were getting soaked; he needed to get up and change his clothes before he went to look for Ginny. Where was she; she always knew when he needed her. Then he heard a shaky voice talking to him; it sounded like her, was it her, yes it was his Ginny. He tried to call out her name but he couldn't get his mouth to move.

Ginny was by his bed and whispering in his ear, "_Harry…if you can hear me please love, open your eyes. I'm here for you and so are mum and dad. You are really scaring us all; please love come back to me because I need you."_

Yes, that was Ginny, she knew he needed her and she was there; now if he could only open his eyes and explain to her what he needed.He could sense movement around him; Hermione and Ron must be there and Luna, Neville and Mark. He could sense a strong magic come into the room and move beside him but who could that be.

"Harry, can you hear me; it's me Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. If you can hear me son open your eyes. Ginny don't touch him, we don't know what is happening, and I don't want you to get hurt," Arthur said to his daughter lovingly.

"Arthur I do not believe that Ginny has anything to fear; nor anyone of us. I believe that from the glow that is radiating from Harry that he is indeed coming into the rest of his power. May I ask what made you all notice that something was going on; young Mr. Weasley?" the head master said to Ron Weasley.

"His screams woke me up sir; he was yelling no and that it hurt. He was talking in his sleep; I heard him say mum and Sirius's name. He acted like he was talking to his parents and Sirius; I even heard him mention Cedric sir," Ron said to his headmaster.

"I see, has anyone been able to get a reaction out of him yet," Albus Dumbledore asked to everyone.

"Albus, Ginny was the only one who could get close enough to his bed to talk to him; it was like the glow was keeping us away. I'm not sure why she was able to get so close to him," said Molly in a shaky voice.

"Miss. Weasley, Ginny do you think that you could try again and try to get him to wake up," the professor said with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir, I'll do my best sir," she said in a shaky voice.

Ginny kneeled down beside Harry's bed and started talking to him in whispers. The others watched as she took the cloth that Luna had brought in, dipped it into the water basin, started placing it on his forehead, and with her right hand took his right hand in hers. She was speaking so low that no one could hear her; only Harry could hear her talking to him.

Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, "_Harry, if you can hear me please relax and open you eyes. You have mum so scared; she just might faint soon if you don't come back to us. I don't know what you've seen but I know you will tell me when the time is right. I want to help you; so, please love come back to me ok. You know you are really starting to scare me and I swear Harry James Potter that if you are doing this just to get to me I will hex you into the next school year."_

She looked up at the others in the room; tears were flowing down her face but she knew she had to keep trying. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Mark all came to her; each laying a hand on her. It was a strange site seeing them all trying to touch her as she held onto Harry's hand; they had to help give her strength to bring their friend back to them.

_"Harry, can you feel me holding your hand; I hope you can. We are all here for you; can you feel our power. We need you to come back; Remus needs you and I need you. Please Harry, relax love; that's it come back to me love."_

"Ginny," came out of Harry's mouth in a whisper.

"Yes, Harry it's me" she said with a smile on her face.

"You…came…to…help…me; thank…you," he said to her as he opened his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me Harry; I'm here for you always remember that ok," she said with a smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying; please tell me I didn't do anything to make you cry," he asked her with pleading eyes.

Ginny smacked his shoulder lightly and said "You prat, you scared the life out of me and everyone else here. You have had mum so worried that you were going to die or something but you are back and everything is going to be ok now so don't worry to much."

"I'm sorry I worried everyone but," his voice faltered and he closed his eyes as he swallowed hard and tried not to cry as he remembered where he had been and who he had seen.

"Harry mate, you know you have nothing to be sorry for; we're just glad that you finally woke up. We are here for ya mate," Ron said with a silly grin on his face.

Luna spoke next in her soft voice, "Harry you do know that you are still glowing and it won't be long before you discover how to handle it and what will help it be stronger then you could ever imagine."

Dumbledore looked at the young girl before him and the twinkle in is eyes got brighter and then said, "I believe that we need to let him rest for a bit. I will come back later on this afternoon and check on all of you."

With that said, Dumbledore took his leave and headed back to his office; he would let them figure out that Luna Lovegood (he knew that Harry and his friends already knew) was a seer. He would have to watch her over the next few years but he knew that she would show her housemates and others in their world that she was more of a seer then professor Trelawney could ever be. He decided to check with Madam Pomfrey to see if she had retrieved Remus from the Shrieking Shack and make sure, and if not that they get him to the hospital wing and tended to his wounds. For the first time in a very long time, he felt that there was a lot of good fixing to happen in his school.

**_1. Information for the full moon came form the charts of the phases of the moon at the web site of _****_U.S._****_ Naval Observatory Astronomical Applications Department._**

**_2. Lullaby (Suo Gan) by Lesley Nelson-Burns_**


	45. Harry’s Golden Glow

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 45**

**Harry's Golden Glow**

Albus Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing to check on his old student and dear friend. He knew he would have to tell Remus about what had happened to Harry this morning but wanted to make sure he was strong enough to handle what was coming. As he made his way to Poppy's office, he lost his train of thought as he caught site of an owl flying into the window and heading straight for him. The owl landed on the bed right in front of him and held out his leg for him to relieve him from his burden. He wasn't expecting any post but decided to handle it with caution until he noticed the seal of the Order.

Fawkes

The snake has acquired information about the great power of the lord; the location he knows not; he has not located the lord's book, which has the story of how the Snake can and will be beaten by the Fawn. The snake has many followers looking but I understand that it won't be found; as it is already in the possession of the Fawn. The old lion has found important things in his woods and needs advice on how to make a leg for his friend. The lion will meet you at your home tonight an hour before dinner with the piece of the wood for the leg and would like the fawn there with you so that he can give him a bit of Irish luck.

The Falcons want to have a party at you place on the last day of the month; they want to surprise the Fawn for his coming of age. Please let the others and me know what we need to bring for the party by Wednesday. I want you to know that I have my party hat ready, my dancing shoes on and will come with bells hanging from my nose.

The Punk-Rock Queen

He had to smile at how Tonks had coded the message and would send her a reply as soon as he checked on Remus. He notice Poppy coming from the back of the hospital ward; he made his way towards her as she walked towards him.

"Awe Poppy, the person I was looking for; has Remus arrived from the Shrieking Shack?" he asked her as they met in the middle of the ward.

"Yes Albus, I have him in the back bed; he needs his rest. I have taken care of his cuts and the like; he will be back to his normal self in about two hours. He will still be tired but other then that he will be fine." Poppy said as she started to walk towards her office.

"Good, I will only speak with him for a moment; it is important Poppy or I would not ask to see him now," he said this as he started walking to the back of the ward.

"Yes, so it seems that every time you come in, it is vital for you to speak with my patients that are here," said as she clucked her tongue and stepped into her office; closing the door behind her.

Albus Dumbledore had to smile at the remark she had made; she was just too protective of her patients. He had known her for years; she had raised her children the same way. She had been a strict mother but had been fair with her children. When her husband and children had been killed in the last war she had busied herself with work. The students of Hogwarts were now her children and she did try to protect them as best she could. Remus was one of those students she had tried to protect, not only as a child when he attended school but also as an adult.

He reached the end of the ward and found Remus asleep; so he decided to sit in the chair beside his bed and wait for the man to wake on his own. From within his robs he pulled out a piece of parchment (he was glad of his old habit; you never know when you will need to send a note). He then pulled a muggle pencil (such a wonderful invention those muggles made, he thought to himself) and started his reply to Tonks; he wondered what had happened for the Order to need to have a meeting now. Moody wanted Harry to be with him tonight; what was going on and was it good or bad. He scribbled a short note to Tonks and summoned Fawkes to deliver the message; it was the safest and most secret way for him to respond to her quickly.

Punk-Rock Queen

The Fawn knows that the snake has learned about the great power of the lord and that he knows not where to find the great book of his word. Yes, you are right to say that the Fawn has possession of the great book and is keeping it safe for now. Tell the lion that I will await his arrival at my place tonight and the Fawn will be with me. I can only hope I can help him with making the wooden leg for his friend. I am sure the Fawn will be glad to get some Irish luck; he could really use it.

Tell the falcons that a party is a great idea to help the Fawn with coming of age and that I have the perfect room at my place to have it. There is no need on your part or theirs to bring anything but if any of the Falcons or you think they need to bring something then do so. I cannot wait to see your party hat and I am sure that your dancing shoes are lovely but I do believe that you can leave the bells off your nose. I await your arrival and all of the Falcons on the last day of the month; I am sure we can accomplish many things on that night.

Yours in spirit and heart,

Fawkes.

As he tied the note to Fawkes leg Remus started moving around in the bed; he sent his faithful Phoenix on his way and turned his attention to the man lying in the bed. He waited patiently for Remus to open his eyes and notice he was there; it didn't take long before he shot up into the sitting position.

"Awe, my friend I see that you have decided to join this world again; how are you really feeling Remus?"

Remus answered him in a voice just above a whisper, "Albus, I feel like I was thrown off the top of the astronomy tower about ten times but other then that I'm just tired."

Dumbledore saw that he did look as if he could fall asleep again and said, "As soon as you are rested please come to my office and we will go to the room of Requirements together; there has been some new developments during the night and this morning while you were occupied. Harry had a visit in his dreams from his parents, Sirius and Cedric Diggory; I believe that his full power has been fully released but not under control. Harry is fine so please take that worried though and put it out of your mind. He was glowing this morning; Arthur came and requested my presents. It seems that they did not understand why he was glowing and were not able to get close to him. I am sure that by the time you are up to it Harry and the others will have many things to discuss with us about the items and what they want to do with them."

"Are you sure he is ok Albus; I mean he has had so much to deal with over the past few years and with Sirius dieing," he trailed off and looked down at his hands; while he played with the bed sheets.

"I will let you be the judge of that when you see him and just so you know it was Ginny Weasley that was able to wake him when no one else could get near him. I must confess that after watching her interact with Harry that the other power that his mother talked to him about is love; I believe that it will make his magic stronger where he will be able to defeat Voldemort; something worth fighting for you might say. It has been said that love will conquer all; we can only hope that it is true." He said with that twinkle shining brightly in his eyes.

Remus thought for a minute and then said, "Love as in family love, love in friendship or (with a devilish smile on his face) love like his parents had?"

Dumbledore had to take a minute, think about the question he was asked and answer him with as honest of an answer he could, "Remus that I am not sure of; it could a combination of all three or it could be just one kind of love. As close as Harry has gotten to the Weasley's and Miss. Granger I would hope that the combination of family, friends, and the possibility of true love will help him conquer Voldemort where he will not be able to ever return."

"Yes, we can only hope that in the end he will be gone forever; if Harry is ever to be ready for the final battle then we have to make sure he knows how to control his power; train him how to use it and make sure he knows what could happen," he said a little uneasily.

"I believe we will test his power next weekend; that way he has time to recover his strength. Have him do some simple defense spells and see how strong they are; if you would care to help test him. You know what he is capable of since you are teaching him now and did so in his third year. Now my dear boy I will leave you to rest before Poppy has my head for being in here too long. I will see you in my office later this afternoon," Dumbledore said.

Remus sank back into the comforts of his bed; his transformation always took all the energy out of him. He had not hurt himself as much this time but he was still weak and needed to rest. He had classes to teach tomorrow and he wanted to start giving Harry private lessons; he wanted to get more involved with the D.A. and help as many students to be prepared. He knew Harry had to be the one to fight and defeat Voldemort but he would need as many of his friends and classmates to help fight the deatheater's and any other creatures that Voldemort would bring to the battle. Remus fell into a deep sleep not long after Dumbledore left the hospital wing; he awoke at three-thirty and called out to Poppy Pomfrey. The school matron appeared a few minutes after he called out her name and asked her when he could leave. She checked him over and gave him the ok to leave the hospital.

After getting dressed, he made his way to from the hospital wing up to Dumbledore's office; Albus Dumbledore called for him to enter and was sitting behind his desk going over some pieces of parchment when he entered. The headmaster motioned for Remus to take a seat and continued going over the parchments on his desk; with in five minutes he finished with the parchment and turned his attention back to Remus.

"I am glad to see that you are doing better Remus; how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked him.

Remus had to smile at the old man; he always looked at the brighter side of things and worried about others well being but he had questions so he asked, "I am as well as I can be Albus but how is Harry doing?"

Dumbledore had to smile at the man before him; he was more worried about his godson then he was of his own health. He cocked his head to one side as if contemplating his question then answered the man, "I talked to him at lunch this afternoon; Arthur, Molly, Harry and the others are staying in the room of requirements. They are sleeping there and taking all meals with in the room; plus Dobby and Winky are taking care of them. When I spoke to him this afternoon he was doing well; he was tired and still had a small amount of a glow to him."

"What, he's still glowing; how can that be Albus. I mean…wow…we knew he was going to be powerful but…I mean this must mean that he is going to be as powerful as you," Remus had a look of disbelief on his face as he said this.

"I have to disagree with you Remus; I do believe that it means he will be more powerful then myself or even Merlin if I am not mistaken and most importantly more powerful then Tom Riddle," Remus could see a look of joy pass over the headmasters face as he said this.

"What, no way…oh my god (he frowned)…more powerful then you (he chuckled)…more powerful then Merlin (a look of awe came over his face at that thought) and more powerful…then…Voldemort (a look of pleasure crossed his face at this news); what…no…I mean…wow. I'm speechless; do you…think that…wow; did Lily and James know he was going to be this powerful?" Dumbledore let a chuckle slip out as he watched Remus sputter and hesitate with his response.

"That my friend I cannot say but they knew he would be powerful. Did James or Lily ever tell you that when Harry was, I believe three weeks old or maybe a month old; I dare say it has been so long ago that I am not sure how old little Harry was at the time. It happened mostly at night after they went to bed; his bed would be empty of anything but him and his blanket. In the mornings when Lily would go to get young Harry there would be stuffed toys in with him. It was always the same ones; let me think, they were the ones that you, Sirius, and his father gave him I do believe. A black dog, a stag, and a wolf if I am not mistaken; Lily tired to say that the three of you enchanted them to do this."

"After about a week of this she sent me an owl; asking if myself and professor Flitwick could come and check the toys for any signs of charms, spells or enchantments. Minerva, Fillias and myself flooed over that day; we checked the toys and found nothing. Lily was watching from the doorway; when we were through checking the toys out we placed them back on the shelf. As we turned to talk to her, we noticed that her eyes were getting larger. We turned to see why she looked so shocked and there were the toys floating over to Harry's crib. Minerva and Fillias did some tests and found that he had a very strong magical signature but alas, from the prophecy we knew he had to be powerful. I do believe that Lily had a clue that Harry would be powerful but alas, no one could have predicted that he would become this powerful. I do hope that gives you an adequate answer to your question Remus; awe it is four-thirty and I promised Harry we would arrive at this time."

"One more question; does Harry know how much power he has…I mean to say does he know he will be more powerful then you; Voldemort or Merlin?" Remus asked

"No"

"Oh"

"Yes"

"You're going to tell him right"

"No, we are going to tell him"

"Oh"

"Are you scared Remus?"

"Yes"

"As am I; come we must get going. Dobby and Winky will have dinner served by the time we get there," Remus noticed that Dumbledore did not seem to be scared but he had taken on a glow, all of his own as he said this.

Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin walked in silence all the way up to the seventh floor to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy; to Remus's surprise Dumbledore knocked on the tapestry and stood back waiting. It didn't take long before the tapestry turned into a door and opened. Arthur Weasley stood on the other side of the door and motioned for them to enter. When Remus got inside the room he noticed that, the room no longer looked like the living room from Godric's Hollow but looked like a giant dinning room. Arthur explained that they were indeed just in time for dinner; Dobby and Winky were making food appear as they walked towards the table. Luna noticed them first and poked Neville, who in turn poked Ron. Ron not being the most discreet person alive practically yelled.

"Oy, Harry, Remus and Dumbledore are here; can we eat now," he said as his stomach growled.

Molly Weasley smacked him across the back of his head as she said, "Ronald Weasley where are your manners; you will address him as professor Dumbledore and I know that I have raised you better then that. To just yell across a room like that; well I never." She trailed off as she noticed that Remus and Dumbledore were doing their best not to laugh but in the end started laughing at what had just happened.

Dobby and Winky announced that dinner was ready and for all of them to take their seats so that they could eat. Just like on previous days, Harry made the two house-elves sit with them and eat. To keep the mood light they talked about anything that did not concern the items and what they would be discussing after dinner. Dumbledore decided to bring up the new prankster (or pranksters; he admitted that he did not know how many were involved) and some of the colorful things that had been done to the different houses. To Molly's (and professor McGonagall) charging, he compared them to the Marauders and the Weasley twins; everyone else had smiles on their faces and openly laughed about the antics going on in Hogwarts. The six knew they could not show too much enthusiasm; if they did the Weasley matriarch would know they all had something to do with the pranks. All of them knew that if she found out about their involvement; well let's just say she would give them a taste of her wrath that she held in reserved for George and Fred Weasley.

As dinner ended, Molly made the two house-elves stay in their seats. She excused her self and made her way over to a cabinet at the end of the table, opening the doors and levitating individual desserts to each person sitting at the table. Harry had to smile; she had figured out how to use the room just so she could make the dessert for everyone. He knew she was feeling like she was not needed; to many years of taking care of her family. Harry could tell that Winky was not pleased with this but once she noticed that Harry was smiling she bowed her head and waited for everyone to be served. To everyone's delight, she had made Triple Chocolate Truffle Torte, cut into individual pieces, and topped with a light and creamy whipped topping.

After finishing dessert, Dobby and Winky made sure everything had been cleaned up; as soon as everything disappeared, the room returned to its original form. Professor McGonagall, Remus, and professor Dumbledore took the big chairs, Molly and Arthur took the small love seat. Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville took one of the couches and Ginny, Harry and Mark took the other couch.

"Professor's thank you all for meeting us here and giving us time to talk about the items and discuss them in length. Everyone except Remus has given us his opinion on what he thinks should happen to the items. Remus, what are your thoughts on this or do you have any ideas you would like to share," Harry asked of his godfather.

Remus thought for a few minutes and looked at all the people that were gathered around him in the room; he wasn't sure what Harry wanted to hear from him so he just asked questions of his godson and his friends, "Harry I'm not sure what you expect me to say; what do you have in mind?"

"I just want to know what you think; what you think should be done concerning the items," Harry said in an exasperated voice.

Remus gave him a stern look and said, "Harry no matter what I say; I know you have already made up your mind. By you and your friends finding the items before Voldemort (you could see Molly and Arthur shudder) did, well you have already saved many lives; he could have used that book for who knows what. No matter what; you have to think clearly and make sure you chose the right thing to do."

"Professor Lupin, we all have had months to think about this; because of Harry we have vital information that Vol…Voldemort doesn't know we have. He has no idea that the items have been found, are being hidden somewhere here in the castle, and will never be able to find them. We may be young sir but we do use our heads; the most important part is Harry trusts you and so do we. We want to hear what you think as a person sir," everyone was looking at Neville with a new respect as he said this to their professor.

Remus could do nothing but look at the boy with admiration as he said, "Thank you Neville, I'm honored that you have trust in me as well as the rest of you; it would be best to destroy that book because nothing good can come from it. I understand Hermione that you may be the only one who would disagree with me but that is how I feel."

Hermione looked at Remus and said, "It is alright to disagree with me; that makes you human and I respect your opinion. Don't let my reasons and beliefs stop you from tell Harry what you think sir."

"Thank you Hermione. Each one of you here tonight has a good reason for the suggestions that you have made; Mark, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry and you too Hermione and the final question is what will work best. I believe that we should listen to Mark and Luna the most; Mark may be young but Luna has given us some unforeseen insight and if that plan works then we all will live the rest of our live in peace. Albus has informed me that the final decision is yours Harry; I know that you will do the right thing and choose wisely. I can say no more either way; just know that I stand behind what ever you decide Harry," Remus said this looking at his godson with so much pride.

Harry had to smile at his godfather; it felt good to hear that he supported him no matter what. He looked at the man before him and said, "Thanks, does anyone else have something to add before the decision is made?" No one said a word, so Harry continued.

Harry had to smile; even Molly Weasley sat there and didn't say a word. He cleared his throat and said, "Good, we will follow the plan that Mark came up with and follow Luna's ideas. Most of the details will be carried out this week and hopefully by the weekend we will have everything ready to start the plan. Right now all we can do is hope for the best and wait; is there anything else that needs to be discussed tonight?"

As Harry looked around the room, he found that Dumbledore and Remus were watching him; he wondered if he had chocolate on his face. Remus and Dumbledore stood together, came, and sat on the coffee table that sat in front of Harry.

Remus gave Harry a weak smile and then cleared his throat and said, "Harry, Albus told me some about the dream or vision that you had; I'm glad that you got to see your mum again, she was a beautiful and caring woman. Hold on, I also know that you were glowing when all of this was going on; I also know that Ginny was the only one able to even get close to you and was able to get you to wake up. After I had rested enough for Poppy; well, I headed to Dumbledore's office and we spoke about the glow and what it might mean," Remus had to stop there he was getting scared because Harry had started to glow again.

"Harry, my dear, boy please calm down; we were not discussing this behind your back, if so we would not be telling you about it now. We were discussing it so that we could try and figure out why you were glowing. We have concluded that it was your body's way of handling the effects of you coming into your full power. As I told Remus in my office, I believe that your power not only exceeds my power but Toms and even Merlin's. If you are agreeable; once you arrive in Hogsmeade; Remus can bring you to the castle and we can work on you getting full control of your powers. It should not take much teaching on our part for you to learn how to control the power; what you will need to learn most is how to control your emotions."

"Emotions are the hardest thing to control; weather you are magical or muggle. As humans; that is our biggest down fall and you must learn how to control that. You will also need to learn how to use your emotions in battle; learn how to direct your magic at your enemy but we can discuss that later on. I know you don't like to hear this Harry but we did this out of concern for you; I want to help you all I can to survive this war," a single tear rolled down his cheek; Albus Dumbledore wanted Harry to survive, to grow old and live a full life of happiness.

"Yes…sir, we can…talk about…it later on. Thank you both…Remus…professor…I don't know what…I can say…but…Thanks. Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur how long are you going to stay here at Hogwarts?" Harry decided to get away from that subject and ask the Weasley's about their plans.

Molly looked at the boy she considered a son and asked, "I would like to start work on Andromeda manor; Mark will be living there from now on and we need to get it ready for him and others that might need a home. I would love to have Mark come home with us this summer until it is ready; Harry, if they can come and help on the weekends, I could really use Dobby and Winky's help cleaning and moving things. I am sure that house needs a lot of work; there is so many things we have to know so that we can make dorms for the children. There will be boys and girls so we need to section it off for that purpose; start setting wards and protection spells. Oh my, I need to sit down and start making lists; so much to do and so little time to accomplish it," Molly said with an exasperated voice.

"What don't look at me like that; it's true, we only have four months until the term ends to get the wards set up and the protection charms in place," she added in her next breath.

"Molly do not worry, we will all help make sure all that is done before the manor is occupied by Mark and any others that may need a new home. Fillias, Minerva, myself and I am sure many others with in the Order and whom ever Harry will allow to know the location of the house will help. It is late and unfortunately I have school business to take care of; if we are through for the night Harry I must excuse myself at this time," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, I think we are through for tonight; all I want to do now is trying to get a decent nights sleep," Harry said as he yawned as an after effect.

"I bid you all a good-night then," and with that Dumbledore and professor McGonagall stood and headed out of the room.

Molly Weasley turned on her mother mode and ushered the others off to bed; Harry telling Winky and Dobby to stay and find out what help she would need to start cleaning the manor in Hogsmeade. In the morning, Harry would arrange with professor Dumbledore so that Molly and Arthur could find the manor. As they reached the door to the boys room; each couple said good night and gave each other little kisses on the cheek. It had been a very long day for Harry and the others; plans were now set and would be set into motion in the coming weeks. As Ginny climbed into bed; she had to wonder if her and Harry would ever get the time to complete their transformation before the school year was over. As her mother pointed out; there was only four months left in this school year and if they didn't complete their transformation soon it would be next year before they could try again. She just hoped that they would change soon and not have to wait. Her last thought was of Harry; he was always her last thought, now more then ever.

Hello to all my readers and here we have chapter 45; I am not sure how many more chapters there will be but know that the final chapter is done and waiting on my brain to finish enough of this so that it can be posted. I was going to add some things in the last chapter and then decided to keep it until this chapter; well that didn't work either and the I found myself writing the last chapter with all the info I had planned on adding to this chapter. I am striving on having this story finished at least before March but if not it will be finished by April. I really want to be finished, rested, and ready for the sixth book in July. Thank god and J.K Rowling for that bit of great news; I know we have all been waiting on it for a long time. I really want to thank my readers for hanging in there and being with me thus far and do hope you will stay until the end. I love all of you for giving me the support that you have and being patient with me over the past few months. OK, I will shut up now and respond to all of my wonderful reviews; until next chapter. Froggyy1.

GiGiFanFic: Yes, it was a long time and I am so sorry about that; I promise that it won't ever be that long again. I find that when there aren't anymore good fic out there I go back and reread some of the ones I have read before. Yes, I will finish this story and Over the Summer. I wish you the same good fortune in 2005 and in life; thank you so much for the review and for taking the time to read my story. I was so glad to see that you reviewed on the last chapter and that you enjoyed it as much as you have the others. As far as a sequel, well I'm not sure yet. I plan on finishing both stories and trying my had at writing an original piece; it was a idea I had about 20 years ago and now that I have some experience at writing I think I might work on it and once it is done see if it is good enough to be published. I know my writing is not perfect but I feel the need to try. Everything is going well with the little one and he is growing so fast; I don't remember mine getting so big in such a short time. I like you have grown to love the fan fiction sites that I have my story on; I have made many friends and have a few that I talk to on regularly AIM and MSN messenger. It sounds like you have peace and quiet around you and I have a house full (whishing for the quiet); you are very welcome and thank you for reading and taking the time to review…..Joyce

Mysticruby: Thanks so much Ruby and wow thanks for the great review. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.

haryp123: Thank you Haryp123 and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.

dnd4ever: Thank you so much dnd4ever and yes sometimes books do need to be destroyed; some would argue that who has the right to say a book should not be written. The book that old Voldy is after is one of those books that should have never been written (I was a bad girl for even thinking up such a book but I had to have something very evil for him to go after) but I have not decided if it will be destroyed or just hidden away. Thank you again for reading and taking the time to review.

wolfgurl89: Thank you wolfgirl89 and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. I know I hate cliffhangers but alas I have been known to leave you all hanging a few time; didn't mean to but sometimes it just happens. I do try not to end with cliffhangers and will continue to do so but just remember sometimes it can't be helped. Thank you for the congrats on our grandson; he is our first grandchild and hopefully there won't be anymore for a while (the boys are married and don't have girlfriends that I know of anyway); You are so welcome and I have to say the same back to you. Thank you so much for reading my story and taking the time to review.

Cycla: Thank you so much for the kind words; I found that lullaby last year and wanted to use it in this story as a part of Harry thinking about is mom and how she might have sung him to sleep at night. He is a little cutie isn't he; he has a lot of hair like his mom did when she was born. My daughter had hair from the nape to well; way down her back and she still does. He was born with hair all over his back and arms and just so much hair on his head. Yes she had a lot of heartburn during her pregnancy and I have to pass on congrats to you on the pending birth of your 4th child. The other three are they all boys, all girls or a little of both. Have you found out yet if this one will be a boy or girl. I wish you much luck and a happy and healthy baby . When the child is born; if the hospital has the baby's first web page I hope you will contact me so I can go have a look at your little one. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing; god bless…..Joyce

Mr.Firenze: Thank you and just know that when I finish I will be going back and going over the story again and trying to get everything in order; I know the first chapters of the story are rough but now that I have a year under my belt with writing I think I can go back and fix things. Once every thing is redone I will repost the story. Thank you for the kind words and such a wonderful review.

BlackOwl892006: I am so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well. The way that JK Rowling has written Luna; well I see her as being a seer since most people think she is a strang sort. You are welcome and thank you for the great review.

Melodygirl: Hello and I am glad that you like the story; thank you so much for reviewing.

Marisa: Thank you so much for the review and I am so glad that you enjoyed the story so far. Don't worry to much I plan on finishing this before book six comes out. Thank you again for the review.

Lluvatar: I am so sorry that you feel the start of this story is so generic and unnatural; I just hope that you might have continued reading and found the rest of the story more enjoyable. I do thank you for taking the time to check out the story and reviewing.

Ren: Hello Ren and yes I am back; sorry it took me so long to update. Books are a great gift from the writers and should not be destroyed; on the other hand, there are some books that should have never been written but that is where freedom of speech comes in. I have not decided yet if the book will be destroyed or if it will just be placed some where safe where it will never be found; time will tell on that but know that I will finish this story and I promise that I won't take so long to up date. In addition, for the P.S. thank you so much for the congrats and even though I am a bit biased he is a handsome young man.


	46. Andromeda Estates

**First, I want to apologies to all my readers for making you have to wait so long for this chapter. Between real life and my mind going blank and suffering from writers block. I would sit down at the key board and nothing would come to mind to put in this chapter. When I would come up with ideas and start to write; boom my mind would go blank again. I worked it the best I could and according to word, there are 10,386 words to this chapter. I hope that you will not be disappointed and will enjoy this chapter. If I am going to get this finished before book six come out then I am going to have to make my brain work with me and get to typing; there are only 101 days until book six comes out and I want to have this finished before it hits the stands. **

**Ok, I have rambled on enough; it is time for me to thank all of my wonderful readers who have read this story and even more thanks to all of you who have reviewed and keep me going. **

**Lourdes****: I know it takes SIYE a while before it is uploaded too where the readers can read it. Well with him being that powerful we can only think he would be more powerful then Dumbledore, Voldemort and I just figured he might even more powerful then Merlin. I believe that is what J.K Rowling was talking about in an interview she did a while back; she said that he (Harry) was progressing as a wizard and that he has to master his own feelings to make himself useful. Yes, Poor Harry has to go through a lot to accomplish getting control of his magic and getting ready for the finial battle with old Voldemort. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. **

**smeagol****-girl****: Well I am not sure if I should be flattered or worried with the "holy crap you write a lot". All I can say is when I start writing I don't stop until I feel I have covered everything that needs to be covered and at times I get carried away and forget to stop. I want to give my readers as much as I can in each chapters; I do love to find a fan fic that has many chapters and that each chapter is long. The more to read the better I like it but that's not to say that I will sit and read a story that is long that makes no since at all. I do hope that you are enjoying the story and will continue re3ading until it is complete. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **

**braveheart28: Thank you so much for the complement and I do hope you will continue enjoying the story and reading until the end. Thanks so much… **

**GiGiFanFic: I am sure I used the wrong wording and I do believe I went back and changed it from discharging to chargin. Manor as in house not manner as in manners. I will go back and recheck it since it has been a while since you left the review and if I have not fixed it then I promise I will fix my mistakes. Jeanne every time I see that you have reviewed I get goose bumps; you always tell me where I have made an error and how it should be and always making me smile with your kind words and vote of encouragement with writing this story and for the one I am going to write when I finish this one and my adoptive story Over the Summer. Thank you so much for the support and the kind words; if I ever write a sucky chapter I know you will tell me and I am glad for that. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to read your review. Joyce**

**Ren: Well I bet you are cussing me out for not giving you another quick chapter; I do hope that you will understand and not want to kill me for taking so long to get this chapter out. Yes I meant Manor and I believe I fixed the error but I am not sure; I will be checking it out and fixing it if I haven't. I agree with you about letting it disappear into legend and yes it would leave it open to a sequel in the future (not saying that will happen LOL), I am so glad to hear that you have checked out Over the summer and are liking the story line but I must confess that it is so hard to write a "Good Draco" but I want to keep it going the way she would have tried to write it. Thank you so much for the support and the great review.**

**Joyce**

**Quill in Hand: Hello there Wolfgurl and I like your new name; does that mean that you are writing a fic yourself and if so I will check it out and review. It makes my day to see so many people still reading my story and do hope that I keep it good enough that you all will be there in the end. Thanks again for the support and the reviews. Joyce**

**Mysticruby: Hello there and I am glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter as much as you have the others. Thank you so much for the kind words and the support in my writing. I am sorry it took me over a month to get this chapter out and I won't make any promises but I am going to try and have this finished before book six comes out. This leaves me 101 days to get Harry and Ginny to turn into their Animagus forms, and a whole lot of other stuff so that we can get to the end of the story. Thank you again for being here and giving me your support and reviews. Joyce**

**harryp123: Thank you so much**

**old**** muggle: Yes, you are right about the mistakes and I have went back and changed but I'm not sure if I uploaded them onto the site. As you said as a first time writer I am bound to make these mistakes and with reviewers like you that help point this out I am able to go back and fix them and learn not to make the same mistake twice. I love it when I reviewer shows me where I made the mistake so I can correct it. You never did say what web site you were talking about and I do hope you will tell me where it is in your next review. I am glad to hear that overall you think my fic good; and thanks for the support and reading my story. Never say "sorry" for pointing out a mistake that I have made. I really do want to hear where I have messed up so that I can fix it. I have to say that your review was one of the longest reviews I have ever gotten (other then the ones where people e-mailed me) and I thank you so much for the helpful hints and the review…Joyce**

**genius04: Thank you so much for the kind words and for being so kind and reviewing my story. I really did try to put my self in the mind set of a fifteen year old but it was really hard since that age for me was so long ago. I do plan on going back and trying to make it better once I am fully finished with this story (and done reading book six LOL). Another problem is I am female and it is hard to get into the mind set of a 15 year old male but I will try harder when I go back over the story. Thank you again for reading my story and taking the time to review.**

**dnd4ever: Yes Harry and Ginny will transform before the end of school but not for a few more chapters I think (maybe in the next chapter, as I am not sure yet) but it will be soon.  
**

**Sophie: Yes, if I had not read a interview that was done a while back with J.K. Rowling I would normally agree but in that interview she did say that Harry would be coming to terms with everything and come into his own per-say. Not be so (as you put it gruff) and come to terms with everything including the prophecy. I am glad that you liked my story so far and took the time to review.**

**Cycla: Thank you so much for still reading and most of all reviewing the story; I thank you so much for your continued support and reviews on the chapters. I have to apologies for it being so long since I last posted a new chapter. **

**I hope you have found out if it is going to be a boy or girl (what are you hoping for) I know when my daughter was expecting, I was hoping for a girl and yes I was a bit disappointed when it was a boy, but we love him just the same. He is a joy to have around, and his Grandpa is spoiling him rotten. I hope everything has worked out and please let me know what it is going to be and if there are in fact two babies; also when the birth happens and you by chance do have the babies first web site let me know; I would love to see the new baby. Good luck and thanks again for reading and giving me your support.**

**Ktwesterna****: Thank you so much for the support and reviewing my story.  
**

**punk-rock**** queen is cool: I am so glad that you are enjoying the story and I do have to apologies for it being so long since I last up dated. The worst part I guess is that this story has and will be right off the top of my head and when the mind is not working then there is not writing done and that is what has happened but I do plan on trying to keep this up so that by July this story will be finished. I will do my best to get another chapter out as soon as I can; thanks so much for the review and the support. **

**  
Miles: I thank you for reading my story and taking the time to review; I also want to thank you for checking out Over the summer.**

**Meia**** Crites: Hello and thank you for the e-mail, I have a sister who lives in ****West Virginia**** but in which I couldn't say. She is a preacher with the Salvation Army. After checking out you're your pen name on fanfiction; I must say I was surprised that you checked out my story (since you say that you don't like Ginny very much) but I am glad that you did check it out and are enjoying it. When I started reading Over the Summer I have to say I enjoyed the simple form in which the writer wrote and when the notice went up that that she was no longer able to finish it I had to try to adopt it. One of my pet peeves is to be reading a story and the writer just giving up and not finishing it; so I swore that if they would let me take it over I would make sure it got finished. **

**I am like you in the aspect of Harry Potter is not just for kids and I wish more adults would pick up the first book and start reading. I think if they did they would understand how these books affect kids on the learning level and how it makes them want to read more. I will check out you name and if I do read any of your stories I will leave a review to let you know what I think. Thank you so much for checking out my story and reviewing. Joyce **

**Joou**** Himeko Dah: Thank you for the complement on my writing and I am sorry that it seems corny or Clichéd (no offense taken), I do hope that you will keep reading until the end and as always let me know what you think or if you find any mistakes. Thanks again…Joyce **

**Prototype: I am sorry that you got peed off at the mistakes but I plan on going over each and every chapter once the story is finished. This is my first story and my first try at writing. I hope and you read more chapters that my mistakes are less and you enjoy the story and the story line. I never take offense to any of my reviews and love to hear what my readers think. Thank you again for reading and reviewing my story.**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 46**

**Andromeda Estates**

Sunday morning turned out to be one of the best days for Harry and his friends; they were allowed to sleep in until nine-thirty that morning and when they awoke found food sitting on a table in the center of the room. Ron was the first out of bed and at the table before anyone else could set their feet on the floor. In the room the girls shared, they had awoken to food waiting on them as well and had enjoyed the private breakfast that Dobby and Winky had prepared for them. Once they finished eating, showered, and dressed, they all headed for the living room. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were sitting around a table with parchment out and each of them was writing as if their life depended on it. Hermione looked up and motioned for them to join them at the table. Hermione explained that they were getting a head start at setting up things for the plan; there was a lot to do and just not enough time.

Ginny explained that her parents had gone to see the headmaster and would be back by lunchtime and if things went right, Harry would be showing them Andromeda Estates. In Harry's opinion that was the most important thing to do, there was a lot to do to the manor for kids who had no parents. Harry knew that it would need to be cleaned, artifacts removed, adjustments made to the house for the children and furniture bought so that there would be beds for them to sleep in. Harry had spoken to Dumbledore about the people who would run both Andromeda and Highland Estates; Harry had made it clear to the older man he wanted kind and loving people to take care of the children that would be living at both places. His biggest fear was that people like the Dursley's would end up taking care of the children and he knew that his parents would not want that to happen, let alone what he wanted.

All morning Winky would pop in and make sure the six students had everything they needed; after breakfast, Mark went back to Gryffindor tower to spend some time with his other friends and promised Harry he would be back for lunch. By lunchtime Hermione, Luna, and Ginny had stopped working on the things they had been working on; the Weasley's, Remus, Mark, and Dumbledore arrived just as the house-elves were putting lunch on the table. During lunch, Dumbledore informed the group they would be going to Hogsmeade after lunch to visit the manor, they all ate quickly. Everyone was excited about going into Hogsmeade to see Andromeda Estates; Mark some what retreated into his own little world, he was scared and excited all at the same time and everyone knew why and left it at that. The one question on everyone's minds, at least six of the seven students; was where exactly the estate was located; most of the people at the table didn't remember seeing anything that would be called an estate in their many visits to Hogsmeade.

At one o'clock Dumbledore announced that it was time to head to Hogsmeade; Dumbledore took the lead and headed down the stairs for the front doors of Hogwarts. No one said a word as the group walked towards the town of Hogsmeade; Mark looked on in wonder as he checked out everything around him. Harry couldn't help letting out a slow chuckle at the look that was plastered across Marks face; he knew that he would have a ball when he was able to explore the town. As they walked, Ron gave a running commentary of all the shops.

"Over there mark is Honeydukes where you can get any kind of wizarding sweet you can think of, over there is Zonko's joke shop (he whispered, "We get our prank supplies from WWW). There you have the Three Broomstick's which is owned by Madam Rosmerta; then you have Gladrags Wizardwear," he stopped talking as he noticed what way they were headed.

Ron had noticed that they were heading up High Street and past the wizarding equipment shop.

"Over there you have Dervish and Banges where you get you wizarding equipment," at this point Ron's words trailed off.

Ron noticed that they were heading out of Hogsmeade and heading into the countryside; many thoughts going through his head as they walked, sneaking glances at Harry and Hermione as they walked. He remembered back in their fourth year when they had walked the same winding lane to bring Sirius food when he was on the run and hiding out in the mountains in whose shadow Hogsmeade lay. Ron could see the corner that had led to where Sirius had been waiting for them that day so long ago just ahead of them; Ron wondered if they would take that turn. No sooner then that thought went through Ron's head, he noticed that Dumbledore took that turn and again he looked over to Hermione on his right and then at Harry who was on his left. He could see that Harry understood what way they were going; he could also tell that it was affecting him. Ron felt Hermione clutch his hand tighter and pull him into her side and he willingly wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight. They all missed Sirius just as much as Harry and it was affecting the three more then anything had in a long time.

As they turned the corner Harry stopped right there in the middle of the lane; he stood there frozen in time remembering his meeting with Sirius. He could literally see Sirius in his Animagus form of Snuffles; front paws on the stile with the papers in his mouth. He could see the moment that he sniffed the bag he held with the chicken for his godfather; the wagging of his tail showing that he was pleased and ready to dig into the food that they had brought. Harry was doing everything in his power not to cry; Ginny not knowing what was going on took a hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He gave her a weak smile, got his emotions under control, and started walking towards the exact spot where Sirius had been, his eyes down cast as he walked. Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Remus, Luna, Neville, and Mark were standing there waiting for the other four to catch up with them. Ginny thinking quickly, pulled Harry to a stop just before he walked into her father; when he looked up, he let out a gasp. There in front of him, in what he thought was an empty field, stood Andromeda Estates; to Harry it looked like a smaller version of Hogwarts castle.

"Can you see it," Harry asked no one in particular.

"See what Harry dear," asked Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you see Harry," asked Rom.

"It the field, one-hundred yards from the fence," Harry said.

"I can see it too," said Remus.

"As can I," said Dumbledore.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a look of understanding (they had seen their new home a few weeks after the children left for school), Luna didn't seem fazed at all, Ron and Neville stood there wondering if they all had lost their minds, Hermione and Ginny had looks of understanding. Ginny could not see what the three were seeing; but she at least understood they were seeing Andromeda Estates. She gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled up at him.

Harry could feel that someone was looking at him and he made himself look around to see who it was and when he looked down, he saw Ginny smiling at him with a twinkle in her eyes; though off to the side he could see Hermione and Ron giving him a worried look. He knew she could not see the massive house before him yet (though he felt it looked more like a miniature castle) but he was sure Dumbledore would tell him what to do so they all could see Andromeda Estates. Harry moved his attention back to everyone else around him; he knew they were all waiting for him and Remus to make it where they could see the house.

What had seemed to be a ten-acre (give or take a few acres) piece of land to the students of Hogwarts and the resident of Hogsmeade; now was showing its true self to Harry, Remus, and Dumbledore. From the view that Harry had he could not figure out the true size of this manor but he knew it had to be massive; right before his eyes he was looking at an eight story home.

The front porch was huge and divided into four different sections; one section on the right, one on the left, one in the front and then the center where you would enter through two ten foot doors. To the left and right there were flowerpots (which were empty) separating a few benches; ten columns held the roof that covered these sections. On each side of the porch Harry counted sixteen windows (not counting the ground floor) on the first six floors; how many rooms he wasn't sure but knew that this house would have plenty of room to house many orphaned children. The top floor only had six massive windows on each side of the front porch; his mind had to wonder what was on that floor. Harry decided it was time to ask the important question; so he turned away from the house and looked right into the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir, um…how…why…how do we let the others see? How are we going to make it to where it can be seen for the kids who come to live here?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

"Awe my dear boy, this is simply answered; since it is only protected right now by the bindings from the Will I as the executor will cast a simple charm once we arrive to the home you see. Once everyone is inside the home, I will just simply recast a charm and hide the home again. I have spoken to Bill Weasley about the protection wards that will go up before anyone moves into the home; I will make sure it is well protected to protect the children until this war is over." Harry could tell that Dumbledore was doing what he could to make things right.

"I guess we should start making our way to the front doors," Molly said as she grabbed her husbands hand and waited to be shown which way to go.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he took Ginny's hand in his; Mark being unsure and a little afraid slipped his hand into Harry's other hand. Harry gave the boys hand a little squeeze to let him know it was going to be ok; Dumbledore and Remus took the lead and started moving towards the house. Harry and Ginny fell in behind them, with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna going right behind them; Molly and Arthur Weasley followed at the very back of the group. They walked parallel to each other; two lines from Dumbledore to Arthur Weasley and the only exception was Mark Evans walking beside Harry.

If by chance any of the residents of Hogsmeade happened to see these eleven walking across the field they probably would have thought it was a group of mourners; heads bowed down low and a look of sadness on their faces but on this day the fates would be with this group and they would not be seen. Fifty feet from the door, Harry asked how close they had to be for the charm to be said; he wanted the others to see the front of the house. Dumbledore informed him that once they were at least twenty feet from the house he could perform the charm. This would give everyone a view of the front of the house. It wasn't long before Remus and Dumbledore stopped; the wave of his wand and a charm said under his breath and the house came into view.

"Great Merlin," came from Molly as soon as she saw the house.

"Oh my word," was heard from Hermione.

"Bloody Hell," came from Ron's mouth

"Ronald Weasley watch your mouth," came from Molly Weasley.

"God it's so big," came from Neville.

"It's beautiful Harry and Remus," came from Luna.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and said, "It's wonderful Harry."

Just as quick as it came into view it was gone; Dumbledore motioned for everyone to continue forward. He instructed everyone to stay right behind him; he would lead them to the front entrance and then say the charm once again. Once again, they all stopped, Harry and Remus being asked to come forward by Dumbledore then instructed them to say together as they held onto each door handle "We are the new owners and take position of this home" and once it was said, they were to open the front doors together. Both of them looked at each other and gave a small nod, moved forward and grabbed the handles and repeated the words Dumbledore had told them; as they said home they both pushed the leaver down on the handle and pushed open the doors.

As they stepped inside the doors, Dumbledore said the charm and everyone could see the entrance hall before them. Dumbledore ushered them in quickly, stepped inside said the charm and Harry and Remus shut the doors.

"Please, no one move from where you stand; Harry, please summon Dobby and Winky to you; we will need their help to provide light and take care of any creatures that have made a home here. Since they have bonded them selves to you all you have to do is think that you need them here and they will come," Dumbledore instructed. Harry did as he was asked and with in seconds Dobby and Winky were standing right beside Harry.

"Harry Potter sir, how can Dobby and Winky serve you," Dobby asked.

"Hello Dobby, Winky; if you could please help us get the curtains open so that we can have light; we'll start with this floor and if there are any creatures that are living in them please get rid of them."

"Dobby and Winky is being good house-elves; we has taken care of all the nasty creatures in Harry Potter's homes and for your Mrs. Wheeze's home. We is doing this when we is looking for your items to keep from the dark lord. Dobby and Winky has started cleaning when we is not working at Hogwarts for the great Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Thank you," came from Harry and Dumbledore at the same time.

With in minutes light was coming into the rooms; Dobby and Winky were popping in and out so quick that no one had a chance to move to help open the curtains. They stood in a massive entrance hall; the stairs right in front of them and looking on each side you could see four doors and two new openings, which led to hallways that would take you to other parts of the down stairs. When Dobby and Winky found the group fifteen minutes later, they were in the library, Hermione been the one that had opened the door. Ron and his mother were holding on to the girl that was bouncing on the balls of her feet; anyone that knew her would swear that she had to hold every book that she saw or she would go mad. Ginny and Luna couldn't help but giggle at their friend; she was too predictable when it came to a room full of books.

"Harry Potter, Dobby, and Winky has opened all the curtains to the windows in the whole house; what else can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

"We're going to be here for a while so I guess just stick around just incase we need you both," he said to the two house-elves.

"We is here to help Harry Potter with everything he wishes like good house-elves," said Winky as she bowed to Harry.

"Is Dobby needing to have food ready for you Harry Potter and his family?"

"I'm not sure Dobby but I will let you know ok?"

"Yes Harry Potter, Winky, and Dobby is going to start cleaning and when you needs us just call Harry Potter sir," and with that said the two house-elves vanished with a small pop.

Three hours later (it was four-thirty by this time), twelve feet of parchment divided into sections (Keep, Destroy, Sell, Hide, and donate) and a group of tired people sat in what Remus had called a gentlemen's lounge on the fourth floor of the manor. The fourth floor (in the front section of the house) consisted of four rooms; the gentlemen's lounge, right across the hall from there was the nursery (where beds had once been for the children), the ladies sewing room, and right across the hall from there the nursery play room (this was where the children were allowed to play inside the manor). It took Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore and Remus to explain the usage of two of these rooms. Hermione had made comments about how barbaric, mid evil, male chauvinistic, and a few other choice words that most were shocked to hear come out of the mouth of their know-it-all friend. Ron and Harry even cried out, "Hermione langue please" and enjoyed the bright red tinges that came out on her face, arms and ears; at the embarrassment of using curse words.

Everyone had a good laugh, which in the end made Hermione blush even more. Ron was in a state of euphoria; Hermione (his Hermione he thought with a smile) had lost her cool and used words that she herself had reprimanded him for using and he decided he would use this to his advantage in the future. At five o'clock Dobby and Winky popped back into the room to set things up for everyone to eat and popped back out to get the food from Hogwarts kitchen. After eating, they continued working their way through the rest of the house and by seven-thirty; Dumbledore informed the group that it was time to head back to the castle.

Remus and Harry took a break from the group to look into what Harry thought to be the back yard; the back yard turned out to be huge and included its own garden that would make his Aunt Petunia envious. While out there, Harry notice that from the main part of the house there were two towers, these connected to the extensions coming off each end. He knew it was going to take a lot of time to cover every inch of the house but in the end, he knew that it would have the room to hold many children, (he just hoped that they would never have it that full). On the other hand, in his opinion, at least they would have plenty of room to give the kids a big living space.

Dumbledore decided to make a portkey that would take them to the room just off the great hall where Harry and the other Tri Wizard Tournament champions had met after their names came out of the goblet; dinner would be over and most of the students would already be gone from the great hall. Dumbledore wasn't sure when Mad-eye Moody would arrive and wanted to make sure they arrived in time for the meeting he had requested. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be going back to headquarters and would return on Wednesday to take up residents in Andromeda Estates along with Remus Lupin (who would stay on weekends until school was out); Mr. Weasley would return to work and help his wife in the evenings. Remus would meet them twice a week to arrange the sale of items that would help in the funding of the home. Dobby and Winky would be popping over to the manor everyday; only when they were not busy working for Dumbledore, and help move all the items from every floor that the group checked so far.

The group made their way to the entrance hall to say their good-byes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Mad-eye Moody was waiting by the front doors with a long piece of wood in his hands. Arthur shook the hands of all the boys, hugged and kissed all the girls and stood back while his wife played the part of mum to every one of the children. Molly and Arthur gave Moody a questioning look but didn't stop to chat; they made their way out the doors and headed for Hogsmeade, where they would apparate to headquarters. Moody stood by the doors until Dumbledore excused the others in the nicest way he could; letting them know he would not keep Harry very long. With reluctances, Harry's friends left him standing in the hallway and made their way up the stairs. Moody joined Harry and Dumbledore and headed up to the headmasters office. No one said a word until they had reached the office and the door was closed behind them. Dumbledore motioned for the two to take a seat and he himself seated himself behind his desk and made himself comfortable.

"Good evening Alastor, how may we help you this fine evening?"

"Albus, Harry; Tonks informed me that you sent her word; Albus you have the book?"

"No Alastor, with the help of two house-elves Harry has acquired the book and has enlisted Dobby to keep it well hidden and safe for the time being along with the second item. Tonks sent word that Voldemort has many of his followers looking for the items; do we know how many followers he has at this time?"

"We know that he has increased his numbers by ten fold; at last count his inner circle was diminished to less then twenty. The outer fold of followers is as high as one thousand and even higher but the recruiting is on going. The support for our side has increased as well and the numbers are openly higher then the first war and even higher after what happen back in June and you and Potter proving he is back."

"Alastor, what is this news about finding, how did Nymphadora put it "The old lion has found important things in his woods and needs advice on how to make a leg for his friend," the twinkle was shinning brightly in his eyes.

"So she called me an old lion did she; I did find something important but in my woods no; Voldemort has had some of his followers searching many places and Godric's Hollow was one of those places."

"Professor Moody, why would Voldemort have his deatheater's searching where he killed my parents; he didn't think that the items would be there did he?"

"Potter, call me Alastor or Moody, as you remember I was never really your professor but to answer your question he will look where ever he thinks they might be but that was before he found out where to really look," he said to Harry as he pulled out his hip flask.

"Alastor, what is it that you found while you were at Godric's Hollow?"

"As you know Albus after the Potters were killed that night; the Auror's that checked over the area never found much of anything left in tact. Everything was blown apart or was burning when they arrived; I was never called in to search the area afterwards. No one ever would have thought that the Potters had put charms on some of their belongings. I tell you Albus it was spooky to watch them damn deatheater's walking around and shoving the broken and burnt wood looking for Merlin knows what; they never realizing they were standing on charmed items and not even touching the ground."

"I tell you when I first saw them not touching the ground I flinched and then I started using my magical eye to scan the area. I sat there in that tree and watched them scour the grounds for damn near four hours; at one point, I felt eyes looking up in the trees around me and the one I was sit-in, not once but a few times. It was a good thing I disillusioned myself or they would have seen me for sure.

"Most of the things were small and I would put money on it they were family heir looms; the thing that boggled my mind was two shrunken trunks in the back garden. Once them deatheater's left I waited about twenty minutes before I came down out of that tree; I had to make sure they were gone for good you know. Any way once, I was out of that tree I made for the garden bench where the two trunks were; I was able to tell that they had the Potter's names on them. I sent them and most of the other things on to headquarters; for you to look at later Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir," Harry said in a whisper.

"Well that's not all boy, you see this here piece of wood?"

"Yes sir"

"Can you guess what it is and why I brought it to you personally?"

"No sir, I'm not sure what it is other then a piece of wood," Harry responded again in a whisper.

"Well you see, I figure that where I found two of the things was where your dad was standing when he died and the other would have been where your room would have been. See we know that your mum was in your room because that is where her body was found with you and your dad was found at the bottom of the stairs; as we saw it back then he was trying to guard the stairs so your mum could do something or at least get away to save you both. You see the only part of the house that was damaged, well was the part you and your parents were in; there is whole other side to the house but no one has been able to enter it since they died. No one knows what is in there or if any one will ever know. but Potter I found three important things for you. I found two wands and I'm sure Mr. Ollivanders could tell you which is which. Now I can see them with me magical eye but not sure if you will be able to or not; if you can't then maybe Dumbledore here can get a box for me to put them in and figure out later how to make them visible again."

"I assure you Alastor that I will do everything in my power to help young Harry make the wands visible again. Was there anything else that you found that you have brought with you tonight?" Dumbledore asked with what Harry would have to say was the brightest twinkle in his eyes that he had ever seen.

"Yes, I would guess it is a muggle contraption; it's a cylinder thingy and it has some good protection charms and spells on it. I couldn't even see through it or see what's in it but I thought it might be important to the boy and brought it along. Potter all I can say is I'm sorry and that I wish I had been called in to look over the place back then; I know you would have liked to have these things sooner," as the old Auror spoke to Harry he shivered.

Harry could have sworn he saw a lot of grief cover his face as a lone tear rolled down his cheek but both were gone so quick and he wasn't sure if he had even seen it happen. Harry sat there and looked between his headmaster and Alastor Moody; he had always know he was a strange sort but after tonight he knew that he did have a heart and did care about a few of the members of the Order and to a certain extent he knew that this man care for him too. With a bit of hesitation and a lot of new grief flooding his veins he looked at the man as he tried to gather the courage to ask him to reveal what he had hidden in the piece of wood that he held tightly in his gnarled hands.

"Sir, um…are they…um…transfigured into that…um piece of wood?"

"Yes Potter"

"Could I…could you…please may I…um try to see them"

"Oh, yes, yes my boy. Sorry about that."

Harry noticed that he did blush a little but got it under control and placed the piece of wood on the red leather couch that was against the wall nearest him. Harry and Dumbledore stood and made there way over to where Alastor Moody stood, he was waiting for them to get into view of the couch before he changed the wood back to its original forms. They each took a side and waited for him to begin; next thing Harry knew was Moody had said an incantation and the piece of wood had been transfigured but to his disappointment, he saw nothing sitting on the couch.

"Sir, I don't see anything"

"I figured as much Potter, open your hand and I'll put one of the wands into it and we will see if you can see it or not; mind you if you can't then you'll just have to wait for Dumbledore to figure it out."

For reasons unknown, Harry opened up both of his hands and held them palms up, closed his eyes and waited for Moody to put the wand into his open hands. He felt the slight weight of the wand as it was placed in his hands; he shuddered as he felt a tingling sensation wash over his hands and move up his arms. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes and could see a Mahogany wand that was about eleven inches long (was it his mothers or fathers, Harry thought to himself). Dumbledore gasped and one word escaped his mouth "James" and then closed him mouth as quick as it had opened. Harry jerked his head in Dumbledore's direction and then looked back to the couch. There sitting on the couch was the long cylinder object that Moody had described and another wand. For some reason he knew it was a Willow wand and it belonged to his mother; the wand was about ten and a quarter inches and just like the one in his hand looked worn but well cared for.

Harry laid the wand back down on the couch and turned back to look at Dumbledore. Harry wasn't for sure what he was feeling but right at this moment, he just wished Ginny was with him right at the moment. He knew he wanted to look inside the cylinder but could not get the courage to do so right then; he went to speak but nothing would come out of his mouth. He knew he wanted to speak; he had to speak but where to start and what to say boggled his mind. It felt like he had stood there for hours but in reality, it had only been a few minutes; he gathered up his courage and gathered his thoughts.

"Sir, professor Dumbledore um…could you please hold on to…well the wands and the cylinder. I know I should be excited and wanting to check everything out but I just feel sick and want to lay down…could we do this tomorrow…or…I…Please…I," to Harry it felt like his dinner and the whole world was trying to come out of his stomach. He stood there looking at his headmaster with pleading eyes; Dumbledore nodded his head and spoke.

"Harry no one in this room expects you to jump for joy per say, I understand how you must feel right at this moment and I will take very good care of your possessions until you feel the need to explore them any further. I will tell you that the wand you held was indeed your fathers as is the other wand your mothers. Just remember they were good and kind people, when you are ready weather alone or with your fiends, I will be more then happy to give them to you. Alastor is there anything else that you need Harry for, if not I do believe it would be prudent for him to return to Gryffindor tower."

"Only that the rest of the property I found has been sent to headquarters and that when you see fit Albus it is there waiting for him to collect. God speed Potter."

"Thank you sir, I really do appreciate you bring these to me and collecting the other stuff. It's just so over whelming is all; again thank you. Professor Dumbledore, thank you too and I'll let you know when…you know to look at the cylinder and stuff. Good night sirs," and with that said Harry left the headmasters office and almost ran full speed back to Gryffindor tower.

Once Harry arrived to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he stopped mid word; he wanted to go inside and see Ginny but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to have everyone look at him and ask all the questions he was sure they had come up with. Harry stepped back into the shadows along the wall and sank down to the floor; drawing his knees up to his chest and crossing his arms as he lay his head down. He didn't know how long he had sat there but he knew one thing, sitting on the cold stone floor of the castle had not been one of his best ideas; he didn't care his mind was to numb to even think about it right at that moment.

Many events were playing through his mind; his Aunt Petunia lying to him about how his parents had died, not telling him that he was a wizard, or that he was famous in the wizarding world (which he hated). He had suffered for so long to find out when he was just eleven years old that he had money and never should have been made to wear Dudley's hand me downs. Slowly over the years, he was finding out more about his parents and along the way he was being given things that had been theirs. His invisibility cloak he got his first year at Hogwarts, finding out about his godfather, seeing parts of the Marauders fifth year in Snape's pensive and then just after he got to headquarters Dumbledore himself gave him a family trunk.

He felt the need to stop this line of thinking because it hurt so badly but he just didn't have the heart to stop the self inflected pain he was causing himself. He had to make himself remember all the pain that Voldemort had caused him; for if he stopped thinking about it, he would turn away from his friends and family and run. He knew that most of the things that had happened to him over the past six years were good things and he would never trade those for the world but a phrase he had heard long ago kept creeping its way back into his brain.

"For every drop of good that comes your way there is always a bit of bad that comes along with it," and when it came to his life, the life of the-boy-who-lived boy did that saying fit his life.

Now he was handed more good, things of his parents, it made him wonder what bad was coming, and when would it show it's self. Then the truth hit him even harder remembering every thing that Moody had said in Dumbledore's office; he had found two trunks and some other things that his father or mother had charmed. He had sent them to headquarters and when he was ready, he could return there and go through the many things that Moody had found of his parent's things. As Harry slipped deeper into a state guilt and despair; if it hadn't been for him and that prophecy his parents would still be alive and living a happy life. His body slowly slid side ways until he lay on his side and a golden glow surrounded his body; that was how Ron and Hermione found him hours later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You could have heard a pin drop as the group of six walked up the staircase; Ginny and Mark were the first to start up the stairs with Neville and Luna not to far behind them. Ron and Hermione brought up the back of the group; whispering as they went.

"Mione, I think we should wait in the common room until Harry gets back; we need to be there…you know just in case," Ron said in almost a shy way.

"Ron, you know we have prefect rounds at nine; we just can't show up you know, because you know how professor McGonagall is and I for one do not want a detention."

"I know and you're right but I still think we should be there for him when he gets back."

"Ginny and the others will be there and if he needs anything they can help him; don't give me that look Ron. I know he is your best friend and so am I but Ginny, Neville, and Luna are his friends too and you know if it is too bad that he will be up when we get back at twelve."

"I know Mione, but I kinda feel like he might not need us any more since he has Ginny."

"Oh Ron, you know it's not like that; he will always need us just like we will always need him. He just needs Ginny in a different way is all; just like us, we need each other in different ways, you can calm me down when I get over excited about a test or like when Malfoy acts like a big prat and I can calm you. That is what Ginny does for Harry and Harry does for her; it's been good for Harry having Ginny and it's like they balance each other like you and I."

Reaching the Gryffindor portrait and giving the password "Merlin's Beard" the portrait of the Pink Lady opened and one by one they entered the common room. For an hour, they all sat at a table in the back corner of the common room; talking about the visit to Andromeda Estates and what Mrs. Weasley would have them doing this summer to get it ready. Mark had tried to contribute to the conversation but in the end, he just sat there quiet and listened to the others. At eight-forty-five, Hermione and Ron excused them selves from the group and headed to the library to relieve the two Ravenclaw prefects. Tonight their patrol would have them checking the forth floor up to the seventh floor; during their three hour patrol they would cover each floor once and then be relieved by the Hufflepuff prefects.

Ron and Hermione had been patrolling for over two hours and had found a few students in various classrooms, giving each warnings of detention and telling their head of house for house points to be deducted. There had been some complaining but in the end, they left and headed back to their own houses. Ron and Hermione were making their way back towards the staircases when Ron finally convinced Hermione to stop by the kitchens to retrieve a midnight snack; Dobby was happy to supply them with enough food for all of Harry Potter's friends. They still had thirty minutes of patrol time but it would almost take them that long to get back up to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione trying to be the perfect prefect made Ron act as such; he had wanted to hold her hand during their walk back (he really wanted to hold her hand the whole time they were gone) up the stairs. By the time, they had reached the sixth floor and were about to move onto the staircase that would take them up one more floor, looking up Ron stopped mid step and Hermione ran into his back. Ron's mouth was gaping open and then closing like a gold fish out of water; Hermione had a sinking feeling and punched Ron in the arm to get his attention, so that they could make it to their tower entrance.

"Mione why'd you do that for, didn't you see that glow?"

"Yes Ron that's why I punched you, something's not right. That glow is coming from the seventh floor and if my calculations are right I would say that the glow is coming from some where around Gryffindor entrance."

"You…you don't think…it can't be…do you think…its Harry?"

"What do you think Ronald Weasley, yes I think its Harry, but the question is what has him in this state. Come on before something bad happens."

As they rounded the corner, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. There against the wall was Harry, laying there almost curled into a ball and shaking as if he were out in the freezing weather. Hermione went to touch him but Ron grabbed a hold of her shoulder stopping her.

"Hermione you can't touch him; remember what happened the other morning. Ginny was the only one of us that could touch him; go get Ginny and then I'll go get Dumbledore."

"Ok Ron, I'll be right back."

It wasn't long before Hermione came back with a worried looking Ginny; on instinct Ginny moved towards Harry but Hermione stopped her in mid steep.

"Ron, go get professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore; bring them to the hospital wing. We will levitate him there and make him comfortable until you get there with them ok?"

"Ok Hermione, but be careful ok and Ginny please don't touch him until I get there with both Dumbledore and McGonagall. I know you want to help him but please wait until we get there."

"I'll try Ron but the longer he's like this…I don't want to even think what will happen to him so hurry."

Ron headed down the stairs towards professor McGonagall's office first (better to have her along with the password) and then they would get the headmaster. Hermione conjured the stretcher and Ginny levitated Harry onto it; Hermione maneuvered the stretcher towards and down the stairs towards the hospital wing on the third floor. On the fifth floor, Ginny called out to Hermione to stop and had to grab a hold of her shoulder to get her to stop.

"Hermione please, Harry needs me; I can feel it and don't ask me how I know, I just know."

"Ginny you heard Ron; you can't touch him until we talk to professor Dumbledore."

"Hermione…I...look I can't explain it Hermione but I can feel that he needs me and no matter what you say I have to try."

Hermione was ready to scold Ginny for her carelessness but before either of them could say another word; Ginny was floating over Hermione's head and was being pulled into the golden glow that surrounded Harry. Hermione stood there in shock as she watched Ginny's form disappear into the glow; Hermione watched as her form floated down beside Harry. As her body met the stretcher, Harry's arms snaked around her and the glow became brighter. Hermione worried for both of her friends now, and began to move again at a faster rate. By the time Hermione had arrived to the third floor the glow had doubled in its brightness; more worried then ever she moved towards the hospital wing. There in front of her, at the doors of the hospital wing stood Ron, professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore, it didn't make her feel any better or lighten the panic that was flowing through her seeing the headmaster smiling at her with a warmth that radiated from him as if nothing was wrong.

Dumbledore held the door open for Hermione; she maneuvered the stretcher into the room and placed it on the first bed she came too. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to the group that surrounded the bed; with a look of comprehension on her face, she retreated to her office with out a word to anyone. Hermione started to protest but Dumbledore just held up his hand for her to stop.

"Miss. Granger, have you tried to touch the sphere at all since you found Harry in this state?"

"No sir, I went to get Ginny and then Ron went to get you and professor McGonagall when we came out; then I conjured the stretcher and we started moving down the stairs."

"Then what happened Miss. Granger," asked professor McGonagall.

"Well we got as far as the fifth floor and Ginny told me to stop but I knew we needed to get here so I tried to keep going and then Ginny grabbed my shoulder and made me stop. She said that she could feel that Harry needed her and when I started to try and make her see reason; well she just started floating over my head and went into the sphere."

"Did it appear that Miss. Weasley suffered any pain when her body went into the sphere?"

"No sir but as soon as she was in there and close enough to Harry he wrapped his arms around her. Sir, I think what happened; well Harry must have summoned her to him. She said she could feel he needed her so I suspect that he used accidental magic and summoned her to him."

"Yes, I would suspect that is just what happened Miss. Granger and I am sure that they are both doing just fine right at the moment. We will have to wait and see how long it will take Harry to get his powers under control so that he can explain what caused this to happen. I must ask that you both return to your tower and yes as soon as I have some good news I will send for you but please do not speak of this to anyone; I know there are a few that you can trust with this news and you will tell them but be discreet."

"Yes sir," came from both of them but they stood there for a few minutes before they both turned to leave.

They walked in silence all the back to Gryffindor tower; when they entered Luna, Neville, and a sleeping Mark were there waiting for them.

"Where have you two been," came from Neville.

With a stifled yawn Mark asked, "Where are Ginny and Harry?"

Luna had a blank expression on her face and with an air of boredom said, "Something important happened to Harry in Dumbledore's office tonight; Mr. Moody brought things to him tonight that belonged to his parents. I see why he was upset now and why he is glowing; makes since that he would need Ginny to help him. Neville and Ron do you think you could walk me back to my house; we have classes tomorrow and I need to get to bed."

"Not a problem Luna, Hermione will you wait up for us?"

"Yes, but don't be long I want to get some rest before we go and check on them in the morning. We'll meet you on the third floor landing in the morning Luna and we'll all go together to the hospital ok?"

"Sure Hermione but you know they will be ok; they will be awake in the morning when we get there so don't worry to much ok."

"Thanks Luna, I'll see you in the morning."

By the time Ron and Neville got back to the tower it was one-thirty in the morning and on the couch was a sleeping Hermione; Neville gave Ron a sympathetic look and headed up to the sixth year dorm. Ron took a seat in the chair and watched her sleep for a long time; he wondered what he would do if something like this ever happened to her or even himself. He wondered how Harry handled all the bad in his life; he had suffered so much in the past six years and now if Luna was right, (which she was, he had not doubt about it, with all the other predictions she had made so far), and he was having to deal with Moody finding some of his parents things, and then bringing them here last night. The last thought that went through his mind was that he was glad that Harry had his sister; most brothers would never admit to this but he was glad that Harry had some happiness in his life.

At five-thirty that morning, Mark found two of his friends asleep in the common room; Ron sprawled out in the chair (Mark almost laughed aloud; if he moved an inch he would fall right out of the chair) and Hermione curled up on the couch. He woke Ron first; it wouldn't do his manner any if he fell out of the chair. For once, in his life, Ron jerked awake yelling for Hermione; which in turn woke Hermione and she fell right off the couch. Mark couldn't help but laugh at the state of his two friends. After getting his laughter under control, letting them know what time it was, he took a seat, and waited for them to return so they could head to the hospital and check on Ginny and Harry.

Twenty minutes later Ron and Hermione were back in the common room with Neville right behind them; following each other out they headed down to the third floor. Neville took off at a run as they rounded the next staircase; Luna was standing there waiting for them. When they arrived, Harry and Ginny were sitting at a table eating breakfast; to say they were shocked was an understatement. Harry looked pale, his demeanor was one of a person that if you touched them they would fall apart, and was moving slowly. Ginny looked a bit better then Harry did, she had a bit more color then he did and was moving a bit faster but if truth be told she looked like she could fall over with just a touch. Ginny noticed the group first and motioned them over; she smiled weakly at them and Ron noticed that she tapped Harry with her foot under the table.

He looked up and she motioned with her head; he smiled at his friends and waited for them to make it over to them. The first thing he did was apologies to all of them; he knew they were all worried about them both. When he looked at Ron he had a bit of a blush on his cheeks; Ron knew nothing had happened between them but if his mum found out that, they had slept, together she would be go spar. Therefore, Ron being Ron decided to lighten the mood that hung over the group.

"You know Harry, if mum finds out that you two slept together she'll have you married off before the term can end," Ron said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ron" Hermione said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

Ginny look at Ron as if he had grown another head and said, "You know Ron, if mum finds out some of the things you and Hermione have been up to; well lets just say you two will be joining us at the alter."

"Hey, we haven't been up to anything; just a bit of snogging is all but you and Harry, you have slept in the same bed."

"Hey that wasn't my doing; I'm sure Hermione told you what happened," Ginny said looking over to her friend to confirm what she had just said.

"That is true Ginny, so I guess we can put all the blame on poor Harry and let him deal with one of your mothers howlers," Hermione said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"I…I didn't…you know Ron that I…you know didn't do that on purpose…I would never in any way (everyone was laughing at Harry by this point), you know that wasn't funny Ron and you Hermione and Ginny going along with him," Harry said as he shook his head at his friends.

"Sorry mate, but I had to do it. Just know I understand what happened last night and I won't be telling mum anything, but know that if you ever decide to sleep with my sister you better be married because I won't be able to save you from mum, dad, Bill or any of my other brothers (minus Percy) if you aren't."

"How…we haven't told you a thing," Ginny said with wide eyes.

"Luna told us last night; she said, how did she say it Hermione?" asked Neville

"Ok let me think a minute (it only took her seconds); she said "Something important happened to Harry in Dumbledore's office tonight; Mr. Moody brought things to him tonight that belonged to his parents. I see why he was upset now and why he is glowing; makes since that he would need Ginny to help him." With the other things that she has seen, well we just knew she was right."

Harry looked from Hermione to Luna and then said, "Well I couldn't have said it any better; he did bring my parents wands and a cylinder thing. I got so upset I asked professor Dumbledore to hold on to them for me until I'm ready to see what's in it. Once I got back to the tower, for some reason I couldn't go in to face any of you. I just acted like a prat and started thinking about all the bad in my life, wallowed in self-pity and got caught up in my own power and couldn't get out. I started thinking about how Ginny could calm me and then I felt her near me; next thing I know I woke up this morning with her in my arms. So here we are eating breakfast and Madam Pomfrey won't let us leave until Dumbledore comes to check on us."

"And we still need to eat breakfast and get to classes; we will see you all later ok," came from Hermione.

"We'll all see you later; I'm glad that your ok Harry and you too Ginny; I don't know what I would do if I lost you two," Mark said as he hugged both of them, which embarrassed Harry's but hugged him back just the same.

Two hours later found Ginny and Harry still sitting in their beds; Dumbledore had not been in to see them yet. Madam Pomfrey had promised that she had informed the headmaster that they were awake and out of the protective sphere that had engulfed them the night before. Ginny had recovered fully but Harry was still shaky; Madam Pomfrey explained to him that he had weakened his magical core and that in time he would be back to normal. She also told him that once he had control of his powers, that he would not be weakened by its use; after that, she lectured him about learning to control his emotions and get his new powers under control. Harry listened to the medi witch and knew she was telling him the truth but would it really be that simple; time would tell and many hours of training before he would be able to control his powers.

Lunchtime came, went, and still no Dumbledore; Ginny was getting worried that they would be in the hospital all day and even into the night. If she had to admit, it to any one, she was glad that she and Harry were having this time alone but she had OWLS to study for and sitting here in the hospital was not getting any of it done. Neville and Luna came back to see them at one-thirty, both carrying backpacks. Neville explained to Harry that all of his books and homework were in the pack and that Hermione promised that she would be back at the end of the day with the rest of his class work and homework. Luna was doing the same with Ginny, and gave her the promise that she would be back with her other class work and to help her do revising for her OWLS. By dinnertime, Harry and Ginny were making plans to leave the hospital; unfortunately, as they were sneaking out professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall came into the hospital.

"Going somewhere Potter, Weasley," professor McGonagall said with one eyebrow raised and her lips pulled into a fine line.

"Um…well you see…we just wanted to" said Ginny.

"Go for a walk professor…we've been in here all day and well we just needed to walk," Harry said to her and knowing full well, that his head of house was not believing a word he said.

"Be that as it may Mr. Potter; you were told you were to stay here until the headmaster came to see you both and here you are trying to sneak out. You both should be ashamed of your selves, now both of you back into those beds and listen to what has to be said."

"Yes Ma'am" they both said and marched back to their beds.

"Now Mr. Potter," but Harry interrupted her before she could finish.

"Professor McGonagall, professor Dumbledore before you ask any questions; please let me tell you what happened and then after, if you have any questions I will do my best to answer them. Well…when I left your office last night I was upset, as you know sir and well I let it eat away at me and well I started acting like I did when Sirius was killed. By the time I started thinking about all the good; well I guess it was too late and it took me over. Ginny told me that Ron and Hermione found me outside the portrait to Gryffindor tower and that Ron went to get you two and Hermione had gotten Ginny. It was like I could feel that she was there and I tried to call out to her but it didn't work; then it was if I could see her standing there talking to Hermione and I wished that she could be in my arms and then she was. When I woke up this morning we were still surrounded by the golden glow and she was still in my arms and I went back to sleep; a little while later we woke up to Madam Pomfrey asking us questions."

"I must say Harry, that you have answered all my questions but with this happening it also shows me that we must start your training now and not in a month as Remus and I had discussed. I know it will take away some of your free time but it is necessary Harry and I hope that you understand. We know that Voldemort will not stop until he has defeated you or you defeat him; I have faith that you will succeed in this fight but I want to make sure you are prepared for the fight you are about to face."

"I understand sir and I agree that I need to start now and not in a month; if I waited a month I might hurt someone or next time Ginny might not be able to help me. I need to make sure that I am ready to face him; all the other times that I beat him, was just dumb luck and a lot of help from my friends and family. If it hadn't been for you, sir he would have killed me in the department of mysteries and I never thanked you for that; so thank you sir."

"I know that you feel confined here Harry, Ginny but I must ask you both to please stay until tomorrow morning; that way we know that you are both completely rested and back to normal. Now Minerva, I do believe that there are some visitors waiting outside for our two guests; I will let Poppy know that she can release you in the morning and do get enough rest."

As promised Hermione had notes for Harry and his missed homework for the classes he missed and made sure to lecture him on the necessity of getting it done right away. Luna as promised brought Ginny her homework, notes that Colin had made for her, and told her they would catch up on their OWLS revision later on during the week. Ron brought up the subject of what Katie had planned for them during their next Quidditch practice on Tuesday, and what their hopes were for the house cup. Mark asked about the plans for the next DA meeting and what they would be learning; Neville and Luna joined in that conversation with excitement and ideas of what they could learn. Madam Pomfrey broke up the fun they were having; saying it was time for her two patients to get their rest and shooing them out of the hospital wing. Once she had them out; the medi witch came back over, gave them each a vial of dreamless sleep potion, and ordered them to take it as soon as they were done with their homework.

The pair sat on their beds and work for over an hour on the work they had but decided that since they had a few days before it was due they would stop for the night. For the next hour, they worked on relaxing and trying to change into their Animagus forms; they had better results this time but were not able to change completely and were getting closer. By ten O'clock, they decided it was time to take their potion and get some rest; tomorrow was going to be a long day and they wanted to spend some time in the room of requirements to practice some more on their Animagus training.


	47. Preparing for the Equinox

**Hello to all my wonderful readers and thank you for being so patient. I know it has been a long time since I added a new chapter to this story but real life has taken up my time over the past few months and reading the Half Blood Prince. My grandson who will be 1 next month (god where did the time go) has kept me real busy (he's not even walking yet and he is into every thing); I watch him while my daughter works. He is awake most of the day so it does not give me much time to work on my two stories; I will do my best from now on to try and at least get out short chapters so that this story can be completed. I want to thank all of you who have read my story, read and reviewed (good or bad) my story for being there for me and giving me the support you have given. **

**I have had to make a trip to ****Indiana**** for my cousin's funeral; he was only 50 years young. He was one of my favorite cousin's; his parents were married first and then introduced my parents to each other. My Uncle Tom (his father) was my dad's brother and My Aunt Mary (his mother) is my mom's sister. We grew up together so it was like losing one of my brothers. We were there for 10 days and I was reunited with a lot of family I had not seen in years (some as long as 30 years); I think most family reunions happen when someone passes away. **

**It is rumored that we can no longer answer our reviews with in our stories; until I find out for sure I won't chance getting booted from this site but I will say thank you to all of you who reviewed ****GiGiFanFic****(never stop showing me my mistakes), harryp123, Ren, Lourdes, Joou Himeko Dah, harry&me, dnd4ever, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, Jayweasly-tonks, Randy Simpson, gryfindorseeker452, rickstuart1, Star-Eva01, ameristrat and to all the others who have read but not reviewed. So all my readers know I will finish this story; that is one thing I hate is for someone to start a story and never finish it. That is one reason I adopted Over the Summer; the young lady that started it has lost her sight from a car accident and I wanted to see her work finished. Thanks again to all of you who read this story; until next chapter.**

**Can Love Find Me Now**

**Chapter 47**

**Preparing for the Equinox **

At six-thirty the next morning Harry and Ginny were released from the hospital wing by madam Pomfrey with reluctance; they headed straight for Gryffindor tower as fast as they could before she changed her mind. With a kiss on the cheek, Ginny headed up to her dorm for a shower, and get her things ready for another day of classes. Harry made his way to the boy's dorm to get ready for classes; Ron was still asleep but Neville was already up and getting ready for the day. Thirty minutes later, a fight with Ron to get out of bed, Harry, Neville, and Ron were ready to head down to the common room. Hermione and Mark were there waiting on them and informed the group that Ginny would be down in five minutes. With Ginny finally arriving, they all headed down to the great hall for breakfast; the four other first years decided to join them this morning.

Luna stood, in the same spot she stood in every morning and was waiting for the group; Neville gave her a shy smile as she took his arm and they walked into the great hall. Ginny was the first to notice the difference between Neville and Luna; not sure what was going on she decided to talk to Hermione about it later on in the day. Once inside the great hall, Luna made her way over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat with the other fifth years and to the surprise of the Gryffindor's some of them struck up a conversation with her. Once everyone had taken a seat, Ginny asked Neville if everything was ok with Luna. Neville blushed but told her everything was fine and not to worry too much. Ginny not wanting to be to nosey, (as if that would stop her) decided to let it go but had decided to talk to Luna during their break that day; their actions were just too strange to let it go.

The conversation during breakfast was kept light, except when Hermione reminded them that they had twenty-six days until the Equinox and had a lot to do. Professor McGonagall stopped by their table to let Harry know he was to meet the headmaster in his office before lunch; she handed him a piece of parchment to excuse him from class fifteen minutes early, which happened to be Care of Magical Creatures. Harry knew Hagrid wouldn't mind him leaving his class early; he still felt guilty about it but knew it had to be done. All of his classes were important; this new one even more important and he needed to learn everything about magic that he could. Making sure, that he learned how to control his new power was the most important task for him to keep everyone safe, including him.

To Harry's surprise Hagrid had known that he would need to leave early; as he left he told Ron, Hermione and Neville that he would see them at lunch, and then made his way back to the castle. When he arrived in the headmaster's office Remus Lupin sat in one of the big squishy chairs and to his surprise Alastor Moody sat in another one. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to take the empty chair between the two men; once Harry had taken his seat, Dumbledore offered them all a lemon drop.

"Thank you for being so prompt Harry; just so you know Remus, Alastor, and I will be helping you in learning to harness your new powers and teach you some techniques that will help you channel your emotions. I know that this will be a long and hard process for you but I have faith you will do your best. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Will I be able to do any of this during the summer; I know after my birthday I'll have no problems but before that sir?"

"Potter, the getting your emotions under control is something you can even work on in your sleep boy; all you have to do is stop blaming yourself for every death that happens because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If you can put the blame where it belongs then you can control most of your emotions; I know it won't be easy for you but it is the key to surviving what he throws at you," Moody said with a hint of a smile on his gnarled face.

"And Harry, just remember you are not in this alone; all of us are here to help you in any way we can. You have the Weasley's that love you like a son, Hermione loves you, and believe it or not, I love you. You have the support of the Order behind you, most of the staff here at Hogwarts and most of the wizarding world; never forget that," Remus said as he squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"I know I have so many people that want to help me but I don't want anyone else to die because of me sir," Harry said in a whisper.

"Harry, no one has died because of you or will they ever; they have died because of Voldemort and his followers. You need to stop blaming yourself for his actions. I know that you may think I do not know how you feel and to a point, I do not but I understand how it feels to lose people that you love. I was a lot older then you when I had to fight and defeat Grindelwald but I know how one can make the guilt eat away at ones mind. For years I too felt it was my fault that so many had died and were going to die; it took a lot of soul searching and reminding myself that it was Grindelwald who had killed so many or had ordered so many to be killed. It was not until I myself learned to control my emotions and some extensive training before I was ready and able to defeat him. For you to be ready Harry you must find it in your heart to do the same as I had to do and learn how to control your emotions and then you will be able to understand why you must, in the end take another human life. Taking another human life is not an easy task for anyone Harry; it was not easy for me. But for you, for all of us here and the rest of the wizarding world to live a peaceful life it must be done; just as I had to do with my fight against Grindelwald," Dumbledore looked so old right at that moment to Harry and he wondered not for the first time if his mentor and headmaster would survive this war.

"Yes sir, I keep forgetting that you had to defeat Grindelwald. You're right, I guess that you know a bit of how I feel; I promise sir that I will do my best to learn what all of you are going to teach me but will I be able to do the other training during the summer until I am of age?"

"If it is with in my power Harry, you will be able to train with the use of your magic during the few weeks of summer before your seventeenth birthday. This goes no further then here (he winked at Harry) for the time being but in the next few weeks many people will be calling for a "View of Conduct" against Minister Fudge. If all goes well we will have a new Minister of Magic that will help us to make sure that you are ready for the fight that is coming. For now, just concentrate on your training, classes, or any other activities that you may be working on with your friends (the twinkle went brighter as he said this). Know that I am always here if you have any questions or just want to talk about Voldemort and what is coming," as Dumbledore spook these words a single tear rolled down his cheek and Harry felt the faith radiating off of him and moving through his body.

"Thank you sir"

"Remus, Alastor, and I will meet you on the third floor; you will be using the third floor corridor on the right-hand side for your training. You will meet us there every Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday at two O'clock and work until four-thirty and yes Harry, you will be using the room where Fluffy called home during your first year here. Remus, just make sure I have a list of what will be required and it will be ready for use by Saturday."

"Albus, I have already compiled a short list of what we will need; Alastor has looked it over and he agrees that it is all we will need; that is with your approval," Remus said as he pulled out the piece of parchment and handed it to Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore took the parchment and looked it over; with a curt smile, he laid the parchment on his desk and turned his attention back to the three people in front of him. He discussed a few more things with Harry before he was dismissed to head for lunch. Harry said his good-byes and headed out of the office; he knew he would get to the great hall before his friends since classes had another twenty minutes left before the lunch bell. Harry decided to go to the Gryffindor tower and switch out his books; he figured that by the time he went down students would be entering the great hall.

When the others arrived in the great hall, Harry could tell by the look on Ron's face that Hagrid must have brought out a creature that was in Hagrid's opinion a beautiful creature but to his classes it was a dangerous creature. Ron looked like he had seen a ghost, skin white, pasty and he looked as if he would barf at any moment. Hermione explained to Harry, once she and Ron took a seat at the Gryffindor table that Hagrid had made a joke about bringing back the blast-ended-skrewt and documenting their mating habits. Harry understood how Ron must have felt but laughed at Ron's reaction.

Ginny joined the three ten minutes after lunch had started and took a seat next to Harry, and started putting food on her plate. Ginny explained that during Herbology, Colin had an accident with the Bubotubers (book four HPPA) and had been covered with the pus; the pus had gotten only on his face but he had to be taken to the hospital wing. While they ate, Harry explained that on Mondays, Wednesday, Saturdays and Sundays until the end of term; he also explained that he would be having classes with Remus, Dumbledore, and Moody from two to four-thirty and promised Ginny that they would still continue with their Animagus training and go to the room of requirements.

The rest of the week went by slow in Harry's opinion; which suited him just fine. He and Ginny were able to meet in the room of requirements and practice their Animagus training; while they practiced, the others were working on their homework or on the plan that they had worked out to try to defeat Voldemort. Tuesday found the group in the room of requirements; planning the next DA meeting and working on the plan; an hour after arriving Harry and Ginny decided it was time to do some Animagus training. The two were getting closer but something was holding them back from transforming and neither knew what it was. On Wednesday, they had received an owl from Mrs. Weasley; she informed them that her and Mr. Weasley had arrived safe and unseen in Hogsmeade and would see them on the weekend. On Thursday, Ron and Hermione had prefect rounds again so it would be only Harry and Ginny that would retreat to the room of requirements for training. For an hour, Harry helped Ginny with studying for her Owl's and then started practicing their transformation. Ginny was getting closer but Harry was still having trouble holding his transformation of his body parts that he could get to change.

Friday morning Harry was in a weird mood; he had gotten very little sleep the night before because of the dreams he was having. For once, he was having normal teenage dreams, which consisted of Quidditch matches, classes and one certain female. These days, (well ever since Luna had made her prophecy) he kept having dreams of him and Ginny getting closer and in some of them even being married to her and having children, (he kept seeing seven children and not the twelve that Trelawney had said he would have but prayed that he would live to at least have some but maybe not seven or even the twelve). Most of the time that bothered him but it also made him smile. It made him smile to think that one day he would finally have a family of his own and be able to share all the love he had with in his heart. After waking his friends and getting ready for the day, they all headed down to the common room to meet the others.

Ginny noticing Harry's demeanor she walked over to him and gave him a hug. As soon as her arms were around him he felt the stress from the lack of sleep leave his body; it amazed him how a hug from her could do such a thing; even though he still felt tired and blushed because his dreams about her had been very intense. With a silly grin plastered on his face he grabbed her up into his arms and returned the hug and planted a kiss right on her lips; Harry heard Ron grown as soon as his lips meet Ginny's and had the satisfaction of hearing a moan come from the back of her throat. When he released her; looking down at her face he knew then, that she was indeed his soul mate and that if he survived the battle with Voldemort he would live out his days with her (if she would have him). He would have the time of his life making babies with her, raising them in the magical world and live happily ever after (and he asked the gods above and Merlin to let that happen).

Mark and his friends joined the group and headed down the stairs to meet up with Luna and head into the great hall for breakfast; the students of Hogwarts were now accustom to seeing this large group come in for meals. Luna headed over to her house table; while the Gryffindor's headed to theirs. Plates were fixed, small talk started and owl's started swooping in to deliver their morning mail. Hermione received her daily copy of the Daily Prophet and began to read as she ate; no one paid any attention to her as this was her normal routine; that is until they heard her take in a deep shuddering breath and heard her say "Great Merlin beard".

"Hermione, what's happened," came from Neville.

"Has it been another attack," came from Ginny.

"Come on Mione, just tell us what is in that paper," came from Ron.

Hermione looked up at her friends; Harry was looking at her with fear in his eyes waiting for her to speak and the others had questioning looks on their faces. She leaned in, the others did the same, and she began to read from the paper.

"Before any of you say a word let me read you both the articles; both were done by Rita Skeeter," Hermione said looking at each of them in turn.

**_The Second War has begun_**

**_By: Rita Skeeter/_**

**_Independent correspondent for the Daily Prophet_**

**_Over the past month, there have been numerous sightings of deatheater activity around _****_Great Britain_****_ and _****_Scotland_****_; this after our Minister denied the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As reported to the Wizarding world after the incident in the Department of Mysteries last June; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and many of his deatheater's were seen or caught with in the building. We also know that during the Christmas holidays there were many attacks on muggle neighborhoods and many innocent muggles lost their lives. It was also reported in this paper that during the month of February deatheater's tried to release the prisoners of Azkaban prison; which some how had been stopped by the Auror department of the ministry of magic._**

**_This past month, with the hundreds of reports of deatheater activity to the Minister of Magic; why to this date has he has not reported it to the general public. Old pureblood family homes have been attacked and ransacked to the horror of their owners. The question this reporter wants to know, and I am sure most of the wizarding community wants to know is why are old pureblood family homes being attacked, searched, and ransacked. What is it that, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is looking for and why is our Minister not doing anything to stop this act of violence? _**

**_We, as a community of wizards and witches everywhere need to come together or we are all doomed. Alone and afraid we will suffer at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his deatheater's; coming together, standing united and fighting as a whole we have a better chance to win and survive this war. If we are to have a chance, we must get our Minster to be a leader not a coward. We must make him do his job or find a new Minister that will do the job and be the leader we need. We as a community must as concerned wizards and witches contact the Wizengamot by owl and voice what we want; if you feel we need a new Minister tell them, if you want Minister Fudge to take a more public and active roll tell them, and let them know you will not stand for any more secrets. _**

**_From a reliable source, I have received information, there are many Wizards and Witches whom have already sent in requests to the Wizengamot; they are calling for a "View of Conduct," into the actions of Minister Fudge as our Minister of Magic and asking for him to be removed from office. We as a community must choose what is right and not what is easy in this matter. As this reporter receives reliable information, as I have promised in the past, I will make it public knowledge. See page two for a list of new Minister Prospects. _**

**_Rumors flying; who will take over as Minister?_**

**_By: Rita Skeeter/_**

**_Independent correspondent for the Daily Prophet_**

**_Listed below are Wizards or Witches, whose names have been submitted as candidates to take over the roll of Minister of Magic. We at the Daily Prophet wish the nine candidates the best of luck and any others whom are nominated._**

**_As in past elections Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts _****_school_****_ of _****_Witchcraft_****_ and Wizardry, on many occasions has been offered the job as Minister of Magic and has always declined the offer. Most of the wizarding community has hope that he will accept this time; only time will tell and I am sure he will send an owl to accept or decline the offer soon. _**

**_Amelia Susan Bones the Head of Magical Law Enforcement is a great candidate and has much to offer to the wizarding world. Ms. Bones has run the office of Magical Law Enforcement for the past ten years. _**

**_Kingsley Shackelbolt the Head of the Auror for the office of Magical Law Enforcement; entered the field of Auror right out of school. Mr. Shackelbolt a twenty-year veteran; head Auror for the past five years. _**

**_Arthur Weasley is the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts off at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley has worked for the Ministry for over twenty years. Mr. Weasley is a father of seven children and has supported Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter in their fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._**

**_Charles Ignatius Cornwall the Undersecretary of Magical Law Enforcement has held this office for the past two years._**

**_Archibald Demetrius Abernathy worked as an unspeakable for eighteen years; retired after a freak accident that took his left hand._**

**_Cassandra Elizabeth Abigail Dippet is the grand daughter of Retired Headmaster Dippet of Hogwarts _****_school_****_ of _****_Witchcraft_****_ and Wizardry and a member of one of the oldest Pureblood families in _****_Britain_**

**_Emily Ann_** **_Hitchmough has been a Member of the Wizengamot for the past two years._**

**_Brian Keith Dowling has been a Member of the Wizengamot for the past eight years_**

**_1) _****_Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore- Headmaster of Hogwarts, member of the Wizengamot_**

**_2) _****_Amelia Susan Bones- Head of Magical Law Enforcement_**

**_3) _****_Kingsley Shackelbolt- Head of the Auror for the office of Magical Law Enforcement _**

**_4) _****_Arthur Weasley- Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts off at the Ministry of Magic._**

**_5) _****_Charles Ignatius Cornwall- Undersecretary of Magical Law Enforcement_**

**_6) _****_Archibald Demetrius Abernathy- Holds no official office, from one of the Oldest Pureblood families in Britain_**

**_7) _****_Cassandra Elizabeth Abigail Williams- Holds no official office, from one of the Oldest Pureblood families in Britain_**

**_8) _****_Emily Ann_** **_Hitchmough-Member of the Wizengamot_**

**_9) _****_Brian Keith Dowling- Member of the Wizengamot_**

"Well it didn't take long for that to get into the paper; Dumbledore hinted about it Monday when I met with him just before lunch. I wonder who Rita Skeeter's source is," Harry said as he looked up at the head table to try to catch the eyes of his headmaster.

"I say it's about time they threw that bumbling fool out on his ear and put somebody in that office that will make a difference," said Neville.

"Do you think Dumbledore will take the job?" ask Mark

"No way Mark, this school is his life and I doubt he will ever retire. Dumbledore will run this school until he dies; which I hope is a long time to come," Ron added when Hermione gave him a look of disgust.

"Yeah, Ron's right; he would never quit his job here; he has his faults but is a great man," added Harry.

"So Hermione, who do you think will be the next Minister of Magic out of the eight they listed?' asked Neville

"Neville, it said that it was a rumored list; we will have to wait and see if Minister Fudge gets the boot first and then see who will officially run. Once that happens, then ask me that question but if I could vote for my choice, I would vote for Ms. Bones or Mr. Shackelbolt; they both have the knowledge and years experience to handle the job.

Harry looked back up at the professors table; Dumbledore caught his eye and gave him a nod and a wink. Right then Harry knew that someone close to Dumbledore (if not Dumbledore himself) had let the story fall right into Rita Skeeter's lap. Harry went back to eating his breakfast; while he ate, he wondered how well things would go in three weeks. On many occasions, Corena Eastbridge had apologized for what she had tried to do, and to everyone's surprise, Vincent Crabbe had made eye contact with Harry a few time (though he never said a word) and would nod his head towards him.

Harry had thought about asking him to stay after a DA meeting but thought it best to leave it for now; maybe after the Equinox he would talk to him. Zacharias Smith acted as he always did; go to classes, showed up for the DA, meals, and would be at Quidditch matches when they were held. He had known since the accident in potions class who the three were and had wondered what had made them choose to follow Voldemort.

Harry had went to the library a few weeks back and taken a seat at the first table he had came to; not really paying attention when he sat down. He had sat down beside Corena Eastbridge but acknowledged her and then set to work on his potions homework. Five minutes later, he had to go searching for a couple of books to help in finishing his essay for Snape; when he returned Corena Eastbridge had left but under his book was a folded up piece of parchment. Harry had looked around to see who might have left it; there was not a person close enough so with caution he opened the parchment.

_Hello Harry Potter,_

_If you are reading this note then the spell has worked; I made it to where you are the only one who can see the words. You may be asking why I did this and who in the name of Merlin are you. Let me introduce myself; I am Corena Eastbridge and I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I won't boar you with to many details about myself; just know that under normal circumstances I would have never tried to hurt you or anyone else in this school. Maybe one day after all this is over we could sit down and I could tell you why I did what I did; I am not trying to make excuses for what I did. _

_Once again, let me apologies to you for the wrong I tried to do to you; when everything is safe, I will tell you why. I am not sure if you know who the three of us are and I feel you have the right to know. They will have to come to terms with what they did and maybe one day they too will clear the air with you. Zacharias Smith, Vincent Crabbe, and I meet with five deatheater's at the Quidditch pitch; there they gave Zacharias the portkey that was to take you to the Dark Lord. Zacharias is an arrogant sort and acted as a leader with the men that night; I would say that is a big part of why we are all in so much trouble._

_All I can tell you now is that professor Dumbledore is trying to keep all three of us safe for now, and when school is out, I am not sure he will be able to do that. To tell you the truth I am scared for my family and what the Dark Lord will do to them. Professor Dumbledore assures me that they are safe and being guarded all the time; I just hope he is right and that in the end they will not be harmed._

_Harry, I hope you don't think I am being forward by calling you by your first name but I hope that in time you can find it in your heart to forgive me for turning against you to save my family; I know I should have went to professor Dumbledore when they approached me. I know if I had I would not be involved in this but it hurts my heart to know if it had not been me it would have been another. I am glad that the plan failed and that you are all right. I know there is a lot more I want to say but a note is not the place; yet here I have written a letter not a note. Until the time comes where we can sit and talk face to face; God speed Harry Potter and may Merlin watch over you and keep you safe._

_Corena Eastbridge_

Since that day, Harry would glance at the three many times a day, wondering if the other two knew he knew who they were. Crabbe's involvement had not been a surprise to Harry or his friends, since he was one of Malfoy's goons, but Harry knew looks could be deceiving. Harry had always thought Zacharias Smith was an arrogant sort but had thought he was an ok bloke. Harry decided that after the Equinox he would talk to Dumbledore about the three; he felt the need to talk to each of them face to face. He didn't know if they would talk to him but at least he would give it a try. For some reason he really wanted to know if they had chosen to do this one their own or if they were forced into it. So many people in the last war had claimed to be under the Imperius Curse; weather they were or not was a different story. Harry had decided that until he talked to them he would hold judgment; after that then he would pass judgment on them if he could bring himself to do so.

Harry understood the guilt that Corena must be feeling; he dealt with the feelings of guilt everyday. In the back of his mind, he hoped that both Zacharias and Crabbe were felling the same guilt that Corena was feeling; did that make him a bad person, well he didn't think so. Harry, who had been lost in thought about these three students; didn't notice that the other students were leaving the great hall. Ron had nudged him; which brought him back to reality; Hermione was already at the doors calling back that they were going to be late for class. Harry turned to say good-by to Ginny but she was already gone, he grabbed his backpack and headed out with Ron beside him.

Morning classes went by fast for Harry and the others; all too soon it was time for lunch and then on to charms for an hour and potions for the last two hours of the day. Harry made it to the great hall before Ron and Hermione; he had passed them in one of the halls and they were in the middle of one of their famous arguments. Ginny had just sat down when Harry arrived and he made his way over to her. Ginny informed him that she had received an owl from her mum about Ron's birthday on Monday; she wanted to have a little family party for him on Sunday since they were going to be here for the Order meeting tonight. Ginny explained that since they were now in Hogsmeade and so close to her children, that her mum felt that the family needed to be together. All Harry could do was smile; his life was so much better with the Weasley family. He knew that if his parents had survived that, well he hoped that his mother would be the same way towards him.

Ron and Hermione finally made it to lunch; each giving Harry an apologetic look and went about fixing their plates for lunch. Harry sat there eating a large helping of Shepherds Pie; one of his favorite dishes. They were eating in silence; this always happened when Hermione and Ron would have a row. Just as they were getting up to leave for their first afternoon class, professor Dumbledore made an appearance at Harry's side; this in its self was unusual.

"Good afternoon, I would ask Mr. Potter that your group would arrive at my office tonight at eight O'clock. We will be having a meeting about the progress of your DA club with professor Lupin, professor Snape and a few others. Please be on time so that the professor's that will be present may voice any questions that they may have before they retire for the evening," the headmaster said as he gave Harry a wink.

"Yes sir, we all will be there on time sir," said Ron with a wink of his own.

As Dumbledore walked away, they heard him give a hearty chuckle; Hermione gave Ron a look that said, "You were out of line Ronald Weasley," grabbed her backpack, and headed out of the great hall. Ginny gave Ron the thumbs up, kissed Harry's cheek, and headed out to meet Luna; she would pass on the message to her on the way to class. Harry and Ron made their way to charms class at a leisurely rate; they knew that Hermione would save them a seat. Ginny had caught up with Luna at the front doors to the castle; keeping step with her as they exited the front doors.

"How's it going Luna?"

"Good and you? How are things with you Ginny?"

"I can't complain you know we are planning a birthday party for Ron on Sunday in the room of requirements. Mum sent an owl today and wants us all there; that includes you."

"That's nice; I don't have a gift for him though."

"That's ok, you didn't know it was his birthday and he won't mind as long as there is a lot of food; you know how Ron is with food. It's just mum wants to celebrate it with a nice dinner with everyone and that includes you."

"Sounds nice, are you and Harry going to train tonight?"

"I'm not sure; professor Dumbledore wants the six of us to meet him tonight at eight. He said it was to talk about the DA but I think it has something to do with what is supposed to happen on the twenty-first; you know the Equinox and what is supposed to happen with the deatheater's."

"Ok Ginny, I guess I will eat with you at your table tonight so we can go right from there; I hope no one will mind."

"Luna, you know no one will mind; everyone is used to you joining us from time to time. Is there something going on; something bothering you?"

"No"

"Luna, I can tell there is something bothering you; just spill."

"It's nothing really."

"Luna"

"Ginny, how do you know when you are in love and I mean really in love?"

"Well, I'm not an expert or anything but I guess it's when you really care for someone, can't stand being away from them for too long. I know that I do really love Harry, that it's not a crush like before. I want to be with him all the time, share everything with him, protect him, and love him all in the same space; why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I guess I have been wondering about me and Neville. Is what we have love or not; sometimes I want to be with him all the time but then there are times I just want to be alone. I know I like him but I just don't know if it's love or not."

"Have you talked to Neville about this; it does concern him too you know."

"No I haven't, I'm afraid to I guess. What if he loves me and I don't love him or worst yet I love him and he doesn't love me. What will I do then; I don't want to hurt him and I know I don't want my heart broken either. What happens if I hurt him and then you all hate me for it; I don't want to lose you all as my friends either."

Ginny placed her arm around her friend and said, "Luna, I hope that you know that you are stuck with all of us no matter what; it won't matter if you and Neville are a couple or not. Remember what Harry told you when he gave us the coats; he said we were all one of the group and would always be a Marauder and the only way for that to change was for one of us to become a traitor. I know that will never happen so, no worries ok."

"You know how it's been for me here Ginny and I guess I was afraid that everyone would change their mind if Neville and I break up. Before this year you were pretty much my only friend and I don't want to lose that."

"Don't worry too much about it Luna; we all will be your friends forever. Come on we are going to be late for class if we don't run."

"Thanks Ginny, I knew you could help me sort things out; race you to Hagrid's."

Luna took off running as fast as she could; Ginny right on her heals. Both the girls were giggling by the time they reach Care of the Magical Creatures class. Hagrid was just coming out of his cabin when Ginny and Luna arrived. Hagrid motioned for the class to come closer and started telling them about the creature they would be studying that day. He gave a short history about the Thestral's; how one could only see them if they had witnessed someone dieing; what they ate (well that explains that big piece of meat, Ginny whispered to Luna) and that they would be heading into the forest to feed the heard that lives with in the forest. After his twenty-minute explanation the class headed into the forbidden Forrest; Ginny and Luna stayed close to each other remembering that some time this month deatheater's would be some where with in the Forrest.

The class had only been walking for five minutes before Hagrid stopped; he was standing there rubbing his hand over one of the Thestral's; to most of the class he was just running his hand through the air.

"Now, some of ya can't see these here Thestral's but some of ya can. Those of ya that can see um raise your hand please; just three, well that being a good thing. Aye, Luna and who was it you be seeing die?"

"Oh, my mother professor Hagrid; I have been able to see the Thestral's since my first year."

"Mr. Blout isn't it?"

"Um professor…Hagrid, I have been able to see them since first year too; I saw my mum die right after she had my brother."

"Sorry about that Mr. Blout, who else was it that can seem um; Miss. Coffler isn't it?"

"Yes sir professor, I have only been able to see them since my third year and it was my grandmother that I saw pass away."

"Thank ya Miss. Coffler; now class I know it mus' be disturbin to see this meat being torn apart and nothin in ya eye sight. I hope for most of ya, you will never be able to see um; when the day comes for you to see um then you have seen another human bein die. OK class its time to be headen back so you can get up to the castle for your next class. Next class we will talk more about the Thestral's fact and myth; have a great day and see ya next time."

Ginny and Luna headed back up to the castle; it was time for Luna to head to divination class and Ginny would head to muggle studies. To Luna it seemed like the afternoon went by faster then the morning, she would have two hours to get some of her work done after her last class and then she would meet Ginny and the others for dinner.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron meet Ginny in the Gryffindor common room and they all worked on different things until it was time for dinner. At six-thirty the group headed down to the great hall and meet Luna for dinner; no one said a word while they ate their dinner and decided to just sit in the great hall until it was time to head out to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived at Dumbledore's office, Harry said his name and they all climbed onto the staircase and rode up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Knocking on the door and hearing the headmaster call "come in Mr. Potter"; Harry opened the door and one by one, they entered the office.

Waiting inside were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, professor Flitwick, professor McGonagall, professor Snape and many of the order members; which surprised the six students. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk; the others were sitting on two couches that were on each side of his office, in many chairs and along the walls. With a wave of his wand, six chairs appeared and they all took a seat. Dumbledore did ask professor Snape and Lupin how the DA was doing; each relaying that all students were working hard and learning a lot from Harry. Fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore brought up the subject of the Equinox and how they were going to keep the nine students safe as well as the whole school; Dumbledore brought out one of the boxes that Fred and George had given him during the meeting not to long ago.

"As most of you know, Fred and George Weasley delivered some of their most recent work to me some time ago. I believe that a few of the items will benefit the six of you to help keep you out of harms way during the coming weeks. I have taken the liberty of arranging a safe location for you to be taken to if the need arises; for security reasons, there are only five people who know of this location. I myself know of the safe location as well as Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Kingsley Shackelbolt; the least amount of people that know the location the better. Each of these rings are set and all you have to do is say activate; as long as the person trying to take you has no contact with the ring, you will be the only one transported. Do any of you have any questions thus far," Dumbledore said with his ever-evident twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir, not to be rude but Mark should have one too; if Voldemort is going after anyone that is associated with me then he is a target too," Harry said with panic in his voice.

"You are not being rude my boy, I anticipated that you would feel that way; I have one arranged for him as well. I will speak to the other three later on this evening, making them an offer of the use of one of the portkey's for their safety."

"So the only one's that know we have the portkey's are the people in this room professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, if by chance any of you have to use the portkey's then one of the five will notify the Order; some will attend to the person or person's that are in the safe place and the rest will come to Hogwarts and help defend the school and the other students."

"Is this why you asked us here headmaster and if so are we finished; I do have OWL'S to study for sir," Luna replied with her mystic voice.

"Luna, don't be rude," chastised Hermione.

"It is quite alright Miss. Granger; Miss. Lovegood has a point about her studies. To answer your question Miss. Lovegood, yes that is why I asked you all here and yes we are finished for tonight. I would ask that the six of you arrive here again tomorrow night for a brief meeting; I have a few things I would like to discuss but it must wait until then. You may all return to what ever plans you have for the evening, but do not worry your selves to much about things," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face and the twinkle evident in his eyes.

Standing and walking around his desk, Dumbledore handed them each a ring on a leather cord and instructed them to wear them under their clothes or that they could wear them on a finger. He handed Harry two, asked him to explain to Mark how it was to be used and bid them all a goodnight. It didn't take them long to escort Luna to the hall with the entrance to Ravenclaw; Harry and Ginny headed straight for Gryffindor tower so Harry could give Mark his portkey. Harry took the young boy up to the sixth year dorm so that he could explain it all in private; to the dismay of Mark, Harry had explained it to him as if he were a five year old. After the fifth time, Mark getting annoyed at his friends stood and started yelling at Harry.

"**Harry, you are always going off at people for treating you like a kid and here you are treating me like a five year old"**

"Mark"

**"No Harry, I got it the first time; I'm to wear this all the time and if by chance someone grabs me I just say activate and it will take me some where safe, right."**

"Yes"

**"So why are you treating me like a five year old?"**

**"Because, I couldn't stand it if they got you that's why; I have already lost too many people that meant the world to me and I can't stand the thought of losing you too. I'm sorry for treating you that way."**

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Harry but you were being a big prat," Mark said in a whisper.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you too, and for treating you like a five year old. You have every right to be mad at me for it but I promise that I will try not to do it again."

"Thanks Harry and I promise to try and not yell at you when you are being a big prat," Mark said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Mark and I will try and keep my prat mode down to a minimum," Harry said with a smile on his face too.

"Harry, do you really think that the deatheater's will try and take me?" Mark said in such a whisper that Harry almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry about all this Mark, but they will do whatever it takes to get to me and if that means to use one of my friends here at school they will. Voldemort wants me brought to him so he can either convince me to join him or kill me; I would never join him so he would have to kill me. He is desperate and has been for a very long time; for a person to go after a baby because he felt that baby was a threat to him is sick. You have to understand that as long as I am alive I am a great threat to him; in the end it has to be either him or I that die at the hands of the other. Promise me you will be careful and stay with your friends or in the castle during the weeks before the Equinox," Harry said to him with pleading eyes.

"I promise Harry," Mark said with a slight grin on his face.

After giving Mark the ring and finishing their talk; Harry and Mark made their way down to the common room. Once they both got back down to the common room, Mark joined his friends; Ginny was sitting with Hermione working on revisions for her OWL's. Harry knew she needed to get her work finished and if Hermione had her way Ginny would be working until she sat for her OWL's. Harry noticed Ron sitting on one of the couches reading one of the old books Hermione had been looking; all he could think about was how Hermione was rubbing off on him. Harry took the seat next to his friend and watched him for a bit. It was strange to see Ron so engrossed in a book that wasn't about Quidditch and really reading it; not just looking at it, as if to make Hermione think he was reading but for once he was truly reading.

For some reason Harry just sat there and watched Ron read; getting comfortable on the couch and lying his head back to rest on the back of the couch. He really didn't know how long he sat there but eventually he fell into a restful sleep. At one point he thought he felt his feet being pulled up and then placed down again and his upper body being placed down even with the rest his legs. His neck hurt but he didn't care he was having a wonderful dream and he would let nothing stop it. He felt himself snuggle into the place he lay and returned to his dream; he was playing in a Quidditch game against the Irish team. He didn't know who was in the lead but just being up in the air was the best feeling ever and he was going to enjoy it. As he was about to wrap his hand around the golden snitch he heard giggling; he couldn't figure out where it was coming from but knew it was close. As he wrapped his hand around the golden snitch he heard the giggling again but knew there was no way someone could be in the air close to him that could be giggling. As he turned his Firebolt to scan for the person giggling he felt a jolt with in his body and the next thing he knew he was lying on the hard floor. As he opened his eyes to gage where he was a pain shot through his hip; everything was a blur so all he could do was feel around to see what was causing him the pain.

In his hand was his glasses, they were bent and the lenses were broken; he could still hear the giggling and it sounded like there were about six or seven different voices. With a shaky hand Harry preformed the repairing spell on his glasses and was thankful that it worked; putting his glasses back on and turning his head towards the giggling girls. To his udder shock there were seven (two first years, three third years and two seventh years) girls standing at the far end of the couch he had been lying on and they were still giggling. Ginny and Hermione sat at the table with huge smiles on their faces (doing their best not to giggle themselves); that was until they saw the scrawl that he wore. Hermione jumped up and shooed the girls away while Ginny went to Harry to calm him down.

Ginny looked at Harry with mirth in her eyes as she asked, "Harry are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Don't be mad at them Harry, they were just fascinated at seeing the famous Harry Potter asleep on the common room couch, thrashing about and calling out "I've got to find the snitch"."

"Bloody hell, just what I always wanted; a bunch of awe struck girls giggling in my ear. Not to mention that they woke me from a great dream I was having for once."

"Oh Harry, can you blame them, and the drool that was dripping down your face was just priceless. I'm glad you were having a good dream for once; how often does that happen any way?"

"Ginny, bloody hell why does everyone have to gawk at me; I know, I know don't say it. I'm just so tired of people looking at me like I'm a god or something or evil because I can talk to snakes."

"Don't worry to much about them gawking at you; you know its going to happen until you are old and ugly," Ginny said with mirth gleaming in her eyes.

"Old and ugly, well Miss. Weasley I just hope you can stand to look at me then; I plan on staying close to you so you can suffer from my old ugly face," Harry said as he laughed at her.

"Is that so Mr. Potter, well I guess I will just have to cast glamour charms on you so I can stand to look at your ugly mug," Ginny said as she out right giggled at Harry's shocked face.

Ginny stood up and pulled Harry with her; she was tired but still had the essay to write for charms class. She kissed Harry quickly on the lips and sent him up to his dorm with the promise that they would work on their Animagus training over the weekend. Harry pouted and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes trying to pull Ginny back to the couch; with everything that was going on they didn't have much time together these days. To Harry's horror Ginny morphed into boss mode (which reminded him of her mother), and ranted about getting his rest and her need to finish her OWL revisions and her essay.

Reluctantly Harry headed up to the boys dorm and got ready for bed. Harry noticed that no one else was in the room, which made him wonder where everyone was. He knew Ron and Neville were in the common room but had no idea where Seamus or Dean were and with the rumors; well they could be in any broom cupboard with many different girls. Harry pulled out his things for his shower and headed to the loo. While he was in the shower he let his mind wonder about the classes he would start with Remus, Moody and professor Dumbledore; could he really learn everything in time to end this war.

Not for the first time did he doubt that he could win against Voldemort; could their plan work and make it where it would end in his favor. Would he live or would he die at the hands of the evil man that Tom Riddle had become. It was getting harder and harder for him not to think about what would happen in the end. Harry knew with out a doubt that he did want to live, have a life after school and be with his friends and family.

While the hot water ran down his head and body, Harry made a promise to himself that he would work harder and longer in his training with the three men who would be working with him and in his Animagus training; he had to be ready for Voldemort and being able to turn into his Animagus form would be a big plus. Ron coming in and calling his name brought him back to his shower and made him wonder just how long he had been in there. Harry took the time to acknowledge his friends calls, turned off the shower and proceeded to dry off and dress for bed. He began clearing his mind like Dumbledore taught him; he wanted to have another nice dream like he had in the common room. Ron came in and called good-night to him as his eyes started to close.

Harry awoke the next morning refreshed from a night of peaceful sleep and good dreams; he liked this feeling and hoped he would be able to have more mornings like this in the future. It was now the first of March and a second meeting was being held in the room of requirements today; Hermione would be reading from a piece of parchment that had every thing outlined. The information they had decided to give the adults was simple but enough so that they knew some of what was planned. "The Dragon of Ananta Boga" would be passed on the week of the Equinox to a unknown person (other then the six friends) and the group was told that a new version of the spell and potion was complete and would be passed on to a known child of a deatheater sometime in April. As Hermione read from the parchment there were abjections made by some of the adults (mainly Mrs. Weasley and professor McGonagall) about how these children should not be involved so deeply with the planning of something of such importance; professor Dumbledore waited until Hermione was through reading before he addressed the group before him. He stood and walked to the center of the room so that everyone could see him; he knew what had to be said and done and would make sure that the plan was carried out.

With reluctance he addressed a seething Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall, "Thank you Miss. Granger for the enlightenment you have given to us today; now Minerva and Molly I know you feel they are too young to be involved (holding up his hand to stop them from responding) in this but you must accept it. As you know after Harry's birthday, when he enlightened us all with the prophecy, that he is the one that has to carry out the down fall of Voldemort (it's just a name for Merlin's sake Ron, came from Hermione). I am most pleased to see that young Harry here and his friends have taken this roll so well and have worked out a wonderful plan. I see no reason why we should exclude them from this fight as it is theirs to fight and as Miss. Granger has pointed out we all must stop fearing Voldemort's name; as it is just a name he gave himself."

"But Albus, by allowing these children to become involved will be putting them in more danger; which I for one will not allow with my children and Harry," came from Molly Weasley.

"Molly, I do not mean to over step my bounds as I am not any of their parents or guardians but just their headmaster but I must say that Ronald is of age today (Molly blanched at this statement) and you would be hard pressed to stop him, Miss. Granger turned seventeen on September first of last year and you are not her guardian and Harry will be seventeen in July this year and once again you are not his legal (again Molly blanched at the statement) guardian. Mr. Lovegood has already given his permission for his daughter to be involved as Harry sees fit and Mrs. Longbottom has given her permission for Neville to be involved. In the manner of wizarding law Remus and Harry (once Harry turns seventeen) are and will be Mark Evans guardian and it is up to the two of them to decide how involved this young man will be. We also know that your daughter Ginevra will only be sixteen by her birthday this year but I hope that you will take into account what support she gives her friends and Mr. Potter; as we have found over this year she is a large help to him in time of need."

" I know that you Molly as a mother do not want to see any of them hurt and neither do I or any of their professors here but this is a war and there will be many hurt and many that will die. Adults as well as children will be causalities in this war and any others that will come after this one; you know this from the past war we fought with Voldemort where you lost your brothers to the evil that surrounded us. Please Molly for the sake of your well being and the well being of all of these fine young people do not try to control them. In the end it will only do harm and make them do this behind your back; at this point and time you at least know what they are doing and most importantly you know what the plans are."

"I do not like this either Molly but Albus is right and we have to let them try this for all of our sakes," Remus said with pleading eyes.

Arthur Weasley looked at his wife with sad eyes and a pleading look as he said, "Molly dear, you know he's right, we have to let them grow up for this is their war just as much as it is ours. If you try to stop any of them from doing what must be done and they go behind our backs someone could be hurt of killed. Their futures depend on the end of He-Who…of Vol…of Voldemort and his deatheater's; we have to try this dear. Once it is all over you can mother them and smother them with your love until you decided other wise."

With tears flowing down her face Molly Weasley could only shake her head; it was breaking her heart to try and agree to what she knew deep down in her heart was true but for a mother to just give up on her children and let them walk into a fight that she knew would end badly was insane. The few words that had escaped her mouth were in one or two word sentences; "NO…can't…die…won't let…young…only daughter…kill me," all came spluttering out as she clutched her chest and buried her head into her husband's chest. The whole group looked on and was fearful that she was going to have a heart attack from the shock of everyone trying to convince her to let them be involved; Ginny moved over to her father and mother to help calm her down.

"Mum please you have to calm down; I know you are scared for us and I promise you that we will stay safe. It's not like we are going off to fight today; we are only implementing a plan to help Harry defeat Voldemort (Molly's shoulder's shudder at the mention of the name) so that we all cane live in peace."

"I…know…dear, but…I…can't…stand…the…thought…you…all…dieing. It is my worst fear to lose each and everyone of you; for me to live through this and all of my children die at the hands of such a mad man."

"I know mum and I don't want to see you suffer like this but we all have to help Harry so that he can defeat him in the end and you know that for a fact. You know how Harry is mum; if you don't calm down he will just do all this on his own and then disappear to go after Voldemort alone and you know what will happen if he goes at this alone," Ginny said to her mother with pleading eyes; she knew if Harry went on his own he would not come home alive.

Molly looked at her daughter and said, "Yes dear, I do know that he would go off on his own all alone and might not come back to us but you are my baby, my youngest and only girl and I do not want to lose you or any of your brothers."

"I know mum"

Molly looked up with a look of horror; after reality hit and what would happen if the boy she loved as her own were to disappear and go after that mad man. It would not only hurt herself and her husband, her sons, her daughter but it would affect Remus Lupin and so many others. She held her daughter close to her and tried to compose herself enough to speak to everyone there; it was something she **HAD **to do, it was not something she **wanted** to do. It took another twenty minutes for Molly Weasley to swallow her pride, shove aside her motherly instincts, shove down that gut feeling of dread and most of all shove her will power to control these young people before her (and the one child Mark Evans) aside to help Harry (her seventh son) to have a normal life after the war was over. Once she had every emotion under some control she tried to addressed them individually but ended up addressing them as a group; she apologized for her out burst and lack of control and informed them all she did not agreed completely with them being involved but would not interfere with what had to be done.

She promised not only Harry Potter but the Order and her children that she would do anything she could to help them achieve their goal. She voiced her ideas on how she could help and to her surprise the first idea was accepted; she would embark on this task the following weekend and promised them it would be completed before the sixteenth of March. With the plan in place and agreements made on how everything was to be carried out the meeting came to an end.

Molly and Arthur Weasley said good-by and returned to Andromeda Estates with the promise of seeing everyone the following day; professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall left the room of requirements and went back to the things they had to do for the day. Remus stayed for a little while longer and talked privately with Harry about some of the things he wanted to sell and destroy that had been left to them from Sirius; Harry listened to the suggestions and agreed with Remus on the things to destroy (which were pure evil and never should have been made) and the things to sale to help support the houses that would take care of so many children that had lost parents or guardians from the last war and so many that would lose parents or guardians during this war.

Remus had estimated the worth of the things to sell from each estate on a piece of parchment; the total shocked Harry. The estimated value between the three estates came close to seven-hundred and fifty-thousand Galleons'; seeing this on parchment made Harry happy. At least in the long run they would be able to take care of thousands of children; which Harry hoped would not be that high of a number but would have enough if that was the case.

Remus also had the ruff plans on how to alter the large houses to be able to hold as many as children as they could; in two of the houses they had the upper floors as suites to hold the older children that would not be of age to take care of them selves. Since all three estates had wings at each end of the home; boys would be at one side and the girls at the other. Each suite had five rooms and a lounging area for the young adults; Harry was glad to see that Remus had taken in account the different ages that they would be dealing with. The different floors were setup for children from infants to teenagers; nursery's, play areas, study rooms and even areas where muggle born as well as wizard born children could enjoy the wonders of television, computers and video games.

It made Harry's heart feel great to know that these children would be brought up knowing both worlds but would also be shown caring and love while they stayed in one of the homes. He knew that his parents and Sirius would be proud of what they were doing and would be doing for the children affected by this war; both past and present. Harry caught the others watching them from the corner of his eye; he would tell them all about it later on because he felt that they did have a right to know. Remus promised that he would see them all the next day for Ron's birthday party; there were still a few things he had to take care of to get the sell of the items started and the arrangements for the destruction of the rest of the items.

A group of seven students spent the rest of their day in the room of requirements working on many things; Ginny and Harry worked hard on their Animagus training. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Mark, and Neville had just sat and talked about the details of the plan, homework, classes and helping Mark start to learn about the theory of Animagus transformation. By the time the evening hours approached Harry and Ginny were both closer to changing into their forms; Ginny had even held her form for a second or two. Mark had watched the two practicing for a long time before he fell asleep on one of the couches in the room; he couldn't wait for them to give him the potion to see if he would have a form or not.

Thirty minutes before curfew the seven head out of the room of requirements and back towards the staircases; they all accompanied Luna back down stairs to the entrance to Ravenclaw. Since Harry's accident in potions class the group would walk Luna back to her common room; it was their way to make sure she was safe and that if trouble started then all of them would be there to help. By the time the six Gryffindor's arrived in front of the portrait it was two minutes past curfew; Hermione gave the password quickly and they all entered. Everyone was so tired that they all decided to just head straight to bed; tomorrow was going to be a long day and they all wanted to be well rested. Harry's job was to keep Ron busy while everyone else got the room of requirements ready for his birthday party; Quidditch practice was the one thing that Ron would not argue about doing. It didn't take the three long to get showered and ready for bed and as Harry laid his head down on his pillow he began to wonder if by this time next year he would still be alive to celebrate Ron's eighteenth birthday.


End file.
